Super Deku
by RSmallz
Summary: Izuku Midoriya son of a saiyan father and a human mother, what powers await Izuku in the future and how will he handle his saiyan nature. Follow Izuku as he goes to UA to become a hero he always wanted to be. This is my first ever fanfic, I'm not the best writer but I like to write so here I am. I know it might be bad but I'll keep going until I improve! Plus Ultra!
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Academia X Dragon Ball

"People are not born to greatness they are made, build, and forged into the world's greatest heroes." This is my story.

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Mrs. Midoriya, your son has a useless guirk" the doctor said as Izuku sat there with his little All Might action, shocked and wide eyed.

"What! Can you please explain?" Mrs. Midoriya asked just as shocked as her son was.

"We ran a number of tests on your son, all came back positive for a quirk but he displays no real power. In these blood tests we took, we found an anomaly in this blood, in all my years of being a doctor I never seen this type of cell. Along with white, red, and platelets, he appears to have a special type of cells. I have no idea how he got these cells but what I do know is that it is unique only to him, there is no record of anyone else having this type of cell. I assume that this is his quirk this type of cell." the doctor said trying to make Inko understand without making the situation worse for her son.

With a sad expression on her face she asked, "Well what do we do now? It has been his dream to be a hero, will he still be able to be a hero?"

The doctor looked at her " As to what to do now, I've sent a sample of his blood to a lab where they can do future test, and to your second question" Turning his attention to Izuku with a sad expression looking down at the floor he continued "I'm sorry son but no you can't become a hero"

This broke Izuku, when he got back to his apartment he didn't say a word to his mother, all he did was walk up to the computer and began to look up All Might rescue videos. After the video had finished he turned around to find his mom was behind him waiting for him to say something. With tears in his eyes he asked, "Can I still become a hero if I have a useless quirk?"

Having no words all she could do was run up to him, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close she held onto his small body and started to cry. Only thinking to herself _, ' I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Izuku for not being able to make your dreams come true' _

Izuku decided if people told him he couldn't be a hero then he would just have to be a hero without a quirk, after this he began to become obsessed with quirks and the hero's, he would get to know everything about their powers, weaknesses, and overall stats. He began to write down famous hero's names and take notes on how they used their power. Izuku will become a hero with or without a quirk he would show everyone that he could do it.

10 Years later…

Now in this final year of Junior High (Middle School), Izuku decided to do the best he could to become a hero this meant training. He began to wear 10lb or 4.5kg wrist mounted weights during his workout session, which consisted of push ups, sit ups, and plenty of juice. He started back in this first year of Junior High, so he had built up a decent amount of muscle, not a lot but enough for people to notice that he worked out.

"Alright you little parasites I know it's the end of the year and you are all looking forward to the summer break but don't forget that you have to start thinking were you will go to highschool" his homeroom teacher said trying to calm his class down. " Since you all have dreams of becoming heroes I would think you will all be aiming to get into UA."

"Hey teach, don't throw me into the same category as these losers, I'm way to strong, i'm too out of their league" Bakugo said while having his legs kicked up on the desk and leaning back in the chair. " I will be the only one in this stupid school to get into UA, mark my words"

"Oh yeah Izuku also wanted to get into UA if i'm not mistaken, isn't that right Izuku?" this teacher looked down at his clipboard.

The whole class turned to look at Izuku, Bakugo sat back up right at this news, who started to shot eye daggers at him all the while causing a small explosion in this palms. "Yes that's true," he said as quiet as a mouse. This only enraged Bakugo, placing his palm hard down on Izuku's desk causing an explosion "I thought i told you before Deku, you have no power, no quirk your useless! Why don't you just jump off a building and die maybe you'll get a better quirk in the after life!" After saying this the whole class erupted in laughter all knowing how useless Deku's quirk was.

"But it takes a lot more than a quirk to become a hero" Izuku said while covering his face with a notebook out of sheer embarrassment. " Plus its not like you will ever make a good hero, not with that attitude" he tried to say under his breath but Bakugo heard it

"What did you say you piece of shit!" as Bakugo lunged toward Izuku ready to blast him across the room the final bell had rung and school was now out for summer vacation. Grabbing Deku by the collar "You better watch yourself Deku, if not I'll do this to you" grabbing Izuku's hero notebook he had on his desk, he proceeded to burn it.

Just then something inside Izuku snapped he felt an anger that he never experienced before, something felt like it was crying out almost roaring inside him. "NOOOO!" Izuku yelled as to pushed Bakugo making him let go of his collar and with a swift palm strike to the chest he was able to actually knocked Bakugo a couple feet back.

The look of shock on Bakugo's face said it all, in all the years of bullying and abuse that Izuku had taken he never fought back not even once, he was a kind person and never one to fight.

With the initial shock of actually being knocked back Bakugo said nothing as he dropped the notebook, as he walked out of the class. _"What was that? I never felt so angry before and how did I get so strong? Yes i am working out but I shouldn't be able to push Kachan back." _Izuku thought on his way back to his house.

He decided to take the shortcut home, which meant he had to go under the bridge that no one ever went under. To his surprise a villain appeared from inside the sewer system, he was completely made of a dirty green sludge. Before Izuku couldn't react in time, the villain began to wrap around his body.

"Don't worry kid it will all be over soon, I just want to borrow your body kid nothing personal but I need to host if I want to get away from HIM." the slim villain said while laughing. _'Well I guess this is where is ends huh, im sorry mom but I just don't have what it takes'_ Izuku says closing his eyes and accepting his faith.

No sooner than when he closed his eyes he heard someone yell **"Evil Containment Wave!"**soon the sludge villain was surrounded by a green swirl of energy. The sludge villain dropped Izuku before he got caught in the wave. Snapping his eyes open Izuku could watched as he hid the ground hard.

"What is this!" the sludge villain said has he being pulled towards a small container with a seal that read "Demon Seal" as soon as the villian was inside the container a cork was placed and picked up by a small, bald old looking man, who wore sunglasses, that had a turtle shell on his back and a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. "Well that was a close one," said the old man as he said walking up to Izuku who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Thank You so much sir, if you haven't showed up when you did then I would probably be dead" Izuku said while bowing as a surprising speed. "Don't mention it kid, come on let's get out of here before the hero's get here, and don't worry about him" pointing at the container " he won't get out unless someone opens it, I should probably leave a note explaining that."

"Come on kid we should get out of here before the pro's arrive, I got just the place where we can talk" he told Izuku.

As he followed the old man who just saved his life, he noticed that he was taking him to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, which was always covered in trash. Izuku just remembered that he didn't know this man's name.

"Excuse me sir, what's your name?" asked Izuku. The old man stopped right at the shoreline turned around and say "My name is Roshi, and what is your name boy?"

"Izuku Midoriya sir!" said Izuku said standing up straight. "Midoriya ehh, you don't really look like a Saiyan to me? But I sense a great deal of untapped battle power within you." said Roshi eyeing Izuku up and down.

"A saiyan? What is that? And what do you mean untapped power? Like a quirk, that can't be right since I don't have a quirk" Izuku was trying to get answers but wasn't getting any.

"In time I tell you all you want to know, but for now I'll tell you this, with some training you can become a hero. I haven't seen this much potential in someone since my past students! What i'm saying son is that you too can become a hero."

Izuku was not ready to hear those words, but how he longed to hear them. Izuku couldn't hold back his emotions anymore, he fell to his knees, as he started to cry uncontrollably the moment with his mother began to play in his mind. All these years there was finally someone who actually believed in him that he too can become a hero.

After a few minutes of collecting himself he asked Roshi, "When can I start?"

Master Roshi smiled, "I like your enthusiasm kid, meet me here tomorrow, I'll start by answering all the questions you might have, till then go home and rest"

Back With the Sludge Villain

"**I could have sworn that I saw the villain go in this direction" **After a few more minutes of looking around All Might found a small container and a note. Picking up the note it read 'Do not open sludge villain inside'

"**What is this? A seal? It's most impressive that whoever did this was able to contain the villain inside" **All Might said pocketing the container. **"Whoever this was I have to thank them one day but for now I must go" **All Might said to himself jumping away and towards the police station. 

'_**I should really start looking for a successor, my time is quickly running out' **_All Might thought himself as he coughed out blood. __


	2. Chapter 2

Training

Master Roshi told Izuku to go home and meet him tomorrow morning to talk about training and to answer some of the questions he had. Once home and enjoying dinner that his mom had made for him, he decided to go to sleep early to prepare for tomorrow.

**Dagobah Municipal Beach Park**: Izuku walked up to the beach but quickly noticed something, _'Huh? He's not here? He told me to come back here today where is he?.' _Turns out he was her but a little preoccupied watching some woman jogging. But before he could approach Master Roshi, he saw the woman slap Roshi across the face and walked off.

"Women today have no respect for the elderly anymore, she didn't even let me see her panties" said Master Roshi with a big hand print on his cheek walking up to Izuku. _'What?! No wonder she slapped you, what are you some kind of pervert' _Izuku thought

"Well Izuku I know you a lot of questions and you want answers so go ahead and ask." said Master Roshi putting down his staff and sitting down on a broken refrigerator. Izuku only had 3 questions for Master Roshi, "Alright then, 1st, What is a saiyan? 2nd, What is this power you said yesterday? 3rd, Can I really become a hero with this power?" said Izuku looking at Master Roshi dead in the eyes.

"The first two questions go hand in hand, a saiyan is an alien warrior race who long ago conquered planets, obvisally to do this you need power and saiyans are powerful, this is where you come in. Someone in your bloodline was a saiyan, most likely your father which makes you at half saiyan. Saiyan's also have a strong control over _**Ki**_other known as life force energy, every living thing has this Ki, if you are able to draw out your Ki then you can use that for offensive and defensive purposes. Example" Master Roshi extended his arm out and opened the palm of hand towards the direction of a pile of trash. Suddenly a bright ball of yellow energy began to appear, Izuku was mesmerized by this, he's never seen anything like this before. A second later Master Roshi forced the ball of energy away from this hand and towards the trash, once it made contact the trash was vaporized.

Izuku could only stare at what he had just witnessed. _'If I can do that then I could be a hero too!' _Turning back to Master Roshi. "And there you have it, you have the potential to his and much more. And to answer your final question, yes, I will train you for when the day comes you will become the greatest hero. But getting results is completely up to you." Master Roshi said getting up and placing his hand over Izuku's shoulder.

Without a second thought, "YES!, please train me! I'll do whatever it takes!" Izuku knew this was his chance to become a hero, so he immediately accepted. "When do we start?" asked Izuku eager to get started. "Right now, but first put this on" Master Roshi said pulling out a giant green colored turtle shell that had two straps like a backpack. Izuku was a little more than confused but he had no reason to refuse. Taking the shell he noticed that it was heavy, "How much does this weight?" asked Izuku struggling with the weight. "About 50 lb or about 23 kilos, this will help you increase your strength as well as your endurance during workouts," said Master Roshi

"Right now as you are you are no stronger than your average human, but with my training you will shatter the human barrier. Simply put you will become superhuman. You have 9 months until your entrance exam so we have no time to waste. I will have to teach you how to draw out your Ki." said Master Roshi clearing out an area for them to sit down on the sand. "Now sit down I'll teach you how to use your Ki" Izuku sat down right in front of Master Roshi, "Now relax, use your emotions to draw out your Ki, feel your energy within you. It should feel like a warm sensation, once you find it grab on to it and focus on bringing out this energy within you" instructed Master Roshi.

Closing his eyes Izuku did what he is told. Only seeing black Izuku focused,_'Remember everything that has happened to you, what they have done to you. All the bullying, teasing, and abuse…what is that? A light? It's so warm, that has to be what Master Roshi meant. All I had to do was grab it and focus, then bring it out' _Izuku said, he felt it, power rising from his core and running towards his hands this was it! Suddenly a small ball of green energy began to form in his hands.

"Master Roshi, look I did it! And on my first try too!" Izuku said excited at what he just did. _'This kid! I would never have guessed that he would have done so soon, on his first try no less! I may have underestimated his potential.' _thought Master Roshi impressed. "Perfect, remember that feeling that is your energy. Now let's call it today but be ready for the next 9 months are going to be hell for you." Izuku got up as the ball of energy disappeared from his hand.

5 Months Until Entrance Exam

It has been four months since Izuku had started training with Master Roshi. To the surprise of Master Roshi, Izuku had already had a mastery over Ki control. Now it was time to teach Izuku hand to hand combat. "Listen kid, since you are half Saiyan, you have the natural ability to grow stronger after every fight. I'll teach you pressure point combat, Karate, and Jujutsu and various other forms of martial arts. Train your body and the stronger and greater Ki will become. And if I see you can master these fighting styles I will teach you a move that took me years to perfect." Izuku would spend the remaining time training his body, his body had to keep up in order to be able to handle his increase in power.

**1 Month Before the Exams**

Izuku was tired very tired, even at school it was hard for him to stay awake. Master Roshi decided it was time to move onto martial arts training so this meant a lot of sparring, two months to be exact. With the giant turtle shell on his back it made his movements limited but was getting used to the added weight. It didn't help that Master Roshi decided to teach Izuku his ultimate move, which puts more strain on his body. "Man I have another sparring match against Master Roshi today this is going to suck" said Izuku getting ready to leave from his classroom.

Izuku was stopped at the doorway, there stood Kachan his bully. _'Damn it here we go again' _thought Izuku knowing what was about to happen. "Deku! You useless crap! How dare you apply to UA! You have a useless quirk and you think you can get in?! Don't even think about showing up or else you will regret it!" yelled Kachan, letting off an explosion that knocked Izuku into the wall. Izuku got up glaring at Bakugo, "Oh what's this? Deku is actually going to fight back?" Bagugo mocked him sparking small explosions in his palm.

Izuku gritted his teeth looking down at the floor in defeat. "That's what I thought...The weak should just shut up and listen to the strong" Bakugo said as he walked out of the classroom, leaving Izuku to his own thoughts.

'_Damn it! After all that Master Roshi has done for me I still can't stand up for myself. One day I promise Kachan I will show you that i'm not useless anymore' _Izuku thought as he slammed his fist into the wall causing a crack in the wall.

**1 week before the Entrance Exam**

"Alright Izuku time to test yourself, if you can land a single punch to my face then you win and I'll let you take the week off, Deal?" Said Master Roshi preparing himself to fight. "Deal" responded Izuku in a fighting stance.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAA**" As a green aura began to form around Izuku he felt his power rise higher and higher, Ki engulfed Izuku like a flame, he was ready. Izuku charged at Master Roshi. Throwing a punch aimed for his head, Master Roshi saw this coming from a mile away.

_'Rookie Move' _ Seeing that this was not going to work, Izuku changed up his attack, he would go for an attack from above. Disappearing from Master Roshi's line of sight, he jumped and with a hard kick aimed down, this caught Master Roshi off guard for a second but smiled quickly after. '_Going for the quick change, I see but its about 200 years to early for you to try to take me head on' _Master Roshi thought while dodging Izuku's attack with ease. Izuku was rapidly throwing punches at Master Roshi but none of them connected.

_'Damn it! Why can't I hit him, he's too fast for me' _Izuku thought as he felt a sharp pain in his neck, in an instant he was knocked out cold. "So much potential, I'm sure you are watching Goku, he reminds me of you when you were a child, this boy I think will one day surpass you" Master Roshi said holding Izuku in his arms.

_'_**Izuku' 'Izuku' 'Izuku, wake up!'**Called out an unknown voice. "Huh who said that!?" Izuku said looking around suddenly but noticing that he was surrounded by nothing but a black void. "I must have been knocked out by Master Roshi again. He's too strong for me still, I'll never be able to be a hero if I can't even beat an old man!" Izuku was mad at himself for not being strong enough.

**"Hey, enough of that, you're still a kid it's only natural for your power level to be low." **Said a man wearing an orange gi with a blue undershirt but what was most surprising was that he had a halo on his head? "Who are you?" asked Izuku curiously.

"**Hey there I'm Kakarot, but you can call me Goku, and I'm one of Master Roshi's past students." **Goku said smiling at Izuku. "It's nice to meet you Goku, I'm Master Roshi's current student" said Izuku also smiling.

**"Oh I know! I can see you training from the other world. Man you are a natural! I can't wait to see how strong you'll become. I bet you will even surpass me on day!"** Goku said showing his excitement upon meeting someone like Izuku.

"Other world? What do you mean? And why do you have a halo ring above your head?" Izuku said mumbling out. **"Oh that's easy I'm dead!" **Goku said with all the calm in the world.

"Dead! What, then how are you talking to me? Wait…..does this mean I'm dead! Oh god no there's still so much I had left to do. Go to U.A., be a hero, kiss a girl." Izuku couldn't help but panic mumble.

**"Hey, hey take it easy, you're not dead, just unconscious. Since I'm dead I can't talk to you directly, but I can enter your mind when you are unconscious. Listen, I don't have much time left so I keep it simple. I also see great potential within you and I believe one day you will become stronger than I ever was. So I'll give you the tools you need to make that happen." **Goku said placing his hand on top of Izuku's head. Suddenly a yellow glow began to surround Izuku completely. "What is this? Ki? It's so...comforting and warm." Izuku said shocked at what was happening.

After a few seconds the glow faded away, with a sigh Goku removed his hand. **"There you go kid! What I just did was give you the last of my remaining Ki and with it all the techniques I've ever learned and some I've copied from my friends in my life time. But I must warn you some of these moves can be dangerous so use them wisely." **Goku began to fade away slowly but surely. **"Huh so this is it then, well I'll see you later Izuku, you got a lot of talent don't let it go to waste, be the hero you always wanted to be. Oh, almost forgot, you should wake up soon. See you later!" **And with that Goku had disappeared.

"That was interesting to say the least. I don't feel any different, but it does feel like I learned new moves, I'll just try them out later." White light began to fill the blackness within the void. Izuku was waking up, to his surprise he was still at the beach. Noticing that the sun was now setting he sat up and looked around. "God how long was I out for? It's already late afternoon?" Izuku asked rubbing his neck.

"You were out for 5 hours" Master Roshi's voice said. _'What 5 hours?! But it felt like 5 minutes!' _Izuku thought to himself confused at the time. "So, you got talking to Goku, and judging on your Ki, it looks like he left you a parting gift. Ahh Goku always trying to help, even in death you never change." Master Roshi gets up and walked towards Izuku. "All this time I could have been chasing the ladies but now that Goku helped you out it made my training less meaningful"

"That's not true Master Roshi! You helped me train my body to handle my new powers. Not only that but you also helped me learn various forms of martial arts. So please don't say this was all meaningless." Izuku looked at Master Roshi. _'He has that same spark in his eyes as Goku had all those years ago' _

"Thank you Izuku that means a lot to me, now, I know you must be curious about your new moves, but we don't have time to master them. For now take the week off to relax, take it easy, you can even help me pick up some of these sexy ladies. Right one last thing, I won't be here until after your exam, so don't come looking for me" Master Roshi gave Izuku a small push.

"You never change do you, anyway thanks I'll take it easy this week." Izuku said thankfully, Izuku bowed slightly and began to run home. Before he left he decided to turn around and smiled at what he saw. There stood Master Roshi staring out at the sunset on the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3: Chance Meeting

Chance Meeting

Izuku was bored, really bored he now had the whole week off thanks to Master Roshi, all he did was lay down on the couch. _'Maybe I should go train by myself just for this week…No I rather not, no use in torturing my body I'm not going to get any stronger. Screw it I'll go for a walk'. _

"Hey mom I'm going out for a walk." Izuku said grabbing his jacket. "Alright sweetie just make sure to come back before dinner" Inko said and Izuku walked out the door. Once alone, she could only think back to her husband's words _"Listen, there will come a time when Izuku will become a great and powerful warrior, don't let him get corrupted by that power. I don't know if I'll come back but know this I'll always love the both of you."... _"Please be okay" Inko said worriedly.

Izuku knew Master Roshi wasn't at the beach but he would go and meditate there anyway. As he was walking he thought to himself _'Goku gave me some of his old move set, maybe I can try some of them and…" _Before he could finish his train of thought he crashed into someone knocking the other person to the ground.

Izuku was surprised to say the least. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! Here let me help you up." He extended his hand out to help the person up.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to what was or in this case who was in front of me." as the person grabbed onto Izuku's hand, they both paused for one second to look at each other. _'Wow she's/he's cute' _both ecohed in each other's head.Regaining their composers they both kinda stared at each other.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence she decided to talk, "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself, my name is Ochako Uraraka, it's nice to meet you." she smiled. Izuku froze, he was already a shy kid to begin with but a girl was actually talking to him.

"I-I-Izuku Midoriya, and sorry again for bumping into you." he said nervously bowing slightly.

"No it's fine really" Uraraka said slight blushing in embarrassment of the current situation. Izuku had to make to make it up to her "Hey do you want to go grab a coffee of something?" Izuku couldn't believe what he had just said and so calmly. "I-I-I-It's cause I still feel bad for knocking you down even if it was on accident." he said quickly waving his hands in front of him to cover up his red face.

"I'd like that" is all he heard from behind his hands. Looking back at her, Izuku was surprised to see that Uraraka was equally as red as he was. "A-Alright, I know just the place, it's only about a 5 minute walk from here. Come on, let's go." said Izuku. As the two of them walked people on the sidewalk couldn't help but think how cute they looked together.

Finally arriving at the coffee shop, they both placed their orders, Izuku paid after some back and forth with Uraraka. Once their drinks where ready so they decided to find a place outside to sit. After a brief awkward silence between them Uraraka broke the silence. "Soooo...um do you live around here?" _'Really!? That's the best you can come up with brain!' _Uraraka wanted to punch herself.

"Y-y-yeah I live just a couple blocks away, I found out about this place after a training session with my master to get into U.A." said Izuku taking another sip of his coffee.

"You want to go to UA? That's awesome me too! So what's your quirk I bet it's awesome." Uraraka said with excitement. "Oh my quirk is called **Ki Control, **I can control my bodies natural energy and use it for offensive or defensive moves. I can also could sense other Ki sources. Look I'll show you." He said forming a small green ball of energy in the palm of his hand.

Uraraka could only use one word to describe what she was seeing "Beautiful" where the only words that left her mouth.

Closing the palm of his hand, he let the energy disappear. "So that's my quirk, what's your quirk?" asked Izuku curious as to what type of quirk she had. "Oh it's nothing too special, but you see these little pads on my hands" she said raising her hands so Izuku can see.

"If I touch an object, be it a person or a car with all five fingers, I can cancel its gravity and make it float." She said slightly blushing when she saw Izuku's face which was filled with excitement.

"Wow! That's amazing! So do you a weight limit? Can you make more than one thing float? What about yourself?..." Izuku started to mumble out loud really quickly which caught Uraraka off guard. "W-woah slow down" she said

Noticing the other people in the coffee shop look at them she began to feel embarrassed and tried to make him stop "Izuku you're kind of mumbling. People are staring." she said turning slightly red.

Izuku quickly snapped out of it when he saw her turn red. "S-Sorry about that bad habit of mine" he said chuckling nervously turning slightly red. "I-It's fine really, it shows how excited you are to learn about quirks. Anyway, I'm sure with a quirk like that you will definitely get into UA!" she said trying to change the topic.

"I hope so, I haven't had much time to practice with my quirk since I recently found out what it can actually do. Before then people used to tease me for having a useless quirk, even my "best friend" called me Deku which means useless." Izuku said looking down at his cup.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up something uncomfortable for you. But you know what I like the name Deku it almost sounds like the meaning for "You can do it!" She said trying to cheer up Izuku.

"Huh, I never thought of it that way Uraraka, thanks you can call me Deku if you want to, now that you changed the meaning of it I kinda like it." He said smiling. Uraraka blushed when he told her this, she didn't know why but he made her feel warm and welcomed.

Izuku and Uraraka both just started to chat about random stuff, as they finished their coffees they decided to go for a walk near the beach, soon minutes turned to hours and after a few hours they both noticed how late it had actually became and both decided it was time to head home but first. "H-Hey Deku, um I was wondering if I can have your number? You know so we can keep in touch before the entrance exam." said Uraraka blushing slightly.

Izuku just stood there with a blank expression on his face, "Y-yeah sure here" he said pulling out his phone. She quickly took it and added her number, giving back his phone she turned around ready to leave but stopped. "I'll text you later bye Deku, it was nice talking to you! Bye!"

'_Oh GOD! I just got a girls number!'_ Izuku thought to himself as he waved as she began to run off into the distance. He decided it was about time he head home too.

After enjoying dinner with his mother, we went to room to relax and read over his notebooks. A few minutes later there was a knock on his door. "Izuku can we talk?" it was his mother. _'That's strange she sounds very serious and nervous all of a sudden, I wonder what's wrong?' _Izuku started to get scared hearing her tone. "Yeah Mom come on in the door is unlocked" once inside his room she sat down on his desk chair while he sat on the bed.

"Listen Izuku, I know these last couple of years have been rough on you, I know how much you want to be a hero but I'm your mother and as your mother, I can't help but worry what might happen to you during the exam." Inko said fighting back the tears.

"I know you have been training I won't ask with who but I know, you have gotten stronger but the human body can only go so far without a good quirk and…" Inko tried to finish but was cut off by Izuku.

"I know mom but, if I don't try then what's the point of me being here. If I fail then I could just go for the general course but please mom don't worry if it's one thing I'm confident in right now its my strength!" Said Izuku smiling at his mother.

Inko began to cry, unable to hold back her tears. "Oh Izuku you remind me so much of your father," she said to Izuku pulling him in for a hug. Izuku couldn't help but ask "Who was my father? And why don't you even talk about him mom?" Izuku said pulling away from the hug.

Inko sighed, "I know you have questions and want answers but I can't answer them right now, how about this. If you get into the hero course at UA then I'll answer all the questions you want, deal?" Hearing this only strengthened his resolve to get into UA. "Deal mom!" Izuku said.

"Anyway where did you go today? I thought you said went for a walk?" Asked Inko curiosity. "O-oh you know I did go to walk at the beach." Izuku said with a slight blush. "Oh really? Then why did I find a receipt from a coffee shop with two names on it? Izuku and Uraraka? Is there something you want to tell me Izuku? Hmm." Inko said teasing poor Izuku.

At this point Izuku was a red as a tomato. _'What I thought I had that in my pocket!? It must have fallen out." _thought Izuku yelling at himself. "Oh you know just a friend from school. Anyway I should head to bed! It's getting late don't you think mom?" Said Izuku quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh well then looks like your not going to talk but Izuku just be careful okay?" Izuku could only nod, questioning why she would say to be careful. As tiredness began to take over Izuku went to bed happy with today's events. _'Meeting Uraraka was nice, maybe we should hang out before the exam? Nah we should both focus on the exam, I'll text her in the morning to see how see is doing.' _Thought Izuku as a small blush began to form. After a little while he had fully gone to sleep.

Izuku would soon be taking the entrance exam at UA, the worries of passing began to hit him as the days went on. Izuku got the courage to call Uraraka, this helped him calm his nerves down. He didn't know why but just being able to talk to her was enough to make him happy.

**Unknown Location**

As the moon began to rise and its light began to fall on the land a human looking shadow began to rise from the ground. Pulling itself out of the ground, it's face began to be lite by the moon, a smile began to form, a twisted one. As the moon light shined across the figures face it reavelaved red eyes, eyes that rivaled the very earth's magma in color. Soon it will make its move, soon it will takes it place above all others, soon there will be no stopping it. Its eyes began to glow red, and with a twisted smile it spoke only a single word, **"Soon" **


	4. Chapter 4: Exam Day

**Exam Day**

~One week Later: Day of the Exam~

The week leading up to the exam was uneventful aside from texting Uraraka almost everyday. They started to build up a friendship, in Izuku's case maybe more like a crush. Regardless they got along and planned to meet up in front of the gate of UA before the exam.

This was it the day Izuku was waiting for, this day would either begin his journey to become a hero or break it. He was ready no matter what the outcome was. But it was about to start off a bit rough when he spotted Kachan who made a b-line straight at Izuku. Izuku knew he wouldn't start anything but he can feel his menasing ki. "What the hell are you doing here Deku! Didn't I tell you I would be the only one to apply and get into UA?!" screamed Kachan.

Izuku was scared but training with Master Roshi and the short amount of time he was talking with Uraraka made him a little more confident, this time he would say something instead of cowering in fear and saying nothing. "L-Listen here Kachan, I have every right to be here and take the exam. If you want to settle our differences we can do that but not today." Izuku surprised himself with what he just said. Kachan said nothing when he started to walk away but Izuku felt the killing intent oozing out of him.

After a few seconds of collecting himself, he felt a slight tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he was met by Uraraka's face. "Hey Deku! Are you ready to do this!?" she said eagerly. "Hey Uraraka, and yes I am, come on let's go inside." he said walking side by side towards the auditorium.

Walking in Izuku sensed strong Ki all around him, someone who caught was attention was a boy with half white and half red hair. _'Hmm I should keep an eye on him, he can be a great rival for me in the future' _Izuku thought as himself and Uraraka found some empty seats.

Suddenly the pro hero Present Mic walked onto the stage. "HELLO FUTURE HEROS! WHO'S EXCITED TO TAKE THE ENTRANCE EXAM! CAN I GET A HELL YEAH!" Present Mic said hoping for a response from the crowd. Complete silence fell around the auditorium. "Wow tough crowd" Present Mic said disappointed. "Oh well, let's get down to business, today you will take two tests, one exam consisting of hero questions and secondly we will test your quirks in a fight between robots. The robots have points ranging from 0-4, so the more you destroy the higher your score. But he warned there is a useless robot that is worth 0 points so don't fight it. With that out of the way let's get started."

After taking the written exam, the students were separated into different areas, if you were in the same middle school you would be separated, this meant Kachan would not be with Izuku. Lucky for him Uraraka was in the same testing arena with Izuku. In front of Izuku and Uraraka there were two giant metal door, the sheer size of the doors was more than enough to intimate. Uraraka looked at Izuku "I'm really nervous Deku, what if I don't get enough points!" she said as she began to sweat. Izuku had to calm her down but how? That's when it hit him, placing his hand on hers and slowly allowed his Ki to engulf his hand in a green glow. Uraraka was shocked at first but then felt a warm sensation on her hand, until her hands were also covered in the green glow. Uraraka blushed slightly when she felt the warm sensation, and truthfully, it began to calm her down. _'So warm and comforting'_

"Thanks Deku, I feel a lot better thanks!" said Uraraka blushing as the other examines where staring at them. Izuku noticed as well and quickly pulled back his hand turning red as a tomato. "N-No problem come on relax we got this!" Uraraka nodded

Present Mic was ready to start. "**Alright everybody get ready!? Go!" **He yelled as the doors swung open. But no one moved. **"What are you doing there is no countdowns in real life go go go!" **Mic said

Suddenly everyone started running towards the doors. Izuku and Uraraka quickly followed the group only to see a giant fake city in front of them. Everyone went their separate ways trying to find the robots. soon they emerge. Izuku couldn't read there power levels since they were not alive but yet he ran in. Powering up as he went, soon a green glow began to surround him.

_'Perfect a two pointer' _Izuku said running towards the robot. Focusing his Ki to his hand he created a green ball a threw it towards the robot destroying it. _'Nice onto the next on' _

This went on for a while taking out mostly two and three pointers either by Ki blast or just punching it. Izuku was running out of Ki. _'Damn i'm tired I must have used up too much energy. I need to learn when to put more or less power into my attacks when the situation calls for it. I have around 45 points that should be more than enough." _ThoughtIzuku_._

**In the observation room**

10 shadows where seen inside, with screens showing the different testing arenas. "This years batch have a lot of potential." Said one shadow. "Yes, but remember we are looking for qualities other than power. Yes, power is important but you also need speed and intelligence, but most important you need the will to help people in danger. Speaking of which release the Titan " said a rather small shadow almost like a bear or a mouse?

In the back of the room, there was an outline of a tall muscular man. _'Maybe I will find the perfect person to take on the responsibility of being the next symbol of peace. This person should be a first year so there will be enough time to train them'_

**Back in the Arena**

Having exhausted almost all of his Ki, Izuku decided to take a breather on one of the nearby roofs. That's when the Titan emerged standing well over 8 stories tall, with a powerful swing it demolished one of the buildings. Then it slowly began to make its way towards a group of examines.

"Yeah I'm going to stay away from that" said Izuku turning around to leave. But that's when he heard it, "H-Help me" it was coming in the direction of where the robot was heading. Izuku focused _'This Ki, it's familiar...wait is that Uraraka?! Damn it I need to help her.' _thought Izuku jumping down from the building and running towards Uraraka. Once he got close enough he noticed that her ankle was trapped under a cement pillar. "Hey are you okay?" said Izuku stopping next to her.

"Yeah but my ankle is stuck and I think it's broken. I can't use my quirk either, I'm already at my limit. Hurry get out of here before you get crushed too." Uraraka said with pain in her voice.

"No, I'm going to save you because that's what hero's do!" Izuku said picking up the cement pillar from her ankle and tossing it aside.

"Sit tight don't worry I got this" he said smiling before turning around to face the Titan. _'Do I got this? I am almost out of Ki, and I'm sure I won't be able to punch it hard enough to break it. Wait there is one thing I can do' _Thought Izuku.

He knew what he had to do, planting his feet to the ground he prepared his attack. Green aura suddenly began to form around him, cupping his hand to his side, as the ground around him began to break apart, the floor rumbled "It all or nothing, lets hope I can do it" A green ball of energy formed in his hands, growing bigger and bigger with every passing second. Izuku knew it was time. Izuku looked back at the quickly approaching Titan and with a gleam in his eyes he shouted out, "**KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAA**!" a green beam of energy fired out of Izuku hands with so much force it kicked up the small debris around him. This powerful attack went straight at the Titan, as the green beam got closer, the Titan raised it arm trying to block the attack but it was not quick enough. It pierced the Titan's upper armor and went straight through it, leaving a hole in the Titan. After a few seconds the Titan began to fall apart, tiny explosions then followed by the whole upper body fell off crashing into the ground.

Everyone on the ground all had their jaws hit the floor, this display of power left them lost for words. Only Uraraka could muster up a single word "Incredible." A tall boy with glasses was also lost from words but had plenty to say in his mind. _'That was amazing, but why didn't he run away like the rest of us? Wait he went to save that girl, but why? Was there another part of the exam that the rest of us missed?' _

Izuku was breathing hard, he put every last bit of energy he had left into that attack. "Yes I did it!" is all he could say before blacking out and hitting the ground hard face first having exhausted all of his Ki.

Test Arena 5

Bakugo was blowing up another 3 pointer when the giant green beem of ergery shot across the sky. "What the hell is that?" he wondered amazed by it. "It seems im not the only strong one here, this year is going to be very interesting," he said going back to blow up some more robots.

~Observation Room~

"What the heck was that!?" said the shadow with a scarf around his neck. The mouse looking shadow was just as surprised as the others where then he spoke, "It appears that young man just one shot the Titan and while rescuing that girl no less."

"It looks like his name is Izuku Midoriya, looks like we have a hero in the making," said the female shadow. The buff shadow just stared at the collapsed kid "Could he be the one I am looking for?" he said with a smile.

~Arena~

Uraraka tried to stand but failed she needed to get to where Izuku was to check on him. With the help of a metal pole she found, she managed to push herself up while using the metal pole as a cane and limped her way to him. What she saw was something she will always remember, Izuku had the biggest smile on his face. Sighing she couldn't help but smile as well "Oh Izuku you idiot…Thank You I wont forget this" Just then an alarm was heard indicating the end of the exam.

"Alright everybody good work, now if you are injured please tell me now so I can help you," said an old short looking woman with a needle shaped cane. "Who's that?" asked one of the students.

"That is the Youthful Heroine, known as Recovery Girl she can heal anyone with a kiss," said a french looking student. Walking up to Uraraka and Izuku who was still knocked out she asked, "Are you alright dear? Your ankle."

"I'm fine, I think my ankle is broken" said Uraraka looking at her ankle. Without a second thought she kissed Uraraka on the forehead and instantly her ankle was fixed "There you go sweety all better, now to the other child"

Shifting her attention on Izuku, "What is this? He looks completely fine? So why hasn't he woken up? He must have used all his energy in that final attack. Alright Miss you have an anti gravity quirk right, can you please use it on him and take him to the nurses office." Uraraka nodded and did what she was told.

~Nurse's Office~

"Izuku Midoriya, wake up fool!" said a voice. Izuku didn't recognize this voice, opening his eyes he noticed he was back in the empty void like when he met Goku. "Who said that?" asked Izuku looking around.

Suddenly a man with tall spiky hair in a blue jumpsuit with gloves appeared in front of him, he was wearing some kind of armor. "Look at you exhausting all your energy in such a short amount of time pathetic, and to think you are a saiyan. Where is your saiyan pride!" said the man scolding Izuku.

"Pathetic, listen here boy you are a saiyan so act like one! That clown kakarot didn't tell you anything. You are expelling out too much energy when you power up, all that energy could be used to fight for longer periods of time! Learn to control your power output, then learn to use that reserve energy when you need to!" The man said almost screaming at the poor boy.

Izuku was dumbfounded why didn't he think about that! "Now wake up and next time we met I'll teach you more" With that a white flash of light engulfed Izuku.

Izuku opened his eyes to find out he was staring at a ceiling. "Where am I? A hospital, a nurses office." he said softly. As he tried to get up he was quickly stopped by Uraraka who was waiting for him to wake up.

"Hey slow down you need to rest." her calming voice made Izuku fall back onto the bed. "What happened Uraraka? I remember going to help you but that's it." He said trying to remember what happened.

"You don't remember? Well after you came rushing to help me, you took down the Titan in one shot with a beam of energy. After that you collapsed and we brought you here." she said trying to copy the Kamehameha.

Suddenly the old lady walked in "She's right son, you should rest now and you" pointing at Uraraka "You should head home it's getting late, don't worry about him he will be alright." She said trying to reassure her.

"Go Ill be fine now Uraraka, I'll text you later alright." Said Izuku reassuring her. "Alright but you better text me!" She said waving as she made her way out.

"You got a good girlfriend there son" Recovery girl teased him. "I-It's not like that!" _'But maybe one day' _He said blushing at what she had said.

"Anyway I couldn't heal you because my quirk requires the body's energy to heal, and seeing that you had no energy it would have been dangerous to heal you. You should be fine now if I heal you. Just be careful from now on alright" Recovery scolded him. "Yes ma'am!" Izuku replied

Kissing him and once fully energized Izuku was allowed to leave. On the trip back home he had time to think about what had happened today. _'Hopefully I passed but I won't know until I get the results back. More importantly who was that other man? He had to be another saiyan, I have to train harder I need strength to protect people!' _Now more determined than ever, Izuku knew what he had to do!


	5. Chapter 5: Results

Results

A few days have passed by and still nothing, Izuku was starting to get scared. _'What if they wrote my address wrong? What if it got lost in the mail? What if I did so bad that they didn't bother writing me! I need to go lay down' _Izuku's thoughts were running wild again. Izuku sat at home waiting for the letter to arrive. He had texted Uraraka right after the exam, they had planned to meet up and open their letters together

As he went to his room, his mother suddenly ran inside the house holding what appeared to be a letter. "Izuku its here!" She panicked as he placed the letter in his hand.

Izuku stared at the letter to afraid to open it. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" Asked his mother. Snapping bad to reality, "Oh sorry mom me and Uraraka decided on meeting up and opening them together." Izuku replied.

"Oh Izuku such a ladies man I see. So who is she?" Teased his mother, "Well alright then, what are you waiting for, go" She said almost pushing him out the door.

Izuku called Uraraka to see if she received the letter as well, which she did. The place they decided to meet up was at the same cafe as before. As Izuku arrived he noticed that Uraraka was already sitting down at a table with two cups of coffee. "Hey Uraraka" said Izuku taking a seat across from her. "Hey Deku, I ordered for you already hope you don't mind." Izuku didn't mind in fact she got exactly what he liked.

"Before we see if we passed Deku I want to thank you for what you did during the exam" she said bowing slightly. Izuku blushed "I-It's okay Uraraka just looking out for a friend you know."

"Anyway you ready to find out if we passed or not?" asked Izuku. "N-no not really I'm still really nervous, you know what, let's open the letters at the same time that way we see each others result if we passed or failed, what do you say?" asked Uraraka nervously. "Sure lets do it, honestly I'm really nervous myself" he chuckled nervously.

Finally opening the letters simultaneously they were a little surprised to see that what appeared to be discs fall out, safe to say they were both really confused. The two discs suddenly began to be pulled together and with a quick motion they were joined together forming one disc. After a few seconds a hologram projection appeared on both of the dics. It was All Might!

"**Hello there young heros it is me All Might, I know what you are thinking "What is All Might here?" well the answer is simple, You are looking at the newest teacher at UA. I will be teaching hero basics this year. **Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing! His favorite hero will be teaching at UA! Uraraka was just as surprised, looking at Izuku she couldn't help but laugh noticing his big goofy smile.

"**Anyway onto the important Ochako Uraraka, we are happy to say that you have passed the written part of the exam! Now to the practical, Uraraka you scored 38 villain points not bad, but not good either. However there is a second way to score points we call it rescue points! And you earned 45 rescue points, for a total of 73 points congratulations you pass and Welcome to UA!" **

Uraraka screeched in excitement! "I did it Deku! I made it to UA!" she was so happy that she didn't notice that she got up and hugged Izuku.

The customers outside the coffee shop stopped and stared at the pair, noticing how cute they looked together. "T-That's great Uraraka I'm so happy for you! But can you please let me go people are staring at us." he said blushing red. Noticing what she was doing, she quickly let him go, "S-sorry got a little carried away." she said also blushing before going back to sit down.

"**Now let's see how young Midoriya did. For the written part you passed as well! As for the practical part, you young man earned 45 villain points not bad! But you also earned rescue points, 60 rescue points! Not only did you save Miss Uraraka but you were the only person who ran at the Titan to try and stop it. Not only that but it seems you sacrificed all the power you had left in order to defeat it, that is something that this school can't ignore. Bringing your total to 105 points beating everyone and taking first place in the exam! Congratulations young man you passed and earned a spot at UA, I expect great things from you young man. That it all, so long!" **As the projection disappeared Izuku let out the biggest sigh of relief. "I-I did it! Uraraka I got in too!" he said trying to fight back the tears of joy.

"Well I guess this means I'll get to see you more frequently huh" she said smiling. "Y-yeah, I still can't believe we both made it." Izuku said blushing slightly.

"Anyway I need to get home it's getting late, I'll see you in school alright bye." Uraraka waved as she left.

As Izuku was walking home he started to think about the deal he made with his mother, he had so much he wanted to know, so much to ask. Where did he even begin? But what bothered him the most is what would the answers to his questions would be. _'What if I don't ask the right questions, what if I don't like the answers to my questions' _

Finally making it to his front door. Opening the door, he was immediately greeted by his mother, "Oh Izuku dear welcome back, so don't keep your mother in suspense did you make it to UA?" his mother questioned.

"I-I made it Mom! I made it to UA!" is all he could say before the tears started falling.

"T-that's great Izuku! I am so happy for you! I always knew you can do it!" she cried but also thought back to the time when he was just a little kid, the doctor had just told him he had a useless quirk. _'Our baby boy has grown up so much, hasn't he, I bet you would be so proud of him'_

After a few minutes and lots of tissues later they finally relaxed and sat on the couch. "So Izuku as I promised I know you have questions about your father so ask away." she said preparing herself for the questions Izuku might have.

This was it, all the questions he ever wanted answers, were about to be answered. "Well to start off with, Who is my father?" he asked ready for her response.

"I think the best thing to do is to show you who he was." she said before getting up and going into her bedroom and returning with a picture. Handing it over to Izuku, he couldn't believe what he was seeing,

"This is my dad? Wow...he has the same freckles as I do and the same crazy hair" he smiled at the picture. This tall, freckled with spiky black haired man was his father. "Wait is that a...tail?" noticing something on the corner of the picture.

"Yes it is, see your father wasn't from around here and well he was…" before she could finish Izuku finished the sentence. "A saiyan"

Inko was shocked to say the least, _'How did he know? I'm sure I never told him anything, then how?' _Knowing that she had nothing else to hide from him she sighed, "Yes, yes he was. But Izuku how did you know?"

"I met someone who knew who I was, I know I am half saiyan. So tell me mom how did you meet dad?" he asked still looking at the picture.

"You know how I grew up in the countryside right? Well one day I was visiting your grandparents while I had the summer off from university. And one of the days I was there, I saw what looked like a shooting star but I noticed that it was coming straight down and crashed in a nearby field. So I went to look and what I found was a strange looking ship, it was a weird ball shaped object. I went into the crater it created to get a closer look, to my surprise I saw a man through the window of the ship." She was interrupted by Izuku, "It was Dad wasn't it?" he asked

"Yes, it was. When the pod opened he was badly injured and bleeding all over the place. I decided to take him back to my parents' garage where I can nurse him back to health. His recovery was slow and took months to fully recover and within those months we fell in love and well you came into our lives. Sadly, shortly after you were born, he had to leave us, I'll never forget the day when he told me he was leaving. His face was so filled with worry, he couldn't say where he was going because according to him it would put both of us in danger. However before leaving me left me a note saying three things. One, was to make sure to cut your tail. Two, to never let you stare at the full moon. Three, that he loved both of us and that you he'd hoped he would come back to us one day" Inko said hoping that Izuku will understand.

"I had a tail?! And why can't I stare at the full moon?" Izuku said in shock to the news he had just received. Inko chuckled seeing her son like this reminded her of him, "Oh Izuku so much like your father."

"Alright mom I have one last question, what was my father's name?" Izuku said looking at his mother. "Escar, he was a powerful man, always eager to fight, but calm when he needed to be. He also mumbled when he got too excited, kinda how you do" Inko smiled remembering her husband.

"I see, thanks mom this really means a lot to me," he said going to hug his mother. "You're welcome Izuku, if you have any other questions don't hesitate to ask me" she said holding his closer.

After going to bed Izuku sat on his bed thinking about what he just heard. _'Wow this is a lot to take in. Still can't believe dad was an alien. That makes me half human?' _Suddenly Izuku stood up sensing a familiar energy. "He's back! Master Roshi is back! I'll have to see him at the beach tomorrow. But something is wrong it feels like he's gotten weaker?" Izuku decided to ask Master Roshi what was wrong tomorrow, now it was time to rest.

~UA Principal's Office

"Are you sure about this All Might?" said a small little bear/mouse looking animal in a suit.

"Positive, principle Nezu" All Might said. Nezu thought about it for a good long while, sighing, he said, "Very well it is your choice and I must respect that, but what makes you positive that he will accept?"

All Might knew that it wasn't a for sure thing but "I have this gut feeling you know I can't really explain it." Smiling he looked straight at All Might, "I never questioned your gut feelings and I won't start now. So when do you plan to approach the boy?" Asked Nezu.

"I believe that I still have to see what the boy can do so I will wait half of the school to make my choice." Said All Might closing the file that read Izuku Midoriya on the front.


	6. Chapter 6: Farewells and New Beginnings

Note: Since it's my birthday today I've decided to post this chapter today :) hope you guys enjoy, thanks for reading!

Farewells and New Beginnings

Izuku woke up at the crack of dawn the next day to see Master Roshi. As he headed down to the trash filled beach he noticed that Master Roshi was there sitting on an old broken fridge. _'Strange, why isn't he looking at all the women that jog pass him.' _Izuku started to get scared, his Ki was weak, very weak. As he approached Master Roshi he noticed he looked different, older than he usually did.

"Master Roshi what's wrong you seem weaker since the last time we met?" Izuku asked hoping everything was alright.

"It's almost time for me to go Izuku." This confused Izuku. "Go? Go where you just got back?" He knew what he meant but didn't want to accept it.

"I'm going to die soon, very soon. But before I do I have to tell you something. It's about what you can do." Master Roshi said coughing out a little bit of blood.

Hearing that his Master was dying shock Izuku, his eyes widened, he began to breath heavy as well. "D-die, no that can't be right you were just fine just last week?! You can't be dieing, we have to get you to a hospital maybe they can help you."

With pain in his eyes he turned to look at Izuku who was starting to cry. "Listen Izuku my time here has come to an end, but I need you to listen to me now. You have great power within you I've sensed it since I first met you and one day soon I see that you too will transform. I want you to know when you do remember who you are. You are a Saiyan, proud and powerful race, quick to rush into battle. But you are also human, gentle and kind. One day I fear you will have to choose between the two, and I hope you choose correctly."

Izuku didn't want to hear this all he wanted was for his Master to get better, he didn't want him to die! "Master Roshi please, hang on I can get you help." He was now crying uncontrollably.

Placing his hand on top of Izuku's head "Oh Izuku my boy, you made these last months here enjoyable. But please don't forget my words, here take these." Master Roshi said handing Izuku a small pouch. "These are called Senzu Beans, they are a magical bean that heals all wounds and restores your Ki. I only had time to make 3 so don't waste them. However if you or someone you care about is in mortal danger don't hesitate to use them. Before you try no, they won't work on me. Also take these"

Master Roshi handed him bag inside where 6 bright orange balls with stars inside. "This are six of seven dragon balls, once all seven are collected you can summon a dragon to make any wish you want. I hope one day you find all seven." He said coughing out more blood.

Izuku still holding the items his master just gave him felt it, Master Roshi's Ki was almost out. "I won't forget Master Roshi I promise you!" Falling to his knees, he cried until he saw Master Roshi's body begin to fade away starting from the bottom up.

"I see so this is it huh." Said Master Roshi looking down at his now gone feet.

"N-no, no, no, no please no! There's still so much you have to teach me! I can't do it without you please don't go!" Izuku tried to hold onto Master Roshi but couldn't. His hands kept passing through him.

"It's okay Izuku" he smiled. "I can finally go to see my friends again after so many years, I couldn't be happier. I couldn't ask for a more peaceful death than to have my last student by my side. It was both an honor and a privilege to meet you Izuku Midoriya, I'll say hi to Goku for you."

Izuku cried has he saw Master Roshi disappear right in front of him.

And with that Master Roshi was gone, no body, no blood, no nothing a perfect and peaceful death.

"I-I couldn't help him! I want to be a hero, to save people but I just watched you die." tears still falling he created two fists and slammed the ground out of anger. _'Damn it why can't I help those care about the most.' _At the time Izuku didn't notice it but his power began to rise higher and higher letting out one final yell his ki exploded outward "**Raaaaahhhhhhhhhhh**!" As his Ki exploded out words it obligated all the trash on the beach, leaving nothing but sand and the sea. He didn't notice at the time but Izuku's hair flashed golden yellow for split second.

After regaining his composure he picked himself off the sand and began to walk back home with his head down the whole way.

Izuku couldn't sleep that night all he could think about was how he watched Master Roshi die unable to do anything. _'I promise you Master Roshi, I won't let you down. I'll become the number one hero and make you proud.' _

The next week went by painfully slow for Izuku, still feeling the loss of Master Roshi, he trained and trained from sunrise to sunset every day leading up to the first day of class at U.A. Izuku and Uraraka agreed to meet up after they see which class they got put into.

"Izuku dear are you sure you have everything backpack, pencils, pens, notebooks, handkerchief…." his mother asked muttering. _'I see how people can get annoyed by that.' _he thought.

"Yes mom i'm sure, now please I have to go or I'll be late." he said trying to open the door.

"Wait Izuku, look I just want to say how proud of you I am and I can say your father would be proud too" she said with a smile. "I know mom, and I'll try not to disappoint both of you. Bye mom" he said rushing out the door.

The commute to UA wasn't too bad, it was about a 20 minute train ride one way. And with his new train pass provided by the school, he could commute everyday.

Izuku was standing in front of the school waiting for Uraraka. They both made plans to meet up before they went to class. _'Finally here, I'll make you proud Master Roshi.' _

"Hey Deku! Aren't you excited today is the first day of class!" Uraraka said walking up to Izuku in her school uniform. _'Wow she looks cute in a uniform' _Izuku thought.

"Yeah I'm excited! By the way what class did you get into, I got in to 1A" He said blushing

"Really! Me too, wow looks like we will be seeing each other this whole year. But enough of that we got to get to class" she said. Izuku nodded and they went inside the school to find there class.

As they walked along the wide hallways Izuku began to feel large Ki sources. _'It seems like some of the teachers and a few students' _he thought arriving in front of a huge door that read 1A.

"Wow that's a big door!" Uraraka said surprised by the sheer size of the door. "It must be because of some students quirks" said Izuku.

As they walked inside Izuku noticed a familiar blonde it was Kachan and a glasses wearing student that were arguing over Kachan's behavior. He also noticed other students. _'Huh a girl with pink skin? Another with earphone jacks? A french guy? Does UA have an exchange program? Wow he looks like a crow!?' _Izuku didn't notice that he was muttering again.

Izuku felt a hand on his shoulder. "Deku, you're muttering again." said Uraraka making him stop muttering. "T-thanks for stopping me" he said blushing.

Without saying a word the glasses wearing student turned and looked at Izuku suddenly he started rushing at him.

"It's you from the entrance exam! I must apologize for my thinking towards you after the exam." he said bowing quickly. "My name is Tenya Iida, please accept my apology!"

_'What is he talking about? I'll just roll with it' _"N-no it's fine really" Izuku said trying to reassure him. That's when a certain duo hair colored kid caught his attention. _'It's him from the exam, it seems he is just as strong as I remember him'_

Just then the doors to the classroom opened. Stepping into the classroom was a man who looked like he needed to sleep wrapped inside of a sleeping bag. "If you are here just to socialize them leave now" After a few seconds the class quiet downed at went to their seats. "Huh, 7 seconds to shut up and listen, not bad but time is precious especially for us hero's. Now I'll be your homeroom teacher Mr. Aizawa, but before we do anything go put on your gym uniforms and meet me on the field in 10 minutes." The whole class looked at each other not knowing what was going on.

10 minutes later, the whole class was now in front of the field. "Alright everyone right now we are going to be testing your quirks" Mr. Aizawa said looking like he was about to drop dead.

"Um what about the entrance ceremony?" asked Uraraka

"We don't have time for stuff like that if you are looking to become pros. Plus it is good to know your own quirks limits." Mr. Aizawa said taking out a ball and tossing it to Bakugo.

"Since you got the most vallian points you got first. What was your distance in the ball toss in middle school?" Asked Azawa. "About 75 meters" Bakugo responded.

"Good now use your quirk, this I'll give a good reading on what you can do. Step inside the circle, do whatever you need to do just don't leave the circle." Instructed Aizawa.

Stepping into the circle Bakugo winded up and with an explosion launched the ball. "Die!" He said as he threw it. _'Die? Really? Kachan.' _Izuku could only shake his head.

After a few seconds Mr Aisawa turned and showed the device that read 754 meters. "This way we can accurately calculate your full

potential."

"Oh wow this looks like it's going to be fun! We get to use out quirks and everything!" Said a pink sinked girl. "Heck yeah UA is awesome!" Said a red haired kid.

"Fun you say?" Izuku knew something was wrong from the tone of his voice. "Alright then since it's so fun, the person who places last in the exam will be expelled from the hero course" Aizawa grinning which scared some of the students.

"B-but you can't do that can you? It's only the first day plus it's unfair." Uraraka said in a bit of a panic.

"Life's unfair if you don't like it then leave now" Aizawa scanned his students and no one moved a muscle. "No? Alright then let's begin shall we?" Aizawa said.

_'Alright it's time to prove that my time with Master Roshi was not wasted.' Izuku thought to himself. _

Up first was a 50 meter dash, they went in pairs of two unfortunately he was paired with Kachan. As they got ready at the line Izuku channeled his Ki threw his body.

**BOOM, **the starting gun fired. Izuku sprinted forward before Kachan could even leave the starting line. He finished in 2.2 seconds. Kachan on the other hand finished in 4.8 seconds with the help of his quirk.

_'Wow he's fast' _thought the other students. _'Hmm I probably should have increased my energy more. Half strength was enough' _Izuku thought to himself as he made his way back to the group.

_'Is this kid holding back on me?' _Asked Aizawa eyeing Izuku.

After the basic strength training test such as push ups, sit ups, and side steps, it was finally time for the ball throw again. After a few students have gone it was down to two people Izuku and Uraraka. Stepping into the circle Uraraka simply used her quirk on ball and threw it lightly, to the surprise of everyone except Izuku, the ball never came back down. Aizawa should the distance, which marked as infinity.

"Alright last but not least Midoriya your next." Izuku nodded and made his way to the circle. Before Izuku could throw the ball he sensed something or someone glaring at him. But before he could turn around to see who was glaring at him, he heard a loud voice behind him. It was Mr. Aizawa

"Listen Midoriya if you hold back on the test you will expelled understand!? I want everything you got." This stunned the class. _'He was holding back this whole time!? Just how strong is he!" _

"You want my full power, fine then but don't say I didn't warn you. You might want to step back." Izuku said with a bit of pride.

"HA! Damn Deku always trying to show off. Even though he was a useless quirk." Scoffed Kachan.

"Useless? Didn't you hear what he did during the entrance exam? He took out a Titan by himself!" Said Iida.

"Yeah you should have seen him! He saved me from being crushed from the Titan" Uraraka couldn't help but smile remembering how cool he looked.

Before Kachan could say anything they were interrupted by a blast of wind hitting him.

**"HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.." **The whole class witnessed Izuku begin to glow green with energy. As his power grew it started to create wind, strong wind. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAA..." **The wind was getting stronger it was to the point the students had to take cover behind a wall one of the students created. "**AAAAAAAAA" **Izuku was ready.

Turning to Aizawa, "This is my full power" Izuku looked like he was on fire, green aura surrounded him. The stare he gave Aizawa was enough to send chills down his spine, his face was serious, dead serious lacking all emotion focused purely on the task ahead "This kid, you really are something else" Aizawa said smiling.

"W-what the hell?! Deku you bastard were you just pretending to be weak this whole time?" Kachan said trying to shield his eyes from the dust.

Izuku gripped the ball tightly making sure that it won't slip out when he threw it. Izuku threw the ball, the shear force of the ball leaving his hand created a small shockwave that picked up dust. As the ball left his hand a loud BOOM was heard.

The whole class was stunned the kid looked really weak? But yet he is strong enough to do that. "How far did he throw that?!" Asked the pink skinned girl asked. "He was strong enough to create a sonic boom with just a throw, I'd say about 2000 meters." answered the black haired girl.

Everyone waited for Aizawa to show them how far, it took a couple seconds for the ball to reach the floor but when it did it shocked Aizawa. **2300 meters **reasons the device. The whole class just stood there with their jaws dropped.

"So how was that Mr. Aizawa, Or should I go again?" Asked Izuku.

"N-no that won't be necessary. Just go back to the group I'll show the results in a second." Aizawa said. Izuku nodded and went back with the rest of class.

"That was amazing Deku! I didn't know you were that strong!" Uraraka said running towards Izuku getting up close.

"O-oh it was nothing I just got lucky I guess." Izuku blushed seeing how close she was to his face.

'_Lucky my ass! Deku you've been hiding your true power haven't you!' _Bakugo thought as rage filled his mind.

"Alright these are the results." Aizawa said pointing at a board with all the students name. Izuku had gotten first place followed by Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Bakugo. _'I actually got first place!' _Izuku thought. Sadly, there was one kid who was not so happy Minoru Mineta, he had gotten last place.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise but you're not getting expelled that was just a lie I told so you can go all out." Aizawa said grinning. "Now hurry up and go changed we got an orientation to get to."

After the orientation, the day had ended and Izuku was exhausted. As he was walking out of the school he was stopped by Iida who wanted to talk.

"Today was an interesting day right Midoriya" Iida said straightening his glasses. "That power you demonstrated was amazing"

"I-it was nothing really just trying to be a hero" Izuku said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, Deku. Iida, wait up. You guys are heading to the station right. Mind if I tag along?" Uraraka said running behind them.

"Ah Uraraka sure let's all go to the station. But I must say why do you call Midoriya 'Deku' doesn't that mean useless?" Iida asked.

"Oh well, the thing is I hear as it meaning 'you can do it' so it has another meaning. Plus I think it's kinda cute" Uraraka said turning slightly red.

"I see. Well if it's all the same you I'll keep calling Midoriya" said Iida. Izuku nodded.

_'Wow first day of school and I already have more friends than I ever did when I was little' _Izuku smiled as he walked to the station with his new friends.


	7. Chapter 7: Worthy Opponent?

Worthy Opponent?

It was now day the second day of class, and Izuku was just as excited as the first day. Making his way to class he suddenly felt an evil presence. Snapping his head up he quickly looked around but found nothing. The presence disappeared as quickly as it appeared. _'I get the feeling something is going to happen soon' _Izuku thought as he entered his class.

"Hey Deku! What do you think we are going to do today? Whatever it is I can't wait!" Uraraka said energictly which made Izuku smile. _'Why does she make me smile?' _He thought.

"Hey Uraraka, I heard we are going to do some combat training. And yeah I can't wait either." Izuku said. Just then the Izuku eyes widened as he felt a huge power level appear out of nowhere. _'What or rather who is that? His power level is unbelievable. Wait there is only one person that energy can belong to' _Izuku thought trying to regain his composure.

**"I am…Coming threw the door like a normal person!" **Boomed a loud voice who was wearing a bright red and yellow costume. It was All Might.

_'How is that normal?' _Thought the whole class.

"Wow it's All Might!" asked Mina Ashido, quirk Acid

"Isn't that his silver age costume ribbit?" asked Tsuyu Asui, quirk frog.

"Wow Deku it's really All Might! He actually is teaching here at UA" Uraraka said turning to Izuku.

"I know it's amazing to see him in person! I wonder if he would sign his name in my notebook?" He said smiling. _'His power level is off the charts! I can see why they call him the number one hero!'_

**"Alright everyone settle down I need to get class started. Now today we will be testing you on battle situations! You will be broken into teams of two and will have heroes and villains. But first every good hero needs a costume!" **suddenly suitcases started appearing from the wall all numbered. **"These are your hero costumes you all submitted to the school. Now grab your respected case and meet me I ground alpha!" **

'_This will be the perfect chance to test myself against strong people' _Thought Izuku as he made his way to the boys changing room.

Outside Ground Alpha, All Might stood there waiting for his class. _**'This will be a great opportunity to see if he is really worth inheriting my quirk' **_

A couple seconds later the students started to come out of the locker rooms. Izuku was waking out of the locker room. Izuku was wearing a Gi similar to what Goku was wearing in the dream, but made some modifications with the color. Instead of orange he changed it to green, it was now an emerald green color like his eyes. The blue under shirt was now a solid black shirt, he also had the two wristbands which were also emerald green. _(Basically it's goku's uniform but green and black) _

Izuku made his way to where All Might was but couldn't help but notice the girls uniforms. _'Wow her costume is really revealing! Must be because of her quirk. If I remember correctly her name was Momo Yaoyorozu' _

"Deku?! Wow you look so cool. You really look like a hero!" said Uraraka in her hero costume.

"U-Uraraka! You are wearing a spacesuit?" asked Izuku blushing at the sight of her. _'Wow she looks amazing in that. But does it have to be so skin tight? Not that I'm complaining.' _

"Y-yeah it's really nice but there must have been some kind of mistake with the support department because I didn't want it so skin tight. I probably look super weird huh" Uraraka blushed 

"A-actually you look really cute," said Izuku turning away and exploding red. _'Damn it did I really say that out loud!' _

He didn't notice that Uraraka also exploded red, _'H-he thinks I look cute!' _

"**All of you look amazing! Now for the fun part Battle Training. As I said before you will be split into two teams of two, one hero team and one villain. I have put all your names in this box and I will choose randomly. There will be a bomb that the hero team will have to touch in order to win however if the villain team manages to capture or stall the heroes the villains win. Now let's get started. **

_**Teams are the same no changes from the anime**_

Izuku was happy that he was on the same team as Uraraka and Uraraka felt the same. Given 15 minutes to prepare they decided to talk strategy.

"So Deku how do you want to do this?" asked Uraraka.

"We should head straight to the bomb Iida will probably stay guarding it, while Kachan will probably go after me" he said

"I've been meaning to ask about that why does he hate you so much?" Uraraka asked.

"I haven't said this to anyone but I know I can trust you, it has to do with my quirk. At first I was told my quirk was useless and eventually Kachan found out and started picking on me, and so did most of the students in my class. I was picked on, beat up, and ignored by my classmates. But just a year ago my Master taught me how to use my power. It turns out I just had to unlock my potential" said Izuku looked down at his Gi.

"S-sorry if I brought up some bad memories, I didn't mean to" Uraraka said frowning.

"I-it's fine really I'm over it. But yes I'm sure he will go after me first when he does leave him to me just head straight to the bomb site" Uraraka nodded as an alarm sounded to indicate the start of the battle.

**With Iida and Kachan**

"Hey four eyes, do you think Deku and round face can really give me a challenge?" Asked Bakugo.

"Deku? Oh you must mean Izuku, and well you saw what he did during the quirk assessment. And her name is not round face its Uraraka, and she is a smart person we can't underestimate her" said Iida adjusting his glasses.

"Tsk, we will have to see about that. I'm going to find him guard the bomb while I'm gone" ordered Bakugo. As he left Iida could only stand there and wonder what kind of history did Izuku and Bakugo have? _'Questions for another time, I need to focus on the mission ahead' _Iida thought as the alarm sounded.

**Back With Izuku and Uraraka **

Izuku and Uraraka both made their way into the building, there were a lot of turns in the building making it easy for someone to take them by surprise. _'Damn it I can't get any accurate read on their Ki with All Might here, Kachan could easily sneak attack us' _Izuku thought as they turned a corner.

Almost one cue, Izuku felt a sudden spike of energy, it was Bakugo about to blow them up he jumped back to pulling Uraraka out of the explosion but he didn't get out unscratched. "Uraraka! Watch out out!" The explosion managed to catch Izuku in the face drawing blood from his lips and throwing him to the ground.

"Deku! Alright you alright?" Uraraka asked worried about her teammate.

"He's fine round face, but I'll be more concerned about what's going to happen" Kachan's voice grew dark.

Izuku wiped the blood off his lip, "Uraraka go and find the bomb, I'll handle Kachan"

"B-but I can't just leave you" she said not wanting to leave him.

"I'll be fine now go, there's a time limit so go." Uraraka nodded and took off running to look for the bomb.

"Don't make me laugh Deku! You handle me please what makes you think this will be any different from when we were kids" Kachan said sparking more explosions from his hands.

"Because Kachan you aren't dealing with the same useless Deku from our childhood. Someone change the meaning of Deku now means you can do it! **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Powering up Izuku could feel his power growing and growing.

'W-what the hell?! Deku you bastard I thought you had a useless quirk all these years. You've been lying to me, to everyone!" Kachan let out more explosions from his hands.

_**Observation Room**_

All the students were staring at the giant monitor watch the match unfold. As Izuku exploded with green energy the whole class couldn't help but back away from the screen out of instinct.

"Wow incredible it looks like he is on fire! How manly is that!" said Eijiro Kirishima: Quirk hardening.

"I know right it almost looks like a power up from an anime!" said a pair of gloves? Toru Hagakure quirk, Invisibility.

"**Remember kids, the fight has just started so it can go any way so both of them need to be careful if they don't want to lose" **All Might said looking at the screen.

A certain duo colored hair kid was in the back of the room staring at the monitor. _'This could be interesting' _

_**Back with Izuku and Kachan**_

Kachan ran towards Izuku, he swung his arm wide ready to punch Izuku in the face but to his surprise Izuku grappled him over his shoulder and threw him on the ground making Kachan spit up some blood.

"You always start with a wide right swing Kachan. After all those years of bullying I can now use those moves against you" Izuku said with a smirk.

"Fine then how about this!" Kachan got up using his explosions to rocket himself towards Izuku. Raising both hands in front of Izuku and blasting him.

Caught off guard Izuku was thrown backwards into the wall hitting it, causing him to yell out in pain. His costume has gotten damaged, small burn mark began to show. As Izuku got up all he could think about was how strong Kachan is.

_'I need to be careful I couple more blasts like that and i'm done for. Plan B it is then' _Izuku thought as he fired Ki blasts.

"I'm not done yet Deku! I have to show how worthless you really are! What!..." Kachan said as five small green blasts cane rocketing towards him, hitting him and throwing him back into a wall which pinned him against it. _'Damn it Deku. Where did you get this kind of power?' _

Before Bakugo could react Izuku can in punching Kachan in the stomach, followed by a swift uppercut and finishing with a hard kick to the ribs which made Kachan spit up blood.

Izuku walked towards Kachan who was now down on one knee. "How the tables have turned Kachan" Izuku felt a surge of pride fall over him.

This only angered Baguko. "Do you honestly think you have me beat! Then how about this!" Jumping back Baku go tried to get some distance between Izuku.

"If you know so much about me then you know what this does" he said reaching and beginning to remove a pin from his gauntlet.

All Might's eyes widened when he knew what Bakugo was doing,** "Bakugo stop! You could end up killing him" **All Might's voice was heard on the loudspeakers.

"He won't die if he dodges!" Bakugo said releasing the pins.

_'He can't be serious, damn it this is going to hurt' _Izuku thought as he crossed his arms in a x formation in front of him.

**BOOM! **Bakugo's explosion shocked the entire building causing all the windows in a 30 meter radius to shatter.

**"Nooooo!" **All Might's voice was heard **"The exercise is over!..." **Before All Might could finish his sentence he was interrupted by one of the students.

"Sir! Look!" All Night turned to the monitor. _**'T-that's impossible!' **_He couldn't believe what he was seeing Izuku was not only alive but he was still standing. What little sense of relief he felt will soon disappear when he saw the condition Izuku was in.

Izuku's breath was heavy. Each breath he took hurt more and more. His face was now dripping with blood, burn marks ran from his arm to his leg. His costume now missing exposing his chest which was also bruised and bloody.

_'Oh crap that hurt like hell. My body feels heavy, my Ki is all but gone. Damn it I'm going to lose' _Izuku thought as he looked around.

**"Bakugo do that again and your team losses, Midoriya can you continue? " **All Might said.

"Y-yes" He said struggling to respond.

"Deku! Deku! Coming please! What happened, what was that explosion I heard." Urarakas voice was heard over the communication device in Izuku's ear.

"U-Uraraka? That explosion was from Kachan. And I'm not doing so good right now." He said.

"Oh no I'm going back to help you where are you? I found the bomb and Iida but that doesn't matter right now I'm going to help you" Uraraka said trying to find out where he was.

"N-no stay where you are. I got one last thing I want to try. Trust me Uraraka this going to work, when it does you have to be ready to touch the bomb…Oww" Izuku said grabbing his side.

"O-okay i don't like it but I'll just have to trust you. Whatever you are going to have to do it fast Iida might capture me. And please be careful" Uraraka said worried about her friend.

"Will do" said Izuku now turning his attention to Bakugo.

"Hey Kachan! I'm still standing! Is that the best you got for me!" Izuku said fighting through the pain. _'Why didn't I bring a senzu bean, it really would have helped right about now' _

Bakugo was in complete shock. Not only did Deku not dodge the attack, he was still standing.

"D-damn it Deku! You think you are so much better than me don't you! Now look at you. Barely able to stand and a bloody mess. Well screw you! I don't care if I lose I'm taking you down!" Kachan said rushing Izuku ready to pull another pin.

_'I never practiced this but its all or nothing now!' _Izuku thought also rushing Kachan. "KAIO-KEN!" Shouted Izuku, suddenly red aura began to form around Izuku.

Izuku felt his body swell up. This muscles increased in mass. Without a shirt now everyone in the observation room also noticed.

_'This is ripping my body apart! I don't think I can hold it for more than a minute' _Izuku thought feeling more pain than he already was.

"Kaio-what?" Was the only words Kachan could get out before being met by Izuku's fist, which hit him straight under his chin.

Izuku punched Bakugo so hard that it sent him flying towards the ceiling. Izuku was not done yet, Izuku quickly jumped up and punched Kachan again with both fists to the stomach. The impact is so hard that it send Bakugo crashing into the ceiling breaking it.

Floor after floor this happened until they reached the floor with Uraraka and Iida. As the floor they were standing on began to break and fly upwards this caused Iida's focus to shift from Uraraka to Izuku.

"What is this?!" Iida yelled surprised at what was happening.

"D-Deku?" Uraraka was shocked to see the state Izuku was in. It before she could say anything else she heard a yell.

"Uraraka now!" Izuku yelled, knowing that Iida was distracted.

In the confusion she had made herself weightless and jumped over the giant hole in the floor. Now safely over the hole. "Release" she said as he fell right on top of the bomb hugging it. "Got it!"

"Got it!" Was the last thing Izuku heard before passing out from the pain. Bakugo had also passed but this was due to the rocket punch Izuku delivered to his stomach.

Observation Room

"**Hero Team Wins! Now medic bots please take young Midoriya now!" **All Might yelled over the microphone.

"That was incredible, he withstood that blast, that was so manly!" said Kirishima

"Yes it was quite impressive but he received too much damage during that fight and barely passed the exam." explained Momo Yaoyorozu.

"**How right you are Yaoyorozu! He did take too much damage during the fight making himself a liability to his teammate. Take what you just saw to heart kids, while it is true that they won, it came a cost. And always remember to Go Beyond…" **said All Might turning his attention to the class. "PLUS ULTRA!" shouted the whole class in unison.

**"Now if you excuse me I have to go help young Midoriya" **he said running towards the arena.

Back on the test field

"Deku! Deku! Please wake up!" Uraraka was shocked to see Izuku laying face down on the ground motionless. A single tear was seen running down her cheek.

"It seems he just passed out due to his injuries. I'm sure Recovery Girl can heal him. So don't worry Uraraka" Iida said trying to comfort her.

As this was unfolding Bakugo began to wake up. "W-What the hell happened?" he asked looking around. _'Oh now I remember. That damn Deku! He actually was able to knock me out, but what the hell was that aura?' _

Bakugo looked around until he saw him. Izuku there laying on Uraraka's lap, a burned and bloody mess. His eyes widened an expression of pure shock fell over him, then one of anger. _'I swear Deku, I will make you never want to play heroin again!' _He thought before walking out of the building without saying a word.

As the medic bots came in a carefully placed Izuku on a stretcher. Uraraka could only watch as they carried him away hoping that he will be alright. _'Please be alright Deku' _

All Might walked into the building. **"Alright kids, please make your way to the observation room, we still have others who need to take the test" **he noticed Uraraka who was frowning. Walking up to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. **"I know you are worried but trust me when I say he will be just fine, Recovery Girl will patch him up" **he smiled.

Uraraka nodded and proceeded to follow him out of the building.


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

Aftermath

Izuku did not know what was going on, he was knocked out and awoke once again to an empty black void. _'Huh looks like I'm back here again, I wonder if I'm going to meet someone else here' _

Looking around he noticed a bright light At first he thought it was a sun but it got closer and closer. "That isn't a sun?" he said trying to make out what it was.

"Is that a man? He's wearing an orange uniform. Wait it couldn't be Goku!?" He said jumping with excitement. As the bright white light stopped in front of him it began to materialize into Goku.

**"Hey there Izuku! It's been a while huh" **Goku said laughing.

"Goku! It really has been" Izuku said.

**"So I heard you got talking to Vegeta huh. Yeah he can be really mean sometimes but he's a good guy. Anyway, I'm here to tell you something" **Goku'sturned serious as he said this.

Izuku swallowed nervously. _'What does he want to tell me' _

**"Listen Izuku you are strong but don't forget you are not invincible we all have our limits, you are young so your power still hasn't fully been unlocked. I know you want to get stronger but remember this, power comes in response to a need not a desire" **Goku sighed **"I also saw what you did to your body taking hits like that will only make you less effective in a fight, not really smart, your lucky you are half saiyan. You see we saiyans have a unique ability to grow stronger every time we get close to death. So you will probably be a little stronger than before." **Goku said.

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing! _'I'll get stronger every time I get close to dying? That sounds like a cheat code to me' _

**"Oh also Master Roshi wants to send his regards, he told me to tell you that he is happy now and he doesn't blame you for not being able to save him. Also he mentioned someone? Uraraka? He said you are a real "ladies man" just like he was when he was younger" **Goku said trying to hold back his laughter.

At first Izuku felt like he was about to cry but after hearing that Master Roshi was happy, but hearing the last part he turned bright red. "N-no she's just a friend I guess? Anyway tell Master Roshi I won't let him down, I will become a great hero!" He said as the void was turning from black to white.

Izuku had woken up for real. He was laying down on a bed. Sitting up here looked at the clock and started to panic. "Oh no! It's 3pm I missed the whole day! Aizawa is going to kill me!" he said, trying to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't mister!" A voice came from behind the curtains. "You get back on that bed and let me heal you properly and then you can go" It was Recovery Girl!

"S-sorry about that I just panicked for a second" Izuku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway let's get you patched up" she said kissing Izuku on the arm. As the wounds began to close Izuku only watched in amazement.

"Alright then off you go you should be able to catch the tail end of your last class if you hurry. Now please keep those bandages on for at least the night time." She said

Izuku thanked her and rushed out the door, feeling different? _'Wow I feel great! Looks like Goku was right' _he thought as he ran to his class.

Making his way to class he stopped just before he opened the door. _'What if Kachan is mad at me for knocking him out? I don't want to get injured again. Oh well there's nothing I can do now' _he thought as he opened the door to his class.

Once he opened the door, he was immediately swarmed by some of his classmates.

"Hey it's you! You're the guy who withstood Bakugo's attack! So manly! Oh i'm Kirishima by the way"

"That was amazing what you did! You were so awesome with your blasts and moves. My name is Mina, nice to meet you!" She said getting a little too close for comfort.

Izuku gave them an awkward smile. _'Woah I wasn't expecting this. But I don't see Kachan anywhere?' _He thought looking around the room.

He didn't find Kachan but he found someone else. Uraraka, she was with another classmate, they both were carrying two giant stacks of paper. _'It seems they went to do help Aizawa with something' _Before he could think of anything else she ran towards him.

"Deku! You're finally awake, oh thank goodness! I was so worried" Uraraka said fighting back tears.

This made Izuku blush, "S-sorry if I made you worry. But I'm alright now promise" he said smiling.

_'Are those two dating?' _Thought everyone in the class.

"Anyway where is Kachan? I don't see him anywhere?" He asked still looking around.

"Oh you mean Bakugo, he left about a minute before you got here. He left without saying a word, he also didn't say anything after we won" Uraraka said puzzled by his reaction.

_'If I hurry i can still catch him' _Izuku thought. "Hey Uraraka, I'll see you tomorrow alright I need to go catch up with him alright bye!" he said dashing out of the classroom.

"So are you two like dating?" Asked Mina, walking up to Uraraka.

"D-dating! N-no we aren't dating. We are just friends" Uraraka said turning red as a tomato.

"Hmmmmm it looked that way to me, well if you don't want him can I take him?" Mina said with a smug look on her face.

"Sur….wait what!? I mean...Do you…" Uraraka was stumbling with her words.

Mina laughed. "I'm just kidding, but if you don't hurry someone else might take him away. Could be me" Mina said as she was walking away.

This shook Uraraka, he liked him sure but as a friend maybe? Maybe more, _'No I have to focus on school, now is not the time. She does have a point though' _Uraraka littly slapped her cheeks.

Izuku was running through the halls trying to find Kachan but no luck. _'Wait I can sense him if I try really hard, let's see'_ Izuku stopped and emptied his mind. Izuku felt something a small tingle in his head, _'It has to be Kachan, but where is he?' _After a few more seconds he got his answer. _'There! In Front of the school' _Izuku ran after him.

"Kachan Wait!" Izuku screamed.

Bakugo turned around to find Izuku running towards him.

"What do you want Deku" Bakugo said with surprisingly calm voice.

"I just want to apologize about what happened, I didn't mean to knock you out" Izuku said carefully trying not to make him angry.

Bakugo gritted his teeth, "You got lucky Deku, it won't happen again, I promise you that"

"R-right, let's keep getting stronger together Kachan!" Izuku said smiling.

**U.A. Office **

"These years kids have a lot of work ahead of them so they better be ready." Aizawa said looking over the results of the test.

"This Midoriya kid has a lot of power, but he thinks he's invincible, we will have to work on that" he said going over Izuku's exam.

"This is a surprise, you still here Aizawa?" Asked Present Mic. "You should go home already"

"As much as I can't I still have some paperwork to fill out for the exercise we are going to do at the USJ" Aizawa rubbed his eyes.

"Oh yeah your class is doing that in a couple of days" said Present Mic.

"Yeah we have to see how well they do under some rescue exercises" he said with a creepy smile.

**Later that day with Izuku**

After having dinner with his mom, Izuku decided to head to his room to do some homework. After about an hour he was tired.

"Man this sucks, Let's see what Uraraka is doing." He said picking up his phone.

Uraraka was busy with homework when she heard her phone went off. _'A text? From Izuku' _

'Hey Uraraka, what's up' -Izuku

'Nothing much just doing homework' -Uraraka

'Yeah I took a break it's really boring' -Izuku

'Yeah I know! Anyway how are your injuries?' -Uraraka

'They are fine now, I just need to keep the bandages on for tonight after that I should be fine' -Izuku

'That's great! Well I'm going to finish up my homework and go to bed, it's been a long day' -Uraraka

'Yeah I should probably finish up mine too, alright then I'll see you tomorrow then goodnight' -Izuku

'Yeah, goodnight' -Uraraka

As Izuku put his phone down he couldn't stop thinking of her. _'Damn it why can't I get her out of my mind' _he sighed and decided to just keep doing his homework.

The next couple of days were pretty boring. They went over hero rules and regulations, safety laws, and hero registration law. As much as Izuku thought these topics where boring he knew that they were important.

Izuku was tired after all he didn't get enough sleep last night. _'I have a bad feeling about today' _this thought rang inside mind all the way to school.

As he walked he couldn't help but feel someone was watching him. _'There is someone or something that is following me. A villain?' _He thought as he turned to where he felt the stare.

_'There you are' _He looked at the direction on a tall building. On the roof there was a someone wearing an all black hoodie and trench coat. Izuku had to know who this was, without giving it a second thought he disappeared from the line of sight of the mystery person.

_'What! Where did he go!' _Thought the mystery person.

"Hey!" Izuku shouted, this caused the mystery person to turn around in shock as in front of him stood Izuku.

'_He's fast, can't say im surprised though' _The mystery person thought.

"I don't know what your deal is but you better back off" Izuku's voice was stone cold.

Making sure that there face was covered their face, they jumped from roof to roof making their escape. _'Not now, soon I will show myself to you Izuku. When that day comes you'd best be prepared, protect those you care about because I'm the one you need to fear the most' _

Izuku caught a quick glimpse at the mystery person's eyes. "Those eyes are blood red, scary stuff"

Looking down at his watch he noticed the time. "Oh no, i'm going to be late at this rate I need to pick it up the pace" he said starting to run.

Jumping off the building he landed and started to run as fast as he could, picking up dust as he ran past.

'_Just who was that? And why did his Ki feel so dark, but yet so familiar and those eyes so filled with hate' _Izuku thought as he ran towards the school. _'I will have to be careful these coming days, I don't know what he his planning. I have to keep everyone safe, no matter what' _

Izuku had some trouble getting into the school, the press had gotten wind of All Might's acceptance as a teacher at UA and they wanted an interview. However, only teachers and students with a valid ID can enter the school, any who didn't would be meet by a giant metal wall.

Now in school everything was normal, class went on without any problems. That is until Aizawa walked into the room.

Today Aizawa had an announcement to make, "Today you will be picking your class representatives"

All at once every student shouted "I want to be it!"

'_It's too early for this' _Aizawa said activating his quirk which quickly made the class shut up. "I can't care how you do it just chose someone by the time class ends. I suggest you leave it to a vote" Aizawa said sliding into his sleeping bag.

"Alright everyone I'm going to pass out slips of paper please write down your vote and then pass it forward" said Iida passing out papers.

After collecting Momo tallied up the votes, the results Izuku Midoriya 5 points, Momo with 3, and Iida with 2.

Bakugo was furious at this, "Who the hell voted for Deku!"

Uraraka just whistled at this. _'I should probably keep my vote to myself' _

No one was more surprised than Izuku _'Well it looks like i'm the class president, somehow. I promise you that I'll protect everyone no matter what' _

"Well there it is Midoriya is class representative and Yaoyorozu is vice representative" Aizawa said waking up from his nap. Just then the bell rang, it was lunch time!

While walking to the cafeteria, Izuku decided to have lunch with Iida and Uraraka, they got their food and sat down on an empty table.

"So Midoriya why do you want to become a hero?" Asked Iida out of nowhere.

This question caught Izuku off guard, "Well you see Iida it's cause up until recently I was treated as a quirkless person, yes I had a quirk but it was 'useless' until my master taught me how to use it properly. I want to prove to everyone that I can become a hero" he said looking down at his food.

"I-I'm sorry you had to go through that Midoriya" Iida said regretting what he asked.

"Hey forget about it I'm alright now, anyway, why do you want to become a hero Uraraka?" Izuku asked.

"Well...I'm in it for the money" she said scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"For the money!?" both Izuku and Iida said.

"D-don't get me wrong there is a reason why...my parents run a construction company and well it's not doing that well right now and I want to repay them for all they have done for me," she said.

"Well that changes everything Uraraka, it's a great reason to become a hero!" Izuku said reassuring her. Iida did as well with a simple nod.

Izuku went back to eating but while he was enjoying his food he suddenly felt and evil presence. He looked around in a panic thinking it was an attack by the mystery person. Shortly after an alarm began to sound which sent all the students running towards the exit. All three got caught up in the stamped as they were being pushed and smushed he found out what the cause of the alarm.

"It's the press guys!" he tried to tell everyone but no one would listen. Seeing Uraraka he got an idea, "Uraraka make me weightless!" he said extending out an arm.

She knew he had a plan so she made him weightless. Floating above the stampede of students he knew he had to make them stop and listen. **"HAAAAAAA!" **Izuku charged up. As his aura began to expand he held out his hand, and let out a blast that shot past the exit. Barely missing the students running towards the exit, this caught the attention of everyone.

"Guys! It's only the press relax and let's go back and enjoy the rest of our lunch" he said firmly.

The other students noticed the press rushing inside the school and decided to return to finish their lunch.

"Uraraka, you can release your quirk now" He said upside down due to the lack of gravity.

Uraraka laughed but did eventually, place the tips of her hands together she said "Release", Izuku landed on his feet and made his way back to his table to finish his meal.

Lunch was now over and after going to other classes it was now time for homeroom once again.

"Alright everyone today you will be having training exercise off campus so get your suits and head to the bus" Aizawa instructed.

The whole class cheered, but little did they know that their biggest challenge yet was quickly approaching.

**Unknown Location **

"Are we ready?," said the unknown figure.

"Yes, we are just getting the last of the minions ready. But everything should be ready by this afternoon" said the mist individual.

"Perfect, in a few hours the whole world will know to live in a world without their precious symbol of peace" the unknown figure grinned evilly.

"It's unfortunate that we lost the test subject a while ago, it would have been of great use to us" the mist individual said.

"Yes, but we must trust sensi to get it back, now let's focus on the task ahead" the unknown figure said. "Let's go"


	9. Chapter 9: Spark of Hope

Spark of Hope

"Well that's all, go change into your hero costumes and meet in front of the bus" Aizawa said walking out of the classroom.

After quickly changing, they began to load onto the bus. Izuku sat next to Uraraka, but quickly fell into deep thought.

_'Master Roshi said something about transformation? I wonder how I do that? Do I need to train more or do I need a sort of item? If it like a power up I wonder how much stronger I'll get' _Izuku failed to notice that he was muttering, until Uraraka shook him back to his senses.

"Deku, are you alright?" she asked

"Y-yeah just thinking about something, what were you guys talking about?" Izuku asked nervously.

"We were talking about our quirks and what they do and we were asking what is your quirk, Ribbit" said Asui

"O-oh Asui, my quirk is energy manipulation, I can use my body's energy and use it in various ways" Izuku said creating a small Green Ball of energy in the palm of his hand. "See"

"Call me Tsu, and I see that's really cool Ribbit" she said amazed by what she saw.

"Wow that's so manly" said Kirishima. "My quirk isn't flashy like some people, so I don't think it's all that useful" he said transforming his arm hard.

"Really? I think your quirk is really cool! It can be really useful in rescue as well as combat" Izuku said

"You really think so! Awesome thanks man" Kirishima smiled.

"Talking about flashy quirks I'd say that would be Bakugo or Todoroki, Ribbit" said Tsu pointing at the two. "But Bakugos personality is a little how should I say this? Bad"

"What did you say frog face!" Baku go exploded in anger.

"See, proving my point, Ribbit" she said smugly.

"You know dude we known you for a little bit and we all know your personality is terrible," said Denki

_'I can't believe this Kachan is actually getting picked on!?' _Izuku was surprised to see this.

"Hey Deku you're doing it again" Uraraka said shaking Izuku again.

"Ahh thanks Uraraka" Izuku smiled his cheeks turning red. Mina picked up on this and decided to have a little fun.

"Sooo are you two like dating or something?" Mina asked which made the whole class stop and stare at the pair.

Both of them turned bright red. "N-no no we aren't dating or anything like that, we are…" Uraraka couldn't think of an answer. "Friends!?" They both said in unison.

"Hmmm, I get it, well then Izuku want to go out with me?" Mina asked with a smug look on her face.

Izuku's face turned white not knowing how to process what just happened. "I-I- um, w-well you see t-that's…" He turned to see Urarakas face only to find her face expressionless.

"I'm just kidding Midori, you're so easy to mess with" Mina laughed at their expense.

'_Did she just call me Midori?' _Izuku let it slide

"Alright quiet everyone, we have arrived" said Aizawa.

Once everyone was out of the bus the students were completely amazed by the sheer size of the facility. Making their way in they were greeted by the Space Hero, Thirteen.

"Oh my god it's Thirteen! My all time favorite hero!" Yelled Uraraka

Izuku smiled seeing her smile, her smile was contagious and always made Izuku feel happy.

Hey Thirteen, where is All Might? He's supposed to be here right now." Aizawa asked to which Thirteen only respondee holding up 3 fingers.

"Ahh I see well no helping it, go ahead Thirteen"

"Alright everyone, I just want to go over something with you before we start and that is your quirks and how they can be easily be used to hurt someone." Thirteen said.

This confused some of the students.

"As some of you may know my quirk is Blackhole, I can take anything I suck up anything and dematerialize it down to it's atoms. Perfect for rescue missions but also very dangerous. I could easily use my quirk to kill, but thanks to training it never has happened. What I'm saying is treat your quirks as weapons, learn to control and use them correctly. Alright with that out of the way let's get started!" Thirteen said.

As Izuku was still processing what Thirteen said he began to sense something. _'What is this? So strong and so evil!' _His eyes went wide, his face turning white. He couldn't believe the energy he was sensing it was mind boggling.

"Deku? Are you alright it looks like you just saw a ghost or something" Uraraka noticed his panic look.

"Mr. Aizawa something is coming!" Izuku said turning his attention to the fountain in the center of the U.S.J.

As a black mist portal began to form, out walked a lot of villains, all with different quirks. But Izuku was not concerned with them, it's what followed that scared him. A giant creature with a bird like head emerged from the portal, his brain visible.

_'That can't be possible! What is that thing it's so strong, if I'm feeling this right that thing is just as strong as All Might!' _Izuku stepped back in fear.

"Are those robots or something Mr. Aizawa?" Asked Kirishima.

"N-no those are real villains! Everyone group up, Thirteen protect the students, and Kaminari called for help" Aizawa ordered. "I'm going to buy you some time to get away, now go!" he said jumping down the stairs towards the horde of villains.

With Aizawa

Aizawa was making quick work of the low class villains. Using his capture weapon and the use of his eraser quirk. Punching, kicking, and slamming villains into the ground left and right.

"Why don't we have a little fun, what do you say Nomu?"

The giant creature stretched and ran towards Aizawa who quickly activated his quirk. But it had no affect.

"What! Did I miss? No, this is his natural speed and power. If that's true then that thing is almost as strong as All Might" Aizawa said jumping out of the Nomu's reach.

"But of course he was specifically designed to **Kill **All Might, Kurogiri go after the kids, if things don't go your way take a hostage and bring them to me, Nomu will handle Eraserhead" said the villain with a ton of hands attached to his face and arms.

"Yes, Shigaraki at once" Kurogiri teleported away

Back with the students

"He won't be able to hold them off for long, we got to help him!" Izuku said as he ready to jump down there to help. But was stopped when he noticed a black mistake form in front of the class.

"It would be in your best interest if you paid attention to who's in front of you," said a tall dark mist person.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves, we are the League of Villains, and you lot have the great honor in becoming our first victims in our grand plan to take down All Might" before he could continue, he was jumped by Bakugo and Kirishima. Both of their attacks have no effect on him.

"How rude of you. I'll deal with you later but first the hero." The mist guy said activating his quirk, aiming for the hero.

"Oh no you dont Black Hole!" Yelled Thirteen activating his quirk. Thirteen's quirk began to suck up the mist villain.

"To predictable" said the mist guy opening a portal in front of him and reopening it, behind thirteen.

From the portal behind Thirteen, his quirk began to suck away at the suit on his back.

"What! No my quirk!" Thirteen yelled as his quirk tore through his back. He deactivated just in time, but not fast enough to avoid injury. Thirteens quirk ripped the suit off of his back exposing his back to the black hole and causing large cuts.

"And now for the students, my part was to make sure to separate you all now disperse." He created portal that threatened to cover them all.

"Oh no, everyone move!" Yelled out Izuku pushing Uraraka and Mina who were closest to him out of the way of the portal. Iida also was able to get out of the way in time and save a couple of students as well.

"Deku no!" Uraraka tried to reach out to grab him but it was too late he was gone and so was most of the class. Leaving only a few students with the now injured Thirteen.

Izuku closed his eyes expecting an attack but felt nothing, when he opened his eyes he noticed he was falling into a lake. _'Oh no I can't swim!' _He thought as he crashed into the water hard.

Now underwater Izuku started to panic, he desperately tried to swim towards the surface but with no success. Kicking and squirming trying to get to the surface.

Izuku sensed something approaching him at a fast speed. _'It has to be one of the villains we saw, crap I can't get away he's going to get me' _Izuku thought as he closed his eyes.

"Nothing personal kid but I gotta take you out!" Said the shark faced villain opening his jaw wide, ready to take a bite out of Izuku.

Before he could take a bit out of Izuku, the villain was kicked in the face by Tsu, who quickly wrapped her tongue around Izuku and pulled him onto a nearby ship, where Mineta was on too.

"T-tsu!" He said coughing out water, "You saved me, thank you"

"No problem but we got bigger fish to fry, Ribbit" she said looking at the villains circling the boat they were on.

"Guys I don't want to be that guy but we need to seriously get out of here" Mineta said crying his eyes out. "All I have are these sticky purple balls on my head. They stick to pretty much anything but it's so useless right now"

"Okay okay let me think" After a few seconds of think Izuku had a plan. "Alright listen up, Tsu wrap both me and Mineta with your tongue and jumped as far as you can. Mineta, when I say so throw as many balls as you can into the water, while they are distracted I'll fire off an energy blast into the water hopefully they will get caught vortex and onto your balls"

"Sounds like a plan to me ready Mineta" asked Tsu

"No but let's do it but if I die please delete my internet history" Mineta begged.

Ignoring him Izuku nodded to Tsu signaling it all was time, Tsu wrapped her tongue around them both and jumped. Once in the air every villain in the water looked up at them.

Izuku powered up, "Raghhhhhh" firing off a large Ki blast into the water exploding when it made contact with the bottom of the lake, created a large water vortex. "Mineta now!" Yelled Izuku, to which Mineta threw as many balls as he could.

To their surprise all the water villains were all stuck together unable to swim. "Wow it looks like your plan worked Izuku, Ribbit" Tsu was impressed, as they landed just short of the shore.

"I can't really swim so can you please hold onto me Tsu" Tsu nodded not minding it. "Let's stay close to the shore and make our way towards the center plaza, Mr. Aizawa might be in trouble"

"You want to go towards the fight. They said they wanted to take down All Might do you think they can" Mineta asked

"They can" both Tsu and Mineta looked at Izuku. "It's that giant bird monster, he has power equal to All Might, there smart they planned this"

"Power equal to All Might there is just no way right?" asked Mineta

"Trust me I can sense these things, for now let's see if need any help, if he doesn't then we head towards the entrance with the others" The others nodded and swam towards the center plaza.

**Back at the main Plaza**

Aizawa was not having the best of times, he was tired he had taken out most of the lower level villains with some work but now he was exhausted and the constant usage of his quirk made his eyes hurt. Now it was down to Shigaraki and the Nomu. _'Good there all down, now it's time for the boss' _

"Impressive Eraserhead but you don't stand a chance against the Nomu, he was specifically built to take on All Might, Nomu get him" he said gesturing his hand towards Aizawa.

Aizawa blinked and the Nomu disappeared from his sight. _'What!' _Aizawa thought turning around to see the Nomu winding up for a punch, lucky for Aizawa was barely able to dodge it. Giving Aizawa no chance to catch his breath Shigaraki rushed in for a follow up attack.

Aizawa went in for elbow to his face but it was caught by Shigaraki who activated his quirk, as Aizawa's elbow began to dissolve breaking his skin and exposing muscle he was able to kick Shigaraki off of him and retreat at a distance.

"This quirk, you must be the one responsable for how the press got in, there's no way they could have gotten passed our security" Aizawa said holding his elbow.

"As expected of Eraserhead but should you really be thinking about that now?" asked Shigaraki. To Aizawa's surprise the Nomu was able to get the jump on him again but this time Aizawa had time to activate his quirk and again it failed.

Nomu showed no signs of slowing down after Aizawa activated his quirk, instead the Nomu was able to connect to Aizawa's jaw sending him flying back several feet. _'Damn I'm sure I erased his quirk yet he is still so strong, he wasn't lying about it being just as strong as All Might, that or he has multiple quirks' _Aizawa got back up with cuts and bruises, wiping the blood off.

"Nomu, we can't have him getting in our way any longer, break his arm" Shigaraki said.

With a roar the Nomu rushed Aizawa again, but this time Aizawa thought of something. _'If I can take him out then the Nomu will no longer have any commands to follow' _he thought as he rushed towards Shigaraki. Right before landing a punch on Shigaraki, the Nomu was able to catch up to Aizawa catching his fist before it hit.

Holding Aizawa's arm in place Nomu slammed Aizawa's face into the floor with enough force to crack the floor. Lifting him back up, Aizawa was now a bloody mess he was no longer in any condition to fight.

Izuku, Tsu, and Mineta looked on with horror seeing Aizawa being beaten to the ground.

"We have to help him!" Izuku was starting to get angry.

"Izuku calm down , you can't go rushing in with no plan" Tsu tried to calm him down

Izuk gritted his teeth at this, _'I can't just stay here and do nothing' _He thought as his aura began to form around him.

Back at the Entrance

Uraraka was scared, after seeing her friends being transported away to an unknown fate, but she kept a brave face on not wanting to show fear the enemy. This is when she noticed a metal plate on the villian. _'That must be a weakness' _

"Iida, listen and listen good" Iida turned to Uraraka

"We need you to get out of here and warn the school, you are the fastest one here so you have to do it," He tone was dead serious "We will distract him long enough for you to get out"

"No I won't leave you guys behind I..." before he could say anything else Uraraka snapped.

"YOU HAVE TO Iida, if you don't, people are going to get injured or even worse!" Iida was lost for words, he'd never seen Uraraka get mad at anyone. "I know you are worried, I am too" she thought of Izuku "But you are our only hope to get help, please Iida"

Iida was still hesitant but he made up his mind he would do it. "Fine I'll do it just be careful, all of you"

Uraraka nodded, "Alright Mina, everyone go for his metal plate, I think that's his weak point"

"Planning in front of your enemy? How foolish, you won't get far kid" Kurogiri started to activate his quirk.

"Iida now!" shouted Uraraka, she rushed towards the mist villain, _'If I get in close to touch the metal part I can make him float' _

As she tried to reach for the metal part Kurogiri used his quirk to warp past her attack, he didn't notice Mina who threw some acid aiming for the metal plate. To her surprise it met its target, the acid slowly started to dissolve the metal plating. _'No if it breaks I won't be able to use my quirk properly' _

As Kurogiri was distracted Iida made a run for the door, the door was heavy he struggled to open it. "Come on, come on!"

After a few seconds he opened it enough to squeeze past. "I did it everyone, I'll go get help just hold on" he kicked his engines into high gear.

'_NOOO, Shigaraki is not going to like this, plan B it is' _Kurogiri thought looking at the remaining students, he saw Uraraka, "You, you planned this so you are coming with me" Kurogiri said activating his quirk and taking Uraraka with him.

"Uraraka!" Mina tried to grab Uraraka but it was too late.

Back at the Center Plaza

Izuku was ready to jump in there to save Aizawa but stopped himself when he saw a portal begin to form next to Shigaraki. "Someone is coming out of that portal...wait this energy...No it couldn't be…" Izuku's eyes widened when his worst thoughts began to play out in front of him, it was Uraraka, she was being restrained by the mist villain.

"Shigaraki, I'm sorry one of the students got away and is most likely on his way to warn the rest of the pros" Kurogiri said holding Uraraka with his mist. "I got a hostage just like you said when things went south. She's the reason why the other student escaped"

"You are lucky Kurogiri, if you weren't our way out I would have killed you by now. But you this is your fault, thanks to you it's game over now. However we can still leave the Symbol of peace a few bodies starting with you" he reached for Uraraka's neck ready to disintegrate it.

The water around Izuku began to bubble from the heat of his aura that formed around him "YOU BASTARDS! LET HER GO!" shouted Izuku jumping out of Tsu's grasp and running at Shigaraki at full speed, his aura was exploding out of him. Izuku pulled his arm back ready to punch Shigaraki in the face, his fist hit but looking up he noticed the Nomu had jumped in front of him just before it hit Shigaraki.

The Nomu had blocked the punch with his body. Unfazed by the rocket punch Izuku tried to deliver.

"DEKU? No! Get out of here!" Uraraka shouted but was unable to do anything. She saw as the Nomu roared, and punched Izuku in the face sending him flying back into a wall.

"Look at him, the little student thinks he can actually be a hero, pathetic" Shigaraki said but turning away he noticed he was shaking. _'What was that, the kid was so angry, if it wasn't for Nomu I wouldn't be here right now. At least he is gone now' _

"D-Do you think it would be that easy," said a voice behind Shigaraki. It was Izuku, getting up from the ruble and covered in cuts he slowly made his way towards him.

"Nomu kill him he may pose a threat to us in the future, it's better to get rid of him now" Shigaraki pointed towards Izuku. The Nomu began to walk towards Izuku slowly but surely ready to take his life.

'_No I won't let it end like this, I can, no I have to save her!' _Izuku thought cupping his hands together.

"KAAA-MEEEE-HAAA-MEEE-HAAAAAAAAA" The giant green beam of energy shock the ground, everyone in the USJ felt the ground shake, and thought of one person "Izuku/Deku/Midori"

Izuku was pouring every bit of energy into this attack, the attack engulfed the Nomu completely as it continued to walk towards Izuku. _'Yes! I got him!' _

Izuku was horrified when a giant hand reached out to grab him from inside the blast. _'What! That's not possible!' _The giant hand grabbed onto Izuku's head and lifted him off the ground.

The Nomu squeezed hard on Izuku's head causing him to scream out in pain. Uraraka couldn't bare to watch what was going on but she felt every drop of pain in Izuku's voice. "Stop it please, you're killing him" she cried out.

Seeing Uraraka crying only made Shigaraki mad, "Nomu make him suffer a little more" following this order the Nomu punched Izuku in the stomach causing him to spit out blood.

Nomu continued his punches on Izuku going for his face and stomach. The Nomu let go of Izuku who crashed onto the floor motionless. Going in for the finishing blow the Nomu roared out and began to bring his fist down on Izuku "Nomu wait, bring him over here, I want him to see when I make his friend here disappear"

Nomu grabbed Izuku by the arm and dragged him over to Shigaraki. Nomu grabbed his face and made him watch as Shigaraki began to place his hand on Uraraka. Slowly each finger began to make contact with Uraraka's neck. Two fingers, three fingers, four fingers.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Izuku yelled trying to break free of the Nomu's grasp but with no luck. To Izuku's shock nothing happened after Shigaraki placed the last finger on Uraraka. "You really are amazing aren't you Eraserhead"

Aizawa managed to activate his quirk and erased it before he could lay the last finger on Uraraka. It took everything he had to push himself up off the ground, blood dripped from his forehead.

Before the Nomu could go and take out Eraserhead a giant explosion was heard coming from behind them. "DIE!" Yelled Bakugo flying by and blasting the Nomu off of Izuku.

Izuku managed to pick himself up and retreat with Bakugo to find Kirishima and Todoroki with him.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asked Kirishima

"It's called a Nomu, apparently they made him to kill All Might" Izuku said catching his breath

"Midoriya can you still fight?" asked Todoroki

"Yes, but not for long. I'll have to use the Kaio-Ken to distract that thing, when I do get her out of there" Izuku said reading himself to fight, his aura formed once again around him.

Todoroki nodded, "Bakugo, ready your strongest blast, Kirishima once we get Uraraka out of the way to protect her, got it?"

"Kaio-Ken!" Izuku shouted, as his green aura turned red, his muscles bulged up causing his wounds to burn from the energy he was putting out.

_'I don't need to take it out, all I need to do is distract it long enough' _Izuku thought as he got himself ready.

"Go!" yelled Todoroki, Izuku was quick to jump straight at the Nomu punching it in the stomach repeatedly. As the Nomu was distracted, Bakugo and Todoroki went to rescue Uraraka who was still being held by Shigaraki. Todoroki created an ice wall separating Uraraka from the villain's grasp.

Mr. Aizawa noticing that his student was now free deactivated his quirk. "Don't die" he said before passing out.

Uraraka made her way towards where Kirishima, the plan worked this caused Shigaraki to stubble backwards the wall of ice appeared in front of him, that's when Bakugo came in ready to blast Shigaraki with all he had. "DIE!"

'_Damn this kid, he's strong if this blast hits me it's over' _Shigaraki thought bracing himself for the blast, lucky for him Kurogiri was able to open a portal under him and teleport him away from the blast.

"Damn it" Bakugo had missed his chance to take him down and he didn't know if he would get another chance to.

Izuku was quickly losing ground against the Nomu and he knew it. _'Damn I can't keep this up much longer, the strain on my body is too much' _Izuku glanced over to Kirishima and saw that Uraraka now safe with him. _'Yes she got away' _this moment he lost his focus on the fight, and the Nomu took advantage of this punching Izuku in the face sending him back towards Kirishima and Uraraka. He no longer had the stamina to keep Kaio-ken going, the red aura faded as he slid to a stop in front of Uraraka and Kirishima.

"Deku!" Uraraka rushed to his side noticing how badly injured he was. "It's alright Uraraka I'm fine now, how are you holding up?" he asked

"I'm going good so fa…" She was cut off by a giant fist hitting her in the side of her head ***Crack*** Izuku heard her neck snap as she flew back towards a wall. Bakugo, Kirishima, and Todoroki both were wide eyed, slowly processing what happened. Tsu and Mineta didn't see what happened, the Nomu moved too fast for them to track him all they heard was a crack and the body of Uraraka hitting the wall.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!" **Izuku yelled running to were Uraraka was, her body just laying there showing no sign of movement, pieces of the wall covering part of her body. Izuku felt her energy disappear fast, his face was filled with horror seeing her.

"Looking away in a fight could get you killed kid" Shigaraki said with an evil smile.

Izuku quickly got the pieces of ruble off of her, "D-Deku?" Uraraka's voice was quiet and fading.

"I'm here Uraraka, I'm here, please stay with me please" he grabbed the back of her head trying to keep it from hitting the floor as the tears started to run down his face.

Uraraka smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, "I-It's okay Deku, you have to keep on living, please get out of here" those were the last words Izuku heard as her hand fell from his face and hitting the ground motionless. Izuku's eyes widened, he couldn't feel her Ki anymore.

"Uraraka? Hey come on don't do this. Please get up, we can go get coffee again. P-please get up, please" The tears began to run when he knew that she was gone, his first true friend gone. And it was all HIS FAULT.

He gently placed her head down and walked towards the Nomu. His heart was so filled with rage, he no longer cared what happened, he was going to take down the Nomu no matter. **"YOU KILLED HER!"** Izuku yelled as he was crying.

"And so what if I did, your friends can't touch me and you no longer have the energy to fight. Not to mention that girl over there" Shigaraki said taunting Izuku

"**YOU KILLED HER! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE WHAT HAPPENS, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER"** Green lighting strikes began to fall around Izuku. "**GRRRRRAHH, YOU WILL WILL SUFFER!"** his hair began spike up, his hair flashing yellow then returning to his green color, pulsating with every breath Izuku took. The ground began to shake violently and break around him. The broken earth floating into the air from the sheer power growing inside him. _'Uraraka i'm sorry' _And in that moment Izuku's mind went blank.

"**RRAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!" **

What is this!?" Shikaraki said not knowing what was going on.

Izuku transformed, his body changed growing in muscle mass and his hair was no longer the emerald green, instead it turned golden yellow, his eyes turned into a teal color. The once green aura that surrounded him was now also golden yellow, like the very sun itself.

He was finally ready to take on the Nomu but would it be enough to take down this monster.

Back at the UA campus

"I used to much power today" coughed All Might in his normal state. Just then the door opened and in walked a principal Nezu. "Ah All Might, how are you? Care for a cup of tea? Green tea is your favorite, if I remember corretly" he asked walking towards the table.

"Yes please, I'm supposed to be at the USJ today with class 1A but I'm already at my time limit" he explained.

"I see, well there is no helping it then, I'm sure they are doing just fine without you, here" Nezu said handing All Might a cup of tea. As All Might was about to take a sip the ground began to shake around them. "What the? An earthquake" said All Might getting up from his seat.

"No, this is different, the waves didn't slowly build up, this is from an explosion" Nezu said grabbing onto All Might's leg.

After the shaking stopped, the door to the room exploded open nearly giving All Might a heart attack as he buffed up ready for an attack but it never came. There was Iida sweating and breathing hard his engines puffing out black smoke from the long run. "WE NEED HELP! USJ ATTACKED VILLAINS!" both Nezu's and All Might's eyes went wide.

"Then that was from the USJ, my god!" All Might said, "Nezu inform all available teacher and have them go to USJ now, I'll go on ahead" As All Might ran out, Nezu nodded and quickly ran over to the desk with a speaker.

"Attention all teachers we need immediate back up at USJ, villains have attacked this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill. Converge to the USJ NOW!" he voiced echoed through the halls of campus.

'_Students please be alright, I am on my way' _All Might thought running towards the USJ at top speed.


	10. Chapter 10: Resolve

Resolve

Bakugo, Kirishima, and Todoroki all stood there not knowing what had happened to their classmate. Izuku turned to them with rage in his eyes, "Guys take Uraraka and Mr. Aizawa to the entrance and get out of here, I'll hold them off as long as I can, that means you too Tsu, Mineta go now" Izuku got no response which only made him snap, **"GET URARAKA AND MR. AIZAWA TO THE ENTRANCE AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"** this snapped them back to reality.

"R-Right let's go guys" Kirishima said picking up Uraraka and began to run towards the entrance. Tsu and Mineta quickly got out of the water and picked up Mr. Aizawa and ran towards Kirishima who was holding Uraraka. Tsu was horrified when she looked at Uraraka's face, expressionless and white as snow.

Bakugo however refused to leave, "You're crazy Deku if you think you are going to stay here and fight them alone"

"Bakugo we have to go, we will only get in his way if he has to worry about protecting us too" Todoroki said placing his hand on Bakugo's shoulder. "I don't like it any more than you do but I have a feeling with this transformation, he should be able to stall them long enough. Now come on we have to go"

Bakugo knew this was true, he would hold back if they were to stay. "Fine, but you better get back in one piece alright Deku!"

"HAHAHA you think I'll let them get away? Nomu go after them" Shigaraki ordered, the Nomu started to run towards them only to be sent flying back towards a wall. "W-what the hell was that?!" Shigaraki said looking around only to see Izuku standing were the Nomu once was.

Izuku felt it, the adrenaline running through his veins, the pulsating in his fists. _'So this is real power' _ The Nomu got back up more pissed than anything else. "Shigaraki we have to leave we can't lose the Nomu here, plus I think the pros have been alerted" said Kurogiri.

"No! Not until we take him down, if we don't he will only get stronger and ruin our plans for the future" Shigaraki said scratching his neck.

"You're first mistake is thinking I'll let you get out of here" Izuku said with a stone cold look on his face.

"Damn it! Nomu rip him apart" The Nomu screeched and ran full force towards, as it threw a punch Izuku dogged it, after repeated tries and Izuku dodging, the Nomu got frustrated and slammed the ground causing it to break into pieces. Izuku calmly jumped back like nothing.

Izuku saw the metal plates on Kurogiri, "HAAAA!" Izuku fired a ki blast at the metal plate shattering it. "Getting out just got a whole lot harder for you," said Izuku with a grin on his face.

"Nomu KILL HIM!" the Nomu once again ran towards Izuku but this time he wasn't going to dodge. Instead he cupped his hands together, "**KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!**" the Nomu screamed out in pain as the beam engulfed him again but this time he wasn't going to walk away from it unscratched.

Shigaraki was able to grab Kurogiri out of the way of the blast, turning back to the Nomu he noticed the Nomu covered in burn marks and missing an arm. Izuku smirked.

But to Izuku's surprise Shigaraki started to laugh. "What's so funny?" the words from Izuku were like venom.

"Haha, do you honestly believe super strength was his only quirk?" Shigaraki said looking at the Nomu, as it started to grow back it's arm and healing the burning marks around his body.

Izuku's eyes twitched, "Looks like I'll have to try harder then wont I" he said readying himself. _'Damn it, I didn't think he would be able to regenerate, this is going to be harder than I thought, not to mention that thing seems to absorb all my punches' _

Izuku's eyes widened, _'What is this power! It's so strong and approaching fast! Wait... I've felt this energy before, it's All Might!' _"HAHAHA you guys are so screwed now All Might is on his way here" Izuku laughed.

"He's what!...Perfect" Shigaraki said smiling. "Let's give him a surprise when he gets here I'd say two dead students should be fine. All right Nomu playtime is over take this seriously now"

'_No way he's bluffing there is just no way!'_ Izuku thought, before he could think of anything else he saw a giant fist in front of him, with so little time to react, he managed to get his arm up to block it but it wasn't enough, Izuku flew back bleeding from his nose. _"What! His power level just exploded!" _

"Holding back all this time huh, I can see why he would be able to kill All Might but unfortunately for you, I'm not All Might. HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the aura around Izuku grew larger. _'Damn it, I hate to admit it but I don't think I can win this fight'_

Izuku charged the Nomu punching it repeatedly in the chest causing it to scream. It soon countered by grabbing one of Izuku's arms and slamming him into the ground, then throwing his into another wall. Izuku spit out blood and rushed back in, firing small Ki blasts to distract the Nomu as he went in to punch him in the head. The Nomu spit out blood at this attack, Izuku knew if he had any shot of winning he couldn't stop attacking. Back and forth this went on and Izuku was starting to lose ground. Blow for blow Izuku was taking more damage than he was doing.

**Entrance to the U.S.J **

Tsu, Mineta, Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima all made it to the entrance safely, they saw their fellow students near the entrance. Mina jumped in joy when she saw them approach, "Guys! You're all alright, hey where is Midori and Uraraka..." her joy quickly turned to shock when behind Bakugo was Kirishima holding Uraraka her eyes closed and not moving.

Kirishima holding Uraraka, decided to put her down, "I'm going back" this shocked the other four who just got back from the plaza. Tsu and Mineta did the same with Mr. Aizawa then tried to tend to his wounds.

Todoroki was the first to speak up, "No you're not, rather we can't, none of use are strong enough to fight that thing head on"

"So you just want me to stand here and do nothing, all the while Midoriya is fighting that thing! I failed him already by not protecting Uraraka, I won't make that same mistake again!" Kirishima said grabbing Todoroki by the collar.

"Todoroki is right" Bakugo said looking down towards the plaza, "Deku is crazy but he isn't stupid ever since we were kids he always had a plan. All we can do is put our trust in him" This shocked the students, the hot headed Bakugo was actually keeping a cool head right now of all times.

"Still we can't just leave him" said Kirishima letting go of Todoroki, "Damn it!"

"**It's admirable that you are willing to jump into danger for your friend, but I must say let this for the professionals" **A bombing voice was heard behind the entrance doors. 

'_I won't be able to defeat him like this, he just keeps healing! Think come on is any technique that will help ' _Izuku thought as his breath started to become heavy. Just then the door to the USJ exploded open, through the dust out emerged a shadow of a tall man, as the dust settled everyone at the entrance began to smile some even cried recognizing who it was.

"**Don't worry students, everything is going to be all right now why? Because I am HERE!" ** All Might said ripping off the tie on his shirt.

"All Might go help Izuku he's fighting right now down at the plaza! Please!" Tsu begged All Might. He turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder **"It will be alright young Asui I won't let anything happen to you…." **All Might's eyes went wide when he saw Uraraka laying down on the ground motionless and Aizawa on the ground in a pool of blood.

"**I-Is she...?" **he asked gritting his teeth walking towards her to check her pulse. _**'Wait she is still alive but only barely!' **_he sighed in relief.

"**Don't worry students she has a pulse but it's faint she won't last for very long, we need to get here help now! The other teachers will be here shortly, but in the meantime I need to take on the villians" **He turned and jumped down towards the plaza.

Landing hard on the floor All Might noticed Izuku had changed his hair now spiky golden yellow and his eyes no longer the emerald green now it was teal color. **"Midoriya my boy what happened to you?" **All Might noticed his body covered in cuts and bruises. "They Killed her! They Killed her, Uraraka" Izuku said fighting back the tears.

"**Young Midoriya, Uraraka is still alive but only barley" **explained All Might. Izuku was shocked but decided to focus on sensing her Ki. _'T-there she is, she is alive barely but alive, thank god. Wait I have a senzu bean! I can still save her but I have to finish this quick' _this time the tears started to fall but not out of sadness but of pure relief.

"All Might if you can distract him for a minute, I may be able to blast him and end this. Be careful he is just as strong as you are if not stronger. Also he heals and can tank hits like it's nothing" Izuku told All Might.

"**Very well young Midoriya get back and get ready" **All Might said running towards the Nomu which screeched as it also ran towards All Might. As there firsts collided the wind pressure pushed back the two villians back. **"It seems he has shock absorption, I see why young Midoriya had trouble taking you down. But it's not shock nullification, then that means there is a limit on how much you can take! That means I just need to reach that limit and he can finish the rest"**

The shock wave of their fists colliding grew more intense as they began to punch harder and faster, _'Amazing'_ thought Izuku as he charged his Ki.

"Damn it I can't get in close to help the Nomu and with my metal plate destroyed I can't accurately open warps" Kurogiri said trying to keep himself from being blown back. The Nomu and All Might when back and forth each strike on each other even stronger than the last. Izuku was in aww seeing the fight being played out in front of him.

With a punch to the Nomu's face All Might felt it, _'It seems you've reached your absorption has finally reached it max' _

Izuku let out his aura and charged up for one final attack. "All Might! Launch him into the air!" he yelled.

All Might smiled knowing this was it, **"Well then villian it seems our time is up but I'll leave you with these simple words, when we go beyond our limits! Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!" **All Might said punching the Nomu in the gut sending it flying into the air.

Izuku jumped in the air to meet the Nomu face to face and with a powerful yell he let out the words, **"DRAGON FIST!"**

His classmates turned in the direction of the yell to see Izuku in the air. "Izuku!" yelled out his classmates as a giant golden dragon began to form around his fist, as his fist made contact with the Nomu, it stretched out in pain. Izuku went flying through the Nomu making a hole where his fist made contact and sending the Nomu out of the U.S.J.

"Holy S*&^" said all the students at the entrance. However the Nomu was able to get one last swipe of his claws at Izuku cutting him across the chest.

As Izuku fell All Might was able to catch him before he hit the ground. **"Young Midoriya, we did it!" **said All Might as Izuku stood up but only barely, grabbing onto his chest trying to stop the bleeding. "It's not over yet All Might, we still got villains here" Izuku was pushing his body to the limit, the cuts burned, his muscles were weak, and his breathing was shortening.

"Y-you cheated! Master lied you aren't weaker! And you, where the hell did you come from?!" Shigaraki said frantically scratching his neck. _'No No NO this is all wrong it wasn't supposed to be this way!' _

"Shigaraki we have to go now! The other pros are probably almost here, we have to…" **BANG BANG BANG, **Kurogiri was cut short when he saw three bullets striking Shigaraki in the shoulder and in the arm.

"**They're here!" **All Might shouted, Izuku smiled knowing that back up was now here.

Without thinking twice Kurogiri was able to accurately warp Shigaraki in a portal and made their escape, but not before Shigaraki got out a few last words.

"I will return All Might! I will make you pay for all of this, and you kid I will make you wish you had never crossed paths with me. Next time I see you it will be your last so enjoy them." as the portal disappeared, Izuku fired one last Ki blast which stuck Shigaraki in the shoulder piercing his flesh as the beam went out the other side "That was for Uraraka"

Shigaraki screamed in pain as the portal closed. The villain treat was now over, but it was not over yet.

Izuku fell to his knees still in his transformed state but he couldn't collapse now he still had something to do. "All Might, get me to Uraraka quick I can save her" All Might saw the desperate look on his face, he nodded and picked up Izuku and jumped towards the entrance.

Izuku in arms All Might landed in front of the students and principal Nezu who were all standing next to Uraraka. The whole class turned to see the state Izuku was in, blood dripping down from his face to his arm, the giant slash marks down his chest, and bruised everywhere. But the thing that caught their attention the most was his hair and eye colors were now different. Some turned away when they looked at him, others stared in amazement on how he was still conscious.

Izuku jumped out of All Might's arms and landed on the floor struggling to keep his balance. "Thanks All Might" he said walking towards Uraraka. When he walked towards her he felt a great deal of sadness and guilt that he couldn't do anything before. _'If only I had this power before I could have stopped this from happening' _but now was not the time for self reflection.

Izuku reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green bean. "Please let his work" he whispered. "What is that Midoriya?" asked Nezu. "Don't worry principal Nezu this should heal her up" he said placing the bean in Uraraka's mouth. "Uraraka can you hear me, if you can you have to eat the bean I promise it will heal you up"

Uraraka slowly began to bite down on the bean, slowly but surely she managed to eat it. After a few seconds Uraraka opened her eyes and suddenly sat up to everyone's surprise. "Huh? Where am I!" she looked around and noticed everyone around her, "D-did something happen?"

"Impossible she had a broken neck! There is no way she could be able to awake, let alone talking" Nezu said just as shocked as everyone else.

Izuku smiled, he did it, he managed to save her. "I'm sorry everyone I wasn't strong enough," he said as his hair and eyes reverted back to their original color then collapsed on the floor knocked out. "Deku! Hey Deku wake up! We need to get him help now" Uraraka said rushing towards him.

"Get him to recovery girl now! Also grab Aizawa, All Might take them. I'll handle things from here" Nezu said, and All Might just nodded grabbing them both he was about to take off when Uraraka jumped in front of him. "I'm going with you, I wont leave him alone not after he saved my life"

All Might looked over to Nezu who just nodded. **"Very well then, let's go" **he said grabbing her and running towards the school nurse's office.

Izuku was in critical condition, he had broken multiple bones in his arms and legs, 4 broken ribs and a punctured lung, multiple cuts and bruises, not to mention the giant claw marks on his chest. Recovery Girl, was able to heal most of his injuries, the bones would heal after a few more treatments but the wound on his chest was a different story. The wound was too deep, even with Recovery Girl's power it would still leave scars behind.

Izuku woke up once again in the dark void, "This again? *sigh* at least I was able to save Uraraka" he said looking around. As a bright light began to manifest in front of him, he noticed someone that he knew, "Vegeta?"

"Izuku! Congratulations you are now a Super Saiyan" Vegeta said proudly. Izuku was more confused than anything else. "What is a super saiyan? Master Roshi said I would be able to transform, so this is what he meant?

"Yes, you are now a true saiyan. You see we saiyans can transform when we have a trigger, in most cases it's rage, this was the case with you. When you saw your girlfriend "die" you became enraged and transformed" Izuku blushed at what Vegeta said but said nothing.

"Super Saiyan multiples your base power by 50x. However be careful with every transformation you lose sense of who you are and become more instinct pron. Now go, wake up you need to keep training, I sense a great evil approaching you" Vegeta said as a bright light engulfed Izuku.

Izuku slowly began to wake up to an all but familiar sight. _'Damn my body is sore' _he tried to sit up but noticed he had IV's going into his arm.

As Izuku looked around he noticed two chairs one beside his bed and one not that far behind. To his surprise Uraraka was in the chair nearest to his bed holding his hand, and his mother in the other chair both asleep.

Izuku blushed as he looked at Uraraka, _'I may have failed to protect you but I won't let it happen again I promise' _Izuku began to cry as he remembered her body motionless on the floor.

The quiet sobbing noise was enough to wake Uraraka up, as she rubbed her eyes she noticed Izuku was awake. "Izuku!" She yelled getting up and hugging him. "Thank god you are okay, I thought I lost you back there" she said as tears fell from her eyes.

Inko also had woken up to Uraraka's voice, once she saw her son awake and alive she too couldn't hold back the tears. "Excuse me miss but we have to let him rest, how are you feeling Izuku?" She asked.

"I-I feel great mom! A little sore but other than that just fine" he said pounding his chest.

"That's great honey, hold on I'll go get Recovery Girl" Inko said getting up and walking down the hall.

Uraraka was still crying and Izuku had no idea what to do. _'Crap, what do I do in this situation!' _He did the one thing that felt natural to him. He placed his hand behind Uraraka's head and began to stroke her hair, "It's okay Uraraka I'm fine now and I'm not going anywhere"

She looked up at him, "Promise?"

"I promise" he said smiling at her. She felt better as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Alright then, no more getting injured like that okay" she said

"Yeah, I know. Anyway how are you the last thing I remember is giving you the senzu bean, after the Nomu…" He gritted his teeth remembering what happened.

"I'm fine Deku, from what Tsu told me, you passed out after giving me a strange bean? Everyone is fine just minor injuries, well except for yours. Recovery Girl had to use her quirk on you multiple times to heal you properly. They didn't catch the two villains in the plaza but they did get the Nomu...Listen Deku, this is the second time you save my life, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here, so thank you. One day I hope to repay you but for now…*kiss*" she said blushing while planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I-I hope this will be enough for now" Uraraka said blushing.

Izuku's mind went blank once again, this time it wasn't from a fight but from embarrassment. "I-It's nothing Uraraka. I just did what any hero would do, you know" he said still red faced.

"You're wrong young man, what you did was nothing short of a miracle. Not only did you help save the lives of your fellow classmates but also some pros" entered Recovery Girl followed by Izuku's mother.

"Also whatever you gave it healed her wounds instantly. No scars, no weeks of recovery, and no side effects. It's like the injury never happened. How did you do that?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Oh, that was a senzu bean, my master told me it heals all wounds and restores stamina" he said as calm as ever.

"That is very interesting young man, you don't happen to have anymore would you?" asked principle Nezu walking in.

"I do sir, but only a few left and are only to be used in emergency and not given to anyone else" Izuku said sitting up on the bed.

"I see, well I must ask you to hand them over to us. We can't have such a useful items in the hands of a student now can we, there is no telling if villians will attack you to get their hands on these beans" Nezu said firmly.

Uraraka was just about to cut in but Izuku stopped her. "I'm sorry sir but that's not going to happen. My master gave them to me and are to be used when I see fit or deemed necessary" Izuku said staring back at Nezu.

"I see, well then I do hope you will make that call when the time comes. In the meantime stay here and recover school will not start until Monday so you have four days off. Upon your return, I wish to have a little talk with you about the transformation you had during the incident." Nezu said walking out of the room.

"He is right, you have to rest. However I must ask you to leave miss. I need to discuss something with Izuku and his mother. I'll call you back in when we are done" Recovery Girl said pointing at Uraraka with her cain.

Uraraka didn't want to leave his side. "It's okay Uraraka" Izuku said reassuring her. She nodded and left the room.

"Now then were should we start. I know let's start with a question. You aren't fully human are you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Both Izuku and his mother were shocked. "H-how did you know?" Inko said nervously. She always feared the day someone would see that Izuku is not fully human and try to experiment on him.

"We drew some blood to see what blood type he was and when I got back the results I saw something, he has an abnormal high cell count of something I had never seen before. So I took a sample and cross referenced it with human cells. When I got back the results DNA testing showed a half human and half unknown genetic makeup." Recovery Girl said picking up her charts.

Both Izuku and his mother were nervous, _'What is she going to do with this information?'_ they both thought.

"I see that this is a subject is a touchy one, so I won't pry go much. However, I want to learn more about you so with your permission I would like to take some blood samples" Recovery Girl asked.

Both Izuku and Inko looked at each other, then Izuku spoke, "I'll agree to that if and only if you promise you will never share this information with anyone, not even the principal." Inko smilled signaling her approval.

"Very well you have yourself a deal. For now let's call it a day, we can discuss this later. Now off you go I've healed you enough to where you can walk on your own, just take it easy for a while." Recovery Girl said walking out the door and signaling to Uraraka that she could go back in.

Uraraka walked into the room and seeing Izuku wake and moving around, this made her happy. "Hey Deku are you being let out already?" She asked.

"Yeah Recovery Girl said I should be fine, just to take it easy for a while" Izuku said starting to get up. *Cough* *Cough* he turned around to find his mother staring at him.

Inko pretend coughed and looked at Izuku. _'Aren't you going to introduce her' _That's when it hit him, his mother didn't know who Uraraka was.

"O-oh right, Mom this is Ochako Uraraka, she's a classmate of mine and a good friend as well" Izuku said turning to his mother.

"H-hello Mrs. Midoriya, my name is Ochako Uraraka it's nice to meet you" she said nervously while bowing slightly.

"Hello Uraraka, I'm Izuku's mother but please call me Inko. So you're the girl Izuku meet" Inko looked at Uraraka. _'She's very pretty, brown hair, brown eyes and not to mention very sweet' _Inko nodded. "You found quiet the girl Izuku, make sure you don't let her go or else someone will snag her up" this made both Izuku and Uraraka blush.

"M-mom! It's not like that. W-we are just friends right?" Izuku quickly tried to explain.

"Y-yeah friends! He did save my life though" Uraraka said little sad that Izuku answered rather quickly.

"Well maybe right now but you never know in the future" Inko was just teasing them at this point, but seeing them both blushed reminded her of when she and her husband. "Alright alright I'll stop. It was very nice to meet you Uraraka, and thank you for staying by my son's side" Inko lowered her head.

"I-its nothing really. if i'm quite honest with you I owe him a lot more, maybe one day I could repay him" she said looking over at Izuku.

Izuku could feel his heart skip a beat, _'Damn it, I think I'm in love' _Izuku thought as he grabbed his chest.

"Oh no Izuku are you alright?" Inko asked seeing her son grab his chest.

"Yeah mom I'm fine just tired of being here, let's go home" he said avoiding the topic, but Inko picked up on what had happened. _'Awww my baby is all grown up' _

"Alright Izuku let's go, well once again it was nice meeting you Uraraka and I do hope you will look after my son in the future" Inko said

"Yes, ma'am I will, I promise" Uraraka said with confidence.

As Inko was filling out the discharge papers Izuku and Uraraka talked for a bit in the lobby. Having a couple of days off Izuku wanted to hang out with Uraraka but she insisted that he rest up before class starts up again. After some back and forth arguing Izuku finally caved in and agreed that he would stay at home and rest.

**Unknown Location ~One Month Ago~**

"Doctor, experiment #23 has escaped and nowhere to be found!" Yelled out a man in a white coat.

"Damn it! That was our only living successful test subject. Find it and bring it back, our client will have our heads if we don't deliver!" Yelled the doctor, who looks suspiciously like the doctor from the beginning.

"It seems you are having some trouble doctor" said a voice coming from behind the doctor. Behind him there was a giant screen that displayed the letters A.F.O. across it.

The voice scared the doctor. "N-no sir just a minor set back that's all. We will have the situation out of control in no time" said the doctor sweating.

"For your sake doctor you better be right. That test subject holds the very rare DNA of a certain individual and power like I've never seen before. Need I remind you that we have spent years breaking down the genetic code, not to mention the amount of money it took to fund your research. Send a task force to find it now!" Said the screen as it went black.


	11. Chapter 11: New Challenge Approaches

New Challenge Approaches

It has now been 4 days since the attack at the USJ and the students were finally going back to class. Izuku used those 4 days to rest, but against his mother's request he secretly trained on the beach trying to transform into a super saiyan, but to no avail, his body was still too weak to handle the increase in power, so he turned to do basic muscle builder exercises. After four days his body was now fully healed, thanks to a little saiyan biology. However it was now time to go back to school, his training will have to wait.

Now back in school, he made his way to his classroom alone not knowing how his classmates will respond after such a large incident. _'I hope everyone is doing alright after the USJ attack' _Izuku thought walking into his class.

To his surprise everyone seemed pretty normal, no one showed any signs of being traumatized. This made Izuku happy, but then he saw her, Uraraka sitting at her desk talking with Tsu. Looking at her made him think back to the accident, he couldn't bare it so he turned away and walked to his desk head down.

After a few minutes the bell rang indicating the start of the class yet their teacher was not there. "Mr. Aizawa is still in the hospital right?" asked Mineta.

"He should be, I wonder who is going to teach homeroom while he recovers, ribbit" said Tsu. Just then Izuku felt a very familiar Ki _'There is now way' _

As the door to the classroom open, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in surprise. There stood Aizawa covered in bandages from head to toe. "Morning class, I know it's been a long week but we can't let a minor set back stop up so let's just jump into it." He said a bit muffled thanks to the bandages.

"Umm Mr. Aizawa shouldn't you still be at the hospital recovering?" Asked Tsu. _'Right he should be in bed!'_ Thought Izuku as well as the whole class.

"Time is a valuable thing I can't spend time in a hospital bed when I could be here teaching. I hope you are all ready because your battle is still not over" the room almost froze in place hearing this. "You have the UA sports festival coming up"

The class erupted in cheers upon hearing this. "As many of you know this will be the perfect time to show off what you can do. Use this opportunity to show the world what you are made of. At the end of the festival you will receive offers to work with an agency, the better you do in the festival the more offers you will be receiving."

"Mr. Aizawa are you sure having the sports festival so soon after a villain attack is a good idea?" Asked Momo

"That was a concern but principal Nezu wants to show that we won't take anything sitting down. He wants to show everyone that if you mess with UA, you won't hold us back" explained Aizawa.

"Now, you have one week to prepare, so take this time to train your bodies and quirks. Most importantly, remember it's not all about power, use your minds as well." Aizawa finished his little speech. He walked out the classroom before the final bell rang so this let the students talk among themselves.

Izuku knew this was his chance to show the world that he can be a hero, but before he could say anything he felt something behind him. Izuku thought it was an enemy, turning around quickly he noticed that it was Uraraka. Her face so filled with determination, he will to fight was showing.

"Are you ready Deku! Cause I'm going to win!" Uraraka said punching the air.

"Wow you are really pumped up aren't you Uraraka. What's up you are usually the most chill girl here" Mina asked amazing with her sudden transformation.

"Oh nothing I just really like winning you know. Also back in the USJ it became apparent that I need to become stronger." Izuku picked up on something.

_'The way she said that, she is feeling bad about something?' _he questioned himself

As the day finally came to an end everyone went home. They began to train before the sports festival. Izuku had one goal in mind, to be able to transform at will into his Super Saiyan state.

Going down to the beach where he trained he began his training. "If rage was my trigger, then I should think of stuff that makes me angry" Izuku closed his eyes and began to think of all the bullying he endured when he was little. This aura flared up but not the yellow color instead it was his normal green aura.

_'Damn it, this I harder than it looks' _Izuku wasn't getting mad enough, "I need to focus on that rage but if I let it take over I might lose control. Man this is difficult" He let his aura die down.

"I got to think back what made me go into a rage. It was when Uraraka…." He remembered, Uraraka's body on the ground motionless. Then he remembered his face, Shiraki. "He was the cause of everything! If it wasn't for him Uraraka would have never been hurt"

Izuku felt his anger build up deep within him. Flashbacks of the USJ began to play in his mind. The Nomu breaking Uraraka's neck, the blood thirsty screech of the Nomu, and the face of the man responsible. _'You Failed' _Izuku clenched his fists hard.

Izuku couldn't take it anymore, his anger peaked. As his aura began to flare up, his hair began to change. His hair pulsating golden yellow, with every memory, it pulsted faster and faster until finally his Ki shot out engulfing Izuku in a golden aura. His hair now pure golden yellow, his eyes now a teal color, and his power grew massively. _'Alright time to calm down, don't let the rage consume you' _Izuku gritted his teeth, he thought of Master Roshi, his mother, and especially Uraraka. As he began to calm down, he walked down to the shore to look at himself in the water.

"So this is Super Saiyan. Incredible, so much power, but it drains my energy quickly. I won't be able to maintain it for very long, the transformation itself takes a lot of stamina. I need to be able to keep his form for longer, if I train as a super saiyan it will make the transformation less energy taxing." he said looking at his reflection in the water.

Izuku would spend the week leading up to the festival training. Izuku found a secluded part of the beach where he could train without hurting anyone, it was near a cliff so he would bother anyone either. Izuku fired Ki blasts into the ocean to increase his maximum output, he used the cliff to punch polishing his fist to make them faster and stronger.

Day after day he would train in his Super Saiyan form. With every passing day he would maintain it for longer periods of time.

Before Izuku knew it he was able to maintain his transformed state all day. He gave his mother a good scare when he walked into his house with a different hair color. But after some explaining she was able to calm down. _'I should tell her these things before hand' _

The week went by fast and before Izuku knew it, the day finally came. It was time for the sports festival!

Everyone was told to put on their gym uniforms and meet in the waiting room before they were called into the arena. This gave them time to talk amongst themselves for a while.

"Man it sucks I won't be able to use my costume, I really wanted to wear it" Mina complained.

"Yeah me too but I get why they do it. It's so no one has an edge over the other, it makes sense" Kirishima said.

Izuku was quietly meditating on the bench, when he was interrupted by Todoroki. "Midoriya" Izuku opened his eyes and looked at Todoroki.

"Generally speaking I'm better than you. We all know you did a little transformation, but all you really did was change your hair. Any hope you might have had of winning, forget it cause I'm going to win" the whole class went quiet, Izuku on the other hand got up and got into Todoroki's face.

"If that's what you really think, then you are sorely mistaken. You are strong but never underestimate me, the last person who did that well...just asked Kachan and what I did to him in the hero vs villain exercise" this made the whole class go wide eyed. Izuku was usually so calm and collected.

"H-hey now guys come on relax we all know you guys are strong, no need to start a war now" said Kirishima getting in front of them both.

Todoroki said nothing before turning away, Izuku continued to stare at him. _'Plus, you won't beat me with only half your power' _

**"Would class 1A please make your way to the arena" **said a voice over the loudspeaker.

_'This is it, time to show the world what I can do' _Izuku thought as he walked to the arena with the rest of his class.

"**Welcome Everybody to the UA Sports Festival, I'm your commentator for today Present Mic! Joining me today is the one and only EraserHead!" **Present Mic yelled out.

"It looks like the students are making their way towards the arena now. Oh what's this? **It's class 1A!" **the crowd cheered as they made their way to the center of the arena.

"Wow there are a lot more people than I thought there would be" Uraraka was amazed by how many people there were in the stands.

"Yeah it just goes to show that UA is really popular, you aren't nervous are you Uraraka?" Asked Izuku making sure if she was alright.

"Y-Yeah just a little overwhelmed that's all, thanks for asking though" She blushed. _'Thanks for worrying about me Deku'_

Making there way to the center, there was a platform. "Alright everyone let's meet your on the field host for this years festival. You've known her as the R-rated hero Midnight!" Midnight walked onto the platform with a whip in hand and in full hero costume which left nothing to the imagination.

"Someone should tell Midnight that her...appearance is inappropriate for this type of event" said Tokoyami

_'I mean he's not wrong but she does look good in it' _thought Izuku nodding his head but stopped when he noticed Uraraka looking at him. _'Oh crap' _

With a crack of her wipe she silenced the students, "Alright everyone quiet, it's time to begin, but not before we get a speech from class 1A's representative, Izuku Midoriya"

_'Huh? W-wait me! Why didn't anyone tell me this!' _Izuku was screaming inside his mind while making his way onto the platform.

Now standing in front of the mic he didn't know what to say. _'I have to think of something' _He took a deep breath. "We are here today to show the world what we can do. For many of us it's been a lifelong dream to become a hero, me included. However, getting here wasn't easy, we had to battle our fellow students for points in the entrance exam and score high enough in the written exam. Not everyone can be accepted into the hero course but anyone can be a hero if we just believe in ourselves."

For a moment the crowd fell silent as Izuku walked off the platform, then and eruption, cheers and whistles was heard all around the stadium. _'Looks like i did pretty good' _

"Wow Deku that was amazing!" Uraraka said.

"T-thanks Uraraka, I thought I was going to mess up bad. But it looks like everything went alright" he said proud of himself.

"Thank you Midoriya for that amazing speech. Now without further adieu, let's see what the first game would be!" Midnight pointed to a giant screen that displayed the various games. Hitting the random button, the games began to move fast and then slowly began to stop and landing on an obstacle course.

"It looks like we are going to start off with an obstacle race! Will all classes please proceed to the starting line!" said Midnight cracking her whip.

As the classes made their way to the starting line Izuku felt how strong everyone else was. _'It seems I can't underestimate anyone or else i am in trouble' _

As Izuku lined up at the starting line, he couldn't decide if he wanted to transform now or save his energy till later events. _'If I use up too much energy now, I won't be able to participate in any other events. I better not, I'll save my strength'_

"Students are we ready! On your marks, get set, GOOOO!" As Midnight fired the starting gun a gust of wind pushed her of her balance, regaining her composure, she noticed a wall of ice blocking the starting line.

Moments before it started Izuku focused his Ki, _'Alright! Time to get going' _As Izuku took off he was cut off by a giant ice wall blocking the way. "What? Todoroki! Using cheap tricks won't work on me. If I can't go around I'll just have to go through it!" Izuku charging up a Ki blast.

"That should slow them all down…" As Todoroki turned around he saw his ice began to break. As the ice shattered he noticed a familiar green haired classmate running through the ice. "Midoriya, I should have known that wouldn't work on you" as he continued to run he felt the ground beneath him shake.

"Oh did we forget to mention, the giant robots trying to stop you guys. Maybe I just forgot to tell you, best of luck students!" Present Mic said turning to Aizawa. "So Eraserhead how do you think your class will fair against everyone else?"

"They will do just fine, if they learned anything in the last week, it's that they can't wait for things to happen. Their battle at the USJ gave them something no other class has right now" Aizawa was a bit muffled thanks to the bandages around his face.

"Oh and what is that?" asked Present Mic, but before Eraserhead could answer the giant robots on the field where completely covered in ice. "What the heck?"

"My students learned to face whatever is in front of them head on" Eraserhead said smiling under the bandages.

As the giant robots slowed down to a halt due to the ice, Izuku took advantage of his to fire Ki blasts at the giant robots knocking them over. As they fell they shattered into pieces, Izuku looked back and felt a little bad for the rest of the students. "Probably over did it there, oh well I'll apologize to them later" he said running after Todoroki.

"DEKU you bastard! You think you can out do me!" yelled Bakugo jumping out of the way of the falling robots with the help of his quirk. _'I won't let you win this one Deku!' _

"Oh no, I better get out of here before he catches me" Izuku said running faster. The next obstacle was a tightrope walk over a giant canyon. Todoroki used his ice to freeze the rope and glide over it. Izuku, on the other hand focused his Ki to his legs and jumped breaking the ground and clearing the gap in one leap, Bakugo's approach was to blast his way across.

Now making it to the other side they were on the last obstacle in the race. The trio of leaders stopped in front of a giant open field that had circles everywhere. "This last obstacle is the most explosive! We mined the area in that field so you better watch your step students" Presnt Mic said.

"If i use my ice then that will leave a path open for the others" said Todoroki weighing his options. Before he could think of anything he turned to find Izuku walking towards the minefield.

"What's this it seems Izuku is taking a very direct approach, what is he thinking?" Present Mic said as the crowd roared.

Izuku walked forward towards the circles in the ground, stepping on a mine, the resulting explosion kicked up dust covering Izuku. "Deku!" yelled Uraraka still at the second obstacle.

As the dust settled Izuku emerged from the dust unscratched, an explosion like that should have been strong enough to throw him back. Izuku had a smirk on his face, before he stepped on the mine he used his Ki to create a barrier around him.

'_Yes! It worked, I can run through this minefield' _Thought Izuku running towards the finish line. Both Todoroki and Bakugo both stood there looking at Izuku running through the minefield setting off explosions as he went.

"Damn it Deku!" Bakugo jumped at with the help of his explosions he blasted his way over the mines.

Todoroki on the other hand created an ice path covering the mines so they wouldn't explode. Izuku had a slight lead and it was the final 50 meters, and Izuku had to come up with something fast if he wanted to win.

'_I'm slower with the barrier up, damn it, I have to think of something or else they are going to catch up' _Just then Izuku got it, one of Goku's techniques would help in this situation. Having a slight lead from the others, he quickly stopped and turned towards the duo running towards him.

"EraserHead what is he doing? Did he just stopped." Present Mic said confused as to what Izuku was doing.

"If I know the kid, then he probably has something planned out, just watch and see" said EraserHead.

Izuku brought his hands close to the center of his face while spreading his fingers, **"Solar Flare!" **he yelled out. A bright white light flared out from his body blinding Bakugo and Todoroki. They tried to shield their eyes but it was too late. They both stopped dead in their tracks in pain from being bright light.

"Damn it I can't see, Deku you bastard! When I get my hands on you I'll kill you!" said Bakugo swinging his arms around trying to hit Izuku.

Izuku smiled at what he had just done, he turned back towards the finish line at top speed.

"And the winner of the obstacle race is IZUKU MIDORIYA!" the crowd cheered as Present Mic announced the winner.

Still seeing spots Todoroki was the next to cross the line, followed by a very angry Bakugo.

Izuku was taking in the sights and sounds of his victory, he earned this moment pushing himself to the limit everyday and his hard work was finally paying off. While he was doing this, the rest of the students began to cross the finish line.

"Deku! You were amazing out there!" Uraraka said walking up to Izuku.

"Thanks Uraraka, you didn't do that bad yourself" Izuku said blushing.

"Alright everyone the top forty two people will move on to the next round. The next event will be…" said Midnight pointing at a screen.

"Cavalry Battle! This event will be point based, the points will be determined by were you finished in the cavalry battle. The higher you placed the more points you are going to be worth"

'_Oh I get it, since I got first place that means I should be worth a good amount of points, I'd say about 1000'_ Izuku thought.

"However there is a twist, first place will obviously have more points but this year they would be worth ten million points!" Midnight said to the despair of Izuku.

'_Ten Million! That means everyone will be going after me…' _Izuku lost his train of thought when he sensed everyone looking at him menacly.

"You will be given ten minutes to decide on your team, each team should be at least two people but no more than four people in your group. The time limit will be thirty minutes, Good Luck everyone!" she said cracking her whip.

'_This is not going to end well is it' _Izuku sighed looking around for some team members.

To the surprise of no one, not even himself, no one wanted to team up with him due to his high point count. _'Isn't there anyone who will be willing to join me' _

Just then Uraraka tapped Izuku on the shoulder, "Hey Deku want to team up?" she asked to Izuku's surprize.

"Y-You mean it Uraraka, I mean everyone is going to go after me thanks to my ten million points" he said on the edge of tears.

"Yeah of course, it's better to team up with people you like don't you think" Uraraka said smiling. Izuku blushed at the sight of her smile.

"Yeah, alright then let's team up…" Izuku was interrupted by another person suddenly appeared in between him and Uraraka.

"Hey you're that ten million point guys aren't you. Let's team up, I could use you to get my babies in the spotlight!" the mystery girl said getting a little too close for comfort.

"Umm who are you? And can you please back off, you are a little too close to him. And what was this about babies" Uraraka said with a stern look on her face. Izuku blushed seeing how close she was to him, this made Uraraka just a bit jealous.

'Right, my name is Mei Hatsume, a student from the support class, nice to meet you!" Hatsume said introducing herself.

"A-alright well anyway, sure you can join use. You have some gadgets…" Hatsume cut in, "Babies" this left Izuku with a blank look on his face. "B-babies, we can use some of them to our advantage"

"Of course we can use this jet pack I have or we can use this scouter thing that shows the quirk levels of everyone else, it's not very useful in a fight but it will show me if we should avoid a fight or not," she explained, that last invention caught Izuku's attention.

"Yeah but that still leaves us with three people, we should find at least one more teammate" Uraraka said. Izuku agreed but all the strong students were already in teams. _'Wait there is still someone we can ask. I sensed that he had some hidden power back at the U.S.J. Time to see if I was right or not' _

Izuku walked towards the direction of a lonely student, Fumikage Tokoymai.


	12. Chapter 12: Battle Start

Message to the readers:

_Alright, Alright I hear you! "Oh shouldn't Izuku be like 10x more stronger" Look I purposely scaled back Izuku saiyan powers FOR NOW! Please if you are willing to wait a few more chapters I will eventually make him alot stronger. I felt that given the power scale in the MHA universe I wanted him to be kinda strong not too OP but apparently people don't like that and want him OP as hell. If I made him OP from the start it would make for very boring fights. Izuku is fighting between is saiyan side and his human side, which leads him to fight internally with himself thus holding him back and lowering his battle power. He will eventually overcome this but as of now I hope you understand and please hang in there I wont dissapoint hopefully. Oh right and those who said they wanted more between Izuku and Uraraka don't worry I haven't forgotten. I get it, I want them to be together too, and I know you will like the few upcoming chapters. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I will always appreciate that and as long as people are reading this story I will continue to write. Also, I need some help, I've been thinking about the Hero Internships and I honestly don't know how I'm going to do that, so I need suggestions..If you have an idea please write it down._

**Battle Start!**

Izuku's team was now set, his team had four members, himself, Uraraka, Hatsume, and Tokoyami. It wasn't the best team but it would have to do. Izuku would be the one on top wearing a headband with the total number of points they were worth.

"Alright times up! Is everyone ready! This event will be thirty minutes long so make sure you survive" Midnight said walking onto her platform.

"Everyone knows the plan right?" Asked Izuku, everyone nodded. Hastume put on the jet pack boots and the scouter. Tokoyami would provide defense with his quirk, Dark Shadow. Uraraka would provide mobility, with her quirk they can easily jump around.

_~Other teams are also the same~_

"GO!" Midnight yelled. As soon as she did every team on the field rushed Izuku.

"Deku! Those points are mine!" Bakugo yelled as he charged Izuku.

"Hatsume activate the jetpack, Uraraka use your quirk on us makes us weightles" both nodded and did what they were told. "Tokoyami now!"

As dark shadow emerged from Tokoyami's stomach area, it used its two giant arms to jump into the air.

"Running won't do you any good Deku!" Bakugo yelled as he took jumped into the air. Climbing higher using his explosions, soon he was face to face with Izuku. Bakugo extended out his arm to blast Izuku but was pushed back down when Izuku powered up. "**HAAAAA!**"

"What! Deku you bastard!" Bakugo yelled on his way down, lucky for him his team mates were able to catch him before he hit the ground.

Izuku made sure his aura didn't knock down his teammates, "Incredible! His power is reading is off the charts!" Hatsume said as her scouter beeped faster and faster as Izuku powered up. An error sign popped up on the scouter "What!" she yelled as the scouter blew up. "His power broke my baby"

The whole stadium stared at Izuku who was now glowing green in the air, but there was one person who was more impressed than everyone else, All Might. _'__**Incredible, his power is something I've never seen before. Young Midoriya, you may be on the level of the big three, if not stronger. Not to mention your transformation you displayed at the U.S.J.' **_

"Izuku I won't be able to keep us floating forever we need to land soon, can't you use that barrier thing you did in the first event?" Uraraka had been making them float for about 10 minutes now and he was getting nauseous.

"I can but it uses to much energy I will run out of energy before the event ends. Alright Hastume deactivate the jetpack, Tokoyami when we land we will targeted use dark shadow to defend us. Uraraka rest up a bit, don't use your quirk. I'll make sure no one gets behind us." Everyone nodded.

Izuku was right as soon as they landed Todoroki's team ran at Izuku. "Iida get us in close!" he ordered, as they got closer he activated his ice trying to freeze Izuku in place.

"Tokoyami!" Izuku yelled. Dark shadow emerged and blocked the initial attack. Todoroki and his team were sent staggering back. Momo created a metal rod to use, Todoroki grabbed it and covered it in ice, picking the rod up and threw it towards Izuku.

"Deku, watch out" said Uraraka warning Izuku of the incoming ice spear. Izuku saw it and quickly fired a Ki blast destroying the spear.

"Damn it we have to get in close to snatch the headband" Todoroki said as Iida got an idea.

"Guys listen I got a special move which should let us get the headband but I can only use it once so be ready to grab it" Iida said charging up his engines. Todoroki was ready.

"Recipio BURST!" his engines were pushing to it max, and with speed so fast Izuku couldn't see them coming.

"What the…" Izuku felt the wind as he noticed that the headband was gone.

"And team Izuku has lost the headband! They better hurry up and get it back because they only got ten minutes!" Present Mic said, as the crowd cheered.

"Izuku we have to get those points back" Tokoyami said, Dark Shadow nodded in agreement.

"I know! Just let me think for a second. Uraraka, can you use your quirk again?" he asked.

"N-no sorry" Uraraka said feeling a little useless right now.

"It's fine we can still get those points back, we need to be careful of Todoroki's ice, once we get in close, dark shadow when you see the opening grab the points" They all nodded and rushed towards Todoroki.

"There Coming!" Momo yelled out. _'Damn it our speed is gone and we are sitting ducks here. No time, got to build a defence' _Todoroki said creating multiple layers of ice surrounding his team. "This should buy us the time we need to win, we just need to hold on for a few more minutes"

"Izuku we need to get past those ice walls, I counted at least five walls" Tokoyami said, Izuku knew that, "Alright, I'm going to take out those ice walls when I do rush in there"

Izuku charged up and aimed the palm of his hand towards the ice walls, "**HAAAA**" five Ki blasts launched out in quick succession. "Guys run towards the walls!" Izuku yelled out.

The first Ki blast made contact with the ice wall shattering it, "Damn they are breaking the ice, Todoroki we need to move" Kaminari said as three more walls broke.

"We can't leave not with this ice in the way, we wait until the breach the last wall then we make our move" Iida said still catching his breath.

Todoroki watched as the last wall began to crack, then shatter. His eyes widened as he saw Izuku's team rush in, _'Damn it I need to get rid of this ice' _he thought as he activated his left side but stopped mid way when an image of his father flashed in his mind.

"Dark Shadow grab the headband!" Izuku yelled, as dark shadow reached for it, Momo tried to create a shield to block him but was not fast enough. Dark Shadow managed to grab a hold of the headband. "Got it!" it yelled out retreating back with group.

"Deku let's go!" Uraraka said happy that they got their points back. "Right let's go!" leaving he turned around to see Todoroki looking at his left hand in disgust.

As his team got out the crowd exploded, "Looks like team Midoriya has taken back their original points. Most impressive, but can they hold on for five more minutes?" Present Mic said.

"Izuku we can do the same thing we did in the beginning, I should be able to handle five minutes" Uraraka said.

"Are you sure I can just create a shield around us it will take some of my energy but I can manage…" before Izuku could finish Izuku felt a sharp increase of Ki behind him.

A loud explosion was heard around the stadium, it was Bakugo, his team was able to sneak around Izuku. "Haha take that Deku!" he boasted.

"Wow that was really close wasn't it Kachan" Izuku's voice was heard behind the dust, this shocked Bakugo.

'_Impossible I got him point blank!" _he thought, that's when he saw it. Izuku and his team was still standing. Izuku was able to surround his team in a Ki shield.

"Guys I can handle the last few minutes, lets just relax here good job everyone" he said smiling at his teammates. Uraraka was especially happy, since she wouldn't have to strain herself by using her quirk.

"You think a little shield can stop me Deku!" Bakugo fired multiple blasts at the shield, it didn't do anything. "Damn it!" he kept trying until there was no more time left.

A buzzer went off signaling the end of the event, team Izuku would be making it to the next round! Izuku dropped the shield, _'I used more Ki than I thought I would, hopefully I still have enough for the next event' _

"Team Izuku wins first place! Is there no stopping this up and coming hero! Second place goes to Team Todoroki, third place we have Team Bakugo, and last but not least Team Shinso! We will now announce the next and final event will winning teams please focus your attention to the screen" Present Mic said.

When Izuku saw the event name he was excited, "It seems for the final event we will have a good old fashioned 1v1 fights." Midnight said. "As the name implies the fights will be one on one, the match ends when someone is knocked out of bounds or unable to continue to fight. Teacher will **not **interfere until one of the fighters are knocked out or out of bounds so keep that in mind"

"We will now have a short intermission so our students can catch their breath." Midnight said cracking her whip.

Izuku decided to go rest in the prep room, he was still a little short on energy after using so much on the shield. While he was resting up Izuku was interrupted by Todoroki who walked into the room. "Midoriya we need to talk" Todoroki said seriously.

"Alright then talk, I need to regain my energy" Izuku shot back. _'There is someone else outside the door, this Ki it has to be Kachan'_

"You almost made me use my left side, his fire. Midoriya you have the potential to become the number one hero. If I defeat you and win the sports festival without using my left side then the old man will leave me alone" Todoroki stood there trying to intimidate Izuku but, Izuku didn't flinch.

"You are a fool if you think you can beat me with only half your power. I don't care about your personal reasons for not using your left side, use it or don't, it's all the same to me I will still defeat you. I'll be seeing you in the finals" Izuku went back to meditating, as Todoroki stormed out.

Brackets for the final round have been drawn, and Izuku's surprise he wasn't up against anyone in his class. Instead it was someone from the general course, Shinso. This would be tricky not because Shinso was stronger but it was the fact that he didn't know what he can do, to make matters worse he would be fighting first.

"Will Midoriya and Shinso make there way to the arena" Midnight said over a loudspeaker.

Just before he was about to go onto the arena he was stopped by one of his classmates Ojiro: Quirk; Tail. "Izuku I saw who you are up against in the first round and I have to warn you to watch out for his quirk. I don't know what it is but I do know this, he used it on me during the cavalry battle and now I don't remember what I did. That's why I chose to withdraw, regardless do not talk to him no matter what alright" Ojiro said

"Right I'll keep that in mind Ojiro thanks" Izuku brushed off his classmate. _'I got this I don't need any help' _

Izuku made his way to the arena, stepping on outside and onto the field he was met by cheers and applause. "And there he is folks the man of the hour Izuku Midoriya!" PresentMic said.

Izuku walked onto the arena confidant that he will win this fight easy. Turning into the stands he saw his classmates looking at him cheering him on. When his eyes met Uraraka's eyes he couldn't help but smile. Back in the stands Uraraka blushed seeing him smile at her, this caught Mina's attention, she should remember this.

"Now introducing Hitoshi Shinso! The only general education student to make it to the final event!" Shinso walked onto the stage with a calm and collected look on his face.

"Now both fighters remember you win by either knocking your opponent out of the ring or they are unable to continue. Ready?" Midnight explained, as both fighters nodded, a gong was heard signaling the start of the fight.

As Izuku was just about ready to charge in, Shinso began to talk, "Well it seems that you class 1A students are all the same. I heard what you did during the entrance exam, if you ask me I think you cheated. You don't deserve to be here" Shinso was trying to provoke Izuku which worked.

Izuku was furious, "What did you say!" he yelled out running towards Shinso.

'_Idiot' _Shinso said activating his quirk. Izuku's mind went blank, he no longer had control over his body.

"What's this! Izuku just stopped! Is this Shinso's quirk?" asked Present Mic.

"It is" EraserHead said, "Hitoshi Shinso, general education student, quirk: Brainwashing. It is a very powerful quirk when used correctly. Only drawback is that he needs the other person to talk in order to activate his quirk."

**In the Stands**

Uraraka couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Deku? What just happened he just stopped"

"It's that guys quirk, he used it on me during the cavalry battle too" Ojiro explained "If Izuku can't break out of this, then he is going to lose"

"Oh no, come on Izuku!" she yelled trying to cheer him on.

"Uraraka you seem to have a favorite don't you" Mina said with a smug face.

Uraraka turned red, "W-what are you saying, it doesn't, I mean…" the rest of the 1A girls knew she had a thing for Izuku.

"Hahaha I'm just messing with you Uraraka. But seriously I can see why you like him" Mina said. Uraraka decided to stay silent, hoping that the teasing will pass.

**Back in the Arena **

Izuku was now in a panic,_ 'Damn it I can't move! It has to be his quirk. I should have listened to Ojiro' _

"Good now do as I say and walk off the arena" Shinso commanded. To the surprise of the whole stadium Izuku began to walk towards the edge of the arena.

'_No it can't end like this! I have to break this quirk' _Izuku struggled inside his mind to try to break the mind control.

As Izuku walked closer to the edge, Shinso smiled, why wouldn't he smile, he was about to win.

"_**Izuku! Izuku!"**_Someone called out to him, just feet before reaching the edge. _'This voice it couldn't be, Master Roshi!' _Izuku stopped inches before reaching the edge.

"What the! Why did you stop, I said walk off the arena!" Shino shouted surprised that Izuku didn't do what he was told.

"_**Izuku, you have grown strong haven't you, I am so proud of you."**_Master Roshi's voice made Izuku begin to shed a tear. _**"Izuku you want to be a hero right? Then prove it to me right now! Prove to me that you were worthy of becoming my student! Show me the powers of a Super Saiyan. Show me your power!" **_

Izuku's eyes began to change color, this hair began to spike up, and he could feel it...power building up inside him. Then with one giant outburst of energy his hair turned golden yellow. His energy radiated away from him and everyone in the stadium could feel it.

"What the…" Shinso said before being knocked down by a strong gust of wind. When he picked himself back up he noticed Izuku was no longer walking towards the edge but rather walking towards him.

**Back in the stands**

"Oh wow he looks just like he used to when we were at the USJ" said Momo surprised at his transformation**. **

"Yeah, and did you feel that gust of wind. He must be crazy strong right now" Minda said jumping in her seat with excitement.

"Yeah but do you see that it looks like he is crying?" Mina said pointing out the tear trailing down Izuku's cheek.

_'Deku what the hell are you. This power its something else but what' _Bakugo thought, gritting his teeth.

"**Incredible! Not only did Midoriya break the mind control but he also transformed! What a shocking revelation!" **Present Mic said revving up the crowd.

"So this is how he looked when he saved me back at the U.S.J, amazing" Uraraka said quietly.

**Back at the Arena **

"You! How did you undo my brainwashing and what is this transformation!" Yelled Shinso trying to activate his quirk again. "Answer me!"

Izuku however learned his lesson he stayed quiet. Instead he ran towards Shinso with such speed that he appeared to teleport. With a quick palm strike to the side, he managed to send Shinso flying off the arena.

"And the winner is Izuku Midoriya via ring out!" Midnight siad cracking her whip.

Izuku depowered from his Super Saiyan state to his base form. "Awesome, I hope you are watching, Master Roshi" as he was about to walk away, he heard a voice.

"You hero course students sure have it easy huh. I want to be a hero but how can I compete with that. I should just give up" Shin so said still laying on his back.

Izuku got mad, running towards Shinso he picked him off the ground from his shirt collar, holding him just off the ground. "If you really wanted to be a hero then you wouldn't be talking like that. You think we got into the hero course by luck, no. We earned our spot, and one day I'm sure you will too. Pick yourself off and train, then maybe one day you might be taking my place in the hero course. Because I know talent when I see it, and I see that you can be a hero Shinso" Izuku let Shinso go.

Hitting the ground Shinso could only reflect on those words. _'Maybe he's right, maybe I can be a hero. No, I will be a hero and prove to everyone that I can be a hero!' _Shinso smiled, "I won't forget this Izuku Midoriya"

Izuku made hisway toward where his fellow classmates were. "Izuku that was quite a show, good work" Iida congratulated him

"Thanks Iida, not going to lie I thought he had me at first" Izuku laughed nervously.

"Deku, congrats on your win!" Uraraka said while signaling him to sit next to her, which he did.

"Thanks Uraraka, anyway who's the next fight anyway?" He said looking down at the arena.

"Oh it's Todoroki vs Sero. Who do you think will win Deku?" she asked

Without a second thought, he replied, "Todoroki hands down, watch"

Just as the buzzer sounded Todoroki went in for the quick win. He summoned his ice which completely covered Shiro, which extended outside the open roof of the stadium. The ice was inches away from where Izuku and his class were sitting. _'He must still be pretty mad' _

The whole crowd was silent until Midnight announced Todoroki as the winner! As Izuku looked up at the bracket he noticed that he will be fighting Todoroki next round. _'It seems you may get your chance to fight me sooner than we thought' _

"Will Uraraka and Bakugo please make your way to the arena for the next match" Eraserhead announced.

"Well this is it guys, wish me luck!" Uraraka said getting up from her seat.

Before she could leave Izuku stopped her, "Wait Uraraka. If you want I can give you some pointers on how to beat him"

Uraraka shook her head, "No sorry, I appreciate the offer but I want to do this my own way. If I want to be called a hero one day, I will have to stand on my own two feet. Don't worry Deku, I have a plan myself" she said throwing up a shaky thumbs up at him

Izuku smiled, "Right, give him hell Uraraka" she turned around and walked towards the arena.

"Now introducing the anti-gravity hero in the making, Uraraka Ochako" the crowd roared as she walked onto the stage.

"And her opponent, the bad man with an explosive attitude, Katsuki Bakugo!" the crowd roared just as load for him.

"Are both fighters ready!?" Midnight said holding her whip high. They both nodded "Begin!"

'_If I get in close and touch him then it's my win! _Uraraka said running at Bakugo.

Bakugo didn't move, "Hey why don't you just surrender you can't beat me"

"Sorry but if I give up then I won't be able to face him!" she said getting closer.

"Fine, then do me a favor. Die!" Bakugo said raising his hand causing an explosion to fire in her direction. Uraraka winced in pain from the explosion but she would not give up.

Powering through it she managed to get past the explosion and continued to run towards him. _'Idiot!' _Bakugo thought blasting in her direction once again. However this time there was no contact, instead all Bakugo saw was her jacket were she once was. "What the…"

Uraraka hid behind the smoke from his explosions to flank him from behind, but to her surprise he was able to track her at the last second and blast her away.

Uraraka rolled on the ground as she landed everyone could see she was in bad shape. Burn marks where visible throughout her body and some of her gym clothes began to burn. "Enough! Throw yourself off the ring, unless you want to get hurt" Bakugo said with a cold voice.

"I refuse! You will have to beat me, before I give up" she got up wiping the sweat off her eyelids.

"You are just like him and that really ticks me off" Bakugo said, using his explosions to get in close, he raised one of his hands and aimed at one of her arms firing off an explosion. Uraraka yelled out in pain. Her whole arm was now a burnt and bloody mess.

**In the Stands**

"URARAKA!" Izuku screamed from the stands.

"What is he doing! He's just toying with her now" Mina said horrified at what she was seeing.

"KACHAN!" Izuku gritted his teeth as he got up from his seat angry as hell. His green aura began to form around him surprising his classmates who were sitting next to him.

"Izuku stop! I know what you are thinking but don't if you go down there she will be disqualified" Iida said trying to calm down his friend.

Izuku was angry, _'I know that! But I can't just watch his happen!' _

**Back In the Arena**

"That's what you get for being just like him, useless. When will you all learn, there is no one better than me" he said staring down at Uraraka.

Grabbing her arm she pushed through the pain, "If you think this is enough to make me stop, then you are mistaken because if he won't give up then neither will I!" Uraraka said standing up.

This only made Bakugo even angrier, "Then you can fail just like he will" Bakugo went in with rapid explosion punches. Uraraka cried out in pain with every explosion hitting her skin. He was torturing her at this point and the teachers stood around and did nothing. Rather they couldn't do anything until she gave up.

**In the Stands**

"That's enough! I won't sit by and watch his happen to her!" Izuku said transforming into a Super Saiyan. "I'm putting an end to this right now!"

"Izuku don't! You can't!" Iida tried to plead to his friend.

"Oh yeah and who's going to stop me!" He said, making his whole class wonder if any of them could stop him.

"That's what I thought. URARAKA!" he yelled jumping from the seats he was from, onto the grass area just outside the arena.

**In the Arena**

As Uraraka continued to take the punches she managed to get the tip of her hand together, "R-release"

Pausing for a second Bakugo looked around but saw nothing, _'What did she do, I don't see anything, unless' _He quickly looked up and noticed giant rocks and small rocks falling towards him. "So this was your plan all along!"

Uraraka smirked, "Made you look" she said before collapsing.

"Clever but not clever enough!" Bakugo pointed his hands towards the rocks, and with a giant explosion destroyed all the rocks.

Izuku was just about to jump into the arena when he saw what Uraraka did. He stopped to look at all the rocks she had collected "Amazing I didn't even notice that, it would have worked on any other opponent. But Bakugo's quirk gave him the edge"

"Uraraka is unable to continue, Bakugo moves on to the next round" Midnight said but instead of cheers Bakugo was met with boos.

"Uraraka!" Izuku jumped into the arena to help his friend.

"D-Deku? I almost beat him huh" she said smiling.

"Yeah you sure did, that was one hell of a fight" he said smiling back. Until he noticed her injuries. Her arm was a mess, her body was covered in burn marks, and she had blood dripping from her head.

"Don't worry Uraraka, Recovery Girl will heal you up in no time, alright" she nodded and passed out in his arms.

Izuku picked up Uraraka bridal style, Izuku calmed down and reverting back to his base form, with his back towards Bakugo. "Kachan, I hope you make it to the final round because I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her" Izuku said walking away to take Uraraka to Recovery Girl.

Bakugo ignored Izuku, he scoffed and turn to leave also. _'We will just see about that Deku!' _


	13. Chapter 13: Hard Fought Battles

Chapter 13: Hard Fought Battles

Izuku walked away from the arena with Uraraka in his arms. Uraraka was fading in and out of consciousness, disoriented she looked at the person carrying her. "D-Deku? Did...did I lose" She said grunting from the pain.

"Shhh Uraraka, it's okay now I got you" he said with a calming voice. "You fought hard Uraraka, now it's time to rest"

Uraraka began to cry not from pain but from the sadness she felt within. _'I-I couldn't beat him, he was just to strong. I failed, I wanted to prove myself to you but I failed' _

Izuku held onto her tighter, "It's alright Uraraka, you proved to everyone that you can fight head on with the best of us. There is no shame in this defeat, and I'm proud of you for making it this far" Uraraka passed out in his arms one last time with a tear running down her cheek.

As they arrived at the infirmary, he was instructed to but her down on one of the beds to which he did. Izuku stepped outside to give Recovery Girl a few minutes to look over Uraraka, once Recovery Girl finished she called Izuku in, "How is she?" Izuku asked.

Recovery sighed, "Well that Bakugo kid sure did a number on her, second degree burns all over her body, her arm is dislocated and also badly burnt. I'm surprised she managed to stay conscious for so long, the pain she must have felt must have been unbearable" Recovery girl looked at her charts

Izuku closed his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth. _'That bastard!' _in that short moment Izuku's eyes changed color, but was quickly calmed down by Recovery Girl, "But she will be fine after I use my quirk on her. She will need to stay here after I do. Go on now I'll look after her" Recovery Girl said.

Izuku knew he wouldn't be much help now, not without another senzu bean, which he didn't have on him. "Alright, please take care of her, she means so much to me" Izuku began to leave he stopped when he heard a soft voice call to him.

"D-deku" turning around he saw Uraraka had woken up.

"I'm here Uraraka" he said grabbing her hand.

"I want you to promise me something" she said barely hanging on.

"What is it?" Izuku asked leaning in to hear her better.

"Win" she said smiling before fall back unconscious.

Izuku smiled, "I will Uraraka, I promise you" Izuku got up and left, leaving Recovery Girl to take care of Uraraka.

"You have a good boyfriend don't you Uraraka" Recovery Girl said looking at the beaten girl.

As Izuku made his way back to the stands he couldn't help but think about Uraraka. But before he could do anything else he sensed another big Ki source approaching. _'Amazing who is this?' _Around the corner stepped out Endeavor, the number two hero and father to Shoto Todoroki.

Izuku tried to walk past him but was quickly stopped by Endeavor. "Boy, I saw that power you displayed most impressive. You well maybe on your way to becoming a top hero, that is after my son reaches number one"

"Oh is that so?" Izuku said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, for you see Shoto is destined to surpass me and become the number one hero! But in order to do that he has to use his left side, which he refuses to do. That's where you come in" this confused Izuku. "Since you will fight him in the next round, I want you to make him use his left side" Endeavor said.

"And what makes you think I can do it?" Izuku questioned

"Because it's destiny. He won't be able to beat you with just ice no, he must use both. Do this for me and I promise you a sidekick job in my agency when you get out of UA" Endeavor said

"No" Izuku said loudly. This shocked Endeavor, "What was that?"

"I said no, Todoroki despises you, and frankly speaking I see why. Todoroki wants to be a hero, if he chooses not to use his fire then that's on him" Endevors expression turned to one of rage.

"I'll make him use his fire but not for you but because I want to see him at full power" Izuku walked past the number two hero, leaving him to his own devices.

_'Holding back Todoroki I won't accept that, I want to see your full power' _Izuku thought as he walked up on the stage.

"And there they are the two powerhouses of class 1A! Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki!" The crowd cheered as Present Mic introduced them.

"Are both fighters ready?!" Midnight said. They both nodded.

_'Midoriya you may be strong but I have a purpose. And not even you will get in my way' _Todoroki thought going into a fighting stance, Izuku did the same.

"Begin!" Midnight cracked her whip. As soon as the match started Todoroki created an ice spikes to throw at Izuku.

Izuku dodged it with ease, firing a Ki blast he destroyed the ice spikes. "Todoroki this is boring, why don't you use your fire" Izuku asked yawning.

"No never! I refuse to use his quirk!" Todoroki yelled back, launching more ice towards Izuku.

**In the stands**

Uraraka had gotten healed up by Recovery gGirl and was allowed to go watch the fight with her class. After a phone call with her parents Uraraka made her way towards the seats where her classmates were seated.

Uraraka appeared from the stairs walking to a seat, she said nothing to her classmates. They knew better than to talk to her after such a horrible defeat. Her wounds were now healed, but her arm still needed to be wrapped in bandages. Taking a seat she looked down at Izuku's fight with Todoroki.

As she looked at the bracket she noticed Iida's name had slash over his name, "Hey Mina, what happened to Iida? Why does he had a slash over his name?"

"Oh, he said he had a family emergency and decided to drop out. I don't know what happened but the look on his face made me worry" Mina explained.

_'I wonder what could have happened. I'll ask him later' _Uraraka thought shifting her focus bad on the fight.

**Back in the Arena**

"You know, if you maybe actually used your fire, you may actually hit me" Izuku mocked as he dodged Todoroki's ice with little effort.

"Did he pay you to say that! To make me use his fire!" Todoroki covered the floor with a sheet of ice. _'Oh what's this?' _Todoriki closed his hand in an upward motion as the ice surrounded Izuku completely covering him.

"**Ice Coffin!** Let's see you get out of that" Todoroki smirked, but he wasn't doing so good, each time he used his ice it would slowly begin to cover him in ice as well, lowering his body temperature.

"Incredible it looks like Midoriya has been encased in ice! Will he be able to escape or did Todoroki just secure his win" Present Mic said.

"Its over" Todoroki said. Midnight couldn't believe it, "And the winner is…" Before she could finish the ice began to crack.

"Alright Deku! I knew you wouldn't lose that easily" Uraraka said cheering on her friend.

"**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**" Izuku's voice began to be heard coming from the ice, rays of green light began to radiate from the cracks in the ice.

"**HAAAA!" **Izuku had shattered the ice, sending pieces of ice flying in every direction.

"Amazing! It seems Midoriya shattered the ice with pure force!" Present Mic yelled as the crowd roared with excitement.

"That ice must have been at least at least 12in thick that much ice can hold up an 8 ton truck" EraserHead said in a surprised voice.

"Wow now that was cold, hey Todoroki want to warm me up? Actually you might need it more, look at you" Izuku asked shivering.

"Why do you want me to use his quirk! Tell me!" Todoroki shouted ice now covering his arm and part of his face.

"Because you are kidding yourself! It's your quirk! Not his! If you really wanted to be a hero you'd use **your **quirk!" Izuku quickly got behind Todoroki, before he had time to turn around Izuku punched him in the back, sending him flying towards the edge.

By sheer luck Todoroki was able to put up an ice wall in front of him, stopping him from being eliminated. Todoroki fell to his knees gasping for air. "Enough, if you aren't going to use it then I'm just going to knock you off this arena" Izuku walked towards Todoroki. Stopping right in front of him he raised his hand to Todoroki and charged up a Ki blast. "Patetic"

'_No! I won't let it end like this! I have to do it for her, mom' _flashbacks of his mother began to play inside his mind. The good times he spent with her playing hero, then he remembered her words, _"Yes you are his son, but always remember who you are. If you want to be a hero then be one, a hero that you want to be, not one he chooses for you." _

Just as Izuku was about to fire his Ki blast fire began to rise from Todoroki's left side. Completely covering his left side it shot outwards. "About damn time" Izuku smiled, jumping back.

"Why? Why did you help me? You wanted my full power then here it is, don't blame me if you get hurt" Todoroki activated both his quirks simultaneously, melting the ice in the arena and off his body.

"Finally, but now it's my turn to practice what I preach. **HAAAA**!" Izuku powered up to Super Saiyan, his aura now golden yellow. "Come at me with everything you got Todoroki!"

Izuku cupped his hand together, aura began to build around him then from the inside of his hands, "**KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAA**" Izuku fired a full power blast towards Todoroki.

"I see now Midoriya, thank you" Todoroki raised his left hand letting his fire out, while using his ice to send pillars of ice towards Izuku. The pro hero Cementos saw what was coming and tried to intervene by putting up giant cement walls in front of them. "Midnight! This has gone too far! One of them could be seriously hurt!" Too little, too late.

The walls proved to be useless, breaking from each students attacks, as both attacks met in the middle there was a giant explosion sending a shock wave throughout the whole stadium. Midnight who was watching from the ground was knocked off from her platform as it flipped over from the resulting shockwave. As dust began to kick up, it covered the arena no one could see what had happened.

'_Deku, please be alright' _Uraraka closed her eyes and hoping that Izuku was alright.

"Midnight, are you alright?" Cementos said. Midnight picked herself off the floor, "Yeah barely, man what is wrong with these kids they are getting stronger every year" she said rubbing the back of her head. The dust settled and everyone could now see the result of the explosion, the arena was destroyed, there was a giant crater in the middle of the arena.

In the dust there appeared a figure still standing in the arena. It was Izuku, he was still standing. The explosion sent rocks flying at Izuku which cut him all over his body "Izuku Midoriya is still in bounds but where is Todoroki?" Midnight announced looking towards the other end of the arena.

"You might want to check out of bounds" Izuku said pointing bleeding from his cuts. Sure enough there was Todoroki out of bounds laying down on the ground motionless with his left side of his shirt burnt off. _'Good thing I eased off the attack at the last second or this could have ended badly for Todoroki' _

"Todoroki is out of bounds, Izuku Midoriya wins via ring out! He moves on to the final round!" Midnight announced cracking her whip. The crowd roared, Izuku stood proud of his victory, turning where his classmates were raised up a thumbs up.

'_That was amazing Deku! Looks like you might get the chance to keep your promise' _Uraraka thought as her eyes met his.

"We are going to take a quick break to fix the arena so hang tight everyone" Present Mic announced.

Izuku made his way to the infirmary to get his cuts healed, as he was walking he noticed the medical bots carrying Todoroki.

Izuku made it to the infirmary, "Recovery Girl? You in here?" he asked peeking his head in the doorway. To this surprise it wasn't Recovery Girl but rather Todoroki, "She went to get more bandages Midoriya"

"Oh Todoroki you're awake and all healed up I see" Izuku said walking in.

"Yeah, that blast was enough to knock the wind out of me and like yourself cut me with flying rocks…Listen Midoriya I want to thank you. You made me realise that if I really wanted to be a hero then I have to use my left side. I will be the hero I want to be, not the hero he wants me to be" said Todoroki.

"You're welcome and hey when you learn to control it properly, what do you say we fight?" Izuku said extending out his fist.

Todoroki smiled, "You got it but it wont go the same way as it did today" they fist bumped, this marked the beginning of a friendship that would last a lifetime.

As Izuku and Todoroki where in the infirmary the second fight of the semi-finals was taking place, Bakugo vs Tokoyami. Unfortunately for Tokoyami and his quirk Dark Shadow, they proved no match for Bakugo and his explosion quirk. Dark Shadow being weak to light and Bakugo created explosions with his explosions he had no other option but to surrender. Bakugo would be moving on to the finals. Izuku Midoriya vs Katsuki Bakugo.

There was a 30 minute break to give each finalist a chance to rest up before the final match. For Izuku this meant getting his wounds closed and for Bakugo this meant coming up with a plan to deal with Bakugo.

Izuku went up to the stands where his class was before the match started to tell everyone Todoroki is okay, as he got there a very excited Uraraka jumped up and ran towards him.

"DEKU! You were amazing!" She got up close and personal which made Izuku blush.

"T-thanks Uraraka" he liked seeing her smile it always made him feel happy.

"Hey I don't see Iida around where is he?" Izuku asked looking around.

"Oh, he had a family emergency and left without saying a word" Uraraka was worried about him.

"I see so that's why Bakugo fought Tokoyami, he must have quit before the match." Izuku was also beginning to worry.

"Midori, you think it's a good idea to stay here talking when you should come up with a plan to fight Bakugo" Mina said jumping in the conversation.

"Oh I got that covered, I won't go down without a fight that's for sure" Izuku proudly said, _'The key to winning is to break down his pride, and I know just how to do it' _

Bakugo meanwhile was trying to come up with a plan to take down Izuku. "Damn it, I can't think of anything. He has that damn transformation of his" he was frustrated.

"If it's power you seek them I can give it to you" a voice said behind Bakugo. This caused him to jump back, what stood in front of him was a tall figure covered from head to toe in a dark trench coat. His face hidden behind a mask that covered his face except for the eyes.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here!" Bakugo raised his hand ready to blast this person. _'His eyes they are so red, so filled with hate. They seem so familiar, no it couldn't be De..' _his thought was interrupted by the unknown figure speaking.

"Now, now we don't want anything bad to happen now do we. I'm just here to give you what you want, power!" The future said extending his arm out from underneath his trench coat, revealing a strange fruit it looked like the lychee fruit but orange in color.

"This is a fruit from the tree of might, it grants whoever eats it an amazing power boost. Eat it during your fight with Izuku and you will gain an edge over him" the figure said smiling underneath his mask.

"This seems too good to be true. But if it will help me beat Deku then I'll take it" Bakugo grabbed the fruit from the figure looking at it, it seems it was nothing but a regular fruit.

'_Perfect' _The figure thought smiling under his mask.

"So all I have to do it eat this f…" When Bakugo looked back up the figure was now gone. _'Where did he go! Doesn't matter, if what that guy said is true than I might have a chance to beat Deku' _

Bakugo put the strange fruit in his pocket and decided to use it when he needed to during the fight.

"Will Izuku and Bakugo, please make your way to the arena. It's time to start the final round!" Present Mics voice came over the speakers.

Back with Izuku he felt something, '_Its that strange Ki I sensed back then. It was only for a second but I'm sure it was' _

When he heard it was time to head down he was about to leave when Uraraka grabbed his arm.

"Deku I know I told you to win but please be careful" she said with sad eyes.

"It's alright Uraraka I'll be careful, I did make a promise to you anyway" he turned away walking to the exit to head towards the arena. _'Damn my heart is beating out of my chest, if I win I'll tell her' _

"Welcome everyone to the U.A. sports festival's final event. We have an unbelievable match up today. The kid with the golden hair, introducing Izuku Midoriya!" The crowd went wild, the whole stadium was up on their feet cheering him.

"And his opponent it's the boy with the skills to pay the bills, Katsuki Bakugo!" some cheered and others booed him for what he did to Uraraka. He didn't care though, all he wanted was to fight Izuku.

As both fighters arrived at the arena they sized each other up. _'Remember go after his pride' _Izukuthought_._

_'Do as much damage as possible. If all else fails I'll eat the fruit' _Bakugo thought as they both went into a battle stance.

"Are both fighters ready?" Asked Midnight, both nodded. Izuku's Ki flared out while Bakugo set off tiny explosions in the palm of his hand. "Please don't destroy the arena this time, we just got it fixed, Begin!" She said nervously, with a crack of her whip the final event was underway.

Note: _Now it's time for the sports festival final! Deku vs Bakugo! Again I would like to thank everyone who continue to read my story and to those who are reading this for the first time WELCOME and I hope you stick around. Also I need some ideas for the hero intern arc any and all suggestions are welcomed! Question if had the choice to bring in one character from the DragonBall universe into the MHA universe, who would it be and why? I would like to know who you would bring, I would choose Ultimate Gohan he would just dominate! _


	14. Chapter 14: Rivalry Battle

**_AN: Again I will like to thank everyone who reads my story I really appreciate it! _**

Chapter 14: Rivalry Battle

"Begin!" Midnight yelled out, but no one moved everyone in the stadium was confused until Bakugo spoke.

"Hey Deku aren't you going to transform?" Bakugo asked looking like he was going to explode any moment.

Izuku smirked, "No, I don't think I'll need it to beat you"

"What did say you bastard!" Bakugo ran towards Izuku ready to blast him away. "DIE!" Bakugo's explosion rippled through the stadium kicking up dust and debris where Izuku was standing, everyone was stunned when they noticed Izuku did not move.

"Is that all you got Kachan?" Izuku's voice was heard from within the dust. As everything began to clear up, they saw Izuku unscratched from the explosion, with a green force field around him.

"You bastard! This trick again, why don't you take down the shield and fight me!" Bakugo yelled.

"I have a better idea, I'll take down the force field" Izuku dropped his force field, "Tell you what I'll give you a free shot but if you waste it…" Izuku was cut off by Bakugo flying towards him raising his hands to Izuku and firing off an explosion at point blank range.

Smoke from the explosion covered both Izuku and Bakugo, he had done it he just beat Izuku, Bakugo smiled. "You shouldn't have given me that free shot"

To Bakugo's surprise an all but familiar voice came from the smoke, "...You're going to regret it" the force of the explosion was enough to leave burn marks on Izuku's uniform. Except for some small cuts on his face and the blood dripping, he was fine. Wiping the blood off him, he rushed Bakugo, punching him hard in the stomach.

"Huuuurgh, you b-bastard!" Bakugo grabbed him stomach. "I'll get you for this asshole!" Izuku went wide eyed.

"I'm the asshole? Ha! That's rich coming from you. For years you made my life a living hell! And you have the guts to call me an asshole! Screw You!" Izuku ran at Bakugo kicking him hard in the stomach,Bakugo hunched over in pain spitting out blood, Izuku followed up with a hard uppercut which sent him flying towards the edge of the arena.

Bakugo managed to regain his composure mid air, and with the help of his explosions he managed to stay inbounds.

"D-damn it, I guess I have no choice now" Bakugo said pulling out the fruit from his pocket.

"Kachan, this is no time for a snack, you can eat later" Izuku mocked.

Bakugo ignored him and proceed to take a bit out of the fruit. Instantly Bakugo felt different, _'What is this?' _his body began to change, he bulked up and aura began to surround Bakugo similar to Izuku's but black in color.

"What the…! His power its growing, but how? It must have been that fruit he ate" Izuku was shocked, "This isn't good, **HAAAAA**" Izuku fired Ki blasts at Bakugo but did nothing. "If blasts wont work then how about this!" Izuku ran towards Bakugo punching him in the face.

"Tickles" Bakugo smiled, his punch had no affect on him. Izuku jumped back shocked that his punch did nothing. _'He's gotten stronger, he might be just as strong as me' _

"Time to kick this up a notch, **RAAGHH**!" Izuku powered up to his Super Saiyan from.

"Same old tricks wont work on me Deku!" Bakugo charged in, with such speed Izuku had trouble following him.

Raising his hands once again Bakugo pointed and fired, the resulting explosion was larger than his previous one. This attack would do damage to Izuku.

"Deku!" Uraraka yelled

"What the hell happened to him, he's gotten stronger after eating that strange fruit" Kamanari said.

"If must have been some sort of quirk amplifier or something" Momo said.

Izuku was blasted back from the explosion, he had enough time to raise his arms in front of him but it would prove useless. His arms were now burnt and bleeding from the injuries.

"Damn that hurt, even as a Super Saiyan he can keep up. I better take this more seriously" Izuku said looked at his arms.

"What's wrong Deku, what happened to all that pride you were spilling a second ago. Not so tough now are you" Bakugo grinned.

"I'm not even getting warmed up, now the real fight begins! **HAAAAA**!" Izuku fired multiple Ki blast at Bakugo while running towards him.

Bakugo easily destroyed the oncoming attacks with quick blasts. He didn't notice Izuku running at him, Izuku delivered a swift kick to the stomach Bakugo countered with a double fit punch to Izuku's back.

Blow after blow the two traded punches. The two showing no signs of slowing down, each had their own reasons not to give up.

"Go Izuku!" Uraraka yelled from the stands trying to encourage Izuku.

In a rare occurrence for Izuku, he glanced up to see her for a split second, and in that second Bakugo found his opening. Kicking Izuku to gain distance, Bakugo used his explosions to rotate fast, to create a vacuum of air around him.

**"Howitzer Impact!" **The explosion so massive that it had the equivalent to a missile explosion if not greater.

Izuku tried to active a Ki barrier but it was too late. The explosion made contact with Izuku, his skin seared, the UA gym shirt was disentigrated, _'Crap, this is going wrong fast' _

Izuku was thrown into the air like a ragdoll, unable to control himself, he saw that he was falling out of the ring. Thinking fast he fired a Ki blast using the kick back to help him he was able to push himself back onto the ring.

Landing hard on the cement floor he cracked it leaving a small crater were he fell. "Damn another shot like that and I'm…" Izuku looked up to find Bakugo once again ready to fire another attack.

"**Howitzer Impact x2!" **Bakugo yelled firing off another attack.

"Amazing! Bakugo fired off another devastating attack! I don't think Izuku is getting up from that one" Mic's voice was heard across the stadium.

"Izuku No!" Uraraka said getting up from her seat.

"Don't worry he's alive, badly injured but alive, He will get out of this" said Todoroki.

'_I hope you are right Todoroki, no I know you're right. Izuku will get out of this and win' _Thought Uraraka looking down at the arena. For a few seconds the whole stadium fell quiet, amazed by the explosion but also mixed with a bit of concern for Izuku.

A huge sigh of relief was felt when in the smoke following the explosion Izuku was seen rushing at Bakugo catching him off guard, he managed to get in close punching him fast and hard multiple times. The whole stadium saw Izuku with burn marks on his body and blood running down his body. Most were amazed how Izuku was still fighting, after a while both fighters retreated to opposite sides of the arena.

Izuku felt his body burn, his muscles weakened, and his breathing heavy, Bakugo was the same they both knew they couldn't go on for much longer they had to end this now. _'I have to try that technique, it may have negative effects but if I end it fast enough it shouldn't matter' _

"Are you ready to give up Deku?" Kachan asked walking towards Izuku, but before he could get close enough to finish the fight, Izuku's aura exploded out.

"It's been fun Kachan but I think it's time we end this don't you think?" said Izuku.

"Finally something we can agree on" Bakugo fired explosions from his hands.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**" Izuku screamed as his body began to bulk up, his muscles expanding with everything second. His aura fluctuated, now with no shirt on the entire stadium and the tv viewers can see his muscles bulk up.

"Wow look at Midori, he's getting super buff all of a sudden. He looks good with all those muscles" commented Mina, making all the girls nod in approval. Uraraka just blushed at the sight of Izuku, she tried to look away but always found herself staring.

**"AAAAAAAA" **Izuku felt it very nerve in his body contract, his Ki going through his body, and his power increasing. The whole stadium shook from the sheer power he was outputting.

"**AAAHHH"** Izuku went quiet then smirked, **"KAIO-KEN!"** instead of his golden aura his aura erupted to red covering his entire body. The light he was emitting was so intense that the whole stadium was shadowed by the red glow of his aura.

"This another power up Deku!? Doesn't matter because you are going down" Bakugo also ran towards Izuku.

Both fighters knew this was it, first one to land a solid punch would win. As both brought their arms back ready to finish it Izuku couldn't help but smile.

Bakugo fired one last blast to give his punch more kick to it. **"Deku!"** Izuku focused his Ki to his fist it started to glow red as they ran towards each other, **"Kachan!" **

As both fists made contact with their targets, a clean shot to the head. A shock wave rippled outwards towards the stands, those who were sitting felt themselves being pushed back in their seats, those who were unlucky enough to be standing were pushed to the ground. A cloud of dust was kicked up due to the collision, no one could see who was still standing.

As the dust settled the outline of someone began be outline. **"Haaaaaa!"** A yell was heard from the dust, then followed by the green glow of energy that pushed the dust out of the arena. It was Izuku still standing but now in his normal state.

Bakugo laid on his back completely knocked out cold. Izuku had won the U.A. sports tournament! "And the winner is Izuku Midoriya from class 1A!" Present Mic said, the crowd cheered as they finally had a winner.

"I-I did it!" Izuku said before hitting the ground facing up. _'Uraraka i kept my promise' _he thought as he raised his hand up and signaling a thumbs up.

"Wow that was an incredible show" Momo said apploding.

"I know right, Midori was amazing," said Mina.

_'Deku, you did it just like you said you would. Thank you' _Uraraka thought whipping away a tear.

As Izuku laid on his back, he couldn't help but think about that strange fruit, _'Where did Kachan get that fruit and who gave it to him? I'll have to ask him later' _

Izuku and Bakugo were taken to the infirmary to get their wounds healed, Bakugo was knocked out until Recovery Girl healed his injuries, broken ribs and a few cuts and bruises but nothing she couldn't fix. Besides the injuries to his hands, Izuku also had cuts and bruises but the most damage was in his internal organs, the explosion had ruptured his liver and a mild concussion. Lucky for him with a quick kiss for both they were both up and ready to receive their medals.

Bakugo didn't say a word when they walked to the arena once again for the award ceremony. "Hey Kachan, it was a hell of a fight, but I have to ask where did you get that strange fruit?" said Izuku.

"F*ck off Deku, I don't need your pity, and as for the fruit it's none of your business where I got it. All you need to know is that I'll get stronger and kick your ass one day" Bakugo said with his hands in his pocket.

"I will be here waiting Kachan, wherever and whenever you are ready" Izuku said walking onto the arena.

"And there they are everyone now it's time the award ceremony and who else to give the medals but the one and only ALL MIGHT!" Midnight said as a shadow jumped over the stadium and into the arena.

"**Hello everyone it's your one and only ALL MIGHT, here to give out medals, let's start off with third place, Shoto Todoroki!" **the crowd cheered at All Might placed the bronze metal around Todoroki's neck. **"Well done young man, you have a bright future ahead of you, learn to control both of your quirks and you can very well be a top 10 hero!" **

"**Now second place, Katsuki Bakugo!" **the crowd cheered but not as loud, **"You showed great...drive in the final fight. With a little more training you should be able to take first place next year" **Bakugo looked at the silver medal and refused to accept it.

"No, I won't take it. I won't accept it, I refuse to be second fiddle to him" Bakugo turned away so All Might couldn't place the medal on him.

"**Accept it young Bakugo, use it as a reminder to get stronger, that will help you in the future when you try to overcome the current power gap" **All Might said, to his surprise Bakugo turned back to him and lowered his head to show that he would take the medal.

'_I am also curious where you got that strange fruit. It's far to dangerous, it could land in the wrong hands. Principle Nezu and I are going to have a few words with you, something so powerful should not be taken lightly' _All Might thought as he moved on to Izuku.

"**And now last but certainly not least our first place winner, Izuku Midoriya!" **the crowd exploded in cheer, the whole stadium stood up to applaud Izuku. **"For your amazing display of power I give you the first place medal, you have amazing potential young Izuku. I hope to see you in a few years at the top ten heros" **All Might said placing the gold medal on Izuku.

Izuku couldn't believe it, he was now one step closer to becoming a hero, just like Master Roshi wanted him to be. _'This is for you Master Roshi' _looking at the medal, then looked towards the sky hoping Master Roshi was watching.

"**And with that the UA sports festival is now finished! Congratulations to everyone who participated. Remember to never give up and say it with me everyone, Ready, go...Thanks for partipating" **said All Might but that's not what everyone else said. "PLUS ULTRA!"

"BOOOOOOO! You were supposed to say Plus Ultra!" the crowd yelled at him.

"**O-oh sorry, I'm just going to leave now" **All Might quickly jumped out of the stadium.

The sports festival was now over, the students had the weekend to take it easy and relax. But for others it was time to revisit past trauma as in the case of Todoroki. For others it was time to find new allies, evil allies.

Unknown Bar Location

"Shigaraki, we need to get new members into the league of villains, we lost almost all of our minions during at the U.S.J."

"You think I don't know that, my injuries have healed, now it's time to go on hunting" Shigaraki said.

"I have a better idea" came a voice from the dark back entrance.

"Who's there!" Shigaraki turned around in a panic.

As tall figure wearing a black trench coat and black hoodie came out of the shadow. "I'm here to offer you an alliance"

"Oh and why should we accept" questioned Shigaraki.

"Because I'm offering you a chance to not be destroyed by me when I take over Japan and I can prove a vital piece in your puzzel to take down All Might" the tall figure clenched his fist.

"Enough from the clown, let's kill him" Shigaraki said getting up from his seat.

"Wait Shigaraki" a voice was heard from a monitor inside the hideout, "Welcome back, experiment 23. May I ask why you've come back" It was All For One.

"I'm not back, I'm just here to help you out. I have my own plans now and they just so happen to overlap with yours" E23 said.

"Oh and what plans might that be?" Shigaraki said

"They don't concern you but if you agree to one term, I'll fight alongside you" E23 looked straight at Shigaraki.

"Very well what is this term you speak of" AFO said over the monitor

"I want to kill him" E23 said sliding over a picture of Izuku, "Leave him to me"

"No deal, I have to get him back for what he did to the Nomu" said Shigaraki an angry tone.

"Very well" AFO voice was heard

"But master you can't be serious!" Shigaraki was furious that AFO would agree

"Very well here take this" E23 said throwing a cellphone at Shigaraki, "It has only one number in it, call me when the next big thing is and I'll show up. But I warn you once and only once, don't ever try to screw me or else you're going to regret it" E23 vanished from the bar.

'_Could it be that you know where you came from?' _AFO thought to himself.

"Master why did you agree to his terms we don't even know who that is!" Shigaraki said disintegrating a nearby chair in frustration.

"You don't know this but he was the experiment that escaped before the attack at the U.S.J. he is the only successful experiment we had and his power could be limitless. If we can use him in anyway we have to. Now Shigaraki get ready for the next phase of our plan" the monitor went black, leaving Shigaraki to think about what his master just said.

**Back with Izuku**

Izuku was enjoying the start of the weekend and it was very well deserved, he had just won the sports festival. Now at home he decided not to do any training but rather spend time with his mother. That is until he got a text from Uraraka.

_'Hey Deku again congratulations on the win!' -Uraraka_

_'Thanks Uraraka i did promise you I'd win' -Izuku_

_'Y-yeah you did. Anyway, I've been thinking, how about we go hang out before we go back to school?' -Uraraka_

Izuku nearly dropped his phone when he read the text, "Alright, alright Izuku relax. Why are you getting nervous, you've fought the Nomu why is this getting you nervous?" Izuku talked to himself.

_'S-sure where do you have in mind?' _-Izuku

_'I was thinking maybe the mall, we could go hang out you know' _-Uraraka

_'Yeah lets go, Saturday good for you?' _-Izuku

_'No sorry my parents are actually here at my apartment right now they wanted to come celebrate with me for making it so far in the sports festival. They won't leave until Saturday night, how does Sunday sound to you.' _-Uraraka

_'Sunday works I'll meet you at your place' _-Izuku

_'Alright perfect i'll send you my address later today. I'll see you Sunday then' _-Uraraka

_'Yeah see you then' _-Izuku

As Izuku put down his phone he couldn't believe what had just happened, "Wait is this a date? No there's no way is there?"

**With Uraraka**

"I can't believe you guys made me do this!" Uraraka said putting down her phone blushing.

"Oh come on dear, you have to properly thank him for saved you" Uraraka's mother said, "Plus I saw how he was carrying you after your fight"

"M-mom! It's not like we are just friends!" Uraraka fired back.

"Maybe not now but you never know in the future" Uraraka's mother chuckled seeing her daughter blushing. But her father was having none of it.

"That's right! They are just friends and that's how they are going to stay right Ochaco?" he turned to Uraraka to find her blushing, Mr. Uraraka's face went blank., "On no my baby girl is in love" he went to a corner to sulk.

"I told you guys, it's not like that!" she said but her father did not listen he was too busy sulking.

"Oh my so you're denying it to much dear, no matter, we will see him tomorrow anyway," her mother said going to check on her father. But this confused Uraraka.

"Wait, I thought you guys were leaving in the Saturday night?" Uraraka asked confused.

"Oh didn't we tell you we also want to thank him ourselves for saving you, it's only proper, so to do that we had to trick you a bit" her mother said scratching the back of her head.

"N-no you didn't...Fine I can't be helped just promise me you guys wont do anything weird" she pleaded with her parents.

"Oh course dear I would never" her mother said, "No promises" her father's voice came from the corner of the room.

'_Sorry Deku in advance' _Uraraka sighed

**_End Notes: And here it is! IzukuXUraraka ship is sailing. People have asked for it and here you go next chapter! _**


	15. Chapter 15: A Day To Remember

**AN: _Thank you everyone once again for reading my story! Love you all!_**

A Day to Remember

Izuku was nervous, he spend all of Saturday trying to pick out what to wear. After a messy room and a little help from his mother Izuku chose to wear a green shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans. A simple look but overall he looked good.

It was now Sunday, the fateful day, "A-Alright Izuku get it together, you fought against villains and this is what's got you nervous" Uraraka had sent her address and he was on his way there.

Before leaving, Izuku was stopped by his mother at the door, "Izuku hold up before you go, I want to ask you something" Inko said nervously.

"Yeah sure mom what's up?" Said Izuku turning towards his mother.

"Well it seems since Recovery Girl found out about who you really are and I was thinking maybe it's time to tell other people before they find out?" This question was a hard one for Izuku.

Yes he'd thought about telling people but was afraid of what they would say, "I have actually given it some thought mom and yeah I do think I should tell people but I don't know how they will react when I tell them"

"You have to tell people you trust sweetie take for example that Uraraka girl, do you trust her?" Inko said walking up to Izuku.

"Yes" Izuku answered with no hesitation.

"Then maybe you should start by telling her. If she can accept you for what you really are then that means others can too" His mother now looked him dead in the eyes. "Don't make the same mistake I made with your father. I never told anyone about him and I've regretted it since"

Izuku sighed, "Alright mom I'll tell her"

Inko smiled, "Good now off you go and remember no funny business okay"

"Yeah I know mom, love you" Izuku said walking out the door.

Izuku walked down the street, Uraraka's apartment was a few blocks away so he had time to think about how he was planning on telling Uraraka, "How should I tell her? Hey Uraraka I'm half human! No, that sounds dumb. This is going to be harder than I thought" Izuku said as he began walking up the stairs to Uraraka's apartment.

He walked past a couple of units, until he stopped at Uraraka's apartment. _'Alright Izuku it's now or never' _He knocked on the door, he heard someone approach the door, his heart started to beat faster as the doorknob turned.

To his surprise it wasn't Uraraka who answered the door but rather a woman? "Yes, how can I help you?" She asked.

_'Wow she looks like Uraraka just with longer hair, must be her sister or something' _Thought Izuku.

"O-oh i'm sorry I'm looking for Ochako Uraraka, I thought she would be here. Sorry to bother you" Izuki panicked and began to go turn but was stopped when the woman spoke.

"No wait, please come inside Uraraka is actually getting ready" She invited him in, but Izuku was still a little skeptical but sensed no hostility so he went inside.

"Please have a seat on the couch, I'll bring you some tea" she said going to the kitchen.

"O-oh thank you very much" he was handed a cup of tea, while the woman sat across from him. He nervously took a sip of the tea, _'Wow this is good'_

"I'm sorry for asking but as you Uraraka's sister?" Izuku asked taking another sip of tea.

"Oh my, do I look that young and yes I am. It's nice to meet you umm sorry I never got your name" she said taking a sip of her own tea.

"Oh right, it's nice to meet you too, my name is Izuku Midoriya, wow Uraraka didn't mention she had a sister I wonder why?" Izuku didn't know why she would she didn't tell him?

"Oh are you two that close that you feel that she needs to tell you? Hmmm" She said with a grin on her face getting closer to Izuku.

"I-I wouldn't say her are that super close, more like…best friends?" Izuku started to sweat, _'Too close, too close!' _

Just then Uraraka walked into the living room and saw what her mother was doing, "Umm, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh you know just having a little fun" her Mother said with a smile.

"Mom I told you not to do anything weird" Uraraka sighed, "Sorry Deku, my mom could be a real handful sometimes"

_'Wait did she just say mom?!' _Izuku yelled internally.

"Oh Uraraka you're so mean sometimes, I was only having a little fun you know" her mother frowned.

"Sorry about that Deku, this is actually my mom" Uraraka said slightly embarrassed at what her mother was doing. "Mom, this is Izuku Midoriya"

"Oh umm it's alright, it just caught me off guard that's all. I never expected your mother to be so young and pretty" Izuku said blushing.

"Aww why thank you Izuku, just so you know Uraraka has my genes so she might look as good as me when she's older" Her mother winked at Izuku.

"MOM!" Uraraka yelled as she blushed.

_'Wow Uraraka already looks amazing, I could only imagine in a couple of years' _Izuku shook his head, _'Now is not the time for this!' _

"Anyway what about your father he's been staring at Izuku in the corner since her got here" Uraraka's mother pointed out her husband.

_'Oh what? I didn't even sense him!' _Izuku couldn't believe it as he turned and noticed her father.

Uraraka's father got up and walked up to Izuku, "So you're the guy that saved my daughter" Izuku found himself in front of a man at least 6ft tall and with a muscular build.

"Y-Yes sir" Izuku replied nervously. _'Woah he is more intimidating than I thought he would be' _

"I see…Well listen good kid" Izuku swallowed a lump in his throat, "I would like to personally thank you for saving our daughter. We were told by your teachers what you did for her" Uraraka's father bowed as well as her mother.

Izuku panicked, "W-what? P-please raise your heads. I don't deserve your thanks, I failed to protect her. If I was stronger I could have stopped her from getting hurt in the first place and for that I am sorry. Sorry she had to go through all that" he also bowed his head, hoping that they would accept his apology.

_'Deku' _His words cut deep into Uraraka's heart, she had no idea Izuku felt this way a sense of quilt.

"Even so, we owe you everything, she is our only child and we love her more than anything in the world. If it wasn't for you, we would have lost her. You saved her and in doing so saved us, so thank you" her father said still bowing.

"My husband is right we owe you a great deal, please don't blame yourself. Nothing that happened during the incident was your fault" Uraraka's mother said now looking at Izuku.

"Mom, Dad" Uraraka whipped away a tear, hearing her father say that made her happy.

Uraraka's mother walked towards Izuku and lifted his head, Izuku was now looking at Uraraka's mother in the eyes, "So please do not blame yourself. What matters is that our daughter is alive thanks to you"

"I don't know what to say...but I will promise you this, I will not let it happen again I swear" said Izuku, both of her parents smiled knowing that their daughter will be in safe hands.

"Good then we will hold you to that promise. By the way...Midoriya was it...what are your intentions with my daughter" Uraraka's father said walking up to Izuku and placed his arm on his shoulder.

"...Umm well you see..it's just..I " Izuku stumbled with his words. He looked over to see Uraraka blushing, _'Help me!' _

"You may have saved her life but that doesn't mean I approve of any type of relationship with my daughter," her dad said which made Izuku very nervous. The dark aura he was expelling made Izuku step back.

'_Note to self never make Uraraka mad or sad, or else I will have to deal with him' _Izuku said sweating.

"Now, now dear it's time for us to leave. Remember we have to go back to work tommorow" Uraraka's mother said grabbing their luggage and pushing her husband out the door.

"But dear I have to teach him a lesson!" her father said as he was dragged away with luggage in hand.

"Remember Ochako pay attention in school alright and no funny business both of you, I'm too young to be a grandmother. Bye! Love you dear!" And just like that they left, leaving Izuku and Uraraka by themselves.

"Well then that was...something else wasn't it" Izuku was still wide eyed.

"Y-yeah sorry about that Deku, they were supposed to leave last night but they wanted to thank you in person for saving me" Uraraka said scratching the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it, anyway you ready to head out?" Asked Izuku.

"Oh yeah, let me just grab my bag and we'll go" she said running off to grab her bag and returning quickly, "Alright let's go"

And off they went, they first decided to go to the coffee shop where they first met. After a few encounters with random strangers congratulating Izuku for his win, they decided to go to the nearby mall and go to the arcade.

As they walked in what they saw amazed. them, claw machines everywhere, photobooths, bowling arena, and even a karaoke. "Wow Deku! There is so much to do here, come on let's go have some fun!" Uraraka grabbed Izuku by the arm dragged him along.

Izuku was having the time of his life, being with Uraraka made him happy, and after everything that has happened. Smiling and laughing they liked being with each other and they knew it but what they didn't know is that others were seeing it all play out.

Mina, Tsu, and Toru were following them, "See, I told you they were going out" Mina said behind a vending machine.

"I don't know about that, it seems like they are just hanging out ribbit" said Tsu also behind the vending machine.

"I could get closer to hear what they are talking about if you guys want me to" Toru said guess where, also behind the vending machine.

"Not just yet lets see how things play out" Mina said with an evil smile on her face.

_'I have a bad feeling about this ribbit' _Tsu knew that Mina would try something sooner or later.

"Hey Deku let's go to the photobooth! I want a picture of us to remember this day!" Uraraka said dragging Izuku by the arm into the photobooth.

"Alright let's pick a frame, oh this one is nice" Uraraka said using the touchpad. The design was a simple one it was a starry background.

"Alright ready Uraraka?" Izuku said about to press the countdown button.

"Ready!" Uraraka got in close to Izuku, 3,2,1.._Flash! _"Awesome! Let's get two so we can each have one"

After a few seconds the photos printed and both were happy how they looked together, _'I will hold on to this forever' _they both thought as they got out of the photobooth.

As the day winding down Izuku and Uraraka decided to find a place to eat before calling it a day. Both were really hungry so they stopped by a small restaurant near the mall. But the feeling of telling her never left Izuku's mind, he had to find the right time to tell her.

"Welcome! Table for two I see. Perfect come with me I'll show you two to your seats" the waiter said. Now seated, "Wait I remember you, yeah you won the UA sports festival right"

"Y-yeah that's me" Izuku said embarrassed that someone recognized him.

"That's awesome! Celebrating with your girlfriend I see, nice" said the waiter placing the menu's down.

"O-oh we aren't…." A blushing Uraraka tried to explain but was cut off by the waiter.

"So what can I get you two to drink?" Said the waiter completely ignoring Uraraka.

Uraraka decided to let it go, "Umm melon soda for me please"

"Make it two please" Izuku jumped in.

"Right away" the waiter went off to grab the drinks.

"I-I guess people see us a couple huh Deku" Uraraka said trying to hide her blush.

"Y-yeah it seems that way" Izuku chuckled nervously. What followed was a minute of pure awkwardness. Nobody said anything the two just stared at the menus.

Izuju decided to break the silence, "I had so much fun today Uraraka, thanks for inviting me out" Izuku said putting down the menu.

"N-no problem, think of it as payment for saving me" Uraraka hid behind her menu embarrassed.

"I should save you more often then" Izuku laughed.

"Oh whatever next time I'll be the one saving you" Uraraka pouted while Izuku chuckled.

Just then the waiter came back with the drinks, "Here are you drinks two melon sodas. Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

"Can I get the pork cutlet please" Izuku said.

"Of course and for you miss?" said the waiter turning to Uraraka.

"Can I get the Udon please" Uraraka said pointing to the dish.

"Very good, I'll be back with your orders" the waiter taking the menus.

"So Uraraka how many internship requests do you think you got" Izuku asked

"That's hard to tell, I did lose so I'd say not a lot. I do know this that you get a lot since you won" Uraraka said taking a sip of her drink.

"You think so...It couldn't be that many I don't think so anyway. We will just have to find out tommorrow" said Izuku.

Just then their food had arrived, "And here we are pork cutlet for you sir and Udon for miss, and this is on the house" the waiter said putting down a chocolate cake with a little heart in the middle. "Enjoy"

"Wow Deku! Everything looks so good, time to eat!" Uraraka dug into her food.

"You're right it looks amazing" Izuku drooled looking at his food, _'Less talking more eating!' _

As they ate a duo of girls were watching them from across the room.

"So what are they talking about?" Asked Mina.

"They talked about...school" Toru said sitting back down with the girls. She had stealthily made her way right next to them and listened to their conversation.

"Wow really… even outside of school they talk about school, boring" Mina said slumping down on the table.

"I don't know guys Izuku seems to be thinking of something. It's almost like he wants to say something to Uraraka but can't find the chance ribbit" Tsu said biting into a chip.

Mina's eyes gleamed, "Do you think it's a love confession!"

"Oh? I get in closer to hear" said Toru getting up again but was stopped by Tsu.

"Let's not, it seems important so you don't want to hear something you're not supposed to, Ribbit" Tsu said stopping her friends.

"Awww you're no fun" Mina pouted, "Wait wait look they finished eating and are heading out come on let's go"

Finishing their food they both got up to pay but before Uraraka could reach into her purse Izuku paid the bill plus a tip.

"That was so good Deku!" Uraraka said stretching.

"Hey Uraraka want to walk down by the beach?" Izuku said nervously.

"Yeah sure that sounds nice" Uraraka followed Izuku to the nearby beach which was a good ten minute walk, Uraraka was surprised to see the beach, "Wait wasn't this beach full of trash?"

The moon shined down on them providing light for them to walk along the shore. The wind blew and the shine of the moon bounced off the water.

"Yeah it was, I kinda destroyed all the trash" Izuku said scratching his head.

"Really! There was so much trash!" Uraraka was shocked, no one wanted to clean up the beach since there was so much and Izuku cleared it out.

"Yeah" Izuku took a deep breath, "Listen Uraraka I gotta tell you something" he said turning to her.

This shocked Uraraka,"Y-Yeah what's up" she blushed, _'He sounds so serious? I wonder what he wants to talk about' _

"I don't know how to tell you this but I trust you enough to tell you. You probably won't believe me but here goes" Izuku was shaking.

'_Wait did he say that I won't believe him' _Uraraka looked at him puzzled as to why he would say that.

Izuku breathed in, "I know what I'm about to say may sound crazy but...I'm not fully human"

Uraraka took a step back shocked at what she just heard, "W-what do you mean not fully human?"

"I mean exactly that, I am only half human. The other half is saiyan blood" Izuku's voice cracked out of nervousness.

"A-a saiyan? What is that? Some sort of alien or something?" Uraraka's head was spinning.

"Yes actually, my father is a saiyan, he is an alien from another planet and my mother is human, you see I don't actually have a quirk. My powers come from my saiyan blood, saiyans are a warrior race and they used their unnatural high battle power to take over planets..." Izuku was stopped by Uraraka.

"Deku, don't tell me you are actually planning to take over the world!?" Uraraka's head was swirling with crazy ideas.

"What? NO! Of course not I would never do that. Listen Uraraka, you are the first person I've told this secret to. I don't expect you to believe me but I just wanted you to know since I trust you. I would have told you sooner but I was afraid, afraid of your reaction, afraid that if I told you the truth you would stop talking to me or worse hate me for what I am" Izuku turned away afraid to look at her.

'_Izuku' _Uraraka walked up to Izuku and turned him around and kissed him on the lips.

Uraraka blushed as she pulled away from his lips, looking up at Izuku she stared into his eyes, "Deku, I don't care what you are, but to me you will always be Deku. A kind person who cares about his friends and who will fight for them until the very end. It's kinda the reason why I fell in love with you. What you are doesn't matter to me, it's who you want to be that matters"

"T-thanks Uraraka, wait since when did you like me?" Izuku blushed.

"O-oh you know when you saved me from the giant robot?" Uraraka beat red.

"Yeah?" Izuku said.

"L-like right after that" Uraraka laughed nervously.

"O-oh, well to tell you the truth I kind of liked you since then too" said Izuku also laughing nervously. "So does this make us a couple?"

Uraraka hugged him, "Hmmm, does it? It seems you don't want to be a couple" Uraraka teased him as she broke the hug.

"No no I do!" Izuku quickly responded.

Uraraka smiled, "Prove it"

Izuku grabbed Uraraka by the waist to pull her close, he lifted her chin and kissed her. Izuku pulling away from her lips, "Is that enough proof?"

Uraraka nodded as she blushed, _'I may have teased him too much. It's not that I didn't like it…' _

"Come on, let me walk you home, it's getting late and we school tomorrow" Izuku said grabbing Uraraka's hand.

"Don't remind me" Uraraka sulked as they walked towards her apartment. _'When Mina finds out about us, she is going to have a field day' _

Off in the distance the trio of girl watched as the new couple walked away from the beach.

"Well if they weren't dating before this pretty much confirms it" said Toru.

"See! I told you they were dating. Man I can't wait to pick on Uraraka" Mina said with an evil grin on her face.

"Well they do make a pretty cute couple good for them, ribbit" Tsu smiled seeing the pair.

Unknown to everyone there was someone else, watching from rooftop. The figure was wearing a black trench coat with a mask, it was E23.

"I see you found yourself a girlfriend Izuku. Congratulations but make sure you protect her or else. I can't wait for you to unlock more power and when you do that's when I will strike and kill you. Enjoy these times while you can because I will soon make my mark on history, _**Brother**_" E23 turned from the edge of the building and flead into the night.

_All Might's Apartment _

All Might had a long day of beating up villains so naturally he was tired. Turning back into his normal form he walked into his apartment to find lights on in the kitchen. "Wait I know I turned off the lights before I left so why are they on?"

Walking into his living room he couldn't see anything, he made sure not to knock anything down that's when he heard a noise coming from the other side of the living room. All Might instinctively buffed up thinking it was villain who broke into his apartment.

"**Who's there! Show yourself!" **All Might's voice was heard throughout the apartment.

Out from the shadows a voice was heard, "Easy there, I am not here to hurt you. I just want to talk if that's alright with you Toshinori Yagi"

"**How do you know my name? And what are you doing in the shadows like some sort of boogeyman. Come out of the shadows and let me get a look at you, then I'll believe you mean me no harm" **All Might stood in a defensive position ready to strike if he had too.

"Very well then if that's what it will take for you to trust me" the figure walked out of the shadow. It was a teenager no older than his students in class 1A, his hair was a brown color but messy like Izuku's, freckles on his cheeks just like Izuku with a slight blush just like Uraraka, but what shocked All Might the most was his eyes, they were emerald green.

All Might took a step back,** "You look so much like some of my students? Who are you?" **

"You might want to sit down for this it's a long story and one that you might not believe me. Oh don't worry about buffing up I already know about your condition so don't overexert your self" the mystery teen said looking at All Might.

All Might transformed back into his normal state as he pointed towards the kitchen, "Come on then, let's grab some tea. I feel like this is going to take a while and I think I will want to sit down for this" The stranger walked towards the kitchen as All Might poured tea for the both of them.

**AN: **_**And here we go! SHIP HAS SAILED!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting an Old Friend

**AN: **_**Thank you thanks again for reading my story, love you all! **_

Meeting an Old Friend

School was now back in session, so that meant it was now time to see how many interns requests everyone got. Izuku and Uraraka walked to class together, when they walked into the class everyone stopped at stared at them.

"Deku, why is everyone looking at us?" Uraraka whispered to Izuku.

"I don't know, wait do you think they found out about us? Did you tell anyone?" Izuku looked around the room.

"N-no not yet I didn't even tell my parents yet" Said Uraraka as they went to take their seats.

Izuku was just about to pull his notebook out of his backpack when Iida walked up to his desk, "Midoriya, a word please"

Izuku looked up at Iida, "Yeah what's up?"

"I would like to be the first to congratulate you and your new relationship with Uraraka" Iida said fixing his glasses, "But I must warn you, please do not let that distract you from your duties as class representative"

Izuku went wide eyed, "Umm Iida who told you that me and Uraraka were dating?"

"Oh I'm sorry I was given wrong information, if so I apologize!" Iida bowed.

"N-no that's not it, we are but who told you? We haven't told anyone yet, how did you find out?" Izuku questioned Iida

"Oh that's simple I heard it from Mina" Iida said pointing at Mina, who was laughing.

"Oh that makes sense...wait no it doesn't! How did she find out!" Izuku got up from his seat

He walked towards Mina, "Umm Mina"

"Yes Midori?" Mina said trying not to laugh.

"How did you know me and Uraraka started dating?" asked Izuku.

"Oh that we saw the both of you at the mall and we decided to follow you two around and well we saw you two kissing on the beach. Very romantic I might add, good work Midori" Mina said smiling.

'_I knew I felt her Ki yesterday' _Izuku sighed knowing that there was nothing else he could do. When he turned to look at Uraraka, he saw her frozen in place while Tsu was talking to her. _'Well it seems that our little secret didn't last that long' _

Just then the door swung open and in walked Aizawa, "Alright everyone take your seats. I have a couple of announcements so listen up. First let's talk about internships, those of you who made it farther in the sports festival have received more offers, see" Aizawa said pointing at the screen behind him.

The top three were as followed, Izuku had received 8,732 offers, _'Wow that many!' _Izuku was shocked. Todoroki has received 5,943 offers, and Bakugo had received 2,538 offers. As the list went on some students received offers and others didn't.

"As you can see the top 3 received the most offers. However those who didn't get offers you will still have the opportunity to work under a pro hero. Look over your offers and decide who you want to intern with, you have until Wednesday to decide" Aizawa said yawning.

"But before you do any of that you need to choose hero names" The class erupted in cheers.

"Awesome I get to choose my own hero name!" Mina said jumping with joy.

"Quiet!" The room fell silent when they heard Aizawa yell. "Now another teacher will be going over your hero names. Remember the name you chose now could be the one you stay with so..." Aizawa interrupted by the door opening.

The door opened to reveal Midnight, "So makes sure its a name you wouldn't mind being called for the rest of your career" The boys went wide eyed as she walked in, she was wearing her hero costume which left very little to the imagination. Izuku saw her walking in but felt someone staring him down from behind him, he didn't need to turn around to find out who that was, he quickly looked down at this notebook.

"Alright Aizawa I got it from her, you can go take a nap or something" Midnight said walking up to the podium. "Alright everyone, right now there are whiteboards being passed around, please write down your hero name and come up to show the class"

Aizawa rolled up into his sleeping bag and went to sleep, leaving the students to pick their hero names. Izuku was having trouble deciding on a hero name, _'I have no idea what to call myself' _

"Alright is anyone ready to present?" Midnight said as one by one each student went up to present there names. Bakugo chose one that was too violent so he had to pick another name. Uraraka went with Uravity which Izuku found cute.

"Alright only a few more students left, let's see Midoriya are you ready?" Midnight called on him, Izuku quickly wrote down a name that he thought was cool and went up to the podium.

"I chose this name since it kinda goes with what I do, the hero name I picked is _**Deku: The Golden Warrior**_" Izuku held up his whiteboard up for all to see. Uraraka smiled when she heard his hero name.

"Are you sure Midoriya, you want to go with a name like that?" asked Kirishima.

"Yeah I'm sure, I used to hate the name but someone changed the meaning of it and I grew to like it thanks to this person" Izuku said slightly blushing.

"Was it Uraraka?" Mina said out loud.

Izuku was now red as a tomato, "W-what? N-no, no w-why does it have to be Uraraka"

"Oh you know since you guys are…" said Mina but before she could finish, Izuku cut in.

"Anyway that's my name" Izuku quickly made his way to his seat. Before sitting down he turned to Uraraka who was blushing. Uraraka moved her lips, it wasn't loud enough to be heard but Izuku could read her lips, _"Thank you"_

After Todoroki and Iida went up everyone had now presented there hero name. "Alright so that's that, please look over the offers you've received you have two days to decide" Aizawa said getting up from his nap.

As the school day went on and it was now time for lunch Izuku had to stay behind to get some class representative work done with Momo. Once finished Izuku still had time to eat so he decided he was going to have lunch with Uraraka and Iida. Before he could make it to the cafeteria he was stopped by All Might.

**"Midoriya my boy I would like to have a word with you, if that's all right"** said All Might.

"Umm sure…" Izuku followed All Might into the conference room. Sitting down All Might offered Izuku some tea which he accepted.

**"Well then let's begin. For starters congratulations on winning the sports festival, the power you displayed was quite impressive" **All Might said putting down his tea.

"Thanks All Might, that means a lot coming from you" Izuku put down the cup of tea and smiled at the praise he was getting. _'Someone else is in the room, this ki somehow feels different?' _

**"Yes, to tell you the truth I've had my eye on you for a while. Listen I have something I would like to talk to you about. For you do truly understand I must show you this" **All Might said lifting up his shirt to reveal a ugly wound, **"I got this fighting a villian many years ago. As of now I can only be a hero for about 3 hours" **

"Why are you telling me this All Might?" Izuku didn't like were this conversation was heading.

"**Because young man, I believe you are worthy of my power. Should you choose to accept it, you will become the next symbol of peace. What do you say, I know you are already powerful as it is, but with my power you will feel power like no other" **All Might said extending out his hand, **"So what do you say young man?" **

Izuku thought about it, _'It would be nice to become stronger...But power that I did not earn with my hard work will not sit right with me' _Izuku got up from his seat, "I'm sorry All Might but my answer is no"

"**Perfect we can start…What!?" **All Might couldn't believe what he was hearing, **"Midoriya are you sure?" **

"As much as I appreciate the offer, power that I do not earn on my own would be meaningless to me. I want no I will rise to the top with my own power, it may be pride talking but I honestly don't think I'll need your power. Thank You" Izuku finished the cup of tea before leaving.

'_**Well I'll be damned, that has never happened to me. I do hope that you are making the right decision Midoriya. From what I've been told you need all the power you will need for what's coming" **_All Might let his head drop thinking about the conversation he had last night with the stranger.

_**Flashback All Might's Apartment**_

All Might sat down at the table with the stranger not knowing what to expect. As the stranger took a sip of tea his eyes went wide, "Wow, it's been so long since I had a warm cup of tea"

"Tell me, who are you?" All Might asked looking at the stranger.

"My name is Isamu" he said taking a sip of tea.

"Why do you look so much like some of my students?" said All Might waiting for an answer.

"That's easy, my father is Izuku Midoriya and my mother is Ochako Uraraka" Isamu said.

All Might nearly spit out his tea when he heard this, "What! There is just no way!"

"I'm telling the truth, they will eventually marry and later I will be born" Isamu shook his head, "I come from a far future 26 years to be precise, this future is in complete ruins. Not to long from now there will be a villain that will appear like nothing the world has ever seen. His power is outrageous, eclipsing you and my father in strength. At first he didn't seem like a real threat but shortly after my birth is when all hell breaks lose" Isamu said clenching his fists.

All Might couldn't believe it, "This enemy how strong are they?"

"He can wipe out a whole city if he wanted to without lifting a finger, he's a combination of saiyan blood and All For One" All Might's blood ran cold hearing the name All For One, "All For One origially created this monstrosity with the use of gene splicing. In my timeline it was dormant until all those who would oppose it wouldn't be around"

"Wait does that mean both your father and I are.." All Might was interrupted by Isamu.

"Yes, both of you are dead. First you then my father, my father will die 12 years from now from a virus that slowly eats away at his power. When the villain finally revealed himself my father was too weak to do anything, he would die fighting trying to save me and my mother. After his death this monstrosity will kill the remaining heroes. The only ones who make it out is my mother, Mei Hatsume, and Bakugo. Alongside some civilians we are badly making it by, those who are able to fight will but those you can't can only wait for death" Isamu said clenthing his fits harder.

"Wait then how did you make it to the past?" All Might said as sweat began to run down his face. _'That means he's no older than my students!'_

"Mei Hatsume and with the help of a certain girls quirk that reverts objects back to its previous state, she was able to build me a time machine. Listen, the reason why I'm telling you all this is that my father is the only one who can take down this villian, it may be too late for my time but I can still save this one. Here take this" Isamu said handing All Might a small container.

"What is this?" All Might said taking the container.

"Those are nanobots that will save my father, Aunt Matsume will eventually develops a sort of cure shortly after my father's death. Please All Might make sure he takes it, all you need to do is make sure he digests this and the bots should work" Isamu said getting up.

"It's been nice to meet you All Might up until now I only heard stories from my mother and master Bakugo. Actually If I make one more selfish request, is it possible to see my father I don't remember much of him since I was a baby and my mother lost all pictures of him during the fights" Isamu said lowering his head.

"Oh course son, you've been through alot and you deserve to see him" All Might smiled at the boy. "For now you rest"

_**Back with All Might in the conference room**_

"**Well there you have it Isamu, I hope you are happy to see your father" **All Might said turning is attention to to the broom locker that had a small opening.

"I am, thank you for this opportunity All Might. I'll never forget this, you already given me hope that this world will have a brighter future than my own. Well I better get going now" Isamu said clicking a button on his watch. The watch began to transform into a small circular platform.

"Thank You again All Might, I hope this will be the last time meat since if I return it means something went wrong" Isamu said as a bright light began to engulf, "Look after my parents for me" All Might nodded, after a few seconds he disappeared from this timeline and back to his original one.

**"Well that was something else, I hope those nanobots Izuku drank in the tea I gave him work. If they don't, it looks like the grim future Isamu said will come true" **All Might said looked outside the window.

It was now afterschool and Izuku walked with Uraraka to the train station. Still breaking down the conversation he had with All Might, Izuku's mind wandered, and Uraraka noticed.

"Hey Deku are you alright? You've been out of it since lunch time" Uraraka asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about...The hero internships that's all" Izuku forced a smile.

"I know picking can be stressful and with all those offers you got it just seem overwhelming. But remember if you ever need help I'm here for you alright" Uraraka said grabbing his hand.

"I know Uraraka thanks, have you decided where you are going to intern at?" Izuku said quickly trying to switch the focus of the conversation away from him.

"Yeah I want to go to GunHead, he does a lot of hand to hand fighting and that's the area I struggle in the most" Uraraka sais scratching her head.

"That's good! It looks like I'll have to be careful not to get you mad or else you might kick my ass" Izuku laughed.

"Hey now you're just making fun of me" Uraraka pouted.

"Sorry Sorry, I'll buy you mochi to make it up to you, how does that sound?" Izuku said trying to get his girlfriend to forgive him.

"Hmm I don't know" Uraraka thought about it.

"I'll buy you two" Izuku said clapping his hands together.

Uraraka perked up, "All right then let's go!" She said grabbing his arm and racing off to the nearest mochi shop.

After eating mochi Izuku went home to look over the long list of internship offers, 6 of the top 10 heroes offered him and internship but he still wasn't sure if wanted to take their offers. It was now late at night as Izuku was still going over the list, half asleep he decided to call it a night and pick up tomorrow.

Fast asleep Izuku was woken up to a bright light shining in his face, he woke up to find himself again in the void. "Huh? Why am I here again, I didn't get knocked out did I?" Izuku was puzzled as to why he was here.

Same as last time Izuku saw a bright light heading his way, "This energy is different, it's not Goku or Vegeta then who could it be?" Closer and closer the light approached him, then Izuku recognized the energy. "N-no, please let it be true" as tears began to form.

The light stopped in front of Izuku to reveal Master Roshi. Izuku's heart stopped, after losing his Master he now got the chance to see him once again. "Master Roshi!" Izuku ran to Roshi hugging him crying into his chest.

"Shhh it's okay Izuku" Master Roshi hugged Izuku back, "I'm here now, listen, I can't stay here forever so listen Izuku"

Izuku broke away from the hug and whipped away the tears, "I know you have the internship thing soon, so I want you to go with someone named Dende. He can help train you and I won't spoil it but you can get stronger in no time. I knew him in the past and he is a good friend of ours so he should receive you well" Master Roshi looked at Izuku.

"You've grown Izuku, you faced things someone your age shouldn't, you threw yourself in harms ways in order to protect other and for that I couldn't be more proud" Master Roshi smilled. "You will only grow stronger from here on and one day you may have lay down your life to save others, I pray that day won't come" Master Roshi began to disappear in an all to familiar way.

Izuku cried again, "I promise you Master Roshi, I will keep on fighting till the very end. I make you even more proud than you are now"

"I know you will Izuku but remember Izuku no playing with girls hearts. You have a girlfriend now so no cheating on her" Master Roshi laughed

Izuku on the other hand blushed, "...I wouldn't do that!" Izuku couldn't help but chuckle, "I'll see you soon Master Roshi" and once again Master Roshi was gone. Izuku woke up to the sound of his alarm going off, it was now time for school.

Izuku found the name Dende on the list of internship offers and went to the office to turn in the form. The next day it was finally time to go to the hero internships, meeting at the train station but before they left Aizawa had a few words before they left.

"Alright everyone listen up, when you get to your destination make sure to listen to everything the pro hero tells you too. I don't want to receive any complaints do I make myself clear" Aizawa said glaring at the students.

"Yes Sir!" everyone said in unison. Aizawa motioned for his class to move out but Uraraka, Iida and Izuku both stayed to talk for a bit since their trains were still no at the station.

"Hey Deku, did you hear what happened to Iida's brother" Uraraka whispered.

"Yeah I heard the hero killer got to him, leaving him a paralized" Izuku looked at Iida, this face had changed from one of kindness to one of revenge.

"I also heard he took an internship in the city were it happened. You don't think he will after the hero killer for revenge do you?" Uraraka was worried.

"I hope not but let me talk to him" Izuku said walking up to Iida, "Iida you alright? I heard what happened to your brother"

Iida switched back to his kind face, "Oh Midoriya, yes it is unfortunate but these things happen to heroes all the time. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Oh look my train is here, best of luck with your interenships" Iida said running towards the train. _'I'll be just fine once this is all over' _

Izuku was about to grab Iida when he noticed his train had arrived, quickly saying goodbye to Uraraka and promising her that he wouldn't do anything reckless he kissed her forehead and went on his way.

Dende's hero agency was about an hour away by train, after arriving at the station he made his way to the address. When he got there it wasn't what he expected, it was a run down office two stories tall in a secluded part of the city. He slowly made his way to the door that was opened slightly, "Hello anyone home? It's Izuku Midoriya here for the internship" he got no response.

As he went inside only to find it empty, "That's strange I know I got the right place, hello?" just then Izuku felt a sharp increase in Ki to his left, a knife flew past Izuku scratching his cheek. _'A knife can scratch me?' _Izuku turned Super Saiyan running towards the Ki source. Izuku couldn't see who it was but he managed to tackle the mystery figure to the ground pinning him down.

"Who are you and what have you done with the hero that was here!" Izuku said as he pinned the mystery person to the ground.

"Hahaha I see Master Roshi wasn't kidding about your power" Izuku jumped off the mystery person.

"If you know who Master Roshi then that means that you must be Dende!?" Izuku said surprised.

Before him a tall green figure with an antenna on the top of his head holding a wooden staff, "Yes you guessed it I'm Dende, I am the guardian of this earth"

Izuku couldn't believe it, he just tackled the person he was going to work with, "I'm sorry for tackling you!" Izuku bowed quickly but Dende just laughed.

"It's alright, it's my own fault for attacking you, but I needed to make sure Master Roshi wasn't just talking you up" Dende said as Izuku turned back to his normal state.

"Come let's get right to work we need to get you stronger and I have just the place" Dende said turning his back to Izuku.

"Oh Right!" Izuku followed Dende into the other room when a bright light covered both of them. Izuku shielded his eyes but when he opened them he noticed he was no longer in a building.

"What are we outside? Where are we!?" Izuku said looking around above him nothing but blue skies, in front of him a mansion looking home. _'Wait a minute, this place looks a circle but the tiles are squares? How do all these squares make a circle?' _

"Welcome Izuku to The Lookout, from here I look over the world" Dende said

"Incredible, this place is amazing! So is this where I am going to train?" Izuku asked as he looked around the lookout.

"Yes and no, you are going to train inside the mansion. Inside there is a room where you can train for long periods of time. 1 year in the room is equal to one day out here, this way you can get stronger" Dende directed Izuku to a door.

"Really! That means I can get stronger in no time!" Izuku gleamed when he heard this news. Dende smiled thinking of Goku and the gang.

"However I must warn you, being inside you will face hell" Dende's face turned serious. Izuku stopped at turned to Dende, "I know you've been through alot but this will be on a different level. I won't blame you for not lasting a full day in the chamber, Goku almost died when he first entered. However if you are able to overcome this the results of your training will be worth it"

Izuku was nervous but if it meant that he will become stronger then it will be worth it, "It doesn't matter if it's difficult or not. I want to become stronger, no I need to be stronger to protect my friends and those I care about"

'_He has the same shine in his eyes like Goku and Gohan had when they trained together' _Dende smiled, "Very well, once you enter the room you will find everything you need to survive for one year in there, food, water, and a bath. Remember you can come out whenever you want so if it becomes too much make sure to get out. But before you go in, why don't you show me what you got."

"You mean fight?" Izuku questioned.

"Yes, I want to see your current power. I didn't get to see your full power back at the hero agency." Dende said putting down his staff.

"Alright then you asked for it" Izuku readed himself as well as Dende.

As they ran towards each other Dende reached out his arms but to Izuku's surprise they grew in length and grabbed him by the collar and slamming him to the floor. "Oh sorry did that hurt? Maybe I should take it easy on you" Dende mocked.

"Ha I'd expect nothing less from the guardian of the planet, but this won't be enough to stop me! **HAAAAAAA!" **Izuku transformed into a super saiyan forcing Dende off of him.

Jumping back into the fight Izuku rushed Dende ready to punch him in the face, before he could make contact Dende yelled, "Alright **STOP!**" Izuku stopped his fist inches away from Dende's face.

"Huh? Why did you say stop?" Izuku said reverting to his normal state.

Dende laughed, "That's because if you hit me then I would be dead, I may be the guardian but i am not all powerful. As i am now I am can barely handle your full power in your normal state, much less as a super saiyan"

"I see, thank god you told me to stop then" Izuku looked down at his fits he was shaking. _'I almost killed someone' _

"Let's call it a day for now, you must be tired and hungry. If you are anything like the saiyans I knew then you must eat alot" Dende said walking into the mansion.

"If it's alright with you can you tell me stories of Goku and his group, Master Roshi rarely talked about them" Izuku said walking side by side with Dende.

"Of course, but first we eat" And off they went, the sun went down and Izuku was told the adventures of Goku and his group, Izuku couldn't believe it, _'They went through so much, amazing' _

_**AN: Question: What techniques do you want to see Izuku do? **_


	17. Chapter 17: Fighting Back

_AN: Thanks again for reading my story! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Now time to lose all this extra weight I just put on._

Fighting Back

Tomura was having a good day for a villian that is, he recently got new people to fight for his cause and strong people as well. Now it was time to see if the Hero Killer Stain would join their side.

"Tomura, he is here" Kurogiri said opening a portal and out walked Stain the Hero Killer.

"Welcome Stain, I'll make this quick. Join me and my cause to take down All Might and bring down this hero society. Will you join me?" Tomura said extending out a hand for him to shake, he had a glove on so his quirk will not activate.

"No, your ideas are all wrong. While you seek to destroy the hero society I wish to make it better by getting rid of all the fake heros" Stain said slapping Tomura's hand then turning around.

This made Tomura mad, "You dare! I'll turn you to ash!" Tomura pulled off the glove and reached to grab Stain, but Stain was too quick. He managed to dodge and counter by stabbing into Tomura's shoulders with twin knives.

"You bring me here to talk and then you attack me. Listen kid I'll tell you this once, don't get in my way unless you want to end up like the heros. You!" Stain yelled at Kurogiri, "Take me to Hosu, I have a job and I need time to prepare"

"Do it" Tomura said still on the floor. Kurogiri made the portal and Stain went through it. Disintegrating the two knives Tomura picked himself off the floor cursing himself.

"Damn it! Who does that punk think he is! Just because he is now in the spotlight, I'll make sure people forget about him. Master!" Tomura yelled at a monitor.

"I already know what you are going to ask and I am willing to give you three of them. However, they won't be as strong as the one at the U.S.J." All For One said over the monitor.

"Thank you Master I wont dissapoint you this time" Tomura said and AFO logged off.

"Kurogiri prepare to transport the new Nonu's we strike the day after tomorrow in Hosu, that way everyone will forget about the Hero Killer" Tomura smiled as he saw the new Nomu's.

_Another City with Uraraka_

Uraraka had gotten her self settled at Gunheads agency, it was now late at night so she decided to text Izuku to check on how his first day went.

_Hey Deku, just wanted to check up on you? How was your first day. -Uraraka_

_Thanks for checking up on me, I was just about to text you. It went alright I start training tomorrow, how did your first day go? -Izuku _

_It went pretty good actually, Gunhead showed me around his agency and I also start training tomorrow too. -Uraraka_

_Yeah it seems like the pattern, rest today and train tomorrow. Anyway Uraraka we should get some sleep I have a feeling things will get tougher tomorrow. -Izuku _

_Yeah you're probably right, Alright then goodnight -Uraraka_

_Goodnight -Izuku _

Uraraka closed her phone and laid down on the pillow, "I can't wait to show Izuku what I'll learn her. I bet he will be super proud of me"

The Next Day

It was now morning and Izuku was up early meditating when he heard a knock on the door, "Izuku it's time to get up" it was Dende.

"Already up, I was just meditating, I'll be right there" Izuku got up and changed into his hero costume when he noticed the senzu beans that he had brought along with him. _'I'll keep these here I don't think I'll need them inside the chamber' _Izuku placed the beans back into the bag .

After breakfast Izuku was shown the way to a large door in the mansion, "Here is going to be your training ground Izuku. Like it said yesterday Izuku inside can be very dangerous especially if you go in alone, so I'll ask one more time, are you sure you want to do this?" Dende asked.

Without hesitation Izuku answered one simple word, "Yes" Dende looked at the boy so filled with drive, a drive to become stronger not only for himself but for others.

"Very well then, please go inside, remember 1 year in there is one day out here. If you can't endure it for the full time then please get out and please be careful " Dende opened the door

Izuku walked in as the door closed behind him, what he saw inside will stay with him forever. Just like Dende said inside he found everything he needs to survive a full year, food, bed, and a bath. What caught his eye the most was the empty white void in front of him, Curious he walked towards it and took one step in the void and immediately fell to his knees, "W-what is this! The gravity it's so much stronger here I can barely stay on my knees" Izuku then looked up, "There is nothing here, nothing but white empty void. This is going to drive me crazy. No I have to focus, push through it remember why you are fighting for" Izuku closed his eyes clearing his mind of all unwanted thoughts.

He managed to stand up but his legs were still shaky, "This is amazing but terrifying at the same time. Alright then I should go Super Saiyan, I won't be able to train in my normal state" Izuku transformed but he noticed that even transforming he still felt that the gravity still was enough to where he can feel it.

"Alright let's get started" Izuku walked into the void going deeper and deeper. With every step he took the conditions inside the chamber got worse, extreme cold, cold enough to freeze him in place then suddenly soaring in temperature burning him with every step. His mind and body couldn't deal with the sudden changes in environment, he would have to push himself farther than he ever has to stay alive.

This part will be in Izuku's point of view

_Day 40: I've been in the chamber for forty days now, it has taken me that long to get adjusted to the gravity here. Dende was right being here alone was a bad idea, but everytime I think that my mind is slipping I think of her, Uraraka. I have made progress in my training, my body has now begun to change I feel my bones become more dense and my muscles growing thanks to the increase in gravity._

_Day 80: I can now jump and run around this place without any trouble, I started to train like I normally would but I find myself taking risks. Risks that I shouldn't be talking but non the less I can't stop, firing a Kamehameha at full power at myself was a pretty bad idea but now I know how much I can take. _

_Day 160: I can feel my power growing but with the growth I can also feel something inside me screaming to let it out. Maybe it's just this place, I don't know, but one thing I do know is that I am reaching my maximum power. I'll keep trying until I can't anymore, it's the only thing I can do. _

_Day 200: I found out three new techniques two I learned from Goku but the last one I took some inspiration from Vegeta, thanks to Goku's memories. I am surprised that I haven't thought about doing this first technique sooner Still need to practice, with this gravity it is pretty hard to keep this technique going but once I am out of here I'll be able to use it freely. The other technique requires absolute concentration, that is something I can not do here. As for the last one...It will be used in the most desperate of times and will only be used if it means others can be saved._

_Day 300: I can't do this anymore, the loneliness of this place is driving me mad, the only reason why I've survived so long was because of Uraraka. My power has grown I can feel it but something doesn't feel right, it feels like I just hit the peak of my power. As disappointing as it is I feel anymore time here will be pointless, no point in torturing my body._

Outside the Chamber

Dende stood on the edge of the Lookout the sun was now rising, looking down he could feel it, "Something is about to happen in Hosu" he asked himself what was going to happen when he sensed Izuku's energy, "It seems he is out already"

Izuku walked out of the chamber his cloths in ruins barely hanging on by a thread and with cuts and bruises all over his body, "Huh it really has been only been a day out here"

Dende walked to Izuku, "Ah it seems you have finished your training Izuku, but you still had a couple of days left in the chamber, what happened?"

"Two things actually, the first is that I couldn't take being there alone for so long. The second thing is, I think I've reached my peak power at least for now at least" Izuku was happy now that he was out of the chamber.

"I see, well you did better than Goku did when he first went in, so that is an achievement by itself. However your clothes are a little too small on you now, it seems you grew a bit. Come I'll go get you a new change of clothes, I can also heal your wounds too"

"Oh I didn't notice but thanks!" Izuku said smiling.

After getting his change of clothes and placing his hands over Izuku a strange energy covered him healing his wounds. Dende instructed Izuku to go and rest until dinner they would talk about his time in the chamber at dinner.

A few hours later, Izuku sat down to have dinner with Dende, "Listen Izuku you have a friend in Hosu correct?" Dende said putting down his tea.

"Yeah my friend Iida why? Did something happen to Iida!?" Izuku raised his voice worried about his friend.

"Nothing has happened, please listen. Your friend is fine for now at least, but I can see that something is going to happen. But I don't want you do anything, understand me" Dende said with a serious look.

"What! Why? If he needs help than I need to go" Izuku said surprised at what Dende was saying.

"I'm sorry but no, you barely unlocked this power you are yet to fully control it…" Dende tried to explain but was cut off by Izuku.

"No I am going, you said Hosu right" Izuku got up to leave.

"Izuku! If you leave you would be disobeying me and I would have no choice but to tell your teacher about this" Dende got up as well.

Izuku stopped, "You do what you have to do, and so will I" and off he went running.

'_Idiot just like Goku, well at least he doesn't know how to fly yet' _Dende looking at Izuku run towards his room grabbed he senzu beans and then ran towards the edge of the Lookout. To Dende's horror Izuku jumped.

"Izuku! Crap he doesn't know how to fly yet" Dende ran after him ready to jump off after him but stopped short when he noticed something, "Well I'll be damned, he actually learned it and inside the chamber"

There in front of him hovered Izuku, his green aura surrounded him, he was flying, "I'm sorry Dende but I have to go"

Dende sighed, "I can't stop you but I won't condon this. Do as you please" Izuku nodded and took off flying towards Hosu.

**In Hosu **

Iida was out patrolling with the pro hero Manual, "I'm surprised Iida that you would choose my little agency, I'm sure you got better offers than mine"

"I choose you because you're a little agency, I can learn more here than I big agency" Iida lied

"I see well, it's now late in the afternoon and it's getting dark so we should start heading back to the office" Before they could turn around an explosion was heard just around the block, "Iida lets go!"

On the scene three creatures were rampaging, three beasts similar to those that attacked the U.S.J. but smaller in size. "What are these things!" Manual said running to help the other heroes.

"They look like the thing that attacked the USJ, careful they might be really strong" Iida said running alongside him, that's when he heard something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"There have been sightings of the hero killer in the area Stain, the hero Native was seen going after the hero Killer, location unknown" the radio of a police cruiser was broadcasting the message. Iida knew this was his chance, his one chance to get revenge for what the hero killer did to his brother! Iida stopped running with Manual and turned to find the hero killer.

"Iida, stay close and don't rush into anything…" Manual tried to explain but when he turned around Iida was nowhere to be seen, "Iida! Where did you go!" Looking around frantically. That's when one of the Nomu's came up behind him ready to punch him, just before the fist could make contact flames came out of nowhere and covered the Nomu. The pro Hero Endeavor had arrived on the scene, with someone very familiar by his side, Todoroki.

"Manual you idiot get your head in the game, we need to take these things down" Endeavor shouted at Manual.

"Sorry Endeavor, but my intern Tenya Iida disappeared on me and is nowhere to be seen. I have to find him and make sure he is okay, the thing that worries me the most is that the Hero Killer has also been spotted around here" Manual said picking himself off the ground.

Todoroki's eyes went wide, then he put two and two together _'There is no way, he wouldn't go after him would he? Wait, his brother, damn it he did, he's going after the hero killer for revenge'_ without saying a word Todoroki also took off looking for Iida.

Above them a figure watched and listened from atop a building, "So he's one of _brother's _friends, maybe I'll have some fun today" E23 watched Iida run away and quickly followed them.

Iida had found the Hero Native on the floor of a dark alley with the hero killer above him ready to strike him down. Seeing this Iida pushed his engines to high gear and kicked the hero killer off of Native. "Who are you!" said Stain not damaged by the kick.

"I am the one who is going to take you down Stain for what you did to my brother!" Iida said running towards Stain. "W-wait kid don't!" Native said bleeding on the floor.

Iida ignored Native and went in for a kick to the head, to which Stain dodged easily and using his sword he cut Iida making him fall, "Far too slow, but at least I got this" Stain said looking at the sword which now had blood. Licking the blood Iida suddenly dropped to the floor unable to move.

"What! I can't move" Iida said trying to make his body move. _'Damn it I need to get up! I need to take him down for my brother!' _Iida grunted but did not move, slowly the hero killer walked to Iida. "You know it's hero's like you that make me do this, so full of pride and fake. You will be just one of the few victims in my crusaid to rid this world of fake heroes." Stain began to bring his sword down to Iida's back but before he could stab him a layer of ice formed around Iida stopping the blade.

"Iida you idiot! It took me a while to find you good thing I got here when I did" Todoroki said behind Iida. "So this is the famous Hero Killer, if you are here than I would guess your the reason behind the Nomu's attacking the city"

Stain jumped back getting distance, "No, that is not me but I know who is. I am here to rid the world of fake heros like him" Stain said pointing his sword to Iida. "His only purpose right now is to take revenge, he is not worthy of being called a hero. That is why I shall cut the flower before it blooms, but before I do, I need to get rid of some pests" Stain said running towards Todoroki.

Todoroki blinked and in that instant Stain was gone, "What where is he!?" Todoroki looking left and right but Stain was nowhere to be found. "Behind you kid" Stain appeared behind ready to slice him, just before he could Todoroki activated his fire pushing back Stain.

"No bad kid but you still have a lot to learn" Stain threw knives at Todoroki to which he stopped by creating a wall of ice in front of him. But this is just what Stain wanted to block his vision, Stain quickly got behind Todoroki again stabbing him through the back. Iida watched in horror as his classmate was stabbed unable to do anything.

Stain pulled the sword out of Todoroki falling he hit the ground bleeding from the stab, "B-Bastard, you will pay for this I swear you will" Iida said trying to force himself up.

"No you will never get the chance" Stain said walking towards Iida. "Cause you won't be around to get another one" Stain once again brought down his sword. _'I'm sorry brother, I failed you' _Iida closed his eyes accepting his fate.

The blade was inches away from Iida when a blast knocked the sword out of Stain's hand, "What the...Who did that!" Stain said holding his hand. Above everyone a green ball was seen rapidly approaching, "What is that?" Stain said readying himself for another fight.

With a loud boom was heard as the ball of energy landed on the ground, breaking it on impact, from the smoke Iida saw an all too familiar face Izuku had arrived just in time to save him. Izuku turned to Iida, "I knew I should have told you something before we left for our internships, you came here to get revenge didn't you Iida" Izuku's face was stern.

Iida couldn't believe what he was seeing Izuku had fallen from the sky almost as if he was flying, "Y-yes I did, he needs to pay for what he did to my brother and Todoroki!" Iida yelled.

Izuku turned to see Todoroki laying down the ground, blood running out of him, this made Izuku angry, "Look at what your revenge has done, this is on you Iida. Don't worry he isn't in any mortal danger, it looks like it didn't hit anything vital" Izuku turned his attention to Stain.

"You, I know who you are, the hero Killer Stain, you killed and crippled many heroes for your fake agenda but that ends right now. You just made the greatest mistake of your life" Izuku eyes changed color.

Stain didn't back down, "Oh yeah and what was my mistake?" Stain readied his sword once again. _'He seems different from the others, I need to be careful with him' _

"You hurt my friends! **RAAAAAAGH!**" Izuku transformed into Super Saiyan, the sheer pressure of his power was enough to push the hero killer back. Iida could only stare in awe at Izuku and his power.

"You aren't going to hurt anyone more Stain!" Izuku jumped at Stain punching him in the face and breaking his nose in the process. "I will make sure you will never be able to hurt anyone again!" Izuku began to lose himself in his rage and he began to beat Stain to a pulp. Punch after punch Izuku would break bones, but he didn't care. _'__**No one will hurt my friends! What happened to Uraraka won't happen again!' **_

Todoroki began to get up from his injury looking around he saw Izuku beating the hero killer to the ground. _'I need to stop him, he's going to kill him if he continues!' _Todoroki struggled to get up but once he did, he immediately placed his hand on the open wound activating his fire he cauterized the wound. Izuku was still punching Stain at this point Stain was knocked unconscious, Todoroki managed to reach Izuku and grabbing him with one arm he wrapped his arm around Izuku forcing him to stop punching.

"Midoriya! That's enough!" Todoroki screamed. Izuku would snap out of his feat of rage, looking around he noticed Todoroki. "You beat him, he can't fight back. It's over" Izuku looked at the beaten Stain.

"M-my god, what have I done" Izuku stepped away disgusted with himself. "I-I didn't mean to, he, I just.." Dende had warned him not to go, that he didn't know his own strength and he just proved him right. Izuku depowered into his normal state looking down at his hands soaked in blood, he fell to his knees.

"Midoriya it's alright now, not only did you save me and Iida but you just beat the hero killer." Todoroki tried to console his classmate, Iida started to regain control of his body since Stain was knocked out.

"Now is my chance" A voice was heard above the group.

Before they could even catch their breath an unknown person jumped down from the roof of the nearby building, "Hello Izuku" it was E23 wearing a black trench coat and black mask covering his nose and mouth.

"Who are you? Look I'm not in the mood right now so please leave" Izuku said with his back turned.

"Oh, I don't think that will be possible" E23 said

"He told you to leave, I would listen if I were you" Iida said getting in front of Izuku.

"Ahh so you want to play hero, let's see how long you can keep that up" E23 jumped at Iida ready to punch him in the face. E23 was too fast for Iida to see, but Izuku saw him.

Quickly jumping in front of Iida, Izuku caught E23's fist before it hit Iida, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" _'Wow he's strong, it took everything I had to hold back his punch' _

Izuku grabbed Iida and jumped back, "Iida, Todoroki take Native and get out of here, he's too strong for you guys, here take these and give one to Todoroki and GO!"Izuku threw the bag of senzu beans at Iida. Iida was smart enough to listen to Izuku, he quickly grabbed Native and helped Todoroki but before he turned the corner he looked back and yelled, "You better come back unhurt Izuku or else Uraraka is going to kill me"

"How idiotic, letting your friends while you stay back" E23 said.

"How is that idiotic?" Izuku questioned.

"Because, it's the last time you will get to see them" E23 jumped at Izuku with such speed that Izuku had a hard time following him.

Izuku barely managed to raise an arm but Izuku heard a crack coming from his arm, _'Damn it, it's broken. I have to push through the pain, if I let my guard down I will die' _Izuku transformed into a super saiyan and readied himself to fight.

"What do you want from me" Izuku flew towards E23 as he pulled his arm back E23 did not move, "Take this!" Izuku's punch made contact with the mask of E23 breaking it, but he didn't even flinch.

The mask broke, when Izuku looked up he saw it, he saw himself? E23 looked exactly like Izuku the only thing different was the giant scar across his right eye and his eyes were not the emerald green but ruby red.

"W-Why do you look like me!" Izuku yelled but E23 said nothing, "**Answer ME!**" Izuku fired of a Ki blast only for it to be swatted away.

"No-no-no it was too soon for you to find out" E23's voice was in a panic.

"**HAAAAAAAA" **Izuku's Ki shot outwards and upwards littling up the sky with his golden aura. It was so bright everyone in a surrounding cities saw the light from miles away including Uraraka who was outside due to some training she was doing. "Hey what's that golden light?" Asked one of Gunhead's sidekicks.

"I don't know but it looks like coming from Hosu" Gunhead turned to Uraraka, "Hey Uravity, you have a classmate in Hosu right?"

"Yeah my classmate Iida is in Hosu" Uraraka looked up to see the golden light and she recognized it instantly, "Deku" _'He must be fighting someone! No, please be okay' _Uraraka ran into the agency looking for her phone to call Izuku, but he wasn't answering.

Izuku went in for rapid punches but it was having no effect, "Enough I already wasted too much time here" E23 grabbed Izuku by the arm stopping his attacks.

"What!" Izuku couldn't believe that his punches would be so easily stopped.

E23 would start slamming Izuku into the ground multiple times every swing would be harder than the last. Izuku coughed up blood with every blow, _'He's too strong!' _

With a final swing Izuku created a crater breaking the ground around him, beaten and bleeding E23 picked Izuku up by the hair, "Such a disappointment" punching his one last time in the stomach, he raised his hand to Izuku's stomach and fired a Ki blast covering his entire body.

Izuku's body was blown back by the blast, his body rolled to a stop. Izuku couldn't feel his legs and arms, his entire body went numb as he lay on the floor motionless. _'He's too strong! I don't stand a chance!' _he thought as he slowly closed his eyes falling unconscious.

"Don't worry I won't kill you yet, I want you to see what I am going to do, first I'll pay a visit to your friends and family so they can be waiting for you in the after life, including that little girlfriend of yours" E23 smiled as he walked towards Izuku. "One by one everyone will die in front of you, and you will be unable to do anything. But first I need to make sure you don't become a problem, so I'll take your legs" E23 walked up to Izuku raising his hand.

'_No, no them, I won't let you. I won't let you hurt them!' _Izuku snapped his aura burst out once again pushing E23 back. Izuku slowly pushed himself up as his golden aura around him grew.

"**You won't touch them! RAAAAAAAAAAHH!" **Izuku yelled as his hair spiked up even more than when he was a super saiyan and lighting began to appear around his aura. Unlucky for him he had taken too much damage and couldn't stay conscious, he fell to the ground transforming back into his normal state.

"Amazing you getting stronger every time I see you. Maybe crippling you now will be a waste, I want to see how strong you can become" E23 turned to leave Izuku, "No matter how strong you become I will always be one step ahead. Become stronger I will be right there to crush any hope you may think you have"

Izuku would be later found by Iida and Todoroki who came back once they found Endeavor, as well as the police and a few other heroes. The heroes and the police couldn't believe what they were seeing, Izuku was knocked out and half of the nearby building was missing, not to mention the giant craters nearby. However what shocked them the most was when they saw the Hero Killer Stain beaten and bloody mess.

Izuku was transported to a nearby hospital where he went in for intensive care, but he would soon run into other types of trouble, namely the police.

_AN: Oh snap Izuku got his destroyed in a fight after all his training! Just how strong is E23 take a guess. What kind of trouble will Izuku be and what will his punishment be!_


	18. Chapter 18: Consequences

**AN: **_Let me thank everyone for reading my story and for 100+ Favorites/Followers, it makes me smile that at least some of you like my story :) _

Consequences

'_Reports are coming in that the hero killer known as Stain has been defeated and is currently being transported to a police hospital for treatment. Rumors say that a student from U.A. was the one who defeated the hero, police have declined any future comment. In other news people are still trying to understand what that golden light was in the sky last night, that was seen for miles' _A tv in Izuku's hospital room played out the reports of the previous night.

Izuku woke up to find himself in an all to familiar place, the void. "Huh this again, wait… I can't stay here that guy said he was going to kill to mom and Uraraka! I need to wake up!" Izuku tried to force himself awake but it didn't work.

Just then a voice was heard, "Easy kid you will wake up soon enough don't worry" Izuku turned to see someone who looked a lot like Dende. "The name is **Piccolo**, listen, your body is currently recovering, you should wake up within a few minutes. For now I'm here to tell you that you need to train your mind, right now you aren't thinking before you act. Your movements are becoming more linear and easily predictable, to become stronger one must first be strong willed. Control is achieved once there is a balance between body and mind" Piccolo said towering over Izuku. "And for god sakes, learn to dodge! You can't keep taking hits like that, Dodge!" Piccolo yelled as a bright light cover Izuku.

Izuku opened his eyes slowly to find himself in an empty hospital room. He sat up to get a good look around when a nurse walked in, instantly she went eye wide and ran out the room looking for the doctor. He went to rub his eyes but found that one of his hands were cuffed to the bed via the rails. "Huh what is this?" A few seconds later the doctor walked in followed by Izuku's mother, a detective, and a nurse.

"How are you feeling Mr. Midoriya?" The doctor asked.

"I'm feeling good doctor" Izuku smiled reassuring the doctor. "Sore mostly"

"That's great news! Now I'd like to introduce someone to you, this is detective Nanomasa he would like to speak to you" The doctor instructor the detective to come closer.

Nanomasa wore a brown trench coat and hat, "Hello Mr. Midoriya, as the doctor told you I have a few questions I would like to ask, if that's alright with you" he ask with a pen and paper ready.

"Sure fire away" Izuku laid back down on the bed. "But first you think you can get these off?" Izuku pointed at the cuffs.

"Sorry but not yet I would like to ask you some questions first" asked Nanomasa. "Just so you know those cuffs limit quirks so don't try to use yours. Now are you the one who fought the Hero Killer?"

"Yes I did" Izuku closed his eyes remembering what he did. _'I could very easily break the cuffs but I better not, don't want to cause any more trouble' _

"So are you the one beat him?" Nanomasa said writing everything down.

"Yes" Izuku knew where this was heading and he wasn't going to like it.

"Tell me why did you beat him that badly?" asked Nanomasa.

"Because he deserved it" Izuku looked at the detective. "If I didn't he would have killed someone"

"I see, Izuku you have to understand we can not pass judgment on others, heroes are meant to stop the bad guys and bring them in so they can face justice. Not only that but I heard you did not have permission to use your quirk from your hero guardian, is this true?" Nanomasa stared back.

Izuku couldn't find the words he was trying to say, "Well...the thing is…"

"So let me get this straight you disobeyed orders, illegally used your quirk, used it to harm others, not to mention the property damage, and to make matters worse you put others in harm ways" Nanomasa said as he readied his pen to write down Izuku's response.

Izuku could only look at the ground, he knew what he went a little overboard but Stain deserved it!

"Who was the other person who was there?" Asked Nanomasa.

'_I can't tell him it was someone who looks like me, they would think I'm crazy' _Izuku decided to stay silent.

"From what I got from your classmates he is the one who put you in the hospital. They would have to be very powerful to do that, especially someone of your caliber. So tell me who was the other person present?" Nanomasa asked again.

Izuku sighed knowing the truth would eventually come out but he wouldn't say how he looked, "I don't know...he was wearing a mask I couldn't see who he was, but he was strong, leagues stronger than me. He told me that he wanted to kill me but that he wanted to torture me by killing my friends and family first" Izuku clenched his fist hard.

"I see it's unfortunate what you went through but that does not excuse your actions" Nanomasa got up and began to head for the door, "I hope your ready young man because there will be consequences for this"

Izuku looked at Nanomasa with surprise, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying to ready yourself because your time as a hero could end before it even begins" Nanomasa said as he walked out the door, leaving Izuku wide eyed.

Izuku was left alone with his mother who stood there as he was being told off by the detective, as soon as he left she ran to hug her son. "Izuku, I'm so glad your safe" she stroked the back of his head.

"Look Izuku I'm not mad for what you did, I'll be honest he deserved every bit of it, so no matter what happens I will be right here for you" she continued to hug her son.

After a few moments they let go, "Izuku are you told Uraraka what happened yet?"

Izuku shook his head, "I-I don't know, she's at her hero internship and I don't want to worry her"

"I see well this might be a good time to tell her" Inko pointed at the door, to Izuku's surprise Uraraka was standing in the doorway.

"U-Uraraka! What are you doing here, what about your internship!" Izuku said surprised to see her.

"Gunhead was kind enough to give me the day off to visit you in the hospital" Uraraka walked into the room. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw the giant light in the sky, I knew it was you. I knew you were fighting someone strong, for a second my mind thought you were fighting another Nomu and my heart sank. Then Todoroki called me saying that you fought the hero killer and someone that was strong enough to put you in the hospital, my heart was about to drop to the floor. I-I was so worried!" Uraraka buried her head in this chest as tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Uraraka. I'm here now and I'm fine" Izuku pulled her closer to his chest. He would have hugged her but his hand was still cuffed.

This moment was interrupted by two people walking in the door, "I hate to break up this little moment you're having but I have someone who would like to talk to you Izuku" Nanomasa said as a small little mouse/bear looking thing walked into the door.

"Hello Mr. Midoriya, my name is Nezu, I am the principal of UA. I believe we spoke once after the USJ incident" he jumped on a stool to reach Izuku's level.

"Hello principal Nezu, they said you had something to discuss?" Izuku bowed slightly.

"Yes, well it's about this most recent incident. We have already spoken to Iida and Todoroki and have given them proper punishment, however your case is different. In your case you broke many rules that both the school and the country have agreed upon" Nezu said looking at Izuku.

"I am aware sir, but if you are looking for an apology you aren't getting one" Izuku shot back.

"I see, well let me ask you this if you had to do it over would you still beat the hero killer so badly?" Nezu said.

Izuku thought about it for a second before answering, "If it meant saving my friends and the ones I care about..." he looked at Uraraka and his mother, "I would do it again"

Nezu sighed, "I see well then, we have no other choice than" Nezu said with a sad look on his face, "Izuku Midoriya you are now placed on probation, another incident big or small will result in your immediate **expulsion **from UA. You are far too strong to be left unchecked, there are rules you need to follow if you want to become a hero young man. I hope for your sake you will follow them" Nezu said jumping off his stool and began to walk out.

"Is that a treat sir? Because if it is then I really do think it's for your best interest if I follow them" Izuku said looking down. Nezu turned to look at Izuku one last time before leaving.

Out in the hall Nezu pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, "Hello, it's me"

"Yes his actions were uncalled for but he doesn't seem to think he did anything wrong"

"...Yes as unfortunate as it seems we have to think ahead if he should ever turn against us…"

"Begin work on a contingency plan for Izuku Midoriya, threat level **Omega**, code name: Final Stand. Inform David Shield that we will need something strong enough to contain him if the time arises" Nezu closed the phone as he walked down the hospital halls all he could think about was how sorry he would feel, if he should ever have to enact his contingency plan.

Back with Izuku "Well that was tense wasn't it" Nanomasa said trying to break the tension in the air.

"Anyway the same goes for the police, another incident big or small and you will be arrested. We have rules for a reason kid. With that I'll take my leave" Nanomasa said walking out the door.

Now Izuku was alone with Uraraka and his mother, he was mad for getting in trouble for helping people, his friends, he took down the hero killer and they punished him. Izuku clenched his fist out of frustration, but once Uraraka grabbed his hands Izuku was able to calm down.

After telling Uraraka everything that happened, even the part about the mystery man, she had to leave since her internship was still going on. Although he didn't tell her about how the person looked exactly like him.

Izuku on the other hand had his internship cut short. Dende showed up the next day to drop off Izuku's belongings and to talk with the police.

Dende managed to talk to Izuku before leaving, "I told you Izuku but you didn't listen. Your power is too great now, you need to learn how to control it. I once heard someone say, _'With great power, comes great responsibility' _rage is something that can make you stronger, yes but it also makes you lose sight of who you are, remember this Izuku. Here take this" Dende said tossing an orange ball at Izuku.

"I-Is this!?" Izuku looked in shock, it was the final DragonBall

"Yes, Master Roshi said he wanted me to give it to you. I won't lie to you, I wasn't going to give it to you but I made a promise to Roshi that I would once you trained at The Lookout. Take care of the dragonballs and use them when you need to but I hope you never need to" Dende turned to leave.

Izuku would spend the rest of the time back at UA stuck taking supplementary classes, it was bad but not as bad as getting arrested.

Internships were now over and it was now time to get back to class. Izuku was ready to see how much everyone improved during their time interning. The first person who felt different was Uraraka, _'Hmm Uraraka's power level went up a lot since last time. Her training clearly paid off, I wonder if she can get stronger' _

Next he turned his attention to Iida and Todoroki, _'Both of their power levels increased, it must have been the constant use of their quirks' _

Everyone else stayed the same relatively speaking but someone else caught his eye, _'Kachan feels different somehow? His energy has changed since the sports festival, I have to keep my eye on him' _

Now back in there seats everyone was curious how was Izuku was doing. They have heard about the fight with the hero killer, and how he beat him to a pulp but no one dared to ask him anything about it.

Just then Mr. Aizawa walked into the room in his sleeping bag, "Alright students welcome back, I hope you learned something with your time with some pro heros. You will soon have to put those new skills to the test in your upcoming final exams. This exam will be in 1 week time so be prepared. For now you will have free time right now to talk amongst yourself until your next class" Aizawa was walking out the door.

Izuku knew this was his time to redeem himself for what happened with Stain and E23, _'I have to show everyone I can still control myself even at this power level' _Izuku was so into thought that he didn't notice Todoroki walking up to him.

"Midoriya" Todoroki said now in front of his desk, "Can I talk to you for a bit?" this puzzled Izuku, Todoroki wasn't one to start a conversation, much less during class.

Izuku knew what he wanted to talk about, "Sure but let's go somewhere else" Todoroki nodded. Everyone else in the class just stared in silence at the pair walking out of the class.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Mina asked, then turned to Uraraka, "Do you know anything about it Uraraka?"

"I don't know much but if I had to guess it probably has something to do with the Hosu incident" Uraraka said as she saw them leave. "Deku gave me a simplified version of what happened but nothing specific"

Now outside in the hallway Izuku and Todoroki could talk without anyone listening in on their conversation. "Midoriya, first let me thank you for saving me, that bean you gave me healed my wounds. The doctor said if it wasn't for that I would have bled internally and died. So thank you and here" Todoroki handed the bag which still had one more bean left.

"It's nothing Todoroki, I'm just glad I can help" Izuku waved his hands in front of him, taking the bag. _'Only one left huh, I need to save this in case of emergencies' _

"Midoriya, who was the mystery person after the Stain fight?" Todoroki was serious, he wanted answers.

Izuku truthfully didn't want to answer but he knew keeping secrets can do more harm than good. Izuku sighed, "Honestly I don't know but I do know how he looks like"

Todoroki eyes went wide, "Really, that's perfect that means you can give a description and then the police can catch the guy"

"I can't..." Izuku said looking down

"Why not? Just because he beat you doesn't mean you have to be afraid of him" said Todoroki.

"That's not it" Izuku looked up at Todoroki, "The reason why I can't it's because it was me"

Todoroki looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying is that he looked exactly like me. I know it sounds crazy but it's true, except for a scar and his eyes being red he looked just like me" Izuku stared at Todoroki.

"T-That's impossible, unless you have a twin. Do you have a twin?" Todoroki asked to which Izuku shook his head.

"I don't, there is still a lot of stuff I need to know but I do know this he absolutely hates me to the point that he wants to kill me. But he wants to have "fun" doing it, he told me he would go after Uraraka and my mom. I need to find out why he hates me so much" said Izuku.

"Very well, let me help you. My father can help, he can help keep them safe for you" said Todoroki.

"No I won't put them through that, for now I'll go on as if nothing happened but I need answers" Izuku said turning away ready to leave, "I appreciate the help Todoroki, but I want to keep this secret for now, can you do that for me?"

Todoroki wasn't sure, half of him wanted to tell the pro heros but the other half knew where Izuku was coming from, "Fine, I won't talk" Izuku nodded and walked back to class.

'_I get the feeling that someday we are going to meet again but something tells me it isn't going to end well for either of us' _Izuku looked out the window, hoping that that day wouldn't come.

_Unknown Bar_

Shigaraki was in his office destroying everything on his desk out of pure frustration, his plan to make the hero killer an afterthought had back fired. Stain received more news coverage than ever and Shigaraki was mad.

"Shigaraki, he wants to talk to you" Shigaraki looked up to find Kurogiri at the door.

"I'll be right there" Shigaraki said walking with Kurogiri at the bar. There was a small monitor with the words AFO on the screen.

"Shigaraki, you wasted the three nomus, all of them were either captured or defeated" AFO's voice was heard through the monitor.

"I know master, please forgive me" Shigaraki said scared.

"Don't get me wrong I am not mad" AFO said to Shigaraki's surprise.

"You're not?" said Shigaraoki with relief in his voice.

"No I am not, I want you to use this failure to learn from your mistakes. Even the best of us need help once in a while" AFO said as the monitor turned off.

Shigaraki just stood there and releacted on what his master said. Just then a figure walked into the room from the shadows, "It seems you need some help Shigaraki" E23 said walking out wearing a new mask.

"E23, you want to help then fine I have something I want to do" Shigaraki said, "But first I want to know something. Why do you hate Izuku Midoriya so much?"

E23 walked up to Shigaraki, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes" a simple reply but Shigarki wanted to know.

"Very well" E23 said as he sat down at the bar. "Let me ask you something first, do you know what I am?"

"Master said you were an experiment" Shigaraki said sitting down next to E23.

"I am a walking petri dish of strongest fighters on earth, forcibly grown in a lab. Do you know why AFO called me E23?" he said looking at the bar.

Shigaraki knew the answer but did not answer, "It's because there were 22 others before me. All of them died due to genetic mutations. And everytime the next would feel the pain of the last amplified by 10. It was maddening, the pain I felt was tremendous. It didn't make it any better that I was forced to grow and mature in a matter of months"

"Then why do you hate Izuku so much?" Shigaraki said still not knowing why he hated him.

"Part of my genetic makeup is from him. As I was growing up I began to see things, memories, no rather images of Izuku's present life. That's what made me angry, seeing him happy with friends, a master...and a family. Why was I someone born out of him trapped here suffering. Then I decided, if I can't have what he has, then I'll just have to burn everything he ever treasured or will treasure to the ground. I want him to feel pain the same way I felt in that test tube. Then something inside me just snapped, it felt as if a giant beast inside me had awaken and given me unlimited power" E23's aura began to flare out in a black color.

"I won't rest until he is dead at my feet!" E23 was angry, but calmed down when he collected himself. "This is the only way I will feel any satisfaction in my life, that's why I want to kill him"

"Very well I'll let you kill him but if he attacks me, I won't hesitate to kill him" Shigaraki said, to which E23 said nothing as he got up, "Before you leave, I want you to help me with something in 2 weeks time. Just so you know Izuku Midoriya will be there" E23 smilled under his mask.

"You know how to get in contact with me" and off he went E23 was gone.

Now that E23 was gone Shigaraki sighed relieved that he was no longer here, "That aura was so dark, it was suffocating"

_Back With Izuku _

Izuku made his way back to class to find Uraraka talking with Mina and Tsu, so he decided to go to his desk and rest for a bit. When he woke up when he felt a powerful Ki, _'That's him! It was only for an instant but I'm sure it was him!' _Izuku's face turned white, that's when he noticed no one in the room with him.

"Huh everyone must have left already?" he said looking in front of him. It was lunch time it wouldn't make sense if someone was here.

"Not everyone" Uraraka said behind him. Izuku got scared and jumped up in a panic.

"Uraraka! You scared me" Izuku said looking at her. She just laughed at his expense.

"Haha sorry, sorry I would have woken you up sooner but you looked so cute while you were asleep" Uraraka said bushing slightly.

"C-Cute? I should be saying that to you" Izuku said scratching the back of his head, hearing this Uraraka blushed even more.

"A-anyway why are you still here? I thought you would have left with Mina and Tsu?" Izuku said grabbing his stuff. "Come one I think we still have time to get something to eat"

"I was but I wanted to ask you something" Uraraka said in a quiet voice, she got up as well.

"O-Oh? Sure ask away" Izuku said as they walked out of the classroom.

Uraraka took a deep breath in, "Do you think we can go on a date?"

Izuku was shocked, he became her boyfriend but not once did he ask her if she wanted to go out on a date since they got together, "Y-yes of course! I'm sorry Uraraka I was so distracted with what happened at Hosu that I forgot to pay attention to you more" Izuku could punch himself.

"N-No it's fine, sorry if it seems like I'm trying to make you feel bad, I'm not!" Uraraka was quick to explain.

"I know and I'm sorry, yeah how does a movie date sound?" Izuku said hugging her.

Uraraka's eyes lit up, "Yeah! That sounds great, I heard _Remember Sunday_ is really good. So Sunday?" _**AN: I'm a sucker for Romance Movies so Remember Sunday is a good recommendation for anyone. Any recommendations you have is appreciated.**_

"Sunday, I'll go to your apartment and we'll go from there" Izuku said, then kissed her forehead.

"Alright I can't wait!" Uraraka jumped up in joy. Izuku smiled seeing how happy she was.

'_I promise you Uraraka, I will not let you down, I want to see that smile forever' _Izuku thought.

_Unknown Location _

Alarms inside the building rung, "Damn it where did she go!?" a henchmen yelled as others ran past him.

"I want her found and back here NOW! She couldn't have gone far, search the area" said a skinny looking man with a mask in the shape of a plague doctor.

'_She has to be around here somewhere, if she is found by anyone but us all of our plans go down the drain. Where are you…Eri' _

_**AN: **__Sooooo yeah Eri is going to be introduced, hope this goes well. Also there might not be a new chapter next week, that is my finals week so I want to focus on that I'm so close to graduating College so wish me luck. (50/50 chance of a chapter) However if I have the time I will post a new chapter. _


	19. Chapter 19: Suffering

Suffering

Izuku went to Uraraka's apartment, as a little extra Izuku went to buy some flowers a dozen roses. When he showed up with the flowers she melted, kissing him on the cheek she went to put them in a vase with some water so they wouldn't wilt. They walked to the mall where the cinema was, Izuku bought tickets for the movie but Uraraka insisted that she would buy the snacks.

"I heard this movie is sad but the romance is really good" Uraraka said as they made their way to the auditorium.

"I never really seen any romance movies so I hope its good" Izuku said munching on some popcorn, "But since you picked out this movie it must be good"

After walking for a bit they found the auditorium and then their seats. As the lights dimmed down and the movie started to play Izuku looked over to his right to see Uraraka, the light from the screen reflecting off of her. _'W-Wow she looks amazing' _Izuku smiled.

As the movie went along Izuku wanted to wrap his arm around Uraraka but was nervous in doing so. Until Uraraka leaned against his shoulder, the movie was great and towards the end Izuku was almost in tears.

"Haha I can't believe you actually cried" Uraraka was teasing him.

"Hey it was a sad movie, especially the last part" Izuku said wiping the tears off his cheek.

As they walked back to Uraraka's apartment they walked past an alley when they heard the sound of someone crying. "Hey you hear that?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah it sounds like someone is crying, we should go check it out" Uraraka said walking down the alley with Izuku right behind her.

They crying started to get closer and closer until they stopped by a dumpster to find a little girl crying. She had to be no older than 6 years old, was wearing nothing but an old torn up white dress. The two walked slowly towards the girl, "H-hey are you okay?" Uraraka asked crowthing down to the girls level.

The girl looked at Uraraka then surried back in fear. "Hey its okay I won't hurt you" Uraraka said lowering her voice. "My name is Uraraka and this is Izuku he's my boyfriend"

Izuku kneed down also, "Hey, what's your name?" Izuku's voice was calm as could be.

The little girl looked at the pair slowly, "E-Eri" she said, her voice still shaking in fear.

"Hello Eri, hey you want to see something cool?" Izuku said, Eri nodded.

Izuku put his hand out in front of him and opened his palm he created a small Ki ball. Izuku made sure it was harmless, "Here you can play with this" he said showing Eri the small green ball of Ki.

Eri looked at it not moving at first but after touching it she saw that it wasn't going to harm her, so she took the ball. She threw the ball into the air and caught it before it hit the ground.

"So, Eri what are you doing out here by yourself? Where are your parents?" asked Uraraka.

"M-Mama left me and papa is dead" Eri looked down at the Ki ball.

"I-I see, well don't we are here now and we are going to get you help, alright?" Uraraka said getting up and extending out a hand for Eri to hold.

"C-Can you be my new mama and papa?" When Eri said this, Izuku and Uraraka's heart squeezed, her voice was so cute!

"Well...Of course we can! Isn't that right Deku" Uraraka turned to Izuku and winked at him, hoping he would play along, Izuku nodded.

"Y-Yeah sure! Alright let's go to the police station, they can help you there" Izuku said extending out his hand so Eri could grab it.

Eri hesitated but she grabbed Izuku's hand, Izuku smiled, "Perfect let's go Eri"

And off they went to the nearest police station, they talked to the officer at the front desk and were quickly escorted them to a room. Now it was just the three of them in a room with a table and a few water bottles and some chairs, this is upsetting Eri. It didn't help that the room was poorly lit giving the room a scary feeling, "Papa I'm scared" Eri said grabbing onto Izuku's leg.

"It's okay Eri, We are here, we won't let anyone hurt you" Izuku said placing his hand on her head.

Uraraka smiled, _'I never knew Deku was so good with kids, maybe in the future me and him can…Oh My GOD what am I thinking!' _Uraraka blushed red as a tomato.

"Uraraka you alright your really red?" Izuku questioned.

"Y-yeah I'm fine!" Uraraka said taking a seat.

Just then the door to the room exploded open! "You! Get away from her right now!" the tall skinny man in a suit yelled scaring the trio. Eri began to cry and hid behind Izuku's leg, the man began to reach for Eri but Izuku grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Back off!" Izuku's eyes changed color, "You're scaring her!" Izuku threw the tall man away from Eri then got in front of her. Uraraka ran behind him to hug Eri in a way a mother would do for her child.

"Listen kid, there are a lot of things you don't know right now, but I'll tell you this, you need to back off" The man said staring down at Izuku.

"And I'll tell you this" Izuku transformed into a Super Saiyan, "Try to reach for her again and I'll break your arms" Izuku's golden aura illuminated the room, the tall man backed off while Eri looked at Izuku in amazement.

"Now now Midoriya, remember what we told you, another incident and we would have to expel you" Nezu walked in and getting in between the two.

"There won't be one, but you need to start talking Principal Nezu" Izuku reverted back into his base form.

"Right but first why don't we go somewhere else, this place is rather damp. Nighteye I hope you would take things a little more calmly" Nezu said walking out the room and signaling the group to follow them.

"What should we do Deku?" Uraraka whispered to Izuku.

"For now we follow them, then we shall see where this goes" Izuku whispered, then turned to Eri, "Let's go Eri, the little bear/mouse is our Principal we can trust him" Eri nodded and grabbed onto both Izuku and Uraraka's hand. They were taken to a conference room which had a large table.

They all took their seats Eri sat on Uraraka's lap, "Now that we changed locations, some explanations are in order, this is Sir Nighteye he used to be All Might's sidekick many years ago" Nezu said.

"Yes while I used to be that is not my main focus right now, right now my main focus is that girl" he said pointing at the girl. "What I am about to tell you is top secret so I trust this won't leave this room" Nighteye sighed, "You see she is the daughter of the Yakuza leader Overhaul"

The name made Eri shake in fear, "There there Eri, he won't hurt you again" Uraraka said stroking her hair trying to calm her down.

"That can't be right, Eri told us her father was dead?" said Izuku.

"You see he isn't actually her biological father but rather he took her once her real father died and her mother sold her to the Yakuza. I've been following their movements for years now and I've gotten nowhere that is until today when she showed up" said Nighteye.

"That's terrible! But why would the Yakuza bother with a little girl? Shouldn't they be worrying about selling drugs or something?" said Uraraka.

"I was getting to that" Nighteye said getting up, "We have a feeling it has to do something with her quirk"

"Her quirk, Is it something powerful?" asked Izuku.

"It's strange to say the least we have reason to believe that her quirk has something to do with a new type of quirk-eraser drug that is hitting the streets. We don't know how they make it only that they use someones quirk in the proses" Nighteye said holding up his arm, "If my suspicions are correct then, take a look at her arms, see those bandages, take those off"

Izuku and Uraraka looked at each other, "Hey Eri, can I see those bandages on your arm for a second" Eri nodded hesitantly.

Izuku began to take off the bandages, as he began to unwind them they both went eye widened in horror. Her whole arm was covered in scars and bruised from constant needles piercing her skin, "Eri who did this do you?"

Eri turned away, "T-The bird people" Izuku clenched his fists out of anger.

"Can we get new bandages for her please Nezu" Uraraka asked.

"Of course" he said going to a nearby desk and pulled out a first aid kit, "Here you go" he handed the small box to Uraraka then proceeded to wrap new bandages on her arms.

Once she was done Eri looked at her new bandages then looked up at Uraraka, "Thank you Mama" Uraraka blushed when she heard the word mama.

"It's as I feared, they are using her blood to make the drug" Nighteye paised around the room. "But now that we have her here they can't make anymore of the drug! Yes this is perfect, Principal Nezu I ask that you tell those kids to hand over the girl to me so we can further study her"

"Study her? She's not a lab rat! Eri has suffered enough" Izuku spoke up then turned to Nezu, "I agree that we have to keep her safe but I can't agree to leaving her so they can study her. If she is that important to Overhaul then that means she will be targeted" Izuku looked over at Eri.

"So what do you propose we do Midoriya?" Nezu said crossing his arms together.

"Let us take care of her" Uraraka cut in.

"Are you two crazy!" Nighteye yelled, "You we don't know what her quirk is, what if she loses control and ends up killing the both of you. Then what!?"

"Nezu we can protect her, as strong as I am now, I'm pretty sure I can take down All Might if I wanted to" Izuku said pleading his case.

Nezu thought about it for a good while before speaking, "While it is true that the two of you formed a connection with the girl and I would rather see her in a more loving environment. Not to mention your powers are not to be taken lightly, I just can't bear the risk of losing two of my best students to villians. Not to mention you would have to protect her 24/7 that would mean in school as well as after school"

"Tell you what, we have the finals is this week correct?" Izuku asked.

"Yes that's correct, what are you suggesting?" Nezu looked at Izuku.

"There's been a rumor, that the final would consist of fights against teachers, have me fight All Might, if I can defeat him then that would prove that I can protect her" Izuku said with determination.

"And what if you fail?" Nezu questioned.

"I'll willingly accept a week long suspension and you can take Eri wherever you feel that is safe enough" Izuku showed a level of confidence that no one has seen before.

"Very well, but I won't allow you to fight one on one. You will have a partner of my choosing and you will not be allowed to transform as well as a handicap. Agree to my terms and you have yourself a deal" Nezu said smiling.

"Deal" Izuku reached out his hand do Nezu could shake it and he did.

"Well there you have it Nighteye, one week time if they fail you can take the girl but if they pass she stays with them. In the meantime, she will stay with them since she has grown attached to them. You will bring Eri to school tomorrow so we can keep a closer eye on her, I will inform the teachers about our special guest. For now Midoriya please take Eri with you back home, while your add it find her some clothes any all expenses will be covered by the school so no need to worry about the cost. I'll get the necessary paperwork done here and contact you at a later date" said Nezu to Izuku. Izuku nodded.

"Sir are you sure this is the right call?" Nighteye still had his doubts about this. Nezu simply raised his paw stopping any future comments. Nighteye would sit back down, "Very well, one week"

"Thank you Nighteye, you two are excused for today, I'll see you at school you three" said Nezu.

"Let's go Eri, let's go get you cleaned up at my place and there you can meet my mom" Izuku said taking Eri by the hand, she nodded and Uraraka would follow.

The trio was making there way to Izuku's apartment when Uraraka stopped, "Hey Deku?"

They all stopped, "Yeah Uraraka?"

"Do you think the yakuza are going to target her again?" Uraraka said nervously.

"I won't lie to you Uraraka...Yes I do think they will target her again" Izuku said picking up Eri, "But I won't let them hurt her, and especially you" Izuku smiled as he grabbed her hand this calmed Uraraka.

"R-Right Deku! You're the strongest in UA right now, I know you will keep us safe!" Uraraka said continuing to walk.

Izuku was now in front of his apartment, but stopped before entering, "Oh no, I didn't think about what I am going to tell my mom" said Izuku sweat dripping from his forehead. "Wait here" he handed Eri to Uraraka and went inside.

"H-Hey mom I'm home" Izuku said walking into his apartment.

"Hey honey, how was your date, anything exciting happen?" Inko said as he was preparing dinner.

"Yeah about that…." Inko turned her full attention to Izuku, "...I became a dad"

Inko dropped the bowl she was carrying when she heard that, "...I'm sorry what?"

"Let me explain…" Izuku tried to explain but was cut off my by his mother.

"**IZUKU! YOU DIDN'T" **Inko aura flared out scaring poor Izuku.

"Wait mom, It's not what you think!" Izuku tried to explain but was cut off by the door swinging open.

Eri jumped in front of Izuku with her arms out open, "Don't hurt my papa!" she yelled at Inko. When she saw this stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sorry Deku, I tried to stop her but she jumped out of arms when she heard you yelling" Uraraka walked into the apartment. "Hello Inko sorry for dropping by like this"

"You two have some explaining to do but first…" Inko squatted down to meet Eri, "Hey there, sorry for yelling I won't do that again alright?" Inko smiled.

Eri looked up to Izuku who nodded, "Alright" she said dropping her hands.

"Good now, let's get you cleaned up. Uraraka dear will you please take Eri to take a bath while I talk to my son. It's the second door on the left, I'll bring some clothes that might fit her" Inko asked Uraraka as she grasped Izuku's shoulder hard.

"Yes of course! Come on Eri" Uraraka quickly made her way to the bathroom wanting to avoid Inko's wrath.

Now that they were gone Inko turned to Izuku, "Well explain"

"Well you see the thing is, it's kind of a long story…" Izuku said sweating.

Izuku and his mother would go to sit on the couch, Izuku tried to explain the best he could without giving away secret information. Uraraka and Eri would walk out of the bathroom with Eri who was now wearing Izuku's old All Night t shirt when he was a kid and the PJs that matched with it.

"I see where you coming from you two, but taking care of a kid is hard work" Said Inko as Eri was sitting on Uraraka's lap.

"We know mom but we can't just abandon her to be some sort of lab rat" Said Izuku patting Eri's head.

Inko sighed, "Well alright then we can talk about this tomorrow. Uraraka would you like to stay the night?"

"I-I can't I don't want to bother you" Uraraka waved her hands out in front of her.

"If you want Uraraka I can take you home, it will be a lot safer than walking alone this late at night" Izuku offered. But before she could reply Eri tugged on her shirt.

"You're leaving?" Eri said as tears began to form in her eyes.

Uraraka's heart squeezed, "Oh course not! I'll stay just for you, okay Eri" she grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. "But I still need my uniform for tomorrow, how am I going to get that?"

"Oh I can take you home so you grab what you need" Izuku offered.

"Sure, let's go but it will take a while to get there," said Uraraka but Izuku smiled.

"No it won't, look" Izuku began to hover to the surprise of everyone, "I learned how to fly during my training so getting to your house and back should only take a few minutes"

"Deku that's Amazing!" Uraraka yelled out in pure excitement. Izuku blushed he felt happy seeing her smile.

"Alright then let's go, do you want to go too Eri?" Asked Izuku she nodded. "Uraraka can you please hold on to Eri and I'll hold on to you"

Walking outside the apartment Izuku picked up Uraraka and Eri and off they went, Izuku made sure not to fly too fast so he wouldn't scare the girls, Eri shut her eyes. "Deku this is amazing! I can see the whole town from up here, look Eri"

Eri slowly opened her eyes, what she saw was truly amazing, the city lights below her looks so pretty and above her the beautiful quarter moon. "How do you like the view Eri?" Izuku asked.

"It's amazing papa!" Eri showed some emotion for the first time, Izuku and Uraraka were both happy. They made it to Uraraka's apartment, once there she her things and was ready to head out once again.

"We're back mom" Izuku said as they walked into his apartment.

"Welcome back, Izuku can you please get out the extra futon for Uraraka and put it in your room, she will be sleeping there while you sleep on the couch" said Inko finishing up dinner.

"I-I can't take your room Izuku, let me take the couch" said Uraraka as she didn't want to be more of a burden.

"Absolutely not! You are our guest, we can't possibly let you sleep on the couch" Inko fired back.

"I think you should just accept the offer, once my mom made a decision she doesn't go back on it" Izuku whispered to Uraraka.

"Fine, Thank you for the hospitality" Uraraka bowed.

"Well thank that settles it, dinner would be ready in a minute" said Inko.

After enjoying a wonderful dinner Eri and Uraraka walked into Izuku's room to find it full of everything All Might, Uraraka could only laugh, she knew he was a fan but this much.

"Alright Eri time to sleep" Uraraka put Eri on the bed, when she laid down she looked around it in pure amazement. "What's wrong Eri?"

"I never had one before" Eri's voice was quiet.

"What a room?" Uraraka asked as she tucked her in.

"A bed" Uraraka frose when she heard that. _'How, how can they treat a little girl so badly' _

Izuku went for one final check on Eri before heading to the couch, but Eri couldn't fall asleep she would toss and turn afraid that if she closed her eyes, they would be gone. Eri looked around and saw Uraraka asleep on the floor, he fear slowly left her knowing that she was there, but she had to check on Izuku. Jumping off the bed she quickly made her way to the living room. There she found Izuku sleeping like a baby.

"Papa….Papa" Eri said shaking Izuku.

"H-Huh? Who's there" Izuku woke up rubbing his eyes, "Eri?"

"Papa I'm scared" Izuku sat up on the couch.

"It's okay Eri we're here" he said rubbing the back of her head.

"C-Can you come sleep with mama and me, I don't want you to leave" said Eri grabbing onto his shirt.

"Yeah of course, come on let's go" Izuku carried Eri back to his room, making sure he didn't wake up Uraraka, he tucked her back to bed.

_'So tired' _Izuku was half asleep when he crawled into the same futon as Uraraka.

It was now early morning and it was time to wake up for school, Inko got up to wake Izuku up but when she went to the living room she didn't find Izuku. "Strange, where could he have gone?" Inko went to wake up Uraraka and Eri, when she opened the door she immediately smiled. There laying down all in the same futon was Uraraka on the left, Eri in the middle, and Izuku on the right, Izuku and Uraraka were holding hands over Eri. "They look so cute like this, I need to take a picture" Inko pulled out her phone when she clicked the button but she forgot that the flash was on.

The flash had woken up the trio, "Oh morning mom" Izuku woke up as he looked around he noticed Eri, then to his shock he saw Uraraka.

"Oh morning Deku, when did you get here?" Uraraka said rubbing her eyes. "...Wait did we just" Uraraka blushed.

"I-I think we did!" Izuku blushed at he got up.

"I don't mean to break up this little moment but you two need to get to school. Someone from the school delivered uniform for Eri to wear, so everyone get ready breakfast will be ready soon" said Inko as she closed the door behind her.

"Come on Eri let's go wash your face and get you changed" Uraraka walked with Eri who was still half asleep.

"Oh Uraraka there are towels and toothbrushes for you under the sink so you use that" said Izuku as he grabbed his uniform, Uraraka nodded and went on her way.

After a few minutes Uraraka and Eri walked out wearing their school uniforms, sitting down for breakfast Izuku couldn't help but notice Eri was still looking around like someone was about to attack her.

"I can't believe we are going to be late!" Uraraka ran down the street with her bag.

"It's my fault I couldn't find my notebook, sorry" Izuku ran with Eri on his shoulders.

"At this rate we are going to be late!" Uraraka was running out of breath.

"No choice now, Uraraka grab onto me" which she did hugging him from the side, "Let's go" Izuku jumped into the sky and began to fly towards the school hoping they would make it on time.

At the school entrance Aizawa and Nezu were waiting at the gate, "They are running late" Aizawa said irritated.

"I'm sure they will be here any minute now" said Nezu, when he noticed something approaching the school. "See"

Aizawa looked down the road but saw nothing until he turned his attention to the sky to see Izuku flying, "No way"

Landing softly Uraraka let go of Izuku, "We are here and on time I might add" Izuku as his hair covered his face due to the wind.

"Yes you are, now come we need to go over some things" The trio walked into the school with Aizawa watching Eri all the way to the office.

_**AN**__: YESSSS! Finals are now over! Now the worst part is waiting to see if I passed or not...Anyway I said last week that there was a chance of a chapter today due to my finals but as you can see I somehow found the time. Now winter break starts so I'll have more time to write so hopefully that means longer chapters. FYI the youtube channel DeathBattle is going to have All Might vs Might Guy next week on wednesday so that should be interesting. I just want to say thank you again for reading my story love you all. _


	20. Chapter 20: United Front?

_**AN: **__Alright everyone thank you so much for ready my story and I hope you enjoy! _

United Front?

"So are we clear with the rules to your final exam Midoriya?" Asked Nezu.

"Yes, I am to fight All Might, with another student, handicaped, and will be unable to transform" Izuku repeated what he was told.

"Correct, as for your handicap you will be wearing these highly dense weights we developed made of _Katchin_. Each bracelet weighs about 2 tons and you will have 4 one on each limb, for a total of 8 tons of weight" Nezu had a specialized robot bring in the bracelets.

"Alright then and if I win, you will hold up your end of the bargain?" Asked Izuku confirming.

"Yes, you will have full custody of Eri, however you must bring her in for regular check ups if you pass" Nezu jumped off his chair and walked around his desk to face Izuku. "Then we have a deal?" Nezu reached out a paw.

"Deal" Izuku shook the small bear/mouse's paw.

"Very well follow me" Izuku was taken to ground Z, there he would find out who he will be fighting alongside with.

Uraraka and Eri were taken to an observation station where they were to wait for the rest of their classmates. This is where things got crazy for Uraraka, she was holding Eri in her arms when everyone walked into the observation station, they stopped when they saw the small girl in her arms.

"Oh My GOD! She's so cute!" Mina yelled as the rest of the girls ran towards the pair.

"Hey where did you find such a cute kid! Ribbit" Tsu asked.

"Wait don't tell me you and Midori had a kid!" Mina teased her.

"W-What! No that wouldn't make any sense anyway!" Uraraka yelled back as Eri hid into Uraraka's chest. "This is Eri, me and Deku are taking care of her for now at least. Say hi Eri"

Eri slowly turned her head to face the group, "H-Hello" her voice was quiet and timid.

Momo was the first to approach Eri, "Hey there Eri, I'm Momo Yaoyorozo but you call me Momo" she smiled trying to assure the child she meant her no harm. "Hey do you want a doll or somethingI can make anything you want"

Thinking about it for a second, she looked up at Uraraka who nodded, "C-Can you make one of papa when he's shiny?" Eri asked.

**"Papa!?"** The class yelled in unison, which scared the girl.

"I knew who two were going out but aren't you two going too fast? I mean you already have a kid!" Mina teased.

Uraraka blushed, "I told you it's not like that! She started calling me Mama and Deku Papa, I think it's because she hasn't had any real parents"

Momo cleared throat before talking, "Sorry for yelling Eri, you want a doll of Midoriya right, with his golden hair. Alright I got it" Momo extended out her arm and with an array of sparkles coming out of her arm. Out came the Izuku doll with his hero costume and golden hair.

"Here you go" Momo handed out the doll to Eri, which she gladly accepted.

"Thank you" Eri said hugging the little doll.

"I appreciate that Momo, thank you" Uraraka nodded.

"Anytime Uraraka" Momo's face turned smug, "You know I can make you one too if you want, you know maybe something more risque?" she said nudging at Uraraka's side.

She shook her head, "No that's okay I got the real thing" said Uraraka to the surprise of her classmates.

"Woah I never knew you had freaky side Uraraka, ribbit" said Tsu.

That's when the gears in Uraraka's head started to turn until she understood what she just said and what could it imply, "W-Wait no! I didn't mean ..." Uraraka turned red.

"Too late, the damage has been done" Mina said turning to the monitor in the room.

"Alright everyone time to pay attention, you can learn a thing or two" the voice of Aizawa came from the door. "Your classmates are about to take their final exams and it should be quite the show"

"I know Midoriya is taking the exam but who is he fighting, Mr. Aizawa and who is his partner?" Iida asked.

Mr. Aizawa smiled, he actually smiled, "He's fighting All Might" the whole class was shocked to hear this, "and his partner is Bakugo"

"Oh this should be interesting" Tokoyami said from the corner of the room.

"Indeed, but Midoriya will have to fight hard, he will have a handicap for this fight while All Might won't and neither will Bakugo" Aizawa said turning his attention to the monitor.

_Test Site Z_

Izuku walked out in his costume only to be met by a large replica city, "Wow UA doesn't go small when it comes to this kind of stuff" Izuku was now wearing the weights on his arms and legs and he was having trouble moving, "Damn this it going to limit my movements and power a lot"

Izuku knew that he had to win, "I have to win no matter what, still I wonder who my partner who will be?"

"You damned Deku!" Izuku heard a voice yell out from behind.

_'Oh no, why did it have to be him' _Izuku slowly turned around and sure enough there was Bakugo.

"You damn nerd you better not slow me down, I'm going to be the one who takes down All Might. Got that!" Bakugo got into Izuku's face.

"You do know this is a team effort right? Plus I won't be at full power, so we have to work together Kachan" Izuku tried to reason with him but I was like talking to a brick wall.

**"Alright you two the battle will commence in less than 1 minute. You win by either taking me down or passing the gate on the other side of the arena. But be careful I will be guarding the exit" **All Might's voice was heard over the loudspeaker.

**"Ready!...Begin!" **A loud horn was heard signaling the start of the test.

"Come on Kachan we have to work together, follow me" Izuku ran slower than usual towards the city.

"Don't give me orders!" Bakugo ran just behind Izuku.

Stopping in the middle of the street Izuku wanted to talk strategy, "Alright Kachan, if I had to guess he will come straight at us to end this quickly but if we…."

"I don't want to hear any of your b.s. Deku! I'm going to take All Might down all by myself" Bakugo pushed Izuku aside walking past him.

That's when Izuku sensed something looking around he didn't see anything, "Wait…..Above! Kachan look out!" Izuku lunged towards Bakugo pushing him out of the way, only to be hit on his back by a giant fist. Hitting the ground hard Izuku broke the ground under him creating a crater.

**"I see amazing reflexes Midoriya but you should really focus on yourself from time to time" **All Might stood on top of Izuku in the crater.

"Damn it!" Bakugo pointed his hands towards All Might and fired a powerful blast. From the smoke Bakugo saw the body of Izuku fly towards him, hitting him and knocking him to the ground.

**"Sorry but I can't afford to hold back, not against the likes of both you!" **All Might once again rushed the pair getting in close and clothes lining them as they tried to get up.

"Damn it, my movements are too slow! If I only could transform the weight wouldn't be a problem" Izuku got up wiping the blood off his lip. "We need to retreat and think of a plan"

"I'm not a coward! I don't run!" Bakugo yelled getting himself ready again.

"Don't be stupid" Izuku fired a Ki blast at the ground kicking up dust and debri, temperarly blinding All Might long enough for Izuku to grab Bakugo and flew off.

Landing a good distance away Izuku landed, "Since when do you know how to fly?" Bakugo asked.

"Long story but we need to come up with a plan or we both are going to lose this test" said Izuku.

**"You don't have time to make one!" **All Might's voice was heard once again. From the corner appeared All Might.

**"Nice trick with that blast but it wasn't enough" **All Might ran at Bakugo punching him hard in the stomach, sending him flying towards a nearby building. **"Now it's your turn" **All Might turned his attention towards Izuku.

Before All Might could move, Izuku flew in with a punch to the face which pushed All Might back. **"I see, how you are now you are stronger than the Nomu back at the USJ, which means if I don't take this seriously I will lose!" **All Might wiped the blood off his cheek, rushing back into the fight. _'Amazing even while handicapped his power is on par with mine! I can only imagine what he is like at full power' _

"Sorry All Might but I have my own reasons to win and you won't get in the way of that! **HAAAAAAAA!**" Izuku's aura exploded out ward as he flew towards All Might. Back and forth the two traded punches, hitting each other with such force that with each punch shock the earth beneath them.

Bakugo slowly appeared from the building he was thrown into to see the two titans exchanges punches. "Incredible, Deku has gotten much stronger since last time...That makes me mad! After all these years how dare he surpasses me! He's supposed to be useless! **RAAAGHHH!**" To the surprise of his classmates watching Bakugo began to emit the same glow he had in the UA sports festival final.

This was enough to distract the pair fighting, both turned their attention to Bakugo, "What!? He shouldn't have this power! It's the same as the sports festival final, how is this possible?" Izuku was more confused than anything else. _'Unless...His body somehow absorbed some of the KI from that fruit?' _

"I told you Deku! I will be the one who will take down All Might!" Bakugo launched himself towards All Might, with a powerful blast he managed to blow back All Might, burning his costume.

"**HAHA now this is more like it! I haven't had this rush during a fight since the Nomu, come on you two show me what you got!" **All Might once again rushed the boys.

"Kachan let's go!" Izuku ran towards All Might kneeing him in the stomach.

"I told you don't give me orders!" Bakugo followed up with an explosion powered uppercut.

All Might flew back towards a building, which broke on impact, _**'I see, it's time to switch things up then' **_He grabbed two chunks of building and with a powerful push off the building launched towards the pair. **"Delaware Smash!" **Getting in close he swung the cement chunk at Izuku landing a tremendous hit to his stomach.

Izuku couldn't bring his arms out to defend himself thanks to the heavy weight, the hit was so hard that it sent a shockwave through out the whole arena breaking windows and shaking the observation room.

_In the observation room_

"Papa!" Eri yelled out when she saw Izuku get hit by the cement chunk.

"It's okay Eri, he will be just fine, Papa is really strong" Uraraka tried to comfort the girl but she knew that blow had to have done some real damage.

"Sir don't you think this is a little excessive?" Iida said looking at the screen.

"Normally I would say so but today is different, Midoriya is far stronger than anyone we have ever seen. To truly test his abilities we need someone who can go toe to toe with him, well at least as close as someone can. If All Might was in his prime then maybe we would have done this exam differently. Midoriya can be very easily be the number one hero as he is now, but I have a feeling this is not his true potential" Aizawa narrowed his eyes towards the screen. _'Plus this can work as a perfect way to see if he has any weakness for the contingency plan' _

Todoroki looked up at the screen for the first time, _'Amazing, how can someone so powerful look so innocent at the same time. There has to be some sort of secret to his power and I want to know what it is' _

"Wait you said Midori was given a handicap what was it?" Mina asked.

"His handicap was that he couldn't transform and you see those bracelets on his arms and legs. Each of those weight in at 2 tons each, which restrict his movements and power. If we allowed him to transform he would easily defeat All Might no question about it" The whole class went wide eyed at the news.

_Back at the Testing ground _

Izuku felt that last punch, blood spilled as he flew into a nearby building breaking the support beams and causing the building to fall on top of him. _'Damn that hurt like hell but I can't give up yet, I have to win for Eri' _

"**Now it seems it's only me and you, young Bakugo" **All Might had his signature smile on him when he turned towards Bakugo.

"Damn it, he just took out Deku with that hit!" Bakugo knew he wasn't strong enough to take on All Might, maybe if Izuku was here he would have had a chance but not like this.

"**Well if it's all the same to you, I think we should end this don't you think?" **All Might ran towards Bakugo with the final cement chunk ready to finish the fight.

"No! I refuse to give up, if I'm going to lose, I will go down fighting! **RAAAAAAGHHH**!" Bakugo pulled the pins from his gauntlets, _'Let him get in close' _raised both of his hands, "Take this!" All Might swung the giant cement chunk hitting Bakugo, while simultaneously Bakugo released the largest explosion he has ever created. Both fighters fell backwards as a result but one was worse than the other.

Bakugo was sent down the main street of the arena sliding to a stop, coughing up blood when he tried to get back up. All Might had half of his costume burned off but was still standing after that explosion.

_With Izuku _

'_I need to get up!'_ Izuku tried to get up but with the extra weight he couldn't get up. "I think I'm going to rest my eyes a bit" he slowly closed his eyes.

'_Izuku...Izuku...Izuku!' _Izuku heard a voice in his head, _'Izuku listen! It's Piccolo again, it seems you need some help to take this guy down. I may have the perfect technique that will help you out with this, but it requires the help of that boy you are fighting with. Goku and Vegeta have both used this technique before I'm surprised you haven't thought of doing it, it's called the Fusion Dance. Normally two people of the same power level can only perform the technique but with the restrictions you have now, much damage you have taken and how that kid is right now you should be able to fuse no problem. Here's how you do it…' _

Izuku opened his eyes once again, "Huh it's such a weird dance but it works it would be more than enough to take All Might down" a smile formed on his face, "Yeah let's give it a shot"

_Back with Bakugo_

"**A valiant effort boy but this battle is over" **All Might turned to leave when he heard something coming from the building he threw Izuku in.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **Green aura began to appear out of the ruble where Izuku was.

"**I should have known that wouldn't be enough to stop you" **All Might saw as the ruble was forced outward and sent towards every direction. Slowly flying upwards, Izuku saw Kachan he quickly fired multiple Ki blasts at All Might blinding him long enough to get Bakugo and fly a good distance away this time All Might wouldn't be able to find them.

Now safely away they landed and Izuku quickly got to explain his plan, "Hey Kachan, I got a plan to take down All Might but I need your help"

"I normally would have told you too f-off but this time I'll listen, what do you got?" Bakugo said standing up.

"Right I need you to follow my moves, if this works we should be able to win, ready?" Izuku took a deep breath, "Alright first we stand apart from each other, then straighten your arms away from each other like this" Izuku did just that, "Now you tiptoe like a ballerina"

Bakugo couldn't believe it, "Then take three steps towards each other and from there lift your knee to form a four, now this is the tricky part, turn your knee toward each other and last but not least, stretch out your body sidewards and extend your pointer finger so we can meet in the middle. Oh all all while saying FU-SION-HA"

Izuku followed through with the motion but the shock of Bakugo, not to mention everyone watching in the observation room. "Look Mama, Papa is doing a silly dance" Eri said pointing at the screen.

'Y-Yeah, he is" Uraraka was embarrassed, _'Why would he do that?' _

"You're crazy Deku if you think I'm going to do that!" Bakugo yelled at Izuku.

"But it's the only way we can win! It was really hard to do that with the extra weight you know" Izuku flinched at the sudden screaming.

"No I refuse! I rather loss than do that stupid dance!" Bakugo crossed his arms.

"But we have to, come on just this once listen to me please" Izuku felt a strong Ki source approaching them quickly, "Please we don't have much time"

"**Sorry but you don't have any time at all" **All Might voice was heard.

'_Crap we need more time' _Izuku thought as he charged up a Ki blast, "Take this! **HAAA**" Izuku launched a Ki ball into the air which All Might tracked, only to have it break apart and split into several Ki blasts which landed around All Might pinning him to that spot.

"Kachan it's now or never we need to do this! Come on" Izuku held out his arm so Bakugo could grab onto.

Bakugo looked and thought about it for a second, "Fine! But it will be the only time I'll ever do this" he grabbed Izuku's arm.

"Awesome Kachan, let's go" Izuku pulled and flew away to gain distance landing a few meters away, "You ready?" Bakugo nodded.

Both got into position, just as the final Ki blasts stopped hitting All Might, **"Good job at slowing me down but it wasn't enough!" **All Might saw the two boys in the distance, _'I don't know what they are doing but I shouldn't give them the chance do finish whatever they are doing' _He ran as fast as he could towards the boys but it was too late.

"**FU...SION…HA!" **both fingers touched and instantly a blinding white light shined from where the two boys were.

"**What is this!?" **All Might covered his eyes. He rushed towards the light only to be thrown back towards a building.

_Observation Room_

"What is this light?" Momo asked covering her eyes.

"I don't know but did you see All Might get blown back" Mineta said blinded by the light.

"Mama, is papa going to be okay?" Eri asked

"I hope so Eri, I sure hope so" Uraraka said shielding the girl from the light.

"Guys look! Someone is coming out of the light!" said Denki.

"It looks like Bakugo, look that's his hair!" said Kirishima.

"No it's Midoriya, look at the shape of his head" said Iida

"No, your all wrong. It's both!" said Todoroki which the face of disbelief.

_Testing Ground_

"Wow, this is amazing" From inside the light a figure began to walk out. "I feel amazing!" the figure had the costume of Izuku with the color pattern of Bakugo's. With Bakugo's messy spiky hair but with the green color of Izuku's with some blond color thrown in the mix, and with brown colored eyes.

"**Who are you and what have you done with my students!" **All Might said in a fighting stance.

"We are the result of the fusion between Bakugo and Izuku, but you can me Bakudeku" he smiled evilly.

"**If you think this is enough to stop me then you are mistaken! Take this, California Smash!" **All Might jumped with a rocket punch.

"Is this all you got All Might?" Bakudeku asked, and to All Might's surprise he managed to catch his fist before it hit.

"**Impossible! You shouldn't have the strength to fight anymore!" **said All Might unable to free his fist from his grasp. _'So stronge!'_

"Sorry but with this fusion we have more than enough power to finish you off" Bakudeku said throwing All Might to the ground.

Bakudeku followed up with a combo move, first striking his head then followed by a hard kick to his stomach which sent him flying into the air, "Time to end this!" he cupped his hands together in a familiar pose.

A ball of green and red energy formed inside his hands and grew every second, with one final grin on his face Bakudeku fired, "Howitzer-Kamehameha!" the beam shot upwards towards All Might.

"**DETROIT SMASH!" **All Might yelled as he tried to punch the blast back, after a few seconds of struggling the beam overpowered All Might and engulfed him completely. **"GRAAAHHHH" **All Might yelled as he was pushed higher and higher into the sky.

"Well that takes care of that, now all I have to do it cross the gate" Bakudeku walked as calm as can be towards the exit. Once he crossed a voice was heard over the loudspeaker.

"_**Bakugo and Midoriya have won, congratulations you have passed your exam" **_

"Too easy, waiting there is something I'm missing, but what?" he crossed his arms and brought his finger to his chin that's when he sensed it, above him, "Oh snap All Might!" Bakudeku quickly ran to catch the falling hero before he could hit the ground. "Got you, how was the view up there All Might"

"**It was amazing but please don't do that again, that blast could have killed me!" **All Might said still shaking from the experience.

"Don't worry I held back a lot so that it wouldn't kill you, although you should still go see Recovery Girl and get your self patched up, that cut on your forehead looks bad. Anyway I'll see you later All Might" before you could turn to leave a puff of smoke covered Bakudeku and out popped Bakugo and Izuku.

"Huh we are back to normal, ow ow ow" Izuku said grabbing his side.

"It looks like there is a timer to how long we can stay fused" Bakugo said grabbing onto his arm, which he was pretty sure was dislocated. _'While we were fused I saw your memories Deku and we are going to have a chat soon' _

'_**Amazing these two fused and beat me! And with those heavy weights on them too, I don't know if I should be celebrating this kind of strength or fearing it' **_All Might walked off limping from his injuries.

'_I did it Eri! Just for you' _Izuku smiled knowing that he could now keep Eri safe.

_In the observation room_

Everyone was stunned to silence, no one could believe what had just happened. Those two fused!? Beat All Might! And now they just unfused like nothing happened!

"Mama, Mama! Does this mean Papa won?" Eri asked tugging on Uraraka's leg.

Uraraka snapped out of her disbelieve, "Y-yeah Papa won! You know what that means right?" Uraraka picked her up. Eri shook her head, "That means you get to stay with me and Papa!" she hugged her tightly.

"Really?" water started to form in Eri's eyes.

"Yes, you don't have to be afraid anymore Eri" both girls began to tear up.

_**AN: Hell Yeah Fusion! I can't wait to write the training camp arc, I have some big plans for that! See you all in the next chapter!**_


	21. Chapter 21: Vacation?

**AN: **_**Thank You for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy! **_

Vacation?

After Izuku had passed his final exam he went to get the weights removed at the support department. "There you go Midoriya, you should be able to move around more freely now, let me know if you need anything else" Power Loader said unlocking the last remaining weight. Izuku got up and started to punch the air around him quickly, showing that he was back to his normal speed.

"Awesome thank you" he bowed as a show of gratitude, Power Loader nodded and walked out of the room. While mid punch he was suddenly hugged from behind, "...Who?!" this startled Izuku.

Turning around he saw an all too familiar face, Hatsume, "Hey remember me, we teamed up during the sports festival"

"Oh yeah Hatsume right, I remember you now" Izuku nodded knowing who it was.

"You know you are more solid than you look, all these muscles really are amazing. Let me get a closer look at you" Hatsume asked as she was feeling up his body and trying to take off his shirt.

Izuku blushed, "H-Hey what are you doing!?" he tried to get Hatsume off of him he knew if Uraraka saw she would not approve of this. Just then the doors to the support room opened and in walked Uraraka with Eri in her arms.

"Hey Deku, they said you would be here getting the weights off…." she stopped when she saw Izuku being touched by someone with his shirt almost off...

Izuku looked at Uraraka and he immediately went white, "U-Uraraka! T-This isn't what it looks like I swear!"

Uraraka said nothing, after a second or two then she smiled, "Hey Deku...What's going on here?" Izuku stepped back out of fear, that smile was not a normal one.

"Y-You see Hastsume here was trying to examine me and..and well you see she tried to take off my shirt" Izuku's voice got quieter and quieter.

"Mama? Is Papa in trouble" asked Eri.

"No don't worry sweety, we are just going to have a little chat later that's all" Izuku swallowed hard when he heard this and he was not looking forward to it.

"A-anyway, Hatsume why were you trying to feel me up?" Asked Izuku.

"Oh right I was looking at the films from the sports festival when I noticed those blasts you shot out is not just any type of energy but rather plasma" Hatsume ran to her work desk and dug around the pile of gadgets. "So I was thinking that the source of your power must come from within you meaning your life energy. That's when it hit me, what if there was a way to contain that energy and I came up with this" she held a strange capsule looking thing.

"So your telling me that small capsule can hold my energy? How did you even come up with this idea" Asked Izuku.

"Oh that simple my great grandmother was also an inventor she used to run a company called Capsule Corp. She originally came up with the idea, I just modified it to contain energy. I found one of her old journals along with some of her diaries" said Hatsume.

Izuku went eye wided, "Wait did you say Capsule Corp!" he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You know something about it Deku?" asked Uraraka as she was stopping Eri from reaching some of the gadgets.

"Yeah Master Roshi once spoke about being friends with someone named Bulma I think it was" Izuku said.

"Yeah that was the name of my great grandmother! Wait a minute, does that mean you're one of these saiyans she talked about in her journals!" Hatsume got close to Izuku's face.

Izuku reached his hands out pushing her away, "Y-yeah I am, but please keep it down I don't want everyone to know"

"Don't worry I won't say a word but I want to test something out if that's alright with you?" asked Hatsume

"Sure, if it means you'll keep my secret then fine" Izuku knew if he refused then he would have to deal with her later.

Hatsume grabbed the capsule, "Here pour energy into this" she tossed it to Izuku, which he caught. Izuku placed the capsule in the palm of his hand and began to focus his Ki to his hand allowing it to flow into the capsule.

"There I think that should be enough" He gave the capsule back to Hatsume. _'I gave it a fair amount of Ki as long as she doesn't do anything stupid with it, should be fine' _

"Perfect now to test it!" she put on her goggles.

"What are you doing?" asked Uraraka grabbing Eri.

"If I'm right then when this capsule brakes it should expel the energy" Hatsume pulled her arm back and threw the capsule to the wall to Izuku's horror.

'_Crap that thing has enough Ki to do some serious damage to everyone!' _Izuku quickly grabbed Hatsume, Uraraka and Eri and put up a Ki barrier around them. Just then the capsule hit the wall, exploding on impact which pushed every desk, chair, and gadget toward the group.

Lucky for them Izuku's shield was enough to withstand the blast, after the coast was clear Izuku lowered the barrier. Looking around the damage was severe, the wall had a giant hole where Hatsume threw the capsule, the desks and chairs were now broken from the blast. "Amazing! This energy of your can cause this much damage, I can only imagine what you can do at full power!"

"Are you two alright?" Izuku asked Uraraka and Eri. They both nodded then Izuku turned to Hatsume, "Let's not do that again, at least not in doors"

"Yeah you're probably right, if I want to see your maximum damage output we need to be outside" she was unfazed from the damage she caused.

Just the Powerloader ran into the room, "Hatsume what was that explosion, I felt that all the way from the teachers lounge" then he saw the damage, "What happened here!"

After a very long explanation and apologizes the trio was allowed to leave but Hatsume had to stay and clean the mess. As they walked down the halls back to where their class was, Izuku stopped by the nurse's office to get his injuries healed.

As the day went on Izuku and Uraraka watched as their classmates took the final exams. Unfortunately some of them did not pass, but a good amount of students passed.

Before dismissing everyone Mr. Aizawa had an announcement, "Alright class listen up, as you have seen we have a new guest with us. Eri will be under the protection of UA, while Midoriya and Uraraka will act as her guardians. Due to this and _other _circumstances you will all be moving into dorms here at UA after your summer training camp"

The class erupted in cheers, "That awesome guys! We get to live together, this year just got awesome" Mina jumped into the air.

Aiziwa glared at the glass, quieting them down, "As I was saying, we have already gotten permission from your parents so all we need to do now is move all your personal belongings into the dorms, that will be done during the camp. However training camp will not be a piece of cake, both hero classes will also take part in this camp. There you will train your quirks with the help of other heroes who have agreed to help you. Class is dismissed for today, go home and get ready for the trip"

"Man I was hoping for some time off after all we been through" said Kirishima

"Heroes never take breaks!" Said Iida adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah yeah but still the camp is going to be fun I can't wait" Mina jumped into the conversation.

Izuku stood to the side staring down into the ground, _'The way he said why we are moving into the dorms has me worried, does it have to do with Eri or about me and the incident' _

"Papa" Izuku snapped out of it, when he noticed Eri pulling on his costume.

"Yeah Eri?" he asked picking her up.

"You were mumbling a lot so I came to check on you" Eri said looking up at Izuku.

Izuku blushed, "Yeah sorry, I do that a lot. Come on go with mama we need to get changed before we leave" Eri nodded as she jumped out of his arm and ran towards Uraraka.

After changing Izuku and Uraraka made there way to the nurses office for a check up for Eri. once there they were greeted by Sir Nighteye, All Might, and Nezu. "What's going on?" Uraraka asked as they walked into the nurses office.

"**Ah Uraraka, Midoriya we are here to see the results of little Eri's check up**" said All Might with his signature smile.

"I didn't think this would be such a big deal?" Izuku said keeping his guard up.

"Normally no, but considering this is the daughter of Overhaul we need make sure everything goes smoothly. Now please have Recovery Girl check her out" said Nighteye almost demanding.

Izuku couldn't join Eri during her check up but Uraraka could, so she did to make Eri feel better. Once they left to the next Izuku was confronted by Nighteye and All Might. "Yes?"

"Come with us" said Nighteye plain and simple. Izuku didn't like this one bit but he decided to follow them.

Going into a separate room they sat down at a table, **"Midoriya do you know what Nighteye's quirk is?"** asked All Might, his voice as serious as can be.

Izuku shook his head, "No I don't. What's going on?"

"My quirk allows me to see into the future of anyone I come into eye contact and physical contact" sad Nighteye.

Izuku thought back when they first met, "Wait does that mean you saw my future when we first met?"

Nighteye shook his head, "Normally I would but in your case I saw nothing but darkness. This could only mean one thing, when I can't see into someone's future it means that person is going to…"

Izuku went eye wide, "...Die" the smile on All Might's face disappeared.

"H-Has your quirk ever been wrong" Izuku asked his voice shaking.

"No, I'm sorry this is destiny. You are destined to die" Nighteye looked down at the table.

Izuku slumped down in his chair, "H-How long?"

"The time is unknown, most likely years. The cause of death is also unknown, i'm sorry but there is nothing we can do to prevent it from happening" Nighteye's voice became small.

"**Midoriya, I know what we just told you is a lot to take in but please know I will be here to make sure nothing happens to you in the meantime"** All Might tried to make him feel better but it wasn't helping.

Izuku got up from his seat and began to walk towards the door, stopping short he turned to face the two heros, "I'm sorry but I can't accept that future, you said it was destiny but I refuse to accept that destiny. I will make a new future, one where I stay alive and become the number one hero. I'll keep getting stronger so I can beat any challenges that come my way, even death" Izuku shut the door behind him leaving the two hero's alone.

_'I promised your future son that I would look after you Midoriya and I won't break that promise' _All Might clenched his fists, thinking back to when he last saw Isamu. **"Nighteye are you sure there is nothing we can do?"**

"Sorry but no, I have never been wrong before. I know you wanted to pass on One for All to him and he rejected you" All Might turned to Nighteye, "So will you now give it to Mirio?"

All Might sighed, **"Not yet, let me talk to Midoriya one for time. If he rejects me again then I will give Mirio One for All" **

"Fine this will be your last chance to convince him, however it's no use to give it to someone who is going to die" Nighteye left the room leaving All Might alone.

Back at the Nurses Office

Eri was now done with her check up, Recovery Girl had given here a piece of candy as a reward for being such a good patient. In walked Izuku still with a shocked look on his face, "Hey Deku everything okay? You're sweating a lot" Uraraka noticed the look on his face.

"Y-Yeah, just tired" he smiled trying to hide his feelings, "How'd it go with Eri?" he quickly changed the subject.

"It went great, she was surprisingly calm. Isn't that right Eri? She said picked her up.

"Yup! Old lady gave me a candy" Eri smiled proud of her little accomplishment.

"Good girl" Izuku patted her head. "I knew you could do it"

In walked Nighteye followed by All Might, **"So how'd it go with the girl Recovery Girl" **

"Physically is in almost perfect health, except for the scars obviously. Mentally is another story, she shows little to no emotion in most instances. For example when I was drawing blood she didn't move when I pushed in the needle, do you know any other 6 year old that would stay still for that?" Said Recovery Girl grabbing the clipboard.

"Now that you mention it Eri does show little emotion, she usually only shows it when we are around" said Uraraka with Eri in her arms.

"That's probably because you two found her and where the first people to show her what kindness is. I recommend you two keep doing what you're doing" instructed Recovery Girl, they both nodded.

"Good now that's out of the way you three can go we are done here, if anything else happens I'll make sure you are the first to know" Recovery Girl signaled them to leave.

"**Oh don't forget to pack for the training camp you three, it's next week so don't forget"** All Might said before the trio left.

Once they left Recovery Girl turned to the two heros, "Now, about her quirk, with the tests I did on her blood, and she may be one of the most dangerous people on this planet"

The two heroes went eye wided, "What do you mean?" asked Nighteye

"Here quirk can basically rewind time, she can reverse living beings bodies to a previous state" Standing up Recovery Girl walked to the window. "And if I'm not mistaken she can reverse someone so back in time that she could effectively erase someone from existence"

"So that's how they been maken that quirk eraser bullet" Nighteye brought his hand to his lips.

"**We need to get her away from Midoriya and Uraraka right away!"** All Might was about to rush out the door, but stopped when he heard Recovery Girl slam her cain.

"No that could be the worst thing you can do. Right now she sees them as her parents, take that away and she may lose control of her quirk and erase everything around her out of existence" Recovery Girl sighed, "That may be why she doesn't show much emotion, her control over her quirk must be tied to her emotions. Right now the safest thing to do is to keep things the way they are" she said staring out the window to see the trio walking away from the school.

The weekdays went by fast, Aizawa spent the whole week going over what students could improve during the training camp. Eri was slowly starting to get adjusted to being around people especially class 1A, with the exception of Tokoyami, she still couldn't be around him.

The weekend was spent on getting ready for the training camp, Izuku and Uraraka took Eri to find her some new clothes since she couldn't wear the uniform forever. Sunday night came along and Izuku was reading to Eri on the couch before bed, sadly Uraraka had to pack for the trip tomorrow so she could not join them.

"T-The cat s-sat on the hat?" Eri said struggling to read the words.

"Yeah that's right Eri, good job" Izuku praised her, when his phone rang.

Picking it up he answered, "Hello?"

"Deku! It's me, I just wanted to check on on Eri" -Uraraka

"She's doing fine, we were just ready a book" -Izuku

"That's good, you ready for the training camp tomorrow?" -Uraraka

"I still need to pack a few things but I should be done before I go to sleep…." Before he could say anything else Izuku sensed something. Something evil was looking at him, no rather at Eri. Izuku quickly got up dropping his phone is the process.

"Hello? Deku you there? Everything alright?" Uraraka's voice came from the phone.

'_Who is that! There Ki is so strong, and it's getting closer! It has to be the guy from the Hosu incident!' _Izuku put up a Ki barrier, "Eri get behind me!" she did what she was told and hid behind his leg. Izuku brace for a fight but nothing came, the strong Ki he was sensing was gone.

"DEKU! Deku! What's going on! Answer me!" Uraraka was screaming in panic.

"It's okay Eri, everything is alright now" Izuku kneeled down to hug Eri dropping his barrier he picked up his phone.

"Uraraka?" he said clearing his throat.

"Oh my god thank goodness! What happened? I heard the panic in your voice and then you just started to yell" Uraraka's heart was racing.

"We are fine, it's that I felt something strong approaching" he said still shaking.

"Is Eri okay?" Her voice panicking.

"Yeah, she's fine, here" Izuku gave the phone to Eri. "It's mama go on"

"Mama?" Eri's voice was quiet as ever.

"Eri! How are you? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Uraraka started to ask question after question.

"Yes Mama, Papa saved me again" Eri could hear Uraraka sighed in relief.

"That's good Eri, I'm glad your safe. I'll see you tomorrow Eri, let me talk to papa for a second" Eri nodded and handed the phone back to Izuku.

"Yeah Uraraka?" he said putting down Eri.

"Was it him? The person from the Hosu incident?" Uraraka's voice changed to a much more serious tone.

"...I think so, his Ki was different but I know it was him"

"Why...Why does he hate you so much. Why doesn't he leave you alone, after the Hosu incident shouldn't he be satisfied. He beat you enough to send you to the hospital, what more does he want?" Izuku could hear her voice breaking, she was on the verge of tears.

"I-I don't know...Look Uraraka I didn't want to say anything before but…" Izuku stopped to think, "...Nevermind I'll tell you at the training camp"

"Alright, remember Deku if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here. I am your girlfriend after all" Izuku smiled.

"Yeah I know thanks. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow Uraraka" he ended the call, placing the phone down he looked out the window still wondering why they stop their attack.

The next day they were instructed to meet in front of the school at 6am so they can be off and going by 6:30. It was going to be a three hour drive to get there so the students had time to catch up on sleep on ride there. Before they left Nezu told Izuku and Uraraka that Aizawa would look after Eri when they would training, this was in case she lost control.

About 2 hours into the drive they stopped at a nearby cliff overlooking a large forest, "Alright everyone out" Aizawa said getting off the bus. Once everyone was outside they saw that they were still nowhere near their destination. Izuku was holding onto a sleeping Eri, she had fallen asleep on the bus ride.

"Umm Mr. Aizawa aren't we still like an hour away from our destination" Asked Iida stretching.

Before Aizawa could answer a voice was heard from behind the bus, "We are the Wild, Wild PUSSYCATS!" the hero group known as the pussycats had made their grand entrance, but they were missing two of their members and surprisingly they were with a kid.

"Wow it's the Pussycats! They are heroes that specialize in mountain rescue! Wait there is supposed to be four of them?" Izuku's face lit up when he saw the pro heros.

"The others are setting everything up for you students but first they wanted to greet you guys before we got to the camp. These are some of the heros that are going to help you train, Pixie Bob and Mandalay" said Aizawa.

"That's right! You are going to train in our facility that is at the base of that mountain, we own all this land so you can all use your quirks as much as you want!" said Pixie Bob striking a pose.

While explaining Aizawa walked towards Izuku and Eri. "Midoriya you might want to give me Eri?"

"What why? Don't we still have a ways to go on the bus?" Asked Izuku.

"Yeah about that...let's just say there is going to be a surprise in a bit" Izuku didn't want to give him Eri but he knew if something happened he could trust Aizawa. So he shook her slightly Eri slightly to wake her up.

"Hey Eri, sorry about this but your going to go with Mr. Aizawa for a bit okay?" Eri was still half asleep when she heard that he would be leaving.

"No! I want to stay with papa!" she said grabbing onto his shirt, her crying caught the attention of Mandalay.

"Oh is this the young lady Nezu said to look after" Mandalay got close to Eri, "Hey why don't you come with me, your...papa is going to meet us at the camp. You can play with Kota in the meantime, what do you say?"

Eri looked at Izuku and Uraraka, they both nodded signalling there approval, "O-okay" she said jumping out of Izuku's arms and walking with Mandalay.

"Alright good now for a little fun, you have until 12:30 to reach the basecamp, which is about 57 km away from this point _(~35miles). _Also if you don't make it on time you don't get any lunch, do whatever you got to do just make it before 12:30" Pixie Bob smiled evilly.

"You know I think I'll just go back on the bus…" Mina said trying to sneak back on the bus.

"Y-yeah that's too far for me.." Kirishima said running towards the bus as well as the rest of the class.

However they were quickly blocked by Mandalay, "Sorry but you guys are taking the scenic route" she activated her quirk which turned the hard earth soft, transforming it into a wave and pushing the class of the cliff.

Izuku on the other hand grabbed Uraraka before she could be pushed off the cliff and hovered over the cliff edge, "That was close wasn't it Uraraka"

"Yeah thanks for the Deku" he smiled as she clung on to his side.

"So…" he turned to the group still on the cliff, "You said that direction right?" he pointed towards the mountain.

Mandalay and Pixie Bob just stood in amazement, "Y-Yeah that way"

"Awesome! Eri be good girl and stay with them alright" Eri nodded and waved at them as they flew away towards the camp.

"Bye Eri we'll see you in a bit!" Uraraka yelled before disappearing from view.

As they left Eri walked up to Kota, "H-Hi, I'm Eri" she said to Kota's surprise.

"H-Hi, I'm Kota, nice to meet you"

**AN: And so it begins The Training Camp Arc! This, this is going to be something else so get ready! The next chapters are going to get intense!**


	22. Chapter 22: Time to Train

AN: _First of all Happy Holidays to all, hope you all enjoyed the time off like I did. Alright time for another chapter! Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoy._

Time to Train

Izuku and Uraraka made it to the campsite well before their classmates well before the 12:30 mark, they even arrived quicker than Aizawa and Eri who took the bus to the campsite. Slowly but surely his classmates began to appear from the forest as the sun was setting exhausted and bruised. "You guys cheated!" Said Mina as she fell to the floor, tired.

Izuku and Uraraka looked at each other, "Nah we used strategy, we worked smarter not harder. Isn't that right Uraraka?"

"You bet. Besides Mandalay said we could do whatever we need to do" Uraraka smiled at her classmates.

Eri had gone inside the building were the classes were going to be sleeping to help out with dinner. As class 1A got up from the floor Eri appeared wearing a little apren, when she saw her mama and papa she ran towards them, "Mama, Papa, I helped out in the kitchen!" she said with pride.

"Really? That's good Eri, I can't wait to see what you made" Uraraka said patting her on the head.

"It's going to be really yummy, Kota even helped" She said pointed at another small child who was wearing a red hat with golden spikes coming out of it.

"Oh really?" Izuku walked over to the boy, "Hey there Kota right? Thanks for helping Eri, my name is Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you" he extended his hand for the boy to shake.

Without saying a word Kota punched Izuku in the nuts, Izuku immediately went to the floor in pain. All the guys felt his pain, Iida rushed in to help his friend off the floor, "Why would you do such a thing!"

Kota walked away back towards the building, "So stupid pretending to be heroes" he muttered to himself as he walked by.

Eri and Uraraka ran towards Izuku to make sure he was okay, "Deku are you alright?" asked Uraraka knowing she wouldn't be much help in this situation.

Gasping for air as he forced himself to talk, "Y-Yeah just need a minute" slowly getting up he smiled assuring everyone he was alright.

"Sorry about that, he's my cousin we are...taking care of him for a while" Mandalay said clapping her hands together, "Anyway welcome to training camp here you will spend a whole week improving your quirks but today and only for today you will sit back and relax. Dinner will be ready soon so please go get your stuff from the bus and unpack."

As everyone began to get their stuff off the bus Izuku couldn't help but notice Kota's expression, very angry. After enjoying dinner it was time to take a bath, it was a hot spring which everyone enjoyed. A tall wooden wall separated the genders but someone wanted to get a better view.

"You know what guys I'm going to peak over the wall" Mineta said striking a pose. The boys all turned to look at him.

"Don't do it Mineta, you could get in real trouble if you do" Iida warned him. Mineta did not care.

"Just watch me! Over this wall is every beautiful girl in our class, just waiting for me to look" Mineta began to rip the purple balls off his head and placed them on the wall to climb.

"Umm dude I wouldn't if I were you" Kirishima said swallowing hard.

"Give me one good reason why I should stop" Mineta climbed higher and higher.

"...Because him" Kirishima said pointing at Izuku whose face was filled with rage.

Mineta stopped before reaching the top, "...Oh right, he's with Uraraka now" taking a deep breath he looked at the top of the wall. "Worth it!" He yelled out as he began to climb faster.

Before he could reach the top he was hit by an energy blast which knocked him off the wall and back into the hot spring. "Anyone else want to try it?" Izuku said holding a Ki ball. The boys quickly got back to enjoying the hot spring. _'That's what I thought'_

After enjoying the hot springs the genders were split, the boys would take the upstairs room while the girls would take the bottom floor. Izuku kissed Eri on the forehead and Uraraka on the cheek and went to bed with the others.

As soon as he got to the room, Sero, Mineta, and Kamanari stared at him, "What?" he asked nervously.

"Time to spill Midoriya" said Sero, "How far have you gone with Uraraka?" Izuku turned red.

Izuku frantically looked around, "W-What? come on guys…"

"Come on tell us" Kamanari said getting in Izuku's face, "Come on"

"I really shouldn't guys that's kinda private…" Izuku hoped that would make them stop.

Iida joined in the conversation, "That's enough you three, leave him alone. If he wants to tell us then he will but he doesn't that is fine as well." the three guys sighed and walked off.

"Thanks Iida" Iida just nodded and went to lay down. Little did Izuku know Uraraka was having the same conversation with the girls.

"Come on Ochaco, tell us!" Mina said begging on her knees.

"I told you, why do you need to know. It's my personal life you know" Uraraka said brushing Eri's hair.

"Because we all want to know...Isn't that right" she turned towards the rest of her class, who all nodded slightly.

Uraraka sighed, "Not right now" she moved her eyes at Eri. If they wanted to hear then they would have to wait until Eri fell asleep. They all saw what she was doing and nodded.

Now that Eri was finally asleep Mina asked again, "So...How far have you guys gone"

Uraraka laid right beside Eri, she turned to the group of girls, "If you really want to know, we've kissed obviously. Well we...slept on the same bed before too" her face turning red.

The girls couldn't believe it, Uraraka arguably the most innocent girl in the class had done such a thing, "Does that mean you and him. You know…done it?" asked Jiro.

Uraraka blinked….."What no! Well at least not yet…" Uraraka's voice turned timid.

"Oh so you want too?" said Mina with a smug look on her face.

Uraraka buried her face into her pillow, "I mean maybe…"

"Ha so you do! Can't really blame you though, if you weren't dating him im sure one of us would" the other girls nodded, "He's easily the cutest guy in the class, not to mention those muscles"

"Alright can you stop talking about my boyfriend like that, it's weird" said Uraraka from the pillow.

Momo put up her hands, "Alright alright why don't we call it a night, we got training in the morning"

"Ugh fine" Mina said relectly.

The next day everyone were woken up early just before the sun rose, Aizawa took his class in an open part of the forest. "Alright everyone, welcome to day one of training camp. Today we are going to see how much you have improved. Midoriya think fast" he threw a ball at Izuku which he caught with ease.

"Your record was 2,300 meters in the beginning of the school year, let's see how you are now. Remember no holding back" This made his classmates step back remembering what happened last time.

"Alright then, Uraraka make sure to hold on to Eri. Things might get a little...windy" Izuku smiled, Uraraka quickly grabbed Eri "You guys might want go step back farther" he said loosening up his arm.

"As much as I want to see I think we should just run for it, last time we almost got swept away from the wind pressure" Kamanari said running into the forest.

Izuku sighed, "Fine, since you want to see so badly I'll help you guys out" he raised his hand out in the direction of his classmates, placing a Ki barrier around them. "You guys are safe in there...Maybe"

'_Did he just say maybe!?' _the whole class thought as Izuku transformed in a super saiyan.

"**HAAAAAAAAAA!" **Izuku's aura exploded outward knocking over trees, pulling his arm back he threw the ball as hard as he could. Creating a much stronger sonic boom than last time which was heard for miles. Relaxing Izuku reverted back to his base form and dropped the barrier. _'Damn the ball slipped out of my hand, I could have thrown it harder than that'_

"So how was that Mr. Aizawa?" he said looking around at the destruction he caused.

Looking down at the tracker he couldn't believe what he was seeing, _'50k meters, no it's still going! 75,000, 90,000, 110,000! At this rate the ball is going to end up in the ocean!' _the number finally came to a stop at 117,000 meters (~72 miles).

"I-It's 117,000 meters" Mr. Aizawa tried to keep a straight face. "Very good Midoriya, over 50x your past record"

His classmates on the other hand couldn't believe it, "Your kidding! How can someone be so strong!" Mina said falling on her butt.

"My papa is amazing isn't he!?" Eri said with pride.

"Y-Yeah he sure is" Iida said fixing his glasses.

_Unknown City _

Little did Izuku know that his sudden power up caught the attention of someone, E23 was looking over a city when he felt it. "Huh it seems you gotten stronger than last time big brother. It seems, now the time has come, you are getting too strong for my liking." just then he got a call on his phone.

"Yeah...Today at night?...alright I'll be there...Remember Izuku Midoriya is mine to kill" he hung up and smiled.

"By this time tonight, you and me are finally going to decide who is stronger. And only one of us is coming out alive!" E23 said crushing the phone and taking off to meet up with Shigaraki.

_Back at the training camp_

"Learn from his success class and become just as strong" Mr. Aizawa said, "Now you will be splitting up and will focus on improving yourselfs"

Now going their separate ways each student was given an area were they could train without getting in each other's way. Izuku was taken deeper into the forest were he could train without worrying about others. "I should try that technique I learned in the time chamber. Now I can finally concentrate, I should leave a ki source here so I can come back" he created a ball of energy which he set down, then placed two fingers on his forehead he focused on Uraraka's ki. _'Come on focus, focus' _with a _thwip _Izuku disappeared.

Uraraka was working near a cliff full of boulders, she would touch as many boulders as she could to push her quirk to the max. When she couldn't anymore she would release and do it over again, she started working up a sweat she decided to take off her jacket. "Man it didn't think do this so much would be so tiring"

Just then Izuku appeared out of nowhere in front of here, "Deku!" she jumped up. Izuku on the other hand couldn't keep his balance and fell forward towards Uraraka. Getting a face full of her chest before falling to the floor.

"Looks like I still need some practice with this" he said looking up to see Uraraka who was blushing red. That's when he noticed what kind of situation he was in, "U-Uraraka!"

Mina was near by dissolving rocks with here acid when she heard Uraraka yell and went to check on her, "Hey Uraraka are you alr…" she stopped when he saw Izuku on top of Uraraka. "Sorry I'll come back later, sorry to interrupt" she slowly backed away.

"Wait Mina!" they both yelled, Izuku quickly got off of Uraraka to run after Mina and try to explain what happened.

After an explanation they cleared it all up, Izuku teleported back to where his ki ball was to practice the technique again. This time he would teleport between Ki ball sources that he created so another incident wouldn't happen again.

Now being able to teleport at will, he found out he can sense Ki sources and teleport to them from along distance away. He could even sense All Might and his mother's Ki and could go there if he needed too. Now it was time to move on to physical training, he teleported to Aizawa to his surprise and asked for the weights that he used for the final exam.

"Here take them, also they upped the weight of them just so you know" Aiziawa said as a robot attached the first weight to Izuku's wrist.

"Oh yeah how much?" when the robot placed the first weight Izuku's whole arm got pulled towards the ground.

"About 2 more tons each, also a student in the support class told us to give you these" in his hand Aizawa held out 5 capsules, "She said to fill those with your energy, honestly I don't know what she was talking about but it seems important"

Izuku struggled to move but managed to get his arm up, "Right...Alright then thank Mr. Aizawa" _Thwip _Izuku was gone once again leaving Aizawa alone.

Izuku went straight to work, now with extra weight he would have to push himself even harder than before. Transforming he began to shadow boxed until he couldn't take anymore, falling in a pool of his own sweat. As he lay on the ground he thought back to the Hosu incident, _'During that time I felt something, more power. It was only for a split second but I felt it, I need to learn how to tap into that power. When the day comes I will need to might the guy who looks like me again and I need to be ready' _

He took off his shirt to lessen the heat, after a few hours of working out it was finally time to go back to the campsite. Izuku teleported to Aizawa but forgot that he had no shirt on, when he arrived all the girls were there.

Izuku quickly covered himself up but not before all the girls got a good look at his muscular body. "Wow Uraraka is one lucky girl" Momo said slightly blushing as the other girls nodded.

After taking a shower it was time for dinner it was up to the students to make the food, today on the menu was curry. Even class 1B got involved, everyone had a job to do and they did it. This was meant to build team work with others, especially those who they don't know.

As they were enjoying the food they make Izuku and Uraraka noticed Eri was not with them. "Hey Deku, have you seen Eri ?" Uraraka asked looking around.

Mandalay walked up to them, "Oh the girl, she's with Kota. He wanted to show Eri a secret or something. They might be on the cliff overlooking the camp over there" she pointed towards a tall mountain.

"I'll go check on them. Oh I guess they haven't eaten yet too so let me grab them a plate" Izuku grabbed two plates of food. Placing two fingers in his forehead he focused and with a _thwip _he disappeared.

The whole class froze, "Since when can he do that!" Mineta asked shocked to see his classmate disappear.

On the cliffside Kota showed Eri his hideout, "So what do you think? Pretty cool right" Eri looked on with amazement, the full moon shined on the forest below giving it a beautiful shine.

"Wow it's so pretty" Eri eyes widened, "If only mama and papa could see this"

_Thwip _"Who said I couldn't" Izuku's voice appeared from behind Eri.

"Papa!" she ran towards him hugging him, almost making him drop the food he had in his hand.

With his free hand he patted her head, "Hey Eri, hungry?" she nodded grabbing the plate of food.

"Kota right? If you're hungry I brought you something to eat" Izuku walked towards the Kota, only to have him turn away.

"No I'm good. I don't want anything from wanna be heros like you" Izuku stopped. "Why do you guys want to play hero, all you do it beat each other up without a care in the world!"

Izuku sighed, "Tell me Kota. Who did you lose to make you hate heros so much?"

"Shut up...Shut up! Leave me alone, you know nothing!" Kota yelled making Izuku step back.

"Alright I get it, I'll leave this with Eri if you want it" he turned to Eri, "Can you give this to Kota if changes his mind" She nodded.

"Alright then be careful you two" Izuku teleported away once again with his class.

As a special event the Pussycats were setting up a test of courage for both classes to take part of. One class would go through a set course while the other class would try and scare the other. They would go in pairs of two through the course and as luck would have it Izuku would be paired up with Uraraka.

Going through the course Uraraka clinged onto Izuku, "I don't like the dark!" he chuckled "Hey that's not funny!" she said pinching his cheeks.

"Sorry Sorry, here" Izuku formed a small Ki ball that lit up the area around them, "Better?"

She nodded, "Better" these peaceful time would soon come to an end, for before the night ends. Heroes will rise and heroes will fall. Power is gained and power is lost. Bonds formed and bonds broken. For tonight would be one of tragedies for both classes.

_Unknown Bar_

"Are we ready Kurokiri?" asked Shigaraki.

"Almost I'm bringing the last of the villains we recruited for this" as a portal opened out came 8 villians.

"So this is the secret hide out of the league of villains, not much if you ask me," said a tall man wearing a tanktop.

"Enough, we move out in a few. We are just waiting on one more person to join us" Shigaraki said as the door to the hideout opened. "Ahh just on time E23"

Muscular walked up to E23, "So you're this famous villain who took down the UA festival winner. You don't seem like much, you sure he won't slow us down?"

Before he could react Muscular was backhanded which sent him flying towards the wall, "You talk too much" _'His bloodlust is something else...he may be worthy of using it'_

"Why you little!" Muscular picked himself off the floor and stomped his way towards E23. before he would get any close Kurogiri got in between both of them.

"Enough, you are only here to do a job. So both of you shut up and do it" both men agreed, "Good"

"By the way take these" E23 handed bracelets to everyone.

"What are these some kind of club thing?" Twice said looking at the bracelet.

E23 growled, "No these hid your energy, put them on and don't take them off until you have to. If we don't wear them, _he _would be able to sense you the second we get there"

As everyone but on the bracelet the villain known as Toga got close to E23, "Your blood smells different, almost as if it were different people" she licked her lips, "I like that"

"Alright everyone time for you to go, you all have your targets. If you encounter Izuku Midoriya leave him to E23, he's his to kill " Shigaraki said getting up, "Kurogiri open the portal"

Before they Muscular stepped into the portal E23 stopped him, "What?"

"We may have gotten off the wrong foot, you have the same drive to kill as I do. Here take this" E23 handed him a strange looking fruit. "Eat this during the mission when you feel like having more power than you ever imagined. I'll give you this under one condition...Kill as many of Izuku Midoriya's friends as you can"

Muscular looked at the fruit and smiled, "You got it" grabbing the fruit and stashing it.

As they stepped into the portal E23 adjusted his mask, _'Now the time has come brother you will die tonight!' _

_Back at the Training Camp_

Izuku and Uraraka where half way through the course when Izuku had an idea, "Hey Uraraka want to see something cool" he said picking her pick bridal style.

"D-Deku what are.." before she could finish Izuku flew upward clearing the tree line. "Wow" the sight was amazing, the stars above her shined bright. Clear skies have made every star visible, and with little to no light sources you could see every star perfectly.

"Thought you would like it" Izuku smiled, "Hey Uraraka I want to tell you something" she looked at him with concern.

"You remember that guy who put me in the hospital after the Hosu incident right?" he said looking at the stars.

She nodded, "How can I forget"

"Well I know how he looks like" Izuku looked at her.

"Then why didn't you tell the police. They could have caught him by now" Uraraka looked at with confused as to why he wouldn't tell the police.

"Because the guy is me" her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Izuku looked away. Uraraka placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at her, "Hey come on, what did you mean by that?"

"I mean that he was me, he looked exactly like me." he grabbed her hand. "He also said he wanted to kill me but before that he wanted to kill everyone I cared about. That includes you, I was just so scared of losing you I-I" a tear fell from his eyes.

"Deku look at me" he turned to her. "Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. Do you know why? Because you are going to be here protecting me" she pressed her forehead against his. "No matter what, I will always be by your side"

Whipping the tear of his face he breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Thank you Uraraka, I lov…" Just then the trees below them began to catch fire, not just ordinary fire but blue fire.

"What's going on? The forest is catching fire!" Uraraka looked on as the fire spread.

Izuku focused hard to see if there were anyone else besides the two classes, nothing. "I don't sense anyone out of the ordinary but this is the work of a quirk. We are under attack"

As soon as he said said they both looked at each other, "Eri!" Izuku focused on her Ki and quickly teleported to her. _Thwip_

_A few moments ago with Eri_

Eri sat on the ground overlooking the forest, "Hey Eri, do you want to head back it's getting pretty late"

She looked back and nodded, "Only if you apologise to papa"

"No I have nothing to apologize for. It's his own fault for pretending to be a hero" Kota clenched his fist.

She got up and confronted Kota, "You're wrong papa is a real hero, he saved me from some really bad people"

"Yeah well who's going to save him when he needs saving" Kota walked away.

As he walked away a tall man in a tank top walked out of the shadow of the cliff, "Let's see who's going to save you now kid"

"Kota!" Eri yelled as Muscular swung his arm to punch Kota.

_Thiwp _the sound of Izuku teleporting was heard, with a loud boom echoed as Muscular's fist made contact but not with Kota.

"I seems you need some help Kota" Izuku said holding back Muscular's fist. "Mind if I step in"

"Papa! Mama!" Izuku and Uraraka had arrived just in time.

Muscular pulled his hand free and jumped back, "Oh I know you. Yeah, you're that guy wants to kill, what's his name? Oh yeah E23" he said smiling. "I know he wanted to do it but I think I will have a little fun first, there are still plenty of targets"

Izuku's eyes widened, "Uraraka take the kids and get to Aizawa. If he's here then we are all in grave danger"

"You think I'll let you get away" Muscular ran at Uraraka and the kids, "I came here to kill and that's what I'm going to do!"

Before he could reach them, he was sent flying towards the side of the mountain breaking it, "Not while I'm around" he turned to the group, "Go, I'll catch up with you later"

Uraraka nodded, "Come on, let's go" picking up the kids she ran down the mountain to safety.

"You can come out now, we both know that hit wasn't hard enough to knock you out" Izuku yelled towards where he sent Muscular flying.

"Hahaha so you knew, a real shame if you ask me. Now they won't be able to see what I'm about to do to you" Muscular said getting up and cracking his neck as muscle tissue disappeared from his body. "I'll give you this, you hit pretty hard but that was nowhere near enough to take me down"

"Oh I know, I just wanted to see how much you can take. Judging by your quirk you can take some hits but.." Izuku transformed his hair turned golden yellow, "I don't want you to accidentally die, now do we"

Muscular gritted his teeth, "Why you little! I'll show you. Time to die" he ran towards Izuku muscles enlarged to the point that they showed outside his skin. Only to have Izuku disappear.

"What? Where did he go?" Muscular looked around to find no one.

"Here. You got a bit faster than the first time but it still wasn't enough" Muscular looked up to see Izuku above him. "You lose" with a power kick he sent Muscular to the ground knocking him out.

"That was easy" Izuku powered down and began to walk away to find Uraraka and the kids. Only to stop when he felt a power level growing, "What! How is he getting this power?!" that's when Izuku saw it, the same fruit Bakugo had eaten during the sports festival.

Getting up Muscular grinned, "Man now this is some real power!" the bracelet that E23 snapped off him. "Now I see what that guy was talking about. With this power it should be more than enough to kill you! **RAGHH!" **a red aura began to cover his body, the muscle tissue bulged greater and greater.

Izuku took a step back, "Damn it! I knew I should have taken you out for good. **HAAAA!" **Izuku transformed once again, his golden aura smashing into Muscular's sending shock waves of energy flying towards the mountain.

They both jumped at each other fists colliding with enough force to break the ground, splitting the mountain in two. "Sorry, I can't afford to waste time with you, I got people waiting for me. So I'll end this quickly, **RAAGHH!" **Izuku fired blasts that knocked Muscular back.

Seemingly unfazing him. Muscular began to taunt Izuku, "Is that what you think that this would be easy?" with a strike fast enough that Izuku had trouble following he knocked Izuku through several trees. "I'm not done!" Muscular followed it up with shots to Izuku's body. And finishing it with a kick to his face.

Blood dripped from Izuku's mouth, _'He's strong' _wiping the blood off, _'But not strong enough! Since it came to this, I have to use it' _ Opening his hand, he collected ki and began to rotate it in his hand. As it got faster and faster it began to make a buzzing sound, almost like a saw. Now completely flat Izuku threw his arm forward towards Muscular. "**Destructo Disc!**"

The attack sliced trees as it approached Muscular, "What the..!" he quickly dodge but he wasn't fast enough, he had sliced his side causing him to bleed. "HA nice try kid but you missed!" he ran towards Izuku once again.

"Checkmate" Izuku brought his arm back and the disc followed his order and began to turn around back towards Muscular. This time he wouldn't see it coming, buzzing as it got close Muscular turned around only to see the blade slice his arm off.

Muscular screamed out in pain, "My ARM! FUCK MY ARM!" blood poured out from the wound. "YOU MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Muscular scrambled away from Izuku who was walking towards him.

"Me a monster? No I'm a saiyan" Izuku let his aura out, which caused Muscular to faint. "I should probably help him out I don't want him to bleed to death" he placed a hand on Muscular and allowed his Ki to flow into the man stopping the bleeding. "There that should do it"

"I should probably go see if Uraraka is alright" with a _Thwip _he was gone leaving Muscular.

While Uraraka was running away she found Tsu in the middle of the forest, they decided to head back together when they were attacked by the villain known as Toga. However she would prove no match to Uraraka's fighting style that she picked up during her internship. She pinned Toga to the ground as Izuku arrived, "Wow taking down a real villain, that's my girl" he appeared from the trees.

"Papa!" Eri ran towards Izuku who hugged her.

"Hey Eri, looks like your mama took down a villian" Izuku said picking Eri up.

Eri nodded, "Yup, she was cool"

Toga was able to turn her head to look at Izuku, "You..Your blood is different, just like his" she blushed, "Yeah I can tell, you aren't fully human are you?" she smiled sadistically.

Tsu looked at the villain then to Izuku, "What are you talking about! Of course he's human, she must be crazy, ribbit"

"No he's not, my quirk deals with blood and his isn't pure, is it?" Toga stared at Izuku who stood there in shock as well as the rest of the group.

Taking advantage of this distraction she stabbed a needle into Uraraka's thigh taking her blood, "Uraraka!" Izuku put down Eri and ran toward her. Before he could take her off of Uraraka she flipped out of the way and disappeared into the forest.

"Go after her, ribbit" Tsu tried but was stopped by Izuku.

"No, as much as I want to. We need to meet up with the rest of the class, Uraraka are you alright?" he said helping her off the ground.

"Yeah I'm alright" Izuku nodded.

"Alright let's go, everyone grab onto me I'll take use to Aizawa" as everyone placed a hand Izuku a voice was heard inside everyone's head.

"_**Attention classes 1A and 1B, you are to rondayview with Eraserhead and Vlad King at the front of the building. Use any means necessary to get her, just make sure you come her safe and sound' **_

"Well that's convenient, let's go" _Thwip _Izuku was gone once again.

In Front of the building the Pussycats were standing outside with Aizawa and Vlad King waiting for the students to arrive, "Where are they we are still missing 4 students and 2 kids" Vlad King guarding the door to the building.

"I know but if Midoriya is out there we should worry about any of them, he will protect them," Aizawa said looking into the forest.

Just then Izuku appeared in front of Aizawa, "Hey what we miss?"

"Kota!" Mandalay ran to him hugging him, "I'm glad you're safe"

"I'm alright thanks to him, he saved me from a villian" he pointed at Izuku.

Releasing him from the hug she walked towards Izuku, "Thank you so much. How can we ever thank you" Izuku raised his hand.

"No it's fine, your thanks is enough" he smiled. Nodding Mandalay walked Kota inside to safety. "Uraraka get Eri inside, i'm going to stay out here to guard the building"

"You better meet us inside" he nodded as she took Eri inside where she would be safe.

"Midoriya" Aizawa said walking up to him, "Have you seen Bakugo anywhere? We can't find him, he was with Todoroki but he was knocked out during a fight with a villian"

Izuku's eyes widened, "Hold on, let me see if I can sense him" he focused, scanning for his Ki energy but found nothing. "No sorry I can't sense him, damn it so it's true. It seems Bakugo was one of their targets" Izuku clentched his fits.

Izuku sensed something coming towards him, "What! " Izuku flew up stopping a Ki blast that E23 fired at the building. Pushing hard against it, Izuku managed to redirect it towards the mountain. As the blast hit the mountain it destroyed it sending pieces flying everywhere.

"That wasn't there only target" a voice above them was heard making everyone outside look up. "There is still one target, my target" E23 hovered above them.

Aizawa stood shocked as he just say the mountain disappeared with a single blast, "What the! Even, All Might can't do that?! Just who is he!"

Izuku floated down to catch his breath, "He's the one I fought at the Hosu incident, the guy who put me in the hospital"

Aizawa looked at the villian, _'That means he's stronger than All Might! If he put Midoriya in the hospital then that means we are in serious trouble'_

E23 waived a finger, "No I spared you, but now it's time to finish this. Fight me, Izuku Midoriya!"

AN: _Oh snap the showdown beings Izuku vs E23, who will win? Find out next week! _


	23. Chapter 23: Vale Bellator

**AN: **_Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoy! _

Vale Bellator

Izuku looked up at E23, _'Damn it if we fight now everyone will be in danger. What should I do!?' _Izuku began to play every possible scenario in his head, should he fight him head on? Wait for backup? Or just run?

"Enough of this" Vlad jumped into the air and activated his quirk. His quirk allowed him to harden his own blood. Touching E23 he encased him in a blood shell. "That should hold him" he said landing on the ground.

E23 simply looked at the hardened blood, "Really? Is this all you pros have to offer, such a disappointment" he flexed his body and broke out the shell with ease.

"What! He broke out so easily, just how strong is he?" The others didn't notice but Aizawa had activated his quirk but it had no affect. _'If my quirk doesn't work on him then his power comes from something else'_

"So what do you say Izuku Midoriya, will you fight me? Or do I have to hurt people to make you fight me?" E23 looked towards the building where everyone was in and raised his hand.

"No! Don't you dare hurt them!" Izuku transformed, "You want a fight I'll give you it!" he flew up to meet E23. "Not here let's go far away from here"

"Very well" E23 took off his mask and cape revealing to the hero's bellow who he was.

"Impossible! He looks just like Midoriya!" Aizawa stood in shock, as he saw them take off, "Midoriya! Wait!" Aizawa tried to stop him from leaving.

"It's alright Mr. Aizawa, I'll be right back. Get everyone on the buses and get out of here, I'll buy you some time" he took off after E23.

"Damn it! Vlad get the buses ready, we can't waste the time he bought us" Aizawa turned to run into the building._'He doesn't stand a chance! He needs back up' _

"Alright everyone listen up" everyone turned their attention to Aizawa. "Another villain has showed up, one strong enough to take down Midoriya. It looks like he is only interested in Midoriya so he is buying us some time to get out of here, we are going to bring the buses here then we are leaving" all the students began to mutter.

'_It has to be the villain from the Hosu incident, Deku please be careful' _Uraraka couldn't help but worry.

"He said he would come back so we have to believe in him" Aizawa said, he continued to instruct the students what to do.

_With Izuku and E23_

"Here is far enough" E23 stopped in mid air, Izuku stopped just meters away from him.

"Tell me before we start, why do you hate me?" asked Izuku.

E23 waved him off, "Tell you what. Defeat me and I'll tell you everything you want to know"

Izuku readied himself, "Fine, ready?" E23 nodded. "HAAAAAA!" With his aura flaring out Izuku made the first move.

Rushing in he fired Ki blasts at E23, which he swatted away with ease. Now in close range Izuku went for a punch to the face only to have E23 dodge and countering with a heavy hit to the ribs.

He smiled, "You have to try harder than that. Come on, show me what you got, I don't want this to be a repeat of Hosu" E23 taunted.

Izuku gritted his teeth, "Kaio-Ken!" the red glow of the Kaio-Ken shined bright enough to be seen from where the rest of the class was.

"Oh? Kaio-What?" E23 was interrupted as Izuku connected to E23's head, sending him flying. Izuku gave him no chance to recover and quickly followed up with rapid hits to the body. It seemed that Izuku had the upper hand, _'Harder! Faster! Can't give him time to recover...Time to end this' _he thought as he punched E23 hard sending him flying.

"Take this! **Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAA!**" the beam streamed towards E23 but he didnt move he only stared at it, almost as if challenging it. Izuku watched as E23 raised only one arm and stopped the attack. "What! There's no way! **HAAAAAA**!" Izuku pushed harder and harder, at first it seemed as if it was going to hit but E23 simply raised his other arm and completely stopped Izuku's blast.

"How disappointing and here I thought you were going to be more of a challenge" said E23 still holding back the blast. "Here you can have this back, **HAA**!" with a mighty roar he managed to push the blast back but not towards Izuku. To his horror the blast redirected towards where his classmates were.

With the extra momentum behind it Izuku had to try with all he had to hold it back, he positioned himself in front of the blast and held out his arms to catch it. "No! You bastard leave them out of this!" Izuku could feel his muscles straining, his hands began to burn from holding the blast back. _'If this blasts get past me then my friends are done for!' _he couldn't hold on forever Izuku needed to think of something fast.

"It's over Izuku, accept your fate and DIE!" E23 pushed harder, it proved to be too much for Izuku.

"Damn it!" Izuku felt his power surging, "I can't give up yet! I will stop this! **RAGHH!**" Charging his own blast in his hands he managed to push it slowly. But he put too much power into it causing both blasts to explode in front of Izuku shredding half of his shirt and burning his body.

His body was thrown towards the ground, hitting it with enough force to break and shaking the earth. The trees uprooted from the shock wave that followed, Izuku laid there broken and bleeding from the wounds on his body.

E23 floated down towards Izuku, looking at him broken and beaten disgusted him, "How disappointing, you are the original and yet you can't beat a copy" picking Izuku up he held him up with one arm, "As much as I want to end it here that would be much fun. So let's have a little fun shall we?" E23 pointed a finger towards Izuku's shoulder and fired a Ki blast that pierced right through him.

"AAAAHHH!" Izuku's screams echoed through the mountains. Uraraka and the others were about to get on the bus when she heard it.

"Deku?" she looked towards the mountains. _'Please come back to us, we need you' _she hugged Eri tighter in her arms.

E23 smiled, "Yes, what a lovely scream. I wonder, can you scream louder?" he aimed for his other shoulder then fired again.

Izuku gritted his teeth, but the look of pain and anger on his face was apparent, "Oh what's wrong are you mad? Good you should be" E23 threw him into the air, before Izuku could hit the ground E23 delivered a powerful kick to Izuku's face sending him flying. Breaking trees as he flew through the air Izuku began to lose consciousness, the blood spilled as he came to a spot resting on a tree.

'_So this is huh, he's just too strong for me. I let everyone down, mom, Eri, my classmates, and especially Uraraka. I'm so sorry' _Izuku could see E23 walking towards him as he finally blacked out.

Waking up once again in the void Izuku looked around, "I guess this is where it ends" Izuku hung his head down low.

"Hey what kind of talk is that?" a voice was heard behind Izuku, Goku and Vegeta appeared behind him.

"You are supposed to be a saiyan warrior, yet you give up so easily? You are letting down your heritage Izuku Midoriya!" Vegeta yelled at the boy who didn't look up to face them.

Izuku shrugged, "Not that it matters now, in a few seconds I'll probably be dead. Along with everyone I ever knew. If only I had more power, I could take him down for good." Goku and Vegeta saw a tear run down his face.

Goku stepped up to Izuku, "Hey look at me" he slowly turned to face Goku. "You already have the power you need, all you need to do it let it out" Goku laughed. "You know you remind me of my son Gohan, always too afraid to act out of fear. But when the time came he always pulled though, and you are going to do the same right now"

"Kakarot is right. You've felt it before during the Hosu incident, the power you need is already within you. Do you remember what you were feeling when it happened?" said Vegeta.

Izuku thought about it for a second, "Y-Yeah I felt anger and a need to stop him"

Goku stopped him right there, "Yes exactly a _need_. You have to create that _need_ again, remember what he is going to do if you die now. If you are scared about your friends getting hurt then get them out of the way before fight but you have to create that _need_ to **fight**, to **survive**, to **win**!"

"You're right, I need to create that need again." Izuku turned away look at his hands. "Thanks guys I know what I have to do now" Goku and Vegeta nodded as they began to fade from view.

Outside E23 looked over the beaten Izuku, "If this is all I'm going out of you then there is no need to drag this on" he charged a Ki blast pointed at Izuku. "Goodbye brother" he closed his eyes and fired.

Opening his eyes once again he saw that Izuku was no longer in front of him, only a hole in the tree where Izuku would have been. "What!" E23 looked around and saw Izuku behind him, "How!? How did you escape, you should have the strength to move!"

Izuku said nothing, as he began to walk closer to E23 every step he took lighting bolts hit the ground around him, "You will not..." Izuku's hair spiked up more than usual, "Hurt anyone, anymore..." his muscles bulked up hitting against the clothes, "I will make sure this is the last time you will hurt anyone again! I will kill you! **HAAAAAAAAAAA!**" The ground around him began to break and caving inward from under Izuku's pressure. The very mountains broke from the sheer power Izuku was giving off, his aura glowing brighter than before illuminating the sky in a golden yellow shine.

Classes 1A and 1B were both on the buses and were heading away from the camp, when they felt the ground beneath them shake violently causing class 1A's bus to swerve and crash. "Everyone okay?" Aizawa shouted from the front of the bus. They all nodded, "Good, wait here I'm going to see how bad the damage was, stay here" he instructed as he left the bus.

Inside Uraraka was holding onto Eri, when she noticed something outside, "Mama look!" she pointed outside to a bright golden light coming from the mountains. Everyone heard her and turned their attention to the glow, "Deku...that shake must have been him" Uraraka said praying for his safety.

Outside Aizawa saw that the tire had blown out, so he went back into the bus, "Yaoyorozu can you make a new tire with your quirk?" she nodded and followed Aizawa outside.

Back with Izuku, E23 stumbled back, "You, you changed! You're stronger now aren't you" he smiled, "Good let's see if it was enough" He ran towards Izuku ready to punch him in the face only to have his fist stopped.

Izuku pulled on E23's arm getting in his face, "I have ascended past a super saiyan" Izuku pulled hard and kneed him in the stomach, "You can call this a super saiyan 2"

Coughing out blood E23 jumped back gaining distance, "You bastard! **HAAA!" **E23's aura erupted, "I'll show you true power!" He fired a Ki blast, Izuku did not move. Instead deciding to tank the hit, it did little damage. "W-What that's impossible!"

In the blink of the eye Izuku appeared face to face with E23, "You may have my face but you will never have my power" Izuku took a swing hitting him in the face.

Falling to one knee E23 blood dripping from his lip, "Get up" Izuku said staring down at E23. As he was getting up Izuku raised his arm and hit him with his elbow, knocking him to the ground. "I said, get up" his eyes said it all, completely empty and void of any emotion. All you saw was the desire you win, to kill him once and for all.

As he tried to get up again Izuku kicked him in the ribs breaking a few, "I'll tell you one last time" Izuku picked him up the hair. "Get up" he punched E23 in the stomach. Keeping his hand pointed at his stomach Izuku fired a blast that covered E23's entire body. His body blew back crashing into trees as his body rolled to a stop.

"You won't hurt me or anyone again" Izuku smiled, "But in your own words, why don't we have some fun first shall we?" Izuku stopped, his overconfidence over flowing from the power up.

"N-No stop! Get away from me!" Fear began to take over E23. For the first time in his short life he had experienced fear.

Izuku created two small destructo discs and threw them at E23, the blades buzzed as they cut at E23's body. Screaming out in pain E23 managed to looked at Izuku who was smiling, _'You think this is fun! You bastard!' _

As he lay on the ground bleeding from the wounds, "No, No, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! I am the copy built to be the ultimate weapon!" E23 began to feel something, his heartbeat became rapid. Something crawled with in him, scratching at the edges of his mind almost screaming to let it out. _'W-What's going on?' _

E23's aura suddenly flared up destroying the two destructo discs, "You know, you really should have killed me when you had the chance. Because now you're not going to get another shot" he stood up and stared at Izuku, "You want to see real power then feast your eyes" crossing his arms in an x formation he began to change.

Izuku stared at E23 his hair was changing, flashing orange in color, "**RAAGHHHHHH!" **Izuku shielded his eyes from the orange glow radiating from E23.

In front of Izuku, E23 stood with orange hair, "You like it? Not really a fan of the orange though. This is all possible thanks to your DNA, just like you I too have gained new power" His aura puslated orange, "Now we can fight to the death!"

'_W-What! Since when can he do this, I knew he was strong but this strong. He said my DNA, does that mean he's a clone of me!?' _instinctively Izuku took a step back. _'No! I can't back down, If I'm sensing this right we should have equal power now. That means there is a chance' _Izuku took a deep breath, "Fine but let me get my class out of here first. Then and only then will I fight you at full power"

E23 thought about it, "You have 5 minutes, if you run I'll find out and kill your friends got it!" he said pointing at Izuku.

"Fine, 5 minutes" powering down Izuku placed two fingers and focused on Aizawa's Ki, _Thwip _he was gone.

_With Class 1A_

Finishing putting the tire Aizawa was about to get on the bus when Izuku appeared, "Midoriya!" he yelled. The whole class ran out of the bus to see him, bruised and bleeding.

"Hey guys" he smiled, then he saw Eri and Uraraka. He ran towards them hugging them, "Thank god you're safe"

"Izuku you being back does that mean you won?" Iida asked.

Letting them go he shook his head, "No, not yet. Now is not the time we need to get out of here, he only gave me 5 minutes to get you all out of here" he turned to Aizawa. "Call All Might and have him in front of the UA dorms" Aizawa nodded and pulled out his cellphone.

30 seconds passed when Aizawa nodded signaling it was done, "Good everyone hold onto me, we are getting out of here" as everyone got close and placed a hand on Izuku, they can only look in horror as they saw the blood dripping from his shoulders. _Thwip! _

_In front of the UA Dorms_

All Might stood in front of the building with Nezu not knowing why Aizawa called him, **"His voice was panicked Nezu, it's a good thing I was still here at the school doing some paperwork but why here?"**

Just then Izuku and the rest of class 1A appeared, **"Woah! What happened to you guys!" **All Might ran to the class.

"Villains attacked the camp, class 1B was able to get out in bus but ours got a flat" Aizawa said making sure the kids were alright. Everyone was okay relatively speaking, except for Izuku and Bakugo who was missing.

Nezu had called for Recovery Girl as soon as he saw them, "Those injured please wait a few minutes, Recovery Girl is on here way"

"I have to go back" Izuku said to the shock of everyone especially his classmates.

"Like hell you are! Look at you, you're bleeding and need help" Todoroki yelled as he was being held up by Momo.

"I don't have a choice, if I don't he'll come here. I won't be able to fight him at full power with you in danger. He's too strong even for All Might, I have to fight" Izuku starred in the direction of the mountains.

"I'm afraid he's right, this villain is stronger than you All Might. But I don't agree with you fighting him alone, its suicide" Aizawa said staring at Izuku. But his words couldn't reach him, he had already made up his mind.

All Might got in front of Izuku stopping him from leaving, **"Sorry but you aren't going anywhere" **

Izuku looked at him dead in the eyes, "Get out my way All Might"

Standing his ground All Might didn't move, **"No" **the whole class tensed up at the scene that was unfolding.

Nezu was the next to approach Izuku, "Midoriya, if we you'd just give us a minute we can surely think of something we can…"

Izuku cut him off, "NO! I don't have a minute. If I don't go back he will come here and kill you all, there is no way in hell that I would let that happen! All Might move I won't ask again"

"I'm sorry Midoriya that's not going to happen. All Might if he tries to leave restrain him, use any force necessary." Nezu ordered All Might.

"...You leave me no choice then" Izuku began to raise his arm towards All Might, opening his palm.

The class knew what this was, "Deku no!" Uraraka tried to cut in but her words fell to deaf ears. Izuku began to charge up a Ki blast.

"Move now, don't make me hurt you All Might" the ball of energy lit up the area around them. "You know fighting me won't end well for you, so stand aside" his eyes became stone cold.

The look in his eyes said it all, _**'He's actually going to do it!' **_All Might braced for the blast. Seconds passed as the tension in the air was suffocating.

Nezu closed his eyes and sighed, "Let him go"

All Might couldn't believe what he just heard, **"What! But sir we can't just let him go, he is a student here at UA and our responsibility" **

"Midoriya if you leave now you are no longer welcomed here at UA, do you understand that?" Nezu said getting in front of the two.

Izuku nodded, "If that's what it takes then fine" he lowered his hand and let the ball of energy disappear. "I'm sorry" he apologized before walking to Uraraka.

"Yes, so are we" Nezu said turning his back on Izuku.

Seeing her made him happy more than anything in the world could, "Hey Uraraka I have to go" he said quietly.

She began to cry, "No please don't go" she embraced him, "You already fought him once and look how you ended up, this time you can end us worse. I told you were going to be here to protect me and Eri, don't make me break that promise"

"That's why I have to go, if I don't go how am I going to protect you both" he smiled caressing the back of her head.

Eri stood besides them crying as well, "Papa please don't leave" Izuku picked her up.

"I have to, I need to go fight a bad guy. So you and mama can be safe" Izuku put out his hand, "Here remember this" Izuku created a small ball of Ki just like he did when they first meet. "As long as this ball shines I'll be fine, hold this close to you and everything will be alright"

Izuku put her down as she looked at the Ki ball, "I have to go" before he could he was grabbed by the arm.

"L-Let me come with you, please I don't want you to be alone. I-I can help please" Uraraka face so filled with sadness and she tightly held on to his arm.

He shook his head, "No Uraraka, you can't come with me. It's too dangerous for you" he turned to his class. "For any of you" Izuku knew that some of his classmates wanted to fight alongside him.

"No! I'm going and you can't stop me!" Tears fell from her face as she latched onto his arm even tighter.

Izuku couldn't help but smile, _'So stubborn, yet so caring. I'm one lucky guy to have you as my girlfriend.'_

Izuku simply shook his head, "I'm sorry Uraraka" he went in to kiss her on the lips, a few seconds later he pulled away from her lips staring directly into her beautiful brown eyes. Her face blushing sightly, "I love you" Izuku quickly neck chopped her, rendering her unconscious.

'_Deku, no please. Don't leave' _were her final thoughts as she drifted to sleep.

Izuku quickly caught her, and holding her in his arms he turned to All Might, "Please take care of her"

All Might bend down slightly to grab Uraraka, "**I promise you I will" **All Might knew what was happening and so did the rest of the class. _**'He doesn't plan on coming back' **_

He then kneeled down to Eri, "Take care of mama for me will you Eri? Can you promise me that?" he put his forehead on hers.

"I promise you I will" she could barely get out the words out from all the crying. Izuku nodded and then turned to his class.

"Thank you everyone, for everything. You made this year really special, and for that I can't thank you enough" His classmates began to cry. "Todoroki sorry we won't be able to have that rematch you wanted"

"Stop talking like that! Like you're going to die, you aren't!" Todoroki yelled as tears ran down his face.

Izuku chuckled, "Yeah I guess you're right, I'll see you soon then. Make sure to become great heros alright"

He faced the three UA staff, "Nezu, All Might, Mr. Aizawa. Thank you, you made coming to this school worth it"

"Midoriya" Aizawa was the first to speak, "What you are about to do may be the stupidest thing ever but most important...the most heroic thing you can do. I'll take pride in calling you my student and one day Uraraka will understand why you did it." Izuku nodded.

"**Midoriya wait" **All Might said putting down Uraraka. **"If you're going to do this" **he ran towards the school and came back with a briefcase. **"You might need this" **Izuku grabbed the briefcase and opened it to reveal his hero costume. All Might picked her back up as he smiled.

Izuku smiled, "Thank you All Might" he hid behind the hero to change. After a few seconds he re emerged wearing his green costume.

Izuku nodded, then he felt a spike of energy, "Right Right I'm coming. This is it, goodbye my friends" Izuku placed his two fingers on his forehead and with a _Thwip _he was gone.

Todoroki lunged towards Izuku as a final attempt to stop him from leaving, "Midoriya No!" He fell to the floor as he was too late to reach him. "Damn it" he slammed his fist into the ground out of frustration.

All Might couldn't accept this either, he became a hero to save people not to watch them die! **"Aizawa take her"** he handed Uraraka to him.

"What are you doing All Might?" Nezu asked.

"**At top speed I can make it there in 45 mintues, all he has to do is hold on for that long. I can help him fight the villian" **he said ready to take off.

"They are in the training camp, last time I saw they were heading north, towards the mountains" Aizawa said as All Might nodded.

"Godspeed All Might" said Nezu as All Might leaving everyone behind.

"Let's take her to the dorms" he turned to the class, "Everyone please head to the dorms, there we can talk about what happened" everyone did as they were told and went in.

_Back with E23_

A _Thwip _was heard as E23 stood waiting for Izuku, "It's about time I was just about to go after you. So have you said your goodbyes yet?" Izuku stayed quiet. "Nothing to say? Fine with me, not that I really cared."

'_I'm sorry everyone but I had to do this, if I can't stop him then no one can' _Izuku was ready, taking a deep breath he let his aura flare. Lightning appeared around him as his hair spiked up turning golden yellow, "Time to end this" he readied himself.

E23 stood looking at Izuku, "Straight to the point I like that" his hair changed orange once again.

Running at each other, both swung only to have their fists hit one another. Seeing that it was going nowhere they both swung again, only to get the same result. Locking hands they pushed against each other with everything they had. Lightning cracked around the two fighters, breaking the deadlock Izuku managed to kick E23 away.

Back and forth the two fought, each strike getting stronger and stronger, both fighters couldn't help but smile. "I guess I have to thank you" Izuku said looking at E23. "Thanks to you I can let loose, now I'm not afraid of hurting someone. That means I can go all out!" Izuku yelled as he punched E23 in the ribs and followed it up with a hard kick to the face which sent him flying.

Flying at E23 once again Izuku rocketed in with several punches to his body, spitting up blood with every strike E23 knew he had to do something fast. As Izuku pulled his arm back E23 aura flared out pushing Izuku off of him.

"Amazing you are truly amazing but let's see how you handle this, **HAA!**" E23 fired a blast, which Izuku blocked by putting his arms up. In the smoke from the explosion E23 got in close rapidly punching him in the torzo. "I'm not finished yet" with a powerful kick he sent Izuku flying towards the ground. Only to have Izuku stop himself midair. "Mind if a take a move from your book?" E23 smiled as he cupped his hands together, **"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!**" the black beam cut across the air.

Izuku eyes widened as he saw the blast coming "Only one way to stop this!" Izuku cupped his hands together, "**KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!**" Izuku's emerald green blast roared into the night.

The beams crashed into each other pushing and pulling against each other, neither give up ground as they fought in the sky. The light shining off the two beams clashing was seen for hundreds of miles. The shock wave of the beams leveled every single tree in site, the mountains broke under the wind pressure.

_With All Might_

All Might ran down the highway leading outside the city, passing cars and trains as he ran. That's when he saw it, a light shining from the mountains. _**'Midoriya, just hold on I'm still 30 minutes from the camp. I need to get there faster!' **_

_Back with Izuku_

Izuku's injuries began to burn as he pushed his body, every second he felt the blood running down his shoulder injuries. "Think Izuku, think! I need to break this deadlock" he grunted as he began to lose ground. "I got it! This is going to hurt but it's the only choice now. Kaio-Ken!" Izuku's aura flared red once again. With the extra power boost Izuku's beam was able to over power E23's, as the blast got closer and closer E23 could only watch as he tried to push the beam back before the blast completely engulfed him.

He wasn't strong enough, the beam would slowly engulf E23 "You bastard!" E23 yelled inside the green energy as went higher and higher into the sky.

The blast was pushed into the outer atmosphere as it rocketed towards space. "I-I did it!" he said as he fell towards the ground. He no longer could keep Kaio-Ken going, his red aura fading as he fell to the ground breaking it around him. His breathing heavy, this open wounds burned for muscle strain the Kaio-Ken put on his body.

Giving himself a minute to rest Izuku got up and looked around him, "Wow so much destruction" Izuku started at the sky. "At least it's over, I didn't want to kill him but it was inevitable. Only one of us was making it out alive" Izuku wasn't proud that he killed him but there was no other way.

"Who said I was dead?" A voice behind him said.

Izuku turned around to face this person only to have an orange ki blade stab into his gut, piercing his organs and coming out his back, "**GAAHH**!" Izuku looked down his hands hovered over the blade in disbelief. The tip of the orange Ki blade had his blood dripping from it, his hair turned back to it's natural green color.

Izuku slowly looked up to see E23 smiling, his whole right side of his body bloody and burned. His arm shriveled up from the heat of the blast leaving almost nothing but black burned muscle tissue, the pain he must have felt would have been unbearable. His right eye closed due to the blood running down his face, "Y-You thought I would die from that attack?" he pushed the blade deeper into Izuku's gut. "Surprise" he pulled the blade out of Izuku.

Izuku placed his hands on the wound trying to stop the blood from flowing, slowly and wobbling he took five steps before falling to the ground facing the sky. "H-How?" Izuku coughed out blood.

E23 walked towards Izuku, lifting his leg he slammed down on Izuku's wound, "Luck, right after the blast overtook me I managed to push myself out of the way. But as you can see, I still took heavy damage" he grinded and twisted his foot, torturing Izuku.

"**GAAHHH**!" Izuku's screams brought pleasure to E23's face.

_With Class 1A _

The class was in the lobby of the dorms, Recovery Girl was tending to the wounded with the help of Nezu. Eri sat by Uraraka's unconscious body that was on the couch, still holding onto the Ki ball Izuku had given her.

"I-I can't believe he left" Iida sat around the dinner table, along with some of his classmates.

"R-Right but you heard him, he had to go or else that guy was going to come here. All we can do is believe in Midori" Mina said with worry.

Suddenly Eri yelled which made everyone run towards her. "Eri! What's wrong!?" Momo asked rushing to her side.

Eri turned to the group, "P-papa he's…he's..." the ki ball was fading.

"No does this mean, what I think it means!" Kirishima said stepping back.

Mina covered her mouth as tears began to run down her face, "He's dying"

_Back with Izuku _

Izuku screamed as E23 continued to torture him, "You know I could have done things differently you know" E23 lifted his foot off Izuku. "Yeah I could have very easily killed you in Hosu, but I didn't do you know why?" he bent down close to Izuku's face. "It's because I wanted to see how strong you got. Now none of that matters, you will die here and soon all your friends will too"

"Are...are you the one who attacked before the training camp, at my house you tried to take Eri" Izuku grunted as tried to get up but couldn't.

E23 raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Has the loss of blood affected your brain? Why would I want her? If you makes you feel any better, no it wasn't me"

_'If it wasn't him, then who was it?!" _Izuku thought has he tried to get up,

"Now Now, I wouldn't move if I were you, those injuries look pretty bad. You remind me of an injured animal, why don't I put you out of your missery" E23 created another ki blade and began to thrust the sword down.

"Goodbye brother" Izuku saw the blade in slow motion as it approached his heart ready to take his life.

'_Damn I missed my chance to take him down...wait there is still that technique. No point in thinking it over I'm dead either way, might as well take him down with me' _As the blade was inches away, Izuku reached out and grabbed the blade cutting his fingers. "N-Not yet" blood ran down his fingers, he squeezed hard crushing the blade.

As he got up his hair once again turned golden yellow, his body gave off lighting as he transformed once again into a super saiyan 2. "Oh what's this you still want to fight even with that wound?" E23 looked to see blood running down Izuku's leg. "Alright I'll bite, show me what you got!"

Pain shot through his body, "This will be my final attack, let's see if you can take it!" Izuku charged up once again, this time his aura swirled around him in a ball trapping both Izuku and E23 inside it. Golden streaks of light swirled around him as his life energy gathered around him.

"What is this? Your final breath or your dying gasp. Either way all I need to do it get out his" E23 flew up only to hit the ki swirling around them, knocking him down to the ground. "I-I can't get out?"

"This time there is no getting out of here, I will make sure you go down with me" Izuku smiled as he saw the panic in E23's face.

E23 eyes widened as he realized what was happening, too little too late, "W-Wait Izuku" his voice panicking as the light began to burn brighter and brighter. "T-Think about your friends, your family. Don't you want to do back with them?"

Izuku smiled one final time, "They will only be safe when you're gone" Looking down at his arm Izuku saw golden flakes coming off of his body. _'I do this for you my friends, mom, Eri, and especially for you Uraraka. Be the heroes you were all meant to be...goodbye' _

"**GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Izuku's energy exploded outwards similar to that of a nuclear explosion. His body burning from the inside out, expelling every single drop of energy vaporising everything in its way.

E23 could only watch as the explosion got closer and closer, destroying the landscape around them. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cruse you Izuku Midoriya! I'll be back!" his body couldn't take the explosion, E23's body ripped to shreds as the explosion tore the ground around them.

_With All Might_

All Might ran at full speed through the countryside, he was still 25 minutes away when he got a call on his cellphone. Without losing speed he picked it up, **"Hello?" **

"All Might where are you right now?" Aizawa's voice was heard.

"**I'm about 25 minutes away, why did something happen?" **he said as wind hit his face.

"Damn it, hurry I think your out of time" Aizawa's voice was quiet.

**"What are you talking about…" **Suddenly the ground below him began to shake violently. Followed by a gust of wind that knocked All Might back and to the ground.

"All Might, what was that?! We just felt that earthquake from all the way over here, what's going on!? All Might!" Aizawa yelled hoping that the hero would hear him.

In front of All Might an explosion rose from above the mountains. **"Dear God" **dropping his phone he quickly got back up and ran at full speed.

_Class 1A_

Everyone gathered around Eri and the Ki spheer as it slowly began to disappear.

"Damn it he's not responding anymore" Aizawa said looking at his students. "Nezu it doesn't look good for Midoriya"

"I know but there is nothing we can do, I already asked for the top heroes to meet All Might at the training camp." Nezu looked outside through a window. "But I fear we are too late" A gleam of golden yellow was seen off in the distance.

"NO!" A scream made both turn, it was Eri.

"Papa, please no" In her hands the Ki ball began to shrink. Tears fell from her eyes as the whole class joined around her. Some crying, others falling to their knees, then there worst fears the Ki ball burt into sparkles which disappeared into thin air.

Eri's eyes went wide as water gathered in them, "...P-papa…No..." Eri pushed her way through the class and with tears in her eyes she ran outside the dorms.

"Eri! Come back" Momo yelled as she chased after her, she quickly caught up to her outside wrapping her in a hug.

"Let me go! I have to go with papa!" she tried to free herself from Momo's grasp with little success.

Momo could only hug her more tightly, "Eri please" tears fell from her face, "Please, it's too late, He's gone"

Hearing those words made her stop squirming around, "...No...NO!" the horn on her head began to grow, "NOOOO!" light began to emit from her horn pushing Momo off of her.

Nezu and Aizawa ran outside when they saw what was happening, "Aizawa!" Nezu yelled.

He already knew what to do, "On it!" he quickly wrapped her in his capture weapon and activated his quirk. Eri collapsed from the sudden loss of her power, Aizawa cautiously approached her. Lucky she was only unconscious, "She's asleep sir, must be the sudden emotional strain that activated her quirk" Nezu nodded and instructed him to take her back inside.

_With Izuku_

Izuku floated mid air since the ground beneath him was vaporized from his attack, as he fell to the ground he saw the star above him, "b-beautiful" uttering a single word as he hit the ground.

Izuku could feel it, he was dying his body felt so empty almost as if all the blood within him ran dry. He couldn't feel his arms and legs anymore, _'I think it's time for me to rest' _he thinks to himself as his eyes open and close. The blood continues to flow from his wounds but he can no longer feel it.

As his life flashes before his eyes he could only think back to the good times he had with his friends. But especially of her, his date with Uraraka played over and over in his mind. The day he first met Eri, and the times he spent playing hero with his mother. Izuku's heart rate slowed to a stop, his lungs no longer taken in air, it was time. But he had no regrets, why would he? He just saved his family and friends from death at the cost of his own life.

There he laid the strongest warrior on the planet in a crater of his own creation, he who had given his life for others. Closing his eyes for the final time he lays there with a smile on his face. May he rest in peace, Izuku Midoriya.

25 minutes later All Might would come across the carnage of the battle, **"What happened here, this crater has to be at least 160km wide! And the mountains are...gone" **he said as he looked around at the now barren waste land. Making his way to the center of the crater, he saw him. **"No" **he walked closer as his signature smile faded from his face. **"No" **the closer he got the clearer he could see, his worst nightmare had come true once again.

All Might reached the center of the crater to find Izuku dead, picking up his body he noticed the injuries he had. **"Even though you had such injuries you chose to fight, to be a hero." **Then he looked at his face, so peaceful it looked and with a smile, **"That smile tells me everything Izuku Midoriya you died without fear. That makes you a true hero." **

With Izuku in arms he made his way back up the crater, there he was met by the other top heroes. All Might said nothing as he walked passed them holding Izuku, as a medical person tried to reach for him All Might yelled at them and told them to back off. **"He is a true hero" **

And thus the life of Izuku Midoriya was no more, he gave the ultimate sacrifices for his loved ones and the world.

**AN: **_Well did you see that coming? Till next week bye!_


	24. Chapter 24: Goodbye

AN: _Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoy!_

Goodbye

The next morning the whole class were told to stay at the dorms, most of there stuff had already been moved in but still had stuff missing. As they were assigned there rooms, sadness came over them when they called Izuku's name they didn't know if he was still alive or not. Uraraka had still not woken up from when Izuku neck chopped her, she was taken into her assigned room. Everyone was instructed to get some rest but who could sleep after the night's events, they still held out hope that Izuku was still alive.

It was now early morning and everyone was down stairs in the living room waiting for news on Izuku. Just then All Might walked into the dorms with Izuku nowhere in site, "Sir where is Midoriya?" Iida stepped up.

The look on his face said it all, **"I'm sorry everyone I arrived too late to help him, Izuku Midoriya is...dead" **looks of disbelief and gasps were heard.** "He died taking down the villain and in turn saving us all"**

"N-No Midoriya…" Todoroki clenched his fist, in a fit of rage he punched the wall making a whole in it. As he pulled back his hand the blood began to drip down. All Might left to check on Eri, she was still with Recovery Girl.

_Uraraka stood in front of a chapel in a beautiful white wedding dress and her classmates and family sat in the front row, "Do you Uraraka Ochaco, take Izuku Midoriya to be your husband?" The priest asked as Eri stood beside her as the maid of honor. _

"_I do" she said blushing turning to Izuku who was wearing a green suit. _

_The priest turned to Izuku, "And do you Izuku Midoriya, take Uraraka Ochaco to be your wife?" _

_"I-I do" he said looking into her eyes. _

_"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" _

_As both went in to kiss a bright light suddenly flashed blinding Uraraka. Opening her eyes she was no longer in the church, instead she found herself surrounded by a city in ruins. Fires raged in every building, houses destroyed, and debri covered the streets. _

_"W-what's going on?!" Uraraka frantically looked around for anyone. As she ran down the street she saw something rather someone laying facedown on the street. _

_As she approached the person she noticed the amount of blood on the floor next to them. "Hey can you hear me, I'm here to help" she said flipping the person over to check on them._

_To her horror she saw the face of Izuku his face white as snow and the color in his eyes gone, "D-Deku?" She went to feel for a pulse, nothing. _

_She quickly started CPR "N-No please! Please don't leave me! Deku!" She desperately tried to resuscitate him. No luck he was gone…"Why? Why did this happen?" She asked herself as tears ran down her face. _

_"__**It's because you didn't care enough**__" a demonic voice was heard coming from every direction. "__**You let him leave**__"_

_"No you're wrong! I tried to stop him!" Uraraka yelled back. _

_"__**You didn't try hard enough!**__" the voice became more aggressive. __**"If you were good enough maybe Izuku would still be alive" **_

_Uraraka fell to her knees, "S-Stop it" _

_**"Deep down you know it's true, you're just a kid pretending to be a hero!" **_

_"S-Stop it!" She yelled covering her ears. _

_**"His blood is on your hands!" **_

_"Stop it!" She yelled still hearing the voice. _

_**"It's all your fault!" **_

_"Nooooooo!" She said screaming at the heavens above, only to see the face of a dragon, which began to fall towards her ready to devour her._

Uraraka's eyes snapped open, her face covered in sweat, "J-Just a dream...just a dream" giving herself to calm down she looked around, "W-Where am I? This looks like my apartment, but its seems bigger?" she got up to a sharp pain in her neck, "Oww and why does my neck hurt?" that's when she remembered. _'I love you'_

"Deku, where are you?" She looked around to find no one else in the room, not even Eri. She decided to go look for someone, leaving her room she wandered down the stairs. She started hearing voices of her classmates coming from the kitchen.

"So who's going to tell her, when she wakes up?" Said Kirashima. Silence.

"I-I don't know, Tsu can you do it?" Asked Momo.

"...I don't know if I have the guts to tell her, ribbit" her voice quiet.

That's when Uraraka turned the corner, "Tell me what?"

Her classmates all looked at her, then they all ran towards her, "Uraraka how are you feeling?" Mina asked hugging her.

"I-I'm good, why is it everyone here? Wait where is Deku and Eri?" She said looking into her crowd. Mina pulled away from the hug.

Everyone stiffened up when they mentioned his name, "G-Guys what's going on?" Her voice becoming more and more worried.

Momo was the brave soul to step up, "Eri is going to be just fine, she accidentally activated her quirk which caused her to faint. She's with Recovery Girl now." She stopped biting her tongue.

"O-okay that only answers half of my question, where is Deku?" her voice shaking.

"H-He's well I don't really know how to say this…" Just then All Might walked into the dorms.

**"Wait let me tell her," **said All Might.

"All Might!? What are you doing here, do you know were Deku is?" She asked once again.

He kneed down towards her and hung his head down, **"I'm sorry Uraraka but Izuku Midoriya is dead" **

Her eyes went wide, "W-What?" All Might could only stare at the ground as she slowly processed what he said.

Uraraka took a step back, "N-No you're lying, you have to be right guys?" She looked as her classmates, looks of sadness was seen on there faces.

"A-All Might look at me" she said as her voice trembled. He look up at her, "I-Is what you said true?"

**"...Yes" **_*slap* _the sound of her hand hitting his cheek was heard.

"D-Don't lie to me, All Might please" tears ran down her face. "Not you please…not you" She turned towards her classmates. "Tell me he's lying, tell me this is just some sick joke you guys came up with" no one said anything.

"N-No come on guys this isn't funny" she slowly back away from everyone. "Tell me that's not true, please tell me it's not true. **Tell Me!**" She yelled out. "Mina...come on tell me it isn't true"

Mina ran towards her and hugged her as tears ran down her face. "I'm so sorry Uraraka. What he said is true, he's gone"

She fell to her knees, "No, No, No! It can't be, it just can't" her tears were uncontrollable. "DEKU!" her wails echoed through the dorms.

The girls helped her up and took her to her room, the whole way there the tears never stopped falling. Once in her room she turned to the girls, "Get out"

"But Uraraka…" Mina wanted to stay to comfort her.

"Get OUT!" this was the first time they had seen Uraraka so desperate, so defeated. "Please…..get out" she hung her head in defeat.

Momo grabbed Mina by the shoulder, "Come on, she needs her space right now" as they turned to leave they heard the thud of the door closing followed by more sobs coming from inside the room.

Uraraka shut herself in her room, refusing to speak to anyone. Later in the day Aizawa showed up with Eri. "How is she taking the news?" Aizawa asked All Might who was sitting on the couch.

"**As well as you think, she just lost one of the important people in her life" **The hero was visibly shaken. **"And I wasn't fast enough to help him, what kind of hero does that make me?" **he said looking at his hands.

Aizawa turned to Eri, "Eri why don't you go with Uraraka, she needs you right now" she nodded and with the help of Momo was taken to her room as the two heroes talked.

Aizawa took a seat next to All Might, "There's nothing you could have done, Midoriya tried to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and he paid the ultimate price"

"**That's the thing I could have stopped him from leaving or at least tried but I didn't. It wasn't fear that was holding me back it was...something else. Maybe I understood what he wanted to do, maybe deep down if it wasn't me it had to be him." **he dropped his head into his hands. **"I still have to tell his mother" **

_With Eri_

The duo walked in complete silence until Eri stopped, "Ummm Aunt Momo"

"Yes Eri?" She kneeled down to meet the girl eye to eye.

"I-I'm sorry about last night. I hurt you with my quirk" Eri looked down at the ground.

Momo hugged the girl, "It's okay Eri, if you want to make it up to me. Help Uraraka for me please" Eri nodded.

Getting to Uraraka's room Momo noticed the food they left out for her remained untouched. Momo knocked softly, "Uraraka, it's Momo. I know you don't want to talk to anyone right now but I have someone who's worried about you"

Inside Uraraka laid in bed wrapped in her blanket, her pillowcase wet from tears, "Mama?" she got up when she heard Eri's voice. "Mama, it's me Eri" Uraraka got up and quickly reached for the door.

The tears started to flow as she turned the doorknob, opening it she found Eri holding Momo's hand, "E-Eri" she fell to her knees, "Papa is…he's..." before she could say anything else Eri cut in.

"I-I know mama, I know" Tears ran down her face as well, "I miss him so much already" Momo left the pair as they cried in each others arms.

_With Inko_

As the sun set it was now time to tell Inko about Izuku's death, this was something All Might was not looking forward to. In her tiny apartment she sat down to eat dinner when there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" she got up to open the door.

"Yes?" when she opened it was All Might and Nezu at the door. "A-All Might!"

"**Good Evening ma'am, may we come in we have something to tell you regarding Izuku Midoriya" **All Might's voice wavered.

"S-Sure? I hope he's not in trouble. I swear that boy, he may be strong but he is the most stubborn person you'll ever meet. If you ask me it's pride, so much like his father. May I offer you gentlemen a cup of tea?" Inko invited them in welcomedly.

"No thank you ma'am we actually have some news regarding Midoriya and you may want to sit down for this" Nezu asked as he gripped his hands together.

"Sir, if there is one thing I don't like it beating around the bush, tell me what's going on?" Inko sat down.

"You see there was an attack at the training camp," said Nezu.

"Oh no, is Izuku alright he's not hurt is he?! What about Uraraka and Eri are they alright as well?!" Inko began to panic.

The two men looked at each other, **"Eri and Uraraka are uninjured thanks to Izuku. However Izuku fought a villain to buy his class time to escape. And well I'm sorry Ms. Midoriya...but Izuku is dead" **

She blinded twice, "I'm sorry, I must have missed heard you, what was that?" She said staring at the two men.

"We regret to inform you that Izuku Midoriya died protecting his class from a villain" said Nezu.

Inko got up, "He's dead. Is that what you're saying?" The two men looked down at the floor. "N-No that can't be Izuku is strong he wouldn't lose to anyone. Please not my baby" she said as tears fell from her face.

**"It's the truth ma'am, I held him in my arms. Ma'am is there is anything you'd like us to do we will..." **All Might noticed something was wrong. **"Ms. Midoriya?" **Her face had become white as snow and she was grabbing onto her arm.

"I'm…I'm not feeling so good" she clenched her chest as she began to fall to the floor. All Might quickly caught her and checked her pulse.

**"She's having a heart attack" **All Might turned to face Nezu.

"Take her to the hospital quickly!" Nezu instructed as All Might took off at top speed. Inko would find out that she had a clogged artery in her heart and the news of losing her son triggered the attack. If she wasn't careful she could very easily die as well.

She would later be released after some treatment. All Might didn't have the heart to face her again so he left that to the grief counselor.

Izuku's funeral was set to be in one week, every top hero was supposed to attend the funeral. Inko was trying to keep herself busy by burying herself in the funeral preparations, she wouldn't show it but she was hurting as any mother would.

Uraraka would still not come out of her room, she only let Eri out to be with the others but she refused to leave. What alarmed her class more is that she would hardly eat anything, a piece of bread at the most and then spent the next couple of days just drinking water. If she kept this up she would end up severely undernourished.

All Might made it his full time job to find out who was Izuku fighting against and where did they come from. The testimony from Aizawa and the other pro heroes Izuku fought someone that looked exactly like him. **"A twin brother? No that wouldn't make any sense, Izuku didn't have any siblings. A quirk maybe, but I never heard of a quirk that can do that."** he was stumped but one thing's for certain. Who ever he fought was leagues stronger than he was and that's what scared him the most. **"A villian that surpasses my power is scary. Lucky for us it seems Izuku defeated the villain once and for all. The only villain that could match me in power is..." **All Might eyes went wide. **"All For One! Could he have something to do with the mystery villain?!" **

_One week later: Funeral Day_

Today was the day, Izuku would be put to rest with the greatest honors a hero can get. Inko didn't want a big funeral but when the media found out what he did, they had no choice but to move the funeral to the local cathedral. However, no one bothered to tell Inko about this.

Inko road inside of a black limo as they approached the cathedral, inside All Might sat inside wearing his golden age hero costume, **"Ms. Midoriya, I just want you to know you don't have to worry about picking up the bill for this. I will pay for everything, I just don't want you to worry about anything else" **

"What do you mean?" Inko could only stare at All Might as they pulled up to the cathedral, "M-My god" outside the whole UA student body stood outside waiting for Inko to walk in. On the other side of the road was full of media personal and normal everyday people. The crowd stretching on for blocks all standing in solidarity for a fallen hero, "T-This is too much, I don't want this"

All Might placed his hand on hers, **"If you like I can take you home…" **

Inko cut him off, "My home was with Izuku...I don't have a home anymore" her hand covered her face.

"**Then a hotel, I'll take you where you want. However if I may these students came out to honor a fallen hero, everyone in UA cared for one another. The media and ordinary people showing up like this, was not planned they showed up on their own accord...the school, no the whole hero community needs to mourn as well. These students may not have known him personally but they knew he was a hero. Class 1A and some pro heroes are inside, no one else was let in" **Inko sat saying nothing. **"I'll take you home" **

As All Might was about to tell the driver Inko stopped him, "No" She grabbed his arm. "Let's go" All Might walked out and opened the door for her. As they walked by every student stood with sadness in their eyes.

As she was about to walk in a boy called out to her, "Ms. Midoriya" Turning her head to where she heard the voice she noticed a boy with blue hair and very tired looking eyes, "You may not know who I am but I fought against Izuku during the sports festival. And well I just want to say, thank you." Shinso bowed.

"Because of that fight Izuku gave me a new perspective on my quirk, he told me I can do it. That I can become a hero, that was the first time someone has ever said those words to me. I never got the chance to thank him...so please accept my than…" He cut off by arms wrapping around him.

"It makes me happy to see that my Izuku made a positive change in your life. Take what you learned to heart and become the hero he knew you could be" Inko smiled as tears ran down her face, as well as Shinso.

"Y-Yes ma'am I promise you" Shinso said crying into her arms. After a few seconds the two pulled away, Inko entered the cathedral.

As they walked down the aisle Inko saw the coffin in front of the cathedral. She looked to her sides to find back seats were filled with every pro hero in the school and as well as the top 10 heroes wearing their costumes. In the front rows sat class 1A all wearing formal wear, just then a girl and a small child wearing black dresses stood in the aisle. Inko immediately recognized the two and ran towards them, her heels clanked down the aisle, reaching the two she pulled them in for a hug.

Uraraka and Eri embraced her as tears ran down her face, "I-I'm so sorry Inko. I couldn't do anything to help him" Uraraka cried.

Inko pulled away from the hug and whipped away her tears, "It's okay dear you did what you could and I don't blame you for what happened" she eyed Uraraka up and down. "My dear have you been eating properly, you look so skinny and your face it's so pale" Inko noticed the pink of her cheeks was gone.

Uraraka shook her head, "No, I haven't, I-I just miss him so much already you know"

"Izuku wouldn't want to see you like this" Inko whipped a tear from Uraraka's face, "After this come to my place, I'll make you Izuku's favorite food. That means you too Eri" she smiled.

As both girls nodded, as they walked to their seats. Izuku's funeral was one filled with sadness and joy, they talked about the good times they had with him. Even some of the pro heroes got up to say something, then it was Uraraka's turn.

She got up and walked to the podium with Eri holding on to her hand, "Izuku was many things, strong, kind, gentle, caring, joyful...but to me he was a Deku. Now you may ask yourself doesn't that mean useless? You would be wrong, after our first day of class Izuku changed his meaning of that word. I said to him that it kinda sounded like "You can do it" and that he did. He saved me multiple times from danger including the entrance exam and the USJ. He even saved Eri from the Yakuza and most of all, he would save the lives of his fellow classmates at the training camp"

Her voice trembled as she remembered, "Some have called his action stupid, b-but I believe Izuku knew what he was doing. That he did it not for the glory but out of the kindness of his heart. Izuku knew he had a responsibility to try, I know he wouldn't have regretted his choice. Because a real hero would have known there was really no choice to make, and hero is all he wanted to be"

A tear was seen falling from Uraraka's face, "I-I think he knew that he might not win...that he wouldn't come out alive, but he also knew he was the only one who could try" she picked Eri up. "I would want us to move forward, to never give up on our dreams. We in classes 1A and 1B **will** become heroes and we **will** show that Izuku's sacrifice was not in vain."

As she was walking off she turned towards the casket and saw the smile on his face. _'Deku, you gave your life so we can become heroes. We will not disappoint you' _

Towards the end of the ceremony people were given the chance to say their final goodbyes. One by one each pro hero got up to pay their respects and say goodbye. Then it would be class 1A's turn, Todoroki would be the first one.

_'I promise you Midoriya I will master both of my powers and show you I can become a hero you would be proud of' _He thought as he created an ice flower and placed it on the casket.

Then Inko, "M-My son, you look so peaceful and that smile, it almost seems like you are just going to wake up any second. This isn't right, a mother shouldn't have to bury there son, it should be the other way around. I-I don't know if I was the perfect mother but I do know I raised you right." She curresrd his face and she kissed him on the forehead one final time. "Goodbye my son, may you find peace in the other world and if you see your father tell him I said hello"

Then last but not least it would be Uraraka and Eri's turn. Being too short to see Uraraka held Eri as they approached. There he laid a peaceful as can be, with a smile with his face. Uraraka reached in and placed a picture her copy of the two of them when they went on their first date in with him. _'I never got the chance to say it back to you Deku but…' _She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I love you" as tears ran down her face.

Eri was young but she knew what was going on, "Papa I promised you I would take care of Mama. You can rest easy now" as she placed a hand on the casket, she felt someone touch her shoulder. When she turned around, no one was there. She looked towards the sky, "Goodbye Papa" almost as if she knew Izuku was watching over them.

A procession took place to take Izuku to the cemetery, as All Might carried the casket outside he would be met by the rest of the school. He would be taken by police escort all the way to the cemetery. As they arrived a member of the Hero Board of Directors stopped Inko.

"Ma'am, I know Izuku never got the chance to graduate but his actions made him a hero. I would like to present you this" the man handed Inko a card.

As she looked at it he eyes began to tear up, on the front of the card it read. _"Izuku Midoriya, Hero License"_ with a picture of Izuku on the front.

Holding the card close to her heart she looked at the man, "Thank You" she smiled. He tipped his hat and walked off.

As they lowered Izuku into the grave, everyone grabbed a rose and threw it in with him. Each flower signifying a promise, a promise to become heroes, a promise to never forget. As everyone slowly left, Uraraka, Eri, and Inko were the only ones left at the cemetery.

Inko approached Uraraka, "It's time dear"

She shook her head, "J-Just a bit longer"

"Alright, come on Eri. I'll see you back in my place Uraraka" as Inko walked with Eri, she turned around to see a tear drop hit the ground.

Uraraka stood there alone now looking at his tombstone, that read. _'Here lies a hero, one with amazing power but an even more amazing heart' _as she was about to leave a voice came from behind her.

"It's sad isn't" the tall man wore a black suit, "To die so young" as Uraraka turned around to see his face. When she did, time itself seemed to slow.

In front of her was a man with emerald eyes and messy spiky black hair. What caught her eye the most was the freckles on his face just like Izuku's and what appeared to be a halo ring over his head. "A-Are you…"

The man walked towards the grave and placed flowers on the tombstone, "Just a friend of the family. I haven't seen him since he was a baby and I come back to this. Were you his classmate?" as he turned Uraraka noticed something...a tail.

She knew what he was, Izuku once told her all about the saiyans. _'Could he be a Saiyan just like Deku' _She turned to talk to the man, "W-Well yes, but I was more like his girlfriend"

"I see, so you cared a lot about him I take it?" Uraraka nodded, "That's good"

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship with Izuku?" she asked as the man began to walk away.

He stopped, "I-I was…his family or at least I think I was. It's been so long that I doubt he still saw me as family"

"Then I guess you know what happened to his father" the man turned around. "He almost never spoke about his father, but when he did it he would always held him in high regard. Izuku wanted to meet him yes, but he understood why he had to leave. I know Izuku would still consider him family." She said smiling at the man.

The man's eyes began to water, "T-thank you" he turned to leave and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Uraraka stood in shock, _'That..That was his father! He looked just like Deku' _

Once at Inko's apartment, she made the girls Izuku's favorite food. They enjoyed every bit of it, after enjoying the food Inko brought out some old baby pictures of Izuku. Both Uraraka and Eri commented on how cute Izuku looked in the All Might onesie. As she turned to page Uraraka's eyes stopped on a photo of baby Izuku being held by someone who looked just like her man she met and the cemetery.

Due to security reasons Uraraka and Eri were both escorted back to the dorm. Once there the class was waiting for them to return. "W-What's going on?" she asked looking around.

"Well, we all know you went through a lot and we just want you to know that we are here for you…all of us are. So if you ever need someone to talk to don't hesitate to talk to one of us." Momos said front and center.

Uraraka fought back the tears, "T-Thank you everyone, truly." later in her room she was tucking Eri to sleep when there was a knock on the door. Opening it she found Toru standing there in her pajamas.

"Yeah Toru?" Uraraka said quietly as to not wake up Eri.

"Here" Toru held up a key.

"A key" she grabbed it looking at it weird. "T-Thanks? But what is it for?"

"It's the key to Midoriya's room" Uraraka eyes went wide. "I took this from Mr. Aizawa when he wasn't looking. I don't know if it was appropriate to give it to you but something told me you should have it."

Uraraka hugged Toru, "Thank you Toru" she left leaving Uraraka looking over a sleeping Eri.

Once she knew Eri was asleep, she snuck out of her room and went upstairs to the boys rooms, coming across room 4C that read Izuku Midoriya on the plague. Slowly she put in the key and it opened, as she walked inside she remembered the first time she stayed over at his place.

Everything All Might just how she remembered it, as she walked by his drawer she noticed something, a photo. It was the photo they took in the arcade, he'd kept it and even framed it. She smiled at this little gesture, putting it down she walked towards his bed. As she walked by 7 star balls were seen on the drawer next to the photo.

Uraraka looked at the bed, and laid on it. As the breathed in she caught a whiff of his smell. "Damn it, why Deku. I could have helped you fight, why...why did you have to die alone like that. I'm sorry" she cried herself to sleep as she hugged his pillow.

As everyone slept Dende tried to sneak into the dorms to obtain something in Izuku's room, or rather seven of them. _'Why does this place have to be so damn big' _Dende floated outside the window of Izuku's room. He wore a mask covering up his mouth and face, only allowing room to see.

Seeing that there was no in without breaking the window he charged up Ki to his finger and sliced the window open. "Good now where did Izuku but the dragon balls?" looking around he saw the shine coming off of them on the drawer. "Jackpot"

As he began to place the dragon balls into a bag, while reaching for the last one he was surprised when he heard an alarm go off. **"Security breach room 4C. Security breach room 4C. Unauthorised personal detected" **

"What!" looking around he noticed Uraraka had woken up and pressed the emergency button in the room.

"Who are you! And what are you doing in here" Uraraka said ready for a fight. When she noticed the bag and that the dragon balls were missing. "Put those back. They don't belong to you!"

Suddenly the room to the door was blown away by a wall of ice, Todoroki was the first to arrive, "Uraraka? What are you doing here?" he said looking at her.

"Not now. Capture him!" Uraraka pointed at Dende.

Activating his ice he created a wave of spiked ice which rocketed towards Dende. With little time to react he fired a Ki blast that broke the ice. _'Damn it, I'm still missing one dragon ball but I can't get captured here. I'll have to come back later' _Just then the rest of the boys on the floor ran into the room.

"Another day" Dende created a ball of energy, which blinded everyone in the room. Dende would waste no time flying through the window shattering it. Still seeing stars the students decided they couldn't chase after the mystery person.

A minute later Aizawa and All Might arrived, "What happened?" Aizawa asked.

"Someone tried to steal Deku's stuff" said Uraraka.

"**Strange, why would anyone try to steal from him. And especially when his stuff is here at UA" **All Might couldn't wrap his head around out.

"What did they take?" Aizawa said looking around into the room.

"They took the 6 of the 7 star balls that Izuku had, but they didn't get this one" Uraraka held up the four star ball.

"**Whatever they are, it has to be something important in order for them to break in here." **All Might thought about it for a second, **"Until we have more information on this mystery person I think we should keep it here" **

Aizawa nodded, "I agree. Uraraka are willing to hold onto that and keep it with you at all times?"

"Yes" she said without hesitation.

"Good now everyone go back to sleep…" Before he could finish Eri showed up half asleep.

"Mama?" She looked around eyes closed.

"I'm here Eri. come on let's get you back to bed" She walked Eri back to bed with the dragon ball in her hand.

As they walked by Aizawa noticed something strange. The dragon ball had began to glow slightly, he also noticed that Eri's horn became bigger. _'The ball is reacting to her? But what does that mean?'_

_The Otherworld_

Izuku couldn't see, hear, or move. _'So this is the after life huh. Honestly I was expecting much more' _Izuku woke up to a light shining on his face, "Are you sure he's the one Goku?" A loud voice was heard.

"Yup, that's him no doubt about it. Thanks King Yemma, I owe you big time" Goku said waving goodbye.

Izuku looked around, "W-Where am I? I thought I died?" he looked up to see a halo over his head. _'what is that?'_

"Hey there Midoriya!" Goku said running towards the boy.

"G-Goku? If you're here then that means I really did died" he looked at the ground.

"Hey don't sweat it" Goku said patting him on the back. "If everything goes right we can have you back on earth in no time"

Izuku turned to Goku, "What do you mean back on earth?"

"We are going to try to revive you" Goku said smiling.

Izuku blinked, "I-Is that even possible?"

Goku smiled, "You bet it is, and it's all thanks to the dragon balls!"

"Wait does that mean?!" Goku laughed.

"Yup! You'll get to see your friends and family soon" Izuku began to cry when he heard the news. "Easy now, there is still a lot we need to do in the meantime. Vegeta and I are going to train you, just so you know our training is a lot harder than Master Roshi's"

"Wait I thought I already ascended passed a super saiyan? You're saying there is a level beyond that!?" Izuku looked at Goku with amazement.

"Yeah! And if you get strong enough you can ascend even further than that! Come on let's go to King Kai's planet" Goku took off and Izuku quickly followed suit across snake way. With their speed they made it to a small planet with a tiny house and car. "Hey King Kai you here?!" he yelled as they landed.

From inside the house, a short blue man appeared with antenna on his head. "Ahh I see you brought the one" he met them in front of the house.

"Yup! This is him, Izuku meet King Kai" Izuku bowed.

"Please raise your head, we don't do that here. So you're the lost saiyan huh, after these guys died I thought there was no more in the entire universe. Yet here you are" King Kai examined Izuku. "Yes, I see you have untapped battle power within you"

"Goku, you said he could already use the Kaio-Ken technique?" Goku nodded. "So young simply amazing. If i'm not mistaken he could become even stronger than you Goku"

"Geez you really think so?" Goku rubbed the back of his head. "I was hoping you said that, so does that mean I can train him!"

"I don't see why not, if it means the universe will once again have a protector then I'm all for it" with King Kai's approval Goku would spend little time training him.

AN: _Oh here we go again, Izuku training with Goku and Vegeta! What kind of power will Izuku unlock? And will this be the last time we see his father? What will happen with Eri and the Dragon Balls? Find out in the next chapter! _


	25. Chapter 25: Rescue Mission Start

**AN: **_Alright everyone here we go again! Hope you all enjoy, oh and thank you all for 200+ followers I can't thank you enough! _

Rescue Mission Start

A week had gone by since Izuku's funeral and there was little to go on to find Bakugo, the police and pro heroes were running around trying to find him. They already lost one student, they wouldn't lose another. Right now the pro heroes and Nanomasa where having a meeting to discuss what to do, "Any clues yet?" Midnight asked.

"None, all the leads we follow are dead ends" Naomasa said going over a file. "We need to find Bakugo it's been 2 weeks"

"You think we don't know that. We are doing everything we can but they are covering their tracks." Aizawa said more annoyed than anything. _'I already lost one student, I won't lose another' _

"All we need to do is have them slip up at least once and we can find them in a heartbeat" Naomasa said looking at the heroes. All most on queue an officer burst through the door.

"Sir! Sir!" the officer ran inside the meeting out of breath.

"What is it?" Naomasa asked.

"We...we have reports saying people have heard explosiosns coming from a abandened bar" the officer composed himself. "There is also reports this area being a hotspot for villains"

All Might's eyes went wide, **"It's him! It has to be, Bakugo must be fighting back against the villains." **

"Where were these reports coming from?" Nanomasa asked.

"Sir, in a city called Gyton" The officer explained.

"Leave the report here, thank you for the information" The officer saluted as Nanomasa went over the report. "It seems we may have caught a break, prepare an assault and rescue team. We are going after both Bakugo and the League of Villians"

_With Bakugo 1 week ago_

Bakugo slowly began to wake up, his eyes burned from the sudden light. Looking around he noticed he was cuffed to the chair but not with ordinary cuffs. These cuffs were designed to suppress quirks, "What the" he tried to break free but with little success. Then he tried to use his quirk, nothing. _'I can't use my quirk? What's going on?' _

Just then the door to the small room opened Kurogiri walked in, "Oh it seems you are finally awake Bakugo, I feared you would never regain consciousness . We have much to discuss"

"Screw you! I have nothing to say to villain bastards like you!" Bakugo yelled as he tried to break free.

"Now now we are only here to talk, you don't want to end up like your classmate now do you?" Bakugo raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I swear if you bastards did anything to them, I'll kill you all!" His blood boiled if it wasn't for the restraints Bakugo would have torn his head off.

"Oh we did do anything, it was one of our partners. He had a personal vendetta against one of your classmates and well let's just say it didn't end well for both of them" If only Bakugo could see his face, he would see giant smile on Kurogiri's face.

He began to push the chair into the other room, there he found Shigaraki sitting down at the bar and a monitor with the words AFO across the screen. "Ahh Katsuki Bakugo, welcome to the League of Villains hideout"

Bakugo looked around to find a way out, "What do you guys want!"

"We are only here to offer you an opportunity" Shigaraki got up, "We want you to willingly join the league the villians. We can offer you great power if you do"

"What makes you think I would join you guys are you kidnap me and attacked my class" Bakugo glared at Shigaraki.

"Because if you don't" in the blink of an eye, Shigaraki appeared in front of Bakugo and grabbed him by the throat with four fingers, "You will end up like your classmate, do you?"

"You bastards!" Bakugo once again tried to break free but without the use of his quirk he couldn't.

Shigaraki pulled his hand away, "What was his name again? God it all over the news…" he paced back and forth reduntitly. "Oh right I remember now it was Izuku Midoriya"

Bakugo's eyes went wide, "W-What?"

"Oh you don't believe me, maybe this will help" Shigaraki grabbed the remote for the TV hanging on the wall and changed the chanell to the news.

"_Heroes and students are mourning the loss of one of UA's brightest future heroes Izuku Midoriya. Reports have said he died protecting his class from villians that attacked the training camp where they were located. His funeral will be held today at the local cathedral, pro heros are expected to make an appearance. There has been no comment from his family but we hear that they are asking for privacy during this difficult time. People are still asking themselves how did UA allow this to happen? However there will be a press conference held by UA at a later date and hopefully they will answer some of the questions on everyone's mind." _

Bakugo couldn't believe it, "N-No there has to be some kind of mistake, he can't die. Izuku wouldn't just…" his mind went blank as he proceeded what he just heard.

"Accept it kid, your friend is gone and there isn't a damn thing you could do about it" Shigaraki said turning off the TV. "Oh it looks like your mind is broken. You must have been close with Midoriya. Master I think it's time to use _it_" He turned toward the monitor.

**"Yes I do believe this would be the perfect time to use **_**The Artifact**_, **let's see if the legend behind it is true" **said AFO. Kurogiri went into the back of the bar and pulled out a crown with the letter M on the front. **"If this works as said in the legends than the Majin Crown should make him do our bidding" **

As Kurogiri placed the Majin Crown on Bakugo, the symbol on the front began to glow. "AHHHHHHH!" Bakugo yelled out in pain, after a few seconds the M on the crown stopped glowing.

"It seems it has worked. Let's test it shall we. Bakugo jump" Shigaraki commanded. After a second Bakugo jumped as he was instructed to do so. "Good, good. We can use him to our advantage in any of our future jobs" he smiled.

**"Yes this quiet the artifact" **AFO said over the monitor.

_Present Day_

Is was now in the late evening when the cops began to show up and surround a bar, "So is this were the villians are hiding." said Gran Torino.

"**It appears so Sensei" **All Might was standing by with the police and some of the top heroes ready to raid the bar.

"If he's in there I want you to think before you act, you can't fight him here with so many police officers here. Get him away from the city then and only then can you fight him and I pray that he isn't at the other location" Gran Torino explained as All Might nodded.

"All Might we are ready" Naomasa said as he put on his bullet proof vest.

All Might nodded, **"All right Let's GO!" **he yelled as he jumped towards the wall of the building.

_Inside the Bar 2 min before_

Inside the bar was the league of villains standing around with the mind controlled Bakugo.

"How is he keep doing that!" Shigaraki said pacing back and forth scratching as his neck. "The Artifact is working but he somehow keeps breaking the mind control!"

"It could be that he is fighting back inside his mind" Kurogiri said trying to calm him down. "Yes while the explosion he caused in the morning were unfortunate, I doubt they alerted anyone."

"**Kurogiri is right son" **AFO's voice was heard through the monitor. **"We still have him under our control and that's all that matters. With the mission's we been sending Bakugo on, we now have enough resources to last us a good while" **

"Y-You're right Master, sorry I overreacted" Shigaraki finally stopped. "As long as he's here the heroes can't touch us"

"**Hmmm, what's this?" **AFO's voice seemed concinered.

"What's wrong Master?" Shigaraki asked.

"**It appears we have some company at the Nomu facility. Stay on alert Shigaraki" **AFO's voice cut out.

"Toga why do you look so sad? Is it something I did! Sorry!" Twice bowed then stood up straight. "On second thought no! I did nothing wrong!"

Toga pouted, "It's just...now that Izuku is dead I won't be able to get my hands on his blood" she smiled sadistically. "His blood was special, almost inhuman"

Just then there was a knock at the door, this made everyone in the bar stare at the door, "Pizza delivery!"

Before anyone could move a muscle the wall broke into pieces, **"SMASH!" **flying in was All Might.

While the villains were getting their bearings Kamui Woods quickly grabbed everyone with his quirk, "Tree Prison!"

Dabi just laughed, "You really think your tree's are going to work with my fire!" as he began to flare up Gran Torino flew in knocking his out.

"It's best if you stay quiet, boy" using his Jet quirk he fell back.

"**It's over Villains! Why, because we are here!" **All Might scanned the room when he saw Bakugo. **"Young Bakugo, you are safe now. Come over here, we'll get you to safty" **he didn't move. **"Young Bakugo?" **

Shigaraki laughed, "HAHAHA, he can't hear you anymore All Might"

All Might grit his teeth, **"You bastards! What did you do to him!" **

"Nothing much, just used a very special tool to make him do what we wanted. Want to see?" Shigaraki turned his head to Bakugo. "Attack All Might"

Bakugo slowly looked up at All Might, "T-Target acquired" he raised his hand ready to blast the hero.

"**Bakugo, what are you doing!" **All Might looked on in disbelief has his student fired off an explosion.

As the smoke cleared All Might stood with his arms crossed in front of him, **"I don't know what has gotten into you Bakugo but this ends now" **All Might ran towards Bakugo ready to grab him. To his surprise All Might blinked and Bakugo was no longer in front of him. **"What?!" **

"All Might behind you!" Gran Torino yelled out but it was too late. Bakugo once again raised his hands and fired at All Might.

Unable to block, All Might was sent flying across the room to the surprise of every hero present. "You heroes like it? _The Artifact _is amazing isn't?" Shigaraki asked mockily.

"**Whatever it is, Bakugo received as power up from that" **All Might pushing off against the wall. _**'That crown, it must be what's making him do this. If I can get that thing off of him, then he would surely come to his senses' **_

"Target still alive, resuming attack" Bakugo with the help of his explosions launched himself toward All Might.

Before Bakugo could get his hands up All Might disappeared from sight, only to reappear with behind Bakugo, **"I'm sorry young man but you need to come back to your senses and I get the feeling that crown on your head is the culprit" **With swipe of his hand he managed to take the crown off of Bakugo's head.

After a few seconds the shine came back into Bakugo's eyes, "Huh? Where am I?" he said looking around, "All Might? What are you doing here and why am I here?"

"**Easy young Bakugo we are here to rescue you. I know you must be scared but it's alright now we are here" **All Might smiled.

Just then a voice came from the monitor on the counter, **"Well Well Well All Might" **AFO's voice was heard. **"It seems you fate has brought you here, but unluckily for you I don't believe in fate" **Just then a black sludge appeared out from the mouths of the villains.

"**What is this!" **the black sludge began to pull in the villains as well as Bakugo. **"NO!" **All Might yelled as he tried to reach for Bakugo but he was one second too late.

"All Might!" Naomasa yelled from outside the building. As All Might peeked outside he saw that the police were being attacked by Nomu's. "Task Force B just radioed in, he's there"

All Might's eyes went wide, **"Where!?" **he yelled as he tossed aside the majin crown.

"Next city over" Nanmasa pointed, All Might nodded and in a split second he jumped away leaving everyone to fight the Nomu's.

_The Next City Over_

AFO stood above a now destroyed building, **"Such a shame. Shigaraki was finally beginning to understand what it means to commit to things. But you heroes just had to come in and ruin everything" **he turned to the fallen heroes on the floor Best jeanist laid bleeding.

Just then the Villains and Bakugo reappeared from the black sludge, "Master, you saved us" Shigaraki said catching his breath.

"**Yes I have my boy, but I fear it is only temporary" **AFO looked towards the sky, coming into view was All Might.

"**ALL FOR ONE!" **All Might rocket punch which blew back the villains and Bakugo and destroyed the nearby buildings. **"I am taking you down once and for all!" **

AFO blocked the attack much to All Might's surprise, **"This has been a long time coming All Might" **

"**That is has All For One! In the name of students and their future I will defeat you!" **Jumping back All Might gained some distance.

Far above the fight a news helicopter had found its way close to the fight, "This is Jimmy Firecracker with channel 7 news coming from the battlefield. Where All Might is fighting and unknown villain, from the looks of it this mysterious villain seems to be on par with All Might himself! Only time will tell if All Might, our symbol of peace can defeat this villain! Get us in closer our microphone can barely pick them up"

This news broadcast was quickly spreading like wildfire, even international news outlet are picking on the live stream. Uraraka and Eri were once again invited to stay with Inko, Eri was trying to watch some cartoons when it was interrupted by the fight. "Mama, Mama!" she called out.

In the other room Uraraka was helping Inko prepare dinner when she heard Eri call for her, "Yes Eri" as she walked toward her, she looked at the tv screen and froze when she saw her teacher fighting. "Oh no"

**"Talk, Talk, Talk, that's all you do. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is" **AFO's arm began to spiral into a spring and with a mighty air push he created an air blast that All Might himself began to be pushed back.

"**This won't be enough to defeat me!" **All Might charged in. **"Detroit SMASH!" **

AFO quickly activated one of his many quirks, nullifying All Might's attack. **"You like it? I can magnetic distribution, it always me to distribute any impact" **AFO smiled. **"Now that you are in close it allows me to do this" **he quickly raised his arms. **"All Mighty Push!" **

No one saw anything but the earth beginning to cave in and with such speed and began to destroy it creating a giant crater in the process. All Might stood no chance when the blast finally reached him.

"**GAHHH!" **All Might yelled as his body slid to a stop.

"**So how was that All Might, do you still wish to continue" **AFO floated above the crater he created. All Might laid on the ground motionless, **"Oh what's this? Done so soon?" **

As he laid on the ground All Might could help but think this felt so familiar, _**'Ahh I remember now...this crater is just like the one I found Midoriya in' **_

AFO flew towards All Might, **"You know this seems familiar" **he looked around, **"Yes this is just like the crater E23 died in. Such a shame, I created the ultimate clone of Izuku and yet it couldn't defeat the original" **AFO shrugged. **"His blood was so special half human and half alien amazing!" **

All Might's eyes went wide, _**'H-He created a clone of Izuku! T-That means he's the one responsible for his death!' **_his eyes turned to pure rage.

He slowly pushed himself up and stared at AFO, **"Y-You are the reason why he's dead, is that what your saying?" **AFO did move and that moment of silence gave the answer All Might was looking for. He charged in and connected with a full powered Detroit Smash and AFO's face breaking the mask he was wearing and exposing his diformed face.

_With Uraraka and Eri_

Uraraka couldn't believe it what she just heard, _'T-This villain is the reason why Deku is dead. He said a clone that's why Deku said he looked just like him' _from the kitchen Inko could hear everything. When she did she let go on the pot of spaghetti that she was carrying.

_Back with All Might_

In the smoke that followed everyone held their breath, hoping that the symbol of peace defeated the villain. However everyones dreams were shattered when they heard an evil laugh coming from inside the smoke.

"**HAHAHA is that all you got All Might?" **as the smoke cleared the whole world gasped when they saw the state All Might was in, his entire right side was deflated. **"It seems my attacked severely damaged some of your internal organs. And if memory serves me right you already have extensive damage to your organs the last time we fought" **AFO smiled as All Might fell on his knees completely reverting into his skinny form.

As smoke came off of All Might's body the camera crew in the helicopter zoomed in, getting a shot of All Might in his skinny body. "Ladies and gentlemen watching at home...it seems All Might can no longer fight. He lost"

"**Now why don't we end this All Might? Now you can join your little student in the otherworld" **AFO's arm began to change. Spikes began to appear from his arm, his muscles began to deform growing in mass. This was it, dozens of quirks packed into one ready to take down All Might once and for all.

As his giant fist grew closer to All Might, the whole world held their breath as they saw what saw coming. Just before the fist met its target a golden glow appeared from the sky, before anyone could turn to look the glow came down fast towards AFO which sent him flying with a giant shockwave of golden energy.

The camera couldn't see what happened, as All Might looked up from with in the dust to see Izuku in his Super Saiyan form with a halo above his head his golden aura flickering in the wind like candle flame, "M-Midoriya?"

In Inko's house the trio watched in awe when they saw the golden shockwave appear out of nowhere, "D-Deku? No it can't be he's dead" Uraraka said under her breath.

_Otherworld a few minutes ago_

Izuku was laying on the ground with sweat dripping from his body, "Man, this is a lot tougher than I thought it was going to be"

Just then Goku, Vegeta, and King Kai walked up to Izuku, "He's improving so much, I wouldn't be surprised if he would one day surpasses the both on you" King Kai commented.

Vegeta scoffed, "Not if he keeps this up. Get up Izuku! We are getting back to training"

Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "Hey come on Vegeta, let him rest a bit. Actually Izuku, your teacher is All Might right?"

Izuku got up, "Yeah, why what's going on?" the two saiyans looked at King Kai.

"I think it's better if I saw you. Place a hand on my back" he turned around so Izuku could place his hand, which he did. "Good now close your eyes and focus on what you see"

Closing his eyes Izuku began to see something, "A city? But there is a giant crater in the middle of it"

"Good now zoom in, use your mind to get a clearer picture" King Kai explained.

Taking a deep breath Izuku did just that, "I-Is that All Might?! Who is he fighting, I never seen that villian before"

"That is the villain known as All For One" King Kai explained, "He's the one who have All Might that nasty scar in his stomach. And by the looks of things he's going to die"

"What! He can't die, we have to help him!" Izuku yelled at Goku and Vegeta.

"Sorry but we can't, we are dead remember" Goku said pointing at his halo ring.

Izuku paced back and forth when he got an idea, "I know! I'll use instant transmission to help him!"

"You can't" King Kai spoke up. "You are dead, the dead can't interact with the living. It goes against all the laws of heaven and hell"

Placing his hand on King Kai once again, Izuku saw what was happening. His skinny form was now out in the open, the whole world knew his secret. Then a nightmare, Izuku saw AFO's mutated arm began to fly towards All Might ready to end him once and for all. "Enough!" Izuku snapped transforming into a super saiyan pushing King Kai away, "I'm going!"

Izuku placed two fingers on his forehead and in an instant he was gone, "Izuku no!" King Kai yelled but it was too late he was gone. "Why does this seem familiar" he said turning to Goku.

_With All Might _

"M-Midoriya!?" All Might couldn't believe it, his dead student was standing before him. "Is it really you, Midoriya?"

Turning around Izuku smiled, "Hey All Might. Need a hand" extending out a hand.

All Might grabbed his arm pulling himself up, "It looks like your having a bad day All Might"

"I-I can't fight anymore, I let you down and now I'm letting the whole world down" he hung his head down low.

"Listen All Might, me dying was not your fault. It was my choice to fight him, but right now you need to defeat him. I'm counting on you, no the whole world is counting on you" Izuku said as his body began to fade away.

"B-But my power?" he said looked up.

Izuku placed his fist on All Might's chest, "This should do the trick" the golden glow of energy began to flow from Izuku into All Might. "I'll give you a fraction of my power however this power won't last long, so give it your all"

He could feel it the energy beginning to course into him, "Amazing, this power is off the charts...I feel like I can go **Plus Ultra!" **All Might said striking a pose as the golden energy surrounded him. **"Thank You Midoriya, with this I know I can defeat him" **

Izuku's body was almost transparent as this point, "Give him hell All Might. Before I forget tell Uraraka sorry for knocking her out. Oh right and the dragon balls..." before he could finish he disappeared.

On the other side of the crater AFO was starting to get up after the hit Izuku connected with, **"What the hell was that? It feels like I was hit by a truck" **looking around he found no one else on the battlefield, except a now glowing buff All Might. _**'Not good I better Shigaraki and the others out of here' **_ he placed a finger on his head.

On the outskirts of the crater Bakugo and Shigaraki along with the other villains were trying to corner Bakugo but he wasn't making it easy for them. "You bastard why don't you just come back with us"

"I'd rather die than join up with you guys ever again!" Bakugo growled as he blasted away Twice. _'Damn it I won't be able to hold them back forever, I need help!' _

Just then Shigaraki stooped, _**'My boy do you hear me?' **_AFO was speaking directly into his head. "S-Sir!"

'_**Listen we don't have much time, in order to fulfill our wishes you must keep on moving forward' **_Just then a portal opened up behind Shigaraki.

Shigaraki knew what this meant, "Wait master we can help you! Please"

_**'I believe in you Shigaraki, make your dreams reality' **_from inside the black portal a strange black rope pulled on the villians, dragging them into the portal and disappear.

Leaving Bakugo behind her could only scratch his head as to what just happened, "Well that was...interesting at least they are gone now"

With All Might fully powered thanks to Izuku, it was time, **"All For One! This ends now" **All Might ran towards AFO.

"**No one knows that better than I do, RAGHHH!" **once again transforming his arm he ran at All Might.

As the two heavy hitters ran towards each other All Might could feel Izuku's power flowing in him, _**'So much power and this is only a fraction of what Midoriya is capable of. This time Midoriya I will not fail you' **_

"**For the sake of the world! UA! My Students! And for the memory of Midoriya! You're finished! HAAAAAA!" **as the two giant first met the shock wave sent the helicopter spinning away. The surrounding buildings in a 10 mile radius has severe damage inflicted on them.

In the aftermath, there was one clear winner, one person still standing. The helicopter stabilized itself and getting in close they saw him. All Might had won! There he stood over the now defeated All For One. As All Might tried to catch his breath AFO spoke, **"Y-You know, after this your career is over. The embers within you no longer burn" **

Coughing out blood All Might struggled to get the words out, **"You're right. But what I am can never be erased. My time as a hero ends here, but there's is still beginning. Someone will take my place.." **All Might whipped the blood off of his lip. _**'I pray that Mirio could become the next symbol' **_

Both All Might and Bakugo were taken to the hospital to have their wounds treated. Bakugo would be released early but had to stay with the police for a while longer to give them a report on what he went through.

_The OtherWorld_

Having broken the rules of Heaven and Hell Izuku had to travel once again to King Kai's planet but with instant transmission, he got there in no time. When he arrived at King Kai was not happy, "You're an idiot just like him," he said pointing at Goku.

"S-Sorry" Izuku said rubbing the back of his head. "I couldn't just let him die"

"What done is done, there is nothing else we can do about it now" King Kai sighed. "There is still something we have to talk about Izuku"

"Alright, shoot" Izuku stood up straight.

"There is a reason why we are training you Izuku, it's about time you know why" said Goku with a serious look on his face.

**AN: **_Sorry for the late upload I almost wasn't going to upload tonight. I wasn't feeling all that well this week but somehow I got it out. Sorry if the quality is shit... Also I need sudjections on which direction you would like to see this story go. I am open to any and all suggestions I have a general idea on where I want to take it but I need some ideas. _


	26. Chapter 26: Come Back?

**AN: **_First I would like to apologize for the late upload Second thank you all so much for reading my story! Love you all and I hope you enjoy! _

_Come Back _

Following the aftermath of All Might's fight left a huge hole in the hero society, All Might had announced his retirement. While this did catch the headlines, it wasn't the only thing that did. The news helicopter captured the seemily dead Izuku standing in front of All Might during the battle. Everyone wanted to know what was going on and so did his classmates.

Bakugo still refused to believe that Izuku was dead, that is until he was taken to his grave. For the first time since he was a child, Bakugo cried falling to his knees in front of the tombstone. "Y-You idiot!"

Now back with the rest of his classmates All Might felt that it was time to tell them about the night of the fight. Everyone gathered in the living room where All Might, Aizawa and Nezu waited for them.

"Well seeing that everyone is here, we can get started. As many of you know I fought a villain recently and I am officially retired" All Might said with bandages wrapped over his head and arms. "What I am about to say may sound crazy but as many of you saw...During the fight Midoriya helped me"

The class was in disbelief, many of them thought they were just hallucinating but since All Might saw him too they had to believe him. "I don't know how but it's true. H-He told me to not blame myself for his death. But I can't stop thinking about how I could have done more…"

Just then Uraraka walked up to All Might with Eri in her arms, "Deku idolized you All Might. He would want to see you like this, moping around like this. Trying to blame yourself won't help anyone, if you want to help then live. Keep living for him, for your students that still need you" she smiled as the defeated hero.

Seeing her smile brought back memories of when he was up and coming hero, "Thank you Uraraka, you're right"

"Now that that's done you all have to study. Your provisional licence exams are coming up real soon, you won't have time to relax anytime soon so get ready" Mr. Aizawa said smiling. "Now off you go tomorrow we start school like normal"

As everyone began to leave Nezu spoke up, "Not you Uraraka" she looked back at him. "We still something we need to discuss with you" the whole class turned to look at her. "Alone"

Uraraka turned to her class, "Momo can you take care of Eri for a bit" Momo nodded as she followed the trio into the kitchen. "So what's this about?"

"Uraraka, do you still have the ball that was in Midoriya's room?" said Aizawa.

Uraraka pulled out the dragon ball she turned it into a necklace, "Always keep it on me, why?"

"When Midoriya appeared he mentioned something called the dragon balls. I believe that is what he was talking about" All Might pointed at the ball.

"And if Izuku mentioned it then must be of great importance, meaning we need to find the other 6 the mystery person stole" Nezu said hopping off the chair.

"But there is nothing we can do unless we have some sort of radar or something" she said looking at the dragon ball.

Just then someone walked into the walked the kitchen, "I may be able to help with that" Hatsume said walking in wearing her workshop cloths.

"Mei Hatsume, from the support course. You said you can help locating the dragon balls?" Aizawa said looking tired as all heck.

"Yes, my great grandmother knew about the dragon balls and she created a sort of radar to find them" she said pulling out a circular device.

"Your saying that little device can locate the other 6?" said All Might.

"Yes, let's see" Hatsume fiddled with the device. "Each ball emits a small electrical magnetic pulse too small for other devices but with this I can hone in on the pulse"

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep _"Let's see there one right here and...What that doesn't sense?"

"What is it Hatsume" Nezu asked.

"It says the other 6 are located 8,000 meters (~26,000 ft) in the air?" She said scratching his head. "Something must be wrong" Hatsume shook the radar a bit.

"No I think it's right" Uraraka cut in. "The person who stole the other 6 could fly and used the same type of energy blasts that Deku used. So it isn't that far fetched that this person could be this high up in the air"

"You're right Uraraka but why are these dragon balls so important?" All Might said scratching his head.

"They can grant any wish you want" Hatsume said to the shock of everyone. "According to my great grandmothers notes, they can grant any wish. That is why they are so hard to find, the mystery person who stole the other 6 must know what they do"

Uraraka's eyes went wide, _'Any wish!? Does that mean it can bring back the dead? Maybe…' _

"I never knew such an item existed! Where did they come from?" Mr. Aizawa

"Answers for another day" said Nezu. "Right now you need to take it easy," he said pointing at All Might. "And you need to get ready for provisional exam. Hatsume hold onto that radar we will contact you later at a later date" everyone nodded and went on their own.

Uraraka caught up to Hatsume as she left the building, "Hey Hatsume" she turned to see her running after her. "C-Can you tell me the coordinates of the other 6"

"Why?...Wait...You're planning to go after the other six aren't you?" Uraraka said nothing. "Fine but under one condition"

"Which is?" Uraraka asked raising and brow.

"You take me with you. If this mystery person knows about the dragon balls then there is a chance they know about my great grandmother"

"Fine...We will leave on Saturday" they both nodded and went their separate ways.

Back inside All Might, Aizawa and Nezu were still standing around, "You didn't tell her what we knew?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

"No not yet" Nezu said as he walked towards the exit. "Lucky for use that part was barely audible but we still need to gather more information before we confront them"

"Sir, do you think this is the right course of action? I mean he did save my life" said All Might.

"Yes, if Midoriya truly wasn't fully human then that means there are others just like him. And they may not be as heroic as he was. You saw the crater he left, what if they are just as strong as Midoriya. Or worse, what if they are even stronger do you honestly believe we can take them on?" Nezu walked out of the dorms.

Unknown to anyone just outside the kitchen Bakugo stood leaning against the wall, he heard it all. _'She's going after the so called dragon balls isn't she' _

_King Kai's planet _

Izuku was sparring against Vegeta, try as he could, he couldn't seem to land a hit on Vegeta. "Your footwork is sloppy and you lose focus to easy" he said tripping Izuku which made him eat dirt.

"J-Just how strong are you" Izuku said out of breath.

"Stronger than you will ever be" Vegeta huffed. "Listen kid, your Saiyan blood is special, my guess it's because of those things you call quirks. Some mutation must have occurred to give you some much potential. If you want any hope of defeating the upcoming enemy you need to get stronger"

"Vegeta is right...if you want the world to survive then you need to become stronger" Goku said coming out of King Kai's house.

"Right...anyway I thought you said I was going to be revived, when is that going to happen?" Izuku said getting up.

"About that, Dende was supposed to do that but he ran into some problems" Goku laughed nervously.

"It's your girlfriend, she stopped Dende from getting all 7 of the dragon balls" said Vegeta.

"Uraraka? But why would she…" Izuku's eyes went wide. "I never told her about the dragon balls…and they were in my room at UA...she must have thought he was trying to steal them!"

"It's fine Midoriya, Dende will eventually get the dragon balls. For now we need to focus on controlling your new power" Goku said trying to make him feel better.

"I guess you're right, it's not like things can get any worse" Izuku would soon regret those words for things will get worse but not for him but for the people of earth.

_With Uraraka_

The week had come and gone and it was now the Saturday, the day she was to go out and find the dragon balls. "Come on Eri time to wake up" with Eri in her arms, she tried to sneak out early in the morning but was startled to find Bakugo waiting for her outside. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard everything" he walked up to her, "You want to use these dragon balls to bring him back, don't you?" he eyed down the dragon ball around her neck.

"Yes" she said look up to him since he was taller than she was.

"I see" Bakugo turned away and began to walk away from the dorms. "Well come on, we still have to meet up with that Hatsume girl" Uraraka nodded and quickly followed after him.

After meeting up with Hatsume the group of now four got on a train that took them to the countryside. They walked a couple of miles into the forest until they came upon a giant pillar that seemed to have no end. "So this is where the other 6 dragon balls are?" Hatsume said looking up into the sky.

Suddenly the dragon ball around Uraraka's neck began to glow, "This is it" she said holding the ball.

"Alright then let's go" Bakugo said pulling up his sleeves.

"You don't actually want to climb that thing do you?" asked Hatsume.

"Yeah? I mean what else can we do" he started to climb up the tower.

"You do know I can use my quirk and we can just float up there and with the help of your quirk we can rocket ourselves" said Uraraka almost mockily.

"W-Well I guess we can do that too" Bakugo blushed embarrassed that he did not think of that.

Activating her quirk on the both of them Bakugo and Hatsume began to float upwards, "Ready Eri?" she asked holding onto Eri.

"Ready mama" with a nod Uraraka activated her quirk on herself and pushed off the ground to meet the others.

"Bakugo grab onto Hatsume and Hatsume hold onto us, when you are ready Bakugo use your quirk and get us up there" Uraraka yelled.

Bakugo smiled, "I thought you never ask" with a loud bang they were off, climbing higher and higher into the sky.

After 5 minutes Hatsume suddenly yelled out, "Guys something is coming into view" she used her quirk Zoom to see farther into the sky. Sure enough something was starting to come into view, it looked like a building? As they floated past it they noticed that the inside was completely destroyed, it looked like a tornado passed through the place.

"We have to go higher!" Hatsume yelled, Bakugo let out another explosion shooting them higher into the sky. A few seconds passed and other bigger building, as they floated passed it they saw that it was a flat surface. With an explosion Bakugo managed to push them over the tower, where Uraraka deactivated her quirk.

What they found amazed them, there was a giant mansion on the top of this tower way up in the sky. "Amazing how did someone manage to build something like this?" Hatsume asked.

"Mama this place is amazing" Eri said jumping with excitement.

"I-I know so this is where the other dragon balls are located" Uraraka said as they walked closer towards the mansion.

Just then something began to walk out of the mansion, "My my my, what do we have here?" from inside the shows of the mansion Dende began to reveal himself. "It looks like we have some visitors" everyone put their guard up when they saw the figure emurge, Eri hid behind Uraraka.

Bakugo readied himself, "Who are you!"

"I should be asking you the same question you come into my home and you intend to fight me, that seems rather rude don't you think?" Dende fully showed himself to the surprise of the group.

Not knowing what to do Uraraka was the first to speak, "Y-You're right we are sorry but we came to find something that was stolen"

"Oh? And what might that be?" Dende asked.

"This" Uraraka pulled out the dragon ball. "We came here looking for the dragon balls. My late boyfriend had 7 of these but someone stole the other 6"

"Oh I know, because I was the one who stole them"

"W-What?" Uraraka eyes went wide.

"Yes you see, I was the one who created them and well you see I needed the last one to make a wish" Dende began to walk towards Uraraka. "Now that the other dragon ball is here I can finally make my wish"

"Stay back!" she yelled guarding both the dragon ball and Eri. _'I can't let him take the ball!' _

"Bakugo think fast" she threw the ball at Bakugo, who caught it.

"I will get that ball one way or another. The world needs it's protector back!" Dende's aura flared out and flew at Bakugo.

"Hatsume catch" dropping the radar she caught the ball.

"Idiots" changing direction he fired a blast at Hatsume losing her balance she dropped the ball. As the ball rolled to a stop in between Uraraka and Dende, they both locked eyes and without a second thought they both jumped at the ball.

"Give me the ball!" Uraraka yelled as she wrestled for the ball.

"Round face!" Bakugo yelled as he ran towards her to get Dende off of her.

"Back off" Dende said as he fired a blast at his feet knocking him back.

In the ensuing fight the ball managed to rolled towards Eri which stopped at her feet, "Eri! Take the ball" as Eri stared at the ball the horn on her head began to glow brighter and brighter. "Eri?"

Eri picked up the ball, "Mama?" suddenly a surge of power pulsed out of the ball and her horn. Knocking both Dende and Uraraka off of each other.

"What is this power!?" Dende said shielding his eyes from the blast. "Tell her to drop it!" he yelled at Uraraka.

"Eri! Drop the ball!" she yelled but Eri could not hear her. "Drop the ball! Eri!"

As Bakugo began to get up he saw what was happening without giving it a second thought he blasted himself towards Eri. And with a quick swipe, he knocked the ball out of Eri's hand.

Uraraka quickly ran towards Eri to check on her, "Eri are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Mama? I'm fine but my head hurts" she said grabbing her head. Wrapping her arms around Eri she tried to comfort her, just then Dende walked up to her.

Dende kneeled down, "Here let me help" he raised his hand above Eri. Suddenly energy began to cover Eri in an orange wave glow. "That should do it, I heard your name was Eri?"

"Y-yes" she nodded. "Thank you mister"

Dende smiled, "You're welcome, call me Dende" he said getting up.

"Now then, now that I got what I wanted, I think it's time for you to go" Dende said revealing that he had the dragon ball.

"When did you?" Uraraka looked in shock as Dende began to walk away. "No give it back! We need it to bring him back! We need to bring back Deku!" She yelled as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Dende stopped when heard that name, "Did you say Deku?"

"Yes, he died recently and I heard the dragon balls could grant any wish" Uraraka said wiping away a tear.

"I see, it seems like there has been some sort of misunderstanding. You want to bring back the one you call Deku, but you see I'm trying to bring back the same person" The group couldn't believe it.

"You mean to tell us you want to bring back Izuku Midoriya?" Hatsume asked.

"Yes actually" Dende said as calm as ever.

"Then why steal them!" Bakugo yelled.

"If I told you back then would you have believed me?" silence. "Exactly, to make sure no one else got involved I tried to steal them but I caught by her" he pointed at Uraraka. "After that you began to wear the ball around your neck making my job of taking it a lot harder" Dende sighed. "It doesn't matter now, come on we need to bring him back right away" he turned and walked towards the mansion.

The group looked at each other not knowing what to do, after a few seconds Uraraka nodded and followed Dende inside the rest would follow as well. Dende brought them a cup of tea, "I must apologize for my behavior earlier, I thought you were going to make a selfish wish"

"N-No it okay, truth be told we thought you were a villain" Uraraka said scratching her head.

"Yes you see the less people know about the dragon balls then less chance of them being misused becomes" Dende explained.

"Makes sense if you ask me" Bakugo cut in. "If people found out about them then there would be a massive manhunt for them"

"Precisely, once we use the dragon balls they will scatter across the world. Once they do, I will go and search for them once again and have them on the lookout where no one can use them again" Dende said taking a sip of his tea.

"When can we make a wish?" Uraraka asked.

"Now that the final dragon ball is here? Right now if you want to" Dende got up from his seat. "Shall we?"

The group got up and followed him outside, _'This is it, we are going to bring back Deku' _

_King Kai's Planet_

The three saiyans were sitting on the floor enjoying their final meal together, "Well Izuku, it looks like you are going to be revived soon" Goku said slippering down some noodles.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just want to thank both of you for training me. With this new power I know I can protect my loved ones now" Izuku looked down at the now empty bowl of rice.

"Yes you are stronger now but remember you can always get stronger" said Vegeta. "Never forget who you are Midoriya, you are part of the proud saiyan race but you are also human. You will fail it's up to you if you choose to learn from those failures" placing a hand on his shoulder.

Goku could only look in amazement at Vegeta, "Wow Vegeta I never knew you could be so...supportive"

Vegeta blushed, "I-Idiot I was only saying it so he won't blow himself up anymore" Izuku and Goku laughed here was the prince of all saiyans trying to give advice.

Goku grabbed another meatbun, "Vegeta is right though and if I could add something. Don't become over confident in a fight, trust be I've put the world in danger multiple times because I didn't finish off an opponent quickly"

Izuku awkwardly smiled just then King Kai walked up to the group. "Izuku it's time" Izuku nodded as he stood up he bowed towards the two saiyans.

"I won't forget my time here thank you for teaching me so much" Izuku smiled as the halo over his head disappeared. "Wow looks like I'm alive again…" Izuku stopped when he felt a pulse throughout his body, second by second is got louder and faster. "W-What's going on?" he said as he fell to his knees clutching onto his heart

"Midoriya!" Goku rushed to help him from falling flat on the ground. "Owww hot" when Goku placed a hand on his back it felt as if he was touching lava.

"Kakarot, what is happening to the boy?" Vegeta said with worry.

"I don't know but his power is fluctuating like crazy. King Kai what's going on?" Goku turned to King Kai for answers.

"I-I don't know it's as if he's getting possesed" King Kai's eyes went wide. "Oh no, Goku! Vegeta! Get away from him right now!" he tried to warn the two but it was too late. Izuku's Ki erupted pushing both saiyans away from him. As the pair looked at Izuku they noticed his aura changed to a dark black color, his eyes no no longer had the emerald green color rather it turned blank white but what shocked them the most was the tail. Izuku had grown back his tail. "Stop him! We can't let him…" he was cut off when Izuku teleported away. "Damn it they wished him back on earth"

Getting off the ground Goku and Vegeta didn't know what was going on, "King Kai what just happened?" they asked.

As sweat dripped from his forehead King Kai's voice trembled, "Something happened with the dragon balls when he was being revived. It seems Izuku has reverted back to his saiyans roots, the Midoriya we just saw was not the same we knew. His human memories and personality are gone, the only thing left is his saiyan heritage. In other words pure evil…"

_The Lookout Moments Ago_

Dende led the group outside of the mansion with the other 6 dragon balls, placing the 6 on the ground he turned to Uraraka, "Place the final one next to the other ones"

Uraraka nodded and placed the final dragon ball with the rest, _'Please let this work' _

"Good now we can begin" Dende faced the dragon balls once again and raised his hands to the air. "Arise SHENRON!" the dragon balls began to glow but something was wrong, the dragon balls began to float in the air, "What is this? This has never happened before" he took a step back.

Suddenly the dragon balls flew towards Eri who raised her hands to block the ball from hitting her but it never did. Stopping just short of hitting her the dragon balls began to circle around her, "Mama what's happening" she said scared.

"Eri!" Uraraka tried to push past the dragon balls only to have an electric shock hitting her. "Dende what's going on!"

"I don't know! This doesn't happen…" Suddenly the sky turned black which covered the land for hundreds of miles. All Might and the rest of UA saw the sky turn pitch black. "He's here" from inside the dragon balls Shenron appeared.

The group couldn't believe it, a giant dragon emerged from the dragon balls, "It's a dragon!" Hatsume yelled in excitement.

Dende noticed something was off, Shenron's eyes were usually red but this time they were black. **"I am the eternal Dragon! I shall grant you one wish! **

"A-Amazing" Bakugo's jaw dropped to the floor. However Uraraka was still trying to get Eri free with no evail.

"Shenron! We wish to bring back the one called Izuku Midoriya and bring him here." Dende yelled at the dragon.

Shenrons eyes pulsated, **"Your wish has been granted! Farewell" **the dragon balls began to spin around Eri faster and faster until they rocket towards the sky and desperced. The sun once again returned, but to everyone horror Eri fell to the floor unconscious.

"Eri!" Uraraka yelled as she ran towards her. "Eri wake up please" her worry quickly turned to horror when a giant beam of black energy crashed into the Lookout shaking it.

"What the hell was hell was that?!" Hatsume yelled as she struggled to regain her balance.

Dende looked on in horror at the black energy, "Oh no"

As the black aura disappeared Izuku stood before the group not moving. Uraraka looked up to see him, "D-Deku?" she stood up and began to walk towards him. "I-It actually worked!" tears fell from her face. "You're alive I can't believe it!"

Bakugo looked on stunned seeing his dead friend alive once again but then he noticed his eyes and a tail?, _'Something is wrong!' _

"Uraraka get away from him!" Dende yelled snapping Bakugo out of his train of thought. "That is not Izuku!" she stopped right in front of him.

She turned to Dende then back to Izuku only to him to see him smile evilly. In the blink of an eye Uraraka was sent flying back with a backhand from Izuku. Bakugo quickly caught her from hitting the floor, "Deku you bastard! What do you think you're doing!"

"Hahaha I don't know who this Deku but unless you want to die stay out of my way. This world is mine for the taking!" letting his black aura explode out he took off into the sky and towards the surface.

Uraraka looked on in horror, this was not him, this was not the Deku she knew, "What happened?"

"I don't know" Bakugo said letting her stand on her feet.

"H-His energy" they all looked at Dende who was shaking in fear. "I-It was pure evil. The dragon balls, something must have gone wrong...Wait" Dende walked towards Eri, placing a hand over her body he focused onto her Ki.

"Just as I thought, it's faint but it's there. There is an evil Ki within this child, she must have...no they should have been gone long ago...unless someone in her past had prior exposure to them" Dende pulled out the evil Ki within her, which manifested in a black energy ball. He quickly crushed the energy, making sure it can no longer cause any harm.

"Dende what happened to Deku!?" Uraraka yelled at Dende.

"The Ki I pulled out of Eri was something from the past, the remanence of the shadow dragons. Long ago the dragon balls were being used too much and evil energy began to form within them. They corrupted and turned into dragons, each with immense power. When Eri touched the ball it transformed most of the evil energy within her to the dragon balls. Every energy needs source and this source found its way into Midoriya, corrupting his mind. What frightens me the most is that his human side is no longer there, now it's only his saiyan side" Dende walked to the edge of the Lookout and looked down. "I fear we may have just unleashed something dangerous into this world"

**AN: **_Dun Dun DUN! The evil saiyan has awoken! Plot twist! Stay tuned to see what happens! _


	27. Chapter 27: Plan

**AN: **_Let me clear something up real quick about the story line someone asked if this was the GT or Super. My answer is Super, I just used ideas from GT to help future the story that's all. Thank You all for reading my story! Hope you enjoy it! Also thank you for 200 favorites! _

Plan

The group could only stare as Izuku took off towards the surface, not knowing what his next move would be. "We need to warn the teachers," said Bakugo.

"And do what? Midoriya is too strong for anyone to take on, if only All Might was still able to fight we may have had a chance" said Hatsume.

Uraraka walked to the still unconscious Eri and picked her up, "Bakugo is right, we need to head back to UA. Maybe there is something we can do to stop Deku" she turned to Dende. "Will you come back with us to explain the situation?"

"I...normally a guardian can't leave The Lookout but given the situation I must. Very well let's go" After making it down the tower the two returned to UA it was now night time and when they walked closer to the school they found the campus surrounded by police and pro heroes.

"Bakugo! Uraraka! Hatsume! Where have you been!" Aizawa yelled, running towards them with his arm in a sling. To the shock of the group the front gate that once stood was destroyed into pieces. "You two" he pointed at Uraraka and Eri. "You're coming with me now" he looked up to see Dende. "I know you...yeah you were the pro hero Midoriya went to intern with"

"Mr. Aizawa what happened here?" Bakugo asked.

Aizawa sighed, "We were attacked"

'_Oh no he didn't' _Uraraka thought as she was practically dragged by Mr. Aizawa.

"By Izuku Midoriya" the look on the group's faces said it all.

_Moments Ago_

"Well that concludes the meeting everyone" Nezu said putting down a stack of papers.

"Sir about the matter of the provisional license exams"said All Might wearing an oversized suit.

"Yes about that…." ***BOOM* **the building they were in shook. "What in the world was that!?" Nezu asked as he took cover under the table.

A few seconds later Power Loader ran into the room, "Sir we are under attack!"

The heroes began to pick themselves up off the floor, "Who would be dumb enough to attack a school full of heroes!?" asked Aizawa.

PowerLoader paused for a second, "I-It's Izuku Midoriya"

All Might couldn't believe it, "That's impossible Midoriya is dead"

Before he could say anything else Powerloader was hit by a Ki blast burning his costume and knocking him out. From the smoke a figure began to take shape, every teacher readied themselves for a fight.

Stepping out of the smoke Izuku began to show himself, much to the horror of his teachers, "So this is where you've been hiding."

"M-Midoriya?" All Might's eyes went wide.

"Who's that? I have no idea who you are talking about" Midoriya's voice was cold and dark.

"You-You are supposed to be dead! How are you alive?!" Midnight yelled

"Izuku Midoriya is dead, what you are seeing now is his Saiyan side" He smiled evilly.

"What the hell is a Saiyan?" Present Mic asked.

"You can ask him later!" Snipe said pulling out his guns and emptied his guns on Izuku.

Izuku moved faster than anyone in the room could see catching every shot fired, opening his hand bullets began to fall hitting the floor.

"You don't need to know, but you should listen to this. This planet is now mine, don't get in my way or else. This will be your first and only warning"

"Or else what?" Nezu asked.

"Or else this" raising his arm up he created a massive Ki explosion which collapsed the building on the heroes. "Like I said this is your only warning, who ever tries to stop me...dies" Izuku jumped through the room and out into the night sky.

_Present Time_

"It's worse than I thought," Dende said.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Is there something you want to fill me in on?"

"Yes but not just you. Bring me to whoever is in charge here, then I will explain the situation" said Dende.

"Very well. Hatsume you are to go back to the support division. Bakugo and Uraraka take Eri back to the dorms…" Aizawa was cut off.

"They come with me" Dende said pointing at Bakugo, Uraraka, and Eri. Aizawa didn't want to put them through what was to come but in times like these there was no other choice.

"Very well let's go" as they walked Uraraka could only look in shock with the destruction around her. In front of her the main building was still intact but some of the floors were blown off, to her left was the the gyms were almost completely destroyed only a few pillars were still standing, and to her right were the dorms seemingly untouched. _'He avoided attacking the dorms why?' _

The two students were taken into a secret conference room under UA's main building, inside was Naomasa representing the police, All Might, Nezu, Aizawa, and every teacher in UA. "Thank you all for coming, now let's get down to business. As we just experienced a few moments ago we were attacked by Izuku Midoriya and well to summarize he gave us an ultimatum" Nezu explained as he turned to Dende. "I believe Aizawa said you can explain something? Like how Izuku Midoriya is alive?"

Dende stood up, "Yes, however what I am about to tell you must stay between those who are present in this room. If word get out of this there could be mass panic"

"I assure you Dende was it? Everything you share here will not be shared with anyone else unless it's absolutely necessary" Nezu tried to reassure Dende.

"Very well, as you know Midoriya was resurrected via something called the Dragon Balls which I am the creators of. These dragon balls possess magical power, they have the power to grant any wish the user desires. I used the dragon balls to wish Midoriya back to life" Everyone's eyes couldn't believe it, something so powerful actually existed.

All Might slammed his hand on the table, "You WHAT! Why would you do something like that! You decided to play God! Who gave you the right!?"

"I told him to make the wish" All Might turned to the voice only to find Uraraka staring at him. "I-I thought if the rumor was true then we can bring him back" tears began to fall from her face. "I just wanted him back" she hung her head low.

All Might's rage quelled, "As I was saying, I wished him back but something happened. The dragon balls were corrupted and brought forth what you all saw. Izuku wasn't your typical person, you see he was actually a saiyan hybrid, meaning half human and half saiyan."

The heroes began to mutter, "You're saying Izuku wasn't fully human?" Naomasa aked.

Dende nodded, "Yes, his mother is human but his father was a saiyan. The saiyans are an alien race that prided themselves in being the strongest in the known universe. They are a proud and violente race but as you saw Izuku was not before this happened. When we made the wish to revive him something went wrong and he reverted to his primal saiyan instincts. What he strives for now is the total conquest of this planet"

The room fell silent, "Is there anything we can do?" asked All Might.

"There are a few things but whatever it is we decide to do we have to do it quickly. Right now Izuku is not a full power, the reason being is his tail. A saiyan's tail suppresses their power, right now I'd say he is at half of his original power. If he removes his tail then he will regain his power, once that happened this planet is doomed for. Also his tail is also his greatest weakness, if we manage to get hold of it and squeeze, it will cause unbelievable pain. However getting close enough to him is virtually impossible" the heroes stayed silent.

"It seems we have no other choice, Aizawa, Naomasa it's time" Nezu said with a serious look on his face.

Aizawa's eyes widened, "Sir are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yes. Activate the contingency plan for Izuku Midoriya code name: _**Final Stand**_**. **Alert all heroes that we have an Omega Level threat" they nodded.

However All Might was confused, "Sir what's _**Final Stand?**_"

With a heavy heart Nezu looked around the room, "_Final Stand _is a contingency plan I came up with in the case that Midoriya should become a villain. Should we ever need to….eliminate Midoriya"

Uraraka and Bakugo couldn't believe what they just heard, "You what! You made a plan to kill Deku! What kind of sick bastard are you!" Bakugo yelled at Nezu.

Nezu could only look away, "It was necessary. If Midoriya ever turned evil, we would stand no chance. Do you honestly believe I would make this type of plan without reason?"

"Still it is still a breach of Deku's trust in you...in this school!" Uraraka yelled at Nezu. "How many heroes do you have on your list!"

"Every single one that has graduated from UA. Those who graduate from UA are among the most powerful and skilled heroes in the world, this makes them dangerous if they fall prey to a mind control quirk. I made the hard choice so others wouldn't have to" Nezu said, looking at the desk.

"So what's your plan? How do you plan on taking Midoriya down?" Asked Midnight.

"As we speak David Shield on I-Island is developing a weapon capable of taking down Midoriya. It is a bullet made of Kachi Katchin a stronger version of Katchin, it would be fired from a railgun that Shield has specifically designed for this use"

"When will it be ready?" asked Nanomasa.

"In a few days. But I fear it won't be enough time" Nezu said with a sad look on his face. "For now we need to warn the other schools and as difficult as it sounds we need to warn the government. We need to fortify our defences, if he attacks again we will be ready"

After the meeting was over Dende went to talk with Bakugo and Eri, "If their plan fails there will be little we can do. So I have a proposition for you two, let me teach you how to use your Ki. It won't be enough to stop Izuku but it would give us a better chance"

They looked at each other and both nodded, "We'll do it"

Dende smiled, "Good this could take some time so I'll ask if I can stay here at the school to teach you" as Dende went off to find Nezu, Uraraka thought back to a time before this all happened. A time when the person she loved wasn't evil, a time when it was just the three of them. _'How did things get so messed up, i-is this my fault for wanting him back…' _

_With Izuku _

Izuku landed outside the city on top of a mountain, "It seems you still have some fight left in you don't you. That blast was meant to kill the heroes back there but you stopped me" he said to someone who wasn't there. "That will be the last time you do that, your mind and body are mine now"

Inside the mind of Izuku, the real Izuku was chained above a volcanic pool of lava, "I will keep on trying! I will have my body back!"

Suddenly the evil Izuku appeared in front of the real Izuku, "Is that what you think? You can't fight what I am...what we are. This is our true nature, we were conquers once. Whether you like it or not this planet will be mine" Izuku stared at his evil side with rage.

"I'd rather die again than have you hurt my friends!" Izuku said struggling with the chains.

_One week later_

The evil Izuku would spend little time taking out those who would pose a problem for his future plans. He targeted the military first, destroying bases and military installations but to the shock of every hero there were no fatalities. Still the military had enough, one day they found Izuku resting deep within the forest with little time to act they sent in the missle to try to take him down. As the missile rained down Izuku woke up and flew towards it which he caught in mid-air.

"I-Impossible! He caught the missle!" One of the generals yelled, as he saw what was going on through a drone.

Just then Izuku appeared in front of the drone waving around the missle, "Nice try general" he smiled evilly. "My turn" with a mighty swing he threw the missle back towards the base.

"Everyone get to the bunkers!" ordered the general as the screen showed the missle closing in on them. With a large explosion the entire base was annihilated destroying the remaining missiles. Everyone on the base managed to get into the bunkers on time as they emerged from the bunker they saw that there was nothing left to the base.

"My God" the general knew there was no stopping Izuku at least not with weapons. "Sargent, get me the prime minister on the phone now! I fear we have to do the unthinkable…"

_UA Dorms_

It has now been two weeks since Izuku's resurrection and in that short period he managed to cripple world defences. First Japan, Russia, China, The US, France, Germany, and the United Kingdom. Only a few countries remained untouched only because they offered to surrender to Izuku before he attacked. In a unspeakable vote the world council had put a 2 billion bounty on Izuku's head.

All hero schools in Japan closed due to the attacks around the world, this meant the provisional hero license test was put on hold until further notice. Bakugo spent every second he could with Dende training how to use his Ki, the news of Izuku taking over the world hit him the hardest. Class 1A on the other hand was devastated, their friend now threatened to take over the world and he was only a few days away from doing it.

"Is this how things are meant to be?" asked Iida as everyone was sitting down for dinner.

"It can't be, there has to be something we can do" said Mina.

"As terrible as it sounds I think things could be worse. As of now Izuku hasn't killed anyone, if he did the casualties would be in the millions." Iida said as he looked at his class, only to notice three people were missing. "Where are Uraraka and Eri? And Bakugo too?"

"Bakugo hasn't stopped training these past two weeks. He feels partly responsible for all this" Kirishima said.

"Ribbit, Uraraka and Eri have been in and out of the dorms, I think they are in Uraraka's room right now. I can't imagine what she's thinking right now" the class felt that last part.

Training with Dende was tough and took up most of her time, right now Uraraka could only create small Ki blasts, sense Ki sources, and fly for a small period of time. However Uraraka still found the time to play with Eri. She was playing with the doll that she had gotten from Momo, "Mama? When is papa coming back?"

"I-I don't know, soon I hope" Uraraka put on a fake smile, which Eri saw right through. Soon her face turned to horror when she sensed something approaching. _'W-What is this? No it couldn't be…" _

Just then the building to the dorms shock almost as if something hit it at a high rate of speed, "What was that!?" Uraraka asked as she grabbed Eri shielding her.

The others threw themselves on the floor taking cover, "What was that!" Mina asked as she covered her face protecting herself.

"Something just hit the building!" Todoroki yelled creating an ice shield. The building stopped shaking, then from the door Izuku began to walk through the doors.

"Midoriya!" the class yelled shocked that their friend had come back.

"No remember that's not Midoriya!" Todoroki yelled as he created an ice pillar encasing Izuku's body. "Why are you here!"

Izuku sighed, "I thought you guys would be happy to see your old friend, what a shame" with little effort Izuku broke out of the ice and walked towards his classmates. "If you must know I'm here to take the one called Uraraka with me"

"What! Why?" Momo asked as she created a sword and shield.

"That is none of your concern. Now get out of my way" As Izuku was about to walk past them Momo pointed her sword toward him. "Oh you want to fight? Very well then come at me!"

Sero was the first to jump at Izuku wrapping him in his tape restricting his movements, now immobilized the close range fighters went in punching Izuku repeatedly. However Izuku simply let out his aura pushing them off of him and out of the fight. Those left standing froze in fear as he turned towards them, Dark Shadow tried to attack only to be grabbed by Izuku and slammed to the ground. Todoroki activated both of his quirks in a desperate attempt to stop Izuku only to have them redirected back towards him knocking him out. "Useless" raising his hand towards the remaining students he fired off Ki blasts knocking them out as well.

Izuku looked around the room to see his classmates on the floor in pain or knocked out, stepping past his fallen classmates. However you sensed that someone was missing, "Hmm it seems Bakugo is not here"

Just then an explosion rippled through the dorms, "Finally" Bakugo joined the fight.

"Deku!" Bakugo with the help of his quirk blasted himself at Izuku. "I am going to beat you back to your senses!" he pushed his hand towards Izuku but before he could fire Izuku's only for him to grab his hand stopping the explosion.

"Well Well Well, I've seen the memories. You tormented Izuku when he was kid, I think he wouldn't mind if we take you out" Izuku smiled and with his free arm he punched Bakugo in the face sending him flying towards the wall.

"You bastard!...Come back" Bakugo coughed out blood.

Izuku walked up to him and raised one finger towards him and charged up a Ki blast, "Sad really, the last thing you'll see is your friend since childhood killing you"

Just before he fired Izuku reeled in pain, "RAAAGHHH!"

The aura around Izuku pulsated until it turned his original color "Kachan! Run!" Deku said fighting for control of his body!

Bakugo was barely conscious but he heard him loud and clear, "D-Deku? Fight it Deku! Fight!"

Still yelling in pain Izuku slammed his hand at the wall breaking it, "I-I already told you...you will not have your body back!" regaining his composure Izuku stood sweat dripping down his forehead. "That was close my mind almost slipped. Now let's get back to business" Izuku once again pointed at Bakugo but stopped short of firing when he noticed he was already unconscious. "Pity another day then"

Izuku began to walk up stairs towards Uraraka's room, stopping short of the door he slowly opened the door to find Uraraka in front of Eri. "Hello Uraraka"

Uraraka shivered in fear but still managed to shield Eri, he was not the person she fell in love with, "W-What do you want!"

"I am here to take you with me, there is something you can help me with" Izuku said now face to face with Uraraka.

"Let me ask you something, is Deku still in there somewhere? " she questioned.

"Yes but you won't ever see that side of him again. Now come with me peacefully and I won't have to hurt you" Izuku extended out a hand to Uraraka to grab.

_Does this mean there is a chance' _She slowly began to reach for his hand when All Might, Aizawa, and Nezu ran into the room.

"Midoriya!" All Might yelled clenching his fist.

"More distractions great" Izuku charged up a Ki blast at the three only to be stopped by Uraraka.

"Stop! If I go with you do you promise not to hurt them?" Uraraka stood in between Izuku and the group.

"Uraraka don't!" Aizawa said trying to save his student.

"Very well" Izuku let the energy within his hand disappear. "Let's go" Izuku grabbed Uraraka and Eri and took off into the sky.

"Damn it! Why would she do that!" Aizawa said mad at himself for not doing anything.

"There is no need to worry gentlemen" Nezu said.

"Sir, what do you mean?" All Might said looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"I put a tracking device on her '' the other two went eye wide. "Now we can track where he goes" just then he got a call on his cellphone.

"Hello Doctor Shield"

"It's ready? That's wonderful news, when can you deliver it?"

"Oh your daughter is delivering it? Today no less, this is amazing news. Thank you doctor Shield." Nezu closed his phone and turned to the two heroes.

"It seems the time has come, get everything ready for _Final Stand_, we strike tomorrow. If we are successful the world may thank us but I fear there as those who will condemn us" Nezu said thinking of class 1A.

_With Izuku _

Izuku carried both Uraraka and Eri to a mountain range, he flew towards a cave he created. Inside it had everything you need to call it home, kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms, and every other essentials. Izuku put them down, "You will stay here until tomorrow" Eri ran around the placing look at how big everything was.

"What happens tomorrow?" Uraraka asked looking around.

"Tomorrow I stand before the world and establish myself as the King of this planet, that is where you come in. Every good king needs a queen" Izuku turned Uraraka around and lifted up her chin. "I don't know why but you peak my interest" he went in to steal a kiss from her lips.

Uraraka trembled as his lips got closer, _'N-No this is not the same Deku I knew' _Closing her eye she swung her hand towards him ***Slap* **"You are not the Deku I fell in love with"

Izuku placed a hand over the hand print, "I see, you will become my queen one way or the other" Izuku turned and walked out of the cave and flew off towards the sky. Uraraka's knees gave out, falling to the ground she began to cry.

_The Next Day_

Izuku made his way towards the the UN building in Tokyo where all the top representatives of every country in the world were set to have a meeting on what to do with Izuku. They had three options on the table, one was the nuclear option: use nukes to attack Izuku, two was to try to negotiate with him, and three was the worst case scenario: unconditional surrender.

As the nations of the world casted their vote Izuku rocked in breaking the roof of the building, "Hello everyone" Izuku's black aura blanketed the room. The guards in the room began to draw their weapons but were quickly disarmed when Izuku fired blasts destroying their weapons.

The speaker stood up to Izuku, "What do you want!"

"I am simply here to tell you that you are all under my rule now. This world belongs to me now, I dismantled your militaries so you have no other options" Izuku flew down towards the podium. "Refuse to obey at your own risk, you obey or be destroyed"

Uraraka watched from the cave hid out as Izuku began to give a speech, just then there was a loud explosion from the door. It was class 1A, "Uraraka!" Tsu yelled as she ran hugging her.

The rest of the class gathered around her, "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?!" question after question they class bombarded her, until All Might and Dende walked through the cave entrance.

"Enough everyone let her breath" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's good to see you are unharmed"

"All Might where are all of the other heroes?" everyone fell silent.

"I'm sorry Uraraka, they decided to move forward with _Final Stand_. In a few minutes they are going to take him out" All Might hung his head.

"N-No wait please! Deku is still in there!" Uraraka pleaded.

"What? Uraraka are you sure?" Mina asked.

"Yes! Please All Might you have to stop them!" she begged as tears fell from her face.

"I-It's too late, there is nothing I can do to stop them" he said eye wide. Dende on the other hand began to think.

'_There is always that possibility and if it's true then they are about to kill someone who can be saved!' _Dende snapped out of it, "Uraraka come with me we are going to try to save him. You still remember how to fly right?" he smiled.

Without hesitation Uraraka took off running out of the cave, "Let's go!" jumping off the ledge she began to fly towards where Izuku was.

"Uraraka wait!" All Might tried to stop them but it was too late. "Damn it!"

_With Izuku few minutes later_

"So there you have it, I now own the world" Izuku began to fly up and through the whole he made in the roof, when he sensed someone coming.

Stopping in front of him Dende and Uraraka floated in mid air, "Deku"

"I thought I told you to stay in the cave? And since when can you fly? Ohhh I see, you've been training them haven't you Dende" said Izuku.

"Deku please stop this. There is a chance to make this right please" Uraraka tried to plead not to Izuku but to Deku, the man she loved.

"Didn't I tell you Deku is gone"

"No you're wrong! He's still in there please we can help you" Uraraka said getting closer to Izuku.

"Help me?" You know that's funny coming from the person that let me die" Izuku smirked. "That night when Deku died he thought why didn't you stop him"

"You're wrong, Deku made the choice. Even so I didn't want him to go, but he left anyway. Izuku knew he was the only one who could stop the villain" Uraraka was getting closer. "Deku was a hero…" tears fell from her face. "You can still come back to us"

"Uraraka be careful" Dende warned her. She shook her head and placed a hand on Izuku's cheek.

"If Deku really is in there he won't hurt me" she smiled.

Izuku just stood there looking into Uraraka's eyes, "Y-You…" Izuku began to grab his head in pain. Letting out his aura Uraraka was pushed away from Izuku by powerful wind gust. "S-STOP ITTT!"

Regaining her composure Uraraka saw that Deku was fighting back inside his mind, "Deku! Fight It! Come back to us! To me!"

Inside Izuku's mind Deku began to break out from the chains holding him back. "Thank You Uraraka. This is it! **HAAAAAAAAA!**" his golden aura began to escape in between the gaps in the chain before finally breaking free.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy" Izuku appeared in front of Deku. "You will have to kill me first"

"Gladly! HAAAAAA!" Izuku's hair turned golden with lighting crackling around him. "I will end this right now! **KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAA!" **the golden beam shot towards Izuku with incredible speed.

Izuku tried to stop it but to no avail, "Wait! If you kill me now you will lose what you truly are a saiyan!"

"What I am is a DEKU!" Pushing hard Deku engulfed Izuku in the blast obliterating him.

_Mountain Top _

100 miles away on the top of a mountain laid Snipe with the special sniper rifle Dr. Shield created to fire the Kachi Katchin bullet. "Snipe are you in position? Remember you will only have two shots, so make them count" asked Nezu over the radio.

"Yes sir, target is in my sight and ready to fire on your command" Snipe radioed back. "Let me ask you something first sir. Are you sure this is the right call?" Snipe said placing the bullet in the chamber.

There was no response for a few seconds, "Yes, if it means we save the world then yes"

"I see, ready when you are sir" Snipe tilted his hat down.

"Fire" Inside the barrel of the gun the Kachi Katchin bullet began to spin, with the help of electromagnetic field it began to hurrel the bullet towards its target at Mach 6.

Nezu sat on his chair at UA, "My god have mercy on my soul"

_Outside Deku's body_

Izuku's aura disappeared and hung his head, "Deku?" Uraraka was cautious approaching him.

Looking up to her, "H-Hey Uraraka"

"D-Deku is that really you?" she asked tears began to form in her eyes.

Breathing hard he managed to speak, "Y-Yeah it's me" Uraraka flew towards him hugging him.

"Deku it's really you!" she cried on his shoulder. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Uraraka but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere" he said hugging her tightly.

Just then a voice was heard, "Look out!" Uraraka was suddenly pushed away for Izuku. As she turned around to face him once again a blood splattered on her face. (To be Continued)

**AN: **_Little bit of a cliff hanger never heard hurt anyone :) stay tuned to see what happens next! _


	28. Chapter 28: Emergency

**AN: **_Yes another chapter out! Thank you all for reading my story! And Let's just jump into it!_

Emergency

Izuku saw the bullet coming straight towards Uraraka and in the last second he managed to push her out of the way. "Deku what are you…" she was cut off when blood splattered across her face.

"U-Uraraka" she saw as he closed his eyes and fell towards the ground, blood trailing as he fell.

"Midoriya!" Dende yelled as he flew down catching him before he hit the ground.

Uraraka caught up to Dende, "Deku! No! Dende is there anything you can do!?" she said panicking as the blood ran off of his chest.

"I-I don't know, anything that can pierce his skin must be made of something strong. The amount of blood he's lost is too much for my healing power..." Dende said trying to heal him but everytime he did the wound would reopen.

Uraraka remembered something, "UA! Recovery Girl found out what he really was and has asked for blood samples. He's been going in almost every week so she has to have a lot."

Dende nodded, "Alright let's go. He won't last long we need to get there quick"

Unfortunately as they were leaving the Japan's air force had surrounded them, "**This will be your only warning, land and surrender Izuku Midoriya to us!" **

"Damn it! We can't waste time here. Uraraka take him for a second and whatever you do don't look at me" Dende passed him to Uraraka and faced the pilots, "Solar Flare!" a blinding light engulfed the area around them, blinding the pilots. "Uraraka let's go"

She nodded and with Izuku in her arms she took off towards UA, "Come on Deku stay with me"

_UA_

Nezu was in his office contemplating the decision he made, _'Was it the right one? I don't know but it was a necessary one" _Just then Aizawa walked into his office.

"Sir, are you alright?" His voice was so tired.

"No, I now have to live with the fact that I just killed one of my students. I know it was for the sake of the planet but even so" Nezu turned his chair towards the window as Aizawa stood there.

Then he noticed something coming their way, "What is that?" Aizawa walked towards the window.

"It's Uraraka and Dende? But there is someone else '' Aizawa squinted. "It's Midoriya!"

'_He's still alive!' _Nezu quickly got on the PA system, "Every teacher on campus please report to the main gate now!" The two ran out of the building and towards the entrance.

Izuku's condition was deteriorating fast, if he didn't help in the next few minutes he would die, as they landed near the entrance a line of teachers stopped them from entering. "That's far enough Dende, Uraraka" Nezu said.

"Principle Nezu please let us go to Recovery Girl. Deku needs help" Uraraka tried to step forward but was stopped by Cementoss who created a small mound.

"I said that's far enough. We can't let him in, not after what he did" Nezu shot back.

Dende spoke up, "Please sir, he is no longer the evil saiyan we knew. Izuku got his body back, he's back to normal"

"We can't know that for sure" Aizawa said while on guard. "What if he attacks again, we'd be powerless to stop him"

Unbenounced to Dende and Uraraka, Snipe had made it back to the school and was now positioned on the roof aimed directly at Izuku.

Uraraka couldn't take it anymore, her boyfriend was dying in her arms and help was just passed those gates. "You villians!" she yelled to the shock of her teachers. "You talk about saving people and when someone who needs your help is right in front of your eyes you choose to turn them away!" Uraraka's pink aura began to flare out scaring the teachers.

"Uraraka stop! I know how you feel but please wait, don't do anything rash" he said trying to calm her down.

"Let them pass" A voice behind the heroes was heard, turning around they found All Might. "He needs our help"

"You can't be serious, after all he's done" said Midnight.

"We are heroes. We help those in need, and right now he needs our help. I will take any responsibility for his actions" All Might turning towards Nezu.

"Very well I will trust you All Might. Get him to Recovery Girl now!" he said, Dende and Uraraka looked at each other and nodded. As they ran a trail of blood followed them.

Bursting through the door with Recovery Girl in tow, "Place him on the bed" she ordered. Placing Izuku on the bed Uraraka grabbed his hand squeezing it.

"In the fridge" she pointed. "There are vials of Izuku's blood, bring them all to me" She tried to get a IV line but found that his skin was too tough. "Damn it, his skin is so though we need to find another way"

"Wait" Dende grabbed the needle and chancelled his Ki into it. "Try it now"

Trying again Recovery Girl inserted the needle this time with success. "Good now I can take out the bullet out of his chest. Everyone out I need to focus" everyone was kicked out of the room, after what felt like an eternity Recovery Girl walked out of the room.

Taking off the mask covering her face she saw the worried look on Uraraka's face, "I removed the bullet and it's fragments but he's lost too much blood" She said.

Uraraka quickly volunteered, "Take mine. Take as much as you need"

Recovery Girl shook her head, "You're not the same blood type. Most important his blood is special since he is a saiyan. He has a special type of cell within him that no one else has. So unless we find someone with the same type of cell he will…" Recovery Girl turned away.

Uraraka clenched her fists, "Damn it there's nothing we can do"

"Wait what about his mother?" All Might said trying to help.

"No it won't work, she is not a saiyan. She wouldn't have the same type of cell he has" Recovery Girl tried to think on what to do.

Just then someone appeared from the hallway, "Maybe I can help'' a person with a golden mask that exposed only their eyes walked down the hall towards the heroes.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here!?" Aizawa said readying his capture weapon.

"I'm a friend but most important I can help Izuku" he said with his hands up.

Recovery Girl raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You can use my blood, I have the special cells he needs" the mystery person said to the shock of everyone.

"A-Are you saying you can save him? Can you do it!?" Uraraka said pushing past the heroes.

"Yes I can. And I am willing to help you under one condition" the mystery person said.

"And what might that be?" said Nezu.

"The mask stays on" his eyes said everything, this was something he was not willing to compromise with.

Before Nezu could say something All Might cut in, "It's alright everyone, I trust him"

"All Might do you know who this is?" Midnight asked.

"Yes, but for security reasons I can not tell you who he is but know this, he can help Izuku" All Might smiled. _'It's you isn't it Isamu. Midoriya your son is back and right when you need him' _

"Very well follow me" instructed Recovery Girl.

As Isamu walked past Uraraka, she couldn't help but feel like she knew this person. _'Strange, I don't know who this person is but they give off such a familiar energy' _

Isamu was taken into the same room as Izuku there he saw the shape he was in, _'D-Dad please hang on' _

Drawing the blood Recovery Girl quickly did a test to determine if Isamu was really telling the truth. Seeing that he was Recovery Girl quickly drew blood and gave it to Izuku. After a few hours, Recovery Girl and Isamu walked out of the room. "He has enough blood but there is another situation"

Uraraka's chest tightened up, "The bullet that was used was poisonous, while the bullet was inside him it began to spread it's poison infecting his organs"

"H-How long does he have?" Uraraka said with sadness on her face.

"My guess, no more than 2 days. All I can do now is make him feel more comfortable and ease his pain" Recovery Girl said looking defeated. The ring of a cell phone was heard breaking the silence, pulling out his phone Nezu looked at the name and went eyed wide. Scurrying away he quickly answered the call.

"Is there a cure?" All Might asked.

Recovery Girl shook her head, "No this type of poison is exclusive to his saiyan biology. Even if I had the world's top leading experts I couldn't make an antidote in time"

Everyone fell silent, "There is still something we can do" everyone turned to the masked Isamu. "There is one plant in the world that can cure him, The Paradise Herb. Legend has it that it can cleanse of the body of any toxic substances even a saiyan's body"

Dende couldn't believe it, "How do you know of the plant!?"

"My father once spoke of it, but he said it was only legend but it may be our only chance to save him" Isamu said.

"If this plant is real where can we find it?" Uraraka asked.

"It's real," Dende said. "You can find it in a place called the Forest of Terror."

"Why the eerie name?" Aizawa asked.

"This place turns your greatest fears into reality, the more scared you are the stronger the images become" Dende said trembling.

"Where, tell me I will go" said Isamu.

"It's on an island in the middle of the ocean straight east, only those who can fly can reach it" Dende explained as Isamu was about to leave.

"Right, east. Alright I'll be right back, please take care of Izuku" before he left Isamu's arm was pulled back.

It was Uraraka, "Let me go with you. I want to save Deku just as much as you do" she said clinging to his arm.

'_M-Mother' _Isamu nodded. "Very well let's go"

"Dende please take care of Izuku while I'm gone" she said as they ran down the hall with Isamu. Dende nodded and went straight to check on Izuku.

As Dende stood beside Izuku armed personnel stormed into the room and pointed their weapons at Dende and Izuku. "What is the meaning of this!?" Dende asked readying himself for a fight.

In walked Nezu along side with tall man with white hair and mustache, "Thank you principal Nezu for your cooperation in capturing this international criminal" General Ross said taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Cooperation is not the word I was thinking of, more like you threatened my school if I didn't do what you wanted" Nezu said with spit in his voice.

"Either way we are lucky he is unable to fight right now, we can transfer him to The Raft without problem" Ross said as he waved his hand to move in and take Izuku.

"Stop, what are you doing!" Dende tried to stop the men only to be pinned to the floor by General Ross.

"Listen here green man, do you really want to get in my way right now" he said pushing down on Dende even harder. "That's what I thought"

Dende gritted his teeth, _'If they take Izuku now we won't be able to save him. Very well…' _out of options Dende let out his aura pushing General Ross off of him. Running towards the two men taking Izuku, he quickly knocked them out and grabbed Izuku. Before he took off he turned to Nezu, "He trusted you, Uraraka trusted you, I trusted you but now you don't deserve anyone's trust. Make a move for him again and no hero in the world would save you from what I would do to you"

Dende took off towards the sky breaking the ceiling and leaving Nezu to ponder his life choices.

_With Uraraka and Isamu _

As they flew across the ocean they said nothing to each other which made the trip very awkward, "S-So umm what's your name?" she asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"S-Sorry can't say" Isamu said turning away.

"O-Oh, how come? Can you at least take off your mask?" She asked curious as too how he looked.

"Sorry can't do that either, I'm shy! Yeah that's it I'm shy, also i'm not the best looking person out there" Isamu said scratching the back of his head.

Uraraka laughed, "Oh come on you can't be that bad looking, come on just a quick look" she tried to reach for the mask on to have her wrist grabbed by Isamu.

This shocked Uraraka, "S-Sorry, just trust me the mask has to stay on. Please" he said, letting her go.

"Right I'm sorry, let's find this island. For Deku" her eyes turned towards the open water.

Under his mask Isamu smiled, "You really care for him don't you"

Uraraka blushed, "Y-Yeah of course I do, in such a short amount of time we've been through so much. At times it feels unreal, like everything is a dream and one day I'm just going to wake up. But when I'm with Deku I feel like my world is perfect, that's why I won't lose him a second time no matter what"

"Your commitment to him is admirable, you see yourself with him in the future? Maybe marriage?" Isamu said teasing her.

Uraraka blanked out for a second and began to fall, however she quickly regained her composure but was blushing mad, "W-What!? I don't know about that…I mean that's so far ahead but I wouldn't be closed to the idea"

_'Oh mom if only you had a clue as to who I am' _underneath the mask Isamu smiled. "Well you never know…"

"What you got someone special in your life?" Uraraka said trying to change the topic.

"Well….more like a crush really" he said blushing under the mask. "She's older than me but she's amazing."

"Ohhhhh" Uraraka nudged at his side. "Looks like someone's in love"

"I-I don't think so, I respect her more than anything" Uraraka shook her head.

"Nope it's love, I can see it in your eyes" she giggled. "Just know to tersisih the time you have with her, you never know when it will come to an end"

Isamu nodded and went back to looking for the island, 8 hours later and now 2500km from the coast they finally spotted the island. "Look there," Uraraka pointed out the island. "I'm getting a strange feeling coming from that island"

As they got closer they noticed that the island was covered in a slight gray glow and with trees covering every inch of the island. Looking around they found a clearing that was big enough for them to land, when they touched down they immediately felt a shift in the air around them.

"What is this place?" Uraraka said as the trees around her had spikes coming out of them and went on in every direction. The fog was so thick that they couldn't see no more than 10ft in front of them.

"This place is giving off some strange vibes" Isamu said as they walked into the forest.

Just then a figure began to form in the fog in front of them. As they got closer a familiar shape began to take shape, it was Izuku with his back turned, "Deku? What are you doing here" Uraraka reached out and turned him around.

The fake Izuku smiled as his eyes turned red, letting his aura out he managed to send Uraraka flying towards the spikes. Lucky for her Isamu caught her before she could hit the spikes, "That's not Deku...It's E23!"

Putting her down Isamu got ready for a fight, "E23?" _'Is that the name of the villian that was in my time?' _

"Strange I can't sense any Ki coming from him?" before she could analyze him the fake Izuku charged in at Uraraka.

With barely enough time to dodge she managed to counter hitting him in the stomach. Isamu watched as his mother fought the E23, _'Wow mom you were badass when you were younger' _

Isamu charged in kicking E23 in the head which sent him flying and landing hard on the ground to their surprise E23 began to disappear in a black mist. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be '' said Uraraka. The two relaxed seeing that it was over but they would be wrong, behind them the black mist began to reform into the shape of Izuku.

Pointing it's hand towards Uraraka, E23 charged a Ki blast and fired. Still having their backs turned Isamu felt something menacing from behind, turning around he saw the Ki blast heading straight for his mother. "NO!" Isamu jumped in the way of the blast shielding his mother.

As the blast finally dissipated Isamu still stood with bruises over his body, looking back he saw that his mother was unharmed, "T-Thank goodness"

Uraraka was shocked, a complete stranger just saved her, "W-Why would you do that? We are complete strangers but you just saved my life"

Isamu was about to answer when the mask he was wearing began to crack and break in half, exposing half his face to Uraraka. His his brown messy hair reminded Uraraka so much of Deku's, freckles like his and a small blush cheeks like hers, but what surprised Uraraka the most was the emerald green eye. _'H-He looks just like Deku…' _

Isamu turned away trying to hide the half but it was too late Uraraka had gotten a good look at him, _'Shit she saw me' _

"W-Who are you?" Uraraka said wanting answers.

Isamu turned towards her and sighed, "I-It's complicated and this will take time" Isamu and Uraraka turned their attention towards the fake Izuku when he began to transform.

"We will talk later, I still have stuff I need to ask" Uraraka said putting her guard up.

Isamu nodded as the fake Izuku's hair became orange in color, "Shit, he became a super saiyan. Dende said this place used our greatest fears against us. That means we just need to overcome our fear" Isamu said transforming as well.

"Y-You're a super saiyan as well?" Uraraka looked in amazement, but quickly focused on other pressing matters. "Overcoming my fear, right" as E23 walked towards her, she took a step back in fear. "I-I can't he's the one who killed Deku"

E23 smiled evilly as he got closer to her, that's when Isamu stopped her from stepping back more. "You can overcome this, believe in yourself. Use your love for Deku to go beyond and push past your fear" his smile was so warm almost like Izuku's.

Straightening up Uraraka took one step forward, "Y-You're right! I will overcome my fear! HAAAAA '' letting her pink aura out Uraraka ran towards E23 determined to face off with him.

As the two clashed it seemed E23 was weaker, "Yes! Keep it up Uraraka!" Isamu yelled. Back and forth the two went trading blows, as two fought on Isamu had his own fear to get over. One second he was watching the two fight then next he could feel his consciousness fade and then total darkness.

Waking up in a dark void he opened his eyes to see his friends that he'd long lost in his time line in front of him. "Tess? Hideyoshi?" he then turned around to find him, "F-Father?" falling to his knees he began to cry. "So this is my fear huh, the fear of facing the people I failed"

Outside Uraraka was still fighting against E23, "You are so weak, if you were the real deal I wouldn't have stood a chance!" she said kicking E23 away. "Lucky me" she smiled as he fired a Ki blast at the ground kicking dust in the air. Making her way behind E23 she managed to reach for him and pin him to the ground. "I don't fear you anymore, you can't take what I love the most in this world anymore, goodbye" with one hand she pointed at E23's back she fired a Ki blast piercing him.

Uraraka saw as E23 faded into a black mist, "H-Hey I did it" she turned towards Isamu holding her arm. When she noticed he was on the ground she ran to check on him, "Hey are you okay! Hey!" she said, shaking him. Looking at his face she couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance to Deku.

Inside Isamu's mind, he was still on his knees when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Looking up he saw her, "I-It can't be" a tall girl with silver hair, red eyes, and a horn on her head stood before him.

"Get up and fight," the silver haired woman said. "We are depending on you" from behind her others started to appear. His master Bakugo, Hatsume, and his mother.

Isamu scoffed, "Look at me so pathetic" getting up he faced the shadows of his friends. "I'm sorry, I failed you" a tear fell from his face. "But I won't make the same mistake again, please, please forgive me"

The shadows of his friends looked at each other and smiled. As his two friends began to walk away and fade Isamu turned to his father, who walked up to him and placed a hand on his head. "You make me proud my son"

"Thank you father" The shadow of Izuku walked past him and towards the shadow of Uraraka, hugging they disappeared. "I love you both"

Snapping his eyes open Isamu looked around to find Uraraka watching over him, "Oh thank goodness I thought something bad happened to you"

"Sorry I made you worry" he said getting up wiping the tear from his face. "Did you defeat the other guy"

"Yup!" She said with pride. "Now come on let's go find that plant" as they walked along the forest, they talked about what they saw. Uraraka even told Isamu about the struggles Deku had to go through.

After an hour of searching they saw something glowing in the distance, "Is that?" Isamu squinted to get a better look. "It is! It's the Paradise Herb!"

Stopping in front of a rainbow glowing planet, Uraraka bent down to get a closer look at it, "So this is it huh. Honestly I thought it was going to be something else"

"No this is what we are looking for I'm sure of it" Isamu plucked the plant out of the ground and out it in a small pouch he had.

"Perfect let's go save Deku!" Isamu nodded and retracing their steps they found the clearing where they landed and took off into the sky. As they breach the clouds just above the island they noticed that the sun was rising?

"What? Why is the sun rising?" she said confused, just then she got a call on her cellphones. Looking at the name it said Tsu, "Hey Tsu what's up?"

"Where have you been!?" she yelled through the phone, causing Uraraka to pull the phone away from her ear.

"First of all OW! That hurt. Second of all what do you mean it's only been a couple of hours?" Uraraka said.

"A couple of hours? Uraraka it's almost been two days since we last saw you" Tsu said to Uraraka's horror.

"W-What? No it hasn't" Isamu began to realise the same thing.

"It's the truth but that's not all. The one called Dende took Midoriya somewhere after the US military showed up. Don't come back to UA they are just waiting for you"

"Damn it they found out where he was. Thanks Tsu I owe you for this, I promise you I will be back in no time" Uraraka hung up and turned to Isamu, "W-We were only gone for a few hours, how did it turn into almost 2 days"

Isamu thought about it, "It must be the island, we can't think about that later, right now we need to get the plant to Deku. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"The Lookout! If Dende took him, he has to be at The Lookout" she turned towards the direction of The Lookout. "It's so far away though we won't make it in time"

Isamu refused to let this happen, "Sorry about this" he flew towards Uraraka and picked her up bridal style.

"W-What are you doing!" she said as Isamu took off at top speed towards The Lookout.

_The Lookout_

Dende watched over Izuku as he his face filled with pain, there was nothing he could do to help him. His healing power only relieved the pain for a few minutes but would come back more intense, "The whole world is now after his head, he won't be able to live a normal life anymore. There has to be something I can do…" Dende thought about it when he got an idea, "Yeah we can use the dragon balls to make everyone forget about him…"

Just then he sensed something approaching the Lookout at a high rate of speed, "Whoever this is there speed is incredible!" Dende rushed out of the building to face off against whoever was approaching the tower. "I will protect you Midoriya until Uraraka gets back" bracing for a fight Dende stood at the ready.

When the person landed he saw that Uraraka jumped out of his arms, "Dende! We got it, we got the plant"

"Uraraka?" he then noticed the rainbow colored plant in her hand, "Yes that's it! Quick let's go" they all rushed inside the building to find Izuku on the bed in pain. Taking the plant Dende began to crush it into a paste and placing it into a cup of warm water, espentally making it into a tea.

He began to make Izuku drink it but he noticed he couldn't swallow it, "Damn it he can't take the medine, we need to find another…" before he could finish Uraraka took the tea and drank it but did not swallow it.

Leaning in she kissed Izuku this allowed the medicine to properly be taken by Izuku, _'Please Deku come back' _

As she pulled away everyone noticed that Izuku's face became more calm, almost relaxed, "How long till it takes effect?" Isamu asked.

"I'd say a few hours, then he should make up after that" Dende said turning to Uraraka, "You did good, you both did. Now we have to let him rest and we need to talk about what's to come"

Dende explained to the two what happened at UA after they left and Uraraka was not happy. She would be more unhappy when Dende told her about the wish he wanted to make, "No there has to be another way!" Uraraka yelled out.

"I'm sorry but there aren't any other options, if we don't make this wish he will be hunted down for the rest of his life" Dende tried to explain. "Take some time think about it, I'll go collect the dragon balls"

Taking some time to think things over. She went off to the ledge of the Lookout to gaze down to the earth. That's when Isamu walked up next to her, "You know he might be right and I think you know this would be the right choice"

Uraraka looked up at Isamu who was still wearing the broken mask, "I-I just want all this to end, all this fighting, running, and pain. After everything we did, you tell me the only way to do that is to forget him, I-I can't do that. I won't do that!"

"Then do it for him" Isamu said. "If you forget then, meet him again, be friends with him again, love him again. All the people I cared about are now dead, but you… you will still have him"

Just then The Look out began to shake violently, "What was that!" Uraraka said almost had been knocked off her feet. "Oh no Deku!" they ran into the building and into the room where Izuku should be to find it empty.

Again The Lookout shock, "Outside!" Isamu said, turning towards the back exit. There they found Izuku standing at the edge of the tower.

They saw as Izuku cupped his hand together, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!" he fired the blast towards the sky illuminating it.

Uraraka ran towards Izuku, "Deku!" she hugged him and began to cry into his chest.

"Hey Uraraka sorry I worried you" Izuku said hugging her back. "I won't make you worry about me again"

She looked up to him, "Do you promise?" she said wiping away the tears.

"I promise" Izuku leaned in to kiss her. This was the moment Uraraka was waiting to finally have Izuku back to normal and out of death's door. Isamu watched as his father and mother were finally reunited again.

Dende landed onto The Lookout to find Izuku, "It seems you are all better now Izuku" pulling away from the kiss Izuku looked at Dende.

"Yeah sure am!" he said smiling.

"Good we need to talk and you need to make a decision"

**AN: **_What would Izuku and Uraraka decide on? What would you like to see happen? Find out next time! _


	29. Chapter 29: Decision

AN: _Yes another chapter but this time I'd like to thank __Legomasterlord__ and everyone who gave me ideas for this chapter thank you so much! Without further ado let's just jump into it! _

Decision

As the four walked back into the building Izuku and Uraraka held hands, she'd finally got him back and she was not letting him go again. As they sat down Izuku couldn't help but notice the mystery person, "Hey who are you?"

Isamu turned to his father, "Me? I'm a friend" he said nervously that his identity would be exposed.

"Hmmm...then why do you look like me?" Izuku narrowed his eyes.

This sent Isamu in a mini panic attack, "U-Umm well you see it's just…" sweat began to drip from his exposed forehead.

"He's a friend Deku" Uraraka said placing a hand on his shoulder. "He helped me get the plant we needed to heal you"

Izuku sighed, "Fine" Izuku bowed. "Thank You for helping me"

"It's no problem really, but we have more pressing matters to deal with" Isamu turned to Dende.

"Right, you need to come to a decision" Dende's face turned serious. "But before that, Midoriya. Do you know what happened?"

Izuku raised his head and with sadness in his eyes he replied, "Y-Yes, while I was trapped inside my own body I could see everything I did. So much damage...so many people...I ruined so many people's lives" he clenched both hands into fists.

"Deku…" Uraraka placed her hand over his clenched fist. "That wasn't you..."

Izuku smiled, "No it was me. This tail is proof of that...my saiyan side" Izuku waggled his tail in front for Uraraka to see. "As much I would try to deny it, It was me plain and simple"

"I see well you are right" Izuku frowned when Dende said that. "But you shouldn't feel responsible...that was not your true nature. You are a kind gentle person, who only uses their power for the sake of others"

"Thank you" Izuku eyes began to water. "But that still doesn't change the fact that I hurt so many people. Is there something we can do?"

Dende looked at Uraraka and then back to Izuku, "Yes but you aren't going to like it" Dende proceeded to explain the option to Izuku and as expected he did not like it.

"No" plain and simple Izuku said firmly.

"Midoriya please understand if you don't do this you will be hunted down, always on the run, always looking over your shoulder, and worst of all always having them in danger" Dende reminded him of Uraraka and especially Eri.

"Even so, I rather be hunted then have them forget me" Izuku squeezed her hand gently.

"We can make it so they forget the part where you became evil" Isamu cut in.

Dende thought about it, "I see now that we have three wishes we can use them to repair all the damage he caused" he paused mid sentence. _'That still leaves us with one wish' _

"Three? I thought it was only one wish?" asked Uraraka.

"The reason it was one last time is because two of the three wishes were used up. Now that we have all 3 there is a chance it can work" Dende explained to the surprise of Izuku and Uraraka. "But Midoriya, what will do with the last wish?"

Izuku thought about it, "If possible I want to have some people remember what I did" Uraraka was surprised Izuku would ask for his.

"Can I ask why?"

"If I ever do go down the wrong path again, I want someone to tell me what could have happened and remind me never to go down that path" Dende looked at Uraraka.

"I see...Very well, we will ask the dragon for that wish" said Dende.

"Thanks Dende, oh right do you mind if I use the hyperbolic time chamber for a bit? I want to train there for a bit" Izuku asked.

Dende turned to Izuku, "Very well just make sure you get out in an hour" Izuku nodded.

Izuku got up but was stopped by Uraraka, "Mind if I join you?"

"I can tell you've gotten stronger Uraraka but inside the chamber things can get intense are you sure…" Uraraka lifted a finger to his lips shutting him up.

"After everything I went through, I'm sure I can handle it" Izuku smiled.

"Alright alright I get it" he then turned to Isamu. "Want to come with us? I can tell you're strong, you might be a great sparring partner"

"It's been a while since I had a good fight, sure why not" Isamu started to stretch his arm as he followed into the chamber.

Inside the chamber Uraraka was taken back from the empty void, "W-What there's nothing here and the gravity it's heavier!"

"I told you it was intense, still think you can handle it?" Izuku asked with concern.

Uraraka smiled and activated her quirk on herself canceling out the heavier gravity, "I can't tell if you're underestimating me or concerned. Why don't we have a quick match"

Izuku flinched, "You serious?" then he looked at her face filled with seriousness. "Alright then, I won't use any of my power then" Izuku readied himself as did Uraraka.

Touching his toes to stretch Izuku was ready, "Let's…" Before he could say go Uraraka was already in his face ready to punch him. With little time to react Izuku barely managed to dodge, however he did not come out unscratched. It was just a small scratch but a scratch nonetheless. "You've gotten stronger, maybe I did underestimate you"

"Told you, but I still have some things I want to try" Uraraka created a small Ki ball and threw it at Izuku, which he caught with ease.

"Hmmm? Seems like you trained with Dende" crushing the Ki ball it caused an explosion which engulfed him. Seeing this as her chance Uraraka flew behind him and waited until the right time to go for his tail.

'_Dende said his tail was his weakness, if I grab it and squeeze I win!' _Timing it perfectly Uraraka went to reach for his tail.

Not expecting Uraraka to get behind him Izuku was taken off guard when she grabbed his tail and squeezed, once she did he instantly fell to the ground in pain. "GAHHH!" every nerve in his body began to tighten up shooting pain throughout his body.

"Do you give up?" Uraraka asked squeezing harder.

"I-I give up! Ple-Please let me go" Izuku pleaded as he turned to Uraraka, his pain quickly turned to worry when he saw tears fall from her face.

"D-Do you have any idea how I felt when you died" she let go of his tail, covering her face with her hands. Izuku got up and faced Uraraka without saying a word. "W-When All Might told me the news that you died my heart broke in two"

Izuku walked up to her and hugged her, "I'm sorry Uraraka, I'm sorry how I made you feel. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"There is one thing" she said looking into his eyes.

"Anything" Izuku said, smiling.

Uraraka reached behind him and went for his tail again, in an instant Izuku once again fell to his knees in pain, "That was for the neck chop and this is for coming back to me" Uraraka let go of his tail she bent down to kiss him.

After a few seconds they pulled away from each other, "Don't ever leave me again"

"I promise you Uraraka I won't ever again" He smiled knowing that this will all be over soon.

Isamu stood off to the side very embarrassed that his parents were kissing in front of him but he also liked how happy they both looked. _'So this is how they were when they were young. Master Bakugo told me they were all lovey dubby but still…' _

Hand in hand the two walked towards Isamu, "I can tell your strong how about we have a little match one on one?" Izuku proposed.

Isamu simply nodded, "You think you can handle it? You just recovered"

"I'm pretty sure I can, plus we saiyans are as tough as they come" Izuku said.

As they two walked deeper into the void Izuku couldn't help but feel excited for this fight, "Ready? GO!" Izuku jumped into the air and transformed into a super saiyan.

"Straight to super saiyan I see" Isamu smiled. "Then why don't I join you! HAAAA!" his hair turned golden yellow, his eyes turned teal in color.

"As I thought you're a saiyan just like me. Here I thought I was the last of my kind, where did you come from?" Isamu stayed silent. "Not going to talk I see, then I'll just have to beat it out of you!" Izuku rushed in to punch Isamu.

Seeing it coming Isamu countered with his own fist, as the two fists collided lightning began to pulse from the crash. Both smiled as they stared at each other, without warning the two began to trade blows each strike getting stronger than the last. Izuku however was still recovering from his injury and Isamu took advantage of it, managing to kick Izuku in the ribs which sent him flying.

"As I thought you really are strong and I get the feeling you are still hiding some power" Izuku holding onto his ribs. "Why don't we kick this up a notch, GAAAHHHHHH!" as golden energy covered his body Izuku emerged with lighting crackling around his body. "This is what I call a super saiyan 2"

Isamu stood firm as he saw this transformation take place, "Impressive, but let's not count me out just yet" crossing his arms in front of him in an x formation. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Isamu's golden aura began to grow and grow and with a final push his aura flared out sending lighting strikes in every direction.

"Incredible there almost evenly matched!" Uraraka said as she shielded herself from the gusts of wind. _'This energy they are almost identical...just like his mother? They have to be related but how? He couldn't be a brother Deku doesn't have any...the only reason why there energy's would be almost identical if he was Deku's s...no way' _

"Ha-HAHAHA! Incredible! Finally someone who can rival me in power who isn't evil!" Izuku smiled like mad. Rushing in Izuku got in a quick strike to the head then followed it up with a Ki blast to the chest.

In the smoke of the resulting explosion Isamu flew in cloths still smoking from the blast and with a spin kick to Izuku's head sent him back. As he regained his composure Izuku felt something drip down his nose, wiping his nose he saw it was blood. _'I'm still not at full strength yet...let's see if you can handle this!' _cupping his hand together Izuku prepared to fire a Kamehameha.

Golden energy began to collect inside Izuku's hand, "KA-ME-HA-ME…"

Isamu saw what was coming and quickly put his hands up, "I give" Isamu said hovering in the air. "I know I can't beat you, that blast would be enough to seriously hurt me. Plus I know you're still hiding your true power, why don't you go all out?"

Izuku let the energy in his hands disappear and looked at Uraraka, "I would but she might get hurt if I do, so I rather not" Izuku reverted back to his base form. "Let's save that for another day"

"Very well" Isamu quickly followed suit. "Thank you for this chace to spar with you"

Izuku smiled, "No problem" he turned to fly down towards Uraraka. "So how about we get out of here, Dende is probably waiting for us" Uraraka nodded and took his hand. Isamu followed close by as he saw his parents he couldn't help but smile and think of what could have been.

Now outside Dende waited for them, "Ah I see you've returned, are you ready?" they all nodded. "Midoriya who do you want to remember"

Izuku nodded, "Right, I want Uraraka, Kachan, Hatsume, All Might, you, and me to remember"

"Wait Deku what about your mother? And Eri?" Uraraka asked.

"No, I couldn't live with myself if my mom found out about this, that's why I didn't include her. As for Eri I want her to remember me as a hero and not as a villain" Izuku said with sadness in his voice.

Dende nodded and placed the dragon balls in a circle, "Let's begin. ARISE SHENRON!" the sky turned pitched black.

The dragon balls began to glow but did not float like last time, instead they pulsated and then a giant beam of energy shot out of the balls which began to take shape of a dragon. Then he appeared, **"I am the eternal dragon, thank you for getting rid of the evil within me. Normally I would not be active for a while but since you helped me I will make an exception. Now I shall grant you 3 wishes. Speak" **

"Shenron for our first wish I want you to undo all the damage to the earth done by the evil Izuku Midoriya" Dende asked.

Shenron's red eyes began to glow, **"It is done. State your 2nd wish" **

Dende turned to Izuku, "There we go all the damage you've done is now gone"

Izuku couldn't help but smile, "Thank You"

Turning back to Shenron, Dende made his next wish, "Shenron erase the memories of the evil Midoriya from everyone on earth and with our final wish we want the ones called Uraraka, Bakugo, Hatsume, All Might, Myself, and Izuku Midoriya to remember the events that transpired"

With another glow of his eyes Shenron had granted the last two wishes, **"It is done. All 3 wishes have now been granted. Due to the nature of these wishes, the dragon balls will not be functional for 1 year. Farewell" **disappearing the dragon balls launched into the air and scattered in every direction across the globe.

Izuku stood staring into the sky as it returned to it's natural blue color, "Is...is it over?"

Dende walked beside Izuku, "Yes, it's over you can now go back to your normal life"

Uraraka ran to him and hugged him from behind, "Thank You Uraraka. For staying with me even after everything I did"

"Of course, I wouldn't be able to call myself your girlfriend if I didn't. Come on let's get back to UA, we have some explaining to do" She smiled, as he nodded.

"This is where we say goodbye to you two," Isamu said. "I have to go back to the place I belong"

Izuku walked up to Isamu, "I can't thank you enough, I may not not know who you are but your actions spoke for you. I know your parents would be proud"

Hearing his Isamu couldn't hold himself back, he went to hug Izuku one final time, _'Thank You father' _Izuku found it weird that a stranger was hugging him but didn't question it.

After a few seconds Isamu let go of Izuku, "S-Sorry I guess it was weird of me to do that"

"It's alright, I can tell you've been through a lot." said Izuku

Isamu nodded and pressed a button on his watch which turned into a circular platform, "Well this is goodbye"

"Wait!" Uraraka yelled. "I just want to thank you as well, if it wasn't for you Deku would be dead" she extended a hand for him to shake. When Isamu took it she pulled him in and leaned to his ear and whispered. "I know you're actually Deku's son" Isamu's eyes went wide. "I found out during the little sparring match, don't worry I wont say anything to him" she leaned away to see his surprised face. "Be Careful alright" she smiled.

"Right, I'll make sure to take care" a bright light began to engulf Isamu. "Goodbye everyone" Isamu waved as he slowly faded away.

Izuku and Uraraka waved as they saw him disappear, now alone with Dende on the tower they looked at each other, "Come on Uraraka it's time we get back to school, now that we made those wishes people still think I'm dead so we have a lot of explaining to do" he said hovering in the air.

"Right, how are we going to explain that" Uraraka said flying up to him.

"We'll think of something" he turned to Dende. "Thank you for everything Dende"

"Don't mention it, now off you go" Dende waved as the two waved as the two took off.

_UA_

Back at UA, General Ross forgot what he was doing there gathered his troops and left the campus. All Might found himself in front of the now rebuilt campus confused as to what just happened, "W-What's going on? Everything is back to normal and General Ross is leaving, something happened"

Just then Izuku and Uraraka landed in front of the school a few yards away from All Might, "Midoriya!" even in his weakened state All Might was ready for a fight.

"Hey All Might long time no see" Izuku's voice was different from the last time they met.

"Wait your voice it's...different almost like it's back..to..normal" Slowly but surely All Might began to realize that he was Midoriya! But not the evil one, this was the one he knew the kind one. "Midoriya my boy you're back!"

"Yeah I am" he smiled as he approached the former number one hero. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions but right now the only people that know that I am alive and know what really happened are you, Uraraka, Kachan, Hatsume and Dende. Everyone else are going to have questions so I want you to gather everyone and meet us at the dorms, please"

All Might still in disbelief look at his student, "Very well give me a few minutes" Izuku nodded and All Might took off as fast as he could towards Nezu's office.

Uraraka looked to Izuku, then at his hand she noticed it was shaking. She reached for his hand, "Hey are you alright?"

"I hurt them...our classmates" Izuku thought back when his evil saiyan side barged into the dorms.

"Hey look at me" she grabbed the sides of his face and turned him. "That wasn't you remember that"

Oh how he missed this feeling, her warm hands on his face and that smile that can light up the night sky. "Thank you Uraraka" just then Izuku sensed that everyone had gathered at the dorms. "Come on it's time"

In the dorms All Might had gathered Nezu and Aizawa, along with all of class 1A. "So All Might are you going to tell us what this is all about?" Aizawa said annoyed that he woke up from his nap.

"I promise you it will all be worth it" All Might said with excitement.

Class 1A were nervous, they had no idea why the teachers would call them all down to the lobby, "Do you guys have any idea what this is about?" Iida asked.

"No, the only thing we know is All Might called us all down here" Mina said looking around at her class and noticed a silver haired girl was missing. "Hey where is Eri?"

"Oh she's in the kitchen with Momo baking cookies, she thought it would be a good idea to distract Eri for a while. You know after everything that's happened" Kirishima said.

"Alright everyone can I have everyone's attention please" everyone in the room looked towards All Might. "I don't really know how to say this but…" class 1A began to worry, they were having flashbacks to when All Might told them Izuku had died.

Just then the door to the dorms opened, as a new feature Nezu installed sensors that scanned the person to identify them. "Identified, Uraraka Ochako" then they heard it. "Scanning….Identified **Izuku Midoriya**"

They all turned towards the door to find Uraraka holding Izuku's hand. "T-This can't be real?!" Mina stood back in shock her dead classmate was standing right in front of her.

"Good God" Nezu gasped upon seeing him. Aizawa put some eye drops thinking that he was seeing things.

"Hey guys" Izuku smiled to his classmates who were still in disbelief. A certain duo haired colored student made his way towards Izuku, stopping just short of him. "Hey Todoroki" Izuku took a step forward.

"Stop!" Izuku stopped. "Don't move, you can't be the real Midoriya, he died! This has to be the work of a quirk"

Izuku reached for Todoroki's wrist and placed his hand on his chest so he could feel the heartbeat, "You feel that. I'm alive and I'm me"

Todoroki looked up at Izuku tears running down his face, "You son of a...where have you've been" hugging tightly.

The rest of the class quickly joined in each wanting to check if this was really Izuku. Bakugo was in the back of the class when they made eye contact, they both said nothing but nodded at each other. Between the tears and celebration a voice was heard, "Does anyone want any cookies?" Momo walked out of the kitchen holding a batch of cookies. Looking up she noticed Izuku standing there with her class surrounding him, "I-Is this real" shocked she dropped the cookies making them spill all over the floor.

Then a quieter voice was heard, "Oh no the cookies, aunt Momo why did you drop them?" Eri looked down at the broken cookies. Turning to look at Momo she noticed she wasn't looking at the cookies but rather something else.

Slowly turning towards the direction Momo was looking she slowly began to see him. "P-papa?"

"Eri" the class split down the middle to let Eri get a better look at Izuku. "Miss me?" He said smiling.

"Papa! Papa!" She ran as fast as her little legs could towards him. Jumping into his arms and hugging him tight, all the while tears filled her face. Seeing this touching moment Uraraka felt a tear escape her eye. "Papa I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Eri, sorry it took me so long to come back but I'm here now and I'm not leaving again" he said picked her up.

"Midoriya how is that you are alive, we-we call saw your body at the funeral?" Nezu said wanting answers.

"I know you all have questions and I will answer them but please I need to make two more stops before I do" Nezu knew what he wanted and nodded. "Thank You sir, I will be back I promise"

Izuku walked out of the dorms with Eri in his arms and Uraraka by his side, they went off to their first stop Izuku's house. Making their way to his house Izuku was nervous, his heart was practically pounding out of his chest. Landing in front of the door Izuku took a deep breath and knocked on the door, "Coming" he heard his mother's voice from the door.

Inko was sitting on the couch looking over old baby pictures of Izuku and reminiscing of the the younger days, with a sad look on her face she put away the album and was about to make dinner when there was a knock at the door. "Coming"

Opening the door Inko, "Yes?" the world around Inko seemed to slow to a halt. Infront of her was her son, "I-Izuku?"

"Hey Mom" he smiled as tears fell down his face.

Inko reached out to touch his face and began to feel his head, "I-Is it really you? You're not a ghost are you?"

Grabbing his mothers hand, "Yeah it's me"

Hugging him Inko's cried on his shoulder, Uraraka and Eri stood on the side not wanting to get in between this moment. However Inko did something they wouldn't ever forget, "Come here you two. You are part of this family" with an open arm she invited them. Of course they jumped to the idea and joined the family hug.

After a while Inko led everyone inside to sit down and talk over some tea. Izuku however made it seems like he had no idea how he was revived, Inko didn't care she had her son back and that's all that mattered. It was now late at night and it was time to head back to the dorms, after hugging his mother one more time and promising he would visit tomorrow they took off once again towards UA.

Before they did though Izuku wanted to make one final stop at the cemetery, his tombstone. Walking up to it he raised his hand and began to charge up a Ki blast, Uraraka watched as he fired, destroying the tombstone and creating a crater where it once stood, then walked away without saying a word.

Landing in front of the dorms his class and teachers were still waiting for him in the living room, "As I promised I'm going to answer any questions you might have" however Eri yawned. "After we put Eri to bed" Izuku and Uraraka took Eri upstairs.

Getting to Uraraka's room they placed Eri on the bed and tuked her in, Izuku kissed her forehead goodnight and went back down stairs. "Midoriya how did you come back to life?" asked Aizawa.

"I-I don't know, I just woke up inside the coffin, not having any other option I blasted my way out of it" said Izuku as his classmates all listened closely.

"Midoriya what happened with your fight with the villian?" All Might asked the million dollar question.

Izuku stayed silent at first, "After I left you guys here, I went to face him once again. We both received a significant power up, at the time we were at the same power level. We both fired blasts at each other since we were evenly matched. It was a deadlock but at the last second I activated Kaioken giving me the edge. The blast engulfed him and I was sure he was dead but…" Izuku choked on his words.

Uraraka rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him, "I let my guard down not knowing he survived the blast. In that moment he snuck behind me and stabbed me through my back with a energy sword"

His classmates and teachers were taken back at the amount of punishment he took, "I was tortured for a bit as he stood over me. But then I could only think about you guys, how if I didn't take him down he will only go after you guys. That's when I made the choice to sacrifice myself, the crater was the result of me expelling every ounce of energy expelling it and disintegrating anything in its way."

Izuku clenched his hands as he thought back, "After that you know I died. In the other world I was allowed to keep my body and there I trained with some really strong people"

"T-That's amazing, well the last part at least" Mineta said.

"Yeah...oh that reminds me, Nezu" he turned to the small bear/mouse looking animal. "Last time we spoke you told me that if I left I was no longer welcomed here at UA" the classes stiffened when they heard this. "...Does that mean I can no longer attend here?"

Everyone shifted their attention to Nezu, "If I said no what would you do?"

Izuku thought about it, "If that's what it comes down too then I would transfer over to another school. My dreams of becoming haven't died yet"

"You do realize if you are kicked out of UA no other hero school will accept you" Nezu said getting up from his seat.

A look of shock came over Izuku then one of resolve, "Then I will become a vigilante, it may be against the law but if I can still do good in this world then no one would stop me"

"I see" Nezu began to walk away. "I do hope that never comes to happen, we wouldn't want you to become a wanted criminal"

"W-Wait you mean?" Izuku's eyes began to shine.

"We will see you in class Mr. Midoriya" and with that Nezu walked out of the dorms.

Izuku breathed the biggest sigh of relief, "I won't disappoint you sir"

"Alright everyone it's time to sleep" Aizawa said. The class reluctantly agreed and went up to their room but not before saying how it was nice to have Izuku back.

Izuku went up to his room his stuff still there, except the dragon balls that were once on the top of the shelf. Taking off his shirt and putting on shorts he laid in bed happy that he was back, as he closed his eyes he thought back to all the things we went through and slowly drifted to sleep.

It's now 2 am when Izuku's eyes shot open, he was breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his body. Checking his stomach he noticed he'd was fine, "Damn the nightmares are back" he got up from bed and towards the open window. Looking outside he looked up at the half moon, just then there was a knock on the door. "Who can be here at this hour?"

Opening the door he found Uraraka, "Hey Deku"

"Uraraka what are you doing up so late?" he said forgetting that he had no shirt on, she just stared at his chiseled body. "Uraraka?"

Blushing Uraraka snapped out of it, "Huh oh right...I could say the same thing to you?"

"I-I had a nightmare" he said.

"Want to talk about it?" she offered to listen.

"I'd rather not…" he turned away from her.

"Then what about some company?" she said smiling. Reluctantly he opened the door wider to let her in.

Izuku went to sit on his bed and Uraraka sat right beside him looking around, "It feels like forever ago since it's been just you and me"

"Yeah it really does feel that way" Izuku said not knowing what to do, he had invited her in because he wanted to have company but now he didn't know what to talk about.

Sitting in silence for a few seconds Izuku finally spoke, "I have nightmares" Uraraka turned to him. "Ever since I woke up in the other world I've had nightmares of when I died. I can still feel the pain of it when I sleep. On the worst nights I can see you and Eri dead, I hold you in my arms unable to do anything"

Uraraka stared at him, _'...Deku…' _she leaned in to hug him. "Keeping this all in is not healthy Deku. Shout if you need to, scream if you want to, just let it out. You don't need to be strong all the time, I'm here"

Izuku could feel tears welling up in his eyes then sobbing, "U-Uraraka" as he buried his face in her chest he cried and cried letting everything out.

"It's okay Deku...I'm here, I will always be here" she said kissing his forehead.

After a few minutes of crying and regaining his composure, he looked up at her, "S-Sorry you had to see that"

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry, it's part of life" she looked over at the clock that read 4 am. "I should probably head back, goodnight" getting up she was stopped when Izuku grabbed her hand.

"C-Can you stay...just for tonight" Izuku said, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"S-sure just for tonight" as they climbed into bed together facing each other, they both blushed. "Goodnight"she reached to grab his hand.

"Goodnight" Izuku stretched out to kiss her lips. As they drifted asleep Izuku held onto Uraraka's hand.

_Somewhere in deep space_

A space pod was seen flying across the emptiness of space, inside was a woman, wearing a particular armor, "I-I have to warn him" she coughed out blood. "Computer set coordinates to planet Earth" a tail was seen as the computer set the coordinates. _'He is my only hope now' _she thought as she passed out from the pain.

AN: _Alright another chapter done! I was thinking about doing a what if timeline for this story, let me know what you think. Life for Izuku has finally returned to normal but all good things will come to an end, what is in store for our young saiyan find out next time!_


	30. Chapter 30: Another

**AN: **_Thank you for reading my story! So let's just time into it!_

Another

The rest of the class woke up and began to gather down stairs for breakfast, that's when Mina looked around and noticed two people were missing, "Hey where is Izuku and Uraraka, they awake yet?"

"They should be, I'll go wake them up" Toru said heading back upstairs where she ran into Eri looking into Izuku's room. "Morning Eri" the little girl jumped not expecting someone to be behind her. "Sorry, what are you doing?"

"Look" She pointed inside the room, as Toru peaked in she saw Uraraka and Izuku in bed together.

"Oh my god, Mina is going to flip when she sees this. Eri go get the girls" Eri ran off and a few minutes later she appeared with Mina and the girls in tow.

"What's so important that you had to get Eri to drag me over here Toru?" Mina said as she looked at the invisible girl with anger in her eyes. "I was just about to sit down and enjoy…" just then Toru turned Mina towards the door. "What….Oh...Oh"

"What are you guys looking at?" Momo said looking into the room. "Oh my" All the girls peaked in and all had the same reaction.

Inside they could clearly see Izuku shirtless hugging Uraraka from behind, just then from the hallway a voice was heard, "What are you all doing?" turning towards the voice the girls saw that it was Hatsume from the support class.

Getting spoked the girls lost their balance and fell into the room, waking the pair up, "W-What was that!?" Uraraka said sitting up fast, that the strap of her shirt slid off.

"Who's there!?" Izuku jumped out of bed and landed facing the girls. Forgetting that he was shirtless he gave the girls quite a show.

The girls could only stare at Izuku, that's why he looked down and noticed he had no shirt, _'Oh crap' _Izuku found the shirt he had on last night and quickly covered himself red faced.

"Oh hey Midoriya" Hatsume popped her head through the door. "I see you're busy right now, so when you have time stop by the support room for a bit. Later!" she left as quickly as she appeared.

That's when Uraraka saw what was going on, "Alright everyone get out" she quickly shooed her classmates out the door.

"Awww but Uraraka we were enjoying the show!" Mina said as she was being pushed out.

"No! No show here!" Uraraka managed to push the girls out of the room, closing the door behind her. Then she turned to Izuku who was blushing, "Why are you blushing?"

"No reason!" Izuku quickly put on his shirt. "We should head downstairs for breakfast" as he walked past Uraraka, he could feel the daggers she was sending his way.

Walking down to the kitchen the boys looked at Izuku and nodded, while the girls whispered words into her ears. Both blushed as they ate their meal, after that embarrassing situation they were interrupted by Aizawa walking into the dorms. "Alright everyone listen up" everyone turned to Aizawa. "Due to some unforeseen circumstances every hero school has decided to move the provisional license exam to this week...as in two days"

"What! That's nowhere near enough time to get ready!" the class yelled out shocked that they had so little time.

"I know that's why you are going to train non stop until the day of the exam" Aizawa said zipping up his sleeping bag. "Everyone change into your hero costumes and head over to arena beta"

Everyone quickly changed into their hero costumes and ran towards arena beta, there Ectoplasm and Midnight were there waiting for them, "Good now that everyone is here we can begin. For the next two days you are going to be developing super moves. These are meant to your signature moves when you want to end a fight fast. Each of you will have one of my clones to practice with, so off you go"

Everyone split up on their own to practice, Izuku went off on his own to practice a move he practiced with Goku in the other world. "So I have to raise my hands into air and draw energy from around me" putting his hands into the air Izuku closed his eyes and focused. _'The wind blowing outside, the grass, the trees, every animal, every person. I can feel them' _

As Izuku focused he could feel the energy beginning to draw near him, everyone stopped as they began to see particles of energy flowing in the air and heading towards the direction of Izuku. "So pretty" Uraraka looked in awe as the energy particles flowed into arena beta.

Looking up Izuku could see as a blue ball of energy formed growing in size, "This is amazing"

"Midoriya what is that?" Aizawa asked as he approached him.

"Oh this" Izuku brought down the ball which was about the size of a basketball so Aizawa could see it. "This is called a spirit bomb, it uses pure energy I draw from my surroundings. It's very powerful but it only works on those with negative energy, or evil if you will. The only downside is that it takes time to charge and leaves me wide open to attacks" Izuku let the spirit bomb disperse from his hands.

Aizawa stood there eyed wide, "...Well considering you just came back to life I guess anything is possible. Keep up the good work" just before he was about to leave Aizawa remembered something, "Right before I forget Hatsume from the support course wanted to see you after this"

Izuku nodded and went to practicing his move, class went on as normal. Izuku even showed off Super Saiyan Two for his classmates. Kirishima tried to challenge Izuku but it ended badly for Kirishima.

Having a thirty minute break Izuku and Uraraka made their way towards the support course where Hatsume was waiting for them. "Hey guys" Hatsume was working on a machine when they arrived.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk about?" Izuku asked as he saw what she was working on. _'It looks like a humanoid robot?' _she quickly covered it up with a sheet.

Hatsume dug around the pile of inventions on her work station, "Right remember the scouter you broke during the sports festival. Well I made another version of it, I was hoping if you can power up for me" she found the new and improved scouter and put it on.

"Really? That's it?" Izuku asked.

"Yup, I want to see if it can withstand your power now!" Hatusme said excitedly.

"Yeah I don't think that's a good idea, if I power up to full power here I might destroy the lab" Izuku said backing away.

"Aww come on!" Hatsume got in his face in a desperate attempt to persuade him.

However Izuku still didn't want to do it, "No sorry, maybe another time"

Hatsume gave up, "Fine, can you at least check out the gravity works or not?" She pointed to a door in the corner of the workshop.

"Gravity room? What does that do?" Uraraka asked.

"It's a special room that you can increase the gravity and train under immense pressure. My great grandmother had the blueprints for it in her notes, so I built it" Hatsume said opening the door to the chamber.

"How high can you increase the gravity" Izuku asked entering the room.

"It can go up to 300x normal gravity, just so you know I don't recommend it" she warned, Izuku was smart enough not to do that anyway. "Alright time to test it" before he had time to respond Hatsume had already pulled Uraraka out of the chamber.

Izuku stood there puzzled then he heard Hatusme yell out something, "100x normal gravity should do it"

"W-Wait Hatsume maybe we shouldn't…" Just then the chamber began to glow red and all of a sudden Izuku fell to his knees. "Gahhh! Heavy" Izuku tried to force himself up with all he had but he couldn't. "Hatsume...stop"

"Relax, why don't you just turn super saiyan or whatever" Izuku did a double take when he heard this.

Izuku struggled to keep his head from hitting the floor, as he looked up his eyes began to change color. His hair flashed sparks of golden yellow, until with a mighty roar he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Jumping around Izuku could still feel the gravity pulling him down but it was just the right amount where he can workout in. "This is perfect Hatsume"

Powering down the chamber Uraraka and Hatsume walked into the chamber, "Glad you liked it. Just tell me when you want to train here and I'll let you use it" Izuku nodded.

"Come Deku we have to get back to training. Thanks for everything Hatsume" She said as they were about to leave.

"No Problem" she watched then as they turned and walked away. "Hey Midoriya" he turned. "It's good to have you back" she smiled.

"It's good to be back, i'll see you later" and with that they were gone. Izuku and Uraraka made their way back to the training ground where they found everyone else hard at work. As the day came and went, the students were finally let out to go back to the dorms and relax. This repeated onto the next day.

_**Note: **__I am going to skip part of the provisional license exam to speed things up. All you have to know is that this time around everyone in class 1A passed. Sorry if you don't like this but think of it as a time skip…_

Now having passed the exam, everyone was looking for a relaxing weekend of doing nothing. "Man that was tough!" Mina said, throwing herself onto the couch.

"It really was, who knew so many schools would be going after us" said Toru who joined her.

"I don't know how you guys are tired, I'm doing just fine" Izuku said as his classmates were literally throwing themselves on the floor.

Just then Uraraka put a hand on his shoulder, "Well Deku, not everyone has your kind of stamina" as he turned to look at her deadbeat tired. "Or you know an alien" she muttered to herself but Izuku heard.

Izuku scratched his head, "Y-Yeah sorry about that. If it's all the same to you guys I'm going to train for a bit in the gravity room. Text me when it's time to eat"

His classmates can only stop and stare as he walked out of dorms, "If he's like this while exercising imagine when he is in bed…" Mina said licking her lips.

"Mina!" Uraraka chased her down but being rather tired she gave up after a while.

Izuku walked to the support building where the gravity was, when he was stopped by All Might, "Young Midoriya!"

"What's up All Might, need something?" he asked.

"Yes actually. If you will, can you come spar with a student" All Might said wearing an oversized suit.

Izuku was puzzled, "You want me to fight another student?"

"Yes, I can assure you he will prove a challenge" all might said begging.

"Really? You think they can prove a challenge to me?" All Might now had his full attention. "I'm listening"

"Right, he's a third year I passed down my quirk to. As he stands now he is stronger than I was in my prime, that is not to mention his own quirk"

"Really stronger than you in your prime? Interesting, all right All Might I'll fight him" Izuku said with excitement.

"Perfect! Please come with me, we need to go to a special arena we built just for this occasion" All Might walked Izuku to an arena at the edge of campus.

Walking inside Izuku could feel the Ki of three strong people, however one was stronger than the others. There he was met by three students wearing their hero costumes, "So the one im fighting is in the middle right" All Might nodded. _'The guy with the 1 million sign on his chest is strong, I can only imagine with All Might's quirk_'

Now face to face All Might introduced them, "Midoriya, these are UA's top 3 students in the third year. Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki, and Nejire Hado, big 3 this is Izuku Midoriya"

"So he's the famous golden warrior who died and came back to life" Nejire said inspecting him. "What's with the tail? Why don't you have golden hair?" She started to ask so many questions.

Izuku took a step back, "Umm well you see the tail is part of my quirk you see it grew when I came back to life. As to why I don't have golden hair, that happened when I increase my power"

"Nejire you're crowding the poor kid" Mirio said pulling Nejire away. "Sorry about that, she can be very energetic. Anyway you're name is Midoriya right? Nice to meet you" he extended out his hand to shake.

Izuku accepted and took his hand, "Likewise, so you're the one I'm fighting" Izuku began to increase his grip on Mirio's hand.

Mirio respond in kind, "That's right, I have a lot to prove so let's go"

"Is it just me or do those two have some scary aura around them?" Nejire said to Tamaki.

"Mirio is really going to take this seriously" the quiet boy finally talked.

Izuku and Mirio made their way to the center of the arena, All Might was on the side line with the other two students acting as a referee. "Ready?" both fighters nodded. "GO!"

Mirio was the first to charge in, but suddenly fazed through the floor surprising Izuku, "What! I can't sense his energy" Izuku looked around but didn't see him. "Where did he go"

Just then from behind Mirio came flying out of the ground, "One For All 15%!"

So quick was the strike that Izuku had very little time to react, raising his hands to block the attack but it was still enough to push Izuku back his feet dragging across the floor. "Still not going down huh. Seems like the rumors were true you really are strong!" Mirio landed where Izuku once was.

Izuku smiled, "You are strong I'll give you that but that won't be enough to hurt me" Izuku faced him once again,

"Thanks but you haven't even started to attack me. Aren't you going to go super?" Mirio asked.

"I will but I want to see you at 100% first, I want to see if you can handle it" said Izuku with a level of cockyness.

"Handle what?" Mirio asked on guard.

"You'll see" Izuku transformed into a super saiyan. "My turn" In the blink of an eye Izuku appeared face to face with Mirio. Pulling his arm back Izuku tried to punch him only to have his fist past through him. "What!?"

Mirio shrugged, "Sorry that's my other quirk. Hitting me is not going to be that easy"

"It wouldn't be much fun if it wasn't" Izuku stomped on the ground breaking it, then with a kick he sent the pieces flying towards Mirio.

With his permeation quirk the debris passed right through him, that's when Izuku flew above him and fired a ki blast at him. At the last second Mirio phased through the ground and out of harm's way.

Izuku landed, "You know it would be more of a fight if you actually fought. All your doing is running away"

"You want to do this the old fashioned way then. Alright then, One For All 100%!" Red streaks began to appear through Mirio's body. "You wanted me at full power right, this is my full power! Try to keep up!" with a sonic boom behind him Mirio launched himself towards Izuku

This time the tables were turned, Mirio attacked Izuku with rapid strikes to the stomach and finishing the combo with a spin kick to the head. Izuku spit out blood as he flew towards the wall.

Stopping just before he hit it Izuku wiped the blood off his lip, "You are definitely stronger than All Might I'll give you that. If I compared you to me, I'd stay you just as strong as a super saiyan two. Unfortunately for you I'm still stronger"

"Impossible there is no way you are stronger!" Mirio yelled as he went in for another strike, only to have Izuku catch it mid air. "W-What!"

Pulling Mirio close Izuku punched him hard in the stomach bringing him to his knees, "Why don't I show you what it means to be stronger" flying into the air Izuku's aura began to flare out.

Taking in a deep breath Izuku composed himself, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

The sheer amount of wind pressure coming off him was enough to rip the roof off the building sending it flying. All Might and the others threw themselves to the ground trying to avoid getting blown away. Then followed the earthquake, the ground began to shake violently, his poor classmates trying to rest up at the dorms felt the shaking some falling out of bed.

However three people on earth could tell what was going on Bakugo was in his room when he started to sense Izuku was fighting someone. Then the sudden power spike was enough to give him a headache, "W-What the hell? Deku you bastard where were you hiding this power?"

Uraraka was in the living room sleeping on the couch with Eri laying on top of her. She woke up to the sudden spike in Izuku's power. She knew what was about to happen, grabbing Eri she quickly put up a Ki shield around them as the shaking began. Eri woke up and was frightened when she noticed everything was shaking and the wind howled as windows began to shatter. "It's alright Eri, it's your Papa"

On the LookOut Dende stood on the edge looking down, "Crazy bastard actually knows how to do it. He knows how to turn into a Super Saiyan 3!" even the The LookOut began to shake like crazy.

In space the spacepod rocketed across space with the mystery woman inside. Due to her injuries she had passed out that is until she felt Izuku's power. "T-This has to be him! Computer pinpoint that energy signature and take me there"

"_Energy signature locked on, ETA 1 hour to arrival" _The computer responded as they passed a planet.

Back with Izuku, Mirio tried to shield himself but to little avail, he was pushed back hitting the wall. "W-What power" he struggled to even get out the words.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Izuku countined as his yell as his hair began to glow. Slowly but surely it began to grow, but the power he was exerting was causing trouble.

Across the world seismic detectors in California picked up the shaking sending waves 2 meters tall across the ocean. If Izuku didn't stop soon the whole world could be destroyed.

However, the main campus, while stronger than most buildings still couldn't take it much longer. Cracks began to run up and down the main building, the teachers were in a panic not knowing what was going on. Their first priority was to protect the students, Aizawa ran towards the dorms when he noticed a beam of light coming from the far arena. "That's the special arena the school built for All Might to use his full power in, and the roof has just been blown off!"

Inside All Might and the other students struggled against the wind, "Midoriya! Stop this! You're going to destroy the school or worse!"

Izuku's hair began to grow passed his waist "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" with one final explosion of light Izuku emerged with long golden hair flowing down to his waist his body engulfed in lighting, his tail flowing in the wind.

The others finally being able to stand up saw Izuku, "W-What the hell!?" All Might couldn't believe it his student has just gone through another transformation.

"This is what is known as a super saiyan 3" Izuku landed on the broken ground, once he did everyone in the school could feel a shift in the air around them. "Now let's finish this" Izuku motioned Mirio with his finger taunting him.

"Don't believe you have the upper hand just because you changed your hair! I'll pour everything I have into this attack!" Mirio rushed in and channeled One For All through his hand. "100% Detroit SMASH!"

Mirio was a few inches away from Izuku who didn't move until the last second and in a bright flash of light Izuku appeared behind Mirio. A few seconds passed then suddenly Mirio's eyes went blank as he fell unconscious.

"What just happened?" Nejire asked stunned that Mirio just lost.

"I don't know it was too fast to see but it looks like Mirio...lost" Tamaki was in shock his friend since childhood had never lost, not since he fully controlled his quirk.

All Might was the most surprised, "Even at 100% Mirio was no match for Midoriya"

Just then Aizawa, Recovery Girl and the rest of class 1A ran into the now destroyed building, "What the hell is going on here!" Aizawa yelled, then he saw Izuku with his long golden hair. His class couldn't believe it. Izuku looked so different!

Izuku turned to the others and powered down, falling to his knees when he did. "D-Damn that form really does drain my strength. I should only use this to end a fight quickly. It worked so much better when I was dead, now that I'm alive my body can't take the sudden increase in power"

"Deku!" Uraraka yelled as she ran towards Izuku, Eri in her arms. "You alright?"

Izuku looked up, "Y-Yeah just a bit tired. I should be fine with some rest. Recovery Girl, can you please heal Mirio"

Recovery looked down at Izuku's side to find the third year on the floor, "Of course"

"Midoriya what the hell was that you just did?" Aizawa asked.

"That was a new form I learned while in the other world. I call it a Super Saiyan 3, it increases my base power by 400" his classmates' eyes went wide. "Though with such an enormous power up comes a price, my body as it is now can't handle the increase in power. Therefore I can only use it for a few minutes at best"

"So I really didn't stand to begin with huh" Mirio said as he was being held up by Nejire and Tamaki.

"I won't lie you had me worried for a bit but no" Izuku said scratching his head.

"I see, well it was a good fight nonetheless" Mirio extended out his hand.

Izuku smiled, "Train and maybe in the future you can beat me" they shook hands but this time it was one of friendship.

As they walked out of the arena Izuku and All Might were called in for a little chat with Nezu, after a few harsh words and promising not to do that again he was allowed to go back to the dorms. There he had Eri waiting for him, "Papa, it's lunch time!"

"Alright then let's go I'm starving" Izuku walked with Eri in hand to the kitchen where the food was being served.

Grabbing a plate Izuku sat down with Eri and Uraraka, after a while of talking about school and other stuff just like the old days. Once they finished it was Izuku's turn to wash the dishes, everyone had already gone either to their rooms or were in the training grounds. "I never noticed how much we eat" he said to himself as he looked at the pile of plates and cups to wash.

"Need a hand?" Izuku turned to find Uraraka standing by the door.

"No it's fine, it's my turn to do them anyway. Go rest up" he turned to start doing the dishes. When he put them to dry Uraraka grabbed a rag and began to dry them off.

"You really don't…" Before he could say anything else Uraraka hit him with the rag.

"I am helping you, alright" her voice so stern, scared poor Izuku.

"Yes ma'am" and with that they began.

After they were done they both went to sit down on the couch, "Where is Eri?" Izuku asked.

"She's with Momo getting her hair done"

"I see, hey Uraraka can I ask you something" he said turning to her.

"Yeah of course" she sat up straight.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to tell the rest of the class what I am?" his voice turned serious. "I mean they are eventually going to know what I am and I rather they hear it from me and not like when we erase their memories"

"...If you ask me, then yes I do think you should tell them. Eventually your secret will come out and they should know" said Uraraka.

Izuku was about to say something when he felt something approach them but not from the building but rather from the sky. "W-what...Who is that?" Izuku looked up.

"What are you talking about Deku?" she asked looking at him.

"Don't you feel that energy? It's faint but something is approaching and fast" Izuku got up from the couch.

Uraraka focused and sensed what he was talking about, "Y-Yeah I do feel that. Who can that be?" then she noticed something. "Deku who ever that is they are heading straight from the dorms, at that speed they are going to smash into it!"

"Call the teachers! I'll go meet this person" Izuku wasted no time flying outside and taking off into the sky. Izuku waited for the person to come into view, when they did he noticed it was a ship, "A spaceship?" as the pod entered earth's atmosphere it began to burn.

Now directly in its path Izuku braced to catch the pod from hitting the floor, with a loud thud Izuku caught the spacepod, "Gotcha" Izuku flew down with the pod where Uraraka and his class along with the teachers were waiting for him.

Izuku set the pod down, "What the hell is that thing?" Kirishima asked.

"It looks like some sort of pod?" Momo said.

"Better yet where did it come from?" Aizawa asked as he looked around the pod.

Just then the hatch to the pod popped open, this sent all the teachers to be on guard and Izuku turned into a super saiyan just in case. However nothing came out of the pod, "Anyone willing to look inside?" asked All Might, everyone looked at each other.

That's when Izuku stepped forward, "I'll check it out, everyone stay behind me" as Izuku slowly approached the now open pod he could sense a faint power inside. Looking into the pod Izuku saw a young woman badly injured, "H-Hey guys I think she needs help" Izuku picked up the mystery person and turned to everyone.

The girl had fine black hair with her skin being a shade of green, she was wearing battle armor that was broken in various places. Suddenly she began to wake up her eyes were a light shade of purple, "Oh you're awake? Hold on we are getting help"

"Y-Yaekjfe awusad alkfaa hkdsa, fjkbaf ualkal " She tried to speak but nobody understood her.

"S-Sorry I don't know what you said" Izuku said.

Suddenly the mystery girl grabbed Izuku by the back of the head and kissed him in front of everyone. Uraraka froze when she saw this, Momo covered Eri's eyes so she didn't have to see.

Pulling away the woman spoke, "I-I found you, another saiyan" she smiled and then once again passed out.

Izuku looked at the young woman and noticed a tail wrapped around her waist, _'She has a tail just like me...i-is she a saiyan?' _

"Midoriya do you know this girl?" All Might asked.

Snapping out of thoughts, Izuku looked at All Might, "N-No I don't but I think I know what she is. For now we need to get her to Recovery Girl" All Might nodded and motioned to Izuku to take off towards the nurses office.

Leaving his class behind Uraraka couldn't help but feel a tightness in her chest, _'Why do I feel like this? It's not jealousy but rather...worry' _

Once in the nurse's office Izuku put the mystery girl on the bed so Recovery Girl can heal her, removing her armor Recovery Girl found scaring throughout her body. _'She's been fighting for a while...but she looks so young, no older than I am' _

Then walked in some of the teachers. "So who is she and where did she come from? Izuku what happened?"

"I was in the dorms when I sensed something approaching from the sky and well the rest you know" Izuku said looking at the mystery girl.

"What is like an alien then?" Mic said jokingly.

"Yes actually, a saiyan to be exact" Izuku answered.

Mic was surprised he was messing around when he said that, "Midoriya how can you be so sure?" Nezu asked.

He turned towards the teachers, "Because...I'm also a saiyan. What I am about to tell you only three people know. I am not fully human, my father was a saiyan, an alien. This tail is proof of that. I was told I was the last of my kind, but seeing her contradicts that"

"So you're saying you're an alien?" Nezu said raising an eyebrow.

Izuku nodded, "Yes" then turned to the girl. "We saiyans are naturally gifted when it comes to manipulating our energy, we can also increase our power via transformations. From what I heard it made us great to conquer worlds, but as you see I have no such plans. Her, i'm not too sure, if she does decide to attack the earth I will deal with her"

The teacher all looked at each other, how can this be a student of theirs not being fully human. "We will discuss this later Midoriya but for now we need to know what she is doing here. How long till she wakes up?" Nezu asked Recovery Girl.

"It won't be long now, if she is as dangerous as Midoriya describes her it's best we leave it to him. I will stay here in case anything happens, you can wait outside" With her cain Recovery Girl pointed them outside.

"Very well, we will be outside" Nezu walked out the door along with the other teachers.

A few minutes after they left the mystery girl began to wake up, she slowly began to look around the room. "W-Where am I?"

"You're the nurses office" Turning to her right the mystery girl saw Recovery Girl standing beside the bed and Izuku beside her. "Don't worry we healed your wounds"

"T-Thank you very much" then she made eye contact with Izuku. "You're a saiyan aren't you?"

Izuku nodded, "Yup well half saiyan, I assume your half saiyan as well"

"Yes" she nodded.

"So do you have a name?" Recovery Girl asked.

"My name is Himari, what's your name?" she asked Izuku.

"Izuku Midoriya, I have to ask. I heard our race is violent and used to conquer worlds, are you here to do that?" Izuku's became serious.

"N-No of course not! I came here to ask for your help!" Himari pleaded.

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "My help?"

"Yes! Please you must help me, you are my last hope!" tears began to fall from her face.

Izuku could tell she was desperate, "I will try to help you but first you need to tell me what is going on"

Before she could speak the floor began to rumble, "What the!?"

"I-It's them, they are here!" Himari said visibly afraid.

"Who's here?" Izuku asked as the shaking stopped.

"The Enforcers are here" This time Izuku heard an explosion, it had to be Kachan.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and All Might ran inside out of breath, "Midoriya some guys just appeared out of nowhere. Your class is fighting them right now, you have to go help"

"Oh no Uraraka! Eri! You stay here!" Izuku took off as fast as he could to his classmates.

"W-Wait! He can't he'll die, you have to stop him" Himari said trying to get out of the bed.

"Don't worry Midoriya is strong he can win" All Might said before he went after Izuku.

**AN: **_I wrote too much so I split it up, so yeah! Thanks again for reading!_


	31. Chapter 31: Meeting

**AN: **_First I'd like to apologize for not uploading on Friday or Saturday, I was but I rewrote almost the whole chapter again so yeah...sorry. Anyway thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoy!_

Meeting

Izuku ran down the hall, he could feel his friends power levels dropping, "They are hurt!" bursting through the double door Izuku made his way towards the dorms. Getting closer he could see a laser being shot into the sky, "Aoyama, come on I need to get there faster"

By the time he got there Izuku saw most of his class on the floor hurt or unconscious, looking around he saw some of the minions had been taken down as well. The only ones standing were Bakugo and Todoroki along with a few of the minions. Uraraka was on the floor grabbing onto Eri as a minion tried to take Eri. Izuku watched as he saw as the minion hit Uraraka across the face, "Mama!" Eri yelled as she was being dragged away.

Izuku's eyes went wide when he saw this, "You BASTARDS!" Izuku transformed into a super saiyan as he flew towards the minion.

Izuku snached up Eri from the minion's arms and put her near Uraraka, "Stay here sweetie and look after mama" Izuku patted Eri on the head and then took off once again after the minion.

"Who's that!" The minion said as he tried to raise his gun to shoot him, but Izuku grabbed him by the face and raised him off the ground. Izuku saw the terror in the minions' eyes that's when he noticed Izuku's tail. "Shit he's a saiyan!" with rage behind it Izuku crushed the minions face against the floor.

The other minions stopped attacking Bakugo and Todoroki and turned their attention to Izuku, "You come to our planet and hurt my friends" Izuku's began to leak out blood-lust. "I'll give you 3 seconds to give up or I can promise, you will never leave this planet"

"We are Enforcers! We never surrender." one of the minions yelled as they began to fire at Izuku.

Izuku walked calmly towards the Minions, blast after blast bouncing off of him. "Damn it, set blasters to max!" charging up the guns they fired a much more concentrated energy blast. The blasts looked like they would hit their target but suddenly Izuku disappeared. "W-What the? Where did he go?"

"Here" from behind one of the minions Izuku reappeared behind one of the minions, as he turned around Izuku punched him in the stomach shattering the armor he had on. He then teleported to them one by one repeating the process until there was only one left.

Walking towards the last minion Izuku seemed something out of a nightmare, "S-Stay back! I'm warning you!" raised his blaster and fired, the beam hit Izuku in the head snapping it back. "I-I got him!"

To the minions horror Izuku looked back at him with just a scratch where the blaster had hit, "Impossible! You saiyans really are monsters!" in the blink of an eye Izuku punched the last minion. "Y-You're making a big mistake, our leader will come for you. He already saw everything" the minion pointed at a camera on his chest.

As the minion fell unconscious Izuku grabbed the camera, "I don't know who you are or what you want, but this is your only warning. Do not come to earth" he said, crushing the camera.

Izuku looked up and saw a spaceship they came in, raising his hand towards it he fired off a blast destroying it. The spacecraft blew up as it hit the ground, he then went to check on his classmates they were fine for the most part. It was Eri and Uraraka he was most worried about, "Hey Uraraka, how are you holding up?"

Uraraka held her cheek as she got up, "I'm good but damn did that hurt"

"Sorry, what happened while I was gone?" Izuku asked.

_Flashback_

They watched him take off with the mystery girl in his arms, "What the hell just happened" Kirishima said breaking the silence that fell over the class.

"I think we just saw an alien?" Momo said.

"I think so...but she had a tail just like Midoriya! Does that mean he's ..." Uraraka froze when she heard her classmates beginning to place two and two together.

'_Oh no, his secret' _Uraraka felt a change in the wind, looking up she saw a spacecraft floating there. "What the hell…"

From the ship about a dozen minions flew towards the class and landed a few feet away. "Hello people of earth, we are the Enforcers and we are looking for a saiyan that landed her not too long ago. She stole something that belongs to our leader, surrender her to us and we will spare you" one of them asked.

"The girl? Are they talking about the girl that Midoriya took to the nurses office?" Todoroki said putting up his guard.

"I see so you have seen her, take us too her...Now" the minions raised their blasters and pointed them at the students.

"Like hell we are. We don't even know who you are and by the looks of it you're not the most friendly of people" Kirishima said activating his quirk.

The minion smiled, "Very well take them out and search the school. She's around here" they began to fire, lucky the class was fast enough to dodge the shots.

Everyone dodged the initial attack and countered, fighting in pairs or in groups of three the students put up a good fight some of them even took down some of them.

It was down to Uraraka, Todoroki, and Bakugo vs a couple of minions. Eri was hiding behind Uraraka, "These guys are stronger than the other ones" Todoroki said.

"Yeah and that guy in the middle looks to be like the squadron leader" said Bakugo as explosion rippled in his hands.

"Impressive, you managed to take down some of my men. Unlucky for you though..." the squadron leader suddenly appeared in front of Uraraka. "We aren't them" punching Uraraka hard in the stomach she fell to the floor.

"Mama!" Eri yelled checking on her.

Bakugo and Todoroki were about to jump in but were blocked by the other minions. "Damn it!"

"Take another step and she dies" said the squadron leader he then looked at Eri. "Hmmm, if we had a hostage then we can get what we want faster" he reached for her and began to pull Eri from the arm.

That is until Uraraka grabbed Eri by the leg, "Y-You won't take her" she coughed out blood, hanging onto Eri for dear life. _'He's strong, if I didn't focus my Ki on my stomach I would have been knocked out' _

"Foolish girl" the squadron leader punched Uraraka in the face, because of the pain she let her grip slip and that's when he began to drag Eri away.

_Flashback Ends_

"I see so they were after Himari…" Izuku then turned to find that his classmates were getting back up after their injuries. "It's safe to assume that they will come back, so we need to be ready. For now we need to prepare..."

"That was amazing! That form...that power...you're a super saiyan aren't you" everyone turned to see Himari. "With your power you may have a chance to take him down for sure" she ran grabbing his arm.

"They said they were after you...why?" Uraraka asked.

Himari stayed quiet, "It's because of this…" she pulled out a red gemstone that was around her neck. "My father gave me this before he...died. This gem holds incredible power and the only way you can use it is with saiyan blood. I used to be the only one who could use it but now there is another" she looked at Izuku.

"What does this guy want to do with the gemstone?" Uraraka asked.

"He wants to extract the energy within the gemstone and fuse it within himself to become even more powerful than he already is" Himari said holding onto the gem. "This is all I have to remember my father I am not going to let him have it. So please" Himari bowed towards Izuku. "I don't have the right to ask this of you but please Izuku Midoriya we are the last of our kind so please help me"

Izuku stood shocked that this girl was bowing her head to him, "Please raise your head. I still don't get most of the details but I am training to become a hero. What kind of hero would turn down someone who is begging for help"

Himari looked up with tears in her eyes, "T-Thank you...thank you so much" overcome with gratitude Himari hugged Izuku once again.

That's when Uraraka separated the two of them, "Alright that's enough. He agreed to help you so you don't have to cling onto him so much"

"Oh I'm sorry is she your mistress?" Himari said stepping back.

Uraraka's eye twitched, "No, try his girlfriend"

"Oh I see, but wouldn't he be more happy with someone who's also a saiyan?" Himari said with a smug look on her face trying to provoke Uraraka, which worked.

Uraraka took a step forward and Izuku saw what was going to happen and stepped in between them, "That's enough you two, we have more important things to worry about. Who and how strong is the person after you. How does he size up to me?"

"He might be the most powerful person in the universe, he could destroy whole planets in an instant, his name is _Vent_. Compared to you now in this super saiyan state…Vent would win easily"

The class was shocked, Izuku would lose in a fight against this person, "I see, well you see this isn't my final transformation. I can go two levels beyond super saiyan"

"Two levels! That's amazing, I didn't know there was a level beyond that of a super saiyan" Himari said.

"Wait can you turn Super Saiyan?" Izuku asked.

"N-No, my father was a gentle person with incredible power and my mother knew we had him to protect us so there was no real need to train" She said embarrassed.

"It's fine we can work on that later, right now we need to have a talk. It's about time you all found out about who I really am" Izuku turned to his classmates.

With All Might, Nezu and Aizawa by his side Izuku relieved everything to his class, they all sat there in shock. "You know what...that actually explains a lot" Mina said.

"Right, the super strength, super speed, flight, and the transformations. They all just seemed, out of this world" Jiro said as the rest of the class nodded.

"I'm sorry I had to keep it from you, but I feared if I told you what I really was you'd hate me" said Izuku.

"We would never hate you, but we get it...why you would hide who you really were" Kirishima said.

"Thank you everyone for being so understanding" Izuku bowed.

"So where do we go from here?" Asked Nezu. Then they all turned to Himari.

"We fight, Vent will come to earth looking for me. Izuku has the best chance out of anyone on the planet to take him down" Himari explained. "I won't put anyone else in danger so when it comes down to it we will fight some place deserted"

"It's good that you prioritize my students safety first, but how long do we have to prepare?" Nezu asked.

"I don't know...Vent can show up at any minute now" Himari said looking down at the floor. "However I doubt it will be tonight, so we can at least rest easy knowing that"

"I see, If Midoriya really is our only hope in defeating his new foe then I think it's best if we leave it to you two" Nezu said looking at Izuku."For now you rest, Hamari. I do believe we have a spare room here at the dorms. You can use that room while you stay here with us" Nezu said hopping off the chair.

"Thank you so much" Himari said as the teachers walked away, leaving only the students.

"Well today was a pretty eventful day we should probably go to sleep soon" Momo said.

"You're probably right, by the looks of things we have a fight on our hands" Kirishima said yawning.

As they split up to go to their rooms Himari was shown to her room, Momo later came by to give her some of her PJs so she can sleep in seeing that they were about the same height and body type. She began to take off her clothes to change but she forgot to close the door all the way.

Izuku had just out Eri to sleep as he was walking back to his room when he peeked inside. Izuku could see her body filled with scars, _'How did she get those' _

"I know you're there," She said to the surprise of Izuku. "You can come in if you want" she quickly changed as the door swung open.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to peek" he said embarrassed.

"It's fine," she said, turning towards him.

"How did you get those scars?" He asked but she stayed silent. "If it's alright if you don't want to talk about it"

"I was tortured" she said lifting up her shirt exposing the scars on her stomach. "Before coming here Vent captured me and tried to force me to activate the gemstone. When I refused he turned to more...forceful methods. I somehow escaped and came to earth"

"I-I'm sorry you had to go through that" Izuku said with sadness in his voice.

Himari shook her head, "Don't be, I'm here now and thanks to that I finally got to meet another saiyan" she said getting closer to Izuku. "My father always used to tell me stories of a fight he had with two saiyans long ago and how they were incredible fighters. My mother always told me if by some miracle I found another saiyan male to never let him go"

Izuku blushed, "O-Oh really"

"Yeah, you know what else she told me" Himari leaned in close. "Half and quarter breed saiyans have the possibility of eminence battle power. Just think of the possibilities" she leaned to Izuku lips.

Uraraka went looking for Izuku but found he wasn't in his room, walking down the hall she noticed the door to Himari's room was open. Looking in here eyes instantly went wide, inside she saw the outline of Izuku and Himari from her angle it looked like they were kissing. "D-Deku"

As Izuku was about to push her off of him when Uraraka's voice was heard from the door, looking back Izuku instantly knew he was in a bad spot. "U-Uraraka" he said pushing Himari away. "I-It's not how it looks like"

Tears began to well up in Uraraka's eyes, _'She was right...maybe Deku would be happier with someone who is like him' _without saying a word she took off down the hall as the tears began to fall.

"Uraraka wait!" Izuku tried to go after her but was stopped by Himari who grabbed his arm.

"Wait don't leave...I know we just meet but this feeling in my chest...I never felt this way before. Please tell me what it is…" Himari looked at Izuku dead in the eyes.

Izuku began to get angry, "Figure it out yourself" he said pulling his arm free. "Uraraka!" he yelled chasing her down.

Uraraka ran to the roof of the building and stood looking at the night sky. A few seconds later Izuku appeared, "U-Uraraka"

"What do you want Deku" Izuku could tell she was mad.

"I want to explain…" Izuku got closer.

"There's nothing to explain...you finally meet another saiyan who just so happens to be a female. I mean it's only natural you'd love someone that is your own kind. While I'm just some earthwoman." Izuku could see the tears fall from her face. "Maybe she was right, maybe you would be happier with another saiyan"

Izuku walked behind Uraraka and turned her around with his tail. Now face to face Izuku looked into her brown colored eyes, "Uraraka do you love me?"

"Yes, of course I do. I love you with all my heart" she said blushing slightly.

"Then trust me when I say I love you too and I will never leave you. Not for another saiyan, not for another girl, and not for all the power in the universe. As long as I live I will always love you and no one else" said Izuku, holding onto Uraraka by the waist.

She whipped away the tears, "You know considering you can be brought back to life you're going to love me for a long time" she said smiling.

Izuku chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're stuck with me huh"

Reaching out Uraraka grabbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess I am" pulling him in close they kissed under the light of the moon.

As the night went on Izuku went to his room as well as Uraraka, for tomorrow they would start their training to defeat Vent.

Izuku woke up bright and early to go train in the open field today, making sure he didn't wake anyone he quickly made his way down the dorms wearing his Gi. He was surprised to find Himari waiting for him outside of the dorms with her broken armor from yesterday, "I figured you'd want to train with me"

"I want to learn how to turn into a super saiyan, can you teach me" Izuku knew those eyes, eyes filled with drive, a drive to become stronger.

"Very well but I won't baby you, training with me will be tough. Are you ready for that?" he said, stepping up to her.

"Yes, I will do whatever it takes to get stronger" Izuku smiled.

"Good, let's go then" Izuku walked to the field.

Izuku began to stretch, "Alright then let's see if we can get you to turn super saiyan. The best trigger for it is anger, so get angry"

Himari looked at him confused, "I just can't get angry on the spot you know"

"Think about everything Vent has done, all those people he's killed. Your father's death at the hands of Vent" Izuku pushed Himari to get angry.

She began to have flashbacks of a time when her father and mother didn't have to worry about anything, a time before Vent. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" her aura flared out in a lime green haze.

"Hmmm you are strong but all you're doing is powering up. You won't be able to transform like that…" Izuku stopped to think. _'I need to get her mad but how? Wait she said he father died I can use that...sorry about this Himari' _

"I-I don't know what to do, please tell me" Himari fell to her knees exhausted.

"No, you are a failure" Himari looked up in shock. "As a saiyan and as a daughter"

"W-What" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Your father died because he was too weak. Just like you at this point I can't even call you a saiyan, you're nothing" Izuku's eyes turned to fury.

"Shut up" Himari said pushing herself up.

"Or what are you going to do to fight me?" Izuku walked towards her. "No you won't, your too weak just like your father"

"Shut UP!" Himari's eyes changed color. "You know nothing of my father!"

"I know he died because he was weak" Himari took a swing at Izuku, which he easily dodged. "Like father like daughter I suppose"

Himari tried repeatedly to punch Izuku but failed every time, _'Just one final push should do it' _Izuku finally countered and attacked, kneeing her hard in the stomach.

She fell to the floor holding onto her stomach, "Pitiful, with you here you'd only get in the way when Vent comes. Maybe I should just kill you so you can be with daddy!" Izuku raised his hand up pointed straight at Himari and began to charge up a Ki blast. "Your father deserved to die and so do you"

Himari looked on as Izuku fired the Ki blast and it seemed as if time slowed down to a stop, _'Izuku you bastard! How dare you! How dare you say that about my father! I'll show you! I'll show!'_

As the Ki blast got closer Izuku was about to redirect the blast when Himari got up and caught the blast, "What?"

"**Izuku Midoriya" **Himari began to get up, Izuku could feel her power increasing. **"Prepare to die!" **she pointed at him with an evil smile. **"RAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Her lime green aura began to engulf her body pulsating out and smashing into Izuku pushing him back. The ground beneath them began to shake violently, waking up everyone in the dorms.

Izuku looked in a mixture of amazement and fear, "Holy shit...her power just exploded. It's rising every second oh no...Himari you have to stop this! Any more power and you're going to destroy the school!" his words fell on deaf ears. "Himari!"

Himari's body began to change, growing in muscle mass. Izuku watched as Himari began to grow taller and more muscular, she grew so much that her armor began to break exposing her abs. "At this rate she's going to blow up the school" Izuku transformed into a super saiyan and flew towards Himari lifting her several miles into the sky.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **with a final yell Himari exploded in energy pushing Izuku away. Regaining his composure Izuku looked at Himari who now had a mixture of golden green colored hair, her muscles bulged hitting her cloths, and her power was now on a different league.

"A-Amazing, her power is incredible! Way to go Himari!" Izuku was happy that she turned super saiyan, but he forgot one thing.

"**Izuku Midoriya" **she said flying closer and closer to Izuku. **"Izuku Midoriya!" **

"Oh no" Izuku remembered all the things he said to her. "H-Himari wait…" before he could say anything else. Himari grabbed him by the face, Izuku tried to break free but she wouldn't lossen her grip.

"**Die" **with an evil smile she flung Izuku towards the ground then followed it with a Ki blast.

Hitting the ground hard Izuku spit up a bit of blood, then he saw the Ki blast. Crossing his arms in front of him he braced for the blast. The blast hit, engulfing the whole field in a fireball, his classmates looked on from the roof of the dorms looking at the fight. "Is it the enemy?" asked Kirishima.

"No, it's Himari. She's transformed into a super saiyan, but she looks so different. Izuku never took on that form when he transformed. I wonder if it's some type of mutation" Uraraka looked on with Eri right beside her.

Izuku flew towards Himari pushing past the fireball his Gi half burnt, "I don't know what's happened but you're really strong now. I better take this a little more seriously, HAAAAA!" lighting appeared around Izuku as he transformed into a super saiyan 2. This time Izuku would go on the offensive, charging at her and going for a kick to the ribs.

Connecting to her ribs it seemed to do little damage, all it really did was stagger her and piss her off even more. Seeing that Izuku was closer she managed to grab his arm and began to grab him towards the ground. "Crap she got me" he said heading straight for the ground.

Before she hit the ground Himari flug Izuku with great speed towards the ground breaking it, Izuku laid in the crater as he saw Himari bring down her giant foot on his chest. **"Izuku Midoriya this will be your grave" **with Izuku grunted in pain still under her foot she began to charge a Ki blast. His eyes widened as he saw the green ball of energy grow in her hand.

The surrounding buildings shook from the sheer impact of the blast hitting Izuku point blank, his classmates saw as the heat from the explosion could be felt all the way to the dorms.

As the dust settled inside the crater Izuku laid motionless with the top of his gi burned off, blood running down the open wounds, and in his base form. **"HAHAHAHA" **Himari laughed at the beaten Izuku. **"Well well well, not too talkative now are you Izuku" **she said picking him up from the hair.

"M-Midoriya, lost?" Toru said as his class began to worry.

"No, not yet" everyone turned to Uraraka. "Just wait and see, oh I suggest you hold on to the rail too" her class was confused when she said that but quickly knew what she meant when the earth once again began to shake.

Himari looked around as she too felt the shaking, but was quickly surprised when she felt herself getting pulled upward. Looking up she saw Izuku had woken up, **"I-Impossible" **

With a fist to her chin, Himari flew higher into the sky but quickly stopped herself. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku yelled as he began to change once again into a super saiyan. Himari watched as his hair began to grow in length, falling past his waist. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"**T-This power...it's amazing" **Himari looked on in awe when she saw Izuku with long golden hair.

"It's over Himari, you can't beat me" Izuku said, facing Himari.

"**Izuku Midoriya!" **she yelled flying towards Izuku ready to punch him. But to her surprise Izuku caught her fist. **"W-What!" **She tried to free her hand but couldn't. **"H-How can someone be so strong!" **

Izuku landed a hit to her abdomen causing her to hunch over in pain, "Hmmm I thought one punch would be enough, impressive" Izuku then followed with a drop kick to Himari's shoulder dislocating it and sending her crashing into the ground.

Izuku flew down to find her back to normal, seeing this he breathed a huge sigh of relief and powered down himself before collapsing himself.

Izuku and Himari were taken to Recovery Girl for treatment but when she was performing a check up she noticed that neither of them had their tails. "What happened to their tails? They must have lost it during their little fight"

_Somewhere in deep space_

A giant ship was seen flying across space, inside a minion ran into the control room, "Sir I have a report"

Vent sat in the shadow of the ship and raised and arm exposing the pure white skin with a gemstone on the top of his hand and a spike coming out of the side of his arm, "You may speak"

"Right, the advance scouts we went after the Saiyan have perished" the minion bowed.

"Oh? But the saiyan should have been hurt from our last encounter, how did she manage to take them out?" Vent leaned back in his chair picking up a glass of wine.

"According to the body cam the scouts had on there was another saiyan" said the minion.

Vent crushed the glass with his hands when he heard the word, "What was that!"

"Sir it was another saiyan and this one is considerably stronger than the girl" the minion said scared for his life.

"That's impossible, she was supposed to be the last of the saiyan race" Vent said calming down.

"Sir it is true, look" the minion said turning around towards a monitor in the control room. The image of Izuku began to play on the screen.

They saw as Izuku took down all the minions one by one, _'I don't know who you are or what you want, but this is your only warning. Do not come to earth' _the video ended once Izuku destroyed the camera. The video paused on a frame, on that frame Izuku's tail was seen.

"So this is the other saiyan" Vent looked at his hair. "Judging by the golden hair, he's a super saiyan. Does the girl still have the gem?"

"Yes sir, as far as we can tell she does" said the minion.

"Good, I can still accomplish my goal" Vent smiled. "How long will it take to get to Earth"

"Sir, about 1.5 day if we use lightspeed travel"

"Good, take off immediately for planet Earth" Vent ordered. All his men in the control room nodded and when to prepare the ship for lightspeed travel. _'I will have that gem, it doesn't matter if there is another saiyan. I can already tell this new saiyan has a weakness, that human girl with the brown hair she looks like someone he's very fond of. No matter, they are all monkeys when it comes down to it, let's see if my grandfather Freeza was really telling the truth' _

The light of a nearby star began shining on Vent, his skin was white, with two distinct gems on each of his palms, spikes coming out of his arms near the wrists, and with a red head top thing. _Just picture Freeza's final form just red top and spikes coming out of his arms. _

_**AN: **__And that's all folks I'll see you all in the next chapter!_


	32. Chapter 32: Showdown

_**AN: **__Alright another chapter! Thank You all for reading my story! _

Showdown

Izuku and Himari were both still unconscious after Recovery Girl healed them, stepping outside the room she found Uraraka, Eri, and All Might waiting outside. "They will be fine, I already healed all their injuries but they exhausted too much energy and need to sleep it off"

"Oh thank goodness" Uraraka sighed in relief.

"There is one thing" the three stopped when Recovery Girl said that. "For some reason they lost their tails and I don't know why"

"Their tails? Does that really mean anything, I mean Midoriya was doing just fine without one" said All Might.

"Like I said, I don't know saiyan biology is still new to me so for all I know it can grow back. However I need to have a word with you All Might" Recovery Girl pointed her cane at the former hero.

Recovery Girl practically dragged the hero away, Uraraka and Eri walked inside the room when she saw Izuku with bandages on his face, "Idiot always taking it one step too far" she smiled knowing that he was alright.

That's when Himari began to wake up, "Huh, where am I?" she tried to push herself up from the bed but once she did a sharp pain ran through her arm. "Owww"

"You shouldn't try to get up" Himari turned to find Uraraka sitting on a chair next to Izuku. "Your shoulder was dislocated during your fight with Deku. You should rest for now"

Looking over to her left she saw Izuku asleep, "How is he"

"He's just tired, he can't use that form he used against you for long, when he does it burns through his energy fast" Uraraka explained as Eri climbed onto the bed. "Well at least he made you turn into a super saiyan"

"I see so that's why he said all those horrible things to me" Himari looked out the window to see the sun setting. "This world is beautiful, in my short time here I can see this world really is something else. I wish my father and mother could see this"

"They are" Uraraka and Himari turned to see Izuku sitting up. "They will always be in your heart so always remember how you felt when we fought and I'm sure we will be able to take down Vent" Himari smiled and nodded.

"Papa, how are you feeling?" Eri asked climbing onto this lap.

"I'm good sweetie, just tired that's all," Izuku said, looking outside.

"Izuku I didn't know you were a father?" Himari said. "Uraraka must have been one lucky girl"

The pair blushed red, "We haven't done anything yet! We found Eri while we were on a date, she was being held against her will and experimented on. So we took her in and treated her like our daughter" Izuku said, patting Eri's head.

"I see, I'm sorry she had gone through that" Himari stared at Eri who was happy being with Izuku. _'She's so young, yet we both went through the same thing. How can she do that? How can she smile…' _

Izuku then turned his attention to the window and saw that the sun was setting. "Oh god how long was I out for...we should head back to the dorms before it gets even later"

After leaving the nurses office Izuku went to go eat something before he went to sleep but no one was expecting Himari to eat so much. Plate after plate she devoured leaving nothing on them, simultaneously everyone's jaw hit the floor.

After that little show Izuku went straight to sleep, little did he know an evil was approaching the planet and he was soon to meet this evil face to face.

Waking up to silence, not a single brid sung, it was the first time in a while Izuku felt uneasy, "It's quiet outside...to quiet" his saiyan instincts were telling him something bad was going to happen, Izuku walked towards his bookshelf and moving a book out the way revealing the _Last Senzu Bean. _

As he walked downstairs and saw Himari with a serious look on her face, they locked eyes and nodded silently agreeing it was time. Pulling out his phone Izuku called All Might and told him it was time to get everyone out of here.

In less than a minute All Might, Nezu, and Aizawa showed up, "Alright everyone it's time. We are going to take you into the bunker underneath the dorm so please follow us" Nezu said pushing a button on a remote control. From underneath the sofa a stairway appeared leading down into a bunker, "Alright everyone single file please"

Izuku and Himari stood looking at every student go into the bunker one by one, until it was Uraraka and Eri's turn. "You better defeat this guy Deku" her voice wavered.

Izuku knew she was nervous for his well being, so he went to hug her, "It will be alright Uraraka I promise"

Then Himari approached them, "And I promise you Uraraka, I'll look out for him. Here" she took off the necklace that had the gem stone and put it around Eri's neck. "Hold onto this until we come back"

Eri's eyes gleamed looking at the pretty gemstone, "Thank you I'll take really good care of it!" Himari smiled as Eri went down to the bunker.

Just then Uraraka, Izuku, and Himari felt their bodies go stiff, "W-What is that! Their power is unbelievable!" Izuku began to sweat from his forehead.

"V-Vent he's here!" Himari turned to the sky.

"Uraraka get inside the bunker now!" Izuku turned to Uraraka but found she was frozen in fear. "Uraraka!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. Still no response, _'Damn it she's frozen' _

Izuku looked down inside the bunker and saw Bakugo, "Kachan!" he turned to Izuku. "Catch" picking Uraraka up he tossed her down to the bunker. Bakugo caught her and looking back up he saw Izuku with his back to him. "Keep an eye out on them for me yeah?"

And with that Nezu closed the bunker with the click of a button, now just the two of them Izuku and Himari went outside to find Vent's ship hovering above the campus. "Wow, Vent is clearly compensating for something" Izuku was shocked by the sheer size of the ship, it was easily longer than the whole campus.

"Now it is not the time for jokes Izuku" Himari scolded him as they flew towards the control room.

"Right right I'm sorry" they stopped right in front of the control room's window. "Vent! I warned you not to come to Earth" Izuku raised his hand and began to charge up a Ki blast.

But before he could fire a hatch open up, "I would really appreciate it if you don't blow up my ship" from inside of the ship Vent slowly began to rise from within the ship.

With only a stare Izuku could feel the power coming from within Vent. _'His power is amazing, can we really take him down'_

"My dear Himari, how many times do we have to do this. Resistance is futile, hand over the gemstone and I might just let you both live" Vent said hovering above his ship.

"Like hell I will! I'd rather die than give you this gemstone" Himari yelled back.

Vent smiled, "Very well then, I'll take it from your cold dead hands!" catching Himari off guard Vent went to punch her in the face.

Himari closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came, opening her eyes she saw Izuku as a super saiyan holding back Vent, "Not on my watch"

"Interesting you managed to stop my punch" Vent backed away. "So that's a super saiyan...Very well then I'll fight you first"

"Hold on, we still haven't determined who was going to fight you first" Izuku turned to Himari. "How do you want to decide this?"

Himari thought about it, "There is only one way to settle this"

Izuku's eyes went wide, "You don't mean!?"

"Yes" Himari flew closer to Izuku, locking eyes.

_Bunker with Class 1A_

"Alright everyone we need to stay here until those two finish their fight" All Might said.

The students were very surprised when they walked into the bunker, they were expecting it to be some old school military bunker but they found it looked just like a hotel hallway with an individual room for every student. At the end of the hall was a big open room with a giant monitor, this was where everyone was at, "Alright we are going to try to activate the drones to see what's going on" Nezu said pushing buttons on a console. "There we go"

On the giant monitor the picture of the giant ship came on for everyone to see, "What is that!?" Mina said, backing away.

The camera changes direction, "Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Bakugo said puzzled as to what he was seeing.

"Yup they are" Uraraka sighed. "There playing rock paper scissors"

_Back outside_

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They both yelled but everytime they would tie and have to try again. This went on for a while until finally there was a winner.

"Yes I won!" Himari celebrated.

"Damn it I should have picked rock. Oh well fine I'll let you go first" Izuku pouted.

"Izuku don't interfere with my fight no matter what, I have a score to settle with him, it's a matter of pride. Alright Vent you're facing me" Himari said putting up her hands ready for the fight.

"Oh please you have as much as a chance of beating me than a space slug. Your mother put up more of a fight than you will" Vent smiled.

Himari dropped her hands, "Y-You mean she's…"

"Yes, she's dead" Her eyes covered in a black shadow. "Oh what's wrong are you going to cry. Why don't I just put you out of your misery" Vent raised his hand and fired off a Ki blast.

As it rocked through the sky Himari stood there still with her head down until the blast was a few feet away from her. That's when the blast was redirected flying right by Vent's face, "What the!?" Himari had swatted away the blast before it reached her.

Vent turned his attention at Himari who began to glow, "Y-You killed her! Y-You bastard!" the air around them began to shift, Izuku could feel her power starting to increase.

"Himari! Remember away from here!" he yelled trying to make her fight somewhere else.

"...Don't worry, I'll make sure to find him a proper **burial" **her hair began to change color and in a giant energy pulse Himari emerged in her super saiyan state. Muscles bulging with power, hair spiked up and golden green in color.

"You've changed, interesting but it won't…" before Vent could say anything else Himari appeared in front of him and with a power punch she sent Vent flying with such speed she caused a sonic boom.

As Vent flew through the air, he reached to his ear, "I have two orders for you, one, get the ship into orbit away from the fighting. Two, have him bring me the brown haired girl, if we have her the other saiyan won't attack us"

Vent stopped himself over a deserted wasteland with tall plateau's, looking down at where Himari had punched him was a mark. "Interesting her power has grown in such a short amount of time. I wonder if her power can grow even more?"

Izuku and Himari took off after Vent, Izuku was tracking him so he wouldn't escape but Himari was after blood. Her aura was heating up the air around her. Izuku watched as they once met Vent face to face.

"**Vent you will pay!" **Vent watched as Himari's aura flared out pushing him back.

"Amazing! If you really think you can, then let's test that shall we!" Vent charged in with a volley of strikes, each connecting hitting harder and harder than the last. "What, not going to fight back, even after you said I was going pay?"

To Vent's surprise, Himari reached down and grabbed both of his arms stopping the strikes, "Oh no" Himari began to spin him around and around until she let go sending him flying through several plateaus breaking them.

Not giving him enough time to recover she flew above him and charged a Ki blast, **"Planetary Devastation!" **with a powerful yell she fired the blast. Hitting its target the area around them was engulfed in a fireball pushing away the nearby clouds.

As the dust settled Himari saw Vent laying on the ground, **"HA, guess he was all talk" **she said landing right next to him.

Izuku watched from a plateau wondering why Vent hasn't used his full power, that's when he noticed a smile form on Vent's face. "Himari watch out!

He yelled out but it was too late, flipping over Vent fired two blasts hitting Himari in the shoulders just deep enough to cut through the tendons. Her arms falling limp as blood began to run down then, "You really are strong, however I'm not using my full strength. That was only a taste of my true power, here have another taste!"

With a spin Vent kicked Himari so hard it sent her crashing in a plateau, "Well well well, it this a sight for sore eyes" stuck in between the rocks Himari hung her head as blood dripped from her lip.

"You know what I was going to keep you around since you were the only one who was able to activate the gem but now that there's another saiyan I don't see a reason to keep you around. But first I want you to pay for all the time you've made me spend looking for you" Himari struggled to look up. In front of her Vent smiled as he slapped her with his tail over and over.

Izuku wanted to jump in to help but he knew if he did Himari would take offense to that, _'S-She needs help! I have to wait...wait until she's unconscious. She's losing power thanks to the transformation. Once she's unconscious I'll jump in' _he thought as he grinded his teeth forcing himself to hold back.

_Inside the Bunker_

The class looked on as Himari was getting beaten by the villian, "Why isn't Midoriya helping her!?" Iida said.

"He won't help until she is unconscious" everyone turned to Uraraka. "Deku once told me saiyans are a proud race, so strength is the only thing that matters to them. Considering Himair's past she must think she has an obligation to take this villian down by herself"

"So it's about pride, doesn't she see that her life matters more than her stupid pride" said Kirishima.

"It may be stupid to us but she was raised in a much diffrent enviorment than us, all her life all she's known was running, running away from him"

Unbenounced to them someone was rather quiet in all this Momo was in the far edge of the room talking to someone over the phone. "Yes, she's here. They both are…" her face then turned to anger. "I already gave you all the information you wanted so leave my family alone…" the one of shock. "You want to do what...No I won't do that….wait please, please just give me more time. If I do this will you finally leave my family alone...fine but it will take sometime"

Suddenly an alarm began to ring throughout the bunker, _**"Security breach! Security breach! Main hatch has been destroyed deploying countermeasures" **_bullets rang throughout the bunker then complete silence.

After a few seconds the sound of footsteps was heard, getting closer and closer. _**"Countermeasures failed beginning lockdown of monitor room" **_a heavy metal door slammed down from the ceiling closing off the room.

"Sir what's going on?" Todoroki asked.

"Someone is inside the bunker but that should be impossible. The metal doors are coated with a special metal alloy called _secondary adamantium. _It should be several times stronger than steel.."

_**Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! **_Nezu was interrupted by the sound of banging coming from the final door separating them and the mystery intruder. After a few seconds a loud boom was heard as the door to the control room fell to the floor kicking dust in the air.

From inside the dust a tall figure began to take shape, stepping into view the class backway at the sight of this mystery person. The person was a tall person, skin red in color with two horns on their head, and with a muscular build. As soon as they saw this person everyone froze in fear, the aura surrounding them was suffocating.

The mystery person looked at every student and teacher in the room, "Humans really are ugly"

"Hey what's the big idea, coming in her and calling us ugly!" Mina yelled as she was being held back by Kirishima.

"I'm here looking for a brown haired girl" the mystery person ignored Mina and scanned the room until he looked at Uraraka who was hiding Eri behind her. "You, you're coming with me"

He said walking towards her but was quickly stopped by the class, "You're not taking her anywhere" Bakugo said as explosions rippled in his hands.

"I was told not to harm your friends if you come with me without resistance, if they decide to attack me then I can't guarantee they will walk out of this alive" the villain said with no emotion on his face.

Uraraka looked around and saw that her classmates were about to attack, "Everyone stop!" she walked up to the villian. "If I go with you do you promise to not hurt them?"

"That is not up to me, that is up to you if you comply or not" the villain said in a monotone voice.

"Fine I'll go with you, no tricks, no gimmicks, just leave them alone" Uraraka then looked at her class. "Take care of Eri for me guys I'll be back once Deku beats this guy" she then fell to one knee to face Eri. "Eri, go with aunt Momo. I'm going to take care of something right now, I'll be back with papa"

Eri nodded and walked to Momo who wrapped her in a hug, "Alright everyone stay safe, I'll be back with Deku in no time" and with that the villain grabbed Uraraka and left the bunker.

_Back with Izuku_

Izuku couldn't take it anymore, he watched as Vent continued to beat Himari she wasn't even in her super saiyan state anymore but she wouldn't fall unconscious. Everytime she got back up, "I-I will make you pay Vent,"Himari said, crawling towards him leaving a trail of blood behind her.

"Still talking nonsense I see" Vent walked to her and picked her up from her hair. "I've had my fun I think it's time we end this" throwing her away Vent pointed his finger at her and charged up a red blast. "Goodbye Saiyan"

Himari could hear the buzzing of the blast getting closer and she embraced death thinking only of her parents, _'Mother, Father, I'm sorry I failed you both. Now I'll join you in the afterlife' _

Just as the energy beam was about to hit her Izuku teleported in and slapped the blast into the ground. "I think that's enough," said Izuku staring down Vent.

Going to one knee Izuku placed a hand on Himari's back, "I-Izuku" her voice was weak.

"It's alright now Himari, you gave it your all, I'm sorry I had to step in like that but I think it's my turn anyway" he said placing two fingers on his forehead. "You stay right there Vent, I'll be right back" _Thwip_

His class stood around dumbfounded on what just happened, someone just walked in here and took Uraraka with no resistance. "Damn it, why did we all freeze?" Kirishima said punching himself.

"We froze because he was strong, stronger than everyone here put together," Bakugo said as he leaned against the wall.

_Thwip _Everyone turned to where they heard the sound. There was Izuku with a hand to Himari's back. "Guys she needs help"

Nezu was the first to run to her, "My god these injuries, call Recovery Girl now"

"No not yet here use this" Izuku held out the last senzu bean. "Once I leave, make her eat it and try to stop her from going after Vent" Izuku looked around at his classmates but didn't see Uraraka. "Hey where's Uraraka?"

Everyone looked at each other in shame, "S-She was taken"

Izuku's eyes went wide, "What?"

"Some demon looking person broke into the bunker and said if she didn't leave with her, he would take her by force" Todoroki said.

"It must have been one of Vent's minions, let me see if I can sense her" Izuku closed his eyes and focused but felt nothing. "I can't feel her energy…Once Himari is healed tell her what happened to Uraraka and have her look for her"

With another _Thwip _Izuku disappeared once again and appeared on the battlefield, "Sorry to keep you waiting Vent"

"I do hope for your sake you prove more of a challenge than she did. Oh that's right I forgot to ask her where the gemstone was, I noticed it wasn't around her neck like it always was. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, do you?" said Vent.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, why don't you find out" Izuku readied himself for a fight.

"Very well then I can tell you are a lot stronger than the girl, you will at least provide me with entertainment" Vent also got ready for a fight.

"_Sir I have the girl just like you instructed and I've already put an inhibitor collar on her. He won't be able to sense her" _

"Very good Ion, keep her on the ship and make her watch what's happening here. She's in for quite a show" Vent smiled as the two powerhouses stared each other down ready to fight.

_**AN: **__Let's get ready to rumble! Izuku vs Vent let's do this. Uraraka has been kidnapped. Who was Momo talking to on the phone? Find out next time...also a few announcements. _

_1: Due to the coronavirus thing amping up my university decided to close down for two week so that means I can focus on writing more. So expect another chapter of Green Deku in the next few days. _

_2: As some of you know I am also writing another story, this one involves Izuku as a green lantern so check that out. Don't worry I don't plan on dropping this story. _

_3: Sorry this chapter was a lot shorter than usual I was busy getting stuff together so yeah. Next chapter will be longer I promise. _


	33. Chapter 33: Clash of Titans

_**AN: **__Alright one more chapter done! Thank you for reading my story, so let's just jump into it!_

Clash of Titans

Izuku stared down Vent, the wind blew hard and true kicking dust into the air. Izuku was getting nervous, could he really beat this guy? Did he have what it takes? Shaking his head Izuku had to get rid of these thoughts, _'I can't start doubting myself now'_

"Well aren't you going to attack? Or do I have to bring that little brown haired girl here to make you fight" Vent taunted.

Izuku gritted his teeth, "You! What have you done with Uraraka!?"

Vent said nothing but motioned Izuku with his finger, almost challenging him. Without saying a word Izuku rocketed towards Vent , transforming into a super saiyan mid air. Landing a hit, Izuku pushed Vent back through several plateaus. Seeing that he was getting pushed back Vent dug his feet into the ground stopping himself.

"Well you definitely are strong, you managed to push me back quite a bit. However you still don't stand a chance!" pulling his arm back Vent went to strike Izuku but he saw it coming, barely managing to dodge it Izuku tried to back away but felt a pain on his left cheek. Izuku quickly backed away.

"You were so focused on my fists that you forgot about my tail," Vent said, waving his tail around.

"Yeah that was a lucky shot" Izuku spit out blood. "That's the only one you'll get" Flying back in Izuku and Vent went back and forth but Izuku could tell he wasn't even trying.

"Come now, when are you going to take this seriously?" asked Vent.

"I suppose I should take this a little more seriously...HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku aura exploded out with an array of lighting surrounding his body. "This is a super saiyan 2"

"Interesting...my grandfather once told me you saiyans have the ability to increase your power exponentially with these transformations. Try not to disappoint…" Vent was caught mid sentence with a haymaker to the gut.

"Careful Vent, your ego is showing" Izuku looked up to a very surprised Vent.

"I-Impossible, you actually managed to hit me" Vent smiled. "Good, HA!" with a double fist hit to the back Vent slammed Izuku into the ground breaking it.

Bouncing back up Izuku managed to headbutt him under the chin, knocking him back then firing off a few Ki blasts engulfing Vent in a fireball. "So how do you like that?" said Izuku.

"HAAAAA!" from with the fireball Vent yelled out dispersing the flames, his body covered in burns. "Not bad" Vent cracked his neck. "For a warm up that is" breaking the ground underneath him Vent flew towards Izuku.

To Izuku it seemed that Vent just teleported, "What!" was the only word he could get out before a fist met his face which sent him flying. Giving Izuku no time to recover, Vent continued his assault on Izuku.

Back and forth the two traded blows, bruises began to appear on both fighters. They seemed both equal in power; it was a matter of who was going to slip up first. Izuku had to think fast if he wanted to get out of his situation, _'Come on! Think…you can't drag this fight forever' _that's when Izuku placed two fingers on his forehead using instant transmission to get behind Vent. Izuku continued his process of teleportation faster than Vent could track him, he then disappeared from his view.

"Running are we? Come on saiyan show yourself" Vent said looking around.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-!" Vent looked to the sky to find Izuku charging up, lighting up the sky in a golden ray.

"Really? From that height I can easily dodge and you will hit the earth destroying it!" Vent said laughing. Sweat began to drip from Izuku's face as he charged up the Kamehameha.

_Vent's Ship_

Uraraka was taken to a cold dark cell inside the ship, in the cell there was a monitor showing the fighting going on. "Come on Deku you can do this" she said shivering.

Just then Ion appeared from the other side of the bars, "Here" he said, throwing a blanket at Uraraka. She just stared at the blanket, "What? Don't want it, I can just take it back if you don't want it"

"N-No, thank you. I was getting cold in here" she said wrapping herself in the blanket. "You're not that bad are you?"

"What makes you say that?" Ion raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"The way you gave me a chance to go with you peacefully, another villain would have just attacked us. The blanket, you saw I was cold and gave me a blanket. Why?" Uraraka asked.

Ion looked away, "It's because you remind me of someone I love"

"If you're capable of loving someone why do you work for that monster" Uraraka's voice was soft, almost comforting.

"...I serve to protect my world, as long as I stay loyal my world and the one I love is spared" she could see the sadness in Ion's eyes when he said this.

"What's your name?" she asked

"My name is Ion" Uraraka could tell Ion was not a bad guy at heart he was just in a tough spot, that when Uraraka could feel Izuku building up Ki.

Turning to the monitor she saw Izuku charging up a Kamehameha aimed directly towards Vent and the ground. "I-Izuku you wouldn't…that much power would destroy the earth"

_Back with Izuku_

Vent continued to laugh at Izuku, "Truly amazing you saiyans really do whatever it takes to win a fight! Even if it means blowing up the world you stand on! Come now fire away! We will all go down in a ball of flaming rock and dust!"

Vent laughed then his face turned to one of shock, "What?" Izuku had disappeared, that's when Vent looked down. Izuku was a few feet away, thrusting his hands forward, "...Oh shhhhitttt!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku fired the Kamehameha point blank range, engulfing Vent in the golden beam of energy.

"GAAAHHHHHHH!" Vent screamed inside the blast as it flew into space, his body burning from the energy coming off of the beam. Try as he must, Vent could not muster the strength to push the blast back or away. Further and further he went into the atmosphere, still struggling against the blast Vent smiled evilly. "He's done very well pushing me this far but now it's time to stop playing around. I'm going to **KILL HIM!**"

Vent's body began to glow red, Izuku was still floating in mid air tiered, "Man that took a lot more concentration than I thought. At least it over, the blast will reach the sun where his body will disintegrate. Now I should go looking for Uraraka, she could be in danger"

Izuku was about to take off when the sky above him turned ruby red in color, "W-What's going on"

_In the Ship_

Uraraka watched on the monitor as the sky turned ruby red, almost as if the sky had turned to blood, "W-What is this?" the ship itself was clouded in a ruby red haze.

"It's master" Uraraka looked at Ion. "He is transforming into his final form...I've only seen it once myself. I would start saying my prayers if I were you...this planet is finished, no one in the universe can stand up to master in his final form"

Uraraka's eyes went wide, she could sense an evil Ki growing, "T-This Ki...this is...death incarnate" falling to her knees she couldn't handle the pressure of Vent's Ki even this far away.

Ion then walked into the cell and placed a hand on Uraraka's back, focusing he channeled his Ki in a shield around her. This allowed Uraraka to relax if even a bit, "Thank You" Ion nodded as they both went back to watching the monitor.

_With Izuku_

He watched as the ruby sky began to constrict into a single point, falling from the clouds was Vent now changed. Vent was now visible taller than before, the spikes that stuck out of his wrists grew in size and became sharper. However the greatest change was his color, he was now a ruby color with a gemstone in the middle of his chest.

As he floated down Izuku began to shake in fear, "Do you like what you see saiyan? This form really is something else isn't, however I can assure you this form has more to it than just a shiny look" Vent then appeared right in front of Izuku. "This form will be your death," he said punching Izuku hard in the stomach.

Sending him flying, Izuku spit out blood as he flew towards the ground, smashing into it creating a crater. Struggling to get up, Izuku got to his knees, "M-Man, he's even stronger than before…" Izuku felt something warm flowing down his nose, wiping his nose he noticed it was blood. "Time to get serious…" he said clutching his fist.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku yelled as his aura exploded into the hair. Lightning began to crackle around Izuku, Vent watched as he began to change.

"Oh, what's this? Still have a transformation in you…" Vent was cut off when a gust of wind pushed him back. Izuku then appeared a few meters away from Vent, now in his super saiyan 3 form. "What do you call this form? Super long hair mode"

Izuku smirked, "No, this what I call a super saiyan 3 and this will the last thing you see before I kill you"

"Before we do this I have a proposition for you" said Vent.

"Oh and what might that be? Let me guess you decided to give up" said Izuku, mocking Vent.

Vent laughed, "Not quite, join me. Join me and together we can take over the whole universe. Think about, whole worlds would be at your beck and call. As a bonus I'll give you this planet to rule, all thos humans will be your slaves for you to do as you wish. With your power level you could easily do it now. All you have to do is kneel and swear your allegiance to me, not a bad deal if you ask me"

"Is that a real deal you would let me have his planet?" Izuku said, intrigued.

"Yes, so do we have a deal?" Vent said with his arm out welcoming Izuku.

"Sorry but I would have to decline. This planet is not for one person to rule, but it's as you say I could very easily take over this world if I choose. However there are people here that I've grown fond of and they won't let me fall down that path" Izuku said thinking about his friends, his mother, Uraraka and Eri.

"I see, well that's too bad" Vent sighed. "Someone as strong as you, we could have done some amazing things together. Since you side with the humans, you can die alongside them"

Both fighters let out their aura's, crashing into each other their aura's created wind pressure that broke the earth beneath them. This was the final fight to determine the fate of the world, if Izuku lost it would mean the destruction of Earth.

_Back in the Bunker_

The class watched as Izuku transformed into a super saiyan 3, "My god that's the power he used against Mirio" said All Might.

"Do you think he has a shot of taking this guy down now?" Kirishima asked.

From the back of the room Bakugo was looking after Himari, they gave her the senzu bean. "It's still too close to call but now is time Izuku has the best chance," Himari said, sitting up on the sofa.

"Himari there's something Deku wanted to tell you. He wanted you to look for Uraraka, she was kidnapped when one of those bastards broke in here. And if I know Deku he's going to hold back until he knows she's safe" Bakugo explained to Himari.

"They what! Damn it, she must be up on their ship" she stood up. "Stay here I'll go get her, but if Ion's there things can get tricky"

"Let me go with you," said Bakugo. "You'll need backup if things get bad, plus I want to pay back that guy who broke in here"

Himari looked at Bakugo, "Very well let's go. You can fly right?" Bakugo nodded. "Good try to keep up"

They ran outside the bunker and out the dorms, once they did they took off into the sky heading straight to Vent's ship.

_With Uraraka_

Thanks to Vent's shield Uraraka was able to breathe more easily, "Looks like things are going to get more exciting" Ion said looking at the screen. "Your boyfriend sure has some incredible power"

"He sure does, I hope it's enough to take down Vent once and for all" suddenly alarms began to blare out throughout the ship. "What's going on?"

"There are two people approaching the ship at a high rate of speed. It seems some of your friends have come to save you. I will have to deal with them" Ion said, turning away.

Uraraka grabbed his arm, "Wait please you don't have to do this. If Deku takes down Vent then your people can be free"

"...That is a very big if, right now there is no way to tell if he's going to win. That being said I will continue my service to master Vent" he said, throwing Uraraka off of him. "You will stay here until I deal with them" and with that Ion walked out of the cell.

Uraraka watched as Ion locked the door and whispered something before disappearing. "I need to get out of here and stop Ion" looking at the bars she saw small cracks on each of them. "If I can bust these bars then I should be able to break out of this place. But this collar is the problem, it's suppressing my Ki"

Uraraka thought about what she could do, "I don't need to blast the whole thing all I need to do it break those bars" closing her eyes she focused hard and mustered up all the Ki she could to he fist. Her hand glowed pink in color, thrusting her fist forward she shattered the bars. "Good, it seems I can still fight and use a bit of my Ki, now I need to find Ion," she said, taking off after Vent.

Bakugo and Himari ripped a hole into the ship, boarding it and began to rampage through it. Taking down any minion who got in the way, room for room they searched for Uraraka. Now what looked like the mess hall they stopped when they saw Ion approach from the other side of the hall. "Eyes up Bakugo, Ion is here"

Bakugo looked up to see the person who broke into the bunker, "You!" without saying anything else Bakugo launched himself towards him and fired off a massive explosion that shook the ship. Backing away Bakugo look at the cloud of smoke, "Ha not so tough are we"

From the shoke out walked Ion unscratched, "Are you done?" he said unfazed.

"You bastard" he was about to jump in again but Himari stopped him.

"Wait, if he wanted us dead he would have killed us already" Himari then turned to Ion. "What's going on, you could have killed us as soon as you saw us. So why haven't you"

"Simple, if I bring you both alive to master then I will be rewarded" said Ion walking ever closer.

"I see, Bakugo, we fight together, we may be able to stand a chance," Himari said as Bakugo nodded. The two of them ran towards him, Bakugo especially was waiting for him to make a move.

Suddenly Bakugo felt his body go limp, "W-What happened" he said falling to the floor. _'I didn't even see him move' _

"Bakugo!" Himari looked over to see Bakugo on the floor with Vent standing beside him. "You bastard get away from him" Himari was about to charge in but stopped when Ion placed two fingers on Bakugo's back.

"Another step and I'll rupture his heart" Himari stopped when he said this.

"P-Please don't kill him, I'll do what you want just let him go" She said begging.

"Ion stop!" Everyone turned to see Uraraka entering the mess hall. "Let Bakugo go, we can help you"

"N-No one can help me, if Master Vent doesn't get his way my world is done for" Ion pressed down on Bakugo's back causing him to scream.

"Come on, Ion what would your lover say, would she really love you if she knew everything you've done" Uraraka said, walking closer to him.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about her, you know nothing" his hands began to glow red as he readied himself to rupture Bakugo's heart.

"It's your life Ion, you get to live how you want" his eyes went wide when he heard those words.

"W-What did you say" he turned to Uraraka.

"It's your life Ion, you get to live how you want" Uraraka said placing her hand on his glowing red hand.

Tears began to fall from his face, "Those were the same words she said to me when we first met" the red glow from his hands disappeared.

"It's alright now Ion, we are here" Uraraka looked up at the now tearful Ion.

"I-I'm so sorry, for everything" he said with sincerity.

"Yeah that's good and all but I still can't move," Bakugo said, still unable to move.

"Right I'm sorry" Ion placed his hand on Bakugo's back and pushed down gently. As soon as he did that Bakugo was able to move once again.

"What did you do to him?" Uraraka asked.

"It's an ancient technique of my people, it gives us the power to manipulate matter. I blocked his central nerves from sending signals through his body. I basically paralysed him" Ion explained.

"Wow, that's some power," Himari said surprised.

"Yes it is but right now we have bigger things to worry about. Mostly, your boyfriend" Ion said as the spaceship began to shake. "We need to get down there and tell him you're free, then he can fight without restraint"

Everyone nodded as they took off from the ship towards the battle field. As they approached the wind began to pick up, almost sweeping them away, "On second thought, you two get out of here. I will take her to Izuku''

"How do I know I can trust you?" Bakugo said, stopping in mid air.

"I trust him," said Uraraka.

"Good enough for me, you better better come back with Deku" he said to Uraraka.

"Count on it" and with that Ion and Uraraka took off to where Izuku was.

_With Izuku _

The two stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move, as a bolt of lightning fell in between them Vent launched himself towards Izuku. Each punch Vent threw at him would cause a boom, back and forth the two went punching, blocking, then countering. Vent punched Izuku hard in the eye causing it to swell up, Izuku on the other hand got a shot to Vent's ribs breaking a few.

Finding the right time Izuku found an opening when Vent would go for a hard right swing, that when Izuku spin kicked him hard in the ribs again. Caught by surprise, Vent spit up blood, however Izuku wouldn't give him a chance to recover.

He continued his ferocious attacks, Vent was on defensive that is until he let out a yell pushing Izuku off on him. "I must say your power is extraordinary…" Vent was cut off when Izuku delivered an elbow to the gemstone on his chest, cracking it.

Izuku had taken the opening to do damage, "Sorry you let yourself wide open"

Vent hunched over in pain grabbing onto his chest, "I see that was sloppy of me. Let's see how you handle this!" flying high into the air Vent raised his hands into the air as a red ball of energy began to take shape, growing and growing until it was about the size of a Tokyo Tower. "My gift to you Izuku, have it!"

'_If that hits the Earth it's going to do some serious damage!' _Izuku flew up to meet the giant ball of energy. "I have to stop it!" sticking out his hands Izuku caught the ball but it was too strong for him. It began to push him back towards the ground, grunting. Izuku pushed himself trying to stop the energy ball.

"You can't stop it saiyan accept your faith and die with this planet" Vent laughed as he saw Izuku struggle.

"No! I will stop this thing!" Izuku yelled out as he finally stopped the blast from moving. "HA I got it!" he said sweat pouring down his face.

"Impressive but how will you deal with the other one?" Raising a finger Vent created another energy ball the same size of the other one. Flicking his finger towards Izuku, the energy fell and crashed into the other.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Izuku yelled out as he felt the pressure of the other energy ball fell on him. _'No I won't give up!' _he thought as the energy ball completely engulfed him burning his shirt off of him.

Vent smiled at his victory, until he heard something, "KAIOKEN!" from within the blast the red glow of the Kaiken began to over power the ruby red of the blast. _'Impossible he should have this much power' _

His body began to burn from the inside out, "HAAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku yelled out firing a blast that pierced the first energy blast and hit the other one, stopping it's advance. "I'm not going to lose now! FULL POWER!"

The blast pushed Vent's back towards him, he tried to stop but it proved too much for him. Once it made contact with him it exploded. In all of Earth's history never has the people ever witnessed an explosion of that magnitude. The blast was so great that even Izuku was caught in it, engulfing him completely.

The sheer amount of power that Izuku let out was enough to shake the earth to its core, causing volcanic eruptions on the other side of the world. Everyone on Earth could feel this battle taking place, buildings fell, roads destroyed, and all the while heroes scrambled to help everyone they could.

Bakugo and Himari made it to UA just in time to put up a barrier around the whole school protecting it. Eri was still in the bunker, but to the surprise of Momo she showed no signs of being scared. The drone that Nezu sent was blown away but not destroyed and it slowly made its way back to the battle field. It looked like a nuclear bomb had just exploded, the ground was on fire from the molten core of the Earth, the surrounding areas were reduced to ash, any nearby body of water instantly evaporated, all that was left was two lights in the sky. One ruby red and the other golden yellow.

As the camera zoomed in the students were horrified when they saw Izuku, his body was covered in burns from the resulting explosion, deep cuts all over his body most notably the scar on his chest from the Nomu fight had reopened sending blood down his chest. His golden aura around him began to flicker then completely disappear as he reverted to his base form, the class watched as he fell to the ground.

Vent wasn't fairing any better, one of the spikes he had on his wrists was now lodged into the gem on his chest. He too fell to the ground as he too reverted to his natural color.

Ion and Uraraka had pushed through the resulting wind caused by the explosion and were close to where Izuku was. That's when she felt his power drop, "Oh no Izuku!" said flying even faster. A minute passed by when she arrived on the battlefield looking around she found nothing but molten rock.

"There" Ion pointed to a lava pool with a large rock in the middle of it. As they approached Uraraka could see Izuku laying on the rock motionless.

As they landed Uraraka ran towards him, "Deku" his eyes shut from the blood running down his face. Placing his head on her lap, Uraraka tried to make him feel comfortable.

Slowly Izuku opened his eyes, "U-Uraraka?" his voice was quiet. "A-Are you alright, I heard they took you hostage and what about the others?"

Uraraka began to tear up, "Idiot why don't you worry about for once"

"S-Sorry I made you cry again" he said lifting his arm he placed a hand on her head patting her softly. Tears fell on his face as she continued to cry. Looking around Izuku noticed Ion standing next to him, "Who are you...wait...you're that guy that took Uraraka" he said trying to get up.

"Deku stop, he's a friend now. He's not that bad once you get to know him" said Uraraka.

"Get me up please" with the help of Ion, they were to help Izuku up. "Did I do this?" he said as he leaned on Uraraka's shoulder.

"Yes, your fight with Ion was astonishing, but now it's over" Ion looked at Uraraka. "Thank you, now that Ion is gone my world is now free"

From the outside of the crater a figure began to rise, "I-It seems like we both are still alive saiyan" Vent looked at Ion helping Izuku. "Oh and what's this? Ion have you betrayed me?"

"I will no longer do your bidding Vent! Release my world at once!" he said yelling at Vent.

"Your world? I destroyed it long ago" said Vent as blood dripped from his arms.

"W-What, it's gone...No that can't be you said if I served you, you would spare my world!" Ion let go of Izuku to confront Vent. "My world, my loved one...they're all gone"

"You have served me well, you even brought me the girlfriend of his saiyan" Vent pointed a finger at Uraraka. "Now she can watch as he dies before her eyes!" he said, firing a death beam aimed at Izuku's heart.

"Deku look out!" Uraraka jumped in front of Izuku protecting him from the blast. Closing her eyes Uraraka waited for the blast to pierce his body but nothing happened, instead she felt someone push both of them out of the way.

As they fell to the ground the two looked up where they were once standing to see Ion with a hole in the middle of his chest. "I-Ion" Uraraka watched him fall back.

Izuku watched as this stranger just saved both of their lives, "D-Deku was it? Listen to me, you have someone who is willing to give up. Don't ever take that for granted, treasure her for the rest of your life"

"I-I will" Ion nodded.

He then turned to Uraraka who was holding his hand, "H-Hey don't make that face, my time with you was short but you made me see that we all have a choice to make. Thank you for helping me see that once again" Ion coughed out blood. "Now I can finally be with my loved one, goodbye Uraraka" with a smile on his face. Ion closed his eyes one final time.

"Goodbye Ion, I will never forget you" Uraraka got up. "Izuku can you still fight?"

"...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku transformed into a super saiyan 3 but as soon as he did the aura around him faded and his hair revered back. "I need time to charge up…"

"How long will it take you to charge up?" Uraraka asked, staring down Vent.

"I need two mintues…" that's when Izuku saw a fire burn in Uraraka's eyes. "Uraraka I know what you're thinking, don't do it...you will die"

"If you die then it's all over...I will gladly give my life to give the world a fighting chance" Uraraka reached out and ripped the collar off of her neck. "This time I'm going to save you Deku" she said letting her pink aura flare out.

"No I won't let you" Izuku limped his way to Uraraka but stopped when two people landed in front of him.

"Don't worry Midoriya, she won't fight alone," one of them said.

"That's right Deku, we got her back" Bakugo and Himari had joined the battle.

"Himari...Kachan" Izuku smiled. "Remember you don't have to take him down, just stall him long enough for me to charge up"

"I'll kill him before you finish, you damn nerd" Bakugo said let out his aura.

"I'll make sure to look after Uraraka," Himari said, transforming into a super saiyan. **"This time I won't lose myself in the rage" **

"Alright guys let's do this," Uraraka said as the three of them floated into the air ready to take on Vent. Izuku transformed once again into a SSJ3, this time he held the transformation and began to charge up. Izuku could feel his body straining but he had to push past it.

"I may be hurt but I can still easily kill you all" Vent fly up to meet them.

_Bunker _

"Look it's Uraraka she's back!" Mina said, pointing at the monitor.

"Thank goodness, when did Bakugo and Himari leave?" said Iida.

"Doesn't matter right now, if they can hold the villian long enough to let Midoriya charge up. Then they can win" Aizawa said, worried about his students.

"All we can do is hope they can defeat him," Nezu said.

"They will" Everyone turned to Eri. "I know they will"

All Might smiled, "Right you are little Eri, your mama and papa are the strongest there is. They won't lose to this guy, not in a million years" he said, picking Eri and putting her on his shoulders.

Eri laughed, "You have funny hair All Might"

"Hey now, no making fun of me" He said smiling as they turned their attention back to the monitor.

Momo on the other hand stared at Eri, _'I'm so sorry Eri for what I'm going to do' _sparkles began to appear from her arm as she created something with her quirk.

_**AN: **__Woah I wrote a lot...do I regret it? No hell no, I don't care I love writing! Anyway I will have more time to write since all my courses are now online thanks to the Covid-19. Anyway please stay safe everyone. If I do catch it I will keep on writing till the end! _


	34. Chapter 34: Final Fight

_**AN: **__Alright another chapter done! Thank you for reading my story so let's just jump into it!_

Final Fight

Two minutes that's all they needed, but they knew in those two minutes Vent could kill them all. "Guys be careful" the three nodded and flew towards Vent.

"Bring it! I'll fight you all then I'll kill you saiyan" Himari was the first to reach Vent, blocking her initial attack. From behind her Uraraka and Bakugo appeared splitting up and attacked from both sides, kicking Vent causing him to fly back.

"I see you two have trained to use your Ki, you are no ordinary humans" Vent smiled.

"That's not the only thing we can do" Uraraka activated her quirk on a giant boulders making them float beside her. Using her Ki she flung the rocks at Vent at a high rate of speed and at the very last second she deactivated her quirk allowing the full weight of them to crash into Vent. This buried Vent in a small mountain of boulders, "Bakugo! Himari! Do it now!"

"Not a bad plan you have here round face" Bakugo said appearing above the mountain of boulders. "Howitzer Impact!"

"**Not bad at all, Planetary Devastation!" **Both attacks bombarded Vent engulfing him completely in lime green and red fire ball.

Landing back with Uraraka, both of them looked at each other and smiled, "Nice teamwork guys"

"Not quite good enough" a voice was heard from within the fireball. "HAAAA!" a ruby colored aura erupted from the flames pushing the blast away. "Not too bad but the only one doing any real damage is the female saiyan. So let's take care of her first"

Disappearing from view Vent appeared to teleport, "Where the heck did he go!? Himari! Behind you!" Bakugo yelled out but it was too late.

Vent's hand glowed red as he punched Himari hard in the back, "Himair!" Uraraka yelled as she spit out blood as she fell to the ground reverting back to her base form.

"Y-You bastard" Himari grunted. _'My spine it's broken...I can't move my body' _

"You have so many injuries! How are you still so strong!?" Bakugo yelled out.

"Simple" Vent pulled the spike from his chest. "Because I was born weak, in my family power means everything. If you are weak you die, if you are powerless you die. I had to train every second of every day just to be recognized by my family. I've conquered entire galaxies but was that enough for _him_? No it was never enough, that's why I need that stone. Strength is the only thing that matters and anyone who gets in my way…"

Appearing in front of Bakugo, Vent jammed the spike into Bakugo's shoulder, "...Will die" pushing Bakugo to the ground he pinned him to the ground using the spike.

"Bakugo!" Uraraka yelled as she flew towards him trying to help him out, only to have Vent blast her away.

Rolling to a stop Izuku couldn't take it his friends were getting, as Uraraka got up Izuku noticed she had cuts over her body. "Uraraka! Vent you bastard" _'Damn it come just hold on just a bit longer'_

Landing in front of her Vent raised his hand towards her, "Are you watching saiyan? You get to see your little girlfriend die" his laughter echoed through the battlefield as he charged up.

'_Mom, Dad, Eri, I'm sorry…' _Looking straight at Vent, Uraraka smiled one final time accepting her fate. Suddenly there was a flash of golden light, blinded from the gold Uraraka couldn't see what was in front of her. After a few seconds she saw Izuku in front of her as a super saiyan 3 and a few meters away was Vent on the floor. "D-Deku"

"You did good Uraraka but now it's time to get out of here. Get those two out of here, I'll handle the rest" Izuku smiled

"Y-You better not die a second time Deku" Izuku nodded as she took off picking up Himari and Bakugo.

"Time to end this Vent" Izuku let out his aura.

"Something we can agree on" once again Vent transformed into his ruby form.

_Bunker_

"Alright! Midoriya is back in this!" Iida cheered.

"Heck yeah now Midiri can beat this guy!" Mina said, jumping with excitement.

"He won't win" a voice behind them said, turning around they found Dende walking into the bunker.

"Dende! What do you mean he's not going to win?" All Might asked.

"The super saiyan 3 form is powerful but it comes with a drawback, it basically destroys his body when he's in that form. That form burns too much energy and is usually used to end fights quickly but with an opponent like Vent that's not possible. You saw it once already, he had to charge up, that was his body telling him he had to stop" Dende explained.

"What does that mean for Midoriya?" Shoto asked.

"At the rate he's going to run out of energy again and that's when Vent will kill him" Everyone's eyes went wide when Dende said this.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Iida

"Yes, we can send you All Might to back him up" said Dende

"M-Me? But I can't, my power is gone and I can't fight in this form" All Might said surprised.

"Ah but that's where I come in, you see like the one you call Recovery Girl I can heal any injury no matter how severe. I know you go into your buff form for a split second so your power is still there just very weak"

All Might put down Eri, "You mean!" Dende nodded.

"Yes be it for a short while I can restore you to your prime. What do you say?" said Dende with his hand out.

"I'll do it," All Might said, taking his hand as soon as he did All Might's body began to glow and grow in muscle mass.

_With Izuku_

"It seems I should have taken care of you first, well no matter. This will end differently this time, I'll make sure to kill you first" Vent launched himself towards Izuku, blocking the attacks Izuku was being pushed back.

Back and forth the two went, they were moving so fast that the camera couldn't keep up with them. _'I need to end this now, this form won't last much longer' _

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" with a powerful yell Izuku managed to hit Vent hard in the stomach making him spit out blood. While he was hunched over Izuku raised his hand in the air and with a double fist strike to the back he sent Vent flying towards the ground. "I'll put everything into this last attack!"

Regaining his composure before he hit the ground Vent looked up to find Izuku flying towards him at a high rate of speed and smiled, "You truly are amazing Izuku Midoriya! This fight is over…for you at least"

Izuku pulled his arm back at the last second and threw a punch causing a massive explosion of energy that sent pieces of the earth flying in every direction. Uraraka and the group watched from far away as the massive explosion was felt from where they were. "It's over," Uraraka said, hanging her head.

"D-Did Izuku do it! Did he beat Vent?" Himari asked as she was being held up by the two.

"N-No, Deku lost, we all lost," Bakugo said gritting his teeth.

As the dust settled Vent was holding back Izuku's fist but he was in his base form, "Too bad, it looks like you drained your Ki faster than last time. If I had to say it was probably all those injuries not to mention that hole on your side"

"W-What hole…" Izuku felt a burning sensation from his right side, looking down Izuku saw Vent had fired a beam through his side.

"Goodbye Izuku Midoriya" pulling Izuku down, Vent hit him hard in the face, sending him flying.

Broken and bleeding Izuku laid on the ground barely holding on to consciousness in a crater of his own creation. _'I-It's over he's won' _

Landing beside Izuku, Vent saw that he was still alive, "My god you saiyans are hard to kill. How much is it going to take to kill you once and for all!" suddenly the glow of ruby red disappeared from Vent's body. "Oh it looks like I can no longer keep up that form"

Izuku laughed, "Hahahahahaha!"

"What are you laughing at, has being at death's door made you historical?" Vent wondered.

"N-No" Izuku said, coughing. "Y-You will never kill what I am"

"What a worthless excuse of a saiyan? Please" said Vent.

"A symbol, heroes rise and fall but their legends live on, soon it will inspire people. Cut off one head two shall take its place…It will be only a matter of time when someone stronger than myself will take you down" Izuku smiled.

"Is that so? Then maybe I should just blow up your planet" Izuku's eyes went wide. "Actually no I can't, I still need the gemstone. If I destroy your planet now I will lose my chance for greater power. Oh I know, I will have my men scouring this planet slaughtering the population until I find what I'm looking for"

"Y-You bastard!" Izuku tried to get up but couldn't find the strength to do so.

"But first I need to take out the most troublesome ones. Starting with you, then the female saiyan" Vent pointed a finger at Izuku ready to fire a death beam at him.

_With Uraraka a few moments ago_

"He-He needs help!" Uraraka yelled out.

"I know but we can't do anything, he's just too strong" Uraraka said, feeling useless in this situation.

"**Fear not young heroes!" **a voice said from behind them. Looking back Uraraka and Bakugo's eyes went wide. **"I am here!" **All Might said striking a pose in his hero costume.

"All Might!" they both yelled out. "How!?"

"**It's all thanks to Dende right now I'm back in my prime, although this power is not permanent" **All Might explained.

"All Might! You need to get to Deku fast! He needs help" Uraraka pleaded.

"**Don't worry Uraraka, this time I will make it in time!" **and with that All Might left everyone behind taking off at top speed towards Izuku.

'_Please All Might save Deku' _

_With Izuku_

A red beam appeared on the fingertip, "It's been fun kid but this is goodbye" just as Vent was about to fire a voice was heard.

"**Delaware SMASH!" **All Might's giant fist hit Vent sending him flying. In front of Izuku was the once number one hero.

"A-All Might? How?" Izuku looked up to find All Might offering him a hand up like he did when All Might fought All For One.

"**It's a long story but right now we don't have much time. Do you have a technique that can take him down?" **All Might said pulling Izuku to his feet.

"...I do have one, The Spirit Bomb," Izuku said, placing his hand over the hole that Vent made in his side. Izuku put up his hand towards the sky. "It's going to take 5 minutes to gather enough energy to charge, so I need you to buy me some time. Considering how badly he beat me up...never mind you'll be fine"

"**Wait I don't like that pause…" **All Might said as a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead. **"No matter I'll do what I can put you need to finish this, ha this reminds me of the time we fought the Nomu in the USJ" **

"Yeah good times huh. Now go and All Might...Don't hold back" All Might nodded as he jumped out of the crater to face Vent.

"Now I need to focus, feel the energy around me, the plants, the animals, everyone please lend me your energy" Izuku said, closing his eyes. Above Izuku a glimmer of blue energy began to swirl around until it created a small ball. As the tree's blew in the wind and the animals grazed the land their energy began to flow out of them in a glistening blue wave that flew across the sky towards Izuku.

_In the Bunker_

Everyone watched as All Might jumped towards the villain and Izuku put his hands into the air. That's when Aizawa noticed what he was doing, "...This is Midoriay's ultimate move" everyone turned to him. "Yeah he told me it gathers energy around him into a ball that affects evil"

"That is correct, but the energy he draws must be voluntary. This is where we come in, everyone raise your hands into the air, Izuku will draw the energy within you" Dende explained putting up his hands into the air.

"All we have to do is put up our hands?" Mina did just that and as soon as she did the energy within her began to appear as blue colored particles. "Wow so pretty"

Everyone quickly followed suit and their energy began to flow outside of the bunker and towards Izuku.

"If that's the case, why don't I make some quick phone calls" Nezu said, grabbing his phone and calling multiple numbers at the same time.

_With Izuku_

"Come on, come on I need more energy" he said as the spirit bomb grew bigger. "T-This energy it's from my class, Mina, Kirishima, Shoto...everyone in the class" Izuku smiled. "Thank you everyone but I still need more energy"

That's when Izuku felt the spirit bomb grow massively, looking up he saw the bomb was about 50x its original size. "Wow...this is Himari's energy, Bakugo's and Uraraka's too but where is this all coming from? Wait…this is the Ki from every hero in Japan! Nezu must have made some phone calls then"

That's when All Might could be seen on the edge of the crater beaten, "All Might!"

"Well well well what do we have here" Vent said, stomping on All Might's back. "...What is this power! How did you get this power?"

"Damn it even with All Might's power back he still didn't stand a chance!" Izuku said, gritting his teeth.

"You were planning to use that on me weren't you?" said Vent.

"Y-Yes…" Izuku admitted.

"Too bad you won't get to use it" Vent fired off multiple ki blasts at Izuku. Izuku could do nothing but take the attacks.

_King Kai's Planet_

Goku and Vegeta watched as Izuku was being pummeled by the blasts, "He's not doing too good," said Goku.

"No he isn't, at this rate he's going to end up dead again" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Then why don't you two idiots do something about it then?" Master Roshi said, walking out of the house. "He needs energy for the spirit bomb doesn't he, so why don't we send him some of ours?"

The two saiyans looked at each other, "Well duh! Why didn't we think of that" Goku said facepalming. "Alright let's do this Vegeta, just like when we fought against Buu" he said putting up his hands.

"Fine, only because he's a fellow saiyan" Vegeta reluctantly put up his hand.

"Good" Master Roshi smiled. "Best of luck Izuku" The trio's Ki began to flow towards Izuku.

_With Izuku_

Izuku could no longer feel anything as the blasts kept coming, _'I-I can't break focus, if I do I'll lose the spirit bomb!' _

Vent smiled as he fired blast after blast at Izuku, that is until All Might reached out and grabbed his leg. **"I would appreciate it if you don't harm my students anymore" **All Might said smiling.

"Well if you put it that way…" jumping off of All Might, Vent kicking him hard sending him flying towards some rocks. "You stay right there, I'll be right back" he said flying towards All Might.

"Come on! I need more energy! Someone, anyone please give me your energy" Izuku said, crying out. That's when he felt something approaching. "W-What is that? Three Ki sources are approaching and they are strong...wait I felt these before" Izuku smiled. "Thank you Goku, Vegeta, and you too Master Roshi" as there Ki joined the spirit bomb grew exponentially. Everyone around Japan could see the giant blue ball of energy. Izuku slowly began to fly up pushing the spirit bomb along with him.

Uraraka, Himari, and Bakugo watched as the giant ball began to rise, "It's done" Uraraka said, falling to one knee as she had given up most of her Ki.

"Now Deku do it, finish this once and for all" Bakugo yelled as he too gave everything for the spirit bomb.

All Might was getting repeatedly kicked by Vent, "Did you honestly believe that you could have defeated me?"

All Might smiled, **"I wasn't trying too. I was just the distraction" **

"What!" Turning around Vent saw the giant spirit bomb flying towards the sky, and Izuku with his hands up.

"All Might! Get out of the way!" Izuku yelled.

All Might got up but before he could leave Vent broke his leg, "Y-You're not going anywhere!"

All Might screamed in pain, **"D-Do it! Throw it!" **

"I can't get, you'll get caught up in the blast!" Izuku yelled back.

"**What are you waiting for, Midoriya! Throw it! NOW!" **All Might said grunting in pain.

'_Damn it he needs to get out of the way!' _

"SMASH!" Izuku looked down to see Mirio appear from under the ground and punch Vent away from All Might.

"Midoriya! Do it! I'll get him out of here" Mirio smiled as he grabbed All Might and ran at top speed away from the battle field.

"Awesome thanks Mirio!"

As he was being cared away All Might looked back to see Izuku. **"Do it kid"**

"This is it Vent! A final gift from every hero in Japan! Have it!" Izuku threw his hands forward, as he did the giant spirit bomb fell towards Vent.

It seemed as if the sun itself fell towards the ground, Vent watched as the bomb got closer and closer. The bomb itself broke the ground as it rocketed towards Vent. Putting out his hands Vent tried to push back the blast but instead of stopping it, it pushed him back breaking the ground underneath him. "This won't be enough to kill me! HAAAAAA!" Vent yelled, pushing hard against the bomb.

After a few seconds digging his feet into the ground, Vent managed to stop the blast, "No way! HAAAAAAAA! Izuku yelled out pushing harder but he has no more energy.

The two were now in a deadlock, neither side winning but also neither lossing. Back and forth the bomb went out neither could make that final push, Mirio managed to find Uraraka's group putting All Might down they looked on as the two pushed against the blast.

"He needs more energy," Uraraka said looking at the giant blue sphere.

"We already gave him everything we had!" Bakugo said, amazed at the show that was happening in front of him.

"**Not everything" **Everyone looked at All Might. **"The remainder of my power, I'll give it to him" **

"But sir, in your condition, if you give up all your energy you can die" Himari explained.

"**I am well aware...but that doesn't change what I have to do" **pointing his hand in the direction of Izuku, All Might let everything out. His Ki was like a flame in the wind. **"The very last bit of One for All inside me...**I give to you Midoriya. My debt has been paid" transforming into his skinny form All Might fell unconscious.

Izuku was starting to lose ground. He was much more damaged than Vent was, blood dripped from his open wounds, "Damn come on hold on body! Don't give up on me!" he yelled out as Vent pushed the bomb back at Izuku.

"Hahahaha! Nice try saiyan but your attack is now mine!" Vent said, taking step after step forward.

"No it can't end like this!" Izuku closed his eyes, just as he did All Might's Ki engulfed his body. It looked like Izuku was on fire, "Woah whose power is this? It feels like All Might! With this we are now even All Might thank you!"

Transforming into super saiyan Izuku stopped Vent dead, "Well it's been fun Vent but it's time for you die. I won't lie after everything I still had fun in this fight, you are arguably the toughest opponent I've ever faced. So if you ever get reincarnated as a good guy come and find me, we'll have a rematch"

Vent smiled as he pushed as hard trying to make the spirit bomb move to no success, "You saiyan, no Izuku Midoriya, our paths will cross again I promise you that. You will come to realize two things, one is that strength is the only thing that matters in this universe. And two, is that we all work for someone…" Vent put down his hands in the act of giving up.

"Deku! Izuku! Midoriya! DO IT!" his friends and family yelled out.

"Goodbye Vent. HAAAAAAAAAAA!" With one final yell Izuku gave the spirit bomb one final push, launching it towards Vent. His body disintegrating as the blast overcame him, the blast itself broke the ground leaving behind a trail of destruction. Making sure it wouldn't hit the earth Izuku redirected the bomb up and towards the sky.

Anyone who was outside across Japan could see the giant spirit bomb fly into the sky, getting smaller and smaller as it went higher until it reached outside of Earth's orbit. Seeing that it was a safe distance Izuku closed both hands causing the spirit bomb to explode.

Blue energy particles began to fall all over Japan, Izuku had just beaten Vent. Izuku floated in the air as he breathed heavily, "I-It's over" not having the stamina to keep super saiyan going. Izuku reverted back to his base form and fell towards the ground very reminiscent of when he fought E23.

Closing his eyes Izuku felt the biggest weight on his shoulders disappear, "Deku!" opening his eyes he saw the pink glow of someone aura heading his way.

"U-Uraraka?"

"Deku!" she yelled, trying to catch him before he hit the ground.

As he was about to hit the ground Uraraka slid on the ground scraping her knees but she didn't care she made it just in time to catch him. Well more crash into him, as they rolled to a stop Uraraka laid on top of Izuku.

"H-Hey Uraraka, are you alright?" he smiled as bruises and cuts covered his face.

"Hey Deku, yeah I'm alright a few cuts but I'll live" she said, starting to cry.

"That's good, hey I did it, I beat Vent," he said.

"Y-Yeah you did, I'm so proud of you Deku" she said hugging him tight.

"Hey! Is he alright?" asked a voice, looking towards the sky they saw Bakugo and Himari flying towards them. Behind then running was All Might being carried by Mirio.

Uraraka wiped away the tears, "Y-Yeah he's alright!" she yelled out.

"Hey Uraraka" she turned to him. "I love you"

Uraraka felt her face turn red, "I love you too Deku" she leaned in kissing his lips.

"Are you two done flirting?" Bakugo said landing beside them.

"Oh quiet you, let them have their moment" Himari said, hitting Bakugo's side. "Good work Izuku," she said smiling.

Mirio and All Might arrived, "Midoriya my boy how are you holding up?"

"Pretty good all things considered but if you guys don't mind I would like to go back to school" he said getting up with the help of Uraraka.

"Alright then let's go, Dende is at the school so maybe he can heal you up" All Might said.

_Bunker_

"Is-Is it over?" Iida asked.

"Yes, it's over," said Dende. What followed was a few seconds of silence, then followed by the whole class erupting in cheer. High Fives and hugs for everyone even Aizawa got involved in it all.

"I knew Midori could do it!" Mina said on the verge of tears.

"Never had a doubt," Todoroki said.

"I should go over to them so I can heal them up," Dende said to Nezu.

"Yes please go" before he could Dende was hit in the face by a large pellet that exploded on contact releasing a gas knocking him out.

"Who did that!" Aizawa looked around to find Momo with Eri in her arms, both of them wearing gas masks. "Yaoyorozu what's the meaning of this!?" everyone stood stunned and what she just did.

"I'm sorry" with a heavy heart she created two gas canisters, pulling the pins on them both she threw them towards her class.

One by one her classmates fell victim to the gas, the last one standing was Todoroki, "M-Momo why?" he said, stumbling towards her.

"I'm sorry Todoroki, I really am" Todoroki tried to create a ice coffin to stop her but it fell short. "Tell Midoriya and Uraraka I'll be in contact soon and I'm sorry" and with that Momo made her escape as Todoroki fell unconscious from the gas.

_A few minutes later_

Everyone landed near the dorms, "Well we are back, no more evil aliens. We can go back to being normal for a change" Uraraka said walking into the dorms. "Hey where's everyone?"

Izuku's eyes went wide, "Something's wrong, are they still all in the bunker?"

"Yeah they should be, why?" asked Bakugo

Walking down to the bunker they stopped when they saw everyone knocked out, "What the hell!?" as Bakugo went to check on everyone he saw they were just asleep. "Good they're still alive, just sleeping"

"What happened here?" asked Uraraka.

Both Himari and Izuku sniffed the air, "Gas, someone let out anaesthetic gas" Himari said looking around.

"Wait guys where's the tall girl?" said Bakugo.

"Oh no Eri is missing as well" Himari said, "Oh no the gemstone!"

"Momo must have created a knock out gas. I didn't even know she could do that, but why?" Uraraka was puzzled as to why she would do that.

"Doesn't matter right now we need to find them…" Izuku stopped mid sentence as his eyes rolled back. Uraraka felt his body fall limp as she struggled to keep him up.

"Deku!" looking down at her hand she noticed blood covered it. "Oh no, Deku come on hold on. Bakugo go call Recovery Girl!" Bakugo nodded and took off at top speed.

_With Momo and Eri_

"Aunt Momo, where are we going?" Eri asked as she was getting pulled down the street by Momo.

Stopping in front of an old run down building Momo took a deep breath, "Let's go" as they walked in the dark building Eri started to become more and more nervous.

Stopping in a big open room Momo stepped up, "We are here"

"Good, very good" a voice was heard through the darkness. Suddenly a light shined on a man sitting in the middle of the room. "It was half expecting you not to show up" turning around it was revealed to be Shigaraki. "Hello Eri"

Eri hid behind Momo's leg, "Oh you don't have to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you" he smiled. "It's him you need to be afraid of" he said pointing to the shadows.

"Hello Eri" she recognized the voice before it was revealed who it was. Immediately she began to tear up and tremble. "It's been a while" from the shadow out walked Chisaki _'Overhaul'_

_**AN: **__His victory is short-lived, now Izuku has to find Eri but can he do it in his current condition? Dun Dun Dun! The League of Villains and the Yakuza together? What does this mean for Eri and why is Momo working for them!? _


	35. Chapter 35: Explanation

_**AN: **__Well we are in the endgame now ladies and gentlemen, for my story at least. I honestly can say there are at least 2 or 3, maybe more chapters left. I'll talk more about it at the end. Anyway thank you for reading my story. _

Explanation

Eri was taken away by Overhaul, leaving Momo alone to talk to Shigaraki, "You've done your part well Yaoyorozu"

"S-So does that mean we are done? Will you let my family go?" Momo asked.

Getting up from his chair Shigaraki he walked towards her placing a hand on her shoulder but made sure only four fingers touched, "Not quite, I have something else I want you to do"

"That was part of our deal! You said I only needed to bring Eri!" Momo said, almost yelling but was seen visibly shaking.

That's when Shigaraki snapped, pushing her to the ground he grabbed her face with four fingers, "You will do what I tell you do or would you rather I send mom and dad a pile of ashes?"

Sweat began to pour down from Momo's face, "A-Alright what do you want?"

Shigaraki smiled, "Good I want you to bring me the one called Izuku Midoriya. He should be badly injured right now so now is the perfect time to capture him. Tell him if he wants to see his precious daughter again then he has to come with. You have until sunrise to get it done, for your parents sake I hope you don't fail"

And with that Shigaraki left Momo trembling in fear, _'I only have a few hours, Eri please wait' _

_UA_

Izuku laid on the couch still unconscious with an IV drip in his arm, "Why aren't his wounds healing?" asked Uraraka as she grabbed his hands.

"His wounds are too severe for me to heal, I've already tried multiple times but each time the wounds just reopening. If only Dende was awake he could heal Midoriya without a problem, unfortunately he's still under the effects of the gas and won't wake up for another couple of hours" Recovery Girl explained.

"That's not the only thing we have to worry about" Aizawa chimed in. "We need to find where Momo took Eri"

"We also need to know why she did this," said Bakugo as his arm was in a sling. "She wouldn't just do this for no reason"

"Whatever the reason may be I'm going to punch her when I see her" Uraraka said with malice in her voice.

"Does anyone have any more bandages I can use?" Recovery asked. "It's time I switch his"

"I do, I have some in my room, hold on I'll go get them" Uraraka said letting go of Izuku's hand and walking up stairs to her room. Digging around her drawer Uraraka found the bandages but before she left her phone began to ring. "I forgot that I left my phone here"

When she picked it up to see who was calling her eyes went wide, caller ID had Momo calling, picking up she said nothing. "Hello Uraraka"

"Where is Eri!?" Uraraka said, furious.

"She's fine for now at least"

"I swear if she gets hurt in any way, shape, or form I am going to rip you to shreds" Uraraka let out her aura shaking the building itself.

"...Look I didn't want to do this okay but I had too…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, just tell me where she is!" Uraraka said, clenching her fist

"Meet me on the roof of the dorms at midnight, bring Midoriya and no one else." and with that Momo hung up the phone.

Out of frustration Uraraka crushed her phone, breaking it in two. Walking down the stairs Uraraka spoke to no one and no one bothered asking what that shaking was about. She calmly sat down beside Izuku and waited for him to wake up.

_A few hours later_

It was now 11:50 pm and Izuku still hadn't woken up, "Come on Uraraka you should rest" Himari said, trying to convince her to get some sleep.

"No, I'll wait here until he wakes up. Thank you though for worrying about me" she smiled,

"Alright call me if he wakes up" Uraraka nodded as Himari walked back up the stairs to get some rest.

Now just the two of them Uraraka looked at Izuku, his body covered in blood soaked bandages, "W-Why...why do you always go this far for us. Even after the whole world turned against you, you still fought for us without a second thought. You don't have to fight anymore Deku rather I don't want you to fight anymore, you've already done more than enough. No one would blame you if you wanted to just run away from this life, we can go somewhere far away with Eri."

"I keep going because I have you and Eri" Izuku's voice scared her, then she saw his eyes open. "As long as you two are alive I will never quit"

"Deku!" she said, hugging him.

"Ow ow ow, easy Uraraka" he said, wincing in pain.

"Sorry" she said letting him go and wiped away a tear.

"It's fine, so tell me where's Eri?" said Izuku

"She was taken by Momo, and we don't know why" explained Uraraka.

"Momo?" Izuku could feel his blood boiling. "I trusted her and she did this! I won't forgive her"

"I know how you feel Izuku but you need to calm down, you just woke up and your injuries are still severe" she said trying to calm him down.

"I can't just lay here while she's scared and helpless" Izuku tried to get only to have his injuries force him back down.

"Look I haven't told anyone yet but I got a call from Momo while you were still out. She wants us to meet her on the roof of the dorms at midnight" Izuku looked at her.

"Fine let's go, it's almost midnight anyway. Help me up please" Throwing his arm around her Uraraka managed to get Izuku on his feet. However Izuku couldn't walk straight enough so Uraraka activated her quirk on him and pulled him up the stairs.

Opening the door to the roof, Izuku and Uraraka saw Momo standing there, "Uraraka, Midoriya please let me explain" she said but was caught off guard by Izuku appearing in front of her.

"W-Wait…" Izuku picked her up by the neck and began to squeeze. Momo struggled to breathe as she saw pure rage in Izuku's eyes.

"You better start explaining while you still have the chance Momo. I may be injured but still have enough strength to crush your windpipe" Uraraka was shocked at Izuku, she hasn't seen him this evil looking since he turned evil after his revival.

"Deku, wait your injuries, you shouldn't be moving!" Uraraka could see the trail of blood coming down his bandages. Running towards him she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know how you feel and I don't blame you for doing this but we need answers. We won't get them like this…please we need to find Eri"

Izuku closed his eyes as his rage began to calm, letting Momo go she collapsed reaching to her neck trying to catch her breath, "Fine for Eri I'll hold back just for now" Izuku fell to one knee as the adrenaline rush wore off and was now feeling his injuries again.

"Now Momo start talking. Why did you take Eri?" Uraraka stood over Momo menacilly.

"I-I didn't have a choice, if I didn't give them what they wanted then they would have killed my parents" Momo said coughing.

"Who are _they_?" Uraraka asked.

"The yakuza and the league of villains"

"They are working together? Wait...does that mean you handed Eri back to those monsters!" Izuku began to walk toward Momo again but was stopped by Uraraka.

"She's with the yakuza leader Overhaul" Momo looked away in shame.

"Do you have any idea what they did to her before we found her!" Momo's eyes went wide. "They experimented on her! They tore her body to pieces and reconstructed it over and over again! She was being used to make a quirk erazer substance from her DNA. Tortured for god knows how long day in and day out." Izuku screamed at her.

"I-I didn't know" Momo looked up to find Uraraka stopping a teary eyed Izuku from killing her right there and then.

"Deku! Calm down your body won't hold if you keep this up, then we won't be able to save her" Uraraka said with tears in her eyes. "Where are they?"

"They have her in a factory outside the city but they gave me a proposition. If Midoriya comes back with me, there may be a chance they will give Eri back" said Momo.

"If this some kind of trap I swear…" Izuku said

"N-No I swear! They wanted me to bring you with me, alone" she said looking at Uraraka.

"I don't like this Deku, it sounds like a trap. Besides you are too weak right now, let me go with you" Uraraka said, turning to Izuku.

Izuku leaned in and whispered, "If there is even the slightest chance of getting her back I'm going to take it. Focus on my Ki and track where I go, once you feel me standing still wake Bakugo and Himari up and lead them towards me"

Izuku then turned to Momo, "Alright I'll go alone"

"Thank you" Momo pulled out a cellphone. "It's me, he's coming quietly" as she hung up a black mist portal opened up behind her.

"Wait before you go" Momo thought that Uraraka wanted to say one final goodbye to Izuku but was surprised to find her standing in front of her. "What are you…" with no warning Uraraka punched Momo hard in the stomach causing her to spit out blood.

Leaning in close, Uraraka whispered to Momo, "That was for Eri. If either of them die tonight, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth. No matter where you go, I will find you so remember that"

'_Woah Uraraka, didn't think you had it in you' _Izuku blinked at the brutality Uraraka just displayed.

Izuku and Momo walked into the portal, once on the other side Izuku couldn't see anything, it was all dark. "Hey what's going on?" Izuku created a small Ki ball lighting up the area and turning around he heard a voice.

"Izuku-kun" the voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"Oh no I've heard that voice before" throwing the ki ball in the direction of the voice Izuku saw the face of Toga in the shadows.

"Izuku-kun I'm so glad you came back to me and covered in blood I must say!" running at him Toga tackled him to the ground and sniffed the air around him. "Oh yeah just like I remember it, now let me get a taste" Toga licked the blood off of his face. "Hmmmm so sweet and special. I can't resist anymore!" Toga lifted up a knife, "GIVE ME MORE!"

Just before the knife dug into his chest she was pulled off of him, "Hey you can't go killing him now. Do you know how upset Shigaraki would be? Not like he would care, kill away!" Twice said, grabbing Toga.

"Aww come on Twice all I want is some blood" Toga said, liking her knife.

"Come on, let's just give him to Shigaraki," Dabi said in the background. "Shigaraki wants to see you too princess. Grab the kid and let's go"

"Sorry about this" Momo created a pair of extra strong handcuffs and placed them on Izuku.

Walking into the large open space Momo had dropped off Eri, Shigaraki sat on a chair at the center, "Ahhh look who's here. Looks like the saiyan is here"

"Shigaraki long time no see, how's the shoulder?" Izuku said sarcastically. Back in the events of the USJ Izuku fired a blast straight through his shoulder.

Shigaraki chuckled, "It seems you grew a sense of humor since I last saw you"

"Well what can I say, I've been through alot since last time. So what's this your way of confessing your love for me? I'm flattered but I don't swing that way, I already have a girlfriend" Izuku said spitting on the floor.

"Oh nothing like that I just wanted you to see something" Shigaraki motioned someone from the shadows.

Out walked Eri and Overhaul, "Papa!" she yelled out.

"Eri! I swear if you do anything to her I will kill you!" Izuku said barking at Overhaul and Shigaraki.

"Now that's not very heroic is it? Saying you would kill us, it almost makes you sound like a villain" said Overhaul.

"What do you guys want with her!?" said Izuku.

"I don't know if you know this but we used her to create a quirk eraser bullet, we are going to do the exact same thing but this time…" Overhaul removed his gloves. "You are going to watch as I disassemble her"

"NO! Please don't do this!" Izuku yelled, struggling against the cuffs. "Do whatever you want with me! Just let her go!"

Shigaraki looked at Overhaul and smiled, "There is one thing"

Izuku didn't see it coming but heard the clank of a metal bat hitting the back of his head knocking him out.

Reawakening, Izuku found himself shackled to a surgical table, "Well looks who's awake" Toga said looking over him wearing a nurse's outfit?

"W-What you are…" Izuku tried to say but was shut up by Toga placing a finger on his lips.

"Shhh, patients shouldn't be talking while on the table" Toga said, injecting something into Izuku.

Izuku could feel whatever it was running through his veins giving off a burning sensation, "What did you just do?"

"Nothing much I just gave you a high dosage of Venom from a platypus. They don't give enough to paralyze a human but with the right amount..." Izuku's eyes went wide.

"You become paralyzed…" Toga smiled as Izuku couldn't move. "Now the fun begins, Shiaraki gave me permission to explore that unique biology. So that means there's going to be a lot of blood!"

"W-what about Eri?" Izuku said struggling.

"Still talking huh maybe I need more venom and don't worry about the girl she's being taken care of. Overhaul said something about testing out a new method of extracting her bio matter, didn't ask, didn't care" Toga said, grabbing a large scalpel.

'_Eri! No! Come on body move! Move!' _Just then the whole room began to shake.

"What the! Oh come on I was just getting the best part!" Toga was surprised when the door to the room exploded open.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a voice yelled out, then a pink ki blast hit Toga knocked her against the wall. From the smoke Uraraka appeared with her hand out. "Deku! Thank goodness we made it in time!"

Destroying the chains Uraraka got him off of the table, "E-Eri, you need to find her Overhaul has her"

"I know we are looking for her now, Himari and Bakugo are out there beating up henchmen. We will find her soon" Uraraka said, taking him past his classmates taking on minions.

"W-What about Momo?" Izuku said as he regained his body movement.

"So far we haven't found her but it's only a matter of time" just then Uraraka looked into the chaos and saw Momo running across the room. "Stay here I have some personal business to deal with," Uraraka placed Izuku down at the corner of the room out of harm's way.

Izuku watched her run towards the chaos of the fight and made it to the other side disappearing from view. Through the explosions and fire Izuku heard something he dreaded, "AHHHHHHH!" it was Eri's scream.

"No" Izuku pushed himself off the floor. "I am coming Eri" focusing hard, Izuku sensed where Eri was. "There!" Izuku started limping his way towards her location, faster and faster until he started to run leaving a trail of blood as he did.

"Deku! What are you doing, you shouldn't be moving!" Bakugo yelled out as he continued to beat on minions.

"I need to find her! Take care of things here, I'm counting on both of you!" Izuku yelled out running through a wall.

_With Uraraka_

Momo was gathering her things and was about to leave when a pink Ki blast hit the wall beside her making a whole in it, turning around she saw a very angry Uraraka. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Uraraka listen I know I messed up but I'm going to make things right. However right now the lives of my parents are at risk, after this is all over you can do with me as you wish I promise. But please, I need to save them right now I wont get another chance like this again" Momo put her hands up.

Uraraka could see she was serious, "Alright, I'll help you then but when this is done you are coming with me. Are your parents here?"

"Yes, they are on the floor directly below us, guarded by a few henchmen" Momo pointed at the floor. "I was going to bretch in from here and take them by surprise"

"Well if it's a surprise you want" Uraraka jumped into the air and with her fist glowing pink she punched the floor breaking it. "Get ready Momo!" as they fell Momo saw her parents being dragged by the hentchmen.

"On your left!" Uraraka yelled as she saw two hentchmen pointing guns at Momo.

Thinking fast Momo created two shuriken and threw them at the hentchmen, getting lodged into the barrels of the guns. As they tried to fire the gun blew up in their hands knocking them out. "Wow that was cool Momo" Uraraka commented as they landed on the floor.

"Thanks I've been practicing" suddenly another hentchmen appeared from behind Momo ready to grab her. That's when Uraraka fired ki blasts, knocking him away, "Thanks" Uraraka nodded as they turned towards Momo's parents.

"Momo! Dad!" Momo ran towards them hugging them. "Thank god your safe"

Uraraka smiled seeing them happy, "I hate to break this up but we need to get out of here"

"Yes you're right" Momo's dad said standing up. "There's an exit over here" helping his wife up Mr. Yaoyorozu led the group through the door. However Uraraka stood at the entrance, "Miss what are you doing we have to go"

"Not yet, I still have someone," she said shaking her head. "Momo, remember what you promised me. Break it and I will find you"

Momo nodded, "I will honor my word, now go find them"

Uraraka rushed back into the building to go look for Izuku and Eri. That's when she sensed Izuku's power level drop to near zero, "W-What's going on, his power just plummeted! I know he was injured but he should've had enough power to take them down"

_With Izuku_

Izuku tore down wall by wall until he reached the room where Eri was, when he got there Izuku stood frozen. The room was covered in blood from wall to wall, "No...No…" then he saw Overhaul and Shigaraki standing over an unconscious Eri.

"You're too late kid, we already got what he needed" Overhaul held up a silver coated bullet with a small needle at the end of it.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Izuku transformed into a super saiyan and ran towards the two.

_***BANG* **_

Izuku looked down at his chest and saw the bullet lodged into his chest, looking back up he saw Overhaul holding a smoking gun. Reverting back into his normal state Izuku couldn't believe it, "M-My power it's gone but how"

"We just erased your powers, with the help of your friend Momo we were able to obtain a sample of your blood. Seeing that your power came from a type of cell within your body, we used Eri's quirk to make a drug to target those cells specifically destroying them entirely" Shigaraki smiled.

"Right now you're nothing but an ordinary human" Overhaul continued to explain. "Which means we can kill you," he said, lunging at Izuku.

Izuku quickly dodged but had no time to recover when he saw Shigaraki trying to grab him, the only thing he could do is block making sure none of their hands touched him or it would be all over.

"P-Papa" Izuku heard a soft voice come from the back. "Papa help me"

"Eri! Hold on Papa is coming to save you" Izuku yelled out dodging.

"Don't do that hero, don't give her hope" Overhaul slammed his hand on the floor and created spikes that shot at Izuku cutting away at his skin.

"I will protect her now matter what!" Izuku yelled out running at Overhaul punching him in the face sending him flying toward the wall.

Appearing in front of Izuku, Shigaraki reached out, "This is it hero, you will turn to dust!"

Izuku couldn't dodge at this close range it was over, _'I'm sorry Eri' _Izuku closed his eyes but heard the buzzing of Ki blast then the sound of something breaking followed by the scream of Shigaraki. Opening his eyes Izuku saw that Shigaraki's hand was burned and a bloody mess, his fingers were no longer straight like they were supposed to be, they were broken and twisted.

Uraraka had appeared out of nowhere and managed to hit him with a ki blast and a hard drop kick to his hand breaking it. "You won't touch him!" spinning in the air, Uraraka delivered a hard hit to Shigaraki's face breaking his jaw in the process.

"Uraraka?"

"Come on Deku we need to get Eri and get out of here" She said lifting him up.

"My-My powers they're gone" said Izuku holding onto her.

"What...We can worry about that later right now we need to get out here" Uraraka quickly destroyed the chains holding Eri.

"Mama! Papa!" she said hugging them.

"Hey sweety, you've been so strong so far you think you can keep it going for me?" Eri nodded. "Good grab onto me we are getting out of here" Eri latched onto Uraraka's arm and she carried the two of them out of the room.

Himari and Bakugo had just finished taking care of the last minions when Uraraka appeared, "Hey how's Eri" Himari asked.

"She's fine, scared mostly," Uraraka said, handing Deku over to Bakugo for him to carry. "Deku on the other hand isn't doing so good, his powers are gone"

"That should be impossible," Bakugo said looking at Izuku.

"We can figure that out later right now, Himari" she turned to Uraraka. "Destroy this place so they won't be able to escape"

"You got it!" Himari flew up breaking the ceiling, the others quickly followed. Now hovering high above the building Himari created a large Ki blast in her hand and looked back at Uraraka.

"Do it" Himari nodded and threw the ball towards the building. After a few seconds the building exploded creating a giant fireball. "Do you think they made it out?"

"I'm not sure, I thought they were done after the USJ" Bakugo looked at the smoke rising above the clouds.

"Let's go, we are heading back to the dorms," Uraraka said, flying back to the school.

When they arrived on the roof of the dorms they saw Momo there accompanied by All Might, Aizawa and Naomasa. "Hey what's going on?" asked Izuku.

"We are placing Momo under arrest, for colluding with the league of villains and the yakuza" Naomasa said, placing Momo in cuffs. "She explained everything to use before you arrived"

"Hold on" Uraraka spoke up. "She didn't want to do it, she was forced to in order to keep her family from getting killed"

"That still doesn't change the fact that she stole critical information from the school," Aizawa said. "Count yourselves lucky we don't arrest every single of you"

"What was that!" Himari said getting up in Aizawa's face. "Your rules don't apply to me, remember Aizawa. Instead of thanking us for taking down the league and yakuza you give us threats?"

"Himari is right, we may have done it outside the books but we did good work tonight" Izuku said standing on his own.

Just then Eri jumped out of Uraraka's arms, "Aunty Momo are you leaving?"

Momo went down to one knee, "Yeah I am Eri. I'm sorry I took you from your Mama and Papa"

"No I don't want you to leave," Eri said, starting to get teary eyed.

"But after everything I did…"

"No you did it because you love your parents, just the same I love mine" she said pointing at the two.

"Eri is right, she didn't have a choice, you need to cut her some slack for that," said Bakugo.

Noamasa sighed, "Fine, but we are still taking her in. We have a few questions we like to ask" the group nodded as they watched Momo being taken away escorted by Aizawa.

"So care to explain where you've been?" All Might said crossing his arms. "I see you got young Eri back. You shouldn't even be up in your condition Midoriya"

"It's a long story All Might…" Izuku stopped mid sentence as his body froze up.

"Deku!" Uraraka yelled as he saw him hit the floor.

"It's the venom, Toga injected me with some platypus venom" he said grunting from the pain.

"Come on, let's get him inside," All Might said, opening the door for them.

Seeing that Dende was still unconscious they could do nothing but wait until he reawaken in order for him to heal Izuku. It was dawn when Dende finally woke up, "Where is he?" he asked All Might.

"In his room" All Might guided Dende to his room. Knocking first they heard the faint voice of someone telling them to come in. as they did Dende saw Izuku laying on his bed with Eri and Uraraka sitting beside him.

Dende saw him wrapped up in bandages, "You look like shit Izuku" he smiled.

"Yeah I know" said Izuku.

"It's what he gets for being a reckless idiot" Uraraka said, pinching his side.

"Ow ow ow, I said I was sorry already" said Izuku and Uraraka pouted.

"It's good to see you haven't changed, now let's heal you up" Placing his hands on Izuku a golden glow began to appear around his body.

After a few seconds Dende removed his hands, "There you go you should be all healed up"

Getting up from the bed Izuku removed all the bandages exposing his chest, "Yup all healed up. Still have the scar on my chest though. Oh well not like it matters, thank you Dende"

Dende nodded, "Now stay out of trouble for a bit will you?"

"Actually Dende I was hoping you would help me with something. You see, when I fought some villains last night I got hit with a bullet, and well I can't transform into a super saiyan anymore" Izuku said.

Dende looked surprised, "Impossible your power comes from your Saiyan side and it shouldn't be erased"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku tried to turn super saiyan but his hair only flashed golden yellow before reverted back to normal. "See I can't, the villains said he targeted the cells within my body"

"S-Cells…" Dende said out loud.

"Yeah he said S-Cells. Are those important?" Izuku asked.

"And he said he destroyed them?" asked Dende

"Y-Yeah, Dende you're scaring me. What does that mean?" Izuku said as he started to get nervous.

"S-Cells are what give you your ability to transform, without them you're basically powerless" Izuku's eyes went wide. "However there might be a chance they would grow back"

"How long would that take?" asked Uraraka.

"I don't know I never heard of S-Cells being destroyed, it could be weeks or even years before they start growing again. They might not even grow anymore and you would be depowered forever" Dende said to the shock of Izuku.

The room fell silent, "That's not the case Dende" a figure said appearing behind them.

"Who's there!" Uraraka said, putting up her guard.

"Wait I know that voice, is that you supreme kai?" Dende said

A short pink/purple skinned man with a white mohawk and wore two red earrings walked into view, "Yes it is I, long time no see Dende"

"Dende you know who this is?" asked Izuku

"Yes he is the supreme kai, like me he is guardian but not of just one planet. He is the guardian of the whole universe" Dende explained.

"Please there's no need for such formalities, besides any friend of Goku is a friend of mine" Supreme Kai said smiling at Izuku.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Supreme Kai" Izuku said bowing slightly. "So what did you mean that wasn't the case?"

"The S-Cells within you are not dead, they are simply sealed up" explained the supreme Kai. "And I can unseal them"

"Really! Can you do it!?" Izuku said excitedly.

"Yes but that is not the only reason for my visit" Supreme Kai's voice became serious, "Izuku Midoriya you are charged with killing a God of Destruction candidate. For this crime against the gods you are too be executed"

Everyone in the room went eye wide, "Supreme Kai there has to be some mistake. There is no way someone like Vent was a God of Destruction candidate"

"I'm afraid he was, Lord Beerus himself chose him to be his successor" Supreme Kai said much to Dende's displeasure.

"W-What's going on Dende, God of Destruction? What is he talking about?" said Izuku as he held onto Uraraka's hand.

"Is there any way he can do to avoid this fate?" Dende asked.

"...There is one way. If he trains under me for some time we can show to lord Beerus that making Vent a God of Destruction was a mistake and would let Izuku off easy" Supreme Kai said.

"Okay how long would I have to train under you? A week? A month?"

"Five years," the Kai said, signaling 5 with his hand.

"F-Five years!?" Uraraka yelled out.

"It could be more or less it all depends on how he does and if he impresses Lord Beerus" said Supreme Kai. "Now I know it's a lot to drop on you, so you have one week to decide. I will return in one week time so please have your answer then. Just remember Lord Beerus could just wipe out this planet if he so wishes" and with that the Supreme Kai disappeared leaving the group to ponder.

"Dende" Izuku said turning to Dende, "Tell me about this Lord Beerus"

"Rather than tell you, I think it's better to show you" Dende walked, placing a hand on Izuku's head.

Memories of Lord Beerus began to flow into Izuku's mind, "My god...with just a finger flick he took down Goku. Destroying whole worlds just for the fun of it...this isn't someone I can win against"

"Lord Beerus could very easily destroy this planet with a flick of his finger. Now I beg you Midoriya to think this over and choose" said Dende

"D-Do I really have a choice?"

"No, I'm afraid not. You know what you have to do right?" Dende said looking at Izuku.

"I do...I have to go," Izuku said, eyes filled with determination. Looking over Izuku saw something he dreaded, Uraraka was crying.

_**AN: **__Well there you have it, the gods are now coming into play. What would Izuku choose to do? Also like I said there are only about 2 or 3 more chapters left to this story, no I didn't get bored of this story I just think it's time to wrap this up. However! If you guys would like I'm willing to make a part two to this story, maybe? Let me know what you think I should do._


	36. Chapter 36: Promise

_**AN: **__Alright another chapter done in record time I might add! Anyway thank you for reading my story, the next chapter will be the __**finale**__! _

_Promise_

Before Izuku could say anything Uraraka ran out of the room, tears fell as she ran, "Uraraka wait!" Izuku stood frozen in place. _'No I made her cry again' _

Suddenly he felt a push on his leg, looking down he saw Eri, "What are you doing papa, go after her"

Izuku smiled, "Right" and with that he took off after her.

Izuku chased after her, eventually leading to her room. "Uraraka" she had wrapped herself in her blanket.

"I saw what you saw," She said.

"What?" Izuku was confused.

"Those visions of this Beerus guy, I saw the worlds he's destroyed" she said sniffing.

"Then you know why I have to go," Izuku said, getting closer to her bed.

"Y-Yeah but I still don't want you to go, and especially for that long. What am I going to do in all that time?" said Uraraka.

"Become a hero, by the time I get back I want you to be a top tier hero" Izuku said pulling back the blanket. "Hey look at me"

She slowly looked at Izuku with a sad look on her face, "I won't be gone forever. I will come back"

"Do you promise?" She said looking into his eyes.

"I promise" he said, kissing her forehead.

Izuku had made up his mind he was going to go with the supreme kai, now it was just a matter of saying goodbye to everyone before the week ends.

_**6 days left**_

First was his class, most of them didn't understand what was going on, "Okay but why do you have to leave for 5 years?" Mina asked

"I told you guys I got an offer to train under someone else and well it's not on this planet" Izuku said.

"So basically you're going into space, to train with some aliens" Iida said.

"Basically, they know about the saiyans so I want to learn everything I can about my other side" Izuku continued to explain.

"We are going to miss you, Ribbit," Tsu said with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry he won't be leaving for a few more days so let's just go about our normal routine" Uraraka cut in.

Izuku looked around at his friends and noticed Bakugo staring at him, locking eyes. Izuku knew what he was saying, _"Meet in the ground beta"_ they both nodded.

Later that day Izuku and Bakugo snuck out of the dorms to go to the training area, "So are you going to tell me the real reason you are leaving Deku?"

Izuku chuckled, "I should have known you could tell when I was lying" he sighed. "I may have angered the gods Kachan"

Bakugo saw that look in Izuku's eyes, _'He's not lying' _

"There is someone called Beerus, he's the god of destruction. Remember that Vent guy we fought, apparently he was his successor. Now that he's dead Beerus wants retribution, my life for his successors" Izuku said looking towards the sky.

"B-But that's just…" Bakugo couldn't make out the words.

"It's fine that's why I'm leaving, there is a chance if we convince Beerus that his choice was a bad one he might let me live and spare earth" Izuku then looked at Bakugo. "There's something I want you to do for me"

"What is it?" Bakugo said he not liking where this was going.

"In case I don't come back, I want you to look after Uraraka and Eri for me. Keep them safe for me, can you do that for me?" Izuku said placing a hand on Bakugo's shoulder.

Bakugo hung his head, then suddenly swung punching Izuku in the face knocking him to the ground, "I won't!" Izuku looked up to see Bakugo crying. "I won't look after them…"

"B-But Bakugo…" Bakugo walked towards Izuku and picked him by the shirt and pushed him away.

"Do you want to know why?" Bakugo said, gripping his shirt tightly. "...Because you are going to come back alive and you better believe I am going to be the number one hero by the time you get back" Bakugo said with a hand out.

Izuku smiled, "Yeah, you better make me proud then" Izuku grabbed his hand.

"So have you told auntie Inko yet?" said Bakugo.

"N-No not yet, I'm going to do that first thing tomorrow" Izuku sighed. "You know how my mom can get…"

Bakugo laughed, "Yeah bring on the water works, anyway good luck"

"Thanks" Izuku rolled his eyes and went on his way.

_5 Days Left_

Izuku was originally going to go alone but after he started having second thoughts he brought Uraraka and Eri with him, for moral support. "You ready to do this Deku?" asked Uraraka standing in front of the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Izuku opened the door and walked in.

Inko was in the living room when Izuku walked in, "Oh Izuku, you're home. And you brought Uraraka and Eri with you. How nice, how are you guys?"

"We are good Inko, isn't that right Eri" Eri nodded. "Actually Inko we are here because Deku has something to tell you. Right...Deku"

"Oh and what might that be? I swear Izuku if you are in trouble again" Inko's voice became firm.

"No-No I haven't done anything!" Izuku stood up straight. "Well the thing is mom I got invited to train overseas"

Inko's eyes lit up, "Oh Izuku that's wonderful news! I'm so proud of you"

"Yeah thanks...the thing is the training lasts….five years" Izuku said quietly.

"I'm sorry five years?" Izuku nodded. "So when does this training start? After you graduate?"

"Not exactly, I leave in 5 days" Izuku said ready for anything his mother would do.

"F-Five days! That's so little time to prepare, do you need money? What about clothes, oh no how much is this going to cost! I think I can use your college fund if it comes down to it…" Inko went on and on about various things.

"Wait mom!" Inko stopped. "You're not mad that I'm leaving for five years?"

"No, I know I'll miss you but if it means you can fulfil your dreams then I won't stop you. I will support any decision you make" Inko smiled.

"Thanks mom" Izuku went to hug her. "I love you"

"I love you too sweetie, now go gather your things, there should be some clothes still in your room" Izuku nodded and went to pack.

"So how do you feel about him leaving Uraraka?" Inko asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't want him to leave, but like you said I won't stop him. I know he'll come back to us, that's what's important" Uraraka said smiling.

"I can tell you're hurting dear, don't try to hide it," Inko said, pulling Uraraka and giving her a hug.

"Thank you Inko, but I'll have time to cry later. Right now I want to enjoy my time with him before he leaves" she said, keeping her smile.

_1 day left_

The last four days were spent on how they would handle Izuku being away from school, it was decided considering his achievements that he would only need to take an exam when he returned and he would be a full fledged hero. Still he had to study all the material he would miss, conveniently Izuku was given an Ipad that had all the material he needed to read.

"So tomorrow is the day huh" Todoroki said sitting on the couch.

"Yup the fateful day is almost here" Mina said drinking some tea.

"It's almost unbelievable that Midoriya is leaving for five years, Ribbit" said Tsu

"Speaking of Midoriya, where is he?" Kirishima asked, looking around.

"He said he had some personal business to take care of with All Might" Uraraka said playing with Eri.

"I see, so Uraraka are you going to miss Midori?" Mina asked.

"Of course I am, five years apart with no contact is going to be tough" she said her smile slipping.

"Yeah you're going to miss that body aren't yeah?" Mina said with a sly look on her face.

Uraraka blushed, "S-Shut up!"

"Awww how cute she's blushing" Toru said.

"I mean five years is a long time, do you think you'll end the relationship before he leaves?" asked Iida.

"We talked about breaking up but we came to the conclusion that we will stay together" the girls in the class were in gleam when they heard that.

"Well we wish you the best of luck," Iida said.

Just then Izuku walked into the dorms with a small bag, "Hey Midoriya come join us!" Kirishima said, holding up a controller. That's when he noticed the bag, "What's in the bag?"

Izuku quickly hid the bag behind his back, "N-Nothing! I'll be right back"

"That was weird...What do you think he's hiding?" Kirishima asked

"I bet it's porn for when he leaves!" Mineta said, but was quickly wrapped up in Sero's tape.

"Yeahhh I don't think Midori would do that, I mean he has Uraraka" Mina said looking over at Uraraka.

"W-We haven't done anything like that…" she said blushing, her classmates looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright girl meeting!" Mina said as Tsu, Jiro, Himari and Toru grabbed Uraraka and dragged her to Mina's room

"So what's the deal! Why haven't you two done anything?" Mina said, confronting her.

"W-Well you see...actually I got nothing," Uraraka said, hanging her head.

"Don't you want to do it with him? Ribbit" Tsu asked.

"I-I do but I don't even know if Izuku wants to do it with me" she said embarrassed.

The girls all looked at her, _'Really?' _

"Uraraka, you're his girlfriend. He clearly likes you enough to be with you so why wouldn't he want to do it?" said Toru.

"Think of it as a reward!" Mina said. "He's saved the world so many times now, I think he deserves some sort of reward, if you know what I mean" she said winking.

"I'll do it if she won't" Himari said, the girls only looked at her with a plain expression. "What? He's a saiyan and so am I, what's the big deal? He deserves it"

Uraraka at this point was bright red, "I-I'll let him know then"

"Good! We'll make sure no one disturbs you. Also here" Mina said giving her a box of condoms and with that they walked downstairs again. Izuku was already there grabbing a cup of tea while waiting for his turn.

"Hey everyone," Izuku said, getting in front of the tv. "I have something I want to ask you all"

Pausing the game everyone looked at Izuku, "Sure what's up?" Kaminari said.

"If it's not too much trouble I'd like to take a group picture, you know before I leave" Izuku said holding up a camera.

"What a great idea Midoriya!" Iida said jumping up. "It will would be the perfect way to remember us"

"Alright everyone group up, wait who's going take the picture?" Toru said.

"Damn does anyone have a tripod?" Koda said.

Suddenly everyone heard the sound of the dorm doors opening, "I can make one" everyone looked to see Momo standing at the doorway.

"Momo!?" Everyone was shocked to see her, they knew she was placed under arrest a few days ago but now she was here.

"H-Hey everyone," she said, playing with her hair.

Everyone looked at her as she created a tripod, suddenly Izuku, Uraraka, and Eri walked up to her. Everyone held their breath at what they were going to do, "Well what are you waiting for? Set it and get in the picture" Izuku said smiling.

Momo's eyes went wide, "Right!" quickly placing the camera in place everyone grouped up. Izuku put his arm around Uraraka as Eri stood in-between them.

"Alright everyone ready?" they all nodded. "3...2...1...Plus Ultra!"

The flash of light illuminated the dorm hall, Izuku smiled as he looked around at his friends, _'Man i'm really going to miss you guys' _

After enjoying a nice diner together everyone sat down to watch a movie, it was now almost midnight and Eri was starting to get tired. "Come on Eri, time to sleep," Izuku said, picking her up.

"No, one more movie" she said with her eyes closed.

"We are going to put Eri in bed, we'll be right back" Uraraka said.

"No rush," Mina said, winking at Uraraka.

Uraraka blushed as they walked up stairs, tucking Eri into bed they both walked outside the room and closed the door.

"H-Hey Deku, mind if we talk for a bit...in my room" Uraraka said shyly.

"Sure no problem" as the two walked towards her room, Uraraka began to mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

Closing the door behind her Uraraka leaned against it, "So what do you talk about?" Izuku asked.

Blushing she walked towards him and pushed him onto the bed, "U-Uraraka?"

"J-Just shut up" she said, climbing on top of him.

Izuku watched as she began to take off her shirt, showing her pink bra. "W-Wow" is the only thing he could say.

"T-This is a reward alright" she said reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. That's when Izuku noticed she was trembling.

Reaching up Izuku grabbed her shoulders, "Uraraka what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a reward for all the times you saved us" she said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" he asked, placing his hand on her face.

Uraraka shook her head, "N-No not really. I was talking with the girls and I said I did but I actually don't want to. I guess I fell to their peer pressure. B-But don't you want to do it?"

"Well...yeah I do," Izuku said blushing.

"Th-Then we can…" Uraraka was cut off by Izuku.

"But I also want to do it when you are ready, not when you feel pressured to," he said smiling.

"Thank you Deku" she said, hugging him.

"Still, want to play a little prank on them?" Izuku said with a smug look on his face.

Uraraka perked up, "What do you have in mind?" Izuku leaned in and whispered, "Hahaha alright let's do it"

Down stairs everyone was enjoying talking to each other, "Did you really tell her to do that?" Kirishima said.

"Yeah I mean he deserves it doesn't he?" Mina said as the other girls nodded.

"But still we are still in school, it's far too soon for them to be anything like that!" Iida said, straightening his glasses.

"Oh relax, knowing Deku I'm sure he will chicken out," Bakugo said.

That's when the building began to shake, everyone looked at each other, "Y-You don't think this is…" Kirishima said look up.

"N-No it couldn't be...could it?" said Mina as sweat began to drop from her face.

That's when Jiro jammed her earphone jacks into the wall, immediately her face turned bright red pushing off the wall. "O-Oh god it is! I hear them, there in her room"

The boys nodded in approval while the girls thought how lucky Uraraka must be. In reality though it was a completely different story. Instead of doing anything Izuku and Uraraka were jumping on the bed, the shaking they felt was Uraraka letting out her Ki as soon as she touched the bed shaking the whole building. The two continued this for a while, "So you think this is enough?" Izuku asked.

Uraraka laughed, "Yeah I think they get the point now"

The two threw themselves on the bed one last time, "Hey Uraraka" Izuku turned to his side to face her.

"Yeah?"

Izuku grabbed her hand, "Wait for me will you?"

She smiled, "Of course, I'll be here waiting until you get back, no matter how long that will take"

As the two drifted off to sleep Izuku thought about tomorrow, _'I want to make one last memory before I leave tomorrow. Good thing I already got her parents blessing' _

_The Day_

Waking up Izuku looked to his left to find Uraraka still sleeping, "Well today is the day" Izuku stroked her hair. "Come on Uraraka wake up"

"Five more minutes" she groaned.

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower. Make sure to wake up Eri" she gave a weak thumbs up.

Leaving her room Izuku made his way towards his room, walking past some the guys they all nodded in approval.

Finishing his shower, Izuku changed and went downstairs to grab something to eat, there he found Sato making cupcakes for everyone along with pancakes and eggs. Sato made sure to give Izuku an extra serving to, "Help him recover"

After enjoying his breakfast he still had a few hours before Dende was going to arrive along with the supreme Kai so he decided to go home one last time to say goodbye to his mother. After a teary exchange Izuku made his way back to the dorms.

Landing in front of the dorms he took a nice long look at the building, "I'm gonna miss this place" Izuku pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Having second thoughts Midoriya?" Aizawa said, walking behind him.

Panicked, he quickly put the box away, "Oh hey Mr. Aizawa. No not really, just looking back on everything that's all" said Izuku.

"How old are you Midoriya?" asked Aizawa

"I'm sixteen now sir"

"Sixteen, I'll be honest with you kid. You've been through so much, probably more than us pro heroes ever will in our life. Yet you met every challenge head on and with a smile on your face. You never fought for self gain or for selfish reasons. You always fought to protect, protect the ones you love and respect. For that you can leave here with your head held high and truly call yourself a hero" Aizawa reached out his hand.

"Thank you sir" Izuku took his hand and shook it. "For everything you've done for me up until this point"

"I'll see you soon kid" and with that Aizawa walked away.

Dende appeared not long after, "Are you ready Izuku?"

Izuku was hanging out with everyone in the living room when Dende appeared, "Ready as I'll ever be" they followed him outside where the supreme Kai was waiting for them along with All Might, Nezu, and some of the other teachers.

"I see you modeled your hero costume like Goku's. So Midoriya, so have you made your choice?" he asked.

Izuku wore his green gi, "I have, and I'll go with you to train," Izuku said with his class behind him.

"Good, I'll give you some time to say goodbye to your friends" Izuku nodded and turned to his class.

"Well everyone this is it, I'll see you all in 5 years time" Everyone ran towards him and gave one giant group hug.

"We sure are gonna miss you" Kirishima said on the verge of tears.

"Hey I thought we said no tears!" Mina said, crying.

"Yet you're crying the most, Ribbit" Tsu said wiping the tears away.

Izuku laughed, "Don't worry guys 5 years will fly by in no time, I expect you all to be heroes by then alright?"

They all nodded, "Papa" a tiny voice broke through the crying. Eri stood next to him with her arms stretched out wanting a hug.

"Hey Eri" Izuku picked her up. Eri hugged him tight, hugging her back and everyone could see a tear fall from his face. "You be a good girl until I come back, alright Eri"

"I will," she said, sniffing. "I'm going to grow up big and strong just like my papa!"

"That's my girl" putting her down Izuku kissed her forehead. Then he looked at Uraraka, "Hey"

"Hey yourself" she said crying.

"Look I know you don't want me to leave but I promise I will come back. I have to come back to my future wife…" Izuku said to everyone's surprise.

"You're future what…" Uraraka saw Izuku go down on one knee and pulled out a box.

"In such a short amount of time we have been through hell and back, I even died yet you stayed with me. So I can't think of another person I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Ochaco Uraraka, will you marry me?" He said opening the box, showing her the diamond ring. The diamond itself was in the shape of a heart pink in color, surrounded by smaller green diamonds that wrapped around the band of the ring.

All the girls were in awe, the boys didn't know Izuku had it in him to propose. No one was expecting this, Uraraka stood shocked. "D-Deku, I-I…When? Where? How?"

"I'm embarrassed to say but All Might actually helped me buy the ring" Uraraka looked at All Might who gave her a thumbs up. "I ordered it a few days ago and went to pick it up yesterday when I was out...Oh and don't worry about your parents I got their approval"

"I-I don't know what to say…." she still stood there dazed at what just happened.

"Do it!" everyone of her classmates said yelling out, even Bakugo joined in. "Come on do it!" "Say yes!"

Both turned red as the sudden encouragement they were getting, "W-Well what do you say Uraraka, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the universe?"

Tears were falling from her face but these were tears of happiness, "Y-Yes, I accept"

With the biggest smile on his face Izuku put the ring on her left hand, standing up the two hugged and kissed. As they pulled away, everyone erupted in cheer and again rushed in to congratulate them on their engagement.

"Now I have a very good reason to come back," Izuku said, looking at Uraraka.

"Y-Yeah you sure do" she said smiling as the diamond ring shined in the sun.

"Midoriya, it's time," Supreme Kai said.

Izuku nodded and went to stand next to the supreme kai, "Well this is it guys, make sure you become heroes by the time I come back and remember to always go..."

"**PLUS ULTRA!"** they all said putting their fists into the air.

Izuku smiled, "Goodbye" he waved as they teleported away.

'_I'll see you in five years Deku' _Uraraka thought as she looked towards the sky.

"Hey girl let me see that ring!" Mina said, jumping at Uraraka.

"Oh I want to see too, oh my god it's so pretty!" Toru said jumping for joy.

_**AN: Alright! 1 more chapter to go! Izuku proposed and Uraraka said yes! Like I said next chapter is the last, I still haven't decided if I want to make a part 2 to this story, Let me KNOW if I should! **_


	37. Chapter 37: Time

_**AN: **__Alright! Final chapter! Stay tuned to find out if I will continue this story. However I would like to thank everyone who has followed/favorited my story thank you all. 37 Chapters in and this is the most I've ever written for this story so please enjoy. Without further ado let's just jump into it! _

_Time_

It has now been 1 year since Izuku left and it was about time Himari left as well. "Are you sure about leaving?" Uraraka asked as they stood outside next to the ship Himari arrived in.

"Yeah, now that my ship is repaired I don't see a reason to stay. Besides, Vent's men are still out there on other worlds and I think I owe it to my parents to stop them" Himari said wearing her saiyan armor.

"I see, well I wish you best of luck, make sure to come back and visit Earth some time. Deku might be back by then" Uraraka said with her hand out.

"I will, and hey maybe I'll find him out there," Himari said, taking Uraraka's hand and shaking it.

"You leaving too Himari?" Eri asked.

"Yeah I am, I got business to do in space" she said patting Eri's head.

"Then here" Eri removed the gemstone she had given her long ago.

Himari shook he head, "No you keep it, that way you can remember me"

"Right!" Eri said smiling.

Himari turned around and was about to climb into her ship when she heard a voice, "Going to leave without saying goodbye?" Himari turned around to see Bakugo walking towards her.

"I didn't think you were the type of guy to get sentimental," said Himari.

"I'm not!" Bakugo said, turning away blushing. "L-Listen I just want you…"

"I swear if you're going to propose like Midoriya did I'm going to punch you in the stomach" Himari said with her arms crossed.

"I wasn't going to do that! Idiot!" Uraraka laughed.

"Yeah I know…" Himari walked towards Bakugo and pulled him in by the shirt, kissing him on the lips.

After a few seconds they pulled away from each other, "I'll see you soon?" Bakugo asked.

"You just might Bakugo, you just might" and with that Bakugo, Uraraka, and Eri watched as she took off into the sky.

"Since when did you two get so close?" Uraraka asked, teasing him.

"S-Shut up!" Bakugo said, walking away embarrassed.

"Awww come on tell me!" Uraraka said, chasing after him.

"No!"

"Oh come on, just tell me"

_2 years since Izuku left_

This was class 1A's last year, after this they would be full fledged heroes if they passed the final. "Alright everyone, graduation is in a few weeks. Now I know you're all excited but trust me the final exam will not be easy so please prepare yourselfs" just then the bell rang signaling the end of the class. "Well there you go, please go over the packet I gave you"

Everyone in class let out the biggest sigh, "Man this is tough!" Mina said, slumping on her desk.

"You're telling me about babe" Kirishima said, walking up to her. "But we are almost done just a few weeks to go" Kirishima and Mina had started going out a few weeks ago.

"Yeah I know, but hey we should start thinking where we are going to go celebrate after we graduate" Mina said perking up.

"We should worry about passing the final exam first, Asido," Iida said walking up to them.

"Yeah Yeah, first work then party!" said Mina, then she turned to Uraraka. "How do you think you'll do?"

Uraraka looked up, "I think we all do just fine, I mean we've been training for three years now. Plus we had our fair share of villain fights, we'll pass I know we will"

"Hey round face you're Deku is showing" Bakugo said annoyed.

Uraraka blushed, "Well what can I say, he chose me for a reason" she said flashing the ring.

Bakugo smiled as he walked out of the classroom, "Still graduation won't be the same without him around. It's been what 2 years already? What do you think he's up too?" Tsu asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he's getting stronger," Uraraka said, placing two finger over her ring.

_With Izuku_

"HAAAAAA!" Izuku was throwing punch after punch but none were fitting his target.

"Come on Izuku you can do better than that" Goku said with his arms crossed dodging like it was nothing. That's when Goku kneed him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground.

"This would be alot better if I could turn super saiyan," Izuku asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Training in your base form is more effective," Goku said, helping Izuku up. That's when the supreme kai showed up. "Oh hey supreme kai"

"Hello Goku, how's the training going?" Supreme Kai asked.

"It's going good he's made a lot of progress, so when do you think he'll get his power back? I mean it's been 2 years now, don't you think it's about time you unseal his power?" Goku asked.

Supreme Kai thought about it for a second, "Well I do suppose it's time, however Izuku I must warn you this process is painful so please be prepared"

Izuku nodded, "I'm ready, when you are" he was ready.

Placing his hands together Ki began to swirl around the supreme kai, thrusting his hands towards Izuku, the Ki surrounded Izuku in a blue haze. "Is that it? That wasn't that painful"

Suddenly the ki surrounding him went into his body, blue marks began to appear on his skin.

***BA-DUMP* *BA-DUMP* **

Izuku could feel his heart racing faster and faster, then nothing but pain, "GAAAAHHHH!" he fell to the floor reeling in pain.

"Supreme Kai is this normal!?" Goku asked with concern

"I'm afraid it is, the more s-cells in his body the more pain he will be in, Izuku I know it's painful but please endure it for a while longer" the supreme kai said as Izuku continued to grunt in pain.

After five long minutes the blue markings began to disappear from his body burning away like water at its boiling point. There he laid flat on his back not moving, "Midoriya are you alright?" Goku asked him.

That's when Izuku opened his eyes, suddenly there was an explosion of energy so strong that it managed to knock Goku back several yards. "What the!?" Goku yelled shielding his eyes from the wind.

There stood Izuku in his super saiyan form, his aura burning more brightly than before. Looking down at his hands as lightning crackled around him, Izuku couldn't believe it, "Wow is this power really my own?"

"It seems his body just took in all that energy he would have gained from two years of training, It's incredible!" The supreme kai said, looking at Izuku.

"Now Goku, would you like to spar with him again?" the supreme kai said.

Goku transformed into a super saiyan, "Alright! Get ready Izuku" he said, going into his fighting stance.

Izuku couldn't help but smile, "Let's do this!"

Both fighters flew towards each other, meeting in the middle they caused a massive shock wave that broke the ground underneath them creating a crater.

_With Uraraka a few weeks later_

The whole class waited in anticipation for Aizawa to walk into the class and announce who had passed the final exam.

"Oh man I'm getting nervous," Kirishima said, palms sweaty.

"You'll do fine Kirishima," Mina said, trying to make him calm down.

That's when Aizawa walked into the classroom holding an envelope. "Well class I have the results right here...and I'm honestly a little disappointed" everyone's eyes went wide when he said that. "...Disappointed at the fact you broke my class's record with the most people passing the final. In other words...you all passed"

The class stayed quiet for a few seconds, then erupted in cheers, "Oh My God we passed!" Mina said, crying.

"YES! It's finally over! We are now heroes!" Kirishima said.

Uraraka simply smiled, _'Well Deku we are holding up our end of the promise, soon it'll be your turn' _

The ceremony was small and private, only the parents of the students were allowed, however there were two people there who were the exception. Inko and Eri sat in the bleachers, they sat beside Uraraka's parents as she made her way towards the podium to receive her hero license.

The walk towards the stage was a short distance but to Uraraka it seemed as if it was miles away. Step after step she reflected back on the last 3 years, the entrance exam, the USJ, finding Eri, Izuku's fight with E23, his death, his revival, saving him after he got shot with the help of her future son, and most importantly the final fight with Vent.

On stage All Might stood holding the license, "Ochaco Uraraka"

"Yes!" she replied loud and proud.

"For your efforts these last 3 years here at UA I am honored to present to you, your hero license" with both hands All Might presented her with the card.

"T-Thank you" she smiled, taking her license.

"You're welcome and I hope the next time I see you it's with Midoriya and the both of you walking down the aisle" he said making Uraraka blush.

_**8 **__years since Izuku left_

Uraraka had grown up quite a bit in the last nine years, now at a respectable height of 5'8'' she was now a pro hero. Working alongside the likes of Thirteen she quickly climbed the ranks of rookies and even made a name for herself when she took down one of Japan's most wanted criminals. She even managed to adopt Eri as her own when her grandfather passed, at 24 years of age she was doing really well for herself.

However today was not a good day, a group of villains were attacking the downtown area destroying everything and hurting civilians. Other heroes already tried attacking but it seemed whenever they did they would only get stronger. Uraraka got the call to go in and help when she arrived and confronted the villains, "Stop right there!"

"Oh shit it's Uravity" one of the villains said in fear.

"Let me deal with her" said a tall man walking in between the men.

"Boss!" they yelled out.

"So you're their leader huh, alright I'll take you on" Uraraka said letting out her aura.

"You guys get out of here, I'll deal with her plus I hate cocky heroes, come at me!" he yelled out as Uraraka ran towards him. "Stupid girl" he smiled at Uraraka hit him square in the chest.

"You don't know this but my quirk gives me the power to absorb kinetic energy" The man raised both of his hands. "Not only that" bringing them down he hit Uraraka hard, causing her to crash to the floor breaking it.

"My body doubles the power and allows me to use that power, increasing my speed and power" he said standing over Uraraka.

Thinking fast Uraraka fired Ki blasts at him but they only seemed to bounce off of him like nothing, "Damn it!"

"...They call me Absorbing Man!" pulling his arm back he went to punch her again but this time Uraraka was ready for it and dodged at the last second. Still his punch was so strong that it broke the ground around him.

Jumping back she gained some distance. That's when a voice was heard, "H-Help me" from the rubble a small child appeared cut all over her face.

The Absorbing Man smiled, "You like playing hero, don't you?"

Uraraka saw what he was about to do, "N-No don't do it"

"Let's see if you can save her!" Absorbing Man yelled out as he ran towards the girl. Uraraka pushed herself off the ground with such force that it broke with the amount of pressure she used.

Using her own body as a shield she protected the girl just before it hit her, "Hey it's going to be alright now, I'm here" she smiled at the crying girl. What followed was a loud boom of absorbing man's fist making contact with Uraraka sending dust and debris flying.

As the dust cleared Uraraka laid on top of the girl not moving, "H-Hey Uraravity get up" the girl said, shaking her a bit.

After a few seconds Uraraka began to move but not away instead she again put her body in between the girl and the villian. "Still alive are we? Why don't we change that" punch after punch he delivered but Uraraka held firm she wouldn't let the villain touch the girl.

"L-Listen to me" Uraraka said grunting in pain as the punches kept coming. "You need to leave, when I give the signal you move alright" the little girl nodded. "Good, ready? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" letting out her aura Uraraka pushed the villain away, allowing the girl to leave.

"Still want to fight, bring it! You'll only make me stronger!" he yelled out as Uraraka got up wiping the blood off of her lip.

'_Need to get in close!' _Uraraka flew towards the villain and dodged his initial attack. Getting behind him she achieved her quirk making him weightless.

"What the!" the villains yelled out as he was sent floating towards the sky. "Let me down!"

Uraraka smirked, "Let you down? Sure" using her Ki she flung the villain towards the ground at a high rate of speed, causing a crater to open up in the street below.

"That was tougher than I thought," Uraraka said letting her guard down. That's when the villain began to rise up from the ground.

Uraraka barely had enough time to react when she saw a blur appear in front of her. Out of pure instinct she put up her arms to block, her intuition was spot on when a massive fist hit her sending her flying towards a nearby wall.

Her arms were bruised from the impact of the hit, _'Damn if I didn't focus my Ki on my arms they would have been shattered' _she thought as she coughed out blood.

"Are you that dumb or did you forget, my body absorbes kenetic energy. That means that fall, it just had only made me stronger!" Absorbing Man said jumping and landing next to Uraraka. "Well with this much power I'm pretty sure I could have taken All Might in his prime. Now thanks to you, I can kill you and make my way out of here" he said looking at his fist. "Later!"

Uraraka watched as the fist flew towards her, _'D-Deku I'm sorry, I wanted to see you one more time' _That's when Uraraka heard it, a sound she hadn't heard in years followed by a flash of golden light.

_***Thwip* **_

With a loud boom the fist made contact with something but it wasn't Uraraka. Looking up and through the dust cloud that the shockwave created she saw this person's golden aura fliker in the wind, rather short but spiked up hair _'Think of Ultimate Gohan's hairstyle' _and golden in color. "D-Deku…"

Holding back the fist Izuku turned around and smiled, "Hey Uraraka, miss me?" her eyes widened when she saw his face and heard his voice.

"Who they hell are you!" the villain said trying to pull away but found his hands wouldn't move. "W-What the…!" That's when the villain saw who it was. "Wait you're that kid! Yeah the one who won the sports festival years ago. Yeah you're…."

Before he could finish Izuku punched him hard in the stomach causing him to keel over in pain, "H-How, my quirk is supposed to absorb kinetic energy…"

"Is that what you're quirk does? Doesn't matter if I over tax your absorbing capabilities" Izuku said, kicking the villain in face, knocking him out. "That was easy," Izuku said, looking at the villian.

He then turned around and faced Uraraka, "Hey" there she stood, holding onto her arm.

Uraraka was on the verge of tears, "Deku, is it really you?"

Izuku looked at himself, "Yeah I think it is"

Running towards him Uraraka wrapped him in a hug, "Y-You idiot! What took you so long" she said crying into his chest.

Izuku rubbed the back of her head as he reverted back into his base form, "Sorry I promise to explain everything later. First is Recovery Girl still around, we should have her heal you up first"

"Yeah she's still working at UA" she said wiping away the tears.

"Good" Izuku picked Uraraka up bridal style. "Let's go" Izuku took off into the sky, with Uraraka in arms.

That's when she got an idea, "Oh we should surprise everyone, hold on I'll text everyone to go to UA" pulling out her phone she texted everyone in a group chat they set up to keep in touch.

_Uraraka: Everyone to UA, I got something I want to show you all. This is important! _

Landing at UA Izuku stopped and looked at his former school, "Hey you okay?" Uraraka asked.

"Y-Yeah just reminiscing that's all" Izuku said walking onto the campus. However he was immediately welcomed by sounds of sirens going off.

"**Unknown energy signature detected, all teachers converge at the entrance!" **a voice was heard on the loudspeaker.

Within seconds Aizawa, All Might, Midnight, and Present Mic all stood in front of the gate ready for anything, "Stop!" Aizawa yelled but was quickly left speechless when he saw who it was.

"I-It's...Midoriya!" All Might said pointing at him.

"The one and only" Izuku said smiling.

"My god...he's gotten so handsome!" Midnight said with hearts in her eyes.

Izuku looked away in embarrassment, "It's been a while"

"Yes, yes it has. Come we can talk after we take care of Uraraka's injuries" All Might said deactivating the security systems.

As they made their way towards the nurses, Izuku looked around seeing how much things had changed. Arriving at the office Recovery Girl nearly had a heart attack when she saw Izuku, after the initial surprise Uraraka's injuries were healed. She then insisted that Deku get a check up, to see if there was anything wrong with him physically.

"Well young man you sure grew these last couple of years 6ft tall and full of muscle. Whatever training you went through must have paid off" Recovery Girl said looking over the charts.

"Oh you don't want to know what I had to go through, but the important thing is I'm back with my fiance" Izuku said putting his gi back on.

"Deku all done in there?" Uraraka's voice was heard behind the curtain.

"Yeah all done, and in perfect health I might add" Izuku looked at her from head to toe. "Wow your even more beautiful since I last saw you"

Uraraka blushed, "W-Well I couldn't stay the same little girl forever. What about you, you got a lot taller and your hair it's not its messy self"

"8 years would do that to you, what you don't like the new look? I think I look rather nice." He laughed, then saw the ring. "Still have the ring I see"

"Of course! You won't believe the rumors the media has been spreading since I became a hero. Uravity, who's the lucky guy? Uravity is the ring for show? Uravity is this hero your husband?" She said in a mocking voice.

Izuku chuckled, "Yeah sorry about that, I guess you couldn't say I was in space huh"

"No kidding, anyway come on the gang is waiting for us outside" she said grabbing his hand.

"Alright let's go" as the two walked Recovery Girl looked at them and smiled.

Outside the gates of UA class 1A stood wondering why Uraraka would call them out all of a sudden. "So what do you think is going on?" Iida asked.

"Don't know she didn't say in the group chat" Mina said with a hint of concern.

That's when Momo got a notification on her phone, "Guys! Look" she said as the crowd around her. "Local hero Uravity beaten by villain, mystery hero saves her"

"Woah, I hope she's alright" said Kirishima.

"She's fine idiot, I can sense her ki, look" Bakugo said pointing towards the school.

"Hey guys" Looking up they saw Uraraka walking towards them.

"Uraraka!" they all ran towards her, making sure she was alright. "Are you alright!?" "Did Recovery Girl heal you?"

"Guys calm down, yes I am fine, and yes Recovery Girl already healed me. If it wasn't for that guy I would have been in trouble" she said trying to calm her friends.

"About that...who was that guy? We couldn't get a good look in the picture" said Iida.

"Oh you him…" that's when she looked behind her friends, there was Izuku standing with them. "...There he is, maybe he can explain things" she pointed behind them.

"Where?" they all turned to look but found no one.

Izuku had moved at the last second, he was now holding Uraraka by the waist. "Come on guys he's right there" he said.

Everyone froze when they heard the voice, "T-That voice...it couldn't be could it?" turning around they saw him.

Bakugo knew who it was before he even turned around, "Idiot" he smiled.

"M-Midoriya!" they all yelled running towards him.

"Hey guys, I've missed you" He said

"When did you come back?" Iida asked.

"What 30 mintues ago? Sorry it took me so long to get back" Izuku said with the biggest smile on his face.

Uraraka watched as her former classmates all crowded around him, that's when a voice from behind her was heard. "Hey Mom" turning around there stood Eri. "What's going on? Why is everyone here?"

"Eri! I didn't know you were at the school?" Uraraka said.

"I wasn't, I was with Kota. We went to watch a movie nearby" she said, that's when she heard a voice she hadn't seen in a long time.

That's when everyone moved out of the way to let Eri see who it was, "P-Papa?" her eyes widened when she saw him.

Making his way towards her, Eri couldn't hold back the tears, "Hey Eri, wow you really did grow up big and strong. Just like you said you would"

"Papa!" She ran as fast as she could towards him and gave him the biggest hug. "You're back! You really are back!" Eri cried and cried, after so many years she finally got her father back.

After a few minutes everyone began to calm down, and as a celebration of his return Todoroki invited everyone to eat later that evening. Izuku accepted but he had one more stop before he went with them.

Izuku landed in front of a very familiar door, knocking he could hear the footsteps of someone getting closer until finally the door opened. "Yes, how can I help you?" Inko stood at the doorway.

"Hey mom I'm back" he said, Inko looked up and immediately fell to her knees. "Mom!" Izuku rushed to her side making sure she wouldn't collapse.

Touching his face Inko smiled as tears ran down her face, "M-My baby boy is back. Welcome home Izuku"

Now Izuku was crying, "Yeah mom it's good to be back"

After a very tearful welcome, Izuku promised he'd be back tomorrow. Then off he went to meet up with everyone, landing at a restaurant he could see Uraraka waving at him as he walked in. At a very large table everyone sat waiting for him, "Come on Deku sit down" she said pointed at an empty seat next to her.

As he sat down Izuku felt as if he was sitting on a cloud, "So Midoriya are you going to tell us what you did for these past 8 years?" Mina asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well...it's kind of a long story," he said nervously.

"Well we should probably order drinks then!" Kirishima said, calling over the waiter.

As the night went on Izuku told them about his time training with the supreme Kai and even meeting Beerus. "It wasn't easy but I'm a heck of a lot stronger than I was last time"

"So does that mean you got a new transformation?" Iida asked.

"Maybe, maybe not when the time comes you'll all find out" he said, making everyone wonder if he achieved a new transformation.

"So Midori, what are you going to do now?" Mina asked half tipsy.

"I-I don't know, I just got back and haven't given it much thought. I can't even stay with my mom all my stuff was at UA and god knows where it is now"

"I have your stuff," said Uraraka much to his surprise.

"You do! That's great!" said Izuku.

"Yeah their back at my place, you can stay the night if you want" she said taking a sip from her drink.

"Damn girl only a few hours back and you're already trying to get him to your place, at least wait until after the wedding" Mina said, causing Uraraka to spit out her drink and Izuku to turn bright red.

"Speaking of the wedding, when is it!?" Toru asked.

Izuku and Uraraka looked at each other, "Honestly I couldn't say...I'd just got back so i don't have any money. I'll get my hero license in a few days so I guess find someone who will take me a sidekick, save money, and then the wedding"

"But that would take forever!" said Mina voicing her displeasure.

"I mean I could sell this" Izuku pulled out a large meteorite which was about the size of a football.

"Deku what is that?" Uraraka asked.

"This meteoroid, I found on the planet I was training. It might be worth something…I know it's just a rock but still…" said Izuku.

That's when Momo choked on her drink, "M-Midoriya can I see that for a second?"

"Yeah sure here" he said, passing it over to her.

Momo looked at it closely and nodded, suddenly she created a hammer and chisel and with a hard swing she broke the metroid.

"Momo! What the heck!" Uraraka said, shocked at what she just did.

She said nothing as cracks began to form around it then suddenly breaking off it's top layer, exposing the glistening white shine of diamond. The whole group stopped what they were doing, "Just as I thought, the outer part was just a shell… here" she took it and gave it back to Izuku.

Izuku had a stunned looked on his face, "T-Thanks"

"Holy CRAP! You were walking around with a frickin diamond!" Mina yelled out surprising the group.

"I-I guess so...wow. How much do you think this is worth?" asked Izuku.

"Considering its size, color, and clearness I'd say….at the very least 5" Momo said holding up her hand.

"Oh 5 million yen? That's really good Deku!" Uraraka said but was cut off by Momo.

"No 5 billion...and that's in US dollars not Yen…so let's see about 544 billion yen" Momo said as calmly as ever.

Instantly half of the group passed out hitting the table, the other half had sat there with a blank expression on their face. "Wow, this is pretty valuable then" Izuku said acting like he didn't just hear the amount it was worth.

"Deku! Didn't you hear, that thing is worth more than we will ever make! Put together!" Uraraka said grabbing him by his gi and shaking him.

"I-I get that but can you please stop shaking me" he pleaded, after a second she stopped. "Thank you, anyway Momo, you think your family can sell this? You can even keep some of the earnings"

"Midoriya are you sure? Wouldn't selling this yourself be more beneficial for you?" Momo asked.

"I wouldn't know the first thing in selling this, I'd rather give it to you. I know your family has connections, so you can sell it fast. Plus I kinda need the money fast...I don't have a job" he said embarrassed.

"Well in that case I'll have the money for you by the end of this week" she said, creating a large bag and putting the diamond in there for safe keeping.

As the group laughed, talked, and drank into the night and Izuku couldn't help but smile. At this point almost everyone was either drunk or passed out, this included Uraraka. Seeing that the restaurant was closing soon everyone decided to take a cab home, Izuku being the only one who wasn't drunk made sure everyone got into their cab.

Now it was only him and Uraraka walking down the street, her apartment wasn't that far from the restaurant. "Uraraka, where is your key?" he asked the drunk girl.

"Left pocket" she mumbled out almost passing out.

Reaching over Izuku got the key and opened her apartment, making their way inside. Izuku saw that the light to the kitchen was on. Walking past the kitchen Izuku saw Eri sleeping on the table, "She'll catch a cold like that, I'll help her right after I put Uraraka to sleep"

Walking towards her room Izuku made sure to gently put Uraraka on the bed, he was surprised when Uraraka suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, "D-Don't leave"

Izuku smiled, "I won't leave ever again, I promise you Uraraka" leaning in Izuku kissed her on the forehead and gently removed her arms tucking her into bed.

Finding a blanket Izuku wrapped Eri in it, and picked her up. As he did Izuku could hear her mumble, "Papa…"

Finding her room Izuku saw a picture of them back in UA and smiled. "I'm sorry I made you wait for so long Eri. Papa won't leave you again"

Izuku slept on the couch that night, and god did he sleep well that night, part of Supreme Kai's training was surprise attacks during the night. So not having to worry about that put his mind at ease for the first time in 8 years.

_Flashback _

Izuku and Supreme kai were waiting for someone, today was the day he was going to meet Beerus. "Now Izuku remember, best behavior or it will spell the end for you and your world. Also please don't ask him to fight you, Goku tried that when they first met and it didn't end well for him" the supreme kai warned him.

"Yes, of course, and I won't even pretend to think I can take on a destroyer god" Izuku said nervously.

Suddenly a voice behind was heard surprising him, "Well at least you are smarter than the last saiyan" turning around Izuku saw Beerus stand in front of him. Beerus was a purple anthropomorphic cat with tall pointy ears and yellow eyes. He was wearing a black, blue, and golden Egyptian style clothing.

He was accompanied by a tall person with light blue skin, white hair, violet eyes, that held a staff. "Well this is the lost saiyan? Interesting, I didn't think there were any more saiyans after the others died" Whis said looking at Izuku.

"Yes it is very particular" Beerus narrowed his eyes. "So tell me saiyan what's your name?"

'_I-I can't sense their Ki but I can tell he's a monster...I better watch what I say" _Izuku bowed, "My name is Izuku Midoriya, lord Beerus"

"Well he certainly has more manners than the other two. Hello saiyan, my name is Whis, and this is Beerus" Whis said introducing the two. "I assume you know why we are here?"

Izuku nodded, "Yes supreme kai has informed me"

"Good then there's no need to explain things" Beerus said walking up to Izuku. "In order to prove to me if you are truly better than my candidate you will fight me here and now"

Izuku couldn't believe it, "I-I don't believe that is wise lord Beerus"

Beerus raised his hand towards Izuku and opened his palm, "You will fight me or die" he said a purple ball of energy began to form.

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat, "Very well then, I will fight you"

"Good, just so you know you are not allowed to use _that _transformation, I want to see your saiyan powers" Beerus said yawning. "Very well, come at me whenever you want"

Izuku got into his fighting stance, _'Can I even touch him? I need to be smart and take him by surprise' _he then placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared from view.

"What? Not attacking me head on? You really are different from the other saiyans" Beerus said, reaching behind him, blocking Izuku's punch without even looking. "Clever, trying to take your opponent by surprise but still way too slow"

Izuku smiled, "Alright then what about this! HAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku yelled out, transforming into a super saiyan.

"A super saiyan huh haven't seen that transformation in forever" Beerus said but was cut off by Izuku kicking him in the side, sending him sliding back.

"Getting sloppy lord Beerus" Izuku smirked, which only served to piss off Beerus.

"You got a mouth on you kid, why don't I shut you up!" Izuku had no chance to defend himself when he felt something hit his back knocking him to the ground. "Don't get cocky kid" looking down at the hole he sent Izuku and saw nothing but darkness. "Oh sh*t did I kill him? Did I put too much power into that hit?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Beerus could hear Izuku yell from within the darkness then suddenly a pillar of golden energy erupted from the hole turning the sky above them black.

"Finally taking this seriously are we?" Beerus said as Izuku rose from the hole blood running down his nose in his super saiyan 3 form, lighting crackled around him. _'What's this, he might be stronger than Goku in his super saiyan 3 form. I better not let my guard down…' _

"Let's do this lord Beerus" Izuku flew in at top speed but Beerus simply sidestepped out of the way. Making contact with the ground Izuku punched a whole deep into the planet. Jumping back Izuku threw punch after punch but none of them connected. "Damn it!"

"You are strong kid but you have much to learn" Beerus looked up to see Izuku create two distructo discs. "Oh this is new"

"Hey lord Beerus! Catch!" Throwing his arms forward Izuku let the two destructo discs fly. Buzzing through the air Izuku commanded them to converge towards Beerus.

Beerus simply raised his hand and created two small hakai blasts, and flicked them at the two discs destroying them. "W-What Impossible he destroyed the discs!"

"Are you done? Or do you have other tricks up your sleeve?" Beerus said almost mocking Izuku.

"Just one more attack" Izuku flew towards the ground, and cupped his hands together.

"I've seen this before kid" Beerus yawning. "Doesn't matter kid fire away I won't move from this spot"

Izuku smiled, "Good, full power KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!" thrusting his hands forward, Izuku launched the full powered kamehameha, the golden blast rocketed towards Beerus who only stood waiting for it.

As the blast hit Beerus it caused a massive explosion that leveled the area around them. However Izuku was not done, instant transmitting in Izuku launched one final punch through the smoke. "HAAAAAAAAAA!"

As the dust settled Izuku looked to see his fist on Lord Beerus's chest, "That was a nice attack kid but now it's my turn" pulling his arm back Beerus punched Izuku in the gut knocking him out.

"Well that something else wasn't it lord Beerus" Whis said appearing next to him.

"Yes it was, this saiyan has potential, even greater than Goku and Vegeta. Whis do me a favor and heal him please. There is something I should tell him" said Beerus.

"Right of course" Whis pointed his staff at Izuku and with a silver glow healed him.

Izuku got up slowly, "W-What happened?" he said looking around. "I lost didn't I?"

"I'm afraid you did, kid" Beerus said. "But that's not important right now. You have shown me that my successor was the wrong choice, and for that I thank you. So I have a proposition for you, how would you like to become the next god of destruction?"

Izuku's eyes went wide, "Me a god of destruction?"

"Yes that's correct, you don't have to answer me now but I will appreciate it if you'd give it some thought" Beerus said turning around. "Now that our business is done it's time to go home Whis"

"Thank you lord Beerus for everything, oh and if you ever find yourself on Earth I'll treat you to some amazing food!" Izuku said signaling a thumbs up.

Turning his head Beerus smiled, "I'll be sure to visit then, later Midoriya"

"Farewell everyone" Whis said as they teleported away.

As soon as he left Izuku let out the biggest sigh of relief, "Man that was tough, I didn't know there was someone so strong still alive"

"Izuku are you alright?" Supreme Kai asked as he landed next to him.

"I'm good Supreme Kai...just hungry" He said as his stomach began to growl.

Supreme kai chuckled, "You saiyans are always the same, come now let's go eat. After you rest we can finally take you back home"

"It's been 8 years, I wonder how much everyones changed," Izuku said smiling.

As Whis and Beerus flew through space, "Lord Beerus if I may, why did you ask if Izuku Midoriya wanted to be the next god of destruction?" Whis asked puzzled.

"It's simple Whis, it's because he has potential" Unknown to Whis, Beerus was covering the area where Izuku hand punched him in the chest. Removing his hand he revealed a small scratch mark. _'This kid's power is scary, he will either become two things a great god of destruction or a great enemy. Only time will tell which one he becomes' _

_Back with Izuku_

Izuku began to wake up, opening his eyes he could see the ceiling but could feel something on his chest pushing down on him, _'What's this? Something is on top of me?' _

Looking down Izuku saw it was Uraraka that was laying beside him with her head on his chest, "U-Uraraka...she kind of looks like a cat all snuggled next to me" Izuku said chuckling.

That's when Uraraka began to wake up, with her eyes half open she looked around. "W-where am I? Oww my head hurts...that's right we went out drinking" that's when she noticed where she was and who she was with. "G-Good morning Deku, sorry about this" she said turning bright red.

"Morning, and don't be," Izuku said, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm not"

Suddenly Eri walked into the living room and saw them, "O-Oh god, I'm sorry for disturbing you two. I'll just go back to my room..." she said blushing.

Both Izuku and Uraraka looked at each other, "W-Wait Eri! We aren't doing anything!" they quickly explained.

After some talking it over they went on about their morning, Uraraka got up to make some breakfast, while Izuku went to take a shower. "Y-Yeah I kind of guessed your old clothes wouldn't fit you, we'll go buy you some new cloths later today" Uraraka said as Izuku sat down with a shirt that was at least two sizes too small, it hugged skin so tight you could see how cut he was.

"It's fine I can manage, so Eri how have you been these last 8 years?" Izuku asked.

"I've been great, dad! I learned how to control my power almost completely. I've made so many new friends while you were away too!" she said excitedly.

"That's great Eri!" Izuku said, patting her head.

"Don't forget to tell him about your boyfriend Eri" Uraraka said with a smug look on her face.

Eri blushed, "Mom!"

"Oh a boyfriend?" Izuku's voice turned serious.

"Y-Yeah, remember Kota" Izuku nodded. "Well we met a while ago and we've been talking for a while. And now we are together"

"Well then, remind me to visit Kota sometime then," Izuku said smiling.

_On the other side of the city Kota felt a shiver run down his spin, "W-What the heck was that?"_

After enjoying some breakfast the three of them made their way to the mall to pick out some clothes for Izuku.

As they sat down at the food court Uraraka got a call, ID had it as All Might, "Hey All Might, what's up?

"Izuku? Yeah he's here with me...yeah give me a sec" Uraraka handed him the phone. "Here he wants to talk to you"

Izuku took the phone, "Hey All Might"

"Oh it's ready? Cool, do you have it or does the school? Alright, hold on I go pick it up now" Izuku put two fingers on his forehead. _***Thwip* **_a minute later passed when he came back. "Thanks again All Might I appreciate it" he said before hanging up.

"Uraraka look" Izuku held up his hero license.

"That's great Deku you can finally start working as a hero!" she said happy for him.

"Yeah! So do you need a sidekick?" Izuku asked.

Uraraka and Eri laughed, "Come on dad you all know you can easily climb to number one in no time"

"She's right Deku, why would you ever want to be my sidekick?" said Uraraka.

"Well I have to start somewhere...speaking of being number one. Who's the number one hero right now?" Izuku asked.

"Oh right now it's Lemilion, remember Mirio Togata" Izuku nodded. "Yeah he's number one right now and get this Bakugo is number three. Although popularity isn't the only thing that helps you climb that ranks. They added a new category if you will, now heroes with the most power are ranked on a seperate list. Since you beat Mirio in the past I'm sure you will top that list in no time"

"Kachan is number three? Then who's number two?" Izuku said shocked

"Todoroki is number two, you won't believe how mad Bakugo was when he found out," Uraraka said laughing.

"I can only imagine, wow I missed so much," Izuku said with sadness in his eyes.

Uraraka grabbed his hand, "You don't need to feel sad about that Deku. What matters is that you're here now and that's what matters. Come on we still need to set you up with some stuff"

As they went about their day Izuku got a cellphone, bank account, and even some new shoes. Izuku promised to pay Uraraka back when he got the money from the diamond.

Now home Izuku got a call from an unknown number, "Hello?"

"Ah Midoriya, it's Momo"

"Oh hey Yaoyorozu" Izuku said

"I just wanted to let you know that the diamond sold already"

Izuku was surprised, "Already!? It hasn't even been a day, how'd you do it?"

"There is a very rich prince in the middle east that our family is connected to, and when I told him about the diamond he said he would buy it right now. And well he did"

"Wow so how much did it sell for?" Even Uraraka was curious at this point.

"5 billion yen but with with the cost of shipping it over and all extra fees, the total you'll get is just about 4 billion yen"

Uraraka and Eri nearly fainted when they heard how much it sold for, "Wow that's great, thanks Momo. Oh right commision….you can keep how does 10% sound?"

Momo was silent for a second, "M-Midoriya that's 400 million yen! Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, keep it, donate it, it doesn't matter what you wish to do with it" said Izuku.

"Very well, take a look at your bank account" Momo said as Izuku opened the app to see all the money was wired in. "That should be than enough to plan a wedding"

Izuku could tell Momo was smiling on the other side of the phone, "Yeah I guess you're right, thank you again"

"No problem, bye" and with that they ended the call.

Izuku then turned to Uraraka, "Well...how do you want our wedding to be?"

_One Year Later_

"Man, I hate this suit," Kirishima said, trying to loosen his collar.

"Just deal with it until after the wedding babe" Mina said wearing a pink dress playingfully hitting his shoulder.

"I can't believe they are finally getting married after only one year back" Iida said in a room behind the cathedral used for weddings.

"Right, not only that I can't believe Midoriya climbed the ranks so fast, he's already the number one hero, Ribbit" Tsu said in a green dress.

"Are you really that surprised, you saw what he did during the rescue in California" Kamimari said wearing a black suit with a yellow undershirt.

Just then a man walked through the door, "Umm can the brides maids come with me, the bride is in a bit of trouble" all the girls looked at each other and immediately knew what was happening.

It was almost time for Izuku and Uraraka's wedding. Today was a special day for the both of them. But there was another emotion Izuku was feeling, "Oh GOD, Oh god! Oh God!" Izuku yelled out as he paced around the room.

"Midoriya, can you relax you are making me nervous, and I'm not even getting married" All Might said finally wearing a suit that fit him.

"Deku!" Bakugo yelled, smacking him over the head. "Relax! You can fight planet destroying beings and this is what gets you nervous!?"

Izuku stopped pacing around the room and took a deep breath, "Y-You're right. I shouldn't be nervous, after all I've faced bigger things before"

Unknown to him Uraraka was going through the same thing, "Oh god. OH God!" Uraraka paced around the room she was in, already wearing her beautiful white dress.

"Uraraka dear please calm down" her mother said trying to calm her down.

"I-I can't mom! What if things go wrong!" she said

That's when the girls walked in, "Uraraka! Wow you look amazing!" Mina said, hugging her.

"You sure do" Jiro said in her purple dress all the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, man I'm so nervous" she said, sweating a bit.

"Why? It's not like he's going to say no, what's there to worry about?" Mina asked.

"I-I don't know…" she answered.

"Exactly then stop worrying" a voice was heard from the door. Everyone turned to find Himari standing at the doorway in her armor.

"Himair!" Uraraka yelled, running towards her. "When did you get here?"

"About 10 mintues ago? I couldn't miss your special day now could I?" Himari said smiling, this calmed Uraraka down.

"You saiyans really do arrive just on time don't you?" Uraraka said laughing.

"I'm guessing you're staying from the wedding?" Momo asked.

Himari nodded, "Yes"

"Dressed like that?" Uraraka said, pointing at her armor.

"Yeah? What's wrong with it?" Himari said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope! That won't do, Momo can you make her a dress?" Uraraka asked. "Oh and make some make up for her too"

"I-I don't think that will be necessary," Himari said, backing away slowly.

"Too late, get her girls!" Uraraka ordered, Himari struggled against all of them.

"N-No let me go!" suddenly her armor flew into the air as the girls began to work their magic on her.

"I look ridiculous," Himari said with a small blush. "My saiyan armor was better than this" Himari stood wearing a dress that matched her skin town and a small ribbon in her hair that matched her eyes.

"Don't say that, you looked amazing! Don't you think girls?" Uraraka asked and all the girls nodded.

That's when someone walked in the room, "Is the bride ready?"

Uraraka stood up and took a deep breath, "Yes, let's go"

Izuku stood in front of the altar wearing his black suit and green tie, his friends from class 1A stood behind him as his groomsmen. Bakugo stood beside him as his best man, "You ready Deku?" he asked.

"As ready as I've been," he said looking back. "Thanks again for agreeing to be my best man"

"Don't mention it, this is your day Deku" suddenly the orchestra began to play _'I say Yes' Wedding Version from The Familiar of Zero _

The cathedral was full of friends and family from both families, even some pro heroes were invited. Every stood up as from the back of the cathedral the doors opened and in walked Uraraka accompanied by her father. She wore a beautiful white dress, with white gloves going all the way towards her arm, around her neck was the pink shine of pearls, the white see through veil draped her face and her white heels clanked as she walked down the aisle.

For both of them it seemed as time itself had stopped, Izuku eyes grew wide and turned away dazzled by her beauty. Bakugo saw this and turned him right around, "Come on look at her"

Izuku turned back with tears in his eyes, then looked at his mother who was sitting in the front row along with Uraraka's mother. He smiled, without making a sound Izuku mouthed a, "thank you, for everything"

Uraraka turned to her father, "Thank you dad"

Her father was fighting back the tears, "W-Well what can I say my little girl is all grown up now"

As she reached the altar her father passed her to Izuku as they linked arms, her father went to shake his hand, "I trust you will love her forever?"

Izuku nodded, "Yes sir" he nodded.

"You look amazing" Izuku whispered to her as they walked up towards the priest.

"T-Thank you, you look amazing as well," she said, blushing.

Stopping in front of the priest he stepped forward, "We are gathered here today, to celebrate the joining of two people in the act of marriage…."

As he was giving his little speech Uraraka looked at Izuku, "You know this is the same cathedral were we have your funeral"

Izuku smiled, "So history repeats itself, this is where I die a second time" he then felt an elbow hit his side. He turned to find Uraraka pouting, "I'm kidding. That was a death, now we are celebrating a new life, the new life we are going to have together. As a family"

"...And with that,let's move to the Rite of Marriage" the priest said.

"Do you Izuku Midoriya take Uraraka Ochaco as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" the priest said looking at Izuku.

Hand in hand the two looked at each other, "I do" Izuku responded with confidence.

"And do you Uraraka Ochaco take Izuku Midoriya as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part? The priest asked, looking at Uraraka.

"I do" Uraraka responded as tears ran down her face.

"Would the best man and the maid of honor please present the rings" he said as Bakugo and to his surprise Himari both presented the rings.

Blessing the rings the priest gave them to them, "Please place the rings on"

As they slipped on each other's rings they looked into each other's eyes, "I now pronounce you husband and wife" he then turned to Izuku. "You may now kiss the bride"

As the two leaned in and kissed, everyone in the cathedral erupted in cheer. Pulling away from each other Izuku smiled, "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, I love you"

Uraraka blushed, "You're not the only one, I love you"

As they walked down the aisle towards the exit they noticed that their class was gone. As they opened the doors they were showered by green and pink flower petals, "Who's idea was this?" Uraraka asked, surprised.

"It was Eri's actually, she told us before the wedding started" Momo said pointing at Eri.

"Thank you Eri" Izuku said, patting her on the head.

"Well what do you say Deku, want to drive or fly to the reception?" Izuku smiled.

"You already know my answer," he said as the two joined hands and jumped into the air. Izuku with his green aura and Uraraka with her pink aura. "We'll see you all at the reception!" hey yelled as they took off into the sky.

As class 1A waved at them Bakugo approached Himari, "Hey it's been a while"

"Yeah it has" she simply said.

"How long are you planning to stay this time?" Bakugo asked, embarrassed.

Himari smirked, "Aww did someone miss me?"

Bakugo blushed, "Y-Yes"

This caught Himari by surprise, "O-Oh, well I do plan to stay here for a while. I need a break"

"If you need a place to stay I have plenty of room at my place" said Bakugo. Himari simply smiled and went off with the rest of the class to join Izuku and Uraraka at the reception.

The reception was at the place it all started, Takoba Municipal Beach Park, the small pier that once there was replaced with a much larger one that rivaled the one in the Santa Monica Pier in California. At the end of the pier there was large Gazebo large enough to hold a wedding reception in.

The night was young and it was time to party! Open bar of course this meant some of their friends were drunk but they didn't mind, they had each other. Everyone watched as the new husband and wife danced the first dance. After they were done it was Uraraka's dad's turn to dance with her, while Izuku danced with his mother. Each thanked them for taking care of them for so long.

As the night went on Izuku needed some air, so sneaking past everyone he walked down the pier away from everyone. He leaned against the guard rail and stared at the half moon. "Everything alright Deku?" Bakugo said, walking behind him.

"Yeah just needed some air that's all. So when did you and Himari become a thing?" he asked.

Bakugo stopped short and blushed, "About a year after you left, we hung out and talked then she took off into space. So how'd it go with this Beerus guy"

"It went really well, we actually fought for a bit," said Izuku.

"You fought a destroyer god! How'd that go?" Bakugo asked, curious.

"As well as you think, I didn't even stand a chance. Two hits and that was it" Izuku said, holding his stomach.

"Wow two hits, that easily"

"That easily, and he wasn't even trying," Izuku said, repeating what he said.

"I'm guessing you being here means he decided to spare you and our planet" Bakugo said leaning against the railing.

"Yeah, turns out I could be a better god of destruction than he can," said Izuku.

"You a god of destruction? I don't see it" Bakugo said, shaking his head.

"Right, it doesn't fit me"

"Listen Deku, I just wanted to say welcome back" Izuku turned to Bakugo surprised. "What's with the dumb look on your face?"

"N-Nothing, it's just so strange seeing you so...mellow?"

"S-Shut it nerd! I've grown up a lot in these last 8 years" Bakugo said yelling at Izuku.

"I can tell, and hey it's good to be back" Bakugo nodded. Suddenly a voice was heard from the direction of the reception.

"Hey guy! What are you doing? Come on and drink with us!" Himari said holding a glass cup, along with the rest of class 1A.

Izuku pushed himself off the railing, "Well come on let's go!"

Izuku ran towards Uraraka picking her up as they all made their way back to the party. This was the ending Izuku wanted, he was now a hero, a father to Eri, and now a husband to the most beautiful girl in the world. However Izuku knew that life wouldn't be that easy it never was.

_Over the Pacific Ocean_

In the middle of nowhere a small crack began to appear in the air, you could see nothing but the blackness of the void coming from the crack. Suddenly there was a loud roar, then from within the crack an eye orange in color was seen.

_**AN: **__Well after much consideration and a lot of people sending me PM's and reviews, I have decided to...make a __**PART 2**__! It will obviously be the continuation of this story so look out for that! I will get started on that soon, give me like a week or two as a break and then I'll start uploading. Thank you for all the support on what I'm calling part 1, and I hope I can deliver an amazing part 2! Also In the meantime if you all have any questions about the story I'll make sure to answer them so ask away. Also,Also I do want to start a new story so look out for that!_


	38. Chapter 38: Honeymoon

_**AN: **__Well surprise chapter! I got bored of not doing anything and decided to write this 'short' chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This is not Part 2 yet, keep that in mind. I'm still working on part 2 and will be out soon! Anyway thank you for reading my story so let's just jump into it!_

_Honeymoon _

It was now two days since their wedding. "Are you sure you have everything Deku?" Uraraka stood in front of her apartment.

"Yup, got everything right here" Izuku said, holding up a small capsule. "Thanks to Hastume we can take so much stuff in this little thing"

Uraraka nodded, "Good" she then turned to Eri who was standing in the doorway. "No parties while we are away, okay Eri"

"I know mom, now go have some fun" she said.

"Why are you so eager to get rid of us?" Izuku said, raising an eyebrow. "...Don't tell me Kota is coming by"

Eri blushed, "N-No!"

They laughed at Eri's expense, "I was just messing with you, well Mrs. Midoriya shall we go?" Izuku said, holding out his hand.

Uraraka blushed as she took his hand, "That's going to take some time to get used too, we'll be back in about two weeks Eri"

Eri waved goodbye as the two newly wedds took off into the sky to go to their honeymoon.

They were now flying over the ocean, "I still can't believe Himari caught the bouquet" Uraraka said, remembering back to the reception.

"I know right! Did you see Kachan's reaction though? He had a very surprised look on his face. Something tells me that those two are going to be a thing quick" That's when a small island began to come into view. "Oh look there it is!" Izuku said, pointing.

On a tiny island, a pink colored house with a red roof began to come into view, landing on the beach Izuku and Uraraka looked around. "Wow this place is amazing Deku!" Uraraka said, running across the sand.

"It really is, wow I can't believe Master Roshi had this place" Izuku looked at the two story house. Walking up to the door Izuku saw that there was a note, "What's this?"

Grabbing the note it read, _'To Izuku and Uraraka, I knew you two would end up together and I wanted you two to have this house. Congratulations on the engagement, oh and as to how I'd knew you two would end up together let's just say I have a sister who's really good at seeing the future. Another thing, no one else near this island so you two can have all the time to yourselfs if you know what I mean' _

Izuku turned red and quickly crumpled up the paper, but quickly found himself smiling, "Thank you Master Roshi"

"Hey Deku aren't you going to go in?" Uraraka said, walking behind him.

"Oh right, let's go inside"opening the door they were welcomed by the main room, complete with a tv, low table, sofa's, and some cushion seating. To the left was the kitchen and the bathroom and closet were in front. There were also stairs that lead up to the main bedroom, "Wow this house is small but it feels like it feels so…"

"Welcoming…" Uraraka finished Izuku's thought.

Izuku smiled, "Yeah, well we should get unpacked" Izuku pulled out the small capsule, clicking the little button on the top and threw it. Bouncing on the floor once it suddenly exploded into white smoke, as the smoke dissipated it revealed their luggage along with everything you need to enjoy the beach.

After unpacking the first thing Uraraka wanted to do was jump in the ocean. Quickly changing into her swimsuit Uraraka ran out the house, there she found Izuku relaxing with sunglasses on and laying down on the sand.

Cracking a smile she lowered her power level so Izuku wouldn't detect her, sneaking up behind him she covered his face with her shadow. Izuku could feel the sudden change in temperature, taking off his sunglasses he looked to find Uraraka looking over him. "Enjoying the sun Deku?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah? Why?" Izuku asked nervously.

Uraraka smiled, "Well I think you'd much more enjoy the water!" she said picking him up.

"W-Wait! Uraraka!" Izuku panicked stricken, struggled against her grip as he was being taken towards the water. _'I never told her I couldn't swim' _

"Too late" she was now about waist high into the water, when she threw Izuku further in. "Now cool off it's only water" she said laughing not knowing what she had just done.

Any normal person would have floated up by now, however for Izuku that wasn't the case. That's when it dawned on Uraraka, "W-Wait, don't tell me he can't swim..." now it was her turn to be panic stricken. "Deku!" she yelled out diving in the water.

After what felt like forever Uraraka emerged from the water with Izuku over her shoulder. Putting him down gently on the sand, Izuku spit up some water. "I-I didn't know you couldn't swim Deku, sorry"

Regaining some breath Izuku turned to her, "It's fine, I never told you. Plus it's kind of embarrassing…"

The two looked at each other and laughed, "Who would have known, the world's strongest man couldn't swim"

As the day went on and turned into evening the two laughed, ate, and enjoyed themselves. As the sun went down the two sat on the sand, Uraraka's head rested on his shoulder. "This view is amazing" she said staring at the sunset.

"Yeah it sure is, but I can think of something that is more amazing" said Izuku.

"Oh really? What would that be?" Uraraka asked, looking at him.

Izuku turned to her, "You"

This made Uraraka blush, "How long did you practice that one?"

"Hey, I would have you know I spent all day on that one," Izuku said, turning away pouting.

Uraraka let out a small chuckle, "Well as cheesy as it was….it was pretty good" Uraraka grabbed his face and turned him to face her. As the two looked at each other, the moment just felt right…

No words were spoken, but everything felt so natural. Their lips meeting one another, the wind blowing past them, this was just it. As they pulled away from each other, they both knew where this was heading. Uraraka got up and grabbed his hand pulling him up, they began to walk back to the house. Walking up the stairs to the bedroom, making their way onto the bed Uraraka laid on the bed as she removed her swimsuit top.

Izuku climbed onto the bed as well, looking at her body he couldn't help but compliment her, "Wow, so beautiful"

Uraraka threw her hands over her body, covering her face and breasts. "D-Don't stare so much"

Izuku smiled and removed her hand from her breast and began to tease her. "D-Don't," she said, letting out a moan.

Working his way up Izuku kissing her neck, as his hand caressed her bare leg. "So your neck is your weakness" he said in a seductive voice. "You're not shaking this time"

Uraraka smiled, "That's because this time..." she kissed him. "...I'm ready"

_The next Morning_

Uraraka woke up with the sun shining in her face, looking around she noticed that Izuku was not in the bed with her. _'L-Last night was amazing...I knew Deku had stamina but that was just something else. We must have done it at least 15 times' _

Getting up from the bed she found his shirt that he had on last night and put it on, which was about three sizes too big for her. That's when she noticed something, "I can't sense his Ki anywhere? Where did he go?"

Going down stairs she noticed the door was open, then she heard the sound of waves crashing from behind the house. As she made her way out the door and around the house, she could suddenly feel his Ki again, "Strange"

As she walked beside the house, at the edge of the sand stood Izuku looking into the sea wearing his Gi. Before Uraraka could say anything Izuku pulled his arm back and threw a punch at the sea, she watched as part of the sea split in two for what seemed like miles. "Woah"

Izuku turned around and noticed Uraraka, "Training? Really at our honeymoon"

"S-Sorry" he said embarrassed.

Uraraka smiled, "Don't be, it's what makes you, you" she walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly the pair felt a ringing in their ears followed by a voice, **"Izuku! Izuku, can you hear me?"**

"What is this? A voice, it's inside my head?" Uraraka asked, looking around.

"This voice….King Kai is that you?" Izuku asked.

"**That's right, it's been a while." **said King Kai

"It has wow, so what's this about? We are kind of in the middle of our honeymoon" said Izuku.

"**Yeah about that, Goku and his family wanted to throw you two a celebration. That is if you two want to join them?" **

Izuku turned to Uraraka, "Well what do you say? Do you want to go to the otherworld?"

"Oh another trip! That sounds fun, sure let's go!" Uraraka said excitedly.

"We'll you heard her King Kai, we'll be there in a few," said Izuku.

"**Prefect I'll go tell the others. See you in a few Izuku" **And with that Kind Kai's voice disappeared from their heads.

"Give me a minute I'll go get changed and well head out" said Uraraka as she went back into the house to change. As he waited Izuku created a small ball of energy and let it sit on the beach, so for when they returned he could just teleport back here.

After a few minutes she walked out wearing a white skirt with a pink top, "Alright let's go" Uraraka grabbed his hand and with a _**Thwip **_they disappeared from the beach.

_The Otherworld_

Teleporting in Izuku noticed they were in an open field in the middle of nowhere, "Huh? I locked onto Goku's energy, so where is he?" Izuku said looking around.

Suddenly Izuku could feel something appear behind him, whatever it was, it was ready to attack. Picking up Uraraka he dodged out of the way, as the fist hit the ground he was once standing on breaking it. "Deku! What's going on?!" she said as they floated in the air.

"I don't know" as the dust cleared Izuku saw this mystery person, you couldn't see who it was thanks to the cloak they were wearing. "Whoever that is, they are strong" suddenly a second person appeared slamming Izuku to the ground.

"Deku!" Uraraka yelled out.

"You got sloppy, did you forget your training already?" The second mystery person said pinning Izuku to the ground while wearing the same cloak as the first.

'_T-This voice…' _Before he could think of anything, he saw Uraraka charge the second mystery person with her pink aura surrounding her.

"You! Let him go!" she yelled out, ready to punch whoever this was with her full power.

There was sonic bomb as Uraraka's fist made contact with the palm of the mystery person. "I see why you chose her Izuku, she's a strong one"

Izuku's eyes went wide, "This is some welcome, is it it Vegeta"

The wind from the sonic bomb suddenly blew the hood of the mystery exposing Vegeat's hair. "It's been a while hasn't it Izuku" Vegeta said letting go of Izuku and Uraraka's fist.

Uraraka made her way beside Izuku, "You know him Deku?" she asked, still unsure of this person.

"Yeah, this is Vegeta, I trained under him while I was dead, and that…" he pointed at the other person. "...Must be Goku"

"Haha, you guessed right. Sorry we jumped you, we just wanted to see if you got soft over the years" Goku said, removing his cloak.

"Well I was taken off guard. What do you expect, if I had my guard up, taking you guys on would be easy" Izuku said, clenching his fist.

"Oh what's this? Does little Izuku think he can take us both on?" Vegeta said getting in his fighting stance.

"This should be fun," Goku said, readying himself.

As they stared at each other Izuku could feel them about to attack but to his surprise, both of the saiyans Goku and Vegeta were hit over the head. "Would you two stop it!" two women yelled at them.

The two women looked up at Izuku and Uraraka, "You must be Izuku and you must be his wife Ochaco. My name is Chi-Chi and I'm Goku's wife. This is Bulma, she's Vegeta's wife, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Chi-Chi said bowing slightly.

"T-The pleasure is ours" they bowed respectfully.

"Ow why did you do that for Chi-Chi?" Goku asked as a small bump appeared on his head.

"Because you are being rude that's why!" she yelled back.

Vegeta simply got up and scoffed, "Well now that's all out of the way. Why don't we go and eat, we prepared a lovely meal to celebrate your wedding"

"You wanted to fight them, didn't you Deku?" Uraraka said, grabbing his arm.

"Y-Yeah I guess it's been a while since I fought someone strong….must be my saiyan side talking. I'll save that for later, come on they are leaving without us" Uraraka nodded as they took off followed them.

They arrived in a valley, in the center of the valley it appeared to be a small house. "Wow this place is beautiful" Uraraka commented as they flew towards the house.

Landing they noticed a very large table, sitting around it were people obviously they didn't know. "Izuku let me introduce you to my family," Goku said, calling them over. "As you know this is my wife Chi-Chi, this is oldest son Gohan, his wife Videl and their daughter Pan, and my youngest son Goten. Guys this is Izuku and Ochaco Midoriya"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" they said bowing slightly.

"So this is the lost saiyan. He's a half breed just like me and Goten, interesting. Anyway come on let's celebrate!" Gohan said, grabbing drinks for the both of them.

Just then Bulma jumped in, "Guys meet my family, this is my husband Vegeta, my oldest Trunks, and this is my youngest Bulla" Bullma said holding the little girl in her arms

"Aww she's so cute" Uraraka commented.

The little girl hid into Bullma's chest, "Don't be shy sweety, she's a friend" however Bulla didn't look up. "Sorry about that she's a little shy, anyway let's go party!" Bullma said as they were handed drinks by Gohan.

As the party went on Izuku and Uraraka laughed and talked with the others, telling stories of their past. It was now towards the end of the party and Izuku noticed someone was not with them, "Hey Goku, where is Master Roshi? I thought he would be here?"

"Oh Master Roshi said he was going to visit his sister, he didn't say why though" Suddenly Goku and Izuku could feel Master Roshi's energy arroching. "Speak of the devil"

As Master Roshi touched down, Izuku ran to him giving him a hug, "Master Roshi!"

"My god Izuku, you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you," Roshi said hugging him back.

Breaking the hug Izuku smiled, "Yeah, I have...Oh right wait here" Izuku hurried off to go find Uraraka. "Master Roshi, this is my wife, Ochaco Midoriya"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Deku has told me alot about you," Uraraka said, bowing slightly.

"All good I hope" Master Roshi's attention quickly shifted to her boobs. "Yes, very good"

Izuku saw this and gave Master Roshi a quick chop on the head, "Master Roshi I would appreciate it if you wouldn't look at my wife like that"

"Man you young people have no respect for the elder these days. Anyway Izuku, I have a sort of a gift for you. To celebrate your wedding" said Master Roshi.

"A gift? What could it be?" Izuku asked, raising an eyebrow.

Roshi turned around and looked up to the sky, "It's alright now, you can come down now. He's been waiting long enough"

There was a sudden burst of wind as something fell towards the ground at a high rate of speed but stopped short of hitting it. From the dust a figure of a man began to form around from within the dust cloud. Goku and Vegeta suddenly felt something was off and quickly appeared in front of Izuku, confronting this mystery person. "Izuku be on guard, his energy feels off" Goku said ready for a fight.

Izuku quickly put himself between the mystery person and Uraraka to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. But that's when Master Roshi stepped in, "What are you two idiots doing? I brought him here, do you think I would bring someone dangerous here?"

As the dust cloud disappeared Izuku's eyes widened, a tall, freckled man, with a tail, and spiky black hair revealed himself. Sneaking a peek Uraraka instantly recognised him, "Y-You...You're Deku's father!"

Izuku turned to Uraraka, "Yeah I recognize you, from when Deku died. You were at the graveyard!"

He then turned back looking at this person, "D-Dad?"

The mystery person looked at Izuku with a stern look on his face, without saying anything he approached Izuku and hugged him, "My son, after so long I finally get to meet you"

Izuku was stunned, _'H-He just called me 'son'. T-This feeling…' _Izuku felt something that he didn't know he'd ever feel, the love of a father. "Dad, is it really you"

"Yes my son, it's me" Izuku slowly put his arms to hug his father for the first time. After so long he was finally able to hug his father and vice versa.

After a good while the two were finally able to let go of each other, "My son Izuku, you've grown up so much, the last time I saw you when you were just a baby. Now you are a grown man and I couldn't be prouder"

"Wait a second, who the hell are you?" Vegeta said, demanding to know who he was. "You're a saiyan but how is that possible, what's your name"

"My name is Escar" he said staring at Vegeta.

"Dad, what, how? When did you? Does this mean?" Izuku began to talk really really fast, so fast that he began to mumble.

"D-Deku," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I haven't heard you mumble in a while, relax"

Izuku blushed, "S-Sorry"

Suddenly the laugh of Escar was heard, "You really are my son, I do the exact same thing. Well aren't you going to introduce me to your wife?"

"Right, Dad, this is my wife Ochaco Midoriya," Izuku said presenting her.

Escar smiled, "You truly did find yourself a real beauty. Hello Ochaco, thank you for taking care of my son all these years" he said bowing to her.

Uraraka quickly put up her hands, "P-Please raise your head, if anything Deku's the one taking care of me this whole time"

"Regardless I've watched him from this world, and you stood by his side no matter so for that I thank you" Uraraka nodded.

"I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about but for now why don't we eat, I'm starving" Master Roshi said walking towards the table. As everyone walked back, Vegeta and Goku couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with this saiyan.

After eating their fill Izuku sat down next to his father who was sitting alone, "Hey" Izuku said handing him a drink.

"Thanks," Escar said, taking a sip. "Look kid I know you have a lot of questions…."

However before he could finish Izuku interrupted him, "Mom is doing alright" Izuku said, turning to his father. "She misses you, I won't ask you why you left. I'm sure you had your reasons but I do want to know one thing"

"What is it?" Escar said looking back at Izuku.

"Did you love us?" a simple question.

Escar looked down at his drink, "You know I've only been truly happy twice in my life. I spent my entire life fighting and running, when I arrived on Earth I was broken and bleeding and honestly I thought I was going to die. But your mother showed me what kindness was, she treated my wounds and nursed me back to health. In those months of healing I felt happy, truly happy to be by her side that was the first time. The second time was the day you were born, you were the smallest baby I've ever seen, so innocent. When I held you for the first time, I made a promise to myself. That I would protect the two things I couldn't live without, those things are your mother and you. That question is wrong, it shouldn't be if I did love you, it should be do I still love you both and the answer will always be yes. To this day I still think about what could have been…Izuku I would like to apologize to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you grow up, I'm sorry I wasn't there for your birthdays, I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I don't expect you to forgive me and I doubt you ever will…"

Izuku put his hand on Escar's shoulder, "Stop dad, I forgive you. You may hate yourself for leaving us but I know mom would never hate you and neither will I"

Escar's eyes went wide, "T-Thank you...you don't know how long I thought you hated me. Thank you"

It was now time for Izuku and Uraraka to leave, "Thank you all for everything, this party was amazing" said Uraraka.

In front of the pair stood everyone, "No problem Ochaco, please make sure to visit us again" said Chi-Chi.

"We will count on it," Izuku said, looking at Uraraka.

Suddenly Master Roshi walked towards him, "Well we hope you two live happy and long lives, Make sure to visit us some time"

"We will Master Roshi, and thank you for everything," Izuku said hugging him one more time.

Izuku's father was standing behind everyone still feeling like he wasn't part of all this, just then both Goku and Vegeta appeared beside him, "Well, aren't you going to say goodbye to your son?" said Vegeta.

Escar stared at Izuku, "I-I still don't think I have the right to call him my son"

"Don't be ridiculous, now go!" Goku said, pushing Escar towards him.

Izuku looked behind Master Roshi to find his father being pushed by Goku. Now in front of him Escar looked nervous, "S-So your leaving…"

"Y-Yeah, we are" the two stood nervously looking at each other, making the atmosphere around them really awkward.

Uraraka looked at Izuku and his father, "Really? How do you two make a goodbye awkward, you two really are family" Uraraka pushed Izuku closer to his father.

"This will probably be the last time you see me Izuku until you make your way to this world. So if it's not too much trouble there is something I would like you to do."

Izuku nodded, _'I won't see you again'_

"Izuku when you get back to Earth, I want you to tell your mother that I miss her and that I'm sorry" Escar said taking a deep breath.

Izuku smiled, "I will dad, goodbye. I'll miss you" he said, giving his father a hug.

After a few seconds Izuku turned to Uraraka with his hand out, "You ready to go?" she nodded, taking his hand.

"Take care you two" Escar said, the two nodded and with a _**Thwip **_they were gone.

_Kame House_

Now back on the island they noticed it was now night time, "Wow that was amazing Deku" Uraraka said walking to the shore.

Izuku didn't say anything as he looked up to the stars, "Deku?"

"Yeah?" he said, still looking at the stars.

"A-Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know, this was the first time I met my father and then he tells me it would be the last. I-I wish I could have spent more time with him" Izuku said a sad look on his face.

Uraraka went up to him and hugged him, "Deku…" her voice was quiet and calming. "I won't pretend to know what you're going through. But I know this, your father loved and still loves you"

Turning around suddenly Izuku hugged Uraraka back while holding back tears, "Hey it's okay, you don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay to show me your weakness Deku, I am your wife. Let it out"

And with that Izuku let out years worth of tears...finally able to calm down the two sat on the beach looking to the stars. "You good now?" Uraraka asked as Izuku rested on her shoulder.

"Yeah, thank you" he said.

"Come, I know something that will get your mind off of things," Uraraka said, pulling him up the stairs to the bedroom.

**AN: **_Well there you have it! Part 2 will be coming out soon so watch out for that. _


	39. Chapter 39: Return

_**AN: **__Guess who's back! Back again! WELCOME to __**PART 2**__ of my story! Thank you all for support so far, and hopefully for your continued support while I write part 2! _

_Return_

After spending two weeks on their honeymoon, Izuku and Uraraka returned home. The first thing they did when they got back was buy a house, Izuku had the money for it. They didn't want something big but Izuku wanted something with a backyard so he could train. Eventually they found the perfect place, a two story house with 3 bedrooms and an office. With Eri and Uraraka by his side they finally had a place to call their own.

_2 months later_

Finally getting back to their hero jobs, Izuku and Uraraka decided to start their own agency. The two went out on patrol, took down villians and when the times called for it Izuku would step up. Things were relatively peaceful and life went on, even some of their friends were planning on getting married. The most surprising being Bakugo and Himari.

Suddenly the sound of an alarm clock was heard, Uraraka got up and looked at the time. "9:30, damn we need to get up" Uraraka said, yawning. "Hey Deku, wake up" she said, shaking him a bit.

Izuku groaned as he rolled over, "5 more minutes"

Uraraka sighed, "Fine, but when I get out of the shower you better have breakfast done, I'm starving"

Going to the bathroom she went to take a shower, while she was in shower she suddenly began to feel nauseous and weak. Supporting herself on the wall she managed to stop herself from falling, "W-What's going on? I've been feeling like this since a few days ago. I better go see a doctor" after changing she saw that Izuku was not in bed anymore. Going down stairs she saw him in the kitchen making some scrambled eggs.

"Morning, I'll have breakfast ready in a bit," Uraraka smiled as she sat down and pulled out her laptop.

"Everything alright Ochaco? You took a longer shower than usual" Izuku said, putting down the plate of scrambled eyes, ham, and bacon.

"I'm fine but I've been feeling a bit sick these last couple of days. I'm sure it's nothing, but I'm going to see if I can make an appointment for the doctors today" Uraraka said, taking a bite.

"If you're not feeling well I can take over for today if you want" Izuku said putting down a plate for himself.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you all alone at the office" Uraraka said with concern.

Izuku simply waved, "It's fine I can manage, what's important is your health, besides things have been relatively quiet these days so I doubt anything will happen"

Uraraka smiled, "Thanks Deku, I'll go in today for a check up"

Izuku nodded, then from the stairs Eri began to walk down, "Oh look who finally up" Izuku said as he watched her lazily walk down the staits.

"Morning Mom, Morning Dad" Eri sniffed the air. "Hmm is that bacon I smell?" she said with a smile.

Izuku and Uraraka laughed, "Sit and have some with us" as she sat down and Uraraka brought over a plate.

As the three sat down Izuku was drinking his tea, Uraraka was on the phone setting up her appointment, and Eri was scarfing down her food. Uraraka then hung up, "Well there you have it, I have the appointment at 12 today"

"Good, damn look at the time I better get to the office, I'll see you both soon" said Izuku.

"Bye dad, yeah I should probably start heading out too" Eri said getting up.

"You going out Eri?" Uraraka said, raising an eyebrow.

"I got quirk training at UA with Mr. Aizawa at 11" Eri explained.

"I see well I'll probably be at the doctors when you get out, make sure to take a lunch or something" Uraraka said, as Eri went upstairs to change.

After a few minutes Eri was ready to leave, "Alright mom I'm leaving, if anything happens at the doctor call me" and with that Eri left looking back at the clock Uraraka noticed it was 10:15. "I still have time before my appointment so I think I'll workout for a bit"

Changing into her workout clothes Uraraka practiced her martial arts in the backyard, after 45 minutes she had worked up a sweat. "Man now I got to shower again" going back up she took another quick shower and went to her appointment.

Thanks to Izuku's power level he was basically looking over the whole of Japan, if he got a call all the way down south he could get there in no time. This time he got a call that a ship was sinking off the coast, rushing towards them he picked up their sos signal and pulled the boat out of the water with ease.

With another successful rescue Izuku decided to take the scenic route and fly up the coast line, "I'll never get tired of the view" Izuku said looking at the ocean.

Izuku was relaxing when out of nowhere he was kicked in the face so hard that it sent him crashing into the water. Exploding out of the water Izuku flew up pissed off, "Alright who has the stones"

Appearing in front of him was a beautiful woman of curvaceous and slender frame with long white hair, light blue skin, and purple eyes. She held a spear, "So who are you supposed to be?"

"The name is _Towa, _and this is where you die pest" twirling the spear in her hands she prepared to attack Izuku.

Izuku blinked and in that split second Towa thrusted the spear at Izuku, barely managing to dodge and he backed away gaining distance. _'Wow she's fast' _that's when a cut opened up on his cheek. "That spear...is it made of Katchin? It's the only metal in this universe that cut my skin and from what I heard it's extremely rare"

Towa remained silent as she wiped her spear clean of his blood, "I don't know who you are but you're dangerous. HAAAAAAA!" Izuku transformed into a super saiyan. This golden shined as was seen by the nearby people.

"Super Saiyan? After seeing that form many times I began to despise that form" Towa said pointing her spear at Izuku.

"Hey isn't that the Golden Warrior Deku?" one bystander said pointing. Soon one by one a crowd began to form along the shore line. Then the camera crews began to show up, he was the number one hero after all.

_With Uraraka_

Uraraka arrived at the doctors office, after filling out some papers she was led inside to a room where they decided to draw some blood. "Alright Mrs. Midoriya, the doctor should be here in a shortly to go over your blood results" the nurse said, leaving with her blood samples.

Sitting alone in the room Uraraka was bored, so he decided to distract herself; she created three key spheres and began to juggle then. That's when the doctor walked into the room, "Hello Mrs. Midoriya, how are you…." That's when he saw the ki sphere's. Uraraka quickly let them disappear, "Sorry to make you wait for so long" the doctor laughed.

"N-No, I just wanted to distract myself, that's all, I get nervous when I go to the doctors" Uraraka said embarrassed.

"I see, well then shall we move on then" Uraraka nodded. "So you came in today beacause you've been feeling weak and nauseous these last couple of days?" the doctor asked.

"Yes that's right, at first I thought it was my training but I toned it down a bit and I still kept feeling the same" Uraraka explained.

"I see" the doctor looked over the blood results. "Well looking over your results everything seems to be in order, nothing abnormal here. Oh this is strange your hCG levels are high"

Uraraka began to get nervous, "W-What does that mean doctor?"

"Let me ask you something Mrs. Midoriya, have you and your husband been active?" the doctor said, putting down the chart.

"Y-Yes" she said slightly embarrassed.

"Well then it is good news, soon your family is going to get bigger i'd say in about 9 months" the doctor said.

Uraraka just stared at him, "I'm sorry what?"

"You're pregnant Mrs. Midoriya, about 3 weeks pregnant. It's still early so you can go about your hero work as normal. However I would advise you to practice caution, try not to over do it with your quirk and try to limit the amount of damage you take in a fight. Well I'll have one of the nurses schedule another appointment in a month. Don't worry about anyone knowing we already have an NDA in place to protect heroes " the doctor got up. "Oh and congradulations"

Uraraka placed her hand over her belly as tears began to fall from her eyes, "D-Deku and I, are going to have a baby…"

After regaining her composure and setting up the next appointment Uraraka decided to go to the office, that is until she got a call from Tsu. "Hey Tsu! Perfect timing I got some amazing news I want to tell you!"

"Ochaco!" Tsu's voice was panicked. "Where are you right now?"

"I just got out of the doctors, why what's wrong?" Uraraka said, getting nervous.

"It's Midoriya! He's fighting someone strong right now at the coast and he's hurt bad. I think he's losing, you have to get here quick" said Tsu as a loud boom was heard over the phone.

'_I-I was too focused on the news that I haven't been paying attention to his energy' _Uraraka focused, her head turned towards the coast. "Got it, thanks Tsu. I'm heading over there now" she took off her pink ki surrounding her as she sliced through the air at top speed.

_With Izuku_

His body was starting to burn from all the cuts he had, "M-Man you're really strong, you're even keeping up with me as a Super Saiyan 2" Below him he could see his friend Tsu evacuating the civilians.

Blood dripped from the spear that Towa was holding, "You have to die, in order to fulfill Mira's plans. We've traveled many timelines and many universes, you are the last obstacle we need to overcome"

"Timelines? Universes? What are you talking about? What exactly is it that you need from me?" Izuku shot back.

"You need to die and with your body we will have the final piece we need to put forth our plans" Towa said going into a killing blow stance. "NOW DIE!"

With a thrusting motion Towa aimed for Izuku's neck, and suddenly a bright yellow flash covered the surrounding area along with the sound of metal clanking. Uraraka arrived to see Towa aim for Izuku's neck, "NOOO!" she yelled out.

As the flash disappeared Izuku appeared in his super saiyan 3 form, but what surprised everyone the most was Izuku was holding back the spear as it was just centimeters away from his neck. "You should honored, only Vent has pushed me to this form"

"I see, so this Super Saiyan 3…" Towa was cut off as Izuku gripped down hard on the spear shattering it in, "I-Impossible"

Izuku pulled his arm back and punched Towa in the face hard. As she regained her balance she could feel something drip from her nose, wiping it she noticed it was blood. "Y-You bastard, how dare you do that to me!" Izuku smirked.

"Towa that's enough" a voice said, "You aren't going to be able to defeat him" from behind Towa, a pale man with blue skin and white hair, he wore red clothing that covers all his body. Above it, he wears white armor with the symbol of the Time Breakers at the center of it and a brown strap around his neck. He also wore cape-like pants covering his legs.

"Mira" Towa turned around to face him.

Uraraka made her way towards Izuku's side, "You alright Deku?"

Izuku smiled, "Yeah I'm fine, but you need to leave. This guy is strong..."

"So you're the last piece of the puzzle, the only thing separating me and absolute power" Mira said staring at Izuku. "You seem to be the strongest out of all the others we've encountered"

"Others? Who are you talking about?" Izuku asked.

"The other Izuku Midoriya's from other timelines, from other universes" Mira said. "There are infinite universes and timelines but all things lead back to you, why is that?"

"No idea, so tell me what did you do to the other me's?" Izuku said.

"They are now part of my bio mass, after taking their energy they became a part of me" Mira said.

"Y-You mean they're…" Uraraka's eyes went wide.

"Dead every single one" Towa said.

Izuku's rage began to rise, "So that's why you are here, to take my energy and kill me. Well I'm sorry to say, it ain't going to be that easy" he said going into his fighting stance, Uraraka quickly followed suit.

Flying towards Mira, Izuku managed to land a kick to his ribs but it did nothing, he didn't even flinch. With wide eyes Izuku went for a barrage of punches but it ended up the same way. _'Even as a super saiyan 3 he's not even moving' _with every punch Izuku created shockwaves, below them the ocean began to be pushed away from the force he was exerting.

"Enough of this," Mira said, stopping one of his punches. Twisting his arm back Mira kicked Izuku in the back which sent him flying back towards where Uraraka was.

Izuku whipped the blood off of his lip, "He took those punches like they were nothing. Just how strong is this guy? Ochaco..." she turned to him. "You need to leave, he's not someone you can take on"

"You expect me to leave you? Never, I will stay and fight" Uraraka said, raising her voice.

That's when Mira was heard laughing, "Every version of you had one faital flaw, and judging by that ring around your finger, I'm willing to bet you have the same flaw. Do you want to know what it is?" Mira said.

"Oh please tell me," Izuku said as lighting sparked around his long hair.

"You're too emotional, every version of you had someone they cared about. Take that away and you break down" Mira smiled as he raised his hand.

"What are you…" that's when Izuku realized what he meant. Quickly grabbing Uraraka he shielded her.

"Deku what are you?" That's when a blast hit Izuku's back. "Deku!" she yelled out and they fell towards the ground, Izuku's back was torn to shreds.

Lucky for them, the civilians were already evacuated when Izuku crashed into the cliff sending boulders towards the highway. Izuku, injured, still managed to protect Uraraka as he tumbled down the cliff. Finally stopping on the road Uraraka laid on top of him in his base form, "Deku! Get up Deku!" his face filled with pain, only furthered her worries.

That's when Mira and Towa appeared behind them, "Still alive, that blast was meant to kill you, how are you still alive?"

Turning to face them Uraraka let out her aura, "I won't let you touch him!"

"You want to fight me woman? With your power level, please" Mira just scoffed.

That's when Uraraka jumped at him, "N-No don't do it Ochaco, r-run away" Izuku said as he struggled to get up.

Throwing a punch Mira dodged with eas and grabbed her by the wrist. "Foolish woman"

"D-Don't hurt her, please" Izuku begged as he got to his knees, his back bleeding from the blast he took.

Mira raised an eyebrow, "She attacked me first" that's when he noticed something. "What's this? Oh it seems you have a gift coming, Izuku Midoriya"

Uraraka's eyes went wide, _'H-He can tell I'm pregnant!' _

"No matter this calls for punishment for striking at me" Mira raised his free hand towards Uraraka.

"N-No please, whatever you're about to do don't! Do it to me! Just don't hurt her!" Izuku watched as a red energy blast pushed Uraraka towards the cliff and explode. "OCHACO!"

Izuku saw her limp arm sticking out from within the hole the blast made, "Stupid woman" Towa said smiling at what Mira just did.

"Y-YOU BASTARD! Izuku got up, his legs shaking.

"Yes, this is the moment I was hoping for. The moment you break!" Mira smiled.

"HOW DARE YOU" Izuku took a step forward breaking the ground as he did. This golden aura surrounded him, "THAT'S MY OCHACO!"

Mira and Towa were suddenly pushed back by a powerful gust of wind, looking back at Izuku they noticed something was different. "Mira, look at his eyes!" Towa said as the cliffs behind Izuku began to crumble and turn to dust.

Mira saw his eyes, "Those eyes" a pair of crimson red eyes glared back at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The once golden aura around Izuku turned red in color. Shooting up towards the sky the beam of red energy created a golden storm cloud with the eye of it directly above them.

Everyone watched as Izuku transformed, the entire of Japan looked up to see the golden storm cloud. "What's going on?" All Might said sitting in his office at UA.

"It's Midoriya," Aizawa said, walking in with Eri following behind him. "It seems his powers are still growing even to this day"

"That's not what I would be focusing on," Eri said. "It's who he's fighting that has me concerned. What made him push himself to this new power?"

That's when All Might turned on the TV, there the picture of the giant red pillar of energy was shown. Panning to the left was the crater the image of Uraraka motionless was shown, "MOM!" Eri yelled as she turned to leave but was stopped by Aizawa. "Let me go Aizawa!"

"No, you'll only get in his way if you go now. Your mother is strong, she will get through this" Aizawa said, wrapping Eri in his capture weapon.

_With Izuku_

"Mira it seems like the situation has changed, and not in our favor" Towa said standing in front of Mira.

"So it seems," Mira said as the golden storm above them disappeared.

"MIRA!" Izuku yelled out as he broke out of the pillar of red energy. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Izuku looked up, his hair and eyes now red in color.

"Mira, I'll handle him," Towa said, creating another spear.

Before she could attack Izuku appeared in front of her, "Out of my way" with a swing of his right hand Izuku punched Towa sending her flying towards the nearby cliffs.

Seeing a chance, Mira tried to punch Izuku, only to have his fist stopped. "What are you?" he asked.

Izuku said nothing as he pulled Mira close and kneed him in the stomach, then followed it up with a double fist strike to his back which sent him flying towards the sea. "A God" pointing his hand towards where Mira flew, "Now Bow" Izuku fired off an energy blast.

Mira watched as the energy ball crashed into the water and headed straight towards him, managing to stop it Mira tried to push it back. That is until Izuku closed his hand and made a fist, which made the energy ball explode. This created a massive pillar of water. Izuku floated in the air as his aura burned like a flame. "Ochaco!"

Rushing to where she was sent flying he noticed she was covered in burns and cuts, but oddly enough her stomach area was untouched. Checking for a pulse Izuku could feel it, "Oh thank god, Ochaco can you hear me?" he said tapping her shoulder.

Uraraka slowly began to wake up, "D-Deku?"

"Yeah I'm here Ochaco" he said grabbing her hand. "Thank god, I thought I lost you there for a second"

That's when Uraraka noticed his hair and eyes, "Y-Your hair, your eyes, their red? Wait I can't even sense your Ki, Deku what's all this?"

Izuku smiled, "I'll explain everything later come on let's get out of here" helping her up Izuku threw her arm around his shoulder.

"What about your injury, you shouldn't be moving" Uraraka said with concern.

"Don't worry about that, it's already healed" Izuku turned around and to her surprise the wound was gone.

As they were about to leave, Izuku noticed something. The ocean was boiling, "Looks like he's still alive"

Steam began to rise as Mira rose from the water, his body so hot with energy that Izuku and Uraraka could feel it. "That was quite some power you displayed Izuku" Mira said as his body was riddled with bruises. "A nice attack, I actually felt that one. However, now it's time for us to stop playing around"

Izuku flew towards Mira to face him again, "Who said I was playing around"

"Very well then I'll present you with two choices then" Mira raised his hand and pointed towards the city. "I'm sure you will stop this blast and save the city but...can you save the both of them?" Mira looked down at Uraraka.

Turning around Izuku saw Towa bleed from her forehead and barely able to stand pressing a dagger to Uraraka's neck., "Here and now you will choose, save the city or save her. Save one life or save the lives of hundreds of thousands" Mira said as Towa pressed the deeper enough to draw blood.

"What makes you think, I can't save them both," Izuku said, looking at Towa.

"Are you willing to risk it?" Towa narrowed her eyes. Suddenly a black ball of energy surrounded by red lighting began to grow in the palm of Mira's hand.

"S-Save the city Deku! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Uraraka smiled as she felt the cold of the knife press against her skin.

'_I'm sure I'm fast enough to stop one of them b-but...I just can't let Ochaco get hurt like that…but the city!' _Izuku looked back at Mira, then back to Uraraka.

"Don't let the city get destroyed Deku!" Uraraka knew as heroes the people came first no matter what. However she also knew Izuku wouldn't just leave her and if it came down to it he would choose her over the civilians. That was something she couldn't allow.

"It's time to choose!" Mira fired off the blast, Mira raised the knife ready to end Uraraka's life.

With his eyes wide Izuku didn't think, he just acted and to the horror of Uraraka, he flew towards her in an attempt to save her.

Being fast enough Izuku managed to kick Mira away, sending her sliding on the ground away from Uraraka before the knife dug into her neck. Turning to her Izuku could see a face of shock from her, he immediately flew towards the blast but he wouldn't make it in time the blast was going to hit the city killing thousands.

Thinking fast Izuku began to charge up an attack aimed at Mira's blast but was surprised to see another energy blast hit it, causing it to explode in midair.

"You really are an idiot Izuku, but if I were in your shoes I probably would have done the same" A voice was heard, Izuku immediately recognized who it was.

"Yeah, so what took you so long?" Izuku asked.

Himari appeared in front of Uraraka in her super saiyan form now fully controlled, "Sorry about that we ran into someone on the way here"

"We?" Izuku said, raising an eyebrow.

"DIE!" Izuku then turned to Mira to find Bakugo firing a massive explosion at Mira.

"Kachan!" Mira managed to dodge out of the way.

"Good to see you too Deku" Bakugo said, falling back next to Izuku.

"I thought you guys went to space?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah we had to cut the trip short, some guy warned us that you'd be in trouble" Bakugo said standing next to Izuku.

"Someone warned you? Who?" Izuku asked as someone appeared in front of them.

Izuku eyes went wide when he saw this person, "I finally caught up to you Mira"

"You! I thought we killed you!" Mira said looking at the mystery person.

"I had some help" The person said, he was the spitting image of Izuku just a few years older, he wore a black form fitting short sleeved shirt and black pants with green kung fu shoes. He also wore a flowing green vest and carried a sword on his back.

"Izuku Midoriya of Universe 616" Mira stared down Xeno Izuku.

Xeno Izuku unsheathed the sword from his back, "What you did to my world won't happen here, I can promise you that"

"Why do you think the outcome would be any different from your world?" Mira said.

Xeno Izuku smiled, "I don't but if there's a chance I can save this world from suffering the same faith as mine then it will be time well spent. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What's going on!" Uraraka said, shielding her eyes from the wind.

"He's transforming!" Izuku said standing in front of Uraraka. _'His power, I've never felt something like this before. Unlike my god ki...his is pure unadulterated raw power. What sort of world did he come from to become this strong?_

A golden aura surrounded Xeno Izuku, as it began to disappear he reemergence changed. His shirt was gone, but not only that he now had red fur surrounding his body. His hair grew to about his back, there was a shadow trim around his eyes the same color as his fur. What surprised everyone the most was the appearance of a tail.

"Mira, I think it's time we retreat. We can't win against him but if they both decide to attack then we won't stand a chance" Towa said appearing next to Mira bleeding.

"Yes it seems like we can't win at least not now, we shall retreat for now" Mira turning his back on Xeno Izuku.

Xeno Izuku widened his eyes, "Do you honestly think you can walk away! Not this time!" he yelled, charging in with his sword at the ready.

Swinging his sword, Mira was barely able to dodge out of the way, "We will meet again Izuku Midoriya, and for your sake I hope you are ready" and with that Towa opened a portal and walked through it.

"Tsk" Xeno Izuku powered down, reverting down to his base form. "He got away" he then turned to this world Izuku who was still in his god form. "This power…"

"He's gone...I can't sense his energy anymore," Himari said, powering down.

Izuku followed suit, "You okay Ochaco?" he asked, turning to her.

Uraraka nodded, "Yeah I'm alright just a bit beat up"

That's when Xeno Izuku landed next to Izuku, he walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, "You idiot! If you had that kind of power why didn't you use it to kill Mira or at the very least Towa!" Himari and Bakugo were about to jump in when Izuku motioned them to stop.

Izuku grabbed Xeno's wrist, "Cause I didn't know who I was dealing with, I had to feel out the situation" he began to pull his wrist away from himself, while Xeno Izuku noted how strong Izuku was.

"Oh it that right? Well look what happened to her!" Xeno Izuku motioned to Uraraka who was beat up. "You're feeling out of the situation almost caused her to die!"

That's when Uraraka stepped in, "Alright enough! Let him go" she said yelling at Xeno Izuku. "How do you expect him to react, an unknown enemy comes and attacks him out of nowhere. He wasn't ready to face them, I'm sure if Deku was prepared he could have taken them out. Besides I'm fine, sure a bit shaken up but otherwise fine, now please let him go"

Xeno Izuku's rage quelled, "Very well," he said letting go of Izuku. "There are somethings I need to tell you all"

"Let's go to UA, we can talk there and we can get Ochacos injuries healed" Izuku said as they all nodded, taking off into the sky Uraraka couldn't shake the feeling that this Xeno Izuku was hiding something.

As they landed the group saw Eri, Aizawa, Recovery Girl and All Might standing at the gate. As soon as they landed Eri ran towards her parents hugging them tight, "Thank goodness you're both safe" they smiled and hugged her back.

"Ochaco come let me heal your injuries," Recovery Girl said, Uraraka nodded.

"All Might…" everyone turned to see Xeno Izuku with his eyes wide.

"Wait, another Izuku! Oh no, not another clone!" All Might said scared.

"No, not another clone. This is me...from another universe, from another timeline" Izuku said explaining the situation.

"Another universe? Timeline? What…" Aizawa said, not knowing what was going on.

That's when Xeno Izuku spoke up, "It's a long story so if you don't mind I'd like to share it"

All Might looked at this other Izuku, "Very well, let's go inside"

Once inside Uraraka was taken to get her injuries healed up, and quickly joined everyone else in the conference room. "Now please explain the situation...other Midoriya?" All Might said sitting down.

"I come from another universe, from a timeline very much like yours, that is until he came. Many heros went to try to stop him but they proved no match for him. That's when I went to face him, the fighting was tough and back then we were equally matched. Then he took her, my world's Ochaco was taken as a hostage along with my son" Xeno Izuku clenched his fist, while Izuku and Uraraka couldn't believe what they just heard.

"I watched as he brutally killed them before my very eyes..." Xeno Izuku closed his eyes as flashes of his wife and son played in his mind. "...After he killed them I lost my will to fight, they began to beat me until I couldn't move. Then they began to extract my energy, I was at the brink of death when someone saved me"

"Who?" asked Izuku.

"That would be me…" A voice came from the back of the room. Turning around they found a short and petite girl with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. She wore a pair of earrings and a robe similar to that of the supreme kai.

"Chronoa!" yelled Xeno Izuku.

"Izuku, it's good to see you are still alive," she said smiling.

"Who's the little girl?" Izuku asked, pointing at the girl.

"I'm not a little girl!" Chronoa yelled at Izuku. "I'm just short!" Chrona pointed at Izuku "I'll have you know I'm actually 75 million years old and the supreme kai of time so show some respect!"

Izuku blinked, "S-Sorry?"

"That's what I thought, now as Izuku was saying I saved him from his world. I made it seem that Mira killed him but in reality I snatched him just in the nick of time and brought him to the Time Nest" Chronoa explained.

"So what's his plan? Why does Mira want the energy from other timeline Midoriya's?" Himari asked.

"Absolute power" Chronoa said. "Mira is a mutant, a hybrid he has Demon, Human, but most importantly he also has Saiyan blood running through his veins. If he manages to reach absolute power it will spell the end of your world as well of the remaining universes. Time itself will collapse in on itself , restarting this universe stripping it down to it's atoms"

An eerie silence fell across everyone in the room, "When we fought they said I was the last piece they needed, what makes me so special?" Izuku asked. "Couldn't they just go to another world and take the energy from another me?"

Chronoa looked at Xeno Izuku, "Let me ask you something, that form you used against Mira. That wasn't any ordinary Ki was it...that was god ki wasn't it"

Everyone turned to Izuku, "Yeah, when I went away to train there were two siayans named Goku and Vegeta, they taught me how to tap into this divine state. It took a whole year to learn how to sustain the form and another 2 years to learn how to control it. However, now i can use it whenever I please"

"So that's it, they want you because you possess god ki. With that Mira can finally be perfect...so that's when he targeted other universes Izuku's! He was looking for one who had god ki, damn how can I be so stupid" Xeno Izuku said with a look of dread on his face.

"We can avoid it Izuku, now that we have both of you here there is no way Mira can win" said Chronoa. "Mira will attack again and when he does he will target those around you. He will try to get into your head, don't let him. I suggest you move those who you care about to a safe location, although I fear it might not be enough"

"Is anywhere safe? We need to find a place where they can hide without being seen" Aizawa said.

That's when All Might got an idea, "I have the perfect spot..._**I-Island**_. After some security scares they created a cloaking device that blankets the island, keeping it hidden from prying eyes. It also has the best security system in the world, remember that bullet you got shot with Izuku"

Izuku nodded, "How can he not, that thing hurt like hell"

"The bullet was made on I-Island by my friend Dr. David Shield. It may be a long shot but maybe they can create some sort of weapon to help fight against him" All Might said getting up from his seat.

Izuku thought about it for a second and looked back at Eri and Uraraka and thought about his mother, "If it means there's a chance they would be safe I'll take it. So tell me where is this island"

After making a call All Might got the location of the Island it was agreed upon Eri and Izuku's mother would go to the island to hide. Uraraka would stay by Izuku's side and fight alongside him, over the years she had grown stronger but now there was more at stake. She wasn't just fighting for herself, she was now fighting for the child she was carrying.

After the meeting was over Xeno Izuku stopped Uraraka, "D-Do you mind if we talk"

Uraraka looked at her Izuku, "You mind giving us a moment?" Izuku nodded and went to talk with Chronoa.

As they walked Uraraka noticed that Xeno Izuku had all the same mannerisms as her Izuku, he stopped suddenly. "You haven't told him...well this me yet have you? That you're having a baby" Xeno Izuku asked, turning to her.

"H-How did you?" she asked, surprised.

"Same world, different universe remember. Besides I'll never forget the day my Ochaco told me that we were having a baby" Xeno Izuku smiled thinking back to a better time.

"I'm sorry...seeing me must have brought back some terrible memories then" she said lowering her voice.

Xeno Izuku shook his head, "No, not at all. When I saw you, I thought this was it! A chance to save her or at least another version of her, something I couldn't do for my Ochaco. Despite everything that's happened I don't regret meeting her" Xeno Izuku turned to Uraraka.

"I won't lie to you, I think you should go to I-Island as well but if you're anything like my Ochaco you are just as stubborn" Xeno Izuku said laughing slightly.

Uraraka smiled, "You got that right! No way I'll let him face this alone, I'll fight not just for us but for the baby as well"

Xeno Izuku eyes went wide, his Ochaco said something similar just before she died, "A word of advice: don't wait too long to tell him, time is a valuable thing, don't waste it" with that Xeno Izuku walked away leaving Uraraka to think things over.

'_I have to tell him...if I don't I may end up regretting it later' _Uraraka took a deep breath and went to find her Deku.

She found him arguing with Chronoa, "For the last time, I'm not a little girl!"

"But you sure have the temper of one! I only asked you a question!" Uraraka watched as the two went back and forth yelling at each other.

"Whatever! I'm going to find the other Izuku. At least he's more polite than you are!" Chronoa said pouting.

"We are the same person so he probably feels the same!" Izuku yelled out as she walked away. That's when Uraraka walked up to him.

"Looks like you two are getting along" Uraraka said sarcastically.

Izuku sighed, "We are getting along great...anyway what did the other me want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing don't worry about it. Actually, can I talk to you for a second in private" She said nervously.

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "Sure" finding an exit they took off into the sky. Now a few thousand feet into the air Uraraka stopped. "Everything alright Ochaco?"

"Deku...remember I went to the doctors in the morning. Well I got some news…" a small blush began to form on Uraraka's face.

"Oh no, is everything alright! What did the doctor say!" Izuku began to mumble as he grabbed her hands.

Uraraka chuckled, "Deku it's alright, _**we **_are fine"

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness, I thought something happened….wait….did you say we?"

Uraraka nodded as she placed his hands on her stomach, "Yeah, _**we**_"

At first Izuku was confused, then it hit him, "I-I….w-w-we...w-wait….a-are you!?" Izuku choked on his own words.

Uraraka smiled and nodded as tears began to run down her face, "Yeah I'm pregnant"

Izuku couldn't believe it, he looked down at his hand on her stomach then back to her, and that's when the tears began to fall from his face. He said nothing as he hugged her tight in mid air, after a few seconds he pulled away still holding onto her hands. "T-This is amazing news Ochaco...our family is going to get a bigger"

"Yeah! I haven't told anyone yet, I wonder how they would react" Uraraka said, wiping away the tears.

"Do you know how far along you are? Is it a boy or a girl? What about your hero work! Oh we are going to need to remodel the house!" Izuku began to mubble the more excited he got.

Uraraka laughed, "Deku relax I'm barely 3 weeks in, there is still time to plan everything"

"Y-Yeah I guess you're right, sorry" Izuku said embarrassed.

"Don't be, it shows how much you love me, now come on let's tell everyone" Uraraka said flying down towards the school.

Now inside Izuku had the biggest smile on his face as he held Uraraka's hand, "What are you smiling at Deku? You look like an idiot" Bakugo said as they entered the conference room.

"Well actually me and Ochaco have some news," said Izuku, everyone stopped and turned towards them.

"Well….we are going to have a baby" Uraraka said gripping his hand.

Everyone just stared, until Himari stepped up. "Wait you're serious?"

Uraraka nodded, "Oh my god! Congratulations!" Himari said congratulating them.

"Well Midoriya it seems you have another thing to protect now" All Might said patting his back.

Izuku smiled, "A-Are you serious, I'm going to be a big sister?" Eri said looking at the two.

"That's right Eri and we hope you protect the baby when it arrives" said Uraraka.

"I will! I promise!" Everyone in the room celebrated, well except Xeno Izuku who already knew about it.

They went on to tell the rest of their friends, all of which were excited to hear the news. Izuku and Uraraka went their separate way to go tell their parents the news and to tell them that they are going to have to leave.

Uraraka's mother was thrilled when she heard the news that her daughter was pregnant, her father on the other hand….was a little more than thrilled he was ecstatic, he started to cry out of joy.

Inko fainted when Izuku told her the news, after calming down she gathered her things after Izuku told her that a villain was hunting him and she needed to go somewhere safe.

Going to UA, All Might, Eri, Bakugo and Himari stood at the gate. "I see your parents agreed to go to the island" All Might turned to them and bowed. "I would like to apologize for the trouble this may cost you" Chronoa and Xeno Izuku were inside of UA planning for when Mira came back.

"Don't be, we understand the situation and are more than willing to cooperate," Inko said, speaking for Uraraka's parents as well.

"Good, now once you get on the island you will have additional protection. Bakugo and Himari have agreed to protect the two of you while we deal with the situation. They are both powerful heroes in their own right and I'm confident that they will protect you" All Might pointed to them both.

"Don't worry about anything, with us no one will be dumb enough to hurt you" Bakugo said with pride.

"That's reassuring," Mr. Uraraka said, turning to his wife who nodded.

"Good now Izuku, this is the location of the island, David Shield has already been notified that you will be arriving soon. So when they spot you they will deactivate the cloaking device and let you in" All Might handed Izuku a piece of paper with coordinates.

Izuku looked over them and as well as Uraraka, "Hey Deku can't you just teleport there?"

He shook his head, "I teleport to Ki sources not locations, someone has to be near the island in order for me to teleport"

"Oh let me see that for a sec" Himari said, grabbing the paper. "Hmmmm Alright got it, hey Eri want a ride?" Eri nodded with excitement, Himari grabbed Eri and put her over her shoulders. She took off into the sky with incredible speed.

Izuku focused on her Ki knowing what she was doing, after a minute he felt her Ki stop, "Alright looks like she found the place. Uraraka hold onto your parents, mom hold onto me"

Uraraka grabbed her parents while at the same time Inko glinged to Izuku, "Thanks for this All Might for everything, we'll be back once they are safe" placing two fingers on his head Izuku and with a _***Thwip***_he was gone along with everyone else.

Inside Chronoa and Xeno Izuku watched them leave from a window, "You think this is going to work Chronoa? Why wouldn't you tell this Izuku how Mira gets stronger?" Xeno Izuku asked.

"It has to, no matter what...we can't allow him to grow stronger" Chronoa walked away from the window.

"Are you talking about Mira or **Izuku**?" Chronoa said nothing.

_With Mira_

A portal opened up in a giant room, and out stepped Mira and Towa. "I never expected this Izuku Midoriya to be so strong," Towa commented.

Mira stood not moving, "Mira?" suddenly he fell to his knees. "Mira!" Towa rushed to his side.

"I'm fine….but that blast did more damage than I thought. I don't know how but this Izuku is much stronger than the others. I'm going to need more power" Mira said, grabbing his side.

"If it's more power you seek I may have a solution. I will send some of his past _**friends **_to gather some energy, although it might still not be enough…" Mira turned to Mira.

"There's something else….the woman, the one that caused him to rage, she is carrying his child, his blood. That means if we take her we can extract his energy from the child" Mira said standing up.

"Yes, if we get out hands on the woman then you can achieve your dream of absolute power. But for now you need to recover, going back now will do you no good. Take a few hours in the healing room then we strike, with the damage he will take you will only grow stronger!" Towa said as Mira entered the healing room.

_Lord Beeru's Planet_

"Come on Whis, I'm starving over here!" Beerus yelled out as he relaxed on top of a tree branch.

"Yes, yes I know Beerus, hold on" Whis was bringing over a small bento box when he suddenly he felt something.

"What's wrong Whis?" Beerus asked sitting up.

"Someone is messing with time" Whis summoned his staff and looked through the sphere. "It seems like Earth is involved again, oh and it seems our half saiyan is at the center of it"

"Why is it that Earth is always involved?" Beerus sighed. "Well it seems like we are going to have step in again"

"Not yet" a voice said behind them. The two gods turned around to find the Grand Priest floating above them.

Beerus immediately got out of the tree and kneed before him, "Oh Grand Priest it's so nice of you to drop by, what can we do for you?" Whis said calm as ever.

"The matter on Earth, you are not to intervene. At Least not yet, this is per lord Zeno's orders" The grand priest said.

"Very well, we will not intervene for now, but how do we know if the situation calls for us to be involved?" Whis asked.

The Grand Priest smiled, "You will know when the time comes"

_**AN: **__And there you have the first chapter of PART 2! I got big plans for what's going so stay tuned! I hope this part 2 is just as good or even better than the first part!_


	40. Chapter 40: YOU!

_**AN: **__And we are back with another chapter! Thank you all for the support!_

_YOU!_

Izuku had teleported to Himari's location, he looked around to find nothing but the ocean. "Huh Himari I thought you found it?" he asked.

"I did" Himari flew down and landed on something, "See, plus I can sense a lot of people's energy" Suddenly from her feet it seems as if the ocean was disappearing. "Woah!" Himari jumped into the air.

Everyone watched as the ocean began to transform, someone had deactivated the cloaking device. As it disappeared a large city was seen, "I thought it was going to be smaller" Uraraka said in awe.

"So where should we go?" asked Bakugo.

Izuku blinked, "I didn't ask All Might about that…" just then a drone appeared in front of them.

"We've been expecting you Izuku Midoriya" a woman's voice came from the drone. "Please come to the central tower, there we can talk"

The drone flew away and Izuku and the gang quickly followed, they were led to the central tower that overlooked the city. There they found a blond woman with aqua colored eyes wearing a lab coat, the guys all silently commented on how beautiful she was. "Hello everyone, my name is Melissa Shield" then she turned to Izuku. "Oh and you must be Izuku!" she ran grabbing his hands. "I've heard a lot about you from Uncle Might!"

Izuku blushed, "A-All good I hope?"

"Of course, uncle might holds you in high regard!" That's when Melissa noticed Uraraka was giving her a stare. "Oh and you must be Ochaco! It's so good to finally meet you!"

"You know me?" Uraraka asked.

"Of course! Everyone on this island knows about what you four did!" Mellisa said, finally letting go of Izuku's hands.

Himari coughed, "I'd hate break….whatever this is but our time is limited"

"Right come with me, I'll take you to my father" they nodded and followed Melissa into the tower.

Once inside they found an older looking man looking on a device, "Dad they're here"

Looking up the old man's eyes went wide, "So this is saiyan All Might was talking about, you look human to me" the man was just as tall as Izuku.

"Dr. David Shield I presume?" Izuku asked.

"That's right, overseer of this here island" David nodded.

"So you're the one who created that bullet years ago? The one that almost killed Deku" Uraraka said standing beside Izuku.

"Oh that wasn't me" said David.

Everyone raised an eyebrow to that, "That would be me, I was the one who created the bullet" Melissa said raising her hand.

Izuku and Uraraka turned to her, "It was you?"

Melissa nodded, "Y-Yeah...sorry"

"That bullet hurt like hell…I almost died because of you," Izuku said, staring her down.

"I'm sorry at the time I was acting on orders from Nezu, I didn't know what it was going to be used for. When I found out what happened I felt bad, I never meant for something I created to almost kill you honest" Melissa said.

"Deku" Izuku turned to Uraraka who shook her head.

"Right, I'm sorry. It's fine just forget about it, right now I would like to focus on protecting my family. Can you do that?" Izuku asked as his anger subsided.

Without hesitation Melissa nodded, "Yes, I can. This place has the best defenses in the world, not to mention the shield is made of a special metal that depresses kinetic energy. That means nothing can get past it, as an added bonus the rooms where they will be staying in will be outlined with this metal as well. I promise you nothing will happen to your family while they are here" Izuku could see the determination in Melissa's eyes.

Izuku smiled, "Good, then I'll trust you"

After a while Izuku's mother, Eri, and Uraraka's parents were taken to this special room, it didn't look all that different from a normal room. After saying goodbye they headed back up to Melissa's lab, there was something she wanted to discuss.

Once there she turned to Izuku, Uraraka, Bakugo, and Himari, "Uncle Might said you need a weapon to help you take out an enemy. Someone who is just as strong as you are?" She said pointing at Izuku.

"Yeah, do you have anything?" Izuku asked, hoping that she had something.

"Hmmm there are the restraints I created...hold on" Melissa went to a shelf and got a small circular device. "This little thing creates a chain out of photons, the stronger you fight against it the stronger the chain becomes. Who wants to test it?"

Before Izuku could volunteer, Himari stepped up, "I'll do it" Melissa nodded. "So what do I have to do?"

"Just stand there and try to break free" Melissa smiled as she threw the device at her feet. Once it hit the ground a chain made of light wrapped around Himari. "Alright go for it"

Himari smiled, "W-Wait maybe we should do this outside" Izuku tried to warn Melissa but it was too late.

A strong gust of wind was felt sending Melissa towards the wall, lucky for her Bakugo managed to catch her before she hit it. Everyone watched as Himari's green aura began to flare out, Izuku and Uraraka stood unaffected from the wind pressure.

Himari gritted her teeth and she flexed trying to break free, "Damn it! This stupid thing wont break! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The group watched as Himai's hair began to flash golden yellow, "Well looks like she's taking this seriously now" Izuku said, creating a ki shield around everyone else.

"What's going on?" Melissa couldn't believe what was going on. "Her hair, it's golden! I've never seen a quirk like this before"

"It's not a quirk...this is all heritage, flowing in her and my veins is the blood of the saiyan warrior race" Izuku said smiling. "By the looks of things, it seems she's gotten stronger since the last time we've meet"

"You bet she did!" Bakugo said proud of his girlfriend.

However try as she might, she couldn't break out of the light chains, "Damn it, everytime I put more power it just tightens up" Himari said struggling with the light chain. "Alright whatever I give up, let me go"

Melissa powered down the device, "Don't feel so bad, no one has ever gotten out of that chain"

"What happened Himari? I thought you were stronger than that?" Izuku said laughing at Himari.

Himari's eyes twitched, "I am, I'm just not feeling well that's all. Sssssay why don't you give it a try Izuku?"

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, we should really think about how we are going to defeat Mira" Izuku said, turning his back on her.

Without saying a word Himari swiped the device from Melissa's hand and threw the disc at Izuku's feet, activating it. "Really Himari," Izuku said, turning to her.

"Come on the sooner you get out the sooner we can think of a plan" Himari said, throwing the remote at Melissa.

Uraraka put a hand on Izuku's shoulder, "Well you're in the trap anyway, might as well break out"

Izuku sighed, "Fine, I think Super Saiyan 3 should be enough. Himari make sure no one gets hurt please"

Himari created a ki barrier of her own around everyone, "Go for it Izuku"

Closing his eyes Izuku focused, and with a sudden burst of power he transformed into a super saiyan 3. Melissa's eyes went wide, "W-What!? His hair changed!"

"That is a super saiyan 3...that device is something else, it took Izuku fighting Vent to push him to form. However I think you might want to redesign it" Uraraka said smiling.

"Wait why?" Melissa asked, that's when she heard the snapping of chains. The light chains fell to the floor and disappear, "T-That's impossible, no one should be able to break out of those chains!"

"Yeah...honestly this was too easy. I still had one more transformation to use in case I couldn't break free with Super Saiyan 3" Izuku said rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about the chains"

"I-It's fine...well I guess we can't use that, if this guy is just as strong as you are then we are going to need something else" Melissa said thinking about what she could do.

"What about the bullet?" Bakugo suggested. "I'm pretty sure I won't work on Deku now but can't you modify it and make it stronger?"

"Hmmm, if I increase the caliber of the bullet and add a ballistic tip. But I don't even know if it will work on you or the enemy" Melissa said looking over the old blueprints.

"It can't hurt to try, how soon can you develop the bullet?" said Izuku.

"I'd say about in a few hours, however I'll only be able to make 1 bullet of this caliber. Which means you'll only get one shot at this. Which is good since I can fire it from a railgun that's on top of this tower" Melissa turned to the group.

Bakugo smiled, "Knowing Deku, he'll probably destroy this enemy before you finish the bullet"

"That's the plan Bakugo but you never know…." suddenly Deku and the group felt a shiver go down their spine. "...Who's that, this energy doesn't belong to Mira"

"Whoever that is, they're strong no doubt about it" Himari said looking towards the direction of the ki source. "It looks like they are near the school"

"Izuku, Ochaco go, we got things covered here. Don't worry about your parents, we got them covered no matter what" Himari turned to them.

They nodded, "Good, we are off then. Come on Ochaco let's go" Izuku said, holding out his hand.

Uraraka grabbed his hand, "Let's go"

"Good luck" said Bakugo, they nodded and with a _***Thwip* **_they were gone.

_**UA**_

All Might, Chronoa and Xeno Izuku stood in front of the gates, All Might's eyes widened as he saw who it was floating in the air just in front of him. "T-There's no way...Izuku killed you years ago" he said as the figure touched the ground.

"Where is he!? Where is Izuku Midoriya!" the figure yelled at the group.

"I'm right here! What business do you have with me?" Xeno Izuku said, stepping up to him.

"You are not him out of my way" the person tried to walk past Xeno Izuku but was stopped when he put up his arm.

"I guarantee you, I am him. At least another version of him, and judging by your aura Towa must have brought you back from the dead" Xeno Izuku said, turning to the mystery person.

"I said move!" The mystery person swung his arm and hit Xeno Izuku across the face causing him to fly towards a wall.

"Izuku!" Chronoa yelled. That's when the mystery person approached her, "Who are you? In all the other Izuku's pasts this is the first time I'm seeing you"

"Who I am is not important, what's important is you telling me where Izuku Midoriya is!" the mystery person grabbed Chronoa by the shirt and lifted her up.

"Put her down!" the mystery person turned to find Xeno Izuku lifting a piece of rubble off of him. _'Damn he's strong I actually felt that hit' _

"You may not be the real Izuku but you have his face and the only thing I want right now is to see him in anguish. This girl must be important to you. I wonder what face you'll make when I kill her!" Xeno Izuku watched as the mystery person created an orange ki blade.

Just as he was about to thrust the blade into her chest a _***Thwip***_ sound was heard, suddenly the mystery person was kicked in the face by two different pairs of feet, pushing him back and away from Chronoa.

"You know I don't really like her, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't kill her" there stood Izuku and Uraraka.

"Took you long enough" Chronoa said dusting herself off.

Izuku scoffed, "A thank you would be nice, anyway who's this guy?" That's when Izuku saw who it was he began to have flashbacks. "N-No it can't be…" he took a step back.

"Deku? What's wrong?" Uraraka asked with concern.

"I-It's him... he's back. That ki, I'll never forget it" Uraraka had never seen his face filled with so much despair.

That's when Izuku noticed the orange ki blade, "No…..how, how are you back!"

The mystery person smiled, "Hello, brother it's been a while hasn't it. How's your gut?" E23 stood facing down Izuku once again.

Izuku swallowed a lung in his throat, "He's the villain I fought against when I died" Uraraka's eyes went wide.

_In Hell a few moments ago_

After his defeat at Izuku's hands so many years ago, E23 was sent to hell for his punishment. There he endured a hellish life, he tried multiple times to escape but everytime King Yema stopped him. However today was different, E23 was meditating when Towa appeared before him.

"Hello pest, I have an offer for you" E23 looked up to find Towa.

"Not interested, leave whoever you are, I'm not in a good mood today" E23 said going back to his meditation.

Towa turned to leave, "That's too bad maybe the other guy would want first crack at Izuku Midoriya"

E23 snapped his eyes open, "What did you say?"

Towa smiled and turned, "I was looking for someone who wants to fight Izuku Midoriya, but if you aren't interested I can just go find the other guy"

Now E23 was intrigued, "Can you really do it? Can you help me fight him again?"

"I can and not only that. I can give you the power you need to defeat him. Show what do you say? Do you accept?" Towa pulled out a red crystal. "Take this crystal if you accept"

E23 got up, "I accept without question and this time I'll kill him for good" he grabbed crystal once he did a red glow began to cover his body in a blinding flash, he disappeared.

"One down...one to go" Towa smiled as she walked deeper into hell and came upon an iron door. Waving her hand she created a hole in the door and walked in, there she found someone bound by the limbs. "How would you like another chance to gain power?" she asked holding another crystal, his glowing red eyes pierced the darkness.

_With Izuku_

"W-Why would they bring you back!" Izuku yelled his emotions began to boil.

E23 shrugged, "No idea, but none of that matters now. What does is that I get another chance to kill you, this time your little suicide attack wont work"

"Is that right? Well I'll have you know I haven't been sitting on my ass these last couple of years. I'm alot stronger than I was when we fought, I'm surprised you can even recognize me" Izuku readied himself.

"Hey other me!" Izuku yelled to Xeno Izuku. "Stay out of this fight I got a score to settle with him and I'm going to enjoy this" Izuku cracked his knuckles at this.

"Fine but can you guys do this somewhere else, we are in the middle of the city" Xeno Izuku said, reminding them.

E23 smiled, "I know just the place" he took off into the sky, Izuku and Uraraka quickly followed.

Chronoa and Xeno Izuku watched as they left heading towards the mountain, "Who was that? In my world he never existed"

That's when All Might appeared, "That was E23, he was a villain Izuku fought against years ago and it was the only person who managed to kill Izuku"

Chronoa's eyes went wide, "Shit if Towa revived him that means he's back even stronger than last time. Izuku we have to go, we can't let out plans get ruined"

Xeno Izuku nodded, "Wait what plans?" All Might asked but before he could get an answer the pair took off. "What are they planning?"

Suddenly Aizawa was seen running out of the building, "Where are they? The short girl and the other Izuku!" he said out of breath.

"They just left, why?" All Might said catching his friend.

"You need to listen to this...I placed a recording device in the conference room" Aizawa pushed an ear piece for him to listen.

All Might's eyes went wide, "Sh*t, we have to warn Izuku"

_Mountains_

The group stopped above some mountains, Izuku knew this place well. How could he forget, this is the place where he died. "What do you want this to end in a draw again?" Izuku asked.

E23 laughed, "Not quite, this time I'll be the one who kills you. Try not to blow yourself up this time will you?"

Izuku smiled, "Fine by me, Ochaco would you be so kind as to go to a nearby mountain and watch, things are going to get...personal"

"Deku I don't like this…" Uraraka didn't like the autosphere around Izuku.

"It will be fine Ochaco, I won't do anything crazy like blow myself up again. I have all the more reason to keep on living now, besides with his power level he won't be able to touch me" Izuku smiled.

Uraraka nodded, "Alright but if anything goes bad I'm stepping in" she quickly flew to a nearby mountain top and watched as the two fighters stared at each other.

"I see you finally married that girl...I suppose congratulations are in order" E23 went into his fighting stance.

"Thanks, are we going to fight or what?" Izuku also went into his fighting stance.

"Very well then, fair warning I learned a few things while I was in hell. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" E23's hair began to change color.

"Straight to orange huh, fine I'll do the same! HAAAAAAAA!" lightning crackled around Izuku, as his hair changed golden yellow.

Izuku was the first one to charge forwards and E23 was not ready for this speed, "What!" Izuku managed to hit E23 so hard that it caused the nearby clouds to disperse. Even Uraraka could feel the impact of the strike from the mountain top.

E23 was sent flying towards the ground, breaking it on impact. "Y-You bastard, how are you this strong?" E23 asked as he laid on the ground blood running down his nose.

"Please" Izuku appeared in front of him. "I'm not even trying, if I wanted you dead you'd already be dead. I just wanted some payback from the last time we met"

E23 grunted as he picked himself up, "You know somehow I knew it would end like this but then again she did give me this for a reason" he held out the red crystal that Mira had given him.

"What's that? A peace offering?" Izuku smirked.

E23 smiled with blood on his blood, "No something better"

"Izuku!" he turned to find Xeno Izuku flying towards him with Chronoaa way behind him. "Kill him! You can't let him inject that crystal! Do it!"

Izuku with little time cupped his hands together, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Izuku fired off the blast as E23 raised the crystal.

"Too late" E23 stabbed himself with the red crystal just as the blast engulfed him.

Xeno Izuku stopped beside Izuku, "Did I get him?" he asked, looking in front he didn't see E23 anywhere.

"Y-Yeah I think you did, good thing too. That crystal was dangerous, if you'd let him inject himself with it, there would be a good chance he would have…" suddenly a wave a black energy swallowed the landscape.

"Izuku! Towa! He gave him a demon crystal!" Chronoa said landing behind the two.

"Demon crystal? What's that!?" Izuku yelled out as rocks and dust blew in his face.

"The demon crystal is an artifact that the demon clan can use to amplify their powers at the cost of demon lives" Xeno Izuku said as he shielded himself from the debris.

"How strong can he get then?" said Izuku as the energy diverted into the air and began to gather in a swirl. Red lighting bolts began to strike the ground. From the swirl E23 emerged changed his skin had blacks veins popping from the skin and his eyes glowed bright red.

E23 smiled, "Now this is different, I've never felt power like this before!"

"Damn it, he managed to use the crystal" Xeno Izuku couldn't believe what he was seeing.

However Izuku wasn't about to play any games, "HAAAAAAAAAA!" he fired a blast while he was a ssj2.

E23 watched the blast get close, and without any trouble he swatted it away like it was nothing. "My turn" cupping his hands together E23 began to gather red energy in between his hands. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The group watched as beams of red energy rocketed towards them, Xeno Izuku transformed into a SSJ4. He fired his own blast to counter E23's, the two beams crashed in mid air leveling the area around them. "F*ck how much power did that crystal give him" the ground around Xeno Izuku began to break, he was getting pushed back.

"Incredible he's just as strong as the other me" that's when Izuku noticed, E23 was too focused on the blast that he'd lost sight of him. "Now's my chance, HAAA!" Izuku had kicked it up a notch, SSJ3.

Wasting no time, Izuku flew directly at E23 and delivered an incredible kick to his face, however this did not have the intended result. E23 was unfazed, he slowly turned his head to stare at Izuku and smiled. "Hello brother come to play? Very well I'll use you as a shield!"

Stopping his attack, E23 grabbed Izuku by the face, he tried to break the grip around his face but he was too strong, suddenly he was thrown at Xeno Izuku's incoming blast. Xeno Izuku tried to redirect his attack but it was too late, Izuku was in the direct path of the blast. A large explosion shook the air and mountains around them, "Deku!" Uraraka yelled at the top of the mountain.

As the smoke disappeared Izuku had half of his gi gone, his upper body was covered in bruises. "G-God damn that hurt" his breath was heavy as he turned to E23. "Sneaky trick but I think it's time to send you back to hell"

Closing his eyes Izuku reverted down to his base form, taking a deep breath the air around Izuku began to shift. A red aura began to form around Izuku that shot into the sky, "Looks like he's finally taking this seriously" Uraraka smiled as he transformed. "Kick his ass Deku!"

"Oh it seems you've really been working out" E23 smiled as his muscles began to twitch.

Outstepped Izuku, his hair and eyes red in color, he said nothing but motioned for E23 to come at him. "GAAAHH!" rocking towards Izuku, E23 tried to punch him but Izuku simply dodged out of the way. Punch after punch Izuku dodged with ease, "Enough!" E23 retreated into the sky. "Tell me if this brings back memories brother! KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!"

The giant red blast of energy burned its way through the air, Izuku smiled as the blast got closer. Just as the blast was about to hit him, he raised his hand and swatted the blast sending it to space. "I-Impossible I should have the power to kill you!" Izuku suddenly disappeared from his view.

"Where did he go!"

"Right behind you" E23 turned around, he didn't have time to react when Izuku smacked him across the face so hard that it caused E23 to be pushed back. However Izuku did not stop, ***Smack* *Smack* *Smack* **

"Weak! Far too weak, today will be different from the last time brother. Now I'm not a kid" ***Smack***

With each hit blood would splatter, E23's face began to bruise. "E-Enough, stop" he pleaded but Izuku kept going.

Uraraka couldn't stand and watch anymore, yes she knew this guy deserved every bit of it but this was now torture. This was not the man she fell in love with, she quickly flew towards Izuku.

***Smack* **"P-Please stop" E23 was in tears, his face so swollen and bruised that he longer looked like himself. E23 no longer had the strength nor the will to keep fighting, the power he had was now gone but Izuku kept going. Breaking E23's jaw with the latest hit.

His red eyes burned as Izuku remembered the past, his body slipping in and out of consciousness, his heart rate slowing down, and the blood running down his open cuts. "No, not until you know how I felt. To feel your life slowly slip away, I killed you last time but it was a quick death. I will not make the same mistake again" Izuku raised his hand to slap but was stopped by Uraraka holding back his wrist.

A shockwave was felt when Uraraka stopped his wrist, "Deku...I think that's enough" she said letting go of his wrist.

Izuku snapped out of his rage, "O-Ochaco? Why? Why did you stop me?"

"Look at him, this isn't you Deku. You don't torture people" she said trying to reason with him. "What would Eri think? What would our kid think?"

Izuku's stern look relaxed, "You're right, I'm sorry"

Uraraka smiled, that's when E23 took advantage of the moment of peace, "If I can't kill you, I'll just have to kill her!" creating an orange ki blade E23 went to stab Uraraka in the back.

Only to have Uraraka turn around and catch the blade just before it cut her, "Oh did I forget to mention, my wife is pretty strong" Izuku said with pride.

Flinging E23 higher into the air, Uraraka pointed her open palm at him, "This is for hurting my Deku! HAAAAA!" a ball of pink energy began to form, growing as she charged it. "Now get out of our lives!"

She fired the blast, E23 had barely gotten his composure when he looked down to see the blast. He tried to stop it but he was too weak from the beating he took from Izuku. "D-Damn it, first him and now you!"

The blast engulfed E23, he screamed in pain as the blast began to rip him apart. Soon he was reduced to nothing, Uraraka let out a sigh of relief. "Good job Uraraka," Izuku said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Woah, that was some power, you remind me of my Ochaco" Xeno Izuku said appearing next to them.

Then Chronoa appeared and she did not look happy, "This isn't good, if one of your past enemies is back then that means others can follow. Also you can't be taking damage like you just did!"

"Sorry it won't happen again," Izuku said, putting up his hands in surrender.

"Tell me who else have you defeated?" Chronoa asked.

"Hmm there's Shigaraki, but I don't even know if he's still alive or not. Then there's Muscular, he was strong but not a threat, finally there was Vent. He has to be one of the strongest enemies I've faced, second only to Lord Beerus" Izuku explained.

"Wait you fought Lord Beerus?" Chronoa asked intrigued.

"Yeah I had to prove myself to him, so we fought. I got knocked out in a few hits so it wasn't much of a fight" Izuku said massaging his neck.

"Regardless we must prepare for when Mira and Towa return, I fear he is gaining more power even as we speak" said Xeno Izuku. "This time I won't stand around as just observe"

"Right let's head back to UA for now, there we can rest" They nodded and flew back to UA.

Little did they know far above them someone was watching them, "So it seems you've grown, how I wish to fight you but that time will come. For now my objective is her...Ochaco Midoriya"

_**AN: **__And done! Another chapter done! I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason...anyway see you all in the next chapter! _


	41. Chapter 41: Extraction

_**AN: **__Well hello, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you all like it! Also thank you all for the follow/favorites almost at __**400 **__each, I am surprised that this story has gotten this much attention so thank you. Without further adieu let's just jump into it! _

_Extraction_

The group landed at UA, "Man that was a good warm up! When do I fight Mira" Izuku said, stretching his arms.

"Come on Deku, you should take it easy" Uraraka said, rolling her eyes.

"Me? What about you? You killed E23 in one hit! Yeah he was injured but still, one hit. I couldn't be more proud of you" Izuku said, grabbing her hand.

She smiled as they continued to walk, just as they were going to walk into the building All Might appeared blocking their way. "All Might what's going on?" Izuku asked, puzzled as to why he wasn't letting them in.

"We have to discuss something but first, now Aizawa!" jumping down from the roof of the building, Aizawa wrapped both Xeno Izuku and Chronoa in his capture weapon.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chronoa asked, wrapped in the capture weapon.

"You tell us, we heard your little conversation in the conference room. Now tell us what you were planning to do with Izuku" All Might said walk up to them.

"All Might what's going on? Please explain" Uraraka said, to which All Might tossed her the recording device.

"Give that a listen" Uraraka looked at the device and began to play it.

"_So are we really going to do this?" Xeno Izuku_

"_We have to, the history I saw can't be allowed to pass. This Izuku Midoriya can't be allowed to live, his power will surpass that of the gods and soon he will destroy this universe and then move on the others. It's our job is to make sure that never happens. This Izuku is the singularity, the beginning, the center, so there is a chance if he dies then the other worlds will be restored. When the time comes, can you kill him?" Chronoa_

"_...If it means there is a chance to see my wife again then I will" Xeno Izuku_

Izuku and Uraraka's eyes went wide when they heard this, "So...care to explain?" Izuku said, turning to the pair.

"There's nothing to explain," Chronoa said, struggling against the capture weapon. "You Izuku Midoriya are a danger to the multiverse and history itself that needs to be dealt with"

"I knew there was a reason why we didn't get along," Izuku said to Chronoa.

"Enough of this!" Xeno Izuku transformed into a super saiyan 4 breaking free of the restraints with ease.

This caused Izuku to put his guard and protect Uraraka, "You haven't seen what we've seen, we were going to wait until after Mira was defeated but I could kill you now and take him down myself"

Izuku narrowed his eyes, "Ochaco, take All Might and Aizawa somewhere safe this might take a while" transforming into a super saiyan god Izuku was ready for anything.

Everyone there knew if these two fought then they would destroy UA and the city around them, "Izuku that's enough" Chronoa said, stepping in between the two. "We must deal with Mira first, he is the immediate threat"

"I've been thinking" everyone turned to Izuku. "Do I even need your help, you'll just get in my way so do me a favor and leave"

This made Xeno Izuku mad, "Watch your mouth! We may be the same person but I won't hesitate to kill you"

Izuku narrowed his eyes, "I'd like to see you try"

Xeno Izuku charged in with his arm pulled back, Izuku reacted accordingly and rushed in, meeting in the middle their fists crashed causing a shock wave. "Oh what's this, were you holding back against E23?" Izuku commented as the two pushed against each other.

"A true saiyan doesn't let their opponent see their true power" Xeno Izuku smiled, then the sound of his tail hitting Izuku across the face was heard. "And a true saiyan uses everything in their disposal to win"

Izuku smiled as blood ran down his lip due to the smack, "I couldn't agree more" he then delivered the hardest headbut to Xeno Izuku.

This caused him to take a few wobbly steps back, finally regaining his balance he turned to Izuku but felt something run down his nose. Wiping it clean he noticed it was blood, "I'm going to enjoy killing you"

Before either fighter could do something or rather someone fell from the sky at a high rate of speed crashing right on top of Xeno Izuku. "Not so fast, fate has reserved that right for me, imposter"

As the dust settled Izuku's eyes widened, Xeno Izuku was in the crater motionless but that voice Izuku knew it well. "Looks like you're back too..._**Vent**_"

With one foot on top of the fallen Xeno Izuku, Vent turned to Izuku, "It's been a while Izuku Midoriya"

"Not long enough," said Izuku. "So you want a piece of me too huh, fair warning I've gotten a lot stronger since last time"

Vent chuckled, "Yes, but not yet. The woman said if in exchange for this power I need to bring her something"

"Oh yeah and what's that something?" Izuku asked.

Vent pointed at Uraraka, "Her, better yet what's inside of her"

Uraraka took a step back when Vent pointed at her, "W-What?"

"Like hell you'll take her!" Izuku yelled out.

Vent then disappeared from Izuku's view, _'So fast! This must be the power up he got' _just as he turned his head Izuku was taken to the ground by Vent with an arm lock.

"You've grown weak," Vent said, pushing on the lock causing Izuku to scream out in pain.

'_I can't use my full power here, Ochaco and the others would get hurt or worse' _Izuku thought as he grunted in pain.

"Let him go!" Uraraka rushed in trying to help Izuku, her pink aura flaring out. Spinning in mid air she delivered a hard kick to Vent's head.

However it only managed to move his head an inch, "Hmmm I see...this power coming from within you is quite interesting. I see why they want it, no matter" Vent grabbed Uraraka by the neck. "You're coming with me"

From under him Izuku began to push himself up, "Y-You really think I'll let you take her" he tried to force himself up even with Vent twisting his arm back even further.

"You should have just stayed down" suddenly a loud crack was heard. Vent let Izuku get up, as he did Izuku grabbed his right arm, it was dangling.

He took a few steps before falling to his knees, "F*CKKKKKK!" Vent had broken his arm.

"Deku!" Uraraka yelled out.

Vent smiled, "After I deliver her, I'll be back and then we can finish this"

"I-If you think breaking my arm is enough to stop me, you are sorely mistaken," Izuku said standing up making a fist with his good arm.

"I know, with the power up I've received I still don't know if I can beat you. That was meant to slow you down, attack me now and I'll snap her neck before you reach me" Suddenly a portal opened up behind Vent. "We will settle the score once I complete my task" and with that Vent backed into the portal and disappeared.

"DAMN IT!" Izuku yelled out in frustration. Hearing groaning he turned to find Chronoa helping Xeno Izuku up. "YOU!"

"Izuku wait" Chronoa tried to stop Izuku but she proved unless Izuku grabbed Xeno Izuku by the neck with his one good arm and squeezed. "No! Izuku, stop!"

"YOU, IT'S YOUR FAULT VENT TOOK HER!" Squeezing harder, Xeno Izuku began to turn purple.

"Izuku stop!" Chronoa yelled.

Izuku glare was filled with hate, anger, and sorrow, "GIVE ME A GOOD REASON TO STOP, YOU TWO WANTED TO KILL ME. I HAVE NO REASON TO LISTEN TO YOU"

"I said stop!" Suddenly a yellow glow engulfed Chronoa, after a few seconds she walked out of the pillar of light changed. She was now a lot taller, her hair grew to about lower back, her outfit changed into a yellow and white color, and a giant halo behind her that resembled a clock.

Raising her hand at Izuku she trapped him in a yellow glow which caused him to stop moving. "You won't be able to move until I say so, now drop him" she commanded.

Izuku couldn't move, seeing his chance Xeno Izuku broke free and fell to ground gasping for air, "D-Damn I almost died"

"Izuku! Are you alright?" Chronoa said, rushing to Xeno Izuku's side.

"I'm fine but I thought you said you'd never use that power again" Xeno Izuku said, getting up to his feet.

"I know but I couldn't just let him kill you" She said smiling.

Xeno Izuku smiled, "Thank you for worrying about me. So can he get out?" he said, turning to a frozen Izuku.

Chronoa shook her head, "No, he's trapped in time, there's no way he can get out"

"Good, we should leave him here. As sad as it may be Ochaco is already dead" Xeno Izuku said turning away.

This caused Izuku to go eyed wide, _'No! She's not dead yet! Not while I'm still breathing' _

Just as they were about to leave a loud crack was heard, turning around they saw a piece of the yellow glow had broken off. "I-Impossible" Chronoa raised her hand focusing on the barrier.

"Chronoa what's going on? I thought you said he couldn't get out!" Xeno Izuku yelled out in a panic. More cracks began to appear around the barrier.

"Shut up! Let me focus!" Chronoa was struggling to hold the barrier. "Damn it, it's no use I can't hold it!"

"GAAAHHHHHHH!" Izuku exploded out of the yellow time barrier. Chronoa fell to the ground reverting back to her normal state.

"Shit he's going to kill us! I don't have the strength to fight back" Xeno Izuku knew this was the end, Izuku walked towards them with fire in his eyes. "Wait, kill me. Just let her live, please" he said jumping in front of Chronoa.

"Don't do this, get out of the way" Chronoa pleaded with Xeno Izuku. However Izuku stopped in front of Xeno Izuku, without warning Izuku kicked him across the face sending him flying to a tree breaking it on impact. "Izuku!" she cried out.

But she didn't have time to dwell on him for long, Izuku was now standing in front of her. "Where did they take here" Izuku's voice was cold.

Chronoa felt his overwhelming pressure fall over her, she tried to get the words out but the atmosphere around him was suffocating her. "Where did they take her, answer me!"

His yell made her snap back to reality, "T-The demon realm, he probably took her there"

"How do I get there?" he asked.

"I-I can take you there," she said, panicked.

"If this is some kind of trick…" Izuku let out his aura scaring Chronoa.

"N-No tricks, no plans, no nothing. I'll take you to the demon realm" she said falling to her knees.

"Good, but first we need to get my arm healed" Izuku grabbed Chronoa with his good arm. "You're coming with me back I-Island"

"W-What about Izuku?" she asked scared as too how he would react.

Izuku looked over at where Xeno Izuku was, "He stays, I only need you" Izuku placed two fingers on his forehead and with a _***Thwip* **_they were gone leaving Xeno Izuku on the floor.

_I-Island _

Bakugo and Himari were in the lab with Melissa going over ways to upgrade Bakugo's costume, that's when Izuku teleported in scaring the three, "Jesus Izuku don't just appear out of..no...where" Himairi looked at Izuku, his face was so filled with rage.

"Woah Deku what happened to your arm!?" Bakugo said, looking at his dangling arm.

Izuku remained silent as he threw Chronoa to the ground, "There's no time to explain, bring Eri here so she can fix my arm" he then pointed at Chronoa. "Lock her up until I get back, make sure she doesn't get out. If she tries to escape...kill her"

Everyone in the room gasped, "W-What? Come Deku stop playing around" Bakugo said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Izuku turned to look at Bakugo, "Did I stutter?" his eyes said it all, he wasn't messing around, something happened.

"Izuku what happened?" Himari asked but Izuku never took his eyes off of Chronoa.

Shortly after Melissa walked into the room with Eri following behind here, "Oh god, dad what happened?" she asked, rushing to his side.

"Nothing, can you please heal me. I don't have time to waste, heal me" Izuku said, his voice more calm but still stern.

Eri didn't like that look on his face but she did what he asked, she put her hand over the broken arm and focused. The small horn on her head began to grow and white light began to emit from it, looking down at his arm Izuku watched it begin to heal.

Izuku winced in pain as her quirk made it that he felt the pain again, "Thanks Eri, good job. Now go back with grandma Inko"

"Hey dad, where is mom?" Eri asked.

Izuku turned to her and smiled, "She's back with All Might dear" he got up to go find where they put Chronoa.

Walking to the next room Izuku found Chronoa in her cell, "Can she get out?" he asked Melissa.

"Not if she's just as strong as you are, this cell was meant to hold you at full power" she said.

"Good, open it" he ordered. Melissa played around with the keyboard and after a few seconds the cell opened up. Izuku walked in and towered over the Supreme Kai of time, "Take me to him"

"You won't get away with this Izuku" she said looking up at him. "The other Izuku is going to kill you when he finds you"

"He wouldn't be the first one to try and fail, now open a portal to the demon realm" he said, Chronoa reluctantly raised her hand and opened a purple portal. "Kachan, Himari watch out for the other me, he's an enemy now. I trust you can take him out if the situation calls for it?"

Bakugo was stunned, "If he's an enemy then we won't hold back"

Izuku smiled, "Good" and with that Izuku went through the portal.

Chronoa closed it behind him and smiled, _'Idiot, he doesn't know that I'm the only one who can open a portal. That means he'll be stuck in the demon realm forever' _

_Demon Realm _

As Izuku stepped out of the portal he saw he was on a planet? The skys were a dark purple, the land around him was just a barren wasteland, and the water here was red in color almost like blood. He tried to sense Uraraka's energy but this whole place was clouded in a strange energy blocking him from locking on to someone's energy. "I can't use instant transmission, but there are two huge power levels that way"

Taking off into the sky Izuku flew as fast as he could toward the ki sources, after a while he came upon a giant castle. "Here" landing Izuku stood in front of two giant iron doors.

Clenching his fist he punched the iron door knocking them down, "Knock knock" walking in. Izuku instantly felt a wave of energy hit him that pushed him back. "This Ki"

Pushing through it Izuku made his way to the throne room, there he found Mira sitting on a throne with Towa and Vent by his side. "Ahh so have you come Izuku Midoriya and alone no less"

"Cut the crap, where is my wife! Where is Ochaco!" he said yelling, his voice echoing through the halls.

"Oh you mean the woman?" Mira waved his hand and the wall behind them opened up revealing Uraraka tied up with chains in a crucifix style. Her normal clothes were removed and replaced with rags, and to Izuku's horror her body was covered in lashes.

"Ochaco!" Izuku was about to jump in to rescue but was stopped by Mira.

"Easy, unless you want her to die" Mira smiled as he pressed a button on a remote. This causes a bolt of electricity to run through the chains and into Uraraka.

"AHHHHH!" her painful yell was heard as lightning coursed through her body.

"200 mA is enough to be lethal, I wonder what would happen when 2 million mA runs through her body at once" Mira said, his finger floating over the button that increased the mA .

"You bastard! Stop it!" Izuku's aura flared out.

"Well I do suppose she's served her purpose, fine then" Mira clicked the button to stop the electricity. "You can take her" with the waving of his hand Mira flug Uraraka towards Izuku.

"Ochaco!" he yelled out catching her before she hit the ground. Izuku checked for a pulse, he felt one but it was faint. "Thank god" he said, hugging her.

"D-Deku" her voice was quite almost broken.

"I'm here Ochaco, it's okay now you're safe" he said as tears began to run down his face.

"T-The baby...s-something is wrong, I can feel it" she said crying. "They did something to the baby"

'_The baby?' _Izuku began to panic. "The baby is fine Ochaco, you don't have major injuries around your stomach"

Uraraka shook her head, "N-No they did something I know it" however before she could say anything else she fell unconscious.

With Uraraka still in his arm he glared at Mira, "What did you do to her!"

"I said you were the last piece did I not? I couldn't kill you so I opted for the next best thing. So we extracted it's DNA" Mira said, still sitting on his throne.

"Extracted! Does that mean the baby is…" no he shouldn't think that way. "Get down here Mira, I'll make sure you'll never hurt anyone again!" Izuku said transforming into a god, his red aura illuminated the dark throne room.

"As much as I want to, I need to fulfill a deal we made" Mira pointed at Vent. "I promised that he would get first crack at you"

"I've been waiting for this for a long time Izuku," Vent said cracking his knuckles.

"That's fine, I'll just have to kill you again!" Izuku said, floating into the air, he created a shield around Uraraka to protect her from what was to come.

"HAAAAA!" Vent transformed into his ruby form, how Izuku hatted that form. "Now I'm ready, with the power Mira gave it should be enough. Now die!" Vent rushed Izuku.

Pulling his arm back Vent got a solid hit across Izuku's face sending him flying towards the wall breaking it, "HAHA how do you like that Izuku!?" Vent said laughing.

In the ruble Izuku smiled as blood dripped from his lip, "Tickles, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a large pillar of red energy shot out of the ruble sending pieces everywhere.

Now it was Izuku's turn, flying in he kicked Vent hard causing the whole castle to shake, not letting him have a chance to recover. Izuku followed it up with a hard uppercut. This sent Vent crashing into the ceiling but Izuku was not finished. Cupping his hand he prepared to end this, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!" this kamehameha was different, this one had bolts of lightning surround it as it screamed towards its target.

Mira watched as the blast engulfed Vent completely and destroyed the ceiling into pieces, "Interesting, it seems our little friend wasn't trying the first time we've met. These saiyans truly are amazing!"

As the dust cleared Izuku was seen staring at the ceiling well now the sky, his breathing was heavy, "Take that you son of a b****"

"Hey brat!" a voice said from the sky. "You missed!" Vent floated there, his body burnt and bruised from the attack.

"Still alive huh, well I can fix that," Izuku said. "You couldn't beat me with stolen power" he raised his hand and began to charge up a blast.

However before he could Mira appeared behind him, "No but I can, observe" Mira grabbed Vent by the back of the neck and began to drain him of his power.

Izuku looked on in horror as Vent began to shrivel up, his rwby color began to fade to a dark gray. "H-His life force is being drained!"

"T-This is not how I wanted my revenge to go…" Vent said with his final gasp.

Mira reduced Vent to nothing but a shriveled corpse, "Ahh refreshing" letting Vent go his body fell to the ground turning to ash.

"Now my transformation can be complet!" Izuku felt the air around him shift, then a pillar of black energy fell from the heavens hitting Mira.

"Yes, Mira! Become the ultimate warrior you were meant to be!" Towa said cheering on the transformation.

"You'd think I'd just sit back and watch this! Not after what you've done!" Izuku tried to punch Mira but his fist was stopped by the pillar of energy. "HAAAAAAA!" His yelled was loud and fierce but push as he might he couldn't get through.

Suddenly black energy slash came out of the pillar, it was so fast that Izuku barely had enough time to dodge but the slash still cut him across the chest drawing blood. "W-What was that!?" then he felt it. "Oh no"

The pillar of dark energy began to disappear and out came Mira transformed, his white hair grew longer and spiker almost like Vegeta's, he no longer had his normal clothes he now had a red skin tight suit with purple boots, and the symbol of the demon on his chest. "Oh ho ho, yes this power, this is it! After so long I have finally achieved it! I think I'll call this _**Super Mira!**_"

"Super Mira, that sounds like you're just copying me" Izuku said with his arms crossed.

Mira laughed, "Well what can I say, I did take your babies energy to achieve his form"

"You bastard! If you hurt my kid in any way I will kill you!" Izuku growelled.

"Big talk from an insect," Mira said, taunting Izuku.

"Do I need to remind you of our last fight? No matter, I'm going to make you pay in blood for what you did to them. HAAAA!" Izuku let out his aura, the two massive aura crashed into each other. The shear power coming off of them was enough to make the giant castle fall around them.

Izuku decided to attack first, charging in, Izuku fired off a blast only to have Mira grab the blast and crush it causing a massive explosion. In between the smoke Izuku appeared in front of Mira and landed a hit to his face.

However it only managed to move Mira's head to the side, Izuku was shocked no one has been able to tank his hit like that before. "HAAA!" Izuku yelled as he spun trying to land a kick, just as his foot was a few inches away Mira caught his ankle stopping the kick.

The sudden stop caused a shock wave that hit the wall to their left breaking it, "And here I was expecting more, pity. Now it's my turn" still holding onto Izuku's ankle, Mira punched Izuku hard in the stomach causing him to spit out blood.

"Come now, that was barely a love tap" Izuku looked up as blood ran from the side of his mouth. "This is me actually trying" the hit was fast, too fast for Izuku to see but he felt it, his chest felt like it was on fire.

Then he felt a pain shot through his body, Izuku crashed to the floor causing a large crater to form. Izuku blinked stunned and confused, "W-What just happened, his strength and speed have increased so much, gahh!" Izuku managed to sit up, looking down he noticed his chest had caved in.

"Hmm four broken ribs, a ruptured spleen, and a collapsed lung. And that was only one hit" Mira said, appearing in front of Izuku. "This power is truly something else and to think I got it from your DNA. Now with this power no one can stop me, I'll travel the remaining multiverses killing every single version of you. Or maybe I'll take you along with me and make you watch" he smiled, enjoying messing with Izuku.

Izuku gritted his teeth, "I-Is this just a game to you!? Playing with the lives of the other versions of me, like some sort of god!" Pushing himself Izuku made it to his knees.

"A god? Huh I never thought of me like, all I want and needed is power. Power to destroy anyone and everything in my way" Mira said looking up raising his hands to the sky. "With you out of the picture I can finally move on to kill the rest of you"

"Then I think you missed something then" Izuku said standing up.

"Oh and what was that?" Mira said, looking back down to Izuku, only to see his fist hit him across the face sending him flying.

"I'm still standing," Izuku said letting out his aura.

Mira recovered from the hit, "I see, I was foolish of me to think it would be easy to kill you. But you are only delaying the inevitable" he said, flying towards Izuku.

However this time Izuku had something up his sleeve, or rather up his hands. Pointing his hands towards Mira, Izuku channeled his god ki through them making them glow yellowish in color. Letting his ki out he covered Mira in a red glow stopping him in his tracks.

"W-What is this!? I can't move!" Mira said unable to move.

"You like it? I picked it up while training with Goku" Izuku said smiling. "While not used for attack it does help me to do this" Izuku did a backflip gaining distance and raised his right hand creating an energy sphere made of his god ki. He then charged Mira hitting him with the blast at point blank range.

The explosion leveled the castle leaving nothing but a pile of ruble, Uraraka who was still safe in the barrier groaned in pain. His breathing was heavy, his chest was still hurting but Izuku stood firm as the dust settled. Looking in front of him he noticed a shadow, slowly the picture began to clear, Mira was standing, the skin tight suit he was wearing was not ripped to shreds exposing his chest which had a massive injury.

"Now we are even" Izuku smiled as he saw blood drip down Mira's chest.

Mira clenched his fists, "Y-You dare! I have ultimate power!"

"Big words but power is meaningless if you can't back it up. Come on let's do this, at the end of this battle one shall stand, one shall fall" Izuku said ready to face Mira.

"I couldn't agree more!" the two fighters charged at each other, with every hit they landed the other would hit twice as hard. The shock waves of each hit echoed through the demon realm.

_I-Island _

Alarms blared throughout the island, "Damn it where is he!?" Bakugo shouted as an explosion shocked the building.

"I don't know! The camera's are down! The islands defences are all down too, he took them all down" Melissa said trying to activate the secondary defences. _'Those shields were meant to be unbreakable! Yet you broke them like they were nothing' _

Suddenly there was a thumping sound on the metal doors, Bakugo and Melissa stared at the door. "He's here," Bakugo said with fear in voice.

After only 3 hits the metal doors flew off, "Look out!" Bakugo jumped at Melissa, pushing her out of the way of the flying door.

From the smoke Himari's body was thrown at the two, "Himari!" Bakugo went to check on her. "Damn it what did he do to you" her body was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Where is she!?" a voice said from within the smoke, waving his hands Xeno Izuku appeared in his super saiyan 4 form, pissed off.

"Izuku!" a voice called out, looking over Xeno Izuku noticed Chronoa in the cell.

"Chronoa!" Xeno Izuku ran towards the cell, "Stand back I'll break it" pulling his arm back he punched the glass but nothing happened.

"This was meant to hold this world's Izuku, you aren't strong enough" Bakugo said standing up to Xeno Izuku.

"Is that right?" Xeno Izuku's hand began to glow red, throwing a punch he shattered the glass freeing Chronoa.

"I-Impossible," Bakugo said, shocked. "Looks like I'll have to take you down myself!" he said jumping into the air and with the help of explosions he spun creating a vortex. "Howitzer Impact!"

His explosion blew a whole in the side of the building, but as the smoke cleared Xeno Izuku stood unaffected by his blast. "Just like in my world, useless" Xeno Izuku kicked Bakugo in the ribs.

"So Chronoa where is the other me?" he asked.

"I sent him to the demon realm," Chronoa said with pride. "He won't be able to return so we don't have to worry about him anymore"

"What about Mira? If Izuku doesn't kill Mira he will only get stronger and then we wouldn't stand a chance" Xeno Izuku said.

"Hmm that is a problem, fine we should go there and take care of them both" Chronoa said reluctantly.

"Y-You think I'll just let you leave!" a voice behind then, turning around they found Himari standing on wobbly legs.

"You're no match for me, so just do us both a favor and stand down" Xeno Izuku said looking down at her.

Himari smiled, "I have the blood of a warrior race running through my veins! I will defeat you!" she said, turning into a super saiyan.

"Your pride will be your own undoing," said Xeno Izuku, turning away not wanting to bother with her.

"It's not pride if you can back it up" Himari said as small sparks of lightning crackled around her. "I was going to save this for my rematch with Izuku but you'll do just fine"

_Beerus Planet_

"It seems the situation has become more dire for the young saiyan and for us as well" the grand priest said looking at the image of Izuku and Mira's fight.

"Yes it has, so Grand Priest what shall we do?" Whis asked.

He thought about it for a second, "Very well, Beerus and Whis, you are to travel to the demon realm and deal with the situation as you see fit"

Both Beerus and Whis bowed, "Thank you Grand Priest we won't disappoint you. Let's go Whis, it's going to take us a while to get there"

"As you wish Lord Beerus" Tapping the ground with his staff the two were engulfed in a white light. "Let's go" and with that they shot into the sky at lightning speed.

"Do you think we'll make it on time Whis?" Beerus asked.

"Hmm I'm not sure lord Beerus but I do know that something is going to happen to Izuku" Whis smiled as they traveled through space.

_**AN: **__And another one chapter done! God I had a lot of trouble writing this one, mostly due to the fact I have finals next week and should be studying but I had to get this chapter out. Anyway thanks for sticking around! _


	42. Chapter 42: Color Change

_**AN: **__Well here it is, this was tough to write and I'm starting to question my ability to write a good chapter...anyway stick around to the end for an announcement. Let's just jump into it! _

_Color Change_

Beerus and Whis were a few minutes away from arriving in the demon realm, "Whis, how is the saiyan doing?" Beerus asked.

Whis looked through his staff, "Hmm it's hard to tell, the demon realm gives off a strange energy which makes it difficult for me look"

"Let's just hope the kid hasn't gotten himself killed otherwise…" Before he finished his sentence a wave of energy hit them, sending chills down Beerus's spin. "W-What is this…"

Whis smiled, "This feeling I've felt it before….it seems there is nothing to fear Lord Beerus. Something tells me Izuku is going to win this fight"

_With Izuku_

Izuku and Mira fought in the sky, each moving so fast that they looked as if they teleported around. Only the sound of their fists hitting each other indicated that the fight was still going on. Explosions rattled the air, shaking the demon realm itself, then a dead silence fell across the battlefield.

"What just happened" Towa looked everywhere but found nothing, that is until a blinding light of golden and red energy shot across the sky. "There they are" Towa saw two aura's, a red glow that belonged to Izuku and another black in color which was Mira's.

Both fighter's landed on the ground, each with bleeding wounds."It...seems...that we are evenly matched saiyan" Mira said, his breath heavy.

"Evenly...matched...ha don't make me laugh. I'm still warming up" Izuku said, his cuts burning.

Mira smiled, "Alright, let's see what you do about this!" he charged him by throwing a punch targeted at Izuku's face.

Izuku ducked underneath the punch, seeing his chance he pulled back his fist and delivered a hard hit to Mira's torso. This caused Mira to spit out blood, however it wasn't strong enough to bring him to his knees. Staggering back Mira did a backflip kicking Izuku under the jaw, sending him up into the air.

Mira followed, "You are growing weak saiyan" before he could recover. Izuku was hit with a ball of black energy. He did his best to defend himself but the blast engulfed him, burning his uniform, after the explosion his smoking body was seen crashing towards the ground.

Izuku landed on his feet but the second he relaxed for a second he fell to his knees grabbing onto his ribs, "Damn it, I need to think of something fast"

Mira then appeared in front of him, "You know something saiyan...you had the disadvantage from the start"

"Oh...and why is that?" Izuku asked standing up.

"I've battled many versions of you, thousands. I know your weaknesses and fighting style, I know it all" Mira raised his hand towards the sky. "And now with this power, you no longer stand a chance" from his hand multiple blasts of dark energy rocketed towards Izuku. He dodged some of them but was quickly overwhelmed, each blast that hit knocked him back further and further.

Unknown to both fighters a ball of white landed near the destroyed castle, "Whis are you sure this is the place?" Beerus asked as dust was lifted from them landing.

"Yes Lord Beerus, this is the demon realm" Whis said dusting off the dirt from his clothes.

Beerus then sensed the fight going on, "It looks like our saiyan is in a bit of trouble...they Whis what's that?" he said as a light shined through the dust.

"Hmm it seems like some sort of barrier. Oh what's this? There is someone inside" Whis said walked towards the barrier. "It's a woman, this must be his wife"

"Whis get her out of there and heal her there's something we need to discuss" Beerus said, Whis nodded and tapped the barrier with his staff instantly the barrier broke. He then tapped Uraraka on the head, this instantly healed her.

Uraraka slowly began to wake up, "W-What, where am I?" she sat up and saw Beerus and Whis in front of her. "Y-You you're lord Beerus!"

"I see Izuku has told you about me," said Beerus.

"Y-Yes he has" Uraraka said shaking as she stood up.

"There's no need to be so nervous child, we are here to help. So tell me where is Izuku?" Beerus said looking around.

"Actually Lord Beerus, I don't know. I passed out just as they were about to fight" Uraraka said, trying to pinpoint Izuku's energy. "And I can't get a good lock on Deku's energy thanks to this place"

"The demon realm always did have a way of messing with energy" Whis said, "Just a moment I should be able to locate them" Whis then looked into his staff and saw an image of Mira and Izuku.

"Well they are still in the demon realm that's good at least" Beerus said.

Whis and Beerus then stopped and looked towards the sky, "Ochaco was it?" Uraraka nodded, "I suggest you come a little closer"

Uraraka didn't know what was going on but did what she was told, "Alright?" suddenly a red ball of energy fell right where they were creating a crater so deep that lava began to spew from it.

"What the!" Uraraka yelled from inside a shield bubble created by Whis. As the ground beneath then began to sink under a stream of lava, Uraraka could see two figures from within the ash clouds. "D-Deku!"

As the dust settled Izuku was seen with half of his uniform burned off and bruises all around his body. Looking back he noticed Uraraka awake, "Ochaco!" he yelled out running towards her and giving her a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright"

"Yeah I'm alright Deku, thanks to them" Uraraka said, hugging him back. Looking up Izuku saw who she was talking about.

"Hey kid, it's been a while, I see you now have better control of your god power" Beerus said, Izuku's eyes went wide when he saw him.

Izuku broke away from the hug, "L-Lord Beerus! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We saw that you were having some trouble beating this guy, usually we wouldn't interfere but you my friend are a special case" Whis explained.

"You mean you're here to help?!" Uraraka said excitedly.

"In short yes, but just this once" said Beerus. "Now where is this guy so I can take care of him"

Izuku smiled, "Thanks Lord Beerus for coming all this way to help me but I would like it if you didn't help me"

Everyone couldn't believe what he just said, "W-What are you saying Deku! You are barely holding your own as it is, why not let Lord Beerus help you?" Uraraka said in disbelief.

"I have to agree with your wife Izuku, why not let me help you? Could it be that you regard yourself higher than the gods?" Beerus said, his face turning serious.

Izuku waved his hands around, "N-No Lord Beerus of course not….Tell you what If I don't defeat him in the next 30 minutes than you are free to do as you please. All I ask is for 30 minutes"

"You do know he could kill you in that time frame right?" Beerus said.

"That could happen or I could kill him before that happens" Izuku said, his eyes almost gleaming with anticipation.

"Those are some bold words saiyan" Mira said appearing floating in the air, he too had taken quite a bit of battle damage.

"What do you have you planned Izuku?" asked Beerus.

"You'll see Lord Beerus, just sit back and enjoy the show, oh if you don't mind make sure nothing happens to my wife please" Izuku said, turning to Mira.

"Very well 30 minutes no more, no less" said Beerus.

"Deku be careful alright," Uraraka said, worried for her husband's safety.

Izuku began to fly up to meet Mira, "Don't worry I don't have any plans on dying anytime soon"

"So this is it huh, one final dance before you die? Fine, I'll play along" Mira said letting his aura flare out.

"Yeah let's dance but I'm getting a bit tired of this color why don't I change it up" Izuku said as his red hair flapped in the wind.

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked confused.

"You'll see" Izuku then let out his aura but something was different. It wasn't the crimson red like before but rather it was yellow like when he was a super saiyan.

Uraraka took notice of this, "What is he doing? Is he doing to power down to a super saiyan"

Whis shook his head, "No, it seems he's ascending once again"

"Whis...do you feel that...his aura...his power it's growing" Beerus said as he looked on with awe. "H-He's doing it, isn't he!"

Whis nodded, "Yes he is"

Uraraka looked back at the two, "What, what is he doing?"

But before they could answer Izuku's yell was heard, **"GGRRRRRRRRRRRR!" **the golden aura surrounding him began to flicker, burning bright and sharper with every second.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! **The yellow aura around him suddenly became a green color. Izuku's voice strained from the sheer power he was forcing out of himself. His hair flickered blue as he yelled.

"W-What's happening to him?" Uraraka asked, scared at what she was seeing. "It sounds like he's in pain!"

"Freat not woman, something remarkable is about to happen" Whis said smiling.

"**HAAA! GRAAAHH!" **Izuku could feel his rage within his heart growing, time itself began to slow down. His eyes began to change color from crimson red to cyan blue in color.

Between the bright green color Uraraka swore she saw Izuku smirk, **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

In one massive explosion of energy Izuku errupited in a blue flame, Uraraka couldn't believe it, "H-His hair, his eyes, he changed again. This power it's...it's so fierce but calming at the same time"

"I'm surprised you can tell Ochaco, this is what we call a Super Saiyan Blue. This is a transformation achieved by adding super saiyan to his god ki" Whis explained.

Beerus on the other hand felt a shiver run down his spin, "Whis...you feel it don't you...his power" he said his eyes wide, pupils dilated.

"Yes, Beerus. He may be just as strong as you are if not stronger" Whis said smiling.

'_This saiyan! It may be time for him to decide if he will take up the title of god of destruction' _Beerus thought as he watched Izuku's blue aura consume the area around him.

"I wasn't sure if this was going to work but thankfully it did," Izuku said looking at his hands. "But with this power I know I can defeat you!"

Mira began to laugh, "No matter what power up you've gotten, it still means nothing! HAAAAA!" Mira began to fly at Izuku ready to end this.

Pulling his arm back he managed to hit Izuku straight in the face, Izuku's face moved to the side. "How do you like that!"

"Deku!" Uraraka yelled, Izuku didn't even try to move, Then he began to laugh.

Mira backed away, Izuku then turned his head. "You were saying?"

"I-Impossible! I have the ultimate power!" Mira began to bombard Izuku with a flurry of ki blasts. "DIE! You bastard!"

The blasts seemed to hit their target but after a minute of constant blasts the area around Izuku was filled with smoke. Mira stopped his attack catching his breath, "T-There now he's just a pile of…"

But as Mira gloated, Izuku emerged from the smoke, his blue aura pushing away the smoke as he flew closer and closer to Mira ever so slowly. "I-Impossible!" Mira went in to punch Izuku but this time he wouldn't just stand there.

Izuku ducked under the punch, much to Mira's surprise. Izuku countered with a hard hit to Mira's stomach, sending him flying back. Mira stopped himself and grabbed his stomach, "Y-You bastard"

As he looked up Izuku was nowhere to be seen, "Where did he?"

"Mira! Behind you!" Towa yelled out.

Mira turned around and was greeted by Izuku's foot to his face, this sent him crashing towards the ground breaking it. "I don't understand I should have the ultimate power!" Mira said as he fell to his knees.

Izuku then appeared in front of Mira and pointed his hand at him, "Any last words before you die?"

Mira smiled, "No but you can have this instead!" Suddenly a black mist began to surround Mira and Izuku.

"What is this?" Izuku asked as he looked around, the mist now completely engulfing them both.

"Whis! Is that!?" Beerus said looking at the mist.

"Yes, it's the Void," Whis said, closing his eyes.

"If I can't kill you, then we'll both die together in the world full of nothingness!" Mira said as the mist began to shrink.

Izuku fired out a blast trying to disrupt the mist but found that his blast was simply absorbed, then he began to feel his body to get pulled in. He tried to fly out but as he just about out Mira grabbed him by his leg and didn't let go. "This time I'll make sure you come with me"

"Deku!" Uraraka flew towards Izuku trying to help him but was stopped by Beerus. "What are you doing let me go! We have to help him!"

"It's too late, once the void has him it's too late, if you go now you'll only get trapped as well" Whis said.

"Stay back! Listen Ochoaco, make sure you get back to Earth no matter what. Lord Beerus promise me she would get back safe, please!" Izuku said as he legs were now in the void.

"I promise you kid, we'll make sure to get her back to Earth" Beerus said as he held Uraraka back.

"Deku! Hold on, I'll find a way to save you I swear!" Uraraka said as she watched him slowly disappear.

Now that the mist was gone Beerus let go of Uraraka, "Is there really nothing you can do to help him?"

"I'm sorry but no, The Void is a place where even the gods can't go. It exists in a reality beyond this one, once you are in you can never escape" Whis explained.

"Well that was very anti climatic wasn't it" a voice said high above them. Looking up the group found Towa floating in the air. "All things considered things couldn't have gone better for us, Mira got his way and Izuku is as good as dead"

Uraraka narrowed her eyes, "Deku will make it out of there" her face turned serious.

Towa scoffed, "There's no chance in hell, oh well I think it's time I move on from this timeline. I'll just find another Towa and start this process over again"

Just as she was about to open a portal Uraraka appeared in front of Towa and hit her with an uppercut and followed it up by spin kicking her to the ground. "You b*tch! How dare you do that to me!" Towa said as blood poured down her nose.

Allowing herself to fall Uraraka cupped her hands together, "This is for Deku! KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!" Towa looked up to find a blast of pink energy heading her way.

"Curse you! I swear to you, this will not be the last time you see me!" Towa yelled out as the pink energy blast disintegrated Towa leaving nothing behind.

Uraraka then landed back down next to Whis and Beerus, who had their jaws wide open. "So" she turned around with a smile on her face. "Shall we go back to earth? I have friend that I think could help us"

"Yeah...Whis" said Beerus, Whis nodded as he tapped the ground twice, a bright white light began to surround them and in the blink of an eye they took off into the sky and headed to Earth.

'_These saiyans really do pick strong women don't they. She reminds me of Vegeta's and Goku's wifes' _Beerus thought as sweat dropped from his forehead.

_On Earth_

I-Island was shaking, the buildings began to collapse and the cause of this was coming from the main tower. "I was going to save this for my rematch with Izuku but you'll do just fine," Himari said, clenching her fist.

Xeno Izuku's eyes began to widden, "T-This power...what's going on there's no way, it's rising higher!"

The clouds in the sky began to pull towards where Himairi was, Melissa was helping Bakugo up when they noticed Himari's hair began to glow brighter. "Oh shit, we have to get out of here" Bakugo said, grabbing Melissa.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked as they took off into the sky, flying away from Himari, "What about her, you aren't just going leave her are you!?"

"She'll be fine, trust me, it's the other Izuku I'm worried about" he said flying away as fast as he could without hurting Melissa.

Back with Himari, the sparks around her began to appear more frequently. "I hope you're ready, cause this will be the last thing you'll see before you die" Himari said as she erupted into a golden energy sphere leveling the building and the whole of I-Island. Lucky for her, everyone was already evacuated; this included both Eri and both Izuku's and Uraraka's parents.

Xeno Izuku jumped in front of Chronoa just as the blast hit her, "Izuku what's going on!?" she asked, shielding her eyes.

"She's transforming but her power is monstrous!" Xeno Izuku said as the yellow light engulfed him.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **With one final powerful yell Himairi engulfed the entire of I-Island and about 10 miles worth of ocean in her energy.

Bakugo shielded Melissa but her energy smashed into him, almost knocking him out of the air. Looking back Bakugo couldn't believe it but it was Melissa who spoke first, "T-The island...it's gone and the ocean it's-it's been vaporized!"

In front of them where the I-Island once floated was nothing, no water, no island, just the ocean floor. Eventually the water rushed back in filling up the hole, and in the center of it all floating in the air was Himari.

"You're kidding! How! How are you this strong!" Xeno Izuku said falling back in fear.

Himari floated there with her serious face, the air around her crackled, her hair was spiker, and her muscle mass grew. "It's all thanks to Izuku. Killing Vent was supposed to be reserved for me! Yet I could do nothing against him, I had to rely on Izuku to finish him off. Once I left the Earth I began to doubt my own power, It felt as if Izuku was looking down on me. I know he wouldn't do that but as a saiyan warrior it hurt my pride to have him fight my battle. I was on a remote planet when it happened, the gravity there was strong 600x normal Earth's gravity. Even as a super saiyan I felt that my body was going to give out. I trained there for 2 whole years but my power didn't increase at all, but then something happened"

Himari closed her eyes and let the energy inside, the force was so great that Xeno Izuku and Chronoa were pushed back. "I laid on that hunk of rock beaten and bleeding thanks to my training that was one of the few times I felt that I was going to die. However that's when it happened, I thought back to my father and mother, how they died to protect me. That's when I promised to never be weak again, at that very moment it seemed as if god had answered my prayers. I ascended!"

"I see so you are the saiyan of myth then, the legendary super saiyan" Xeno Izuku said transforming in a ssj4.

"Hmm that's a cool name I think I'll call myself that, thanks. But now it's time for you to die" Himari said, rushing at Xeno Izuku.

Xeno Izuku blinked and in that split second she disappeared, "Where did she go?!" he said.

He saw nothing but felt it when her foot kicked him in the side, "Gah!" The impact was strong enough to push some of the sea away. Xeno Izuku spit out blood as he crashed into the ocean.

"Izuku!" Chronoa yelled out but was quickly silenced when Himari appeared in front her, the lighting coming off of her sparkled. Himari just stared her down, and with an open palm strike she sent her flying towards the sea as well.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Xeno Izuku emerged from the ocean with blood dripping down his lip and breathing heavily. "You think you can just do this to me!"

Himari smirked which just pissed off Xeno Izuku more, "Cocky brat! I'll show you!" his body glowing as he cupped his hand together. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!"

Bakugo watched as the blast hit Himari engulfing her in a massive fireball, "Himari!" he yelled out.

Xeno Izuku's breathing was heavy, "H-How do you like that! You second rate saiyan!"

"Is that all you got?" a voice said through the smoke. "That better not be all because I would be very disappointed" as the smoke cleared Xeno Izuku was seen falling back in fear.

Himari was still standing, "NO! You...This can't be happening...I was supposed to be the strongest..." Xeno Izuku said in defeat.

"If you're done, then I think it's time to end this" in a split second Himari appeared in front of Xeno Izuku and punched him in the stomach causing him to fall forward, she then followed it up by doing a backflip which kicked him into the air.

Blood poured out of his mouth as he stopped himself in midair, "Any last words?" Himari asked as he pointed an energy blast at Xeno Izuku.

The fight was over Xeno Izuku didn't stand a chance, "...Yeah...I'll see you in hell!"

Surprised that he would say that Himiari let down her guard and Xeno Izuku took full advantage and grabbed Himari from behind, wrapping his legs around hers and locking his arms in place. "What the! Let me go!" Himari tried breaking free from his grasp but found that she couldn't.

Xeno Izuku laughed, "If this is really it, then I'll make sure to take you down with me!"

"I appreciate the hug but I'm engaged now so can you let me go?" Himari asked, flailing around.

That's when Bakugo understood what he was doing, "HIMARI! GET OUT OF THERE HE'S GOING TO BLOW HIMSELF UP!"

Himari's eyes went wide, "Y-You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I? HHAAAAAA!" small blue particles began to appear around them. "What's wrong, not much fun now huh and to make sure you die I'll add something else. KAIO-KEN!" the red aura of Kaio-Ken flared up adding to the explosive yield.

"Melissa, can you swim?" he asked.

Melissa nodded, "Yes, go drop me I'll be fine, go save her"

Bakugo made sure to fly down to a safe height and let her go, "Hold on Himari! I am coming!" In the water Melissa pushed a button on her watch creating a small boat.

Himari kept on trying to break free, the particles around them began to get pulled towards them surrounding them both in a bluish glow. "I'm sorry Chronoa but I won't be able to hold up my end of the deal" Xeno Izuku said, closing his eyes and the blue light began to glow brighter and brighter.

"This much energy will destroy the Earth, the least I can do is make sure you don't hurt anyone else!" With everything she had, Himari managed to fly upwards fighting against Xeno Izuku all the way.

"Himari! Hold on I'm coming!" Bakugo yelled out as a tear fell down his face, he was fast but not fast enough to catch up to her.

"I'm sorry Bakugo but this is the only way, before I met you I thought there was nothing left to love but you proved me wrong" managing to bring her left hand up she looked at the diamond ring on her finger. "You showed me that I could love again"

"SAY GOODBYE!" The golden light engulfed as it expanded outward.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Bakugo yelled as Xeno Izuku erupted in the sky, the energy he expelled was so intense that the very Earth shook from the sheer power. Bakugo, while still miles away, was caught up in the shock wave.

"H-Himari," he said, closing his eyes as he fell to the ocean. But just as he was about to hit the water something stopped him.

Opening his eyes he noticed Uraraka shaking him, "Bakugo! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Ochaco? Is that you?" he said grabbing onto his head.

"Bakugo what happened, here!" she said, looking around he noticed Whis and Beerus.

"What..Who are you?" he asked but then he had a much pressing matter, "Himari! Where is she!?"

"He reminds me of Vegeta," said Beerus.

"Bakugo I don't know where Himari is, tell me what happened" Uraraka said trying to calm her friend.

"H-Himari she transformed and was beating the other Izuku. She was about to end it...when he grabbed her and blew himself up along with her" Bakugo looking to the sky.

"No please not her too!" Uraraka said as she focused trying to lock onto her energy.

"I-I don't feel her energy...it's gone...she's gone" Bakugo said falling to his knees.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but is that who you are looking for?" Everyone turned to Whis who was pointing at something falling from the sky.

Bakugo's eyes went wide, "I-It's her! Himari!" he said, rocking out towards her.

The closer he got the more worried he got, until he finally caught her out of the air. There in her arms was Himari, her arms limp, her body covered in cuts and bleeding. Her back was in shreds, Bakugo checked for a pulse, he checked nothing, he couldn't even see her chest rising. "She's not breathing..."

He flew back down to where Uraraka, there Whis created a small platform to where he could put her down, "Thanks"

"Is she…." Uraraka couldn't finish the sentence.

"She's gone..." he said as tears fell from his face.

"If I may, there might be a way for you to help her" Whis said looking at Bakugo.

Bakugo whipped away his tears, "Please tell me I'll do anything!"

"You have to transfer your life ki to her, however this will lower your life expectancy" Whis said. "Are you still willing to do it?"

"If it means saving her then us, I'll gladly do it!" Bakugo had determination in his eyes.

Whis smiled, "Very well, place a hand on her" Bakugo did as he was told. "Now focus, allow your Ki to flow into her, feel her heart call out for it"

Closing his eyes Bakugo began to focus suddenly his body began to emit a strange green glow that slowly made its way to his hands and then onto Himari. "Come on let this work" that's when Bakugo felt a sharp pain coming from his heart, he then started to cough out blood.

"Bakugo!" Uraraka yelled out in concern.

"I-I'm fine, so this is what it feels like to give up your life for someone" he said smiling.

After a minute of this Himari suddenly let out a loud gasp, she was alive. "Himari!"

"B-Bakugo?" she said, her eyes struggling to stay open.

Bakugo grabbed her injured hand, "I'm here"

"Good, that's good" she said falling unconscious succumbing to her injuries.

This scared Bakugo, "It's fine for now, she's out of any mortal danger but she still needs to heal" said Whis.

"This saiyan woman has a lot of potential" Beerus said looking at Himari. "Now, we got you here safely just as I promised. Now it's time for us to leave"

Uraraka looked at Beerus surprised, "W-Wait are you not going to help us get Deku back?"

"No, there's nothing we can do now that he's in the void" Beerus said, yawning.

"B-But there has to be a way" Uraraka said with a sad look on her face.

Beerus put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry for you lose but it's time to face reality, he isn't coming back"

Uraraka refused to believe that, she wouldn't believe that. "I won't give up, I know Deku will get out of that place I know it"

"You are free to believe what you like just don't get your hopes up" Beerus said, he then turned to Whis. "Find us an Island where we can drop them off, then we'll leave"

"Very well Lord Beerus" Whis was about to tap his staff when he sensed something. "Oh what's this, someone is breaking through space and time"

Uraraka was in tears when she felt an all too familiar Ki, "T-There's no way" looking to the sky she noticed something opening up in the sky. "W-What is that"

A large area of the sky turned black in color, "What the heck is that!" Bakugo yelled out, suddenly it began to crack, exposing a blue light coming from within it.

Beerus's eyes went wide and his mouth almost hit the floor, "W-Whis that's a portal to the void is it not"

Whis nodded, "Yes, at it appears something or rather someone is breaking out of it"

"It can't be, just how strong is he!," Beerus said as the blue shine began to glow brighter.

"He truly is the son of _that_ man" Whis said smiling.

What followed was an explosion of blue energy that shook the sky and two objects were seen flying out of it. Uraraka's eyes went wide, she immediately knew who they were, "D-Deku, I knew that place couldn't hold you back" she said smiling.

"What the hell! Since when does Deku have blue hair!?" Bakugo asked as he saw his friend floating in the air.

Izuku's breathing was heavy, "Man that took a lot more out of me than I thought" he said looking around. "W-Wait, am I back on Earth? That means…the other me is here"

"Deku!" Izuku looked down to find Uraraka with Bakugo, Whis, Beerus, and a badly injured Himari.

"Ochaco!" he yelled out with a smile on his face.

"Finish him off!" she yelled out.

"What? Oh right!" Izuku turned his attention to Mira who also made it through the portal as well but he looked like he was about to drop dead.

"E-Enough kill me, you won" Mira said in defeat, his suit was torn, his body bleeding from the cuts and bruises and worst of all he was missing an arm.

Izuku smirked, "Glad we came to the same conclusion" Izuku raised his hand and began to charge a ki blast. "Goodbye" he then fired.

Mira closed his eyes as the blast got closer but as it was about to hit a hand pierced his back, "W-What" followed by another hand. Izuku watched as Mira was getting split in two. He then watched the two halves fell to the ocean, looking up at who did it he was surprised to see Xeno Izuku.

Bakugo couldn't believe it, "That bastard is still alive!"

"Take that you son of a b*tch, that was for my wife" Xeno Izuku had injuries all over his body. "You," he said looking at Izuku.

"We meet again another me" Izuku said, narrowing his eyes. "So do you still want to fight? Cause I'm ready if you still feel like fighting"

Blood dripped from Xeno Izuku's arm, he was in no shape to fight, Xeno Izuku scoffed, "As much as I want to, I think I'll have to postpone our little fight"

"A wise choice, but if you ever come back I will kill you! Remember that" Izuku said, staring down Xeno Izuku.

"I'll take that under consideration, let's go Chronoa we are leaving" Xeno Izuku said as Chronoa appeared out of thin air behind Izuku.

"Very well, now that Mira is gone our objective is complete for the most part but be warned Izuku, you will be the reason this world falls" Chronoa made her way towards Xeno Izuku, snapping her fingers she created a portal and the two walked through it. Xeno Izuku went through it but Chronoa stopped, "I hope the future I saw doesn't come to pass Izuku"

"I swear that it won't" he said, Chronoa smiled as she went through the portal.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief, "Deku!" a voice called out to him, but before he could turn around something hit him on the side. Looking down he saw Uraraka hugging him.

He smiled, "Hey Ochaco, sorry I made you worry again"

Uraraka whipped away a tear, "Yeah you sure did, you made us both worried. The important thing is that we are safe. By the way I'm liking the blue"

"You like it? Hmm I don't know I think it's too blue if you ask me" Izuku said chuckling.

"Well it seems you've ascended once again Izuku" said Beerus appearing in front of them.

"I know right I can feel so much power building inside of me it's amazing!" said Izuku.

Beerus smiled, "Yes while it is quite impressive, I've made my decision"

"Lord Beerus?"

"I've decided Izuku Midoriya, you will be the next god of destruction" said Beerus.

Izuku's eyes went wide, "I'm sorry Lord Beerus but I will have to decline. I like my life as it is now"

"I wasn't asking," Beerus said, his voice turning serious.

Izuku narrowed his eyes, "No, I refuse"

Beerus sighed, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this" he said raising his hand at Izuku. "You are going to be the next god of destruction whether you like it or not" a purple and black energy sphere appeared in the palm of Beeru's hand.

_**AN: **__Alright everyone I am going to be 100% I am thinking of ending this story soon, not because I'm getting bored. It's that I feel like the quality of writing has gone way down and I don't want to put out trash. Take this chapter for example I feel this was TERRIBLE but after 2 weeks of brainstorming I still think it's bad. Any I'll give it myself 2 chapters to bounce back and then I'll see what I'll do, thank you all for all the support. _


	43. Chapter 43: Destroyer

_**AN: **__Alright another chapter done! We are in the endgame now people, there will probably only be 1 or 2 more chapters to this story. I feel that this story is at its end, not because I'm bored of it but I'm running out of ideas and I don't want to end this story on a bad note. Well for now let's just jump into it! _

_Destroyer _

Izuku stared down the ball of destruction, "You don't want to do this Lord Beerus"

"Was that a threat?" Beerus asks as the ball of destruction glows purple.

Izuku clenched his fists ready for a fight, "There has to be another way we can solve this without fighting" Uraraka said stepping in between the two.

"Stay out of this woman, this doesn't concern you. Unless you want to get whipped out of existence" he said pointing the ball of energy at Uraraka.

Izuku's eyes went wide, "You won't touch her!" he yelled, rushing at the god of destruction, his blue aura flaring out as he punched Beerus across the face.

The ball of energy disappeared as Beerus was pushed back, Beerus recovered and slowly began to look up at Izuku with blood on his lip. "So that is your answer" Beerus whipped the blood from his lip. "Then we'll decide this with a fight then, a battle to the death" suddenly a ominous looking purple aura began to surround Beerus.

Izuku's blue aura crashed into Beeru's purple aura, the power they were given off was enough to push Uraraka, Bakugo and Himari away. Bakugo managed to hold onto Himari as she was still out thanks to the explosion. Both fighters flew at each other, both readied their punches, as the two fists met in the middle an explosion rattled the Earth itself.

Uraraka and Bakugo both felt this ripple and began to fall towards the ocean, "They are going to destroy the planet if they keep going!" Uraraka asked regaining her balance.

Both fighters smiled before exchanging blows, each strike causing mini explosions as their fists hit each other. Izuku ducked under one of Beeru's punches, leaning back and kicking Beerus away. Beerus held onto his stomach in pain, "It's been thousands of years since I've had some to fight at full power!"

Seeing Izuku rushing him, Beerus raised his hand, "_**Hakai!**_" He launched the ball of energy at Izuku.

Izuku's eyes went wide as the ball of energy surrounded him, causing him to yell out in pain. "GAAHHHHH!"

Beerus then appeared in front of the trapped Izuku, "Well it seems you still can't stand up to a god Izuku. So have you changed your mind about being the next god of destruction? Hurry up and answer me the destruction energy is going to consume you soon"

Izuku gritted his teeth, "I refuse! I will not be a puppet of the gods!" he yelled as he clenched his hands.

"Then you can die a free man, Beerus turned away to allow the energy of destruction to do its job. However as he was flying away he heard a yell,

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" turning around he noticed Izuku was powering up.

"Give it up, you won't be able to escape. Accept your fate and disappear" Beeus said surprised that he would even try to escape.

From within the purple ball of energy Izuku smiled, "You think me powerless Lord Beerus" as Izuku began to power up blue streaks of blue light began to pierce the ball of energy.

Beeru's eyes went wide, "I-Impossible"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" in one powerful yell Izuku emerged from the ball of destruction. The top part of his uniform was completely gone, his body glowed blue as he tried to catch his breath.

"H-He canceled out my destruction energy!? Only someone at the same or greater power level can do that!" Beerus said, retreating in fear.

"Now where were we? Oh that's right" Izuku disappeared from Beerus's sight and reappeared in front of him. "If I remember correctly you said a battle to the death no?"

Not waiting for his response Izuku kneed Beerus in the stomach causing him to spit out blood, "Don't get cocky kid!" Beerus yelled out punching Izuku in the stomach. "This is far from over!"

In all the fighting one person stood around doing nothing, Whis watched as the two fighters pummeling themselves to death. "Hmm if this continues on they one or both of them are going to die, what shall I do?"

Suddenly Whis's staff began to bip and glow, "Oh who might this be? Hello"

Suddenly a projection of the Grand Priest was shown, "Whis how is going with the saiyan?"

"Ah Grand Priest, the situation is handled it seemed our presence was not needed. However something else has come up…" Whis said looking at the sky.

"What is it Whis?" the projection of the grand priest asked with concern.

"Well...it seems lord Beerus is trying to force young Izuku to become the next god of destruction" Whis said embarrassed. "And well they are kind of having a deathmatch right now"

The grand priest sighed, "What is it with your universe always looking to fight. Stop them, Zeno wants to meet the saiyan"

Whis was surprised at this, "He does...very well we shall be there in a few minutes. Let's see if these two will listen…." before he could say anything else the sky began to glow blue and purple. "Uh-Oh"

Looking up Izuku cupped his hands together preparing to fire a Kamehameha at Beerus, "Let's end this!" he said as a ball of blue energy began to form in his hands.

Beerus followed suit and created two small balls of destruction then merging them together into one giant ball of energy, "This would have been a lot easier if you just accepted! Now die along with this world!"

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAKAI!"

The two energy blasts began to rocket across the sky, Uraraka and Bakugo braced for the impact. Both Izuku and Beerus smiled as the two energy blasts grew ever closer to each other. "That's enough!"

Appearing in between the two blasts Whis raised his hands, as soon as the blasts hit his hands they disappeared. "If this goes any future I fear that this planet will not be able to take it so please power down both of you. I have a message from the grand priest"

Izuku was surprised but complied, "Fine" he said, powering down his hair reverting to its natural color.

After a moment the aura surrounding Beerus disappeared, "What's this about Whis"

"It appears that Zeno would like to meet our saiyan friend," Whis explained.

Beerus's jaw hit the floor, "Z-Z-Zeno wants to meet him!? Why!?"

"The grand priest did not say but we shall head there at once" Twirling his staff Whis pointed it at Izuku and instantly his injuries were healed and his uniform was repaired. "There now you look more presentable"

Just then Uraraka, Bakugo with Himari in his arms flew next to them, "Deku!" she yelled out hugging him. "Is it over?"

"I don't know...is it?" he asked, giving Beerus a death stare.

Beerus turned away, "For now yes but this is not over"

"Well then shall we get going?" asked Whis.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Uraraka.

"It appears someone named Zeno wants to speak to me," Izuku said, holding Uraraka by the waist.

"If you're going then so am I!" Uraraka said firmly.

Izuku smiled, "Well you heard her, she goes too or I don't go at all"

Whis looked surprised but relented, "Very well" he then waved his staff towards Uraraka and changed her ripped clothes for her hero costume minus the helmet. "Izuku if you would be so kind and take us to the supreme Kai, he could take us to where Zeno is instantly"

Izuku nodded, "Alright then everyone grab on" Whis and Beerus held onto his shoulder as he placed two fingers on his forehead and focused. "Got it! Bakugo take Himari to a hospital they can save her, oh and don't forget about Melissa she's still down there somewhere, later"

"H-Hey wait up!" but it was too late Izuku and everyone else was already gone. "Of course...well no time to waste I need to get Hamari to a hospital"

_Sacred World of the Kai's_

"It seems that all is well once again on Earth" Supreme Kai said standing at the edge of a cliff looking up to the sky.

Suddenly everyone appeared behind him, "Hey Supreme Kai it's been a while!"

The Supreme Kai jumped from the sudden noise, "My god Izuku you can't do that, you're going to end up killing someone"

"Sorry about that," Izuku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine so what can I do for you all today?" he asked.

"We would like you to take us to Zeno's palace, apparently he would like to meet Izuku" Beerus spoke up.

"Z-Zeno!" Sweat began to pour down Supreme Kai's face. "I-Izuku, Ochaco, listen to me well do NOT do anything that might offend Lord Zeno"

"Why is he so strong that he even scares Lord Beerus?" asked Uraraka.

Whis nodded, "Yes, if he so chose it Lord Zeno can whip this whole universe out of existence with a wave of his hand"

Izuku's eyes went wide, "Woah alright this turned more serious, alright I won't do anything that might offend him"

"Good shall we go, it's not wise to keep Lord Zeno waiting" Whis said.

Supreme Kai nodded, "Yes" he walked to Beerus and Izuku. "Now please grab onto them we shall get there instantly" Whis grabbed Beerus by the shoulder, while Uraraka grabbed Izuku's hand. "Kai-Kai" they were suddenly teleported away in a flash of white light.

They reappeared in front of a building in the shape of the kanji symbol "all", Izuku and Uraraka were in awe of this place, "Woah this place is amazing!" he said looking around.

"You can say that again, this has to be the most beautiful place I've ever seen" Uraraka said looking around as well.

Suddenly a voice was heard, "I'm glad the two of you think so" the door to the palace began to open up slowly revealing a small man, he looked like a mini version of Whis. "Welcome guests to Zeno's Palace" he said, addressing Izuku and Uraraka.

They bowed respectfully, "Thank you for having us"

The Grand Priest smiled, "Well it seems like this saiyan has more manners than the other one"

Whis laughed, "He does, well let me introduce them. This is Izuku Midoriya and his wife Ochaco Midoriya"

"Ah yes the half saiyan, I've heard a lot about you" the grand priest said looking at Izuku, he then turned his attention to Uraraka. "Oh what's this it seems you are pregnant my dear congratulations" he said smiling. "Could it be...never mind congratulations"

Uraraka blushed, "Thank you sir"

"Well shall we go Lord Zeno is waiting" the grand priest turned around and began to fly towards the open door. Everyone quickly followed suit, as the doors closed behind them Izuku was shocked to see the long pathway lit up from the ground and large pillars lining the pathway.

"His aura it's so calm but I can tell he's strong," Izuku said, staring at the Grand Priest.

"Just like Goku, please Izuku I know you have saiyan blood and itch for a challenge but don't go and ask him to fight. He will kill you faster than you can blink" Whis said, warning Izuku.

He nodded, "I know I know plus Ochaco is here so if I do something stupid she's going punch me" Izuku whispered the last past hoping that she'd didn't hear it.

"I heard that you know," she said pouting.

As they were walking they were pulled by a strange light, they then appeared in a giant room. The roof if you can call it that had planets and other celestial bodies, the room also had pillars that faded as they reached towards the sky.

From the ceiling down came two tall, slim looking individuals that wore purple jackets with golden lining. Then came down a golden throne and sitting on the throne a small child? He had an oval shaped head, his skin was mostly blue but had the sections where his ears are purple in color. He wore a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes and his face was plane looking.

Instantly Beerus and Supreme Kai fell to their knees and bowed their heads. Izuku and Uraraka saw this and fell to one knee paying their respects. "Lord Zeno, this is the saiyan and his wife"

"Hmmm, he looks a lot different from Goku," Zeno said looking at the Grand Priest.

"Of course he does my lord, this one is a half breed, however he possesses the same powers as Goku" The Grand Priest explained.

"Really!" Zeno said with delight. "Show me! Show me!"

"Yes of course" the Grand Priest then turned to Izuku. "Izuku if you would be so kind can you please show Lord Zeno your saiyan powers"

Izuku looked up and nodded, "Yes of course" he then stood up. Before we begin is it alright if my wife steps back I don't want her to get hurt in any shape"

"It's fine Izuku, no harm shall come to her as long as I am around" Whis said reassuring him.

Izuku smiled, "Thank you Whis" he then turned back to Lord Zeno. "Well first we start off as a super saiyan" his hair and aura around him turned golden. "Then we kick it to super saiyan 2" then lightning sparks appeared around his body. "Now super saiyan 3! HAAA" in a burst of golden energy Izuku's hair grew in length.

"Wooooow I remember that Goku did the same thing!" Zeno said happy at what he was seeing. "Keep going!"

"Yes sir" reverting back to his base form Izuku closed his eyes and focused. The air around him began to shift, opening his eyes Zeno noticed they were red in color. Then the crimson red of super saiyan god covered Izuku changing his hair. "This is a super saiyan god, and now for my final transformation"

Clenching his hands, Izuku's aura began to flare out, "HAAAAAAAAA!" a blue light covered Izuku's body and after a few seconds it began to crack. Slowly but surely the light shell exposed Izuku's eyes and hair blue in color, "This what I call Super Saiyan Blue"

"Woah! It's been so long since I've seen these transformations!" Zeno said clapping.

The Grand Priest smiled, "Well well it seems this saiyan may be stronger than Goku in this form, I would dare say even stronger than a destroyer god. Good work Izuku you pleased Lord Zeno with your power. "

Izuku bowed, "It was my honor showing him" he said, powering down.

"Seeing these transformations made me think back to the Tournament of Power! Maybe it's time to have another one but with different rules!" Zeno said thinking about it.

"Oh it has been a while since we've had one, we would have to discuss this on a later date" said the Grand Priest.

Suddenly someone teleported in interrupting the Grand Priest, "Lord Zeno!" turning around Izuku saw a tall humanoid alien who had tan skin and huge white mustache, he wore attire similar to that of Beerus. He was also accompanied by a female version of Whis, Marcarita had twin tails.

"Toppo? This is rather rude don't you think" The grand priest said giving Toppo a glare.

He immediately fell to his knees, "Please forgive my rudeness but the matter is urgent. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important"

The Grand Priest kept giving Toppo a stare, but then turned his attention to Izuku. "It seems we have to cut our time short Izuku and for that I am sorry" he said slightly bowing.

Izuku smiled, "Please don't worry about it, meeting Lord Zeno was more than enough"

"Oh wait Izuku before you go!" Zeno himself floated towards Izuku and stopped in front of him. "Goku gave me a nickname last time he was here, so I want you to call me Zenny!"

"A nickname? Hmm are you sure it's appropriate?" he said turning to her for help.

Zeno nodded, "Yup! I want you to call me Zenny"

"Well alright then Zenny, I'll see you real soon alright. Hey maybe by then the baby will be born and you can play with them" Izuku said with a smile.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Zeno said flying around excited. "Well bye bye for now" he said waving goodbye.

Just as Izuku turned to leave Toppo stood up and walked towards Izuku, "Hold it, I can allow you to leave after speaking to Lord Zeno in that casual manor" his giant hand blocked Izuku's path. "You humans are all the same"

Izuku raised an eyebrow at this statement and pushed Toppo's hand away, "I don't know what you think you know about humans but you are sorely mistaken. Also I'm half saiyan and half human, let's go Ochaco. Thanks again for inviting us Zenny"

"Such insolence" Toppo's giant hand began to glow purple, glowing with destruction energy. With Izuku's back turned Toppo fired an energy blast at him.

Sensing something Izuku turned around just in time to see the blast heading his way, "Ochaco lookout!" pushing her out of the way Izuku grabbed the blast. His hand began to glow blue as the energy of a super saiyan blue coursed through his body.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life" Izuku said, crushing the blast.

Toppo stood shocked, "A mere mortal destroyed my blast?" Izuku suddenly appeared in front of him, his hair had turned blue. "What!?"

Flipping in the air Izuku brought down his leg, hitting Toppo on his shoulder with enough force to bring him to his knees. Zeno's guards quickly moved in front of them to protect him and the Grand Priest did as well putting up a force field.

Izuku retreated letting out his blue aura, ready for whatever came next. "Y-You dare strike a god of destruction, that will be your last mistake" this time Toppo's entire body began to glow purple.

Before either of them could move The Grand Priest spoke up, "That's enough you two!"

Both fighters powered down, "You are not fight in front of Lord Zeno, do I make myself clear"

Izuku felt a shiver run down his spine, "Yes sir" they both responded.

"Good, now you may leave Izuku, we shall contact you at a later date" The Grand Priest said, waving them off.

Izuku bowed and began to leave but not before giving Toppo a death glare. With Uraraka by this side they teleported outside of Lord Zeno's palace. "Well that was eventful" Uraraka said.

"It sure was...I wonder what was his problem" Izuku said thinking if he did anything that might have offended him.

"That's just how Toppo is, he tolerates nothing when it comes to the gods. Especially Lord Zeno, he once destroyed someone for bowing too slowly" Whis said as they stood outside Zeno's palace.

"Woah, that guy reminds me of Iida," Uraraka said holding back a laugh.

"A stickler for the rules" Izuku snickered. "Oh well shall we head back?"

"Yes let's" Supreme Kai placed a hand on Whis and Izuku, "Kai-Kai" in a white light they disappeared.

They reappeared on the world of the Kai's, "Alright now that we have that out of the way, Izuku about what we're talking about" Beerus turned his attention to Izuku. "I said you are going to be the next god of destruction"

"Sorry but the answer is still no" Izuku then felt Uraraka's hand intertwined with his. Turning to her, he smiled, "I already have everything I need right here. A beautiful wife and a child on the way, what more can a guy ask for"

"But you would get to fight strong opponents all the time, I know your saiyan side is itching to get a piece of that" Beerus said.

"Well...I guess that's true, there is something inside me that just wants to fight but my human side just wants to keep the life I have now" Izuku said, turning to Uraraka. "If that means making an enemy of the gods, then so be it. But I'll warn you only once, come after my family or friends and not even Zeno would be able to stop me"

Whis was surprised as his words and Beerus could only stare at the young saiyan his wife by his side. "You will soon find out that the power you posses now will not be enough and when that time comes you will come to me begging for my power. Let's go Whis there is nothing left for us here" Beerus turned and went to Whis's side.

"We shall meet again Izuku Midoriya, you can count on that. Oh and congratulations on being a father soon" Beerus said they rocketed into the air as Whis waved goodbye.

Izuku and Uraraka watched them leave, "Do you think it was wise to turn Lord Beerus down like that?" asked the Supreme Kai.

Izuku nodded, "Yes, I won't regret this decision. If danger does come my way I'll face it just like everything else in my life"

"Head first with no real plan" Uraraka finished his sentence.

"Hey…" Izuku pouted.

Uraraka laughed, "But this time you'll have me with you and our little plus one"

He smiled, "You're right. Well shall we head to the hospital? We have to see if Himari is alright" Izuku said, holding out his hand.

Uraraka looked at it and smiled, "Yeah let's go" taking his hand. Izuku put two fingers on his forehead.

"We'll see each other later Supreme Kai later!" and with a _Thwip _he was gone.

_Hospital_

After saving Melissa, Bakugo headed to the hospital to get Himari the help she needed, even Recovery Girl showed up to heal her. He was now waiting outside the waiting room when Izuku and Uraraka teleported in, causing him to jump. "Jesus don't do that" he said holding his chest.

"Sorry bad habit, so how is she?" Izuku asked.

"From what I heard, the explosion ruptured most of her internal organs. She would be dead right now if it weren't for the fact she was a saiyan. You bastards are as durable as they come" Bakugo said looking at Izuku.

"Yeah they are hard headed aren't they?" Uraraka said playfully hitting Izuku on the side.

"So what happened after you guys left, you gave no warning" Bakugo asked sitting down.

The couple looked at each other, "You aren't going to believe us even if we told you"

Bakugo laughed, "With all I've seen you do, I'll believe just about anything now"

Izuku and Uraraka then told Bakugo all about the Grand Priest, Lord Zeno, and even the other god of destruction. "Woah alright this is just crazy..but whatever. It's a good thing you turned down his offer, but if you ask me he's not one to give up easy. You'll need to watch yourself from now on"

Izuku nodded in agreement, "Yeah I know, but right now the most important thing is my family"

Bakugo smiled, "Don't get all sappy with me Deku"

Just then Recovery Girl showed up taking over her medical mask, "Oh you're all here good"

"Recovery Girl! How's Himari!?" Bakugo said, running up to the short woman.

She smiled, "She's fine sweety, she's out of any real danger and is actually awake somehow. Would you like to see her?"

Bakugo nodded, "Yes...please" she nodded letting him pass but not the other two, only one visitor at a time.

Izuku and Uraraka sat on the chairs in silence, but suddenly Izuku remembered something, "Ochaco the baby! Is the baby okay!"

She blinked, "The baby is fine and it's all thanks to Whis. He healed me so don't worry, plus if the baby is anything like you it only made them stronger"

"Y-Yeah you're probably right but let's get you checked out just to be safe" he said giving her puppy eyes.

She relented, "Alright let's go" they went to the maternity wing of the hospital to have Uraraka checked out. Just as Uraraka said there was nothing wrong with the baby, great news for them.

After thanking the doctor they went back to check on Himari, but found All Might and Aizawa standing outside the room. "Oh thank god you two are safe" All Might said going to hug them.

"We saw your fight with the help of one of Hatsume's satellites, we also felt you're fighting with that weird cat thing. Your fight almost destroyed the world you know...again" Aizawa said.

"Yeah sorry about that. On the bright side I unlocked another power up" said Izuku.

"Another one!? How many can one person have!? When will you be satisfied?" asked All Might in surprise.

"That's the thing All Might the more I fight the stronger I become, honestly I don't know if I have a limit" Izuku explained.

"Saiyan's really are something else," said Aizawa. "Oh we have your parents and Eri at UA safe and sound, so you don't have to worry about them"

"Thank you Aizawa" Izuku said, bowing slightly.

"For what? We still owe you for saving all of us once again" All Might said. "Now let's go check on Himari"

They all went to Himari's room against Recovery Girls wishes but eventually she relented and just let themselves enjoy each other's company.

_With Beerus_

Whis and Beerus flew through the void of space, "That half saiyan is something else isn't he?" Whis said breaking the silence.

"He really is, who would be crazy enough to turn down that much power?" Beerus said, yawning.

"That's not what I meant my lord. I was referring to when you were fighting him...you were giving it your all in that but I sense he wasn't. If Izuku was fully healed and really wanted to he could have killed you" Whis voice turned serious.

Beerus thought about it, "Well I suppose you are right...it appears now there are two people in the know universes that even a god of destruction can't destroy"

Beerus smiled but it quickly disappeared when he thought to a time when Goku and Vegeta were still alive. _'They got on my nerves but those two never failed to entertain me...maybe I should go visit them' _

Beerus sighed, "I still have to find a successor, but I'm confident that he will come around and accept my proposal. He won't have choice"

_**AN: **__Like I said before there are about 1 or 2 chapters left to this! Thank you all so much for sticking around for this long love you all! _


	44. Chapter 44: Life

_**AN: **__I'll keep this quick stay to the end for an announcement! Without further adieu let's just jump into it! _

_Life_

**9 months later**.

The girls decided to throw Uraraka a baby shower. They decided to have it at Izuku's and Uraraka's house since it was the biggest. The women were outside in the backyard, while the men were inside in the workout room. Bakugo wanted to see how strong Izuku was now.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bakugo?" Kirishima asked, looking at his friend stretching.

"Of course! I'm not scared of him!" Bakugo said.

Kirishima said, "T-That's not why I'm worried. What if you get hurt"

Bakugo stood up straight and looked at Izuku, "Then I get hurt so what. Come on Deku! I'm ready!" he yelled out.

Izuku was talking to Iida when he heard Bakugo yell, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, walking towards Bakugo.

He nodded, "Yes! Now come on, I'm ready"

Izuku sighed, "If I don't kill you Himari will. Alright let's get this over with" he let out his aura but didn't transform.

Bakugo smiled, "Alright!" He then followed suit with his aura pushing against Izuku's.

Iida put his hand in the air, "Are both fighters ready?"

The nodded, "Ready! Go!"

Bakugo rushed Izuku but to his surprise he was stopped when Izuku appeared in front of him, "Checkmate" faster than Bakugo could react Izuku punched him hard in the stomach sending him flying towards a wall breaking it on impact.

The guys blinked and missed everything, the only they heard was Bakugo hitting the wall and then him breaking it causing a whole. "Jesus, couldn't you like hold back Izuku?" Kamanari said as the dust cloud settled.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe...Let's see if he's alright" the guys walked towards the broken wall.

Since they were on the second floor they looked down to see Bakugo flat on his back, sprawled out in the middle of the girls. "Uh-Oh"

Looking at him was a very angry Himari, "Izuku!" she yelled out.

"Got to go guys!" Izuku quickly shot into the sky trying to run away from Himari.

"Get back over here you coward!" Himari yelled out chasing after him.

The guys made their way down stairs and onto the backyard, "So there they go again, ribbit" Tsu said looking into the sky. They couldn't see them but they heard the booms in the sky.

"Should she really be moving like that?" asked Momo.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged, "She'll be fine, yeah she's pregnant but she's also a lot tougher than most" Uraraka said rubbing her belly.

"I guess you're right but still...moving around in that…and at that speed" Sero said, grabbing a drink.

That's when Bakugo woke up from his little nap, "Oww looks like I'm still no match for him. Also don't worry about it guys the baby will be fine, she is a saiyan after all"

"Hey look who's awake" Todoroki said, helping Bakugo to his feet. "We told you fighting him was a bad idea"

"Yeah yeah, I know but still I wanted to see how strong he's gotten. Still he's gotten just a bit weaker in these last couple of months" he commented.

"Well he has been taking care of me most of the time but I promised him once the baby is born he could go back to training. Until then no training just desk work, I know I'm not being fair but he agreed too" Uraraka said.

"So when do we find out if it is a boy or a girl!?" Toru asked excitedly.

Uraraka smield, "Soon Toru, All Might and Inko are going to arrive soon"

Sensing something Uraraka looked into the sky, suddenly the two saiyans came crashing down into the pool causing a massive pillar of water. Eri was nearby and went to check on the two, "Mom! Dad and aunt Himari fought again" she yelled out.

"Who won dear?" Uraraka asked.

Eri looked back into the pool to find Izuku as a super saiyan blue had put Himari who was in her ssj2 form in a arm lock, "Dad won again"

"Thought so, thanks dear. Tell them to get out and dry off" Uraraka said, Eri nodded. "Well I think that's 150 wins for Deku and 0 for Himari. Deku hasn't trained in a few weeks but he's still strong"

The two saiyans jumped out of the pool and landed on the grass both powering down as they did, "Man still can't beat you" Himari said, holding her arm.

Izuku smiled, "You'll get there eventually, now come on let's get out of these clothes"

The two quickly went inside and changed Izuku, they finally came out and walked towards Uraraka. "So it seems you're not out of practice" she said looking at Izuku.

"Me? I'm never out of practice" Izuku said, transforming into a super saiyan and punching the air.

Uraraka chuckled, "Yeah yeah now power down our parents should be here any moment now"

Suddenly a voice was heard, "Oh Izuku, how many times do I have to tell you to take it easy" everyone turned to see Inko and All Might walking towards them. Izuku smiled as he powered down to his base form.

"Hey everyone, sorry we are late we had to pick this up. But it wasn't ready so we had to wait a bit for this" All Might said, holding a white frosted cake with a giant question mark in the middle.

"This boy never rests, does he?" Mr. Uraraka laughed. "Just wait until the kid is born you will be begging for a goodnight sleep. I remember when Ochaco was born we didn't get a wink of sleep!"

Mrs. Uraraka stabbed into her husband's side, "That's enough dear don't scare them"

"Thanks mom, oh and don't worry I know things are going to be tough but I think we are ready for anything" Uraraka said holding Izuku's hand.

Inko went over to hug Uraraka, "Are you excited to find out if you are having a boy or a girl?"

They pulled away from the hug, "Of course! Come on I can't wait anymore!"

Everyone gathered around a table and All Might set down the cake, "Alright before you cut, what is everyone's final call, boy or girl?"

"Boy!" "No Girl!" "Girl" "Girl!" "Boy!" "Boy!" "Girl!""Girl!" "Boy" "Boy" "Girl! I have $20 on it!"

"Well Izuku, what are you hoping for, boy or girl?" asked All Might.

Izuku thought about it, "Honestly I will love them no matter what but if I had to say I would want a boy"

All Might nodded, before turning to Uraraka, "What about you Ochaco?"

"Hmm I have to agree with Deku with this one. I would like a boy but I'd still love to have a girl" she said looking at her belly.

All Might smiled, "Well shall we find out? Alright you two on the count of three cut the cake! One! Two! Three!"

As soon as they heard Izuku and Uraraka both grab a knife and began to cut, they slowly began to lift the slice revealing the color blue! "It's a boy!" Mina yelled out in excitement!

Izuku's eyes went wide as he saw the color, Uraraka yelled out in excitement. "Well it looks like there is going to be a little mini Izuku running around soon" Inko said, wiping away a tear.

Izuku hugged Uraraka, spinning her around in a circle, "I'm so happy Deku!" she said hugging him back.

"Me too! He's not even born yet and there's already nothing I wouldn't do for him" he said, putting Uraraka back on solid ground.

Suddenly all their friends began to crowd them and congratulate them, they smiled enjoying this moment. After a few tears and congratulations everyone back to celebrate, playing some games and then came the gifts. Since the group didn't know what the gender was going to be they each bought something for each. It was about the tail end of the party when Izuku and Uraraka pulled Todoroki and Momo aside to talk.

"So we have something we like to discuss with the two of you," Izuku said with Uraraka by his side.

Todoroki and Momo looked at each other, "Is everything alright?" Momo asked with concern.

Uraraka smiled, "Oh everything is fine, don't worry"

"We have a request," Izuku said.

Both of them looked confused, "We would like the two of you to be the godparents of our child" Izuku said putting his arm around Uraraka's shoulder.

Todoroki's eyes went wide, "Y-You want us?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, we'd think you two would be the perfect godparents. If anything were to happen to us, we'd feel you two would be able to take over for us"

"I would be honored," Todoroki said. "What do you think Momo?"

A look of worry fell across Momo's face, "I-I'm not so sure"

Izuku and Uraraka looked at each other, "Why not? What's wrong Momo?" asked Uraraka.

"I still haven't forgiven myself for what I did to you two" she said looking at the ground in shame.

"Momo…" Uraraka gave her a look of sadness. "We already forgave you years ago and so did Eri"

"I'm sorry I still can't," Momo said.

That's when Izuku spoke up, "Alright then how about this, earn your forgiveness by becoming our child's godmother. That way you can forgive yourself"

Momo lifted her head, "D-Do you think I can forgive myself by doing that?"

Uraraka smiled, "That will be up to you but I do know this you will be an amazing godmother"

A tear began to form, "Alright I'll do it!" she said smiling.

"Awesome! Now let's get back to the party before the others notice we left" Izuku said leading the way.

They went back and the party went on as usual, it was about time for everyone to leave but everyone had one final surprise for the parents to be. They told them to cover their eyes and lead them towards the house, "Alright we are going to take the blindfolds off now, 1...2...3!"

Removing the blindfolds Izuku and Uraraka the mountain of postcards and letters that their fans had sent congratulating them. The letters came from the USA, China, United Kingdom, France, Egypt, Mexico, Brazil...someone from every country had written at least one letter, "What the!" Uraraka said, looking at her living room filled with letters.

"H-How many are there!?" asked Izuku admiring the pile.

"Our estimates have it at least 25 million letters, so what you are seeing is less than half. The rest is back at UA, it was the only place big enough to store them" Iida said fixing his glasses.

"25 Million!" they both yelled out in complete shock.

"That's right, you won't believe Aizawa's face when he saw how many letters you received" All Might said snickering.

Izuku grabbed one of the letters, "Look Ochaco, this one is from someone in the USA" he opened the card and began to read it outloud.

"_**Dear Mr and Mrs Midoriya, thank you for inspiring me and my brothers in becoming heroes. I am currently aiming for the prestigious Avengers Academy, wish me luck! PS Congratulations on the baby!**_"

"Well you look at that you two are inspiring people across the ocean" All Might said proud that his students were achieving greatness.

"Yeah it's amazing isn't it Ochaco?" he said, turning to her but to his surprise she was looking facing away from him. "Ochaco? Everything all right?"

She turned around with a look of worry on her face, "Umm Izuku…" Izuku did a double take, the only times she calls him by his first name is when it's something serious. "...I think it's time…"

"Time? Time for what?" he asked, tilting his head.

Turning around everyone in the room eyes went wide, "M-My water broke"

Izuku began to panic, "W-What do I do! We got to get you to the hospital! I can carry you but would that be safe?! What do I do! What do I do!?"

That's when Uraraka began to have contractions, "Izuku! Pull yourself together, get her to the hospital your parents won't be far behind!" Bakugo said, grabbing Izuku and shaking him.

That's when Izuku snapped out of his little panic, "R-Right!" he quickly went to Uraraka's side and gently picked her up, he then turned to his mom and Uraraka's parents. "Meet us at the hospital" he then addressed everyone else. "You guys are more than welcome to stay here, we'll call you all when everything is over"

Izuku rushed the door and quickly flew off into the air with Uraraka in his arms, the hospital was far away but not for Izuku. He wanted to get there fast but not too fast that he would hurt Uraraka, after a 2 minute flight they landed right at the door.

Landing Izuku was holding Uraraka's hand as they walked into the hospital, "Hey a little help here please my wife is going into labor" he announced.

Seeing the situation the nurses quickly rolled over a bed for her, "How long has been since she started having contractions?" asked one of the nurses as they pushed Uraraka through the hospital.

"A few minutes now" Izuku said running beside the bed holding Uraraka's hand.

One of the female nurses checked Uraraka, "The baby is crowning we need to get her to the maternity ward now! Lucky you it looks like this is going to be a quick birthing process" she said to Uraraka.

"L-Lucky me" Uraraka said as the contractions began to happen more frequently and painfully. "How are you holding up Deku?"

"Me? What about you are the one who's going into labor" Izuku said smiling.

"Remember when Mira tortured me...yeah this is worse" she said, giving him a smile.

"Just hold on Ochaco you are doing great" they soon arrived at the maternity room where they had a room ready for her.

Izuku was about to walk in but one of the nurses pushed scrubs at him, "Put this on"

Without a second thought Izuku cut them on and quickly followed the nurse inside, there he found Uraraka in a gown yelling and grunting in pain. "I'm here Ochaco" he said running to her side holding her hand.

Izuku could feel her grip, "Wow you're stronger than I thought...ow ow ow" Uraraka was crushing his hand, but the pain he felt was nothing compared to her pain.

Just then the doctor walked in, "Alright Mrs. Midoriya, how are you this fine evening?"

"Could be better doc" she said wincing in pain.

"Alright let's see how you are coming along, it looks like this little guy wants out already. It usually takes hours for birth to happen, this little kid must really want out. Alright Mrs. Midoriya I'm going to need you to push for me" the doctor said.

Uraraka began to push, Izuku could feel her grip tightening, "Alright one more push should do it. On the count of 3, ready...1...2...3! Push!"

Izuku could only confront his wife, then suddenly the sound of a baby crying was heard. "Congratulations you two, it looks like you have a nice healthy baby boy" the doctor said smiling under his mask. "Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Midoriya?"

"Y-Yes" Izuku was given a pair of surgical scissors and cut the umbilical cord.

Uraraka was in tears when she heard the baby cry, "Here you are Mrs. Midoriya" one of the nurses had placed the baby on Uraraka's chest. As soon as she did the baby stopped crying.

"D-Deku look...he's...he's…" Uraraka couldn't get the words out.

"He's so beautiful," Izuku said as tears ran down his face.

"Look he has your eyes emerald green" Uraraka said as one on the nurses covered them in a warm blanket. "He also has your messy hair for better or worse" she said giving a small chuckle.

Izuku smiled, "Yeah but it's brown like yours and hey no tail. Wow you did an amazing job Ochaco"

"You deserve some credit too Deku, I couldn't have done it without you" she said as Izuku leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

The doctor's job was done so he went away but not before congratulating the new parents. The baby suddenly began to cry, "Oh what's wrong little guy?" Uraraka asked.

"He's probably hungry, here let me help you" one of the nurses said, helping Uraraka sit up straight to allow the baby to breastfeed.

"There you go, you can rest now. We will be back in a bit to check on you three" the nurses smiled leaving the happy family.

"He's got quite the appetite doesn't he?" Uraraka said, looking at the baby.

"Well all saiyans eat a lot so it makes sense," Izuku said caressing the baby's head gently. "So what are we going to name him?"

Uraraka smiled, "I got the perfect name. Isamu...Isamu Midoriya"

"Isamu...like courage...I like it. Isamu Midoriya" Izuku smiled looking at his son. "My son Isamu"

Just then the nurses returned, "Mrs. Midoriya we have to check the baby now to make sure everything is alright"

She nodded, "Deku go tell the others I can sense them outside" Uraraka said motioning toward her stuff.

Izuku nodded as he left the room, he removed the scrubs and went to the waiting room. There he found his mother, All Might, Eri and Uraraka's parents all waiting for them. Her father in particular was pacing back and forth in the loddy that is until he saw Izuku.

He ran to Izuku and grabbed him from the arms, "My baby girl how is she!? What about the baby!?" The two women and Eric quickly walked up to Izuku to hear his response.

Izuku smiled, "They are both fine, no complication, no nothing. A few minutes ago Ochaco gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The nurses are in there right now checking on the baby. "

"So when can we see our grandson?" Asked Inko.

"Yeah when can I see my new little brother!" Eri said jumping with anticipation.

"Soon, they will call you in after they give us the all clear," Izuku said, patting Eri on the head.

"So have you two decided on a name?" asked Uraraka's mom.

Izuku nodded, "Yeah we did, Isamu...Isamu Midriya"

"Isamu, I like it sounds like courage, a fitting name!" Uraraka's father said excitedly.

"I'm going to call the rest of the guys, wait here until the nurse calls you" Izuku turned around and pulled out his phone, the first person he wanted to tell was Bakugo.

Izuku began to dial the number, after only one ring Bakugo picked up, "Deku!"

He smiled, "Hey Kachan"

"So how is she? Everyone wants to know if everything went well?" Bakugo asked.

"Is everyone still there?" He had such good friends.

"Yeah there are here… and they are pushing ME!" he said yelling.

Izuku laughed, "Put me on speaker"

As soon as Bakugo did the questions started to heard, "How's Ochaco!?" "How's the baby!?" "What's the baby's name!?" "Did you come up with a name already?"

"Guys relax, Ochaco is fine she gave birth a bit ago. The baby came out fine, I was just about to go check up on them now. As for a name we decided on Isamu" he said, the awww's could be heard from the girl and the boys could be heard celebrating.

"So how does it feel Izuku, having a baby?" Himari said through the celebrations.

"It feels like a dream...I now have another thing I have to protect," Izuku said smiling.

"Well you better do a good job at it" said Bakugo. "My kid is going to need someone to train with"

"We'll talk about that later anyway, I call you guys later. Oh feel free to drop by"

"We will!" they all said.

After finishing his call he went back to Uraraka's room, opening the door he saw something he's been waiting his whole life to see. There was Uraraka on the hospital bed with baby Isamu in her arms wrapped in a blanket sleeping. "Hey Deku, come here" Uraraka motioned him to come over.

Izuku walked to her side, "Hey Isamu this is your dad. Here hold him"

He was nervous he had never held a baby before, "I-I don't know, how do I hold him?"

Uraraka chuckled, "It'll come to you once you hold him, for now support his head and put him up against your chest"

Izuku picked up little Isamu and began to cradle him, "There you go, you got it"

"Hey there little guy, it's me, your dad Izuku" he said, rocking the baby gently. Little Isamu yawned, "Aww aren't you just the cutest"

"Can you look after him while I get some rest Deku?" Uraraka asked, her eyes half open.

"Yeah of course, you get some rest. Good job Ochaco" she nodded as closed her eyes.

About 2 hour passed and Uraraka began to wake up, looking around the room she noticed her parents, Inko and Eri standing around her. "Hey everyone"

"Mom! You're awake, how are you feeling?" Eri asked.

"I'm fine Eri just a bit tired" she then looked at her mother who was holding Isamu. "Hey mom, hey dad"

"You did a good job Ochaco" her father said holding Isamu.

"We couldn't be more proud," her mother said, kissing Uraraka on the forehead.

"Thank you, I love you too," said Uraraka.

That's when Uraraka's mom saw Eri looking at baby Isamu, "Would you like to hold him dear?"

Eri looked up at her before turning to Uraraka, "Can I mom?"

"Of course you can Eri" she said as little Isamu was placed into her arms.

"Wow he's so tiny" Eri said as she watched his sleeping face. "I can't wait to have my own baby," she said jokingly.

Izuku's head learnly twisted off when he heard that, "Excuse me what? Oh you gonna wait, you gonna wait at least 12 more years" he said, protective of Eri. He's been like this since he found Eri and Kota kissing while on a date.

Uraraka laughed, "Relax Deku she knows, make sure to support his head Eri"

Since their parents were already there for a while they felt it was time to let some of their friends in to visit the four of them, first up was Bakugo and Himari.

As soon as Himari walked into the room she immediately went over to little Isamu, Eri was sitting down holding him in her arms. "Awww he's so cute! He's got your eyes Izuku!"

Bakugo went over to Izuku and slapped him on the back, "Well he's the spitting image of the both you...congrats"

"Thanks Kachan," said Izuku.

"Want to hold him Himari?" Eri asked.

Himari's eyes gleamed, "Can I!?" she looked over to Uraraka who nodded.

Eri handed over Isamu and as soon as he was safe in her arms Isamu began to cry, "W-What did I do!?"

"Maybe you're scaring him, that face is kind of scary" Izuku said laughing at Himari.

Himari's face filled with despair, "W-What no that couldn't be...right?"

Bakugo then walked over to her, "Here hand him over"

She reluctantly handed him over to him, as soon as Bakugo grabbed him Isamu stopped crying. Bakugo turned to her and gave her a smirk, "Looks like he likes me more"

Himari felt so defeated, "W-Why...he doesn't like me, even though I'm going to be a mom soon too"

Izuku placed a hand on Himari's shoulder, "It's fine babies don't know anything right now, I'm sure as he grows up he will like you"

Himari looked at him with a tear in her eyes, "Really?"

"I know so" he gave her a big smile.

"Alright good" she said standing back up.

Two by two their friends came in to congratulate them and hold little Isamu, towards the night the doctor came in and told them they would be going home in the morning. They wanted to keep Ochaco overnight for observation standard procedure. Izuku was allowed to stay but Eri was not still being a minor and everything. Inko told her to stay over at her place and that first thing in the morning they would meet their parents and her new little brother at home.

Izuku being the number one hero got Uraraka a bigger room, one where he could at least have a seat and sleep. Kissing them both goodnight Izuku went over to the chair and went to sleep, Isamu woke up a couple of times but he was only hungry so Uraraka took care of that.

Izuku now had everything he could have ever wanted, a wife, amazing friends, two beautiful children and most importantly a family of his own. He dreamt of the good times to come, but as of all dreams it must come to an end.

_Secret Underground Base-Location Unknown_

A shadowy figure walked along a long hallway full of giant tubes with something inside them. Each tube has a green liquid and in that liquid the figure of deformed human was seen, each so disficed they didn't even look human.

"Doctor how is the procedure coming along?" asked someone coming from the darkness. His body was covered in a black mist.

The doctor smiled, "Come...let me show you"

The two figures walked in the lab and at the end of it a tube similar to the other was seen, "It was difficult but after months of trying I finally was able to reverse engineer the blood sample I collected from that weird looking cat. That's when I found out what type of power it had, a power very similar to his"

"So did it work?" asked the mist.

"As far as I can tell yes but the process is slow. My best estimate has full completion in 7 days" the doctor said looking at the person in the tube. His hair white in color, his skin broken and dry.

"With these new powers not even the number one hero would be able to stand a chance" the mist said, stepping out of the light revealing to be Kurogiri. He then placed a hand on the glass tube, "Soon the whole world will see what you've become"

Slowly the person in the tube moved his fingers, then from out of know where he snapped open his eyes revealing them to be red in color, Shigaraki had reawakened. His eyes gleamed red but to Kurogiri's surprise a hint of purple energy surrounded his eyes.

_**AN: **__Boom! Another chapter done! Izuku has a baby now and everything is perfect…right__**? NOT! **__I honestly thought I was going to end the story here but no! I got an idea and I'm going to write about it in one final hurrah! This time no holds barred match... anything goes... people will live, others will die, stay to find out who. Also take your guesses on what new powers Shigaraki has. _


	45. Chapter 45: Relevance

_**AN: **__Alright here we go! Things are going to ramp up fast so keep that in mind, also this is a no holds barred chapters! Without further adieu let's just jump into it!_

_**Relevance **_

High above the Earth Dende stood on the edge of The Lookout, he stayed up all night looking down, "What is the presence I'm sensing? It's human but there is something else...but what?"

Dende went back to the main building, it was early too so he was still tired but as he was going back to his bed he sensed something. His eyes widened, as he turned around the halls were covered in a black mist, "I thought you'd come but not this soon"

The sounds of footsteps was heard through the mist getting closer and closer, "You aren't to run?" the mystery person asked.

"As guardian of this planet I can't run" Dende sighed, gripping his staff. "I'm not much of a fighter either, but even if I was. Fighting you would be pointless"

"True, so hand over the dragon ball. I know you have at least one" the mystery person said holding out his hand.

"Sorry but that isn't going to happen, I'd rather die than give you the dragon ball" Dende said glaring at this person.

Dende heard a sigh, "Very well then I'll just have to take it from you"

Tapping his staff on the floor twice Dende created a force field around The Lookout, "I never said it was going to be easy now did I? Now you're stuck in here with me" Dende put his hand together in front of him and began to charge up.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" a golden light began to appear in his hands, his aura surrounded him as the light began to glow brighter. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

The mystery person didn't move as the light from the attack shined, all Dende saw was a smirk coming from the mystery person's face.

Dende gritted his teeth, "LIGHT GRENADE!" thrusting his hands forwards the ball of energy escaped his hands.

As it made contact with the person a massive explosion rocked The Lookout, the main building was almost completely destroyed, the outside was no better. The ground outside looked like it was on fire, pieces of the main building had created craters all around The Lookout.

But since Dende had put up the force field the blast was contained to just The Lookout. Dende was still standing, his breathing heavy from the blast, his clothes in taters, and his body covered in injuries. "I-I did it, I finally acted like the guardian of this planet" Dende said smiling.

Just then from the smoke a laugh was heard, "Hahaha! That was some attack, good at picking up dust that is" through the smoke a purple aura was seen surrounding the mystery person.

Dende's eyes went wide, "T-This is energy! H-How do you have des…." before Dende could say anything else the mystery person appeared in front him and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shhh don't say another word, I heard talking only makes it worse" Dende noticed his eyes, looking at him a pair of purple eyes looked back at him.

Dende had a look of horror as he knew what this was, _'N-No this impossible! How does he have that!' _

"I did want the dragon ball, but I've just realised I don't need them for what I'm going to do so instead I'll take something much more valuable" the mystery person said, just then Dende could feel his mind, no rather his memories, his knowledge being pulled from him.

"W-What did you just do!?" Dende said in a muffled voice.

The mystery person smirked, "I've taken all that you know, guardian, this world's history past and present. Now I know everything. Now you have no use for me" a purple began to shine from Dende's mouth. His eyes widened as he knew what this meant.

Dende's body began to slowly disappear, he felt a burning sensation throughout his body. It started as his legs and moved it's way up, as Dende felt it, in his head, his eyes relaxed almost as if he accepted his fate. "I-Izuku will stop you" he said before finally disappearing into thin air.

"He's welcomed to try, but things are different now. No, I am different now!" as the moonlight pierced through the dust cloud the face of Shigaraki was seen. "No one can stop me now, not even the gods themselves! I will tear down this world...and from the destruction I will build a new one!" he yelled out letting out his aura again but this time without Dende's barrier everyone around the world could feel it.

His aura was black and had a bit of red swirling within it, it ripped through the sky as he laughed mallisouly. Finally calming down he looked around him, "I need to get out of here, I may be able to kill Izuku Midoriya now but not yet soon. First I'm going to rip his world apart piece by piece, starting with his little friends"

_Moments Ago_

It was now 1 week since little Isamu was born, It was about 4am when Isamu began to cry, Izuku and Uraraka both woke up. "Deku…" she said, still asleep. "It's your turn"

"Yeah Yeah I know, the milk is in the fridge right?" he asked, getting out of bed.

"Hmm" is all Uraraka could say before falling back asleep.

Izuku walked over to the crib and began to rock little Isamu as he went to the kitchen to grab the bottle of milk. "Shh Shh, it's alright I know you're hungry give me a second"

After heating up the bottle to just the right temperature Isamu began to drink everything up, "Wow you finished that bottle so fast" softly hitting Isamu on the back Izuku had sure that he heard a burp. Once he did, he went to put little Isamu back in his crib and climbed back into bed.

When he turned over he saw Uraraka was awake and looking at him smiling, "Oh sorry did I wake you?" he said stroking her hair.

"Yeah but seeing you holding Isamu made me happy, so it's fine" Uraraka said smiling.

Izuku leaned in and kissed Uraraka on the forehead, "I'm happy too Ochaco, I never thought I would ever be with someone as beautiful as you"

As the two went back to sleep they were suddenly woken up by a powerful energy appearing out of nowhere. Everyone on the planet was suddenly hit by immense pressure, "W-What is that!?"

Isamu began to cry as he too felt the energy coming from somewhere, Uraraka ran over to him and hugged him close. Izuku was only ever scared a few times in his life, once when he was fighting E23, another time is when he fought Vent, and lastly when he met Lord Beerus. However this was something entirely different.

Just as Izuku was going to instantransmition to the person's location the energy disappeared, Izuku relaxed and went over to check on Uraraka and Isamu. "You two alright?" he said, hugging them.

Uraraka nodded, "Yeah we are fine. Isamu just got a bit scared that's all" suddenly Eri came bursting through the door. "Eri! Come here!"

Eri ran over to them in tears, they had taught Eri how to sense power levels. Izuku always made sure not to power up too much so Eri wouldn't be overwhelmed or if the situation called for it he'd go into god mode since she couldn't sense god ki yet. "W-What was that? It was so...deadly, I felt it's killing intent from here"

"I don't know...but whoever it was, they were strong," Izuku said, as they all began to relax Izuku's phone began to ring.

Walking over to the phone he saw it was Himari, "Hello?"

"You felt that didn't you?" she asked, Izuku noticed her voice was serious. This wasn't Himari but rather the saiyan side talking.

"Yeah I did," Izuku said, his face turning serious.

"Who was that? The only thing that strong on this planet is you, but it wasn't you the aura was completely. There's another thing, the direction it was coming from it wasn't near the surface. The source came from high above the planet" said Himari.

"High above the planet but what's in that direction…" that's when it hit Izuku. "...The Lookout!"

"The Lookout? What the heck is that? Izuku? Izuku? Hello? You still there! Izuku!?" Himari yelled out but Izuku had dropped his phone.

Izuku ran to the window, "Deku! Where are you going?" Uraraka asked as he was about to take off from the window.

"Stay here and don't leave the house," Izuku said, transforming into a super saiyan.

"Wait Deku!" But before she could say anything else Izuku took off into the sky towards The Lookout.

As he was flying Izuku tried to focus on the Dende's energy but he couldn't find it, "Damn it something is wrong" he said, making it to the tower and flying straight up.

Izuku could see The Lookout but as he feared something was wrong, it looked like the whole place was covered in a blue flame. Izuku landed and to his horror the place was destroyed, the floor had craters and the main building was almost completely destroyed.

"What happened here?" He asked himself as he walked towards the main building.

"There was a fight, that's for sure," a voice said behind Izuku.

On guard Izuku turned around and went to punch whoever was behind him. A loud boom was heard, followed by a shock wave as his fist was blocked. "Izuku, it's me Hiamri!" she said, holding back his punch.

Izuku relaxed as he saw who it was, "Himari, don't sneak up on me"

Letting go of his fist Himari began to shake it, "Sorry...man you didn't hold back on that hit did you?" looking at her hand it began to turn red.

"I'm not playing games now Himari, that punch was meant to kill" Izuku said powering down.

Himari's eyes went wide, "Come on we need to find Dende, but keep your guard up" Izuku said, turning around and walking towards the main building.

The two saiyans walked through the halls of the destroyed building, "Wow this is some damage, who could have done this?" Himari asked.

"I-I don't know only a few people know this place exists, no one else should be able to find this…" That's when Izuku kicked something, looking down he noticed it was Dende's staff. Izuku knew Dende would never let this go, looking over to his left there was a door. "This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber"

Opening it, Izuku stepped in, "Dende you in here?!" no response.

"What the heck is this room!?" Himari asked as she appeared behind Izuku.

He turned around to leave, "I'll explain it later, come follow me"

The two saiyans exited the room, Izuku had one more place to check, "Izuku where are we going?" Himari asked.

"The storage room, Dende told me once he found one of the dragon balls, if it's active that means he's alive but if they are deactivated that means he's...dead" Izuku opened the door to the storage room.

Walking to the end of the room a pedestal was found with a pillow and small all white ball. Izuku's eyes went wide, "So...what does it mean?"

"It means Dende is dead and we just lost the dragon balls, sh*t, Himari go back to Kachan and have him meet us at UA in the morning" Izuku said, grabbing the one dragon ball.

"Izuku what's going on? Why is this place important?" Hiamri asked but Izuku ignored her and placed two fingers on his forehead. With a _Thwip _he was gone, leaving Himari to go warn Bakugo. "No that's fine just leave without explaining anything"

Uraraka was making hot chocolate for Eri to calm her down, little Isamu was in his crib asleep. That's when she heard a _Thwip, _turning around she found Izuku. "Deku! What happened!" That's when Uraraka saw the white ball in his hand. "I-Is that...what I think it is?"

Izuku looked away, "Yeah it's or was a dragon ball"

"Does that mean he's gone?" Uraraka knew the answer to that question but she had to hear it.

He nodded, "Yeah Dende's gone"

Uraraka went over to Izuku and gave him a hug, "Deku I'm so sorry...who did this?"

"I don't know, only a few of us knew about The Lookout, two of which are you and me. The fact that they attacked Dende makes me think this is a preventive attack, whoever this is, they will strike again" Izuku said putting the white ball down on the table.

"I told Himari to call Kachan and have them go to UA. I can't sense the energy anymore so it's safe to assume they won't attack until later. Try to get some sleep Ochaco I'll be up, keeping guard" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Uraraka nodded, "Alright but if anything happens call me" and with that she grabbed little Isamu and went back upstairs. Eri stayed behind for a bit to finish her hot chocolate.

Izuku stayed up for 4 more hours, it was 8am when he got a call from Bakugo, "Hello?"

"Himari tells me you want us to meet up at UA?" said Bakugo.

"Yeah, Dende is gone, Kachan and so are the dragon balls" Izuku said with sadness in his voice.

On the other side of them line Bakugo's eyes went wide, "I-I'm sorry Izuku, I know how much he meant to you"

"Thanks...but the other thing is that energy we all felt last night,it wasn't normal," Izuku said, turning to the tv. The news mentioned that everyone across Japan felt the energy wave, even people in the USA and Europe felt it.

"Yeah that energy was off the charts, I'd even go as far in saying they were just or stronger than you" Izuku swallowed a lump in this throat.

"Y-Yeah but the way they hid their power so fast...that's not normal even when I'm relaxed both you and Himari can still detect me if you focus. But with this guy, nothing, not even a trace" Izuku said thinking back.

"So what do you think another alien?" Bakugo asked.

"No, not this time. This person was human, I'm thinking quirk augmentations or something like that. But can someone really have that much power with only quirks?" Izuku said as he began to get nervous.

"There is one person that comes to mind…" Bakugo said.

That's when it hit Izuku, "No...he's supposed to be dead! He died in prison Kachan"

"I know but think about it, with the amount of quirks he had do you honestly believe he didn't have one that could bring him back to life?" Bakugo said.

Izuku thought about it, "It's not impossible..but still"

Just then Uraraka came running down the stairs, "Deku! Deku! Change the channel! The news you need to look!"

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "What? Alright…" grabbing the remote Izuk switched to the news channel, his eyes widened as he saw the headline.

_**Number four hero Hell Frost: Shoto Todoroki is in critical condition after being attacked by an unknown villain early this morning. His wife, pro hero Creati, was also involved in this attack but appears to have a few minor cuts and bruises. **_

"I-I didn't even sense this attack," Izuku said, shocked that this had passed him.

"Izuku get to the hospital, you can help him," Uraraka said, shaking him.

Izuku snapped out of it, "R-Right...Kachan head over UA now, and have class 1A go as well. This confirms what I was thinking...I'm getting targeted"

"On it, Deku be careful alright?" Bakugo said with concern.

"I will, just make sure you get there safe" Izuku smiled.

"Same goes for you, I don't want anymore of my friend getting hurt" Izuku hung up and looked back at Uraraka.

"Grab what you need for Isamu and head over to UA, Eri" Izuku went down on one knee. "Take care of mother, once I help uncle Todoroki I'll head back with you three"

Eri nodded, "You can count on me dad!"

"I know I can, well I'll be right back" Izuku placed two fingers on his forehead and with a _Thwip _he was gone. Eri and Uraraka quickly got what they needed for little Isamu, stuffed into two backpacks and flew towards UA at top speed.

_With Momo_

Momo sat beside the hospital bed holding Todoroki's hand, he was in bad shape. "Come on Shoto you can get through this" she said as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Don't worry Momo he will be just fine" a voice said behind her. Turning around she found Izuku standing behind her.

"Izuku! Sorry you had to see me like this" she said standing up whipping away the tears.

He smiled, "Don't worry about it, showing this side of you is refreshing. Enough of that…" Izuku walked over to the unconscious Todoroki, he was hooked up to every tube the hospital had.

"We had to put him on life support, with Recovery Girl in another country it will be a few hours before she gets back. The doctors told me he might not last that long" said Momo.

Izuku clenched his fist, "Who did this to him?" he said, his voice turning stern.

"W-We don't know, the person was too fast for me to see but Shoto saw them if barely. He pushed me out of the way, Shoto tried to create a wall of ice but the villain broke through it...no rather he destroyed it. The wall of ice was like tissue paper in water, it was destroyed so easily. The only thing I saw was a giant fist then...then I saw Shoto on the floor bleeding" Momo said thinking back to this morning.

"I promise you Momo, I will find who did this to him. In the meantime…" Izuku placed a hand on Todoroki's chest. A golden light began to appear on his hand, Izuku focused and transferred some of his energy into Todoroki.

"Izuku...what did you just do?" Momo aked.

"It's fine Momo, I just gave him some of my energy. It won't heal him completely but at the very least he won't be in any life threatening danger anymore" Izuku said smiling.

Momo broke down, "T-Thank you, thank you so much Izuku. I don't know what i've what have done if he died"

"It's fine Momo, he's my friend too. Listen Momo, once Recovery Girl gets here and heals him make sure to call me. I'm taking you two to UA for security reasons" Izuku said.

"What why? Izuku, do you know who did this?" Momo asked.

Izuku shook his head, "No, but I might know the reason why...I'm sorry"

"Izuku why are you apologizing?" she said getting up from her seat.

"Whoever is doing this, is targeting me. They already killed a really close friend of mine" Izuku gritted his teeth.

"I-I'm sorry Izuku, but you have to know this is not your fault" she said reaching out to him but Izuku walked away.

"It's fine Momo, just stay by his side. Remember what I told you, make sure to call me when Recovery Girl heals him" without saying another word Izuku teleported out.

_UA_

"So remind me why you are ALL here again?" Aizawa asked, looking tired as ever. In Front of him was Uraraka with little Isamu in her arms, Eri, Bakugo, Himari, and most of class 1A.

"Because I told them to all come here," said Izuku, appearing behind Aizawa.

"Jesus Izuku don't do that, I'm getting old you could kill me" Aizawa said holding his heart.

"S-Sorry bad habit, anyway I told them to come. I have reason to believe they might be targeted by a villain" Izuku said, making his way towards Uraraka.

"A villain you say? Who?" Aizawa asked.

"No idea, but they already targeted Dende and Todoroki…" that's when Izuku noticed two people were missing. "Wait where's Denki and Jiro?"

Everyone looked around, "Huh they should have been here by now? Hold on I'll call her" Mina said, pulling out her phone.

All Might then came out of the main building, "I've heard about the situation and we will allow you all to stay here on campus as long as you need to"

Izuku smiled, "Thanks All Might this means alot to me"

"Think nothing of it son, you saved the world more than not so this is the least I can do" he said taking Izuku's hand and shaking it.

"So Izuku what's the plan?" Himari asked.

"The plan is that we keep everyone safe until I find out who is behind this. Himari I'd like you to stay behind while I go back to The Lookout" Izuku said.

"You want me to stay behind while there is a super powered villain who if I may add seems to be just as or if not stronger than you? Yeah no chance I'm going with you" Himari said crossing her arms.

"This isn't up for discussion, Himari" Izuku said, glaring at her.

Himari narrowed her eyes, "What was that? Are you threatening me Izuku"

"No, I'm just not playing around," said Izuku.

"Neither am I"

Izuku sighed, "Fine I'll tell you why you can't. It's because of him" he said pointing at Bakugo. "You guys are going to have a kid soon, so I don't want you to get hurt"

Himari stood there with a blank expression on her face before bursting into tears, "Awww how sweet, someone is concerned for me"

Izuku blushed slightly, "S-Shut up"

"No really..thank you for the concern but you don't have to worry about me. You know full well how strong us saiyans are" said Himari.

"Yeah I know but still, you're like a sister to me Himari and if you got hurt because of me…" Izuku looked at Isamu. "...Especially now that you're going to have kid, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself"

"Izuku nothing is going to happen to me" Himari could still see how uneasy Izuku was. "Fine how about this, I'll stay behind and act as bodyguard to everyone here, that way I can do something and you can have peace of mind"

Izuku thought about it for a second, "Fine, you got yourself a deal"

"Good now I can actually have a chance to fight someone!" Hiamri said, smiling.

"Umm guys they aren't picking up" everyone turned to see Mina still trying to contact them. "This is strange Jiro is never 2 feet away from her phone and Kamanari is always watching his stupid videos on his phone"

Izuku started to fear the worse, he turned towards Uraraka who had the same face of worry. Just then Bakugo, Himari, Uraraka, Izuku and Eri all sensed something. "Everyone get down! Himari!" Izuku yelled out.

Both Izuku and Himari put up their hands towards the sky and put up a shield, not a second later a massive bolt of lighting struck the shield with enough power to crack the shield. Both saiyans fell to one knee as they felt the impact of the lightning strike, "T-This is Kamanari's power! Why would he be attacking us?" Mina asked.

"H-He isn't! This is not Kamanari, this power is too strong!" Izuku said straining to hold the shield. After a few seconds it disappeared, both saiyans were breathing hard as they dropped the shield.

"Deku!" Uraraka yelled, running towards him with Isamu in her arms.

"G-Get back he is here" Izuku said standing up.

"Who? Who is here?" Uraraka asked as she helped him up.

"I am" a voice said above them.

Everyone looked up to see Tomura Shigaraki. "Shigaraki!" they all yelled out.

"It's been far too long Izuku Midoriya, I believe the last time we've met you dropped a building on me and then blew it up" Shigaraki said landing just a few meters away from the group.

"Not long enough I suppose" as soon as Shigaraki landed a strong gust of wind hit the group knocking some of them over. "You're a lot strong now Shigaraki, what did you do?"

Shigaraki smied, "Nothing much I just borrowed some power that's all, I'd say about hundreds of years worth of power. It's all thank to that cat creature that came to earth not long ago"

Izuku's eyes widened, "No…"

"As you all saw just moments ago, your friend has a pretty nice quirk" Shiaraki said looking the lightning cracking around his hand.

"What did you do to Denki and Jirou!" Izuku said, creating a fist.

"I simply borrowed their quirk, that's all. Oh I can tell you are all scared, I can hear your heart beats increasing" Shigaraki said taking a step forward.

Izuku and Himari both immediately transformed into a super saiyan when they saw Shigaraki take that step. "Oh showing your power? Well I guess I should do the same" the ground around Shigaraki began to break apart from the shear pressure he was giving off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Shigaraki yelled out as he powered out, the air around him began to swirl like a tornado .

Izuku and Himari were put on guard as they felt his power growing, "T-This power...there's no way"

Shigaraki smirked, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" his black aura with red swirl appeared around him shooting straight into the air.

Izuku turned around to his friends, "TAKE COVER!" Everyone jumped back once they hear Izuku yell. Uraraka tucked Isamu into her chest shielding him, Eri jumped in front of them with her arms in an x formation.

The resulting explosion shook all of Japan, once everything settled down Izuku and Hiamari picked themselves up. "Everyone alright?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah we are good!" Uraraka yelled back.

As the dust settled Izuku and Himari were in shock, behind Shigaraki where the city once stood was nothing. Not a single building, no cars, just nothing but a giant crater, Shigaraki had destroyed more than half of the city just by powering up.

All Might fell to his knees when he saw this, "N-No, so many people gone"

A laugh was heard, "Well well it seems like I still need some practice with this form, well no matter you are all as good as dead" Shigaraki had changed his hair was now pure white, he even grew a couple of inches taller, but what had Izuku worried was his eyes. The normal red glow of his eyes was gone, replaced by a purple color.

Izuku didn't want to believe but he now could sense the power...the power of destruction. "Izuku is that what I think it is?" Himari asked.

A single drop of sweat fell from Izuku, "Y-Yeah...that's Energy of Destruction. He's somehow found a way to fuse it with his quirks. But that's not the only thing he has...he also has All For One"

"Now which one of you is going to be the first to die?" Shigaraki looked behind Izuku. "You…" raising his hand he pointed his finger at someone, suddenly a red glow began to appear from the tip of his finger. Without warning Shigaraki fired the death beam.

_**AN: **__And cliffhanger! I know how much you all hate them so suffer! No I'm kidding, but really why do people hate cliffhangers? Anyway, the situation looks to be deteriorating quickly for Izuku and his friends. Shigaraki has returned even stronger than before, can Izuku stand up to Shigaraki now? Find out next time! Thanks for reading! _


	46. Chapter 46: Insurgent

_**AN: **__Here another chapter done, no long message let's just jump into it!_

_Insurgent _

He never saw it coming, not even Izuku or Himari were able to track the beam. They noticed it when it was too late, looking back a look of horror filled Izuku's face. The beam had pierced his heart and came out his back, falling to his knees All Might hovered his hand over the open wound in disbelief. "ALL MIGHT!" Izuku yelled out, catching him before he hit the floor.

Shigaraki smiled as he watched the former number one hero coughing out blood, "My aim has never been better"

Izuku tried to put pressure on the wound but it was pointless. The beam destroyed his heart, "I-Izuku my boy, there is something you have to know…" All Might said weakly as blood poured down the chest wound.

"Not now All Might, save your breath. We are going to get you help" Izuku held him in his arms as he could feel his energy fading.

"Listen to me boy, it's going to be alright...do you know why?" All Might smiled. "Because...you are here!"

Tears ran down Izuku's face, All Might shut his eyes for the last time, "A-All Might? All Might…" Izuku shook him a bit but he got no response. "Eri! Come here use your quirk on All Might!" he yelled out.

Eri rushed over and put her hands on All Might's chest, activating her quirk but as her horn grew and her hands glowed she could feel his breathing stop. Her eyes widened as she turned to her dad, "H-He's gone dad…"

"N-No, he can't be...come on use your quirk again" he said, turning to her. Eri looked away with tears running down her face, "N-No, please god, No..no...NO!" blood stained his hands as he pulled All Might close.

Uraraka came over with tears in her eyes and placed her hand on Izuku's shoulder. "D-Deku…"

Izuku quietly put All Might's head on the floor, standing up he looked at All Might's body. "Ochaco...get out of here...I don't want you or Isamu to see what I'm about to do to Shigaraki"

Uraraka looked at Izuku, his eyes were wide and his stare was cold. "I-Izuku?"

"Go! Get everyone out of here!" he said yelling towards everyone. "Himari! Protect them, I'm counting on you"

Izuku turned towards Shigaraki, his yellow aura turning green as he began to power up straight to his blue form. He stopped a few feet away from Shigaraki, "You are going to pay for what you did"

"Oh? Looks like someone grew more cocky these last few years" Shiagaraki motioned to Izuku. "Well come on, I don't got all day"

With his hands still stained with blood Izuku clenched his fists, the ground around him began to crack as his anger began to rise, **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **his blue aura exploded outward with such force that the buildings behind him began to crack and break. Izuku's hair and eyes turned blue as he yelled powering up.

His friends looked at him in awe, "Oh god..h-he's pissed!" Himari said shielding herself from Izuku's fierce aura. _'I-I've never seen him like this! His power just keeps rising, but will it be enough to take down Shigaraki?' _

Izuku was ready, he was going to beat Shigaraki to the ground...no… "I'm going to KILL YOU SHIGARAKI!" he yelled out, flying towards Shigaraki, his fist pulled back as he got closer. Shigaraki smiled as he watched him get closer.

Throwing a punch, the impact was so hard that the ground beneath them caved in, creating a giant crater. Knocking his friends down, they finally got smart and began to evacuate the area. Smiling back at him was Shigaraki holding back Izuku's fist, "Come now is that all you got? I thought the number one hero was supposed to be stronger than that"

Izuku gritted his teeth, without saying a word he punched Shigaraki hard in the stomach so hard that he sent him flying into the sky and away from the city. Uraraka watched as Izuku sent Shigaraki flying, with little Isamu in her arms she looked at the baby and thought of her husband. "Please Izuku...please come back to us safe. I need you...your kids need you"

Shigaraki tried to regain his composure but as soon as he did Izuku was there with another hit that sent him flying farther away. Now above the ocean Shigaraki with the help of one of his stolen quirks stopped himself over the ocean, "Enough! I know you are trying to get me away from the mainland. An ocean burial will suffice for you"

Izuku stopped and faced Shigaraki, around them small uninhabited islands were seen, "How many people's quirks did you steal?" he asked.

"Enough. I only took the good ones, you've already seen one of them. Destruction was it? It's incredible, it amplified the other quirks I stole by 100" said Shigaraki.

"Too bad you won't get to use them!" charging in Izuku tried to kick Shigaraki only to have him duck under. "What!?"

With a smile Shigaraki did the same move Izuku did moments ago, down to the smallest detail. While surprised, Izuku managed to duck under the kick, "T-That was my move, how?" he said, backing away.

Shigaraki laughed, "Easy I took the quirk that enables me to copy any and all physical movements that I see. If I remember right he called it _TaskMaster, _a useful quirk wouldn't you say"

Izuku's eyes went wide, "Interesting very interesting, but it won't do you any good if I take you down faster than you can see" Izuku quickly placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported away.

Shigaraki didn't even flinch when he saw Izuku disappear, he simply closed his eyes. "You really take me for a fool don't you?"

Izuku then appeared behind Shigaraki ready to punch him, just as his fist was about to hit Shigaraki. Izuku felt something hit his chest, looking down he noticed Shigaraki had a finger on his chest. "Game over...I win"

He fired off a blast from his fingers, the same kind that killed All Might minutes ago. Izuku managed to move out of the way just in time but the blast caught him in the arm cutting him. "Oh? You're fast enough to dodge something that close up, impressive"

The cut was small, but blood still ran down his arm. Izuku glared at Shigaraki, "If I didn't react in time that blast would have killed me"

"Are you finally understanding the futility of your situation?" Shigaraki said.

"You think a scratch is enough to take me down? You are sorely mistaken!" Izuku's aura flared out as he flew at Shigaraki once again.

Shigaraki sighed, "Idiot" raising his hand. Izuku didn't sense a blast coming so he continued forward, only to have the cut on his arm open up causing blood to spill out.

Izuku felt his whole arm go numb, "W-What did you do to me?" he asked, grabbing his now bleeding arm.

"Another quirk I stole, this one allows me to open up wounds. I also have another quirk that amplifies the pain receptors of anyone that I choose and guess who I picked" Shigaraki said smiling.

Izuku grunted, "So that's why it hurts so much. Alright I'm done playing games!"

His blue aura flared as Izuku charged at Shigaraki, landing punches to his face. Izuku continued punching him, not giving him any chance to recover. With every punch the ocean beneath them would be pushed aside, each kick Izuku would slice the water, Izuku was not playing around.

Hitting Shigaraki hard in the stomach, Izuku spun around and dropped kicked Shigaraki towards an island. Crashing into the island Izuku then appeared over the island, cupping his hands together a blue energy ball began to form. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAA!"

The blast rocketed towards the island, the air rumbled, the ocean boiled as the blast got closer. Shigaraki was getting to his feet when the blast hit the island, destroying it and displacing a large amount of water. The blast hit with so much force that the very Earth shook, everyone across Japan could feel it.

Class 1A were taken shelter at the mountain base when the Earth began to shake, holding baby Isamu tight Uraraka shielded him from falling debris. "Hatsume, how much more until you get the satellite working?" asked Bakugo.

"I'm working on it! I haven't used this system in years" Hatsume said wearing a lab coat, she was in her lab when Bakugo and Himari grabbed her.

Just then the central monitor came on, "Got it! Looks like he's somewhere over the pacific ocean"

A live feed then came on, everyone saw what Izuku had done. "My god...he made a hole into the Earth" Iida said in disbelief.

"All that from one blast, there's no way Shigaraki survived that" Mina said.

Just then Bakugo, Himari, and Uraraka all flinched when they sensed Shigaraki's energy, "Oh no…"

A pillar of black and red energy rose from the giant crater, the ocean around began to swirl. "I-Izuku won't be able to defeat him alone," Bakugo said looking at Himari.

Himari looked at him and then to Uraraka, "H-Himari...please…"

"Don't worry, I'll go help him," Himari said, reassuring Uraraka.

Just then gasps filled the room, looking back at the monitor Uraraka was horrified when she saw what happened. Izuku floated in mid-air but as the camera zoomed in, she saw black spikes all over his body had pierced his skin. "Himari!" Uraraka yelled out.

"On it!" transforming into a super saiyan Himari looked at Bakugo and smiled, he nodded. Wasting no time Himari flew straight through the mountain and out of the base, "Come on Izuku hold on!" she said flying towards him.

_Back with Izuku_

Spitting out blood Izuku could feel every single one of the spikes in his body, "I-I didn't even see it coming" he said as blood dripped down his body.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" letting his aura flare out Izuku destroyed the spikes around his body. "Where is he?" Izuku couldn't even feel his energy.

"Here" a voice said behind him, turning around Izuku had no time to react when he was hit hard in the stomach. Spitting out blood Izuku hunched over in pain, Shigaraki flipped in the air and kicked Izuku across the face. This sent Izuku flying towards another island miles away.

Crashing onto the island blood began to drip from his mouth as he grunted in pain. As he laid there in pain Izuku smiled, he actually smiled. "W-With only two hits...man he really is strong" Izuku coughed out blood as Shigaraki appeared.

"How disappointing, you the number 1 hero proved to be no match against me. How utterly disappointing, oh well with your death nothing will stand in my way. I will rule this world and build a better one...one where the strong rule over the weak" Shigaraki said walking towards Izuku.

"E-Even if you defeat me, someone stronger will take my place and defeat you" Izuku said trying to stand up.

Shigaraki then appeared beside Izuku and stomped on Izuku's face, "That's what I'm hoping for, unfortunately you won't be around to see any of it" opening his palm Shigaraki created a purple sphere of destruction.

Izuku's eyes went wide, "Goodbye Izuku Midoriya!"

Just as he was about to let the sphere go Shiagraki sensed something, looking to his left he dodged out of the way of a yellow blast. "Oh, it seems we have another challenger"

Touching Down in front of Izuku was Himari, "Look at you Izuku, on your back and in the dirt"

"I-I thought I told you to stay with the others" Izuku grunted in pain.

"Yeah, well there was a change of plans, I came to save your ass and kick his ass" Hiamrai said, kicking it up to super saiyan 2.

"Himari don't…" but it was too late. Himari had charged at Shigaraki.

Throwing a punch, Shigaraki dodged out of the way, "Is this the best you saiyans have to offer? Come now, give me a challenge!"

This made Himari pissed, she continued with a flurry of punches and kicks but nothing landed. "Damn it!" she yelled out in frustration.

Just then Shigaraki waved his hand, Himari fell to the ground. "W-What did you do to me?" she asked as she fell to her knees.

"This is the other quirk I was talking about, the person called is _Steal_. As the name implies it takes, but it's what it takes that made it worth stealing. You see this quirk has the power to steal bio energy" Shiagraki said smiling.

Himari and Izuku knew what this meant, "Y-You've been stealing my power all this time" Izuku said as blood dripped down his lip.

"That's right but that's not the only thing I can do" opening his palm a ball of black energy appeared. "I also have a quirk that amplifies energy 3 folds, I'm sure you know what that means?"

Izuku's eyes went wide, raising his palm he fired off a blast towards Shigaraki, but it was too slow. "Nice try but now you die!" thrusting his hand forward the blast rocketed towards Izuku and Himari.

Looking up Himari watched as the ball of energy approached her, just as the ball was about to hit, she felt someone touch her back. Looking back she found Izuku with two fingers on his forehead and the other on her, "I-Izuku?" He said nothing and with a _**Thwip **_they disappeared just as the blast hit the island disintegrating it.

Using the blast he fired at Shigaraki, both saiyans teleported to a faraway island. Hitting the ground hard the two saiyans had a bit of time to catch their breath. "H-How you holding up Himari?"

She smiled picking herself off the ground, "I-I'm fine but he stole a lot of my energy. What about you, how are you holding up?"

Izuku got up, cracked his neck and whipped the blood off his bruised lip, "I've been worse, man he's a lot stronger. Thanks to Lord Beerus's energy his quirks are super charged to the max. Also he hasn't even used the Hakai yet…"

"So do we have a shot at winning this?" Himari asked.

"Honestly...I have no idea...if we work together we may have a shot" Izuku said looking at the horizon.

"Worth a shot, if he gets past us then there is no one on this planet that can beat him" Himari once again transformed into a super saiyan 2. Lightning crackled around her as she cracked her knuckles, "Besides I've been itching for a good fight"

Izuku smirked, "Well you've lost to me multiple times so I don't have high hopes for you" shifting his foot Izuku's hair began to spike up and turn blue, his aura pushing against Himari's.

Izuku and Himari watched as Shigaraki appeared from the horizon, his black aura surrounding him as he got closer. "Ready! GO!" both saiyans rocketed towards Shigaraki. Spinning in the air they both kicked him so hard that he flew towards the ocean but stopped just short of hitting the water.

"RAHHHHHHHH!" both saiyans yelled out as they pulled their fists back.

"You're mine!" yelled out Himari as they threw their punches, only to have Shigaraki disappear.

Both stopped just above the water as they hit nothing, "Where did he go!?" Himari yelled scanning the skies but found nothing.

Just then they felt something grab them by one leg, "What!?" Suddenly the two were pulled under the ocean. Caught off guard Izuku and Himari were thrown to the bottom of the ocean, slamming against the sea floor they looked around for Shigaraki but still couldn't find him.

Just then Izuku felt the water shift, not even giving him a chance Shigaraki grabbed Izuku's face and began to drag him along the seafloor. Izuku tried to fight against Shiagraki's grasp but he was too strong, for hundreds of meters he continued to crash into volcanic boulders smashing them into pieces as he was dragged.

Picking him up by his face Shigaraki slammed Izuku into the earth's crust, the ground around the area began to rumble. "Izuku!" Himari pushed through the water as she watched Izuku get thrown into the Earth.

Cupping her hands together she began to gather energy, "Take this!" she yelled out firing off a powerful blast that evaporated the water around her. The water turned to steam as it flew towards Shiagraki who simply slapped it upward with little effort. The blast shot out of the water and exploded just above the water.

"Take this!" Himari came in with a hard hit to Shiagraki's stomach, a sonic boom rippled through the water, as he hunched over and appeared to be in pain.

The attack was fast, too fast for even Himari to see, all she could remember was seeing the blue of the sky. "H-Huh?" she thought, staring at the sun.

"You are good...but I'm better," Shiagraki said above her, teleporting right in front of her Shigaraki delivered a fury of rapid punches across her body that cracked the armor she was wearing. Finishing it off he raised his hand and spikes began to fly at her piercing her body.

Himari screamed out in pain as the blood dripped from her body, her hair reverting back to its natural color, "Die!" Shigaraki created a sphere of destruction energy and pointed it directly at Himari as she fell towards the ocean.

"Haka…" Just as he was about to fire 2 blasts rocketed out of the ocean, one missed but the other hit his hand causing his aim to falter. The hakai was launched into the air where it exploded in a massive fireball in the earth's atmosphere.

From the water Izuku rose rocketing up to meet Shigaraki, his top half of the costume burned off due to his trip in the lava. "Y-You...won't hurt her again, your fight is with me now Shigaraki" he said his body covered in burns and blood dripped behind his head.

"Fine by me I lost interest in her anyway. Fight me if you're ready to die" Shigaraki said, readying himself.

'_I need to get him away from the surface, if he fires another blast like that he will destroy the Earth' _Izuku said crossing his arms in front of him, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku began to power up. Rocketing towards Shigaraki he managed to grab him by the waist, pushing hard. Slowly Izuku began to push him into the sky. Higher and higher they got and soon they were in the outer stratosphere.

Fed up of being pushed Shigaraki slammed Izuku on the back getting him off, "You must know all this is futile right?"

Izuku recovered and whipped the blood off his face, "Be that as it may...I will not quit ever. I will fight until my heart stops beating"

He rushed in with a kick but Shigaraki simply dodged out of the way, now behind Izuku he gave a fast strike to his ribs breaking a few. Izuku screamed as he held his ribs, pushing through it he went to punch Shigaraki but again he dodged. "Fine let's try something else!" placing two fingers on his forehead Izuku used instant transmission to teleport around Shigaraki over and over again.

Shigaraki followed Izuku but everytime he fired a blast where he was Izuku would teleport away, "Stop playing games!" Shiagraki yelled, stretching out his arms and legs, suddenly razor sharp spikes began to fire in every direction.

Izuku's eyes widened as he tried to teleport in between then but some hit their target. Soon his legs were covered in spikes, then his stomach, and finally his chest. However Izuku wouldn't stop, he kept using Instant Transmission, finally Izuku stopped several meters below Shigaraki and out of his view.

Cupping his hands together Izuku began to charge up a Kamehameha, the spikes kept coming but this was no time to stop, he had to do this. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The golden beam of energy screamed through the vacuum of space, at the last second Shiagraki looked down to see the Kamehameha flying towards him. The spikes he was firing were being evaporated as they came in contact with the blast, "Interesting it seems driving you into a corner has made your power increase"

The blast completely engulfed Shigaraki in a blinding golden light, _'MORE POWER!' _Izuku gritted his teeth and poured more power into the Kamehameha. On the earth below Uraraka and class 1A watched through the monitor as the blast hit Shigaraki.

"Alright! He got him!" Kirishima said.

"The first clean shot!" Mina said excitedly that Izuku finally landed a hiton him.

However not everyone was celebrating, Bakugo and Uraraka knew, they knew the second the blast left Izuku's hand. _'T-This isn't even a fight, Shigaraki has been playing with them since the start. If he wanted them dead he could've have done it a dozen times by now' _

Uraraka looked over at Bakugo, his face was filled with despair. She knew that looked well...it was the same kind she had when Izuku died years ago. Slowly Uraraka began to shake her head, Bakugo looked like he was fighting back the tears.

_Back in space_

Izuku poured everything he had into that blast, his arms began to hurt from the strain of the blast. Suddenly the beam of energy began to crack, "What!"

Before long the blast completely shattered, the feedback caused Izuku to be pushed back, looking up he watched as Shigaraki's body glowed purple with the power of destruction. "That was a close one, my clothes almost got dirty" he said smiling.

Izuku gritted his teeth, "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled, rushing in and throwing punches at Shigaraki.

However once again his punches did not hit it's target, Shigaraki was done playing. Faster than Izuku could react he managed to duck under one of his attacks and countered and kicked his arm breaking it.

Screaming out in pain Izuku grabbed his broken arm, only to be silenced by Shigaraki grabbing his face. "You've already died so you know how death feels like but do you know how it tastes like?" he said as his hand began to glow black.

He then fired a blast that engulfed Izuku completely, as the blast disappeared Izuku's hair had reverted back to its normal color, his body covered in cuts and bruises. Shigaraki smiled at what he just did, getting close and flicking Izuku on the forehead which caused him to fall to Earth.

As he entered the atmosphere Izuku's body began to burst into flame. Unable to control himself Izuku slammed into an island with such force that he caved in half of the island. His broken and bloody body laid there unable to move, his consciousness was quickly fading.

His vision blurry Izuku could see someone coming down from the sky, "O-Ochaco?" he said, his voice weak and broken.

He couldn't be more wrong, Shigaraki was the one floating down towards him. "Look at you broken and bleeding with no one coming to help you how sad" he said landing on the island. "You were supposed to be the number one hero and yet here you are on your back...defeated...humiliated!"

Shigaraki began to walk towards Izuku, "In order to rule over this world I need to show everyone how their hero has failed" he raised his hand towards the sky.

_With Uraraka _

Uraraka looked on in horror as she saw Izuku bleeding, "I-I need to go help him!" she said in a panic. "Eri take care of your little brother!" she said handing Isamu to Eri.

Just as she was about to leave someone grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving, "You can't"

"Like hell I can't!" looking back she saw who was holding her back, it was Bakugo. "Why are you stopping me Bakugo! Don't you want to go help Himari!" she said yelling.

She continued to struggle, Uraraka even went as far to slap Bakugo. The impact was so hard that it caused Bakugo to look the other way, turning back a trail of blood was seen running down his lip, "I want to go just as much as you, but we both know that if we go...we will only get killed"

Uraraka stopped struggling and fell to her knees, "I-I can't lose him..not again!" she said crying.

"Guys! We have a problem, someone hacked into my satellite feed" Hatsume said trying to get her system back.

Suddenly everyone in the room got a ping on their phones, taking out their phones they noticed it was a link to the satellite feed. "Damn it, he took over the feed and is broadcasting it across the world!" Hatsume said.

Everyone on Earth was now watching the livestream, everyone watched as their number one hero was on the floor beaten. "Attention citizens of the world!" Shiagraki said as the camera zoomed in on his face. "Today the one you all called the number one has fallen, defeated by none other than me Shigaraki. Many of you thought me dead but I have returned stronger than ever! Now I'm here to deliver you all a simple message, you are all now under my rule. Anyone who dares try to stop me will meet the same fate as him" he said pointing at Izuku.

"And just to show you that I'm not messing around…" Shigaraki pointed his hand towards Izuku, suddenly Izuku felt his body rise up. Shigaraki was using some sort of levitation quirk to lift him off the ground and restrict his movements. "...I will now demonstrate what happens to those who dare oppose me"

Pointing a finger and Izuku, Shigaraki prepared to fire a death beam at him, Uraraka and Eri looked on with horror as his finger began to glow red just like before. Izuku braced himself for the beam but was surprised to see Himari approaching.

Just as Shigaraki was going to fire he was hit in the head with a powerful kick delivered by Himari. The impact caught him off guard causing him to lose his grip on Izuku. Stummeling back he glared at Himari, "Look who decided to come back"

Himari stopped just short of Izuku, her open wounds burned as the sea water hit her. "I-I..won't let...get away with this" she said coughing out blood.

"N-No...Himari get out of here. You have to leave…" Izuku said seeing the state Himari was in.

Shigaraki then smiled, "Looks like I'm going to have to teach her a lesson first. Watch closely everyone while I deliver proper punishment" teleporting in front of her Shigaraki smack her across the face. Flying back she hit a boulder causing her to scream out in pain.

Pinned against the boulder Himari took punch after punch, all she could do was try to block but that too proved useless against him. Himari tried to counter but her fist was stopped by Shigaraki who pulled her arm stretching it. With his other arm he brought down his elbow shattering her forearm. Himari yelled out in pain as the bone fragment pierced her skin.

"You know now that I think about it, you can prove a real pain if I let you live. So I think I'll just kill you right here, right now"

"N-No!" Izuku said grunting in pain.

Himari was barely able to stand as she felt Shigaraki grab her with his quirk, pulling his arm back and his hand changed into one resembling the old Nomu with razor sharp claws. He readied himself to impale her through the chest. As she faded all she could think of was Bakugo and their unborn baby, "I-I'm so sorry Bakugo for being so weak" she said closing her eyes.

Shigaraki thrusted his hand forward, Bakugo could feel his heart drop to the floor, and the whole world watched as blood splattered across Shigaraki and Himari's face.

Opening her eyes, Himari saw Shigaraki's hand dripping with blood but not hers. Looking up she saw Izuku had jumped in the way and was now impaled through the chest.

Shigaraki had impaled Izuku through the left side of his chest, his hand inches away from hitting Himari. "IZUKU!" she yelled out horrified at what just happened.

Pulling his hand free Shigaraki watched as Izuku's blood splattered on the floor. The color from Izuku's eyes began to fade as he took one step forward before collapsing into Himari's arms.

Back in the cave, Eri began to cry as she saw what happened to her Papa. Uraraka fell to her knees as she watched the blood splatter on the floor. "N-No, please God…not again" she said trembling. What made it worse was that both of them could feel Izuku's life energy slipping.

"Izuku! You idiot why did you jump in front of it!" She said holding him up, his blood staining her clothes but she didn't care.

Izuku coughed out more blood as he struggled to take a breath, "B-Bec-cause y-you're f-f-family. B-Besides, Kachan w-would kill me if something happened to you"

"Strange I swore I pierced a lung, how is he still talking?" Shigaraki said, puzzled.

Himari began to cry as she heard those words, "Idiot, stay with me come on stay with me"

"He had the strength to jump in the way...impressive. One final act of heroism before he dies how noble. Yet in the end it's not like it mattered" Shigaraki said, staring down at the fallen hero.

Himari gently put Izuku on the ground, "Sorry Izuku but I'm going to go down fighting. He could break every bone in my body but I won't stop fighting...not now...not ever. I am a saiyan warrior! We do not give up" her green aura suddenly reappeared. "HHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"

She was going to launch one final attack at Shigaraki but before she could even raise a finger a loud crack was heard. The world watched as Shiagraki appeared punching Himari in the face, breaking her neck on impact.

As she laid on the ground motionless, Bakugo fell to his knees, his eyes wide. "Did you honestly believe I would give you the chance to charge up an attack? How stupid do you think I am?" he said walking over to her. Only to be grabbed by his legs, looking down he noticed Izuku had crawled towards him leaving a trail of blood as he did.

Uraraka covered her mouth as the tears ran down her face, _'Even after all this, he's still trying to protect her' _

"S-Stop" he said as blood continued to pour from his wound.

"Still alive, you saiyans sure are durable but nothing is unbreakable" he said, kicking Izuku away. This time Izuku no longer had the strength to even move, "You know what instead of killing you one by one I should kill you both at the same time it would save me a lot of trouble"

Shiagraki began to rise, now high above the island he created another sphere of destruction, "With this no one will be able to stop me! HAKAI!" the purple ball of energy fell towards the island.

Izuku closed his eyes as he knew this was his end, with a smile he looked up to the heavens thinking of the four most important people in his life. _'Well Ochaco...this is goodbye again and this time it's for good. Eri, I'm sorry I'm leaving you like this...take care of your mother and brother for me. Isamu...I wish I could have seen you grow up, but I know that someday you will be the one to take down Shigaraki' _Izuku didn't know this but as he laid there waiting for his death...for a split second Izuku's body pulsed a silver color.

Shiagraki watched as the Hakai was just meters away from the island, "Goodbye heroes let your deaths be a warning to the world"

Suddenly the sound of a sword slicing through something was heard, "What?!" Shigaraki watched as the hakai was split into two pieces, both pieces of which missed the island saving both Izuku and Himari.

"Not today" a voice said landing on the island. "It's not their time yet" the voice said seething his sword. There stood a tall man with brown messy hair, his green eyes gleamed as the sun hit his pupils, he wore a version of Izuku's costume but on the back it read "Warrior"

"Who are you?" asked Shigaraki. But the man didn't reply, he simply pointed his hand at Shigaraki. Suddenly Shiagraki felt the gravity around him getting stronger, "What is this?! Some kind of quirk? It feels as if the gravity around me is holding me in place!" He fought against the increasing gravity but every time he did the mystery man would increase his power, further increasing the gravity.

Before long Shiagraki began to fall towards the ocean slowly but surely, this is when the mystery man transformed, his hair turning golden yellow. Shigaraki's eyes went wide, "There's another!?"

The mystery man then created a fist, this caused Shigaraki to fall into the ocean. However he didn't stop there, the mystery man kept on pushing him deeper and deeper before long he had pushed Shigaraki into the Earth's core.

Turning around the man ran over to Izuku, "Don't worry _**dad **__we'll_ get you the help you need" he said placing a hand on Izuku.

"T-Take...her too," Izuku said, his voice weak and fading. The man looked over and went to pick Himari up, throwing her over his shoulder. He then grabbed Izuku by the arm.

"Let's get out of here, that won't keep him down forever" the man said, taking off into the sky.

Uraraka's eyes went wide as she saw who it was, _'I-It couldn't be...Isamu!' _

Deep in the Earth's core Shigaraki finally broke out of whatever was restraining him, rocketing to the surface he broke through the crust causing an eruption. Ash and lava spewed out of the ocean as he resurfaced, looking around he didn't find anybody he couldn't even feel their energy. "Looks like they ran, no matter those two where mortally wounded they will die before they could get help...that guy had the same colored eyes as Izuku, who was he?" Shiagraki said. "Doesn't matter, they are probably heading over where Eri is but if she gets any ideas of rewinding their time...it won't end well for her"

_**AN: **__Absolute beatdown from Shigaraki! The two strongest have been defeated, what will Izuku and the gang do? Find out next time! _


	47. Chapter 47: Presence

_**AN: **_Alright! Another chater done! Online classes started up again so I have less time to write but it's only the first week so I still have time. Stick around for a small announcement at the end! Without further adieu let's just jump into it!

_Presence _

With the fall of Izuku and Himari, Japan's, no rather the whole world's militaries were put in full alert, as well as all the top heroes in their respective countries. As of that moment the world feared Shigaraki.

Uraraka and Bakugo sat in the bunker with a look of despair on their faces, they were tracking their energy signatures but once Isamu grabbed them they disappeared. The girls tried to console Uraraka, while the guys tried to talk to Bakugo. "It's going to be fine Ochaco, Izuku has gone through worse. He's always come through and he won't stop now" Tsu said holding baby Isamu as Uraraka was too shaken up.

Just then the steel reinforced door to the bunker was kicked in, everyone feared the worst. They feared Shigaraki found them, everyone activated their quirks. Kirishima jumped in front of everyone ready to use himself as a human shield. "Eri! Take your brother to the back of the bunker" Tsu said, handing her little Isamu.

Eri grabbed Isamu but just as she was going to run Uraraka's voice cut through, "Wait! It's fine" she said.

As the dust settled Isamu was seen carrying both Izuku and Himari, "They need help, now!"

Bakugo pushed everyone aside and ran towards Himari, "Give her here" Bakugo grabbed Himari. As he carried her blood stained his clothes, his eyes widened as he made his way to the medical bay.

Uraraka started to cry as she saw the state Izuku was in, blood poured down his open chest wound. "Mina! We need some gauze pads now!" she yelled out. "Take him to the medical bay," she said, turning to Isamu.

He nodded and followed Uraraka into the medical bay, there they cleared a surgical table. Isamu put him on the table and once he did Uraraka went straight to work. Mina handed her the gauze pads and put them in the wound but as soon as she did the pads would fill with blood almost instantly. "Mina, we need more, and get some for Himari too," Uraraka said, still stuffing Izuku's wound with pads.

"Kirishima, there's a fridge behind you, open it and you should find blood bags. They should be marked with I and H, bring the bags marked I here and then bring the others to Himari" Uraraka ordered Kirshima.

Kirishima took off, "I thought they couldn't take regular blood?" Mina asked while opening another pack of gauze pads.

"It's not regular blood, a few months ago we gave some of Izuku's blood to a university. They made synthetic blood for him in case he ever needed it, but there were some problems. Izuku's blood was complicated so they could only make a few bags, so it might not be enough" Uraraka said.

Just then Kirishima came back with the blood bags, "Here, but there was only two bags for each"

Uraraka gritted her teeth, "I-It's fine, we just have to stabilize him so Eri can heal him. If we don't he'll bleed out before she could heal him"

Mina quickly inserted a needle into Izuku's vein, Uraraka hooked up the bag and the blood started to flow. "Good, get Eri in here she needs to heal him before it's too late"

Mina rushed off to go find Eri, "Come on Izuku don't die on me" she said holding his hand.

"Mom!" a voice said from the door, Uraraka looked to find Eri in a full scrubs and mask.

"Eri come here and heal your dad" Uraraka said, Eri ran to her father's side but froze up when she saw the amount of blood and wound in his chest. "Eri! I know it's tough to see all this, but your dad needs you please" Uraraka said almost in tears.

Eri steeled herself, "Alright, I can do this. For dad I have to do this" she said her eyes burning with determination. Eri held out her hands over Izuku's body, her horn grew and her hands began to glow.

As soon as she put a hand on Izuku her eyes widened, "S-Something is wrong" she said in fear. Suddenly black lightning coursed through Eri's body, she screamed out in pain.

"ERI!" Uraraka yelled out, after a few seconds the lightning stopped, however Eri was knocked out. She fell back unconscious, Uraraka ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. "Eri! Are you okay? Come on, say something" she said panicked.

"She's just unconscious, it looks like Shigaraki used one of his quirks on him to stop Eri from turning back his time. I think it's safe to assume he did the same to Himari" Isamu said, checking on Eri.

"Shigaraki you bastard! I'm going to make you pay for what you did!" Uraraka said, Isamu then picked up Eri and placed her on a chair.

Just then the EKG machine hooked on Izuku began to beep faster, "Uraraka! The blood bags are done, we don't have any more blood. He's going into shock!" Mina said, calling her over again.

"No..No..No! There has to be something we can do" Uraraka said thinking.

Just then Isamu placed a hand on Izuku, closing his eyes he focused his energy and began to supply Izuku with his own energy. As he did the EKG machine began to improve, "T-This should keep him alive until we can find someone who can heal him"

"Thank you Isamu, you think you can do that for Himari as well?" Uraraka asked.

Isamu nodded, "Yeah, I think so. You need to bring her over here"

Uraraka nodded and went to go talk to Bakugo, a few moments later they wheeled Himari in on a stretcher and put her beside Izuku so Isamu could do his thing. Bakugo watched as Isamu's hand began to glow, "W-Who are you?" he asked, sensing a familiar energy.

Isamu smiled, "Guess the secrets out, mom you want to explain?"

Uraraka nodded, "Bakugo, this is Isamu"

Bakugo blinked in disbelief, "No...Isamu is in the other room with Tsu"

"Yes but this is Isamu from the future...another parallel Earth, another timeline" Uraraka said.

"His energy is almost identical to Deku's but still…" All doubt in Bakugo's mind was quickly erased when Isamu transformed into a super saiyan. The familiar golden glow hit Bakugo, "Alright I believe you now"

Uraraka chuckled, "Good, so what are you doing back?"

"In my timeline today is the day my father was meant to die. I came back just in case something happened. I wasn't going to show myself but when I sensed father's energy draining, I had to do something" Isamu said looking at his father.

"T-Then will Izuku actually die!?" Uraraka said with worry.

Isamu shook his head, "For now no, as long as I keep giving them energy they should be fine. However, my ki is limited and the amount of ki they need to stay alive is enormous. If we don't find someone who can heal him, I'm afraid he will die. That's if Shigaraki doesn't find them before then"

Bakugo looked at his wife, compared to Izuku she got off easy, "How long do we have before you run out of Ki?" asked Bakugo.

"At this rate….I'd say about 5 hours, after that…" Isamu looked away.

"He dies…" Uraraka said as a tear fell from her face.

Just then Tsu bursted through the door, "You guys need to see this" she said panicked.

They looked at Isamu, "Go, I'll look after them"

None of them wanted to go but Tsu sounded desperate, walking into the other room they saw everyone crowded around the monitor. "Hey what's going on?" asked Uraraka.

"Look," said Mina. Looking up at the monitor, to her shock there flying in the air was Shigaraki. He was above the Japanese Parliament building.

"Hear me citizens of Japan, as you all saw I've defeated your so called number 1 hero and his little friend. Now no one can get in my way, so this message is for the world you have 3 days to surrender to me." Shigaraki said, he then pointed his hand down towards the Parliament building.

"Or else this happens to your entire country" Shigaraki fired a Hakai disintegrating the building and everyone inside. "However, bring me Izuku Midoriya and the one called Himari. I _might...might _just spare everyone or at least the civilians. The choice is yours, you have three days"

And with that the broadcast ended, Uraraka stood stunned. "Shigaraki! He's turning everyone against Deku"

"Bastard! Does he really think people would just turn on them, after everything they've done for them" Bakugo said pissed off.

"That's right! Both Himari and Izuku have done so much for this country, no way they would turn them over" Mina said, the others all agreed.

Just then the alarm to the mountain base began to sound, "What's going on?" Kirishima said looking around.

"Someone just broke through the outer perimeter," Hatsume said typing on the control panel. "Whoever they are they are moving fast!" she said, bringing up a screen with a map of the area. On the screen was a flashing red dot, "They are close! 500 meters!"

"Everyone get ready for a fight!" Uraraka yelled out, the entire class readied themselves.

"200 meters!" Hatsume yelled out.

"Who is this!? It feels as if their power is popping in and out" Bakugo said, as an explosion erupted in his palm.

Uraraka's eyes went wide, "N-No, please not him"

"They are right on top of us!" Hatsume said, everyone looked around.

Suddenly the ground beneath them exploded sending pieces of the mountain and dirt hurling in every direction. Uraraka placed a ki barrier in front of her friends, "I didn't think you would show up. So are you here to fight or help?" Uraraka said as the dust settled.

"I came in order to save millions" the class looked on in awe as they saw who it was standing in front of them, Lemillion, their former upperclassman.

"By handing over Izuku and Himari!" Uraraka said glaring at Lemillion.

"Look it wasn't my choice, the government and the hero council made the choice. All I'm doing is following orders" Lemillion said looking around the room.

"Yeah...that sounds really heroic of you," Bakugo said.

"All I need is Izuku and Himari...don't make me hurt you" Lemillon said, activating One for All.

"We aren't the ones you should be worried about!" Bakugo said, rushing Lemillion.

However before anyone else could move black whips appeared from his hand, and began to capture them. All except Tsu who was still holding little Isamu, "What is this!?" Uraraka yelled out trying to free herself but to little success.

"Sorry but you forced my hand. I'm taking them both with me whether you like it or not" said Lemillion walking towards the medical bay.

Uraraka and Bakugo both let out their aura's trying to break free but everytime they looked as if they were going to get free Lemillion would just strengthen the whips. Lemillon reached for the door handle to the medical bay, as he did the door was suddenly blown open by an energy blast.

Using his permutation quirk the blast went straight through him. Looking in he saw Isamu pointing his palm at him, "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"A distraction" confused Lemillon, looked back only to have one of Bakugo's explosions hit his face. Isamu controlled the blast and managed to free the rest of the class.

"Take that you plain faced f***" Bakugo said as he sent Lemillion flying. However his achievement was short-lived when from the smoke Lemillion appeared. With no time to react Bakugo was hit hard in the stomach sending him flying through the mountain.

Lemillion appeared his body surrounded by red lightning, "Let that be a warning to the rest of you, get in my way again and I won't hold back"

Just then Eri began to wake up in the medical bay, "W-What...what happened?" she asked, that's when she noticed Isamu standing beside her father. "Who are you?"

"It's a long story, listen there isn't much time but all you need to know is that I'm a friend and right now there is someone here looking for these two" said Isamu.

Eri didn't really understand why but for some reason she just trusted this person.

Outside the others all looked as Bakugo was thrown out of the mountain base, "Think all of us can take him?" asked Tsu, as she handed Isamu to Uraraka.

"Not sure, but just in case we can't. Izuku was a super saiyan 3 years ago when he defeated him but that was back in UA. there's no telling how strong Togata has gotten" said Iida.

Just then Bakugo rocketed back into the mountain, his head bleeding from the cut, "Y-You won't do that again" Bakugo rushed in once again but before he could get any closer ice began to form around Lemillion, followed by a wall of fire that reached the top.

Looking towards the entrance was Todoroki being held up by Momo, "Todoroki!" they all yelled out.

"No time, Bakugo, Uraraka. Go to them and get out of here. We'll buy you the time you need" He said as cracks began to appear from the ice.

"But we can't just run, what about you guys?" Uraraka said.

"We'll be fine or do you have so little fate in us?" Momo said with a smile. The whole class all smiled at Uraraka.

"You guys...Alright, but once we get out you'd better find us! Come on Bakugo" she said running into the medical bay with Bakugo right behind her.

Bakugo walked into to find Eri had woken up, "Good you're awake, get ready we are leaving"

"Going? Going where?" she asked.

"No time to explain, Isamu, can you keep the Ki flowing while flying?" Uraraka asked.

"Isamu!" Eri couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I can," he said, encasing the two in a Ki shield and levitating it. "Let's go"

Bakugo nodded, pointing his hand towards the wall he blew a whole into the wall, one by one they took into the air at top speed.

The class all fought bravely but alas they couldn't beat Lemillion. If it wasn't for Izuku taking the number one spot, it would be Lemillion who would be the number one hero. 1 minute is all the time they could hold him off for but it wasn't enough.

Lemillion walked into the medical bay to see a giant whole in the wall, "Where are they?" he asked someone through his ear piece.

"South, it looks like they are heading towards the coast" the voice of Nejire Hado was heard, she was outside the base the entire time.

"Got it, call someone to pick them up. I'll go after them" Lemillion said as he began to levitate in the air.

"Wait Togata, do you really think this is the right choice? To hand over Izuku and Himari just like that, after all they done for us...it's just not fair" Nejire asked.

Toga closed his eyes, "I-I don't know but if we can save millions by handing them over then it will be worth it. We are heroes, we do whatever it takes to save people"

Nejire didn't respond, with that Togata took after them, at lightning speed. With One For All and Float he would catch up to them quickly.

As they were flying Bakugo turned to Isamu, "Can you tell if the baby inside of Himari is alright?"

Isamu smiled, "Don't worry the baby is fine, she doesn't have any injuries near her belly. I think while she was fighting she focused most of her energy around the baby"

"That's a relief, now how is she?" he asked with concern.

"The injuries are severe, her arm is the most messed up. We need to find someone to heal her fast. It's my father that doesn't have much time left, even with my ki he's still slowly dying" He said looking at Izuku.

That's when Uraraka and Bakugo sensed something, "Damn it! They did the best they could but it looks like we're going to fight" Bakugo said looking back.

Uraraka gritted her teeth, "No, Eri take your brother and keep going. We will try and slow him down"

"But!" Before she could say anything else Uraraka cut her off.

"No," Bakugo said, surprising Uraraka. "You go on ahead, stay with Himari for me. As for Lemillion, I'll fight him alone"

"Bakugo…" Uraraka was left speechless.

"It's fine now go!" he said, taking off towards Lemillion.

"Let's go, once we get over the ocean we can hide out on an island" Uraraka said flying out to sea.

As Bakugo got closer, the silhouette of Togata was seen from the horizon. He decided to stop and wait for him, "I don't have to beat him, only slow him down"

Now a few meters away Bakugo cupped his hands together and fired off a blast towards Lemillion which he dodged with ease. Stopping Lemillion saw Bakugo with his hand out, "What's your game, you know you can't beat me. After I defeat you I'll just simply go after the others"

"You think defeating me will be that easy?" Bakugo said, raising an eyebrow.

Sensing something coming Bakugo tilted his head to the right, that's when Bakugo saw it. A black whip had passed just by his face, cutting him across the face in the process. "If you barely dodge that attack, then it's clear to me that you have no chance in winning"

Bakugo's face turned to one of rage, "Is that what you think! Fine then let's see you take this!" bringing out his hands in front of him Bakugo created a ball of energy but it looked different from the rest. Normally you wouldn't be able to see inside the ball of energy but with this attack you could see a sort of liquid inside.

Bakugo's veins began to bulge as he poured everything he had into this attack. Lightning began to crackle around Bakugo as the air began to heat up, _'Come on endure it! Even if he has that stupid quirk there's no way he can escape this!' _

Togata watched as the energy began to shine brighter and brighter, "What are you up to? You know my quirk makes me immune to attacks!"

With a smile and sweat dripping down his face Bakugo began to laugh, "Let's test that theory shall we? Take this! Planetary DESTRUCTION!" an attack similar to his wife's, burned the air as it left his hands.

Togata's eyes widened as the attack approached him, he could tell this was different from all the rest. However he noticed it too late, _'Sh*t! I can't activate Permeation in time! One for ALL 100%!' _

The explosion was massive, Bakugo had infused his nitroglycerin sweat with Ki making it several hundred times more explosive. The explosion was at least 5 times more powerful than that of the TSAR Bomba, the largest Hydrogen bomb to be tested.

The earth rattled as the sheer power of his attack, but lucky for everyone Bakugo managed to contain it within a Ki shield around Togata, preventing the explosion from hitting the Earth. However it came at a cost, the amount of recoil for that kind of explosion was too much for his arms even when he reinforced it with his own Ki. As Bakugo's breath became heavy his arms were purple and broken, with trembling arms he created a fist. "T-Take that…"

As the fireball dissipated Bakugo could see the outline of Lemillion, his arms were crossed in front of him. Now with a clear picture Bakugo smiled at his achievement, Lemillion was hurt. Blood dripped from his forearms, the left side of his costume was burned off as, his skin showed signs of second degree burns. "Well you look at that, looks like you can be hurt" Bakugo said.

This was the first time in years since Lemillion had felt pain, he was always fast enough to activate his quirk but this time was different. He thought himself untouchable, his own arrogance was his downfall. On this day two people learned a valuable lesson, Togata learned never to let down his guard no matter the opponent.

Bakugo on the other hand learned that in a fight it's never truly over, Bakugo blinked as it was over. With One For All at 100% there was no way Bakugo could stand up to Lemillion and he'd just learned that the hard way.

One second Lemillion was several meters away and the next he was right in front of him. Bakugo was hit in the stomach with a 100% punch, spitting out blood he reeled in pain. Lemillion quickly followed it up with a kick to his shoulder, dislocating it. Down towards the ocean Bakugo fell as he fell he could hear Lemillion mumble something but he didn't care he just managed to slow down the number 3 hero and on top of that damage him.

Lemillion would not stick around, after regaining himself he took off after the rest.

As they flew away Isamau, Uraraka, Eri and little Isamu were all hit by a powerful gust of wind. Looking back they saw a mushroom cloud rise into the atmosphere. "I never knew Bakugo could make such a large explosion!" Eri said admiring the mushroom cloud.

"The blast was strong but it won't stop Lemillion. We need to go" Uraraka said.

They were now a few hundred kilometers from the mainland, when suddenly Uraraka could feel him coming closer. "Pick up the pace! He's right behind us"

Looking back Eri saw Lemillon flying after them, to her surprise she also saw him raise his hand towards them. "What is he doing?" Eri asked.

Uraraka looked back to see Lemillion firing off energy blasts from his fingers. "What another quirk! How many does he have?" she asked as the blasts got closer. But they weren't targeting her, instead the blasts were directed at Isamu, not the baby.

"Isamu, look out!" Uraraka yelled out. Turning around Isamu stopped, with speed and precision he pulled out the sword from his back and sliced the blasts before they hit.

Lemillion let out a tsk as he pushed himself faster, "It looks like Bakugo wasn't enough to stop him" Eri said as they continued to fly.

"Seems like it, we won't be able to lose him at this speed," Uraraka said.

"Then let's kick it up a gear" Isamu said, transforming into a super saiyan. Eri nodded as she let out her aura pushing her speed to the max.

Lemillion saw what they were doing, "A super saiyan? Who is that guy? Doesn't matter, I learned from that fight with Izuku so many years ago. Things won't turn out the same" he said disappearing.

Uraraka looked back and noticed he wasn't there, she couldn't even feel his energy anymore. "Wait, he's gone?" she asked, stopping.

"You're right, he's gone," Isamu said. "It looks like we can finally find someone who can heal these two. I'm surprised Eri, you kept up with us..that would be difficult even for…" Before Isamu could say anything else a fist hit him across the face sending him crashing into the sea water below.

The Ki barriers around Izuku and Himari began to fade away, "NO!" Uraraka yelled out rushing to their side to keep up the barriers around them. "Without these barriers Izuku is going to die" she began to pour her own energy and that's when she felt the amount of Ki that was required to keep this going was massive. _'S-So much energy is being used up! I don't think I can keep this up for long' _

"Hand them over to me Ochaco…" Lemillion said floating beside her. "I won't ask again"

Eri saw what Lemillion did and she was furious! "YOU!" to Uraraka's surprise, Eri had jumped at Lemillion, throwing punches.

Lemillion easily dodged out of the way of the punches, "I'm sorry Eri but you guys left me no choice"

"We always have a choice you should know, you taught me that!" Eri said, continuing her punches. "Izuku and Himari chose to fight Shigaraki even though they didn't have too!"

"No, they had too, it's what heroes do" Lemillion said.

"Then where were you when it all happened!? Why didn't you join them in fighting Shigaraki!" Eri said.

"I-I was…" Lemillion thought back, he was at a meeting with the Prime Minister going over a new deal they made.

"Go ahead, make an excuse, my father and aunt Himari have saved us more times than we can count. That includes you" finally after trying so hard Eri landed a hit on Lemillion. However it wasn't the punch that hurt, it was her words.

Just then Isamu erupted from the water as a super saiyan 2, "Man his punches are heavy" he said wiping the blood from his lip. Looking up he noticed him beside Eri and feared that he would do the same to her, "ERI! Get away from her!" he yelled, tackling Lemillion away.

"Mom, get out of here!" Taken off guard Lemillion regained his thoughts and managed to punch Isamu away. As he was pushed back Isamu managed to kick Lemillion in the chest.

Both fighters looked at each other, Lemillion looked down at the spot he was just kicked, "You're strong, I actually felt that kick" he said, impressed that someone managed to hurt him with just a kick.

"You're not that half bad yourself, it was a cheapshot but that punch hurt as well" Isamu said, rubbing his jaw.

Uraraka wasted no time and began to carry both saiyans away but she was losing power fast. Lemillion saw them leave and turned to face them but as he did Isamu fired a blast that prevented him from doing so. "You aren't going anywhere, you want to get to them? Then get through me first but I warn you I'm no pushover" Isamu said letting out his aura.

"Very well I'll fight you, then I'll go after them" Lemillion said, rocketing towards Isamu.

Lifting his arm he pointed straight at Lemillion, suddenly he felt as if he was teleported to another planet. The gravity around Lemillion increased so much that he began to fall, but before he could hit the water Isamu came up from under him and delivered a hard uppercut to the jaw.

Regaining his composure Lemillion fell back, "A gravity quirk and you're a super saiyan? Who are you?" he asked once again.

"I am the son of the two greatest heroes of all time. Son of the golden warrior Izuku Midoriya and gravity hero Ochaco Midoriya" Isamu said sending his aura crashing into Lemillion.

Shielding his eyes Lemillion stood stunned, "Their son? But he's only a child, you are almost the same age as them! So unless you're from the future, you can just…"

Lemillion stopped as he saw Isamu smile, "N-No way! You're from the future!?"

Isamu responded by firing a blast, to which Lemillion slapped away with ease. "Are we going to fight or talk? I'm getting bored over here"

The two flew at each other with so much speed and force that they caused an explosion over the ocean. Back and forth the two went punching at each other with everything they had, Isamu kept on firing blasts but all they did was pass right through Lemillion.

That's when Lemillion noticed he was taking damage, with a quick strike he hit Isamu in the stomach causing him to hunch over in pain. Seeing a chance Lemillion pulled his fist back, "ONE FOR ALL 100% Detroit SMASH!" the ocean split apart as the punch landed square in the middle of Isamu's chest.

The impact was so hard that it caused an explosion, as the fireball died down. Lemillion saw blood pour down Isamu's chest. Thinking he got him Lemillion dropped his guard, that's when from the smoke a voice was heard, "Got you"

"What?!" Isamu brought down his hands, Lemillion didn't know it but he was now surrounded. Looking around Lemillion saw all the blasts that he'd dodged, "This still won't hit me!" he said trying to use his Permeation quirk but found it wasn't activating.

"Wondering why you can't use it? It's all about your mass, you lose it when you activate it so all I had to do was get a bit of my energy into you and Voila you now have mass, this makes your quirk impossible to use" Isamu said as the blasts got closer.

"So this was your plan all along?" Lemillion said eyes wide. "Guess there's only one thing to do, I'm going to have to block them all"

Channeling One For All to his head Lemillion headbutted Isamu in the face causing him to be pushed towards the ocean. "It's no use, with this many blasts you can't dodged them all!" Isamu yelled out holding his nose.

Lemillion at first looked like he was doing well, One For All increased his speed but overwhelming numbers eventually won out. Blasts began to hit his body, he started to get frustrated as each attack would burn his costume off. "Come on!"

One blast in particular headed towards Lemillion but he slapped it away with fullforce. He didn't know it but that blast was heading straight to where Uraraka and Eri were. Seeing the blast stray away, Isamu's eyes went wide, "NO!" he yelled out chasing after it.

As he flew after it, Lemillion managed to escape the barrage and catch up Isamu, "Where do you think you're going?" he said slamming his fists to Isamu's back causing him to crash into the water.

As Isamu flew out of the water, Lemillion activated BlackWhip and used OFA to strengthen the whips. Now trapped Isamu watched as the blast made its way toward his mother.

At the same time Uraraka was struggling to maintain the barriers around Izuku and Himari, "Mom we need to find some place to rest" Eri said, seeing her mother starting to breathe heavily.

"N-No, I'm fine let's keep going" She said, her face filled with will.

"If you keep this up you are going to run out of Ki" Eri said as little Isamu began to cry.

"I said I'm fine" she said snapping back at her.

Eri flinched, "S-Sorry...let me know when you want to switch. I may not have a lot of Ki but it should be enough for you to rest a bit"

Uraraka smiled, Eri was being so brave. "Izuku would be so proud of you...you're being so brave right now"

"Honestly I'm really terrified but I can't show it not now at least. I have to be strong for dad and for Isamu" she said holding little Isamu.

Just then little Isamu began to cry in Eri's arms, "Hey what's wrong? It's alright, everything is going to be alright. Big sister is here and she won't let anything bad happen to you" Uraraka smiled at her two children.

By the time Uraraka sensed the blast it was far too late to do anything, looking back at the last second she saw the blast. What followed was a massive explosion that knocked everyone out of the sky and into the water below.

Uraraka's back was in shreds as she crashed into the sea, "MOM!" Eri yelled out in the water, desperately trying to keep herself and little Isamu afloat. Lucky for both of them the blast didn't do much damage to them, only a couple of bruises on Eri was seen. But that's not the only thing on Eri's mind, "DAD! Aunt Himari!"

Just then Uraraka resurfaced, the salt water burned her now shredded back. There was a ringing in her ears but she could just hear someone call out to her, "Mom! MOM! MOM!" it was Eri swimming over to her. "MOM! Where's dad and aunt Himari?"

Shaking her head the ringing stopped, "...Your dad?" Uraraka's eyes went wide, "Deku! Himari!" pushing past the pain Uraraka went under to find them.

Eri waited for what seemed hours to her but in reality it was only a few seconds. Finally resurfacing Uraraka once again created the barriers around them, however now her time was almost up. She was tired, injured, and running on fumes, "E-Eri, keep your brother safe no matter what alright"

Eri nodded, "Yes!"

Uraraka flew up and began to fly but her power levels were so low that she couldn't be more than a few feet above the water. Eri followed close behind with little Isamu in her arms, looking up she saw how badly damaged Uraraka's back was. _'Please help us, anyone...please help us' _

After flying for a mile or two, they finally came upon a large island. Both Eri and Uraraka could sense energy coming from the island...people. "Mom, do you see that?" Eri said with a smile.

"I-I do, come on let's go before…"Uraraka suddenly fell out of the sky, her power was now completely gone. Eri quickly went over to catch her but now she had to deal with three severely injured people and a baby.

"Come on Eri think! You are the daughter of the strongest hero in history! You can do this, you need to save them" she said to herself. With no other option she created a large ki platform, placing everyone on it she began to ride it like a skateboard towards the island. All the while, feeding Ki into Himari and Izuku. "I won't let you die...not today"

On the island a teenageer was walking along the cliffside, his curly light brown hair, and brown colored eyes. He wore a green UA shirt and a pin in the shape of Izuku's super saiyan hair. "Man, the news has been crazy today...I can't believe All Might is gone" the young man said sitting down on the grass. "Even Deku: The Golden Warrior is missing, I hope he's alright"

Suddenly a large shadow was cast over him, looking up he noticed something was falling...falling right on top of him. "Oh Sh*t!" he said scrambling to get to his feet. The young man barely managed to get out of the way and with a loud boom the object fell onto the cliff.

"What the hell, what was that!?" he said, trying to see through the dust. As it settled he began to walk over towards what had fallen from the sky, as he got closer his eyes widened.

There were Izuku, Himari, and Uraraka all unconscious, "P-Please…help them" Eri said while holding little Isamu.

The young man wasted no time and went to check on Izuku, "My god, this is Deku: The Golden Warrior and his wife Uravity! Also Himari too!" he then saw their injuries, "Oh no…" the young man pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey sis it's me, get to the cliff sides by our house. I need your help with something and please hurry it's urgent" he said as he began to panic.

"_**Katsuma**__, what's going on?" _a woman's voice said through the phone.

"Just get here Mahoro please! Hurry!" Katsuma said, hanging up his phone. "I can use my quirk on them but I don't even know what blood type they are" he weighed his options. "No I have to try at least, Deku and Himari need the most help right now"

Placing a hand on each of them a green glow began to come out of Katsuma's hand, both saiyans began to wince in pain but this was a result of Katsuma's quirk. "Their injuries are too severe, I'll run out of steam before I can make any progress. For now I'll focus on stopping the bleeding"

The blood from Izuku's chest wound suddenly stopped, but it did not close, "Good, now for Himari"

Compared to Izuku, Himari's injuries were not that bad but even so she was badly injured. As the glow became brighter his sister Mahoro arrived. "Hey Katsuma, I came here as fast as I could, what's wrong…." Mahoro wore a long pink dress and sandals.

Mahoro's eyes went wide when she saw everyone on the floor, "What the!"

"Don't just stand there, help me take them to our house!" Katsuma snapped Mahoro out of her little trance.

"R-Right" Closing her eyes Mahoro activated her quirk, Hologram. Normally her projections wouldn't have any effect on objects but she trained her quirk to do just that. She created a horse drawn wagon, "Alright get them on and let's go"

Putting everyone onto the wagon the siblings began to ride towards their house.

_**Meanwhile with Isamu and Lemillion **_

Isamu was enraged at what just happened, Lemillion stopped him from saving his mother from that blast. "Y-YOU!" while wrapped up in Blackwhip Isamu let out his aura.

Lemillion felt the whips loosening and began to pour more of OFA into them but even with the extra powerboost he was starting to have trouble. "His power just keeps getting stronger, it's amazing!" Lemillion said gritting his teeth.

"HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" With a powerful yell Isamu broke out of the whips, completely disintegrating them.

"Your power is just like your fathers…" before Lemillion could say anything else Isamu appeared in front of him. Seeing this Lemillion spun around to kick, only to have Isamu disappear, "What"

Isamu had gotten behind him, his hands began to glow with energy as he brought them up and right down onto Lemillions back sending him crashing into the ocean floor. Isamu floated there as his aura burned around him, "Now you really made me mad"

Just then Lemillion shot out of the ocean and stopping just in front of Isamu he wiped the blood from his mouth, "T-This power...this aura...Izuku was a super saiyan 3 when he fought me years ago but you...you're a super saiyan 2. That means you're stronger than him aren't you?"

Isamu stayed silent, "I knew it, let's see just how strong you are!" Lemillion channeled 100% of AFO throughout his body. "No holding back this time"

A sonic boom was heard as Lemillion threw himself at Isamu, but as he flew towards him all he felt was a pain coming from his chest. "Huh?" Lemillion didn't see it coming, but Isamu was now in front of him grabbing him by one arm.

"My mother talked about you a few times, so out of respect for her I won't kill you. But get in my way again…" Isamu pulled Lemillion close. "...and I'll kill you where you stand"

Lemillion coughed out blood as Isamu let him go to fall into the ocean. "Y-You saiyans sure are strong…"

Right before he hit the ocean someone swooped in and caught Lemillion, "Mirio! Mirio! Hey Mirio, wake up" it was Nejire Hado.

"N-Nejire?" Lemillion said barely conscious.

"Save your breath, we are getting out of here and after that I'm coming here to kick his ass" she said glaring at Isamu.

Lemillion grabbed her arm, "D-Don't he's too strong…"

"But…" Nejire wanted to fight Isamu to get revenge but she knew anyone who could take down Mirio had to be stronger than her. "Fine...we are leaving. I trust you won't attack us from behind?" she said looking at Isamu.

"If you leave right now, then no" Isamu said letting his aura disappear but he remained as a super saiyan.

The two heroes flew away, Isamu watched them as they disappeared into the horizon. "Good now I can go look for father and mother"

Just as he was about to leave a voice called, "I'm sorry to say but I won't let you do that"

Looking up Isamu saw Shigaraki floating above him, _'How did he sneak up on me! I didn't even sense his ki!' _Suddenly a red beam of energy shot into his leg, then the other, then both of his arms.

Isamu screamed out in pain, Shigaraki then appeared in front of him and faster than Isamu could react he punched Isamu in the stomach knocking him out. His hair reverted back to its natural color as Shigaraki grabbed him, "So this is the one who saved Izuku and Himari, interesting. I'm going to need some information from him" and with that Shigaraki flew off towards Japan with Isamu dragging behind him.

_**AN:**_ Another chapter done! This chapter was going to be at least twice as long but I started online classes again and ran out of time...Sorry! Also if you saw Heroes Rising you'd know who those siblings are...Now for an announcement, it's almost for the one year anniversary of this story and as such I have two things planned. One is the long awaited proofreading of all 47 chapters, why? Because holy sh*t it's bad so it's about time I do that. Two, is a special chapter, I want to write about Isamu's timeline or a Izuku X Uraraka chapter. Tell me which one you would prefer to read. And with that we are done for today, go check out my other stories! See you all next time!


	48. Chapter 48: Impulse

_**AN: **__We are back with another chapter! Also we are in the final stretch people, I'd say another 2 or 3 chapters...maybe 5 before this story ends. And I can guarantee things are going to look like it's going one way but then it will make a full 180, so be prepared for that. So without future adieu let's just jump into it!_

_Impulse _

Eri could see nothing but darkness but she could hear someone around her, "Do you think they are going to be fine?" Mahoro asked.

"I-I don't know, my quirk has its limits plus it's already been hours and they still haven't woken up," Katsuma said, obviously concerned. Suddenly the sound of little Isamu crying was heard in the background.

"Oh no, looks like he woke up again. I'll go check on him…" but before Mahoro could leave to check on him, Eri sat up from the sofa scaring Mahoro.

"Isamu!" she yelled out. Eri tried to get up but found that her sides were bandaged up forcing her back down.

"Hey easy, don't move, you have some ribs that are bruised. Lay back down and rest, the baby is your little brother right? Don't worry he's fine, want me to bring him over?" Mahoro asked, Eri nodded.

Mahoro smiled and went into the other room, she then came back with little Isamu in her arms, "Here see, he's fine. I went to the store and bought some baby food and formula so he already ate" Mahoro said, kneeling down to hand Isamu over to Eri.

Once Isamu was in her arms he stopped crying, "Thank you...thank you so much. If something happened to him, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I swear, I won't forget this" Eri said, pulling him close.

Mahoro smiled, "No problem, glad we can help"

"What about mom and dad! And aunt Himari!" Eri said remembering what happened.

The smile on Mahoro's face quickly faded away, "I think it's better for you to see" she said standing up. "Here let me help you up, you need to go see them" Eri reached out and with Mahoro's help she got to her feet.

Eri managed to slowly make her way towards a sliding door, opening it she found all three of them on the floor still unconscious. Katsuma was there right next to them healing them, "H-Hey sis, oh you're awake that's good" he said with a smile, just then Katsuma began to fall over.

"Katsuma!" Mahoro said, running to his side. "I think you should take a break, your body won't hold out if you keep this up"

With a weak smile Katsuma turned to his sister, "I'm fine really, I can keep going for a while longer. If I stop now than I'll just be back at square one"

Eri saw it in his face, Katsuma was tired and his ki was running dangerously low. "Your quirk, what is it?"

"It's called _Cell Activation, _I can activate the cells inside anyone I touch. It can even heal them if given enough time...but it uses my stamina and I've been at this for hours" Katsuma said looking back down at the fallen heroes.

"How much longer can you hold out?" Eri asked.

"Only a few more minutes, an hour at the most if I push myself. I did manage to fix Himari's arm and all I need is her other injuries, Uravity is almost healed. It's Izuku that has me worried, even after all this time the wound on his chest is barely starting to heal. If I stop now his wound would just reopen" Katsume explained.

Eri's face turned to one of worry, "Yeah dad got pretty beat up...alright you've done enough for mom and aunt Himari. I sense they will be fine even if you stop now, focus on my dad"

"Are you sure? If I do that…" Mahoro tried to protest but was stopped by Eri.

"Trust me they will be fine. You need your rest as well, if anything happens I can use my Ki to help him" Eri said with a smile.

Katsuma nodded, "Alright but if anything happens I'm jumping back in. I can't have my favorite hero dying in my house now can I" and with that he removed his hand from Uraraka and Himari to focus solely on Izuku.

It wouldn't be until the next morning Uraraka would wake up, opening her eyes she noticed that she wasn't in any place she recognized. "Eri! Isamu! Deku!" she yelled. Looking around she didn't find anyone but noticed her entire back was bandaged up. "Huh? I was hit by a blast, yet I'm able to stand? My back should have been shredded, how is this possible?" she asked herself.

Uraraka made her way into the living room, there she found Eri asleep with little Isamu on top of her. Once she saw them Uraraka began to cry not from sadness but from knowing that her two children were alright. She leaned down to stroke Eri's long white hair, "You did an amazing job protecting your little brother, I couldn't be more proud"

Suddenly Eri started to wake up, her vision was blurry but she could tell someone was standing over her, "W-Who?" That's when she noticed it was Uraraka. "MOM!" she yelled out, her yell also woke up little Isamu.

"Eri, my baby girl" Uraraka hugged her. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this…"

"Don't be mom, this has only made me stronger!" Eri said with a smile.

Uraraka wiped away a tear, "That's good, so I have a few questions. Where are we? Where is your father and Himari?"

That's when Mahoro walked into the livingroom to find Uraraka had woken up, "Oh thank god you are awake, we started to think you'd never wake up. Also I can answer those for you, you are on Nabu island. As to where Izuku and Himari are, they are currently being healed by my brother in the other room. Would you like to see them?"

"Please…" Uraraka simply answered.

"Follow me" Uraraka followed Mahoro into the bedroom where she saw Izuku and Himari still being healed by Katsuma. "My brother spent the whole night healing him but it seems his injuries are still severe. Himari's injuries were healed just this morning but I think it will still be a while before she wakes up"

Katsuma looked up, his eyes were so dry and tired, he looked like Aizawa, "O-Oh Uravity...you're awake, good"

"T-Thank you for healing him...I don't know how to repay the both of you," Uraraka said bowing.

"Let's worry about that later, right now I managed to close up the surface wounds but his internal injuries are going to take more time" Katsuma said.

"I see, you need your rest. I can take over from here, I can't heal him like you do but I can stop him from getting worse" Uraraka said, placing a hand on Izuku. "Go get some rest" just then a ki barrier surrounded Izuku.

"I didn't know you could do this…" Katsuma said, surprised. "Are you sure you will be fine, your injuries"

Uraraka smiled, "A hero always has a trick up their sleeve, and yeah I'll be fine"

"Come on bro you need to sleep" Mahoro said. Katsume nodded and went to his room to get some sleep.

Himari would be the first one to wake up, 2 days later, she was confused at first and worried about the baby but once Uraraka told her that the baby was alright she began to calm down, "Any progress on Izuku?" Himari asked.

"He's getting better but Katsuma's quirk can only do so much. I've been giving him some of my Ki to speed up the process and it seems like it's working. However at this rate he won't even wake up after the 3 day deadline Shigaraki set" Uraraka said sitting beside Izuku.

"Damn it, even if we fought him the results will be the same...I think this is a fight we can't win. What about Bakugo, have you heard anything from him?" Himari said with her arm in a sling.

"No, all I know is that he was taken down by Lemillion; he did put up a fight though. But you're right, even if you and Deku fight him again...you'll both end up the same. Wait...what about fusion?" Uraraka said, remembering back when Izuku and Bakugo fused against All Might.

"Fusion...my father spoke of that once but if I remember correctly we have to be at the same power level...and I hate to admit it but Izuku is much stronger than I am. Besides, as we are now our power would only increase slightly." Himari clenched her fists. "If only I wasn't so weak, I could have..."

"Himari stop it, you can't blame yourself. No one knew how strong Shigaraki had gotten over the years. There's no way you could have prepared for this, right now you have to look after yourself and that child inside you. We'll think of a way to fight Shigaraki...we have to" Uraraka said with a smile.

Himari nodded, "I know we will but first we need Izuku back. Also, we have to hope Shigaraki doesn't find us here" little did they know, that one of the island's residents was secretly keeping an eye on them.

"_Sir, I have eyes on both of them...Yes, Nabu Island" _

In the two days Izuku and Himari were out of commission, Shigaraki began to assemble his forces. He recruited big and small villians, he even broke some of them out of prison. This included a man named _Muscular_, the heroes tried to fight back but with Shigaraki backing them up there was little they could do against him.

Shigaraki set up a sort of headquarters right on top of the now destroyed Parliament building, "Any word on what the governments of the world have to say?" Shigaraki said, sitting on a throne.

"No sir, they all intend to fight you to the very end. It also seems they are waiting for the 3 day deadline to end." Said Kurogiri.

"I see, then what about the saiyan I defeated, is _he _awake yet?" asked Shigaraki.

"Yes, but he is refusing to talk, we even tried torture but nothing seems to work on him. We ran a blood test on him and found out he is actually the son of Izuku and Ochaco. However he was actually born not that long ago so him being this old doesn't make sense." Kurogiri explained.

"That is interesting, time travel? Regardless, any word on where they are now?" asked Shigaraki.

"We received word that they are on Nabu Island and it appears someone on that island is capable of healing them" Shigaraki got up from his throne and let out his aura.

"So you're telling me, they will be healed!?" The aura coming out of Shigaraki was enough to crack the walls of the headquarters.

"Y-Yes, but according to the spy, the boy's powers are limited. If you were to go now you could finish them off with ease" Kurogiri said shaking in fear.

Shigaraki let his aura die down, "Good, you said Nabu Island right. I think it's time I'd finish them off once and for all. Once those two are disposed of, no one will be able to stop me"

_A few hours later _

Katsuma was back to healing Izuku, Uraraka was with little Isamu playing outside. While Himari was using this time to meditate, "Do you two live alone?" Uraraka asked Mahoro.

She nodded, "Yeah, our mother passed away while we were still young and our father died in an accident about a year ago. Ever since then it's just been the two of us on this little island with nowhere to go"

"I see, I'm sorry for your loss," Uraraka said with a bit of regret.

"Thanks, things have been tough but lucky for us, some of the Islanders helped us along the way. So we owe them so much" Mahoro said with a smile.

"I see, I'm sure your parents would be so proud of you...both of you," said Uraraka.

"Yeah, I know they are" just then Uraraka and Himari both sensed a massive energy heading their way.

Uraraka quickly got up and looked to the east, towards the mainland. "Hey what's wrong?" Asked Mahoro.

"He's coming...no why now! How did he find out we were here!" Uraraka said as the energy began to draw closer.

Himari then appeared, "Uraraka get Isamu and Izuku out of here. I'll distract him for as long as I can."

"Himari you'll die, you're not even at half your power," Uraraka protested.

"I know that! But do we really have a choice? If Izuku dies then all of this will be worthless. Get him off this island right now!" Himari yelled out.

Just then Shigaraki came crashing down onto the island, "It's a little late for that"

A look of terror was seen on Himari's face, "Sh*t, it's too late"

"It's been a while, If I remember the last time we met you were near death" Shigaraki said staring at Himari. "While it seems you escaped death's grasp but you still haven't healed fully" Himari was still covered in bandages and her arm was still in a sling.

"Tsk, want to see what I can do with one arm?" Himari said, clenching her fist.

Shigaraki smiled, "Please as you are now, you're not even a challenge. However I am willing to indulge you"

Himari gritted her teeth, "Don't do it Himari." Uraraka said, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah please don't do it, we wouldn't want you to end up like last time. So helpless, always relying on everyone" Shigaraki said, taunting her.

Suddenly Himari's aura flared out, "Enough! Maybe we don't need Izuku! I'll kill you myself!" she said, rushing at Shigaraki.

"Come on then!" Himari threw a punch, Shigaraki dodged. However with one good arm Himari kept on pushing herself but no matter how hard she tried nothing was hitting. "This is even more boring than last time"

Switching it up, Himari charged up a blast and fired it, seeing it coming, Shigaraki jumped up just as it exploded. This is exactly what Himari wanted, flying up she twisted her body and delivered a hard kick to Shigaraki's ribs.

"She got him!" Mahoro said. "That hit must have hurt!"

"No…" Uraraka said shielding Mahoro from the backlash of the kick. "...It didn't even make him flinch"

With her foot still at Shigaraki's ribs, Himari looked up to see him sigh. "How disappointing" Shigaraki pushed her leg down, "I was a fool for thinking you would do any better than last time"

Faster than Himari could react, Shigaraki transformed his hands into that of the Nomu. With a powerful strike to her back Shigaraki sent her crashing into the island. Himari laid there in a crater of her own creation, bleeding from her lip, "Well I've had my fun, it's time for you to die once and for all" Shigaraki said pointing his hand at Himari. Suddenly a ball of red and black energy began to appear.

Uraraka's eyes widened, "Mahoro we need to leave now!" grabbing her arm Uraraka began to pull Mahoro towards the house.

Himari smiled, "Well as a saiyan I can't think of a better way to die than in battle"

"That is one way to rationalize your death, goodbye saiyan" Shigaraki fired off the blast, but just as it left his hand another blast came in. This blast managed to push away Shigaraki's blast, "YOU!" Turning towards the house, Shigaraki saw Izuku standing at the doorway.

Izuku's breathing was heavy, "L-Leave her alone Shigaraki" he said as Katsuma and Eri appeared behind him.

"Deku! You're finally awake" Uraraka said almost in tears.

"Y-You shouldn't be up," Katsuma said, holding Izuku up.

"Don't worry about me kid, do me a favor and get your sister out of here. I don't want you two to get caught up in this fight. That means you too Eri, these two protected us these last couple of days so now it's time to repay some of that hospitality" Izuku said walking towards Uraraka.

"How are you holding up Izuku?" Uraraka asked.

"Pretty good, but that wound still isn't fully healed, so I'd say I'm at about 25% power" Izuku then grunted in pain, the wound on his chest was starting to reopen. "Ochaco, once I get Shigaraki away from Himari I want you to grab her and get out of here as well. Get as far away as you can from here, I'll try it in the atmosphere but it may not be far enough"

"W-What are you talking about?" Uraraka asked not liking where this was going.

Izuku smiled, "Sorry but it looks like this is going to be a repeat of my fight with E23"

Uraraka's eyes went wide, "No, don't. We don't have dragon balls Deku, if you die that's it, you won't be able to come back"

"If I can take him down then it will be worth it," Izuku said while walking towards Shigaraki.

Uraraka reached out to him but stopped, she knew there was no changing his mind. "I swear Deku, if you die I'll kill you myself"

"That doesn't make any sense but sure" Izuku said trying to transform into a super saiyan blue, his hair flickered blue but he didn't have the strength to keep it going. The best he could do now was just a super saiyan but even that was difficult to maintain. But Izuku kept walking, the aura around him was weak and flickering.

"Finally the main attraction is here" Shigaraki let out his aura, his menacing aura eclipsed Izuku's.

"Let's go!" Izuku said, rushing Shigaraki. Crashing into him Izuku pushed him into the sky, but Shigaraki knew what he was doing.

"Trying to get me away? That won't work again" Shigaraki managed to punch Izuku in the face. The hit was so hard that it managed to break Izuku's nose.

Regaining his composure Izuku began to fly towards Shigaraki, this time he had a plan. Izuku created 5 destructo discs to which he threw at Shigaraki.

Watching them get closer Shigaraki managed to slap four of them away, the last one he caught with his bare hand. Spinning around he threw it right back at Izuku, with no time to react the disc caught Izuku on the side.

Blood poured out of the cut the disc made, Izuku grunted as he pushed past it. Cupping his hand together, "HAAAAAAA!" he yelled out as a beam of energy shot out of his hands.

The blast hit Shigaraki in the chest which caused him to go flying even higher into the atmosphere. Izuku followed him right into the Exosphere, the outermost part of Earth's atmosphere. "Now that you have me where you wanted me, now what? There's still nothing you can do" Shigaraki said, hovering in midair.

Izuku smiled, "Oh there's one thing" bringing his hands to his side Izuku began to charge up. Throwing his hands forward him fired continuous energy blasts at Shigaraki. As the blasts kept coming a fireball began to engulf Shigaraki completely.

"A desperation move? Good but not good enough. HAAAA!" Shigaraki yelled out and with his voice alone he managed to destroy the remaining blasts. Looking around he noticed he was in a smoke screen, "So this was your plan all along, a distraction. Too bad for you it won't work!" swinging his arm Shigaraki cleared the smoke around him.

Looking up he noticed Izuku was gone, "What!? Where did he go?"

"Here!" a voice said behind Shigaraki. Izuku had used the smoke from the explosions to get behind him. Locking his arms and legs Izuku made sure he couldn't escape, "I got you now" he said with a smile.

"What's your plan? You can't attack me like this, and no matter what you do none of your attacks will work against me" Shigaraki said, trying to shake Izuku off.

"I have one that just might kill us both" Izuku said as streaks of light began to swirl around them.

On the surface Uraraka was carrying Himari to safety when all of a sudden something bright began to shine down on them. Shielding her eyes she looked up, "Is that, what Izuku did when he fought E23!?" she asked. To everyone on Earth it looked like a miniature sun had appeared, it's energy glowing bright yellow with power.

Barely hanging on to consciousness was Himari, opening her eyes she too saw the ball of energy forming in the sky. "I-Izuku…"

Back in space, it was taking everything Izuku had to hold Shigaraki in place. "Let me go god damn it!" he said squirming around.

"No! I won't let you hurt my friends ever again!" just then sparkles began to appear from Izuku's body. "Time to die! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

At the last second Izuku put up a barrier around himself and Shigaraki to contain the explosion and maximize its destructiveness. Suddenly the area around the both of them turned into a blinding white light. The explosion rattled the Earth to its core, if the explosion was just a few miles closer to the surface it would have destabilized the core.

The fireball was so powerful that Izuku's barrier shattered, Uraraka and Eri stopped to look up. The explosion they saw surpassed the one Bakugo fired against his fight with Lemillion. To put it into perspective, if the blast was on land it would have completely disintegrated the entire island of Japan, twice over. "DEKU!" Uraraka yelled out.

On the western coast of the United States, a young boy with black hair was playing on the beach when he saw something just above the horizon. "Mama! Look!" he said pointing to the fireball. Before his mother could say anything, they were both knocked down by a powerful gust of wind.

As a result of the explosion Izuku's body was flung towards the ground, for 5 long minutes Izuku fell towards the earth. He finally crashed into Mount Kita completely flattening it, laying in a crater Izuku survived his attack. However, he didn't have any more energy left and to make things worse the blast burned his body.

Coughing out blood Izuku couldn't even sit up, "M-Man...I managed to survive that somehow. It looks like my body has become a lot tougher since I last used that attack.." he said grunting in pain. "Still, my energy is all gone now"

Out in space the smoke began at the epicenter of the explosion, Shigaraki appeared, half of his body was nothing but muscle and bone. Izuku's blast had burned his skin right off, "B-Bastard...He...he actually managed to damage me…" he said as blood poured down his whole right side.

Lifting his partially bone hand, he clenched his fist and smiled, "I hope he didn't die from his own attack. Cause I want that pleasure!" suddenly his whole right side was completely healed, it was as if nothing had ever happened.

"Ahhh much better, good thing I stole that guys quirk. A one time super regeneration quirk, it sure came in handy. This time I'll make sure I'll kill him! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shigaraki yelled out as his aura began to form around him. Looking down he noticed Izuku's trail and shot down towards the area.

Izuku was still laying on the ground when he sensed Shigaraki's energy, "Sh*t, he's still alive. That blast should have been enough to at least hurt him"

Just then Shigaraki landed in the crater with Izuku, his aura flaring out, "Oh trust me it hurt me. However unlucky for you, I had a quirk that healed me up completely."

Shigaraki then raised his hand towards Izuku, "You fought well Izuku but it's time for you to die" he said as a ball of destruction energy appeared. "Oh wait I almost forgot, the audience doesn't have a good look" waving his hand Shigaraki repositioned the satellite to face him.

Izuku gritted his teeth, "NOOOOOO!" a voice yelled out. Shigaraki turned to find Uraraka flying towards them.

"O-Ochaco...no stay away" Izuku said but she couldn't hear him.

Shigaraki smiled, "Well it looks like she's here to send you off. I'll see you in hell!" He then fired the Hakai at Izuku.

Uraraka watched as Izuku began to disappear right before her eyes. Izuku smiled as his body began to disappear, "I love you" he said before completely disappearing in a sparkle of purple energy.

Everyone on Earth watched as Izuku was reduced to nothing. After his classmates were defeated they were transported over to a holding cell, that included Bakugo. Quirk suppressing cuffs were placed on them to prevent them from leaving, however they could see everything that was going on thanks to a giant monitor on the wall. They all gasped in shock as they saw Izuku getting erased. Bakugo couldn't believe it, his friend since they were children was gone...for good this time. _'I-Izuku...no…' _

Uraraka landed on the edge of the crater, "N-No…please no…" she fell to her knees. "IZUKU!" she cried out, slamming her fists into the ground.

Just then Shigaraki appeared behind her, "I know your pain hero. I too have lost people I cared about"

Uraraka looked up at Shigaraki with tears in her eyes, "You would never understand!"

Shigaraki walked up to Uraraka, "Trust me, I know this pain more than most"

With her rage burning Uraraka swung at Shigaraki, she completely missed. "Not bad but if it took Izuku almost killing himself to hurt me, what makes you think you can do it"

Uraraka knew she couldn't touch him but she had to try...for Izuku's sake she had to try. She threw punch after punch but Shigaraki simply moved to the side dodging all of her attacks. "Enough of this" he said frustrated, with a quick strike he slapped her across the face.

Uraraka was sent flying a few meters away, holding her cheek she glared at Shigaraki. "That's it, hate me. You can both hate me in the afterlife" he said creating another ball of destruction.

Just as he was about to erase her the ground beneath them began to shake, "What is this shaking? An earthquake?"

_Lord Beerus's planet _

Beerus was enjoying some lunch, "Hey Whis! Where is the rest of it? I'm starving over here" he said sitting down at a massive table.

"Coming right up my lord" Whis said preparing the food. After adding some seasoning the food was done, "Here we are my lord, just like the food on earth"

Placing the plate down Beerus's eyes widened as he saw a bowl of ramen, "Thanks for the food!" he then began to devourer it all down.

"Take your time my lord, you are going to choke…" Whis tried to explain but stopped when the the ground began to shake. "Oh my, is this what I think it is?"

Beerus put down his bowl, "Whis...do you sense that?"

Whis nodded, "I do, it seems Goku wasn't the only mortal capable of achieving it"

Beerus smiled, "These saiyans never cease to amaze me. If only we had Izuku in the tournament of power, things wouldn't have been so close. Not to mention he's achieved it at such a young age, does he not have any limitations?" just then the shaking stopped.

"Well it seems it's time for the grand finale" Whis said smiling.

_Back on Earth _

The rumbling stopped and the air was still, "What was that?" Shigaraki asked, looking around.

Uraraka smiled, "Typical of you saiyans, always wanting to make a grand entrance. Isn't that right...Izuku"

Just then the air around the crater began to swirl towards the center, Uraraka watched as a giant pillar of white energy shot into the sky. The ground around the crater began to break apart from the shear power.

From the pillar of white a figure began to rise from the ground. Fighting against the energy the figure stood up, and opened their eyes. Shigaraki stepped away from Uraraka, "I-It can't be...I destroyed him! There is no way he could have survived!" he said pointing his palm towards the figure. He then fired off multiple Hakai's, but as soon as they made contact with the pillar of energy they were absorbed. "I-Impossible…"

Just then the pillar began to disappear from the inside out, and there in the center of it all was Izuku. His hair wasn't a different color but rather it was his normal base form color, the only difference was that it was slightly more spiked up. Staring at Shigaraki was a pair of bright silver colored eyes, and the aura around Izuku also changed. It was now a silver, purple and blue color consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles that traveled upwards much like Super Saiyan God.

Izuku looked down at his hands amazed at what he had become, he then looked up to see Uraraka with an injury to her face. Seeing this his eye twitched and next thing everyone knew he was now in front of Shigaraki with his arm pulled back.

Taken by surprise and with little time to react, Shigaraki put his arms out in front of him. Even though he blocked it Shigaraki was still sent flying into a mountain. Without saying a word he looked down at Uraraka. "I-Izuku?" she said looking up at him, due to the explosion he only had half of his shirt on.

Reaching down, Izuku touched Uraraka's injured cheek, as he did Uraraka could feel a warm sensation radiating off of him. _'What is this heat? And this aura...it's frightening calm…' _

From the next mountain over a yell was heard, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Just then the entire mountain was blown off by a powerful aura. With arms extended out Shigaraki appeared, his aura flaring out. "Y-You! I'm going to make you regret that!" he said, flying back to Izuku.

"Time to die!" he yelled as he spun around to deliver a kick at Izuku's head.

"Deku! Look out!" Uraraka yelled out, but she had nothing to fear. Just as the kick was about to land, Izuku jumped into the air.

"What!" Shigaraki said as he saw Izuku disappear. The kick was so strong that it cut some of the mountains in front of them in half.

Uraraka was blown away literally as the kick missed, crashing into a mountain she looked up to see Izuku above Shigaraki. "H-How did he do that? Izuku wasn't a match for him just a minute ago...what happened?"

Clenching his fist Izuku punched Shigaraki, sending him into the ground. Breaking the earth around him Izuku landed on a nearby destroyed boulder. Suddenly there was a rumble from underground after a few seconds Shigaraki appeared holding his shoulder. "Y-You...what have you done?! How did you get this strong?"

Izuku stayed silent, "Not going to talk? Fine I'll just kill you!" he said as hundreds of black spikes began to fly towards Izuku.

Taking a deep breath Izuku closed his eyes and ran towards the spikes, it looked as if Izuku was gliding through the air. Shigaraki couldn't believe it, "H-He's dodging them all!?"

Izuku was dodging every single one of the spikes with small but precise movements. When it seemed as if he was about to get hit, Izuku jumped into the air and continued to dodge while in the air. Landing, Izuku slid right in front of Shigaraki, spinning around as he stood up. Izuku placed his index and middle finger an inch away from Shigaraki's chest. Creating a fist Izuku delivered a hard punch to Shigaraki's chest that blasted him into the crater. Izuku just pulled off Bruce Lee's one inch punch!

Uraraka couldn't believe what she was seeing, "W-What is this, it's as if Izuku became another person…"

"This is it…" a voice said behind Uraraka, turning around she found Himari and Eri. "...Izuku is going to take down Shigaraki once and for all," Himari said, landing beside Uraraka.

"Dad has to win, I don't think he'll get another chance" Eri said looking at her father.

Uraraka looked at Izuku, "Come on Deku, you need to take down Shigaraki…"

Within the crater Shigaraki pushed himself up all the while clenching his chest. Just then the silver aura of Izuku was seen getting closer to the top of the crater. "Well this just become more interesting hasn't it, Izuku"

Walking to the edge of the crater Izuku looked down at Shigaraki. Izuku's eyes were stern and sharp. The silver glow of his eyes was seen, this was it, one final chance to take Shigaraki down.

_**AN: **__Hell yeah! Ultra Instinct is here! But will it be enough to take down Shigaraki for good? Find out next time on Super Deku! _


	49. Chapter 49: Serious

_**AN: **__And we are back! I got a lot of follow favorites since the last chapter, let's see if we can get to 500 follow/favorites before I end this story that would mean the world to me to end it with that many people. Still 2-3 chapters left so we end the endgame now. So without future adieu let's just jump into it! _

_Serious _

Shigaraki stared at Izuku, "You saiyans really are special aren't you. Just when I have you in a perfect position to finish you off, you pull this off. This heat, this glow, this power, it's nothing but show! It won't mean anything against me!"

At lightning speed Shigaraki appeared in front of Izuku, "Take this!" he said, throwing a flurry of punches at Izuku.

Jumping back, Izuku dodged and would counter but his hits would be blocked. The two went back and forth, each hitting each other with everything they had. The force coming from their kicks and punches was enough to send lightning strikes hurtling towards the ground. The sound of their fists colliding created shockwaves that were felt around the world. Each strike getting sharper, stronger, and faster than the last.

Himari couldn't believe what she was seeing, "What are these moves, they are nothing like Izuku's normal ones. He's not just fast, when he attacks I can't even sense him move"

"I-I know, it's the same when he dodges. What happened to you Deku?" Uraraka asked as explosions filled the sky overhead.

Both fighters continued their onslaught, Izuku continued to dodge and block but couldn't find the chance he needed to land a clean hit on Shigaraki. The silver aura around Izuku shined as they fought in the air, "You think this power up is enough to defeat me!" Shigaraki yelled out mid fight.

Izuku said nothing as he continued to block and dodge his attacks, "Nothing to say? Fine, I'll just go ahead and kill you!" he said, increasing the intensity of his attacks.

Sensing the fight was turning in another direction, Izuku began to focus more and more on Shigaraki. The fight when on with neither side truly having an advantage over the other. Shigaraki fired off a blast at Izuku, to which Izuku easily slapped away.

The two fighters looked at each other suspended in the air, just then Shigaraki began to laugh, "Well this really is a surprise, I didn't think you would be able to close the gap on me so soon. Doesn't matter when I can just steal your energy!" Shigaraki said, pointing his hands at Izuku.

The silver glow around Izuku began to get pulled towards Shigaraki, "Yes! Without your energy you are useless!"

"NO!" Uraraka yelled out. "If he takes his energy then it will be all over" she tried to fly towards Shigaraki only to be stopped by Himari. "Let me go Himari!"

"I know you're worried but just watch, Izuku is not just standing there for no reason." Himari said, pulling Uraraka back down.

"B-But…" Uraraka then looked back up. "Fine, I'll watch"

The silver aura began to latch itself on Shigaraki, "Now your energy is mine." However as soon as it did the aura began to flare out, "W-What is this!?" Shigaraki yelled out.

Izuku smirked as he raised his hand calling back the aura, "H-He couldn't steal his energy?" asked Uraraka.

"I knew it, that Ki is different from the energy of destruction within Shigaraki. Izuku shouldn't have to worry about getting his energy stolen." Himari said with a smile.

Shigaraki grabbed his head, "What did you do to me?" he said as his body felt the effects of having the Ki extracted from him.

"Fine keep your secrets, if I can't steal your energy. Then I'll just beat you to a pulp" the two fighters went back to punching each other, Izuku dodged and dodged.

The two clashed in the air, their hands were moving so fast it was as if they were still by their sides. Lightning strikes began to rain down upon the Earth with each strike. Shockwaves filled the skies as they flew across it. However things are not meant to last forever.

As they went back and forth, Izuku's silver eyes flashed back to its natural color. Uraraka noticed it, "Himari…"

"I know, I saw it too. Izuku has to finish this fight now…" Himari said, those two could feel Izuku's new found power fading.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" With a devilish roar, Izuku managed to hit Shigaraki with a hard uppercut, which sent him flying into the air.

Composing himself Shigaraki stopped himself and looked down to see Izuku cupping his hands together. "KA-ME-HA-ME-"

"This is it! Do it DEKU!" Uraraka yelled out.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a beam of blue and white energy rocketed out of Izuku's hands. A massive explosion lit up the sky as the beam hit Shigaraki dead on. The resulting shockwave was enough to send debris from the broken mountain across the ocean.

Uraraka, Eri, and Himari watched as the explosion engulfed Izuku, "Did he get him?" asked Eri shielding her eyes.

The explosion dissipated, as the girls below saw Izuku breathing hard while floating in the air, the silver aura around him began to disappear, "I-It's over, Izuku did it!" Eri celebrated.

Izuku looked down and gave them a thumbs up, from the smoke Himari saw something move, "IZUKU! MOVE!" she tried to warn him, she really did but by the time Izuku turned to look. Shigaraki appeared flying towards him.

"It seems that form couldn't last that long! You fought well saiyan but your time is up" He said, delivering a hard hit to Izuku's head. The hit was so hard that it sent him crashing down to the earth.

Breaking the earth around him, Izuku laid in a crater, "Deku!" Uraraka yelled out as she saw her husband hit the floor.

Shigaraki then landed next to him, "This time you won't be coming back." he said raising his hand, creating a ball of destruction energy.

Izuku looked up as blood dripped from his mouth, just as Shigaraki was about to fire, someone came flying in. "Get away from my father!" the voice yelled slicing down.

At the last second Shigaraki jumped back, as he did the ball of destruction disappeared from his hand. "You, how did you get out?" Shigaraki asked.

There in front stood Isamu barely managing to hold his sword. "That mist guy dropped his guard and in that moment we escaped" he said with a smile.

"We?" Shigaraki asked puzzled.

"DIEEEEE!" a voice said behind Shigaraki. Turning around a very pissed off Bakugo appeared with his hands pointed directly at Shigaraki.

Himari's eyes began to water, "Bakugo!" she yelled out as he fired off a blast in Shigaraki's face.

Taken by surprise Shigaraki's body went flying, "Don't forget about me Bakugo" another voice said. Suddenly the ground began to sprout ice pillars, "Let's not forget the flames!" raising their arm, fire began to burn, Todoroki had joined the battle.

His fire and ice began to surround Shigaraki's body, thanks to the rapid cooling and the rapid heating a massive explosion occurred.

"You guys!" Uraraka said, looking at the two. "You are alright!"

"They aren't the only ones," said Mina appearing behind Uraraka. However she wasn't alone, everyone from class 1A appeared in support of Izuku.

"Everyone...Thank you, thank you for coming," Uraraka said, wiping a tear away.

"Aunt Tsu! Did you bring the thing?" Eri asked running up to Tsu.

"Yeah I got it, I had to go through your stuff though. I didn't think you still had something like this. I thought Izuku destroyed the last ones, ribbit" Tsu said, handing over Eri a small box.

"He did but I secretly had Melissa develop this one with a sample of my blood" Eri said, grabbing the box.

"Eri, what is that?" Uraraka asked.

Eri held up the box, "Our way of winning"

She opened revealing a quirk erasing dart, Uraraka's eyes went wide. "A quirk erasing dart? Eri, how did you…"

"It's a long story, all you need to know is that this dart is like the bullets back then but I infused it with my Ki so it's effects work faster and can erase more than one quirk. The only downside is that every last drop has to be injected. If we don't inject it all then some of his quirks may still be active" Eri said pulling out the bullet.

"I see if we can get close enough to inject Shigaraki, then his other quirks will stop working. That could give Izuku the edge he needs…" Himari said.

Eri nodded, "Exactly but that's just the problem, we need to get close. The way dad is now, he won't be able to even touch Shigaraki. Much less stick a dart into him"

Just then Kirishima brought Izuku over, he was badly injured but awake and alert. "Guys I have him!" he said, putting him down on the ground.

Uraraka rushed over to him, "Deku!"

Izuku grunted in pain, "Hey Ochaco...aw man my ribs are killing me"

"Momo!"

"On it!" Momo quickly created bandages and pain meds for Izuku.

Uraraka quickly bandaged him up and gave him the pain meds, "We need to find a way to hit Shigaraki with that dart." said Uraraka.

Izuku forced himself to his feet, "Thanks guys, I owe you for this. Now I need to get back out there."

"Like hell you are! The only reason you lasted this long against Shigaraki was because of that power up. Speaking of which, what the heck was that?" Himari said, scolding Izuku.

"I honestly have no idea…" But before Izuku could finish explaining something came crashing beside them.

As the dust settled they noticed it was Bakugo, "Kachan!"

Bakugo spit out blood, "Damn it he's too strong, we need to get out of here"

"You bunch aren't going anywhere" Shigarakai said landing hard a few feet away. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw Todoroki being dragged by his neck.

"Shoto!" Momo yelled out.

"Shigaraki let him go!" Izuku yelled out clutching his ribs.

Shigaraki picked Todoroki off the ground, "You want him? Come and get him"

Izuku gritted his teeth, "You bastard!" just then he felt a surge of power flowing into him. "Huh?" looking back Izuku saw his friends channeling their Ki into him. "You guys? Since when?"

Bakugo smiled as he raised his hand towards Izuku, "Did you really think they were so weak? Just shut up and take the energy before we take it back"

His friends' energy coerced into him, Izuku smiled. "Thanks guys, I won't let this energy go to waste" Transforming straight to blue, Izuku was ready once again.

"Finally," Shigaraki said, tossing Todoroki aside.

"Eri," Izuku yelled out.

Eri knew what he wanted, "Take it and kick his ass dad!"

"He won't do it alone," Isamu said, standing proud beside his father. "Since you went blue I think it's time for me to transform as well. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a golden light began to surround him.

As the golden light disappeared Isamu stood with long golden hair, "Super Saiyan 3? I'd expect nothing less from my son. Come then, let's get this guy once and for all!" said Izuku as they both rocketed towards Shigaraki.

Their auras crashed into each other as they went in, hitting Shigaraki back, "Don't let up!" Izuku said kneeing Shigaraki in the stomach causing him to hunch forward.

Isamu came in slamming Shigaraki with both fists to his back, this sent Shigaraki crashing into the ground. "I'll hold him!" Isamu yelled out, his hand glowing yellow with power. He pointed them towards Shigaraki, increasing the gravity around him.

Falling to his knees Shigaraki struggled to lift his head, "You bastard!"

"Father now!" Isamu yelled out.

Rocketing towards Shigaraki was Izuku wielding Isamu's sword, "You're mine now Shigaraki!"

Izuku swung the sword at Shigaraki, only to have him transform his arm in that of a nomu. As soon as the sword hit his arm the sword shattered. "Too easy." reaching out Shigaraki grabbed Izuku by the neck and slammed him to the ground making the aura around him disappear.

"I am going to enjoy killing you." Shiagaraki said with a smile.

Izuku felt his chest being caved in from the immense pressure of the Nomu arm. "Father!" Isamu yelled out rushing to his aid.

"Stay out of this!" Shigaraki said lifting his other arm, blasting Isamu away,

"Gaaaah!" Isamu yelled out in pain as the blast sent him crashing into a mountain.

"Isamu!" Izuku yelled out trying to push the giant hand off of him.

"Don't worry, you'll see him once you are all dead" Shigaraki said as a light began to shine from his palms.

Just as he was about to fire Shigaraki was kicked in the head, "Sorry but I need him alive, he's a good sparring partner"

Landing beside Izuku was Himari in her super saiyan form, "H-Himari?"

"No time, he's coming back!" Himari said, putting up her guard. Izuku, Himari and Isamu all let out their aura.

Shigaraki appeared floating in the air, "Ahh, now the woman is here. Perfect, now I can just eliminate the three of you in one fell swoop" bringing his hands together Shigaraki began to create a ball of destruction energy.

"Is he trying to destroy the earth!?" Himari said as they watched the destruction energy grow.

"We can't let that hit the earth." Izuku said cupping his hands together, however just before he did. Izuku threw the dart back to Uraraka who caught it.

Isamu nodded, "Then let's give him hell then!" he said, copying his father.

All three began to charge up their attacks, "Planetary! KA-ME-HA-ME…!"

Shigaraki smirked, "You'll never be able to stop me. HAKAI!" the giant ball of destruction fell towards the Earth.

Throwing their hands forward father and son fired, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lightning crackled around Himari as she fired, "Devastation!"

The three beams of energy shot into the sky spiraling around each other before joining into one gigantic beam. The Hakai and the three saiyan blast met in the middle and deadlocked. Each pushed and pulled against each other, neither side seemed like they were giving up ground. However only one side had a disadvantage, due to their injuries Izuku and Himari's energy was quickly fading and Shigaraki could tell.

"You forget that I still have all of my quirks at my disposal!" Shigaraki yelled out as black spikes began to rain down towards the three saiyans.

The saiyans gritted their teeth as each spike grazed the skin, opening small but painful cuts. "Hold on, we can't let that hit the ground!" Izuku yelled out as blood ran down his cheek.

"You think we don't know that! Just focus on giving it more power" Himari said as spikes cut her legs in various places.

"I won't let another timeline fall to ruin!" Isamu said as spikes stabbed into his arms.

Uraraka and the gang watched as the two blasts entered into a tug of war, "They won't be able to keep that up for long." said Bakugo.

"We need to get rid of his quirks now," Uraraka said, looking down at the dart.

"Give it to me" said Bakugo, holding out his hand.

"B-Bakugo...are you sure? When Shigaraki notices you…" Uraraka tried to explain the dangers but Bakugo stopped her.

"I know, just give me that damn dart…" Uraraka reluctantly handed over the dart. Bakugo took the dart and looked at Shigaraki.

"Bakugo, remember you have to inject it all or it won't work" said Eri.

"Alright let's do this" Bakugo nodded and took off into the skies, fighting against the wind and not a moment too soon. The saiyans were starting to lose ground.

They were being pushed back, their feet sliding back as the Hakai blast got closer to the ground. "F*ck! We have to do something about these spikes!" Himari yelled out as the spikes continued to hit them.

"We can't if either one of us breaks off then the Hakai will destroy everything" said Izuku.

That's when Isamu noticed something, "Wait is that...it's Bakugo!"

Himari looked up to see Bakugo flying right at Shigaraki, "N-No...don't do it!"

In the air Bakugo flew down towards Shigaraki, "I'll only get one shot at this…"

As he approached Shigaraki noticed him, "Oh what's this? Someone new has entered the fray? Ahh and it's Bakugo, what a surprise but you are not welcomed here so begone!" the spikes then changed direction.

Bakugo put the dart behind his back so that it wouldn't break, he tried to shield himself with one arm but the spikes pierced his skin. "N-Not yet, I can't go down just yet!" Bakugo then pointed his palm towards Shigaraki and the flying spikes.

"Howitzer IMPACT!" he yelled out as a massive explosion left his hands. Shigaraki's eyes went wide as the blast destroyed his spikes and swallowed him completely. "Now's my chance!"

With the smoke covering him, Bakugo flew right at Shigaraki with the dart in hand. As he went into the smoke Bakugo could feel his Ki getting closer, _"Come on, come on…..There!"_

Bringing down his arm Bakugo stabbed into the smoke, only to be grabbed by the neck by Shigaraki. "What was the plan here? Kick up some smoke to try to distract me? Too bad it didn't work. Oh what is this?" He said, reaching out and grabbing the dart from Bakugo's hand.

"A dart? Did you really do all this for a dart? What's so special about this dart?" Shigaraki asked, holding it close to his face.

Bakugo smiled, "It can do this" he said, placing his palm in front of Shigaraki's face and firing a blast right into his eyes.

Shigaraki let go of Bakugo and the dart as he reeled back in pain, "F*ck!"

Taking this chance Bakugo grabbed the dart in mid air and jammed it into Shigaraki's neck. Screaming out in pain Shigaraki pulled the dart out of his neck, turning to Bakugo he delivered a hard punch to his stomach, shattering his ribs. Looking at the dart he noticed there was fluid inside and it was three fourths gone. "What did he inject me with?"

Bakugo coughed out blood as he fell to the earth but as he did a smile formed on his face, "Do it guys…" he said falling unconscious.

Looking down Shigaraki saw the Hakai get closer, "N-No…" he tried to activate the spikes once again but felt nothing. "...What? My quirk is...gone…"

The three saiyans all smiled, "Thanks Kachan...together now!" Izuku yelled out.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" with a powerful yell all three saiyans increased their power even higher than before. Shigaraki struggled to hold the Hakai back.

"You will not beat me!" Shigaraki said as his arms were shaking. "You will not beat...ME!"

Just then the saiyan's blasts pierced the Hakai, shattering it, purple sparks fell in every direction. Shiagraki's eyes went wide as the blast was now heading his way. Shigaraki closed his eyes, "Impossible, to think they pushed me this far, it's actually kind of impressive. I can't feel most of my quirks but it seems I can still use one of them…"

The blast was just meters away and Shigaraki didn't move, taking a deep breath he opened his eyes revealing his purple eyes but this time they had a black iris going down the middle almost like a cat.

The blast completely engulfed Shigaraki, the blinding light left the Earth's atmosphere and into the void of space.

"W-We did it…" Himari said out of breath as she reverted to her base form.

Izuku no longer had the energy to sustain blue and fell to his knees, "Y-Yeah we did…Oh no...Bakugo!" he said, looking up Izuku saw Bakugo falling from the sky.

Himari tried to pick herself up but no longer had the strength to move, just then Isamu jumped into the air and caught Bakugo, "I-I got him guys" he said with a smile.

Landing beside them Isamu put down Bakugo, "Good job Bakugo, whatever you did it gave us the edge we needed" said Izuku.

Bakugo struggled to get his words out, "W-Wasn't fully...injected..he still has...has…"

"Has what? What does Shigaraki still have?" Himari asked, holding her husband.

Just then a massive beam of black energy appeared, sending the group flying just by the sheer wind pressure. The mountain range around them was completely flattened, only flat, broken land surrounded them. "What he's trying to say is that, whatever that was, it didn't work" a voice said from within the pillar of energy.

"N-No...it couldn't be…" Izuku said, pushing himself up.

Uraraka's eyes went wide, "H-His energy...it's growing even bigger than before!" she then turned to her friends. "Everyone get out of here, NOW!" she yelled out.

They turned to leave but as they did the sky turned a black color, day turned to night in an instant. All around the world the sun was blocked out by the energy. Red lightning strikes struck the ground, destroying buildings, cars, and killing people across the world.

"What you all failed to understand was that all this time, I was holding back my true power. Why you may ask, well it's simple. I just wanted to have some fun, test my powers against the likes of you but no more. No more will I repress my powers, this time, I will use everything I have to kill you and every single being on this planet. And it will all start, with you four" Shigaraki said walking out of the pillar.

His muscle mass increased, his shirt was gone as a result of this. His hair was still pure white but it had purple streaks running on the sides. His hands had razor sharp claws just like the Nomu's and his teeth were also razor sharp. He looked like a more humanoid looking Nomu, the same Nomu from the USJ.

"H-He made himself into a Nomu? Those eyes...I'll never forget those eyes, they are the same as the USJ Nomu all those years ago. His energy is in another league than it was before this transformation" Izuku said, shocked at what just happened. "Guys get ready…"

However before Izuku could finish the sentence Shigaraki appeared in front of Isamu, "Let's get rid of the annoying one first"

Isamu looked down slowly as the giant fist of Shigaraki slammed into his stomach. Isamu coughed out blood as his whole intestinal tract was destroyed. However Shigaraki wasn't finished, pulling his bloody hand free he then pointed it right as Isamu. "So long kid"

Shigaraki fired a blast that pierced Isamu's body, "ISAMU!" Izuku yelled out as Isamu fell to his knees and then face down on the floor. Blood began to pour out from the sides and stain the ground with it.

Before Izuku could even move Shigaraki disappeared and reappeared beside Himari, "Now for the woman" jumping up Shigaraki delivered a spinning kick to Himari's ribs, shattering all of them on one side.

With a trail of blood following, Himair's body was sent flying, "Himari!" Izuku watched helplessly as his son and friend were brutally beaten right before his eyes.

"And take your worthless husband with you too!" SHigaraki said, picking Bakugo up by a leg and throwing him towards Himari.

Shigaraki then turned towards Izuku and smiled as he saw the terror in his eyes, "Don't think I've forgotten about you Izuku. After years of getting in my way I finally have the chance to get some revenge."

Izuku charged at Shigaraki in a feat of rage, he threw a punch only to have Shigaraki side step out of the way. "Too easy" he said, raising his elbow and bringing it down right on Izuku's back.

Hitting the floor Izuku coughed out blood, he tried to pick himself up but as he did Shigaraki stepped on his back pushing him back down to the ground. Izuku yelled out in pain, his mind was quickly fading thanks to the pain.

Just then Shigaraki grabbed him by the face, forcing his eyes open. "Don't go to sleep on me now. Tell me what do you see?"

Izuku's vision was blurred but he could just make out the silhouette of Uraraka and Eri, "N-No…"

"Yes, that's right, your precious family. I want you to watch as I turn them to nothingness right before your very eyes" Shigaraki said raising his hand towards them.

"P-Please...just let them go…" Izuku pleaded as blood ran down his lip.

A purple ball of destruction then appeared in the palm of Shigaraki's hand, "Once I'm done with them. I'll go and find your young son, ah but don't worry I won't kill him. He will live but he will also be my subordinate, I'll train him to follow orders, to fight...to kill. Once he's ready I will unleash him upon the earth and have him eradicate all of humanity..one...by...one…but first I will eliminate all of his family, starting with those two"

"HAKAI!" Izuku watched as the ball of destruction left Shigaraki's hands and head straight to Uraraka and Eri.

With his eyes forced open Izuku watched helplessly as the Hakai drew closer. "N-No Shigaraki, that future that you envision will never happen...I can guarantee that" he said as his eyes flashed silver.

Uraraka found where Himari and Bakugo had landed. They were in bad shape, the two found them and were getting them out of the battlefield when Shigaraki fired the Hakai.

Sensing danger Uraraka turned around and saw the moment he fired, her eyes widened. _'T-There's nothing I can do! I can't stop or deflect it! Deku…' _closing her eyes Uraraka braced herself.

However just as the Hakai was about to hit her someone jumped in front and slapped it away. This caused it to explode in the air behind them, Uraraka hesitantly opened her eyes to see Izuku in front of her.

Izuku stood there with his eyes closed, "W-What? When did he?" Shigaraki said, shocked he looked down to the hand he had around Izuku's head.

"D-Deku?" Uraraka watched as the silver glow of his aura began to reappear around him. Opening his eyes Shigaraki saw the silver color. _'The aura around him has gotten brighter and hotter. This form has to be some incomplete state, if Deku can master this...It should give him the edge over Shigaraki!' _

"Dad!" Eri yelled out her father once again saved them from being killed.

"It's time we end this Shigaraki, once and for all," Izuku said, powering up. His aura cut through the darkened skies revealing the blue skies once again.

Shigaraki smirked, "You tapped into that unknown power once again huh Izuku. Very well, let's see if that power can last against me"

"Uraraka...Eri...Isamu is in bad shape, get to him quickly. Find Katsuma and have them heal them" Izuku said with a stone cold look on his face.

Uraraka nodded, "Take care of them for now Eri, I'll go get Isamu"

The two fighters floated up into the sky, their aura's crashing into each other as they readied themselves for the fight at hand.

_Beerus's Planet _

Whis and Beerus watched as Izuku once again tapped into the power of Ultra Instinct, "And just like Goku, he's once again shattered his limits" Whis said, impressed.

"But his power..isn't it a bit much? Not even Goku was able to reach this level at his age" Beerus said, taking a bite out of his food.

Whis nodded, "Yes, I do find that curious. As he is now I dare say he is stronger than any destroyer in any universe..." he then looked over at Beerus. "Do you have anything to say about this Lord Beerus?"

Beerus turned around, "Not particularly, but his power might attract the attention of the others"

"That is true but how Izuku is now, no one in this universe could touch him. Well almost no one, but once he masters this power he will truly be...untouchable" Whis said with a smile.

_**AN: **__Izuku activates Ultra Instinct once again! With Shigaraki's new transformation will it be enough or does Izuku have to transform one more time? Find out next time! _


	50. Chapter 50: Battlefield

_**AN: **__Alright we are in the last __**2 **__chapters of this story and honestly I don't know if I'm ready to end it. I mean I still love writing this story and always will but all things must come to end, still can't believe I'm on chapter 50. Someone suggested that I do a Tournament of Power type of thing, it's a great idea...maybe is all I will say. I am still going back and editing the past chapters and I am currently in chapter13 so I still have a ways to go, so please bear with me. So without future adieu let's just jump into it! _

_BattleField _

"It's you and me Shigaraki," Izuku said, his silver eyes cut deep into Shigaraki.

Shigaraki raised his razor sharp claws, "No, it's only me Izuku"

"At the end of this day, one of us shall stand, one shall fall" the aura around Izuku began to pulse out.

"Then let's give the world a fight they won't ever forget," said Shigaraki.

The two fighters began to rise, Izuku's silver aura cut through the air, the heat it was generating was enough to evaporate the humidity in the air. Without saying a word the two threw a punch at each other, their fists meeting in the middle created a shockwave.

"Can dad do it this time?" Eri asked as she carried both Bakugo and Himari away from the battlefield. Even though they were now far away they could still feel the wind pressure coming from their fight. Blue lightning struck around them causing massive explosions as they hit the ground.

Uraraka was carrying Isamu, thanks to the wind she was barely managing to fly straight, "It will all depend if Deku can maintain that powerup. However one thing's for certain, the next time the silver in his eyes disappears it will be all over." as they flew away loud booms were heard. Looking back Uraraka saw two dots of light crashing into each other, "Come on Deku, you have to win"

Just then a voice called out to Uraraka, "Uravity!" looking up they saw Katsuma and Mahoro riding on top of a giant eagle that Mahoro created.

"You two!? What are you doing here? This is no place for the two of you, you need to leave" Uraraka said landing atop the giant bird. "Wait where is Isamu!?"

The two siblings looked at each other and smiled, "Don't worry he's fine, we went to UA and found one of the teachers there. I think his name was Aizawa? Or something like that, he said he would take care of Isamu."

"Thank goodness, yeah I trust Aizawa so he is in good hands. Now you two have to leave, take these three and get out of here" Uraraka said, putting down Isamu. Eri followed suit and put down Himari and Bakugo.

Katsuma quickly went to work and began to heal all three of them, "They are in really bad shape, normally I wouldn't be able to heal this much. Lucky for us Deku gave me some of his energy when we were back at our house" to the surprise of Uraraka, Katsuma's hands began to glow yellow.

"This energy, it really is Deku's...I'll ask questions later, now I'll say this again. You need to leave" Uraraka said, this time her voice was stern.

"Sorry Uravity but we aint leaving" Mahoro said standing proud atop of her eagle. "We came here to see the number 1 hero Deku fight and that's what we intend to do"

Uraraka looked over at Katsuma who nodded, "You guys are crazy, you know that right?"

"Oh yeah we know, but our dad always said if we don't chase the moment it will fly right by us" Kastuma said with a smile.

"You might want to give it up mom. The look in their eyes says it all, they will go no matter what you say." said Eri.

Uraraka sighed, "Alright fine, heal them up and then we can go" standing atop of the eagle Uraraka turned towards the fight as lightning began to rain around them.

With his new powerup Shigaraki's speed and strength were greatly increased. However now that Izuku's body had a taste of Ultra Instinct he too had increased his own power. The fight wasn't going anywhere, even with their powerups neither could land a hit on the other.

Izuku dodged everything that was thrown his way and Shigaraki blocked everything Izuku threw his way. "HAAAAA!" Izuku yelled out as he threw a punch, only to have Shigaraki dodge. The force behind his punch was enough to break the ground causing a massive canyon.

Seeing that his melee attacks were not working Izuku began to switch it up. Izuku gritted his teeth, cupping his hands together he rocketed towards Shigaraki, "KA!"

Shigaraki saw what he was doing, "Oh no you don't!" he said, firing off blasts towards Izuku.

Izuku twisted his body and dodged out of the way, "ME!"

"Take this!" Shigaraki yelled out creating multiple Hakais.

Izuku needed to swat those away, focusing he kept the Kamehameha going with one arm. With his free hand he smacked the Hakai's away. "HA!"

"Damn it!" opening his palms Shigaraki began to fire multiple small energy blasts towards Izuku.

Izuku began to twist his body, narrowly dodging the blasts. "ME!" the ball of blue energy began to grow in his hands.

Shigaraki's eyes went wide as Izuku was now a few meters away, pointing his finger at him Shigaraki fired a death beam at Izuku. Only to have Izuku disappear, "What!?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku yelled out as he reappeared underneath Shigaraki.

Shigaraki looked down to find Izuku throwing his hands forward. His eyes widened as the sky was drowned in the Kamehameha's blue light. The blast engulfed Shigaraki completely, Uraraka and the rest were flying atop of the eagle when they saw the blue light. Eri's eyes went wide, "Mom! That's..."

"That's Deku's Kamehameha…Please Deku don't die" Uraraka said, closing her eyes.

Izuku was sure that he got Shigaraki with his blast, however to his horror the Kamehameha began to turn purple before breaking apart into sparks. "You are definitely stronger than the last time we fought, however. You are still nowhere near strong enough to take me down"

From within the blast Shigaraki managed to manifest a Hakai causing Izuku's Kamehameha to disintegrate. Holding the Hakai in his hand Shigaraki let the Hakai fly towards Izuku. With no other choice Izuku pushed his blast even further, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

However every time he put more power Shigaraki's Hakai erased it, just as the Hakai was about to hit, Izuku managed to push himself to the max. And it worked, the Hakai exploded but it came at a cost. The explosion was massive, so much so that it appeared as a spark of light even as far away as Pluto.

Uraraka watched in horror as the blind light took over them, she thought the Hakai had hit the Earth so she wrapped Eri and waited for death's embrace. However it never came, the reason why was because of Izuku. At the very last second Izuku managed to put up a shield that redirected the blast up and away from the Earth.

Izuku began to fall towards the Earth completely exhausted, even the silver aura around his body began to fade. That's when Shigaraki reappeared, "You put up a good fight saiyan but your time is up." clenching his fist a purple glow began to cover Shigaraki's fist.

Throwing his fist forward Shigaraki was ready to end Izuku once and for all. Izuku saw Shigaraki's fist, time slowed as the fist drew closer. Even with his new power he couldn't dodge, not at this distance at least. Just as all hope seemed to be lost Izuku heard a voice, "Deku!"

He instantly recognized the voice, _'Ochaco?' _

"Deku! Fight back! You have to win this, not only to save us but to save the entire planet! We all have faith that you can beat him!" Uraraka yelled out from atop the eagle.

"Izuku! What are you doing!?" Himari yelled out, thanks to Katsuma she was able to recover enough to stand with some help from Bakugo. "Where is your saiyan pride! We saiyans live from the thrill of the fight, yet you are going to lose!? You can't let Shigaraki beat you! For you have the power of a god! Use that power and show this bastard why we are the universe's greatest fighters!"

All around the world the people looked at a screen that showed Izuku's fight, "Come on Deku!" "You can do it!" "Kick his ass!" "Don't let him win!"

That's when Izuku could hear everyone's voices, he smiled, flipping himself up right, he let out a powerful roar! "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the silver aura exploded, sending Shigaraki flying back.

Izuku took a deep breath and exhaled, "Everyone...thank you…" he then opened his eyes and stared at Shigaraki.

"Well it seems you have composed yourself, very well, let's continue." Shigaraki said as his aura exploded out as well.

The two flew at each other, they were moving so fast that after images were seen throughout the sky, only to be followed by a massive explosion where they once were. Uraraka was having a hard time tracking them, "Do you see them Himari?" she asked.

"Barely, they are moving so fast even I'm having trouble tracking them." Himari said, looking at the chain of explosions that filled the skies.

As the two battled Shigaraki noticed Izuku's movements had gotten faster, sharper, even so much so than last time. Shigaraki pulled back his massive and with great force he threw a punch towards Izuku, with little time to spare Izuku crossed his arms in front of him blocking the attack.

The punch had enough kick to it that it sent him flying back, regaining his composure. Izuku stopped in mid air. Shigaraki rushed him but Izuku had something up his sleeve, he began to vibrate his hand at an incredible speed. "HAAA!" he yelled out as he threw a punch, from his fist a massive shockwave traveled through the air.

The shockwave hit Shigaraki square in the chest, the attack sent Shigaraki crashing into and through several mountains before finally stopping on the side of one. Izuku looked down at his fist and noticed it was pulsating.

Uraraka noticed, "He has speed but when he switches to attack his body can't keep up with him."

Just then Shigaraki exploded out from the mountain side, flying towards Izuku he stopped and faced him. Looking down he noticed a small bruise where Izuku's attack hit, Shigaraki then began to laugh. "I may not be able to touch you but with those pathetic attacks you'll never be able to defeat me"

Izuku narrowed his eyes, "Shut up and fight."

"Yeah we could do that but I have a better idea. Why don't we see how long that power of yours can last?" Shigaraki said with a smile on his face.

"What are you up to?" asked Izuku.

Shigaraki took off higher into the sky, "Let's see who will run out of energy first, you or me" he said, creating a ball of destruction, then another, another, another. Soon the entire sky was filled with hundreds of Hakai's.

Izuku's eyes went wide, "You wouldn't dare, if even one of those hits the Earth it will blow up. Not even you can survive the vacuum of space, so I call your bluff."

"I may die but at least you will die alongside me and that's all that really matters!" Shigaraki said, sending several Hakai's hurdling towards the Earth .

Izuku concentrated his Ki to his arms and legs, one by one he would smack them outside of Earth's orbit where they would explode. However everytime he did Izuku was being pushed back, "There's too many of them" said Bakugo, watching the storm of Hakai's falling from the sky. "If Deku doesn't do something soon, we will all be dead!" he panicked as Izuku landed on the ground.

That's when Uraraka felt it, she smiled, "It's fine Bakugo. Don't you feel it?"

Bakugo looked at her confused, "What are you?" That's when he too felt it. Silver streaks of light began to appear all around them. Tracing its origin Bakugo saw that the light was coming from Izuku. "What is this heat...this energy. What is going on?"

As he was blocking the attacks Izuku began to slowly close his eyes, "Right now Deku is focused on Shigaraki, no rather he's focused on the battle itself." said Uraraka as they saw his silver aura growing.

"Any hesitation, fear, and panic are now all gone from his mind. Burned away by this intense energy that we feel now, he's acting on pure instinct now." Himari said as in her eyes the reflection of Izuku's silver aura was seen.

"It's only a matter of time before he breaks through his current limits and shows us something truly amazing" Uraraka said, watching her husband with pride.

"You can't block these forever Izuku!" Shigaraki yelled out, as he continued to rain down the Hakai's.

As much as he hated to admit it Shigaraki was right, if this went on any longer one was bound to hit the Earth. That's when Izuku had an idea, instead of slapping them away he began to punch them. The Hakai's gradually began to get ever so closer to Shigaraki, and he noticed.

"You guys see that?" Himari asked as she too saw what was happening.

"He's finally going on the attack!" Uraraka was excited by this revelation.

Shigaraki began to fire the Hakai's with even greater speed but at this point it didn't even matter. Izuku was managing to punch them back with little effort, opening his eyes Izuku saw a chance, a split second in between each blast.

For everyone it seemed as if Izuku glided on the ground, then four loud booms were heard. Izuku had punched four Hakai's so hard they rocketed back towards Shigaraki. Not expecting this, Shigaraki shielded himself as the blasts hit him causing four massive explosions.

"You punk!" Shigaraki yelled out through the smoke. He was about to fire the rest of the Hakai's when a steam of blue energy shot across the sky destroying the rest. "What?!"

Looking down Shigaraki saw Izuku with his hand extended out, "H-He did it! It was so fast I couldn't even see what happened!" Bakugo said as the sky erupted in a massive fireball.

Before Shigaraki could do anything else Izuku appeared in front of him and delivered a powerful knee to his stomach. The impact was so hard that it created a shock wave that was felt for hundreds of miles.

Shigaraki spit out blood as he hunched over in pain. "You bastard!" he yelled out, throwing a punch. The two clashed once again, explosions rocked the air as they continued their fight.

As they fought Izuku once again closed his eyes, as he did it only pissed off Shigaraki. "Open your eyes god damn it!" he said, firing off a blast.

Izuku didn't and countered with his own blast, flying through the explosion Shigaraki appeared going in for a kick. Only to have Izuku block it with his own leg, the field was now level and each fighter knew it.

As this was going on Uraraka and the group could see Izuku's silver aura grow even more. Even Whis and Beerus could feel his energy, they were also watching the fight through Whis's staff. "How much longer is he going to drag this on?" Beerus asked.

"Hmmmm, it shouldn't be much longer. But something has me concerned, Goku was a pure blooded saiyan and his body barely managed to hold up. I wonder what will happen to our little half saiyan." Whis said, expressing his concern.

"You're right, the power breaking limit of the gods does take a toll on the body. And with Izuku's human side, it could complicate things…" Beerus then yawned. "Whis, what do you say, shall we go and see this with our own eyes?" Beerus asked with a grin.

Whis nodded, "I am curious about the outcome, if we leave now we can get there in 15 minutes"

Beerus stood up, "Perfect let's go" suddenly a ball of white light surrounded the both of them. At lightning speeds, the two took off into space, destination Earth.

Back on Earth Izuku continued to dodge and attack. Bending back he dodged a high kick from Shigaraki and to his surprise Izuku countered with a drop kick that sent Shigaraki back to Earth.

Shigaraki landed on top of a pillar holding his ribs, "Well this is certainly a surprise, I didn't think you would close the gap between us so fast. Well done"

Izuku landed on another pillar across Shigaraki, "You can't beat me Shigaraki. Just give it up"

Shigaraki scoffed, "Give up? Why would I give up, when I am so close to victory?" That's when he finally noticed the energy surrounding him. "W-What is this energy?"

Izuku smiled, "You're doom. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" with a roar that could only come from the raging oozaru inside him, Izuku's aura shot out towards the sky in a majestic spiral of silver and light blue energy.

The skies all around the Earth turned silver and had blue sparks all around it. From space it looked as if the whole galaxy now surrounded the Earth.

Uraraka looked up to see hundreds if not thousands of stars, "It's so pretty," she thought, reaching out.

"All this is Deku's energy?" Himari asked.

"This heat...this pressure, there is no mistake in it. This is dad's pure energy and by the looks of it the time for him to break through his limits is here" Eri said with a smile.

In deep space Beerus was silently traveling when he felt it, "Whis…"

"Yes my lord, he's done it" said Whis.

"Amazing! Truly amazing! Yet another mortal has reached the realm of the gods and to think they both came from Earth! Whis pick up the pace, we need to get there faster!" Beerus said as his eyes grew wide.

Shigaraki shielded himself from the immense wind pressure coming from Izuku. "Yes! That's it! Get stronger! Fight me with every last bit of your soul!" he said, raising his hands towards the sky. "And in turn, I will give you everything I have!"

Just then Shigaraki began to create the largest Hakai he could, which was about the size of the moon. Throwing his hands down, the Hakai began to fall to Earth.

Izuku took a deep breath, as he did the silver aura began to get pulled towards him. Shifting his foot, he applied pressure and completely pulverised the pillar he was standing on. Suddenly the pillar of silver energy disappeared as did the Hakai. Looking up Shigaraki couldn't believe it was gone.

However that was not the case, turning around Shigaraki saw Izuku. "When did you?" That's when he noticed something in his hands. Focusing he noticed it was his Hakai blast, "T-That shouldn't be possible!"

Izuku's body glowed a blinding silver white, you couldn't see anything except the outline of his body. Izuku had shrunken and compressed the Hakai all in the matter of one nanosecond, closing his hand he crushed the Hakai with his hands. As he opened up his hand, purple sparks were seen escaping, "You bastard!" Shigaraki yelled out flying towards him with his razor sharp claws at the ready.

Shigaraki didn't even see it, as he was mid air his claws shattered into pieces before he could even touch Izuku. As he crashed into the Earth he turned to find Izuku on the pillar he once stood at. Raising his hand, Shigaraki was about to fire off a blast when Izuku once again disappeared, this time he landed behind Shigaraki. As he turned his head Shiagaraki was hit several times with the final hit sending him crashing into the ground.

Himari's jaw hit the ground, "That's impossible...his attacks they were so fast I couldn't track him! This is nothing like how he was before, did he do it?"

Uraraka nodded, "Yes, he did it." she said as the blinding light around Izuku began to crack and flake off of him like a shell of a hard boiled egg.

There in all his glory stood Izuku, his hair now completely silver, he also sported pure silver colored irises with visible pupils. And his aura, it was now a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles of a magenta color.

Picking himself off the ground Shigaraki looked at Izuku, "So this is it? All that energy you were building up and what do you have to show for it? Another change in hair color? Please this is nothing but a cosmetic change, my power still far surpasses yours!"

Izuku smirked as he motioned Shigaraki to come at him, "Then by all means come at me with your full power. You will quickly learn that my power is far greater than yours"

Shigaraki clenched his fists as he rocketed towards Izuku, "DIE!" he yelled out, throwing a punch. Only to have it stopped by Izuku with one hand, Shigaraki tried with his other hand but it too failed. He then tried to pull his hands free but noticed that he couldn't.

"Is that the best you got for me Shigaraki?" asked Izuku with a smile on his face. He then began to twist his arms back, as he did Shigaraki went on one knee. "Well it's not enough," Izuku said, kneeing him underneath the chin.

Locked in place, Shigaraki's head whipped back, blood was now dripping from his mouth. "Y-You, I'll kill you!" he said, spitting out blood.

However Izuku didn't care for his empty threats anymore, picking him up Izuku tossed him into the air before reappearing above him and double fist slamming him back towards the ground. Breaking the ground around him Shigaraki laid face down in the dirt, after a few seconds he began to laugh.

Picking himself up he dusted the dirt off of him, "Man this really is a surprise, I now know if I want any hope in beating you then I am going to have to actually try." Shigaraki said, staring at Izuku.

Just then the air around them began to shift and a cold chill ran down his spine. Izuku quickly put up his guard, as he did, Shigaraki's aura exploded. It's as if a black flame suddenly appeared out of thin air. The ground beneath him began to break apart from the shear pressure.

Clenching his fists Shigaraki smiled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled out, his voice alone created shockwaves. The ground around them began to cave in and turn into a giant lava pool, his black aura was sent flying in every direction.

Izuku instinctively jumped in the air, Uraraka and the others shielded themselves as the pressure from his aura began to break Mahoro's eagle. "Shigaraki still had this much power!?" Himari said holding Bakugo so he wouldn't get thrown off.

Uraraka being the mother that she was shielded Mahoro, Katsuma, and Eri, "This is bad, Izuku seemed to have the advantage just a minute ago but now...now I'm not so sure."

All of Japan was covered in Shigaraki's aura and by the end of it the ground would turn into a hellish mess of broken buildings and black flames. From the molten rock Shigaraki began to walk out of the fire crater of his own creation. "Now, the real show can begin," he said as lava dripped from his shoulder.

Without warning Shigaraki rocketed towards Izuku and swung his fist with even greater speed than last time. Izuku was shocked, with little time to react he managed to bring up his forearm and blocked the attack. Gritting his teeth Izuku could feel the weight behind that punch, seeing a chance Izuku jumped and tried a spin kick. Only to have it blocked by Shigaraki, "It won't be as easy now" he said, creating a black ball of energy and firing it at Izuku.

Izuku's body reacted, bending his body back he dodged at the last second, the blast flew into the sky where it blew up causing a suction. Izuku looked back at the massive fireball, _'If that hit me it would have done some serious damage!' _

"Where are you looking! Your fight is with me!" Shigaraki said getting in close and delivering a hard punch to Izuku's gut. Spitting out blood, Izuku was sent flying into the sky, Shigaraki followed.

Shigaraki prepared another blast, Izuku quickly composed himself and began to vibrate his fist, throwing it forward he fired a shockwave that hit Shigaraki multiple times in the chest. The hits were seen caving in some of his body, "Bastard!"

The two fighters flew at each and meeting in the middle they caused a massive explosion, from the explosion the two were seen going back and forth.

Uraraka and Himari watched as Izuku continued his fight, just then a ball of white light landed on the eagle. "Wow the destruction to the Earth sure has been devastating, hasn't it?" Whis said, stepping out of the light.

"I'm surprised the planet is still standing," Beerus commentated as he looked around.

"Wait, is that you Lord Beerus!?' Uraraka asked, surprised.

Beerus turned to Uraraka, "Oh you know of me?"

Uraraka nodded, "Yes sir, De...I mean Izuku has spoken about you."

"I see, well then that's good. We just came by to see how our friend has been doing and judging by the looks of things…" Beerus narrowed his eyes, he then yawned. "...Looks like we came all the way over here for nothing. This fight will end soon"

"What? Then who's going to win! Izuku or Shigaraki?" asked Himari.

Whis smiled, "That only time will tell, for now all we can do is watch."

_**AN: **__We in the end game now...just 2 chapters to go...the winner of this fight will be decided in the next chapter. Mastered Ultra Instinct is now in play, however a full powered Shigaraki is nothing to laugh at. Surely I would have Izuku win, there's no way in hell I would let Shigaraki win..right? Stick around and you might know, well I'll see you all in the next chapter, later!_


End file.
